Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive
by Blaze Productions
Summary: MMPR Season 4 AKA Zeo: Just when they thought that things were going well after the destruction of Mariah and Dawson, a newer evil comes to destroy the Hoenn Region. However, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers might need to upgrade... to Overtech Overdrive. Join the rangers as they defeat the evils of the Machine Fortress in the second installment of Poke Rangers Hoenn.
1. Assemble, Overtech Overdrive Part 1

A/N: Welcome to the fourth season of Poke Rangers: Hoenn. It is called _**Overtech Overdrive**_. For people that are clueless, here is actually what I mean.

Oh and I will put up the descriptions for the first episode below, that way no reads this and they are like 'uh, who do they look like?)

First, people will think (people who I know, already knows about this) this is based on the Super Sentai (Season 30) of Boukenger and Operation Overdrive. Sorry, this is based on Season 19 of Super Sentai, Super-Powered Squadron Ohranger (OH means Overtech Hardware!) and Power Rangers Zeo (Season 4).

So, without further to do, let's go…

**Pokemon © 1998-2007 by Game Freak, Nintendo etc. **

**Power Rangers Zeo © 1996-1997 by Saban (but owned by Disney)**

**Choriki Sentai Ohranger © 1995-1996 by Toei Corp. **

What I wrote in bold means that I own none of these in any way. Let's start the chapter! I made up half the lyrics after the first three lines because… I FORGOT THE LYRICS TO THE SECOND VERSE, YAY! (Cue people throwing tomatoes as I go backstage!)

* * *

**Yankee Blaze:** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)  
**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses)_

_**Now they're up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sean, Mika and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**They're more ready than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Colleen, Sara return at the Seashore House)__**  
**_

_**To Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers pose as the Mighty Morphin'… then to Overtech Overdrive)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation)__**  
**_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his special attack as the Jynx and the Elekible begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech) Poke Rangers**_

_(Quick scenes of battles, logo)_

_Last time, as you can see our marvelous Poke Rangers won the victory and they were dining at the Seashore House, celebrating their victory. Max and Sean were walking back toward Meteor Falls to notice a huge gear coming down toward them…_

Season 4, Episode 1 (PRH Episode 131)

**Chapter 1: Assemble, Overtech Overdrive Part 1**

_Continued from MMPR..._

Sean and Max looked overhead to notice a brown gear heading up toward Route 115. Sean looked at Max and he looked at Sean.

"Why is there honestly a gear floating towards us?" asked Sean as his blue eyes scanned the gear with his blonde hair going backwards in the wind.

"I don't know," said Max, "We got to move though! It doesn't look friendly."

In an instant, Sean and Max both left toward Meteor Falls. Little did they know, that brown machine fighters came out of the spacecraft. Sean looked as he saw metallic figures in the cockpits.

"For Baronaw," he yelled, "Open fire!"

Suddenly, a blue beam came out of his fighter. Sean and Max dodged the blast as an explosion occurred.

"You will not survive," it yelled, "All machines, fire on this location!"

The machine flyers began shooting beams of high intensity. Sean and Max looked as he noticed the route being slaughtered as they ran into the cave. No sooner they made their first step, an explosion occurred. They fell down and hit the dirt as they made their way up the stairs toward the inside of Meteor Falls.

"At least we're okay," said Sean.

Suddenly, a huge gear arrived and a blue beam came down from the gear and huge metallic people arrived. They were a hodge-podge of different mechanical components. They have swords armed and ready.

"Who are you?" asked Sean.

"By the power of Baronaw, you will be destroyed! Long live the Machine Fortress!" yelled the metal grunt.

* * *

And boy were they right, up in the sky a huge ship was there pinpointing to the place. The ship wasn't like the ship you would see in movies, it was made of titanium gears. Up on the bridge, a machine monster stood. He wore a gold crown with blue eyes with a mechanical human head, arms and feet. He had blue armor on his chest and back and carried a golden staff.

"Ah, finally, Pokemon Earth! The last planet I need to conquer the universe. And so far, it's working! Manacle, Standard Orbit!" he said with excitement.

In the helm was a large human-shaped machine. He was comprised of black and blue-plated armor with two large black bolts on his shoulders. He has piercing bright red eyes and carried a broadsword.

"Yes, sire," said Manacle, "I suggest, sire. We give the continent of Hoenn a warning shot."

"I know," said Baronaw, "I have sent a warning shot using the Mechafighters and I have sent a Battle Gear to launch some Metalheads on two civilians. I guess a warning beam would do okay, launch it wherever you want."

Manacle nodded and pressed a button, "Targeting… Slateport City? Okay, firing laser!"

Under the huge gear a huge metallic gun came out of the bottom of the gear and aimed at Slateport. Suddenly, a huge emerald beam that was so huge, it could wipe out four buildings at once. The beam struck and it hit the four piers at once with a house next to it. The rangers turned around to notice the pier was on fire.

"What was that?" asked Jack.

Suddenly, a person was bleeding coming over for help. Amii and Jenna quickly rushed over to help him.

"Are you okay?" asked Amii.

"I am now… but, my arm!"

Jenna looked to notice that his arm was broken, "Mika, Call 911! Quick!"

"What was that?" asked Amii.

"I don't know… but… I was outside the pier and I noticed a huge emerald beam, like the color of a Rayquaza. It struck the piers and I flew so fast that I landed here running toward you," he said.

Suddenly, the ambulance stopped to check on him, "Thanks," said one of the doctors. They were both wearing blue suits and had a red cross on the back of their suits.

Amii and Jenna rushed back toward their friends.

"Did you get anything?" asked Jack.

"Well, if I told you that an emerald beam from space shot down these piers, would you understand?" asked Jack.

"I'm not sure," said Jack, "We better… I wonder if Claydol is still at Meteor Falls?"

Suddenly, a ring tone was sounded by Amii. Her Eevee that was already there beforehand ran over to her with her purse. She opened it and her pink razor phone began to sound this familiar ring tone.

_**Don't Cha Wish your girlfriend was hot like me…**_

"Sean," said Amii, flipping her phone open, "Hello? Okay."

She hung up the phone and turned to Jenna, Mika, Jack, Danny and Derik.

"Um, either Sean was smoking so much that he had to get his vocal cords ripped out or… he's captured with Max," said Amii.

"We better get to Meteor Falls," said Jack.

The rangers hid to be secret from all of this as they teleported quickly toward the mountain of their fairly new base. The rangers clicked on their communicators and teleported in each ranger color: pink, green, yellow, red, black and silver to their secret base.

* * *

Back on the ship, Baronaw went to the brig to notice Sean and Max, captured. He put his hand up and the blue beams began to open. He walked in with no smile, he looked happy by his voice, but couldn't show it.

"Whoa, I never expected this, who are you?" asked Sean.

"I am King Baronaw of the Machine Fortress. I would like to know who you are," said Baronaw.

"I'm Sean and this is Max," said Sean.

"Oh, really," said Baronaw, "What are you guys called? I've read your history on Hoenn."

"Huh?" asked Max.

"Eight rangers summoned by the legendary dragon Pokemon Rayquaza who gave you humans powers to become Poke Rangers. Specifically, Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers! What are they?" asked Baronaw.

"A Poke Ranger is someone who defends the world from invaders like you who want to destroy Pokemon and humans. All because now we live in harmony," said Sean.

"Junkman, shock him! I hate insults!" said Baronaw.

The Junkman took out his spear and shocked Sean. Sean fell backwards and hit the ground. Baronaw laughed, "I guess he's dead. Oh, well!"

Sean opened his eyes carefully and carefully slid his legs closer to his stomach. He got up and kicked the Junkman. The Junkman got up as Sean jumped up and kicked him in the face. Max jumped up and kicked them in the face. Baronaw was impressed.

"Congrats! Too bad, I have a system made for them. Junkmen, Self Destruct!"

Suddenly, the Junkmen self-destructed and the two former rangers landed on their backs as they saw the rubble come toward them. Manacle got them up.

"Where sire?" asked Manacle.

"Throw them into another brig. And someone get this brig repaired!" yelled Baronaw.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Jack, Amii, Jenna, Derik, Danny and Mika landed at their base. Claydol and Sergeant Fubrizzi turned to the rangers, "Rangers, where's Sean and Max?"

"We think they've been taken captive by… someone else," said Jack.

"If Mariah's back shoot me," said Danny.

"It's not Mariah! Sensors say it's coming from space!" yelled Claydol.

"Oh great, it's the _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_," said Danny.

"No, no, no," said Claydol, "It's the Machine Fortress!"

"Machine Fortress?" asked Jenna.

"Yes," said Claydol, "Give me the clicker! It's time to show you who you are dealing with, since I have been through space to notice!"

He used his levitating powers and pressed the channel button to the screen. A machine gear ship looked down at Hoenn as the rangers notice Baronaw and Manacle.

"This Baronaw: King of the Machine Fortress," said Claydol, "And Manacle, his bodyguard!"

The screen turned to an older machine as rust spots have appeared on him. He stands just shy of five feet tall and his eyes are white. He has three small antennae on his head and his hands are more like grapplers.

"This is Hephaestus," said Claydol, "Monster maker and engineer of the ship. He is also known for his great major in science and technology!"

"Kind of like a monster from a 1957 sci-fi film," said Amii.

She was a slim machine who has a rather unique personality. Her "skin" was red and her optics changed color based on her mood. She wore a golden crown adorned with several brightly colored jewels.

"Queen Tekla. When she wants something shiny, she wants it now! Otherwise, she likes to destroy the world, well with the help of Baronaw. Now, for their offspring!" said Claydol.

"They have kids?" asked Derik with a confused look.

"Yeah," said Claydol, clicking on the clicker to the next clip.

He had green-plated armor with twin lasers and wore a flat gear on his head.

"Prince Bolt. A weird machine prince, sadly though, he gets what he wants, when he wants it!" said Claydol, turning to the princess.

She was a slim, prim and proper young lady. She shared her mother's red "skin" tone as well as her eyes. Her crown is less ornate and she liked to change her color.

"This is Princess Sprocket. Lovely, but with three rings, she can alter power to destroy whoever stands in her way. Now, you know that these machines are there to destroy the world," said Claydol.

Suddenly, the alarm was blaring out again. Claydol clicked on channel 1000 to see a red blimp around Fortree City.

"You guys go, and stop the Junkheads from attacking," said Claydol.

"I'm guessing Junkheads are the footsoldiers," said Amii.

"Exactly," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "But, from what I have seen in movies, machines may self-destruct. Be careful."

"Right," said Jack, "Let's-."

Claydol pulled out Danny as he said Pokebattle.

"In the night, I will always fight! Metal Power! Swellow!"

"Dark Power! Poochyena!"

"Psychic Power! Abra!"

"Electric Power! Pichu!"

"Fire Power! Torchic!"

Danny turned to Claydol, "What is it?"

Claydol turned to the Overtech Crystal, "We have found out that the subcrystals that you put together, has an alternate source of energy. We were wondering what would happen if we upgraded your powers. Fortunately, you have been selected."

"Should I?" asked Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"Yes," said Claydol.

Sgt. Fubrizzi pulled out a briefcase. He opened it up to reveal ten morphers. Five were the same. It was black with a space in the middle with a silver border around it. And then there was another brace. It was gold with red, green, blue, yellow or pink.

"These are the Overtech Poke Braces," said Claydol, "We need someone to use as an experiment for the power. You in?"

Danny nodded, "Okay. Which one should I take?"

"Take the red one and the black crystal morpher," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"But isn't it one per person?" asked Danny as he strapped the golden one on his left wrist and the black one on the right.

"No, it's two! It's a two-piece morpher!" said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"Now, why do you need me?" asked Danny.

"Because the crystal must choose who will have the power," said Claydol.

"I don't understand. Why me? Shouldn't you ask Jack?" asked Danny.

"Jack and the others would come later. Now, then… where were we?" asked Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"Right, the Overtech Power! Which is stronger than the Mighty Morphin' powers put together," said Claydol, pressing a button.

Suddenly, the circle began to glow as pink energy surrounded him. He suddenly felt the stinging force as he landed on the ground.

"Usually if it hurts, it is negative!" said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"You know for someone who has a son that's a genius, you have a lot to say!" said Danny, "Did you ever think of chaining me to the wall!"

Claydol rolled his eyes, "I'm psychic and I forgot about it!"

Danny levitated him to the wall. Sgt. Fubrizzi wrapped him in tape.

"Okay, so the circle sub-crystal didn't work. Let's try double-bar!" he yelled.

The double-bar crystal began to glow also as yellow energy surrounded him. The same thing happened to him.

"Okay, so circle didn't work, nor did double-bar, time to try Triangle," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

Back at Fortree City, the Junkheads owned the rangers. Even with Metallic Armor, they weren't strong enough.

"Did you realize what happened to Danny?" asked Amii.

"To tell you the truth I do not know," said Jack, "Claydol, must have a good reason of making him stay there."

"Probably another experiment," groaned Mika.

Derik nodded, "Let's use Metallic Armor again."

"No, we don't know how much energy is left in the armor," said Jack.

"He's right," said Amii.

Suddenly, the lasers fired again and the rangers were stripped of their Metallic Armor.

"That was it," said Mika, depressed.

Back at Meteor Falls, he was shocked by blue energy coming from the triangle.

"YEOW!" he yelled.

"Okay, the rectangle!" said Claydol.

Green energy came up as he was shocked even more.

"And that was your ranger color. I hope the star works," said Claydol, "Power up the star crystal!"

In an instant, as he pressed the button, the red one began to move up and out of the air. It didn't shock him it turned into light energy as it struck the black morpher. Danny watched as it turned into a red subcrystal with a golden ring around it. He took it and inserted it in his black morpher.

"Whoa!" said Danny, "Now what?"

"Well," said Claydol, removing the tape, "You are now known as the leader of the team."

"Leader?" asked Danny, "Last time I checked. I was turned evil by Mariah. Are you sure?"

"I know Jack was not unsure about being leader. I know you are not sure. Trust me, many leaders that you saw in that World War had the same feelings you felt. But, they stuck with it and they fought," said Claydol, "You have been through a lot. And when you took the star crystal away from Anubis, I remember when the crystal called out to you. It chose you, Danny. It chose you to lead the new generation of Poke Rangers," said Claydol, "Look at the Green Treecko Ranger in the capsule."

Danny turned to the capsule of his original costume.

"Sure, you were evil but you were turned good. You fought along side the rangers and almost risked your life by whatever means necessary. Therefore, I'm pleased to announce that you are known as Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" said Claydol.

"Overtech Ranger 5?" asked Danny.

"Yes," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "Now, if I were you, go help your friends before they are taken away. We don't need any more problems. The call to morph is 'Going Into Overdrive'."

"Right," said Danny, teleporting to Fortree.

* * *

The Junkheads fired lasers. The rangers fell backwards and demorphed as the Junkheads began to pick them up.

"You will be sent to Baronaw, he will be pleased," they said.

Amii turned around to hear someone driving. She gasped as she saw someone driving a green Sharpedo Cycle.

"Danny," said Amii.

Danny jumped off the motorcycle, "Let them go, or I will turn you into scrap metal!"

"Excuse me," said the Junkhead, holding Amii, "Who the hell do you think you are? Green Ranger, you will come too."

Danny raised his hands out, he flickered his wrists as two morphers appeared in red.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Please tell me whatever Claydol did was a good thing," said Jenna.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" said Danny.

He raised his right hand up in the air and then down. He then stretched out both arms and then combined. His right hand turned into a fist as he turned the fist toward his face. The black morpher was strapped to the front of his wrist. The gold brace on his left hand went across his chest to meet with the right arm. The golden plate of the brace opened up as the crystal locked in place.

"Oh my!" said Mika.

Suddenly, the red crystal began to activate. He pulled the crystal and the wrist morpher apart. A green grid appeared all over his body from the top of his head down to the bottom of his feet. A red beam appeared from the bottom of the ground. It went up toward his chest, then to his arms and head. He suddenly began to have white gloves and white boots with a gold trim around them. He had a golden belt around his waist. He wore red on his legs and chest. On the upper chest and around his shoulders was a white shield, but it wasn't armor it was sewed in with a gold around it. Finally his helmet was red with a black star and it had a flame of a Moltres.

"Whoa," said Jack, "Red?"

"Nice," said Danny, looking at himself.

"Who are you?" asked the Junkhead.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" he yelled.

_So, will Sean and Max escape? Will the other powers be released? Find out next on Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive_

**Next Chapter:  
**

**The next four rangers are upgraded! **


	2. Assemble, Overtech Overdrive Part 2

A/N: Thank your for some of your reviews, now to continue from last chapter. Cue theme song!

**Last time on Overtech Overdrive:  
**

* * *

**Yankee Blaze:** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)  
**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses)_

_**Now they're up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sean, Mika and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**They're more ready than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Colleen, Sara return at the Seashore House)__**  
**_

_**To Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers pose as the Mighty Morphin'… then to Overtech Overdrive)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation)__**  
**_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech) Poke Rangers**_

_(Quick scenes of battles, logo)_

**Chapter 2: Assemble, Overtech Overdrive Part 2**

Ever since they were taken to the bridge, Sean and Max were watching the viewscreen on the bridge for the last hour, watching their friends die. It was Baronaw's idea to gather all the rangers! Manacle turned to Baronaw, showing him what happened. Not to mention that his whole family is sitting there next to the Machine King.

"Sir, the Green Ranger. He's not Green anymore!" yelled Manacle.

"What?" asked Baronaw.

"He's known as the Red Overtech Ranger!" yelled Princess Sprocket.

"Ooh, shiny bike!" said Queen Tekla, "I want it NOW!"

Baronaw closed Tekla's mouth and made her sit down in the Captain's chair.

"I will not stand for this! That ranger defies the rules and regulations of gadgetry. That Poke Ranger will be, shall be and now has to be destroyed!" yelled Baronaw.

* * *

In the meantime, at Route 119…

"Overtech Ranger 5?" asked Amii.

"Red?" asked Jack, looking at Amii with a voice of shock.

"You think you can stop us, well you are wrong. We will destroy you and make sure you will pay for intruding. Red Overtech Ranger," said the Junkhead, "Tear him apart."

One of them came up and began to swing a punch at Danny. Danny kicked him out of the way. He used a tornado kick on the other one. Amii was shocked as the Junkhead began to self-destruct in front of her. He jumped up and kicked the other one in the face. Each one blew up as he punched and kicked in the air. Mika was surprised, she never saw a ranger with that much power, besides Anthony from Orre. His punches were superior. The leader of the Junkhead was not happy as he tried to take Danny's friends to the palace when suddenly he was shot with a couple of other Junkheads.

"Overtech Blaster!" yelled Danny. He pulled out a white blaster that had a black edge on top with a ruby handle. It also had the logo of the rangers which was a gold circle with a triangle, a star, an equal sign, a rectangle and a circle all in one. A red beam came out of the laser causing the Junkhead to release Jack, Derik, Amii and Jenna. However, they were too late, Mika was captured.

"Mika!" yelled Amii.

"Forget it," said Danny, "We do not have time to mess around. I'll explain why I am wearing the red costume. We have to upgrade our ranger powers to this."

"When?" asked Jack.

"Now," said Danny, "This may be the only way to save our friends."

He touched his belt and he digitized in a red beam going up toward Meteor Falls.

"He's right," said Jenna, "We have no choice!"

"True," said Amii, "Come on."

They pressed on their communicators and they teleported instantly to the mountain they called Meteor Falls.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Mika was brought into the interrogation room with Sean and Max.

"Hi," said Sean.

"Hi," said Mika, "What is this place?"

"This is Machine Fortress HQ. We're in space!" said Sean.

"Shit! Well, how do we get out?" asked Mika.

"We were trying to find out, but the Machine Fortress's Junkheads wouldn't let us access the controls," said Max.

Mika nodded, and began to pace, "This is like Star Trek. If we can find our way out, we can um… use a distress signal or a shuttle."

"A SHUTTLEBAY!" whispered Sean, "We can do that!"

"Where can we find that?" asked Max, "This ship is huge!"

"Oh, well, I'll think of something!" said Sean, suddenly they heard the sound of an explosion next to them. A huge blue air duct arrived and the alarm began to sound.

"Into the vent," said Mika.

The rangers dodged into the vent. Meanwhile, on the bridge Baronaw was taken damage.

"What is that?" yelled Baronaw.

"Someone sent a fleet here. They're firing, and it looks like a ship from Hoenn," said Prince Bolt.

"Manacle, set lasers to full power! Bolt, send Hoenn a good 'shot' at Route 119 if all serves well and beam the Junkheads to the coordinates near Meteor Falls!"

"Right," said Prince Bolt.

In the meantime, another metallic laser came up and destroyed the fleet of ships heading toward them. He then aimed at Fortree City's gym. The gym exploded into a million pieces. Manacle set it to full blast, destroying people, Pokemon, and each building was destroyed.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The rangers were strapped in the chairs.

"What's this for?" asked Jack.

"I'm going to tell you something you aren't going to like. In order to upgrade your powers, the crystal will shock you. One by one, starting with you Jack, apparently it has to do with something. But if it glows on you, it would go into your Overtech Poke Brace," said Danny.

"But, I'm too young to get shocked," said Amii.

"Send the circle crystal out," said Danny.

The circle subcrystal was given to Danny, "Whoever gets this one is known as 'Overtech Ranger 1, Pink.' Sgt. Fubrizzi, now."

Sgt. Fubrizzi pressed a button while Claydol kept searching for the other three. A pink beam came out and hit Jack, nothing happened. Then it hit Derik, nothing happened, then it was Amii, nothing happened and finally it turned to Jenna.

"What?" asked Jenna, "I hate pink!"

The pink subcrystal transformed into something smaller as it connected inside her bracelet.

"Oh well," said Jenna.

Sgt. Fubrizzi gave Danny the next crystal, which was the equal sign crystal, "Whoever gets this is Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow."

He shocked Jack, then Derik, and then finally Amii. Amii saw the crystal turn small and it went into her right bracelet.

"Yellow!" smiled Amii.

Derik and Jack looked at each other, "I wonder what color I am?" he asked Jack.

Suddenly, Danny pulled out the Triangle crystal, "If one of you two gets this, you will be known forth as Overtech Ranger 3, Blue," said Danny.

A blue electric shock went toward Jack, but he ripped out of the tape and let Derik take it. The blue subcrystal went toward Derik as it went into his right brace.

"That leaves you Jack, as second-in-command of the team. Overtech Ranger 4, Green," said Danny.

The green rectangle crystal aimed toward Jack. Jack's crystal connected to his right brace. Not to mention that the rangers left bracelets began to glow red, blue, green, yellow, pink.

"Congrats," said Claydol, "You five have achieved worthiness. Even though you had eight rangers in the first place, but now, you have become strong. You never realized this but the crystals you threw in the dimension. You went to get them! If you noticed, they were the same crystals you retrieved. You guys have not also made me happy. But, you made Sgt. Fubrizzi and your friends happy. You are now known as **Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive**! The most powerful force ever created since Mighty Morphin'."

"Wow, this is like a new beginning for us," said Jack, "Like when we had our powers from before."

"Yeah," said Amii.

"Agreed, now I have to change my attire," said Jenna.

"To tell you the truth I have worn too much gray and silver for this!" said Derik, "I need a tiny bit of blue in my attire."

"And I guess we are the Christmas brothers," said Danny, "Because I was green, now red. Jack is the opposite."

"True!" said Jack, "But, now what will we do now?

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Mika walked through the vent to notice a huge corridor, "Hey, guys. Look here! I got an idea!"

"What?" asked Sean, crawling through the vent with Max behind him. Mika kicked the vent open and knocked down the Junkhead. She used her legs and grabbed his head up. She then kicked another one and then another one. Sean pulled out all of its gears and they threw on the head and the costumes. They walked out toward the elevator.

"Uh…," said Mika, turning to notice the shuttle deck which said 'Gear Bay 1'.

"Gear Bay 1," said Sean.

The elevator suddenly swept down toward the Gear Bay. The three 'Junkheads' walked up toward the bay and saw three huge Gears ready to go. The rangers quickly got into the shuttle by acting like the others. Marching toward the fighters, Mika turned to Sean and Max. They snuck into the fighters and waited for the gear to escape.

"Activate Gear! Gear ready for launch! Launch Gear!" yelled Manacle.

The gear the rangers were in launched. The Gear went so fast it pummled the atmosphere. Suddenly, the gear came upon near Meteor Falls.

"Guys!" screamed Mika, "We have to go!"

Suddenly, the beam struck Rustboro City and explosions occurred in Meteor Falls.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The mountain shook and the rangers looked at each other and turned to Claydol.

"Rangers, the Junkheads have arrived on Route 115, heading toward our location. Fighters have been released too," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"Let's go," said Danny.

The rangers jumped through the hole that led down to Route 115. It was a slide that it was impossible to climb up. The rangers landed outside. Suddenly, Manacle and Princess Sprocket arrived.

"So, if it isn't the other rangers. Well, we will be happy to dispose of you, right now!" said Sprocket.

"Not on my watch," said Jack, "Let's do it!"

"Okay, Let's Pokebattle!" yelled Danny.

"Right!" said Derik and Amii.

"Right!" said Jenna and Jack.

"Follow my lead!" said Danny.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

Combining the two braces, Danny transformed into his suit.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

Jack combined his and suddenly a green grid appeared around him. A green beam came up from the ground and he began to glow green around his body. Suddenly, he wore the same thing Danny wore, but it was the green version. His head had a leaf on top with a rectangle as a visor.

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

Derik combined his and the green grid also appeared, like when he used to transform. But, instead a blue beam came up from the ground and his whole body began to glow blue. He wore the blue version of what Jack wore and his helmet had a huge W on it with a Triangle as a visor.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

Amii combined her braces. And suddenly a green grid surrounded her. A yellow beam came up from the ground like usual and she was surrounded in yellow light. She wore what the guys wore but with a skirt edition with the edge of the skirt having a golden trim. Her helmet had an equal sign as a visor with black stripes on either side with an electric bolt in black.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

Jenna combined hers and suddenly, she began to have the same green grid forming from the head down. A pink beam suddenly came from the ground forming her suit which was pink with a skirt. Her helmet was pink with a hand on either side with eyes of a Jynx on top.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"What?" yelled Manacle.

The rangers suddenly raised their hands to the sky.

"We are the rangers of super-power! Assemble!" yelled Danny, "Poke Rangers!"

"OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

A black background appeared and their visors began to glow. They posed as multi colored lights of a Bayleef, a Jynx, a Moltres, an Eleckible and a Whiscash stood above them.

"Overtech Overdrive?" asked Sprocket, "Junkheads, finish them! Machine Fighters, kill them!"

The Machine Fighters finally shot out their lasers. Mika, Sean and Max went up and decided to fire on them. Suddenly, all the fighters were destroyed. The old rangers fell and landed on the ground as the fighters exploded. They took of their helmets and costumes and stayed in cover.

"Well, we better tell them that three imposters destroyed our fighters. Well, I will," said Sprocket as she went to tell her daddy what happened.

Jenna punched one of them and chopped the other one. She kicked the Junkhead in the face as she gave a swing of her power to them. She punched the other one again, and kicked the other one in the face. However, she was pummeled by another Junkhead and she landed on the dirt. She took out the Overtech Blaster and shot them all.

Amii jumped up and used three tornado kicks at once. She jumped up as suddenly one of the Junkhead's eyes shot a laser at her that caused her to fall on her butt.

"Too powerful, unless," she said going to her left side. She picked out a huge stem with a holder. Then she turned to notice a blaster.

"Overtech Sword!"

A silver blade came out of the holder. She jumped up and slashed the living lights out of the Junkheads. She kicked and slaughtered the Junkheads with her sword. She was happy as everyone in her area decided to self-destruct.

Derik jumped up and kicked either one very fast. He suddenly became swift in combat. He jumped up and kicked the Junkhead as he fell down to self-destruct. He pulled out his blaster and put the sword together. He opened up the top of his blaster toward them and put the sword on top to make the blaster look like a rifle.

"Overtech Striker!" he yelled, pulling the trigger.

Suddenly, rapid shots came out of his trigger, causing the Junkheads to explode.

Jack punched one and gave a jab to the other one. He struck the Junkhead head on. Suddenly, he fell backwards. He punched them in the face, causing the metal plates to fall off. He pulled out the red eyes, causing them not to be seen. One of them took an electron spear. Jack dodged it and threw it back at him, causing a chain of them to explode.

"All right," said Jack.

Suddenly, Danny fell and landed where the other rangers were.

"How can we defeat them in one shot?" asked Jack.

"Rangers, if you can hear me," said Claydol, "Use the power of your crystal to use your special attacks!"

Jack's visor lit up as his hands began to glow green, "All right!"

He ran toward the Junkheads with full force, "Overtech Magical Leaf Punches!"

His hands started to glow like a rainbow as Bayleef's picture appeared behind him. He punched the Junkheads with so much power that they exploded. Suddenly, it was Derik's turn. He began to float like if he was floating on water. He spread his arms out, causing him to glow blue. A picture of a Whiscash appeared behind him.

"Rolling Ice Ball of Death!"

He started to roll like a ball as he became a huge ice ball and rolled over the Junkheads.

It was Amii's turn she aimed her arms to the sky. Her legs began to glow yellow as she turned to the Junkheads. A picture of an Elekid appeared behind her.

"Electron Kicks!"

She kicked and kicked and kicked until each one exploded. Finally, it was Jenna's turn. Her hands began to glow pink as a picture of a Jynx appeared behind her.

"Psycho Bomb Blast!"

She released the bomb and the Junkheads exploded. Finally, the rest turned to Danny.

"Blaze Kick Blitz!"

A Moltres appeared as his whole body erupted in flames. He jumped up and scorched one by one as the Junkheads exploded. Manacle quivered as he pressed his communicators, "Gears, fall back!"

Danny smiled as the Machine Fortress left the grounds.

"All right," said Danny.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of 'Jack!' Jack turned around to notice Mika, "Which one of you guys is Jack!"

"If you are looking for the one in green, yes that would be me," said Jack. Mika screamed as she hugged him.

"How did you escape?" asked Jack.

"Um, hello?" asked Sean, "We were the ones that shot the fighters!"

"Oh," said Derik.

"How come you're wearing blue?" asked Sean, jokingly.

"Fubreeze, you need to relax man," said Derik, "It's a long story. Nah, just kidding!"

"Excellent job," said Max.

"Thanks," said Amii.

"I think the color is going to love me, but I hate the helmet," said Jenna.

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw turned around, "Where are my prisoners?"

"They escaped," said Manacle, "And the Overtech Rangers destroyed our Junkheads in an instant."

"WHAT! NO! Whatever, little do they know," said Baronaw, "I have something in store for them. We're staying."

"For how long?" asked Tekla.

"Until the Overtech Rangers are destroyed and we can finally rule the world!" said Baronaw.

He laughed maniacally in his own ship as the Machine Fortress was now in permanent orbit…

* * *

**On the next Overtech Overdrive…**

**While Sean and Claydol build the Overtech Rangers new weapons, Amii, Jenna and Mika walk out to relax. Baronaw decides it would be a perfect time to crash a party. So, he told his technician to make a machine monster to crash their party. Can the girls stop this monster before Mika becomes road kill for the Machine Fortress? Find out on:**

**Chapter 3- Party Crashers!**


	3. Party Crashers

A/N: Welcome to my next chapter, this time their weapons arrive! And we have a new monster! Made from machine parts…

The Overtech Megazord Appears in Episode 5 for people who are wondering where is it?

* * *

Seashore House…

It was a nice warm day as the gang sat down, with new attire. Jack still had the red hair and the red eyes but this time he wore a green collared shirt with a white jacket over it with blue jeans carrying a pair of sunglasses sitting down next to Mika, who was wearing a black t-shirt with blue shorts, with the pink hair and the blue eyes, she also had a bracelet around her left wrist. Max wore a white t-shirt with black jeans and still had the same great look, for Colleen that is. She still wore the previous attire (refer to Chapter 119/124 of MMPR). Derik decided to tip his hair with silver coloring. He wore a blue t-shirt with a gold chain with black shorts. Amii wore golden earrings on either side with her blue hair tied behind her back like a pony tail, and she also had blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap tank top with black shorts. As for Jenna, she still had the long brown hair with the brown eyes. She wore baggy jeans from the first time she became a Poke Ranger and wore a pink t-shirt with the number 25 in yellow. Suddenly, Danny walked in. Still with the average build and the rusted tint to his hair, he wore a red shirt with a white t-shirt over it with a fire symbol on it with blue jeans and black shoes. All of them received new communicators. Instead of them being silver, they were golden with ranger color bands.

Amii smiled as she knew what she wanted to do tonight.

"So, guys. I was thinking we should celebrate our first victory with the Machine Fortress by partying at Slateport's wonderful private beach, which is right next to the ocean. The place where we can sit there and be alone and talk about stuff where no one would over hear our conversations," said Amii.

"That's great!" smiled Jack.

"Uh, Jack, girls only, sorry," said Amii.

"Huh?" asked Jack, "What do you mean?"

"Sexist," said Max.

"I was going to bring my 'magazines'. The magazines have questions about what do you like in a guy," said Amii.

"I'm in," said Colleen, smiling.

"Okay," said Mika.

"How can I not refuse," said Jenna.

The guys left trying to leave the girls alone as they began to do the one thing that annoys them the most:

"OH MY ARCEUS! THIS IS GOING TO BE A BLAST! OH MY! I CAN'T BREATHE! GIRLS NIGHT OUT! FABULOUS! AAH!"

Sara brushed her blonde hair back and her blue eyes turned to them as she wrote the bill to the person in front of her. She pulled down her Hawaiian shirt and looked at them.

"They must be excited," said Sara, turning to the person, "One Tangerine Soda coming right up!"

Outside, the rangers were walking toward the park, well the male rangers.

"Fine, we'll have a party," said Sean.

"Where?" asked Jack.

"Amii's mansion," said Danny, "Freddie doesn't mind parties. Not even her parents."

"Yeah," said Derik.

"Don't worry about it, in the meantime, let's go!" said Sean.

The male rangers walked toward the park and finally entered, little did they know that some machine was spying on them.

Waiting on what to do next…

* * *

**Yankee Blaze:** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)  
**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses. Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Now they're up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses. Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses. Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_( Sean, Mika and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**They're more ready than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Colleen, Sara return at the Seashore House)__**  
**_

_**To Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers pose as the Mighty Morphin'… then to Overtech Overdrive)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation)__**  
**_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed; Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech) Poke Rangers**_

_(Quick scenes of battles, logo)_

_Last time, as you can see our marvelous Poke Rangers won the victory and they were dining at the Seashore House, celebrating their victory. Max and Sean were walking back toward Meteor Falls to notice a huge gear coming down toward them…_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Party Crashers**

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw looked at Slateport City as the girls danced and praised with cheer. He turned to the others and noticed the guys were planning on something too.

"Well, I can't stand this!" said Baronaw, "Parties are for LOSERS!"

"Well," said Tekla, "My dear, we can steal 'shiny stuff'. I say we should!"

"Well, we need a Poke Monster. Hephaestus!" yelled Baronaw.

Hephaestus arrived out of the elevator, "You called?"

"Do you know how to make a monster out of Pokemon?" asked Baronaw.

Hephaestus shook his head, "We only have been on Pokemon Earth since yesterday. I don't know how!"

"DAMN IT! WELL, I NEED A MACHINE MONSTER TO CRASH SOME PARTIES! NOW!" yelled Baronaw, turning to Bolt.

Prince Bolt looked at him, "Yes?"

"Send the Junkheads to attack the guys. I want them to go and tear them apart. Also, send some Mechafighters to take care of the guys too. No parties will be made while I'm around!" yelled Baronaw.

* * *

Back at Slateport Park, the guys were about to go home.

"Well, I need to get back to Meteor Falls," said Sean, "I have a surprise for you that I am adding into your arsenal. I promised Claydol that I'll go."

"And I need to get new decorations if we plan to have a guys night out in the back of Amii's mansion. And help Sean too. See ya," said Max.

"Bye guys," said Danny.

Derik, Danny, and Jack walked toward a huge forest. They decided to hang out and talk around Route 110 while thinking of what's going on.

"So, I was thinking after this is over, we head to Sinnoh," said Danny.

"Okay," said Jack, "But what about Derik?"

"Um, last time I checked, I came from the future. I overstayed my welcome!" said Derik.

"Oh yeah," said Jack. Suddenly, he heard a sound of some kind of a roaring sound. He turned to the others as they saw fighters coming toward them.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Danny.

The rangers dived as the Mechafighters fired on the ground. Explosions occurred with a couple of trees being destroyed. More Mechafighters approached shooting them down with one blast. The rangers hid as they quivered in fear. Suddenly, they heard the sound of clanging, Junkheads to be exact.

"Baronaw wanted me to tell you. You will not party!" yelled the Junkhead.

"Hate to burst his bubble. But no one tells us what to do," said Danny, "Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers flicked their wrists as they combined their Overtech Braces.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The rangers transformed into their fairly new ranger suits. The rangers took out their sword and laser and combined them.

"Overtech Striker, Fire!" yelled Danny.

Red, Green and Blue laser beams shot them. Danny kicked the Junkhead in the face and threw him on the ground. He slaughtered them with his Overtech Sword. Suddenly, one of them began to self-destruct. He turned to notice Jack, who punched him in the face and kicked him in the ankle. He threw him toward the others. His fists began to glow green as he did his special attack.

"Magical Leaf Power Punch!"

He raised his arms out and a gust of wind with magical leaves made them fall backwards.

Derik kicked them, but knew it was going to take a long time for them to die. Because every time they would be destroyed, they decided to respawn.

"Rolling Ice Ball!"

He turned into an ice ball as he ran over the other Junkheads. And as for Danny, he used his special attack as well.

"Blaze Kick Blitz!"

He finished off the Junkheads and turned to the others, "Overtech 5, Return!"

He began to glow red and then the ranger suit disappeared. The others did the same thing.

"That attack was meant for something," said Derik.

"But what?" asked Jack.

"We better ask Claydol," said Danny.

The rangers activated their communicators and teleported to Meteor Falls. And boy, were they surprised. Sean was working on the finishing touches of a sword. The handle was gold with a red star on it with a silver blade inserted.

"Whoa," said Danny, picking it up, "What is this?"

"The Overtech Weapons Claydol and I have made, you like?" asked Sean.

"Yeah," said Max, as he walked down the stairs, "These are a lot AWESOME than the previous ones."

Sean looked at Max and then ignored what he said.

Jack turned to notice his weapon. It was green with a huge handle bar and it was a leaf, but it is somewhat rectangular.

"I guess this is my weapon," said Jack, looking at it.

"Yes," said Sean, turning to Derik.

Derik looked at his. He had two blades. Both are blue and triangular and they have handle bars. Pretty much they look like Tonfas. He held them like he had fins are something. The other weapons were four yellow plugs. There was a chain that connected to the two of them. And finally there was a pink shield with a hand sticking out of it.

"Nice," said Derik, "Do they combine?"

"In fact they do," said Sean, "The Overtech Cannon!"

"Great," said Jack, "How do we call for them!"

Claydol smiled as he heard his question, "You put your hand up in the air to call 'Overtech Weapon then number, Power Up!"

"Wow," said Jack.

"And we have something else," said Sean, "Claydol helped me on this too when he got back from his slumber."

Claydol opened the door and showed them what he made downstairs.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Hephaestus arrived with a new monster. It was a mechanical black Staryu with arms and legs with red eyes. It also had a huge beam gun from the inside of the red jewel that was glowing.

"Allow me to call this Staroid. One of my Mechanical Monsters and it will give them a blast… as long as the guys don't ruin our crashing."

"That's great, it's near nightfall. Send Staroid down, I see the girl rangers and their friends!" said Baronaw.

Staroid laughed as he was beamed down to the surface, laughing manically.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The male rangers were astonished as they saw five cycles. All in their color with jet propulsion engines. There were also a huge black handles connected to a face. They had the shape of their visors on the front with built in headlights.

"I call these the Overtech Jet Cycles," said Sean, "Cool, huh?"

"Yeah," said Derik, "Anyway, are you coming to the party?"

"What time is it?" asked Sean, turning to the clock on the wall, "We need to move!"

Suddenly, the alarm was ringing.

"Apparently, we'll go," said Max, "You three need to take care of something."

Danny, Derik and Jack headed up toward the main room where Claydol was using the clicker.

"Apparently, the girls are about to get ambushed by a machine monster!" said Claydol.

"A monster?" asked Derik, "And I thought Mariah's were bad."

"We need to use the Jet Cycles. Let's go!" said Danny.

"Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

They combined their braces and the uniforms digitized on them. The rangers grabbed on to their Jet Cycles and left Meteor Falls. The rangers drove on the dirt road from Route 115 and headed east.

"Okay, activate Jet Engines," said Danny, "Time to go Nitro!"

"Right!" said Derik.

"Got it!" said Jack.

"Hit it!" said Danny.

The rangers burned the fuel so fast, they broke the speed limit. They went over 100 miles per hour to get to Slateport. Meanwhile, at the party, the girls were having a great time painting their nails and getting a good facial and other cosmetics when suddenly Staroid arrived. Colleen and Mika looked and ran away to hide. Jenna and Amii took off their bathrobes to reveal themselves wearing hot bathing suits. Jenna wore her yellow bathing suit with pink flowers and Amii wore her pink suit with yellow dots.

"Why don't you just leave?" asked Jenna, "I can't believe Baronaw sent you down!"

"I'm here to crash your party!" he yelled, "Star Beam fire!"

The beam blasted toward Amii's make up set. Suddenly, a laser beam hit Staroid as he fell to the ground. As the girls saw the male rangers coming, people saw what was going on as they screamed and ran for cover.

"You ruined my make-up set!" screamed Amii.

"Not to mention our whole party!" yelled Jenna.

"Let's go," said Amii.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

When the male rangers stopped and got out of their motorcycles, the girls transformed into their ranger uniforms, ready for battle.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!"

Staroid laughed as the rangers took out their swords.

"Let's go!" said Danny.

The rangers flipped at the same time and slashed Staroid. Staroid screamed, but not that loud. He kicked Derik and Jack as they tried to slash him. He stabbed Danny with his head and punched Jenna. Amii screamed as she used her attack.

"Electron Kicks!"

She kicked Staroid more times than how much the Junkheads had to face.

"My turn," he said, "Star Beam!"

He shot them down, the rangers dodged it. They pulled out their Overtech Blasters and combined them with their swords.

"Overtech Strikers!" yelled the rangers as they fired on him. But, it didn't work.

"I think it's time we use some weapons!" said Danny.

"Weapons?" asked Amii.

"Watch! Overtech Weapon 5, Power Up!" said Danny.

His sword arrived in good condition, "Flame Sword!"

"Overtech Weapon 4, Power Up!" said Jack.

His leaf blades arrived in his hands, "Razor Cutters!"

"Overtech Weapon 3, Power Up!" said Derik.

His blades arrived and they were fins with a bladed edge, "Fin Blades!"

"Overtech Weapon 2, Power Up!" said Amii.

Her electric plug like chains arrived, "I'll call these… Electron Chains!"

"Overtech Weapon 1, Power Up!" said Jenna.

A shield appeared with a huge hand, "I'll call this… the Psy-Slap Shield!"

Jenna jumped up with the Psy-Slap Shield. He used his beam to attack but the hand was ready to reflect it.

"Mirror Coat!"

The beam reflected back at him.

"Double Slap!"

He was slapped many times. Then it was Amii's turn. She connected the chains and swung it around his head.

"Spark!"

Sparks came through the chain and shocked the living daylights out of Staroid. He then turned to notice a huge tidal wave.

"Surf's Up!" said Derik.

He jumped up and used his blades toward him, "Aqua Jet!"

He hit Staroid in the middle where his laser was too, "Yeow! Rangers, I will not stand for this!"

"Then, don't," said Jack with his Razor Cutters, "Razor Leaf!"

He threw the cutter like a boomerang, causing Staroid to fall backwards. He groaned as he noticed Danny coming up to him with his sword.

"Flame Blitz!" yelled Danny.

He stabbed him in the middle as the laser was destroyed.

"He's not gone!" said Amii.

Suddenly, a huge silver canister appeared in Danny's hand, "Danny, you need to destroy him with the Overtech Cannon."

"Okay," said Danny.

The rangers nodded as Danny slid his blade down till there was just the handle. The Razor Cutters connected to the Fin Blades, forming a circle. Amii's Electron Chains were wrapped up as they formed on top of the blades and cutters. Suddenly, Jenna placed her Psy-Slap Shield on top with Danny's handle in the back and connected it with a huge nozzle.

"Overtech Cannon!" said Danny.

The hand suddenly began to form a hole in the middle. A green screen appeared, showing his weak spot.

"Okay, Overtech Cannon, Fire!" yelled the rangers.

Explosions from behind occurred as a white beam from the cannon eliminated Staroid.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

"The rangers once again destroyed my gadgetry," said Hephaestus.

"Well, make something. Then again, wait a minute. I got an idea," said Baronaw.

"What?" asked Hephaestus.

"Ever had surgery done?" asked Baronaw.

"On my hip," said Hephaestus.

"Well, guess what? You will be surprised what happens to you next time," he said.

* * *

Amii's Mansion…

"Well," said Amii, "We finally have a new cannon!"

"I never expected to be circular," said Jack.

"Who cares? I love the hand on the shield. Even though it is kind of weird," said Jenna.

The rangers laughed and agreed on that one as the night was young and the party continued…

* * *

**On the Next Overtech Overdrive:  
**

**Zack comes back and stays in Slateport permanently. Meanwhile, Baronaw notices Jenna's romance and sends down a new machine monster. Meanwhile, Hephaestus was getting surgery for a new sidekick weapon to appear. What he can do is... ENORMOUS! Can the rangers get out of this mess? Find out on:**

**Chapter 4- Operation Enlarge**


	4. Operation: Enlargement

A/N: Hi, let's get this show on the road with a new chapter. Overtech Overdrive Chapter 4. (A two-part episode!)

**NOTE: Must-read! I have given you the first six because I will be in Connecticut and I will not be on the computer, I may have tons of reviews when I get back. So, please read ALL of them! I love constructive criticism. **

The Fubrizzi Residence…

It was two in the morning and Sean finally finished the blueprints. The blueprints were a Moltres, a Bayleef, an Elekible, a Whiscash and a Jynx. He smiled as he finished the drawing plans.

"Finally, I can sleep it off," said Sean, "Thank gosh, how many weeks until summer vacation?"

He looked at it and counted the weeks, "Oh crap, I'll be back in school in two weeks. But, this time as a senior, which means I can finally go on a Pokemon Journey that I wanted to go on since I was like 10 by June!"

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

"Clear the way," said Sean.

Today, Sean was going to construct the Overtech Zords for the Overtech Rangers, but he needed help. So, that's why Jack, Danny and Amii were there today.

"Okay, so where do we put all the other zords?" asked Amii.

"Over there," said Sean, pointing to the back, "There's plenty of room for many zords to fit in here. Remember the World War?" asked Sean.

"Oh, yeah," said Jack, putting the Shogun Zords back toward the end, followed by the Ninja Zords and the Evolution Zords. Sean moved the Hoenn Zords back and then it was time.

"Why do you need to do this?" asked Amii, "We don't know if Baronaw has technology to make monsters grow!"

"Well," said Sean, "Just because they're new to being defeated doesn't mean squat. Machines have a zero tolerance policy on failure."

"Failure?" asked Amii, "How many plans did we spoil?"

"Two," said Sean, getting the blueprints out.

"Okay," said Amii, "What are we making first."

"Jynx and Whiscash, since they are the easiest to build," said Sean.

"I feel bad for Jenna," said Amii, walking with Sean to help.

* * *

**Yankee Blaze:** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the… 

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)  
**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses. Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Now they're up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses. Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses. Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sean, Mika and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**They're more ready than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Colleen, Sara return at the Seashore House)__**  
**_

_**To Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers pose as the Mighty Morphin'… then to Overtech Overdrive)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation)__**  
**_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his special attack as the Jynx and the Elekible begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed; Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech) Poke Rangers**_

_(Quick scenes of battles, logo)_

**Chapter 4: Operation Enlarge**

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw ran toward the lab of where the lab technician Hephaestus was building a new monster.

"What are you doing?" asked Baronaw.

"Making you a new monster, with the computer, sir," said Hephaestus.

"Well, guess what?" asked Baronaw, "I need you to meet me in the medic bay in five minutes. You're going under surgery or an upgrade... whatever."

"Surgery! For what?" asked Hephaestus.

"I was watching tapes of when the original rangers defeated Mariah's monsters. I saw them… grow. I made a sidekick for you that should be implanted in your shoulder. In the meantime, that monster you will make will certainly make sure the Poke Rangers are finished," said Baronaw.

Prince Bolt came running down the stairs, "Hey dad. Read this!"

Baronaw snatched the piece of paper and looked at it. It was a flyer of some sort.

"Oh, the Pokemon Contest Grand Festival is held this year at Lilycove City. A fine place where my plan could work," said Baronaw, "Hephaestus, when surgery is done, continue working on that monster!"

"Okay," said Hephaestus.

* * *

Slateport City… 

Jenna sat down on the beach where little did she know she would get a surprise.

"Surprise," he said as he covered her eyes. She turned to notice a blondish hair guy.

"Zack!" said Jenna, "Coming back to visit?"

"Yeah, I forgot to call you and tell you that I was going to move back. Heh…," said Zack, "What's up?"

"I've been here," said Jenna.

"After what I heard, I immediately came back to Hoenn. I guess everything is back to normal," said Zack.

"True," said Jenna.

"I was wondering if you want to see the contest in Lilycove?" asked Zack.

"Today?" asked Jenna, "I'd love to!"

* * *

Machine Fortress… 

Queen Tekla was wearing all of her shiny jewelry and smiled at Baronaw. She kissed him and spun around.

"Hi, what do you think of my shiny jewelry?" asked Tekla.

"How the hell did you get that?" asked Baronaw.

"Simple, I freaked out a couple of customers and stole them. People think they're insane. Besides, it was for clearance and I wanted it… then. And I want the golden cup at the Grand Festival like now," said Tekla.

"Wait, my darling," said Baronaw.

Suddenly, Hephaestus walked by and laughed as he came across.

"My lord and my queen, I have made a monster that can destroy everything!" said Hephaestus.

"Really?" asked Baronaw, "Who is he?"

Hephaestus walked to the side and showed him his new monster. It was a mechanical monster that was humanoid with blue plated armor with red plated gloves and plated boots. He also has a drill of a Rhydon and a face of a Rhydon.

"Apparently, we had a problem with Staroid. So, I gave him a mix of a Rhydon and some mechanical parts we had from the machine lab. Behold, the Horn Drill!"

Horn Drill laughed as he walked toward Baronaw, "I am here to serve you my liege in anyway possible."

"Great, Horn Drill, I need you to go to the Lilycove Contest Hall and make the Grand Festival a living nightmare," said Baronaw, "In the meantime I see Jack somewhere near that area training in the woods. Tekla, tell Manacle to send a couple of Junkheads and Mechafighters to keep him busy. Hephaestus, come with me. I think it's time to play 'Operation' on the 'Old Technician'."

"NO!" yelled Hephaestus.

* * *

Route 119… 

Jack was training his Combusken about accuracy with his punches. Jack was not wearing his usual attire after he moved the zords in the zord bay. He wore a green headband and wore green pants. Apparently, he was showing him some street fighting moves. (He was in his exercise attire for people that are oblivious!)

"Great job Combusken," said Jack.

Suddenly, he heard a whoosh come from behind him. He turned to notice the Mechafighters.

"Combusken, return!" said Jack.

Combusken returned to his Pokeball and Jack ran for his life as the lasers began to strike down on the ground. Explosions occurred and destruction of trees occurred. Many wild Pokemon left the scene as Jack was being attacked. Suddenly, he heard the sound of Junkheads around him.

"You will not interfere with his plans. We will destroy you," said one of them.

"Okay, there are many of you. I can take you all down," said Jack.

"That's just great," said Junkhead, "We will prevail."

Jack looked at him with a weird look. Suddenly, Princess Sprocket arrived with Manacle.

"Hi," said Sprocket.

"What do you want now?" asked Jack.

Sprocket smiled and laughed as she patted Jack on the back, "We're here to kill you. We have a plan that we can't disclose. It's best you don't know."

Jack looked at her and turned to Manacle, "Have a nice day."

"Usually, I don't hit girls," said Jack.

He kicked Sprocket in the face and she flew toward Manacle, "You're mean!"

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a girl's voice.

"Jack!"

Jack turned to notice that Jenna arrived.

"I thought you were with Zack going to the contest," said Jack.

"After what I saw on the way here, I told Zack to get to Fortree and not to ask questions," said Jenna.

"Well, it's nice to see you," said Manacle, "We better let the Junkheads take care of the job. Come on Princess before you become scrap metal. Use your electron beams Junkheads!"

The eyes of the Junkheads began to glow and electron beams came out, causing a major explosion.

"Let's go," said Jack.

"Right," said Jenna.

They flicked their wrists to reveal their morphing devices.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" they yelled as they combined the morphers together.

Their uniforms digitized as they began to attack the Junkheads.

"I think it's time for the weapons!" said Jack, "Overtech Weapon 4! Razor Cutters!"

"Yeah," said Jenna, "Overtech Weapon 1! Psy-Slap Shield!"

The rangers began to attack the Junkheads with their weapons. Jack slashed each one as they fell to his knees. He slashed the other one and gave a swift jab toward the mouth. He jumped up and turned to the rest of the Junkheads.

"Razor Leaf!" yelled Jack.

"Psycho Cut," said Jenna as she threw her shield.

The shield slaughtered the rest of the Junkheads while there were more cuts coming from the razor leaves.

"Initiating Self-Destruct," said the Junkheads.

Jack and Jenna jumped over a log that was down as an explosion occurred behind them.

"All right," said Jenna, "Overtech Rangers, Return!"

The ranger suits disappeared.

"Well?" asked Jack, "I better get going. See ya. Have a good time."

"Okay," said Jenna, "Oh, and Jack!"

Jack turned to Jenna, "What?"

"I have a feeling that you-know-who…" said Jenna.

"I know," said Jack, teleporting back to Meteor Falls.

* * *

Machine Fortress… 

Hephaestus was strapped to a table. He squinted as he saw the drill in Bolt's hand.

"Will this hurt?" asked Hephaestus.

"Um, listen. Machines don't feel pain," said Bolt as he drilled his shoulder. He inserted yellow wires in the shoulder muscle and put a small golden robot on it.

"Huh, where am I?" it asked.

"Meet Poppi. He's your assistant that can help you. Here's how it works. He will spring out toward the monster at unlimited range. He will go to a golden fuel capsule, like what we have in our bodies. He will release enlargement particles. Then, I will throw the lever on the bridge to make him grow using the enlargement beam on the ship!" said Bolt.

"So, Poppi, are you ready to go to Lilycove?" asked Hephaestus.

"Are you kidding? I'm ready to commit havoc," said Poppi.

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

"And Jenna helped you on the way? Baronaw's up to something," said Danny as he sat back down.

"Well," said Claydol, "How are the zords working out?"

"Uh," said Sean, "The Whiscash is done. Derik's taking it out for a test drive."

The rangers turned to the screen to notice a huge Whiscash zord that was rolling in the dirt. In the screen was Derik, not in ranger form. The cockpit was small and it had all the buttons to use the attacks and there was a crystal slot next to the joystick. In the back it was blue with a triangle design. Derik smiled as he worked the controls.

"These work perfectly," said Derik, "Heading back to base!"

"Great," said Sean, "The Jynx is almost finished, and then I can work on Jack's zord."

"What is mine anyway?" asked Jack.

Sean looked at him and laughed, "You'll just have to wait. Where's Jenna? In a couple of minutes, she needs to test drive the Jynx zord."

"She's at the contest hall," said Amii, as she polished her nails.

Suddenly, the alarm began to blare. The rangers turned to Claydol and looked at him.

"Where's Sgt. Fubrizzi? Oh, yeah. He went to the air force party!" said Claydol, "Anyway, there's seismic activity near Lilycove City."

Jack looked up and noticed it, "That's unusual. I'm assuming it's one of Baronaw's cronies. I better contact Jenna."

He began to use his wrist communicator.

* * *

Lilycove Contest Hall… 

Jenna was sitting down with her program in her hands. She had her purse on her lap and she opened up the purse and took out lip gloss and a mirror. She put on the lip gloss and put on some make-up. Usually, she would do this in the bathroom, but she didn't have the time because she didn't want to miss the first event.

"Hey, honey," said Zack.

Jenna looked at him. His hair was greased and he wore a black shirt with blue designs and white pants and brown boots.

"Is this the new you?" asked Jenna.

"Yup," said Zack.

Suddenly, a woman came out in a nice pink dress with a nurse hat.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Joy! Welcome to another Grand Festival. Today, we have multiple competitors, and remember to shut off all cell phones and other electronic devices for this!" said Nurse Joy.

Jenna nodded as her communicator beeped. Everyone turned to her.

"Um, excuse me," said Jenna, walking outside to the bathroom, she looked at her wrist communicator and activated it, "You know now is not a good time. I can't use any cell phones or this!"

"It's urgent," said Jack.

"Well, it was the wrong time to say it was urgent," said Jenna.

"Anyway, there's seismic activity heading directly for Lilycove, you better-," said Jack.

Suddenly, the place began to shake like an earthquake.

"Jack, I hate it when you're right," said Jenna.

"Okay, we'll be there," said Jack.

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

As Jack put on his normal clothes in the bathroom below Meteor Falls, he heard the alarm. He ran back toward the screen and turned the clicker to Lilycove Contest Hall.

"Okay," said Jack, "Tell the others I'll be there in a minute."

He got on the Overtech Jet Cycle and went as he fast he could to Lilycove. He parked the Jet Cycle in a nearby tree and ran toward the Concert Hall where they heard people screaming. When it was clear, Jack heard drilling. Suddenly, out of the ground was Horn Drill, and he was ready to battle.

"Great, now a humanoid Rhydon," said Jack.

Jenna walked out and Zack looked at the monster, "Mariah's monsters are machines?"

"No, she's not back. Now, quickly go," said Jenna.

"But," said Zack, but Jenna pushed him out of the way.

Suddenly, the other three rangers appeared by teleportation. Danny, Amii and Derik looked at the other two rangers.

"Are you okay?" asked Amii.

"Better than never," said Jack.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

"Well, let's give him a piece of our mettle. Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready!" said the others, "GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The braces combined, causing the rangers to transform.

"What?" yelled Horn Drill.

"Let's go," said Danny.

"Once I make Lilycove City a wasteland, you will fail," said Horn Drill.

"Really?" asked Danny, "Not really. Let's go, Poke Rangers!"

"OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!" they called out and as they posed a golden aura surrounded them.

Horn Drill lowered its drill and began to use Horn Drill, the rangers dodged it. He laughed as he had the advantage.

"Okay," said Danny, "Overtech Strikers, fire!"

They combined the swords and lasers and shot the drill. No effect occurred. He suddenly launched rockets from his back. Explosions occurred. Danny went to his left hand, "Sean, is there a weakness?"

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

Sean ran over looking for a weakness, "Hmm… I suggest maybe if you destroy the drill, maybe the weakness is inside the machine."

Jenna looked at Danny and she nodded, "Overtech Weapon 1! Psy-Slap Shield! Scan Horn Drill!"

A blue beam scanned Horn Drill. The hand opened up to show a red dot behind the drill.

"We need to destroy the drill," said Amii.

"I got it," said Danny, "Everyone! Get out your Overtech Swords on my command!"

The rangers took out their swords and stood ready.

"Attack!" he yelled.

The rangers jumped and flipped on the drill. Their swords began to shoot a golden thunderbolt, causing the drill to fall off. Horn Drill screamed as the drill was bits and pieces.

"Okay, Overtech Cannon," said Danny.

The Overtech Cannon was formed and Danny stood behind it, "Target locked."

Five multi-color explosions appeared behind them as the golden blast shot the Horn Drill and it exploded.

"The world is safe again!" said Danny as they saluted to the sky. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"I don't think so," said Hephaestus.

"Who are you?" asked Amii.

"I'm their technician. Prepare to die," said Poppi.

The Overtech Rangers looked at them like he was crazy. Suddenly, Hephaestus activated his communicator, "Prince, when Poppi does his thing, you know what to do."

"Target is locked on Horn Drill," said Prince Bolt from the intercom.

"What?" asked Amii.

"Poppi! Do your thing!" he said.

"POPPI?" asked the Overtech Rangers.

Suddenly, Poppi reached for Horn Drill and blue beams went in the golden fuel capsule.

"What is going on?" asked Jack, "HUH?"

Suddenly, a blue beam energized the enlargement particles as Horn Drill became super-sized.

"HOLY (bleep for five minutes due to saying every single curse word in the book)!" said Amii, "THEY NOW KNOW HOW TO MAKE MONSTERS GROW!"

Danny nodded, "Sean, are the zords ready?"

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

Sean looked at him, "Why do you ask? AAH!"

He yelped as he saw Horn Drill, "I only have two zords done. I'm working on the Moltres!"

"Send them," said Danny over the intercom.

"But, Danny," said Sean.

"JUST SEND THEM!" he yelled.

Sean gulped as he turned to the zord console, "Opening Zord Bay. Overtech Zord 1 and 3, engage!"

The Whiscash and the Jynx came out of the zord bay. The rangers turned to notice the Whiscash was chained to the Jynx as the Whiscash pulled the Jynx.

"That's my zord?" asked Jenna, "I hate Jynx!"

"Then… Never mind," said Jack.

"Ready?" asked Sean.

"Sure," said Jenna.

The two rangers jumped up and suddenly they were materialized in blue and pink light as they were sent into their cockpits. Derik appeared in his cockpit as the blue light stopped glowing and Jenna appeared as the pink light diminished.

"Okay," said Derik, "Let's knock him dead. What do you say?"

"Okay," said Jenna, turning to notice a pink circle in the back of the cockpit, "Sean did a good job. Let's see what we can do!"

She pressed Psybeam. A rainbow blast appeared from the lips and Horn Driller felt nothing.

"What?" asked Derik, "My turn, Water Pulse!"

The blast of water hit Horn Drill, but it wasn't worth it.

"Let's see, how about Stone Edge?"

Suddenly, rocks hit the zords. Danny, Amii and Jack watched as the Whiscash and the Jynx tried to fight them.

"We have to retreat! He's too powerful!" said Danny.

* * *

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**While Sean repairs Whiscash and Jynx, the Overtech Rangers were building the zords. However, when the Moltres is finished, Horn Drill attacks and so does the other monster. However, little did they know that the rangers have to work together if they plan to defeat something this big!  
**_

**Chapter 5: Assemble, Overtech Megazord! **


	5. Assemble, Overtech Megazord

A/N: Now, that I left you off with a cliffhanger, now it is time to go to Chapter 5. This time, you will see a new fortress, somewhat way different than the Peltine in Dimension Warriors, but you'll see it in Chapter 29… Ha, next chappie starts now!

* * *

**Continued From Chapter 4-**

_Last time on Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive, Baronaw gets mad when the rangers defeated his first monster. So, as a result of what he saw, he gave his technician surgery. Now, the monster Horn Drill decided to come into town and watch Lilycove's Contest Hall get ruined. When the Overtech Rangers appear, they destroyed him. But, he grew in the process._

_Will Derik and Jenna's zord crush him? Or will they need help? Find out on the conclusion of this two-parter. _

Horn Drill came at them like flies as he used his drill techniques on the Whiscash. Derik braced himself as the Whiscash flipped over. He put the zord back upright as he came toward Horn Drill. He used Zen Headbutt, and Horn Drill fell backwards. Jynx then used Blizzard and Horn Drill was frozen. He was so frozen that he disappeared back to base.

"I guess that will teach him a lesson," said Derik, "But, we better get back."

"Yeah," said Jenna, "Rangers, climb in."

The other three rangers nodded as they got in either zord, heading toward Meteor Falls.

* * *

**Yankee Blaze:** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)  
**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses. Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Now they're up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses. Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses. Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sean, Mika and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**They're more ready than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Colleen, Sara return at the Seashore House)__**  
**_

_**To Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers pose as the Mighty Morphin'… then to Overtech Overdrive)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation)__**  
**_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed; Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech) Poke Rangers**_

_(Quick scenes of battles, logo)_

**Chapter 5: Assemble, Overtech Megazord**

Sean nodded as he walked up to Derik and Jenna, "That was amazing."

"Thanks, you made them," said Jenna.

"I know. But, I shouldn't mention me," said Sean.

Jack and Amii looked at each other as they ran down to the zord bay.

"No, don't go in there!" yelled Sean.

Jack and Amii laughed as they saw the next two zords. One was a Bayleef and one was an Electivire, still being worked on.

"Holy crap!" said Jack, "Is it ready?"

"What?" asked Sean, "No. I didn't put the weapon systems in yet. No one use the zords!"

"Why not?" asked Jenna.

"Because of this," said Sean holding a CD.

Danny looked at the rangers and that CD, "What is it?"

"It's the CD to program your zords to combine into the Overtech Megazord! That's why I was hurrying. I wasn't expecting on Day 4 that Baronaw would know how to make the monsters grow!" yelled Sean, "Now I have to repair Whiscash and Jynx from what happened! DAMN YOU! DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?"

"Overtech Megazord?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Sean, "Look!"

He installed the CD. The rangers looked as they saw the legs, the chest and the torso with arms and a head.

"Not to mention that I haven't installed the Battle Helmet Program," said Sean.

"Well, that's nice," said Jenna, "But, we can help!"

"Why?" asked Sean.

"We damaged them, we repair them," said Derik, taking some of his repair tools, "Come on Jenna."

Jenna and Derik entered the zord bay and continued their work on fixing the zords. Danny also nodded, but suddenly the alarm rang again.

"Oh man," said Sean, "Drill's attacking and he's mega huge!"

Jack nodded, "Well, we need to create a diversion!"

Danny nodded and turned to Sean, "Is the Moltres zord ready?"

"It's the only one that didn't get destroyed yet," said Sean.

"I'll take it out," said Danny, "GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

He combined his braces and transformed into his uniform. He went up the stairs to get into a chair. The chair began to go down toward the Moltres zord cockpit. He got in and launched the Moltres out of the zord bay. The cockpit however was red with a huge star in the back behind him.

"Overtech Zord 5, Moltres!" said Danny, flying toward Slateport City where Horn Drill was attacking. Geki and Sid screamed as they ran toward the Seashore House for cover.

"Now that the Poke Rangers are gone, we're screwed," said Geki.

"Oh, really?" asked Sara, trying to put up boards for her windows, "Then why is there a mechanical Moltres?"

Geki looked at Sara and turned to notice a huge Moltres swooping down from the sky.

"Another zord, eh?" yelled Horn Drill.

"Flamethrower!" yelled Danny.

A huge blast of flames hit Horn Drill. Horn Drill didn't notice that his skin began to melt from the flames. He drilled Moltres in the stomach. However, Moltres got back up on it feet.

"Sky Attack!" he yelled.

Moltres began to glow into a flaming phoenix as it slashed Horn Drill. Horn Drill landed in the water and electronic sparks appeared.

"OW!" he yelled, "NO!"

An explosion occurred as the Moltres headed north. The people smiled as they saw what was going on.

"Interesting," said Geki.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

"You know fire weakens steel!" yelled Baronaw, running down to Hephaestus's lab.

"I know. Why? Did it get destroyed?" asked Hephaestus.

"Uh, yeah!" said Baronaw.

He grabbed Hephaestus by the neck of his armor, "I give you one more chance. You and Poppi must make another monster before all five have zords. Make a monster that is at least steel-resistant when grown! OKAY?" asked Baronaw.

"Yes sire," said Hephaestus.

"Okay, boss," said Poppi smiling from his shoulder.

"Don't smile!" yelled Baronaw, "I'm heading toward the bridge. I am going to demolish Slateport due to my misery."

Baronaw then got word of an intercom message from Manacle, "Go ahead."

"A couple of shuttles are coming up again!" said Manacle.

Boom! The ship rocked from their intense lasers, "Fire the lasers!"

Green beams came out from the ship, causing the explosions to be very severe from either side. An explosion occurred from all five shuttles that were launched.

"Demolish Mossdeep Space Center with Mechafighters! NOW!" yelled Baronaw, on his way to the bridge. Suddenly, he tripped over Princess Sprocket.

"Sorry, daughter," said Baronaw.

"It's okay father, let me help you," said Sprocket.

"Would you like to help me?" asked Baronaw.

"Why certainly," said Sprocket.

"I need you and your brother to distract the rangers, while Manacle goes down to Meteor Falls and destroys the zord console. I don't want the zords to be made," said Baronaw.

"Right," said Sprocket.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Jack and Amii just finished installing the cockpit of their zords and finally relaxed as they sat in their seats.

"This is interesting," said Jack, "Hmm…"

Amii nodded as she put her magazines in, "It's better than nothing."

"Yeah," said Jack, "Good night."

Amii turned around in her chair to notice Jack snoring, "Oh forget it."

Suddenly, the alarm rang and Amii got out of the Electivire zord and ran toward the main center with Jack, Derik, and Jenna.

"What is it?" asked Derik.

"Junkheads are attacking the space center," said Sean.

"Where's Jack?" asked Max, as he walked in from below.

"Sleeping in the Bayleef zord," said Amii, "I tried calling him. Heck, I even shocked him with Electivire's attacks. Thank gosh it's not very effective."

"I guess we'll do it without him," said Danny, "Ready?"

"Ready! Going Into Overdrive!"

* * *

The rangers landed at the Mossdeep Space Center. Sprocket and Bolt laughed as the Junkheads tried to find a way to destroy it.

"If it isn't the Overtech Rangers! It's nice to meet you," said Sprocket, "Now, let's fight! Junkheads!"

The Junkheads sprung from the space center and attacked the rangers. Danny jumped up and kicked one of them in the face and then did a spinning hook kick to the face. He jumped up toward the roof.

"Overtech Striker!" yelled Danny. His sword and laser combo shot the Junkheads with intensity.

Derik followed Danny's movements. He was swift and flowing like the water, dodging every move as quickly as possible. He kicked one of them in the face. He then took out his Overtech Sword.

"Overtech Sword, Ice Beam!" he yelled.

His sword began to glow blue as a huge ice beam froze the Junkheads.

Amii and Jenna were battling neck and neck as they finally got rid of the Junkheads with their special attacks. The four rangers turned to Sprocket and Bolt as they used electron beams at the rangers.

"Overtech Weapons!" said Danny.

"Right," said the others.

"5, Flame Sword!"

"3, Fin Blades!"

"2, Electron Chains!"

"1, Psy-Slap Shield!"

They used their special attacks on Sprocket and Bolt.

"Psybeam!" said Jenna, as the hand of the shield shot a rainbow blast at Prince Bolt.

Amii wrapped her chains around Sprocket, "Time to show you who's the real princess! Spark!"

Sprocket screamed as her hair was frazzled. Suddenly, Derik jumped up and began to attack.

"Whirlpool!"

He turned into a whirpool of water hitting Bolt and finally Sprocket was getting attacked by Danny.

"Flare Blitz Crash!" he yelled.

He struck Sprocket. Sprocket screamed as she fell toward the ground.

"Poke Rangers, I hope you die!" she screamed.

The rangers looked at each other and then they clicked on their morpher to return to Meteor Falls. When they got there, Sean was chained to the wall and so was Max. Jack however woke up and put his Razor Cutter toward Manacle's chin.

"What's going on?" asked Danny.

Jack pointed to the zord console as it was being repaired by Claydol.

"You won't win. Your zords will never prevail over the Machine Fortress," said Manacle.

"Well, the zord console is being repaired and you're a little bit late," said Jack.

Manacle was released and disappeared. Sean and Max were finally free from Manacle's chains.

"Thanks guys," said Max, "Anyway, I hope there is still memory to make the final product."

"Final Product?" asked Danny, removing his helmet.

"The Megazord is almost finished. We needed to make Battle Helmets that's all," said Sean, "And the Moltres Battle Helmet is done, the others are being made in production."

"Great," said Danny.

Suddenly, the alarm rang and Max used the clicker to notice another machine monster. It had armored Tauros legs, horns and arms and had a Manectric head with some of Rhydon's parts when it was destroyed.

"It's name is the Electron Bull. Apparently, no town in the southern region of Hoenn has power," said Claydol.

"We'll get him," said Jack.

"Back to the battle," said Danny.

* * *

Petalburg Forest…

The rangers arrived as they noticed Electron Bull.

"Finally," he yelled.

"Let's do it!" said Danny.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"We defend the world from machines! Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!"

Electron Bull growled as he used his electron beams at the ground. The five rangers fell down in the forest.

"Let's do it, Overtech Cannon!" said Danny.

The rangers weapons combined into the blaster, the hand arrived and a green target scope appeared in the hand.

"Target locked," said Danny.

"Ready!" said the rangers.

"Overtech Cannon, Fire!" said Danny.

A golden blast came out as it destroyed the head of the Electron Bull. The Electron Bull fell and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers cheered but suddenly Hephaestus appeared.

"I wouldn't celebrate, Poppi go!" said Hephaestus.

"By the power of the Machine Fortress, it is time to grow, baby!" said Poppi as he went to the golden capsule.

"Baronaw, activate the enlargement particles!" said Hephaestus.

"It's been activated," said Baronaw.

The enlargement particles activated as he grew and destroyed the trees.

"You know, that is harmful to the environment?" asked Hephaestus, "Wait a minute, that's not in the script."

Danny looked at the others, "Sean, are the zords ready?"

"Yeah," said Sean, "The Megazord is 97 percent downloaded into your zords. Once you see on the screen the bar filled all the way, use your Overtech subcrystals in the slot in front of the cockpit. Then the zords will combine!"

"Right," said Danny, "Overtech Zords, come out!"

The rangers turned to notice the Moltres flying with the Bayleef, the Elekid, the Whiscash and the Jynx coming toward the Petalburg Forest. Electron Bull laughed as all five zords arrived.

"Well, now we have five robotic Pokemon. How fun!" said Electron Bull.

"Let's do it!" said Danny.

The rangers nodded as they turned into beams of their ranger color. A red beam hit the Moltres as Danny materialized in his seat, "Overtech Zord 5, Ready!"

A green beam hit the Bayleef and Jack landed in his seat, "Overtech Zord 4, Ready!"

A blue beam hit the Whiscash and Derik arrived, "Overtech Zord 3, ready!"

A yellow beam shot into Electivire's head as Amii arrived, "Overtech Zord 2, ready!"

A pink beam hit the Jynx and Jenna turned around with a smile under her helmet, "Overtech Zord 1, ready!"

Electron Bull growled as an electron blast shot the zords in the ground. The rangers looked in awe as the Electron Bull laughed.

"Fire weapons, Flamethrower!" said Danny.

"Solarbeam, Fire!" yelled Jack.

"Water Pulse," said Derik.

"Charge Beam," said Amii.

"Psybeam," said Jenna.

All five attacks hit Electron Bull. Sparks were flying as he landed on the ground. As Danny's zord flew around him, he noticed a beeping noise on his screen. He turned to notice a Bayleef, an Electivire, a Moltres, a Jynx, and a Whiscash fire the ranger color beams together to become a huge pyramid, and the Megazord. He looked and nodded as he saw the layout of how to assemble. Suddenly, out of the rangers wrists was their subcrystals.

'_Megazord download complete.'_

"Okay, rangers. Who's ready to fight?" asked Danny.

In a four-way split screen with Jack and Derik on top and Amii and Jenna on the bottom, they both nodded, "Yeah, let's go!"

"Overtech Crystal 5, activate!" said Danny.

"Overtech Crystal 4, activate!" said Jack.

"Overtech Crystal 3, activate!" said Derik.

"Overtech Crystal 2, activate!" said Amii.

"Overtech Crystal 1, activate!" said Jenna.

A red crystal was in the slot in front of the cockpit as a gold beam activated.

"Overtech Zord 4 through 1 logged in," said Sean over the intercom.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's do it! Assemble, Overtech Megazord! Jenna and Amii, you're first. Then after that, it's your turn Derik to transform, then Jack, then me. Okay?"

"Right, let's assemble!" said the rangers.

The Jynx and the Electivire's heads disappeared, leaving the necks open. The legs and arms were hidden as they shrunk down to become the legs. The Whiscash back flipped to a 90 degree angle and split the bottom in half. The Bayleef's front legs disappeared and the back of Bayleef split in half and split both ways with the Bayleef head as the torso with the back legs as the arms with fists coming out of them. Danny watched as the Bayleef connected to the Whiscash. The Moltres flew around the almost completed zord as the Bayleef and Whiscash connected to Electivire and Jynx. The Moltres wings folded in as the Moltres connected to the back of the Megazord, with the human head that appeared out of the Moltres's head. The ranger chairs moved up toward the cockpit, with a red helmet with flames of a Moltres on top of the human head.

Danny was in the front with Amii and Jenna behind him and in the back was Derik and Jack.

"Assembly Complete, Overtech Megazord!" yelled the rangers.

Electron Bull ran toward them as he tried to slash the Megazord's chest. Danny kicked him in the shin.

"Danny, let me use the Bayleef's Magical Leaf on him," said Jack.

"Fire away," said Danny.

A rainbow cluster of leaves came out of the Bayleef's mouth as Electron Bull fell backwards again. Electron Bull wasn't happy and wanted to get rid of them. He used an electron beam at the Megazord. The Megazord fell down and landed on the ground. Jenna and Amii got the Megazord back up on its feet as it turned to the Electron Bull.

"I think it's time to eliminate this monster once and for all," said Danny.

"Right," said the rangers.

"Overtech Crown Saber!" said Danny.

A golden saber appeared from the Battle Helmet. The golden beams appeared from the handle to the tip of the blade.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled the rangers.

The Overtech Crown Saber slashed the Electron Bull in two as it exploded into a million pieces.

"Oh man," said Poppi from below, "Baronaw will put you in the scrap heap."

"Don't rub it in Poppi," the old technician said as they disappeared.

* * *

Seashore House…

"And that's how it happened?" asked Colleen, "Electron Bull was defeated like that?"

It was now the evening and the rangers had nothing better to do. Sara left early so the rangers decided to clean up and talk about it.

"So, now what will happen next?" asked Mika, still wondering.

"Well, the Battle Helmets that are being made. Have been put on hold, because they take a long time to construct and that was really weird," said Sean.

"What?" asked Mika.

"I think the Overtech Crystal has a spirit and it helped me design these zords with the help of it," said Sean.

"Same thing with the weapons," said Max.

Geki and Sid walked in to notice that the chairs were put up and everything else.

"Where's Sara by the way?" asked Geki.

"Uh, she closed early," said Jenna.

"Oh bye," said Geki, "Come on Sid."

* * *

_**Next chapter, Derik and the rangers go back to school... again (how I hate thee). When Derik filled his information to make the Poke Rangers game and a monster, Baronaw takes the monster from his data and uses it on the rangers. His objective: to send them to the sun. Will it work? Find out:  
**_

* * *

**EMERGENCY! WE WILL DIE! EMERGENCY ALERT!**

**Sean: (presses button) Overtech Zords, go!**

**(Overtech Zords get released)**

**Danny: Assemble, Overtech Megazord!**

**(Zords combine)**

**Yankee Blaze: Together they become unstoppable. Deluxe Overtech Megazord by Bandai. **

A/N: That was a bit intense for me writing this chapter. That should keep you busy while I am away. The next chapter will be posted when I get back. So, toodles. See ya when I get back.


	6. Target Rangers

A/N: Thank you for reading the first five chapters while I was away, and if you reviewed. Congratulations, you get a cookie. Now, time to start the next chapter. I changed the theme song a little bit because guess what? I found the lyrics. I just decided to edit them this chapter and not the previous five.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Poppi and Hephaestus finally finished it. It was a black machine box with a computer attached to it. Next to it, were tons of Pokeballs that had Pokemon DNA. All 492 (except Manaphy) were there.

"Finally, I can go recharge my batteries," said Hephaestus, "Poppi's batteries were already dead."

He went to a white tube with a green circle on top (somewhat similar to Star Trek with the Borg). He climbed inside and pulled the trigger as the green circle began to glow. He smiled as he was finally being charged.

* * *

**Danny:** And now, it's time to show it.

**Yankee Blaze:** Cue the Poke Rangers Corporation logo! (The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt, scene changes to the Machine Fortress)

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)  
**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses. Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses. Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at before (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses. Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Colleen, Sara return at the Seashore House)__**  
**_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers pose as the Mighty Morphin'… then to Overtech Overdrive)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation)__**  
**_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed; Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

**Chapter 6: Target Rangers**

_Well, specifically, there are only two._

A lightning bolt struck the sky as the dark clouds gathered around the city of Slateport. Rain came down from the sky, like a hurricane was coming through here. But, it didn't, the city was in a severe thunderstorm area that reached from there to Pacifidalog Town to the eastern edge of Hoenn, almost entering the Johto boundary. Meanwhile, at Slateport High, the rangers went back to school just to see what was happening, especially with Derik. Derik was in the computer lab, doing something important with his backpack to the side. Danny groaned as he walked in there.

"What are you doing here?" asked Danny, "Especially during lunch."

"Well, I wanted to get this done for my Computer Design teacher," said Derik, "What do you think?"

Danny gasped, "What the heck is that?"

"Poke Rangers: The Game, a prototype," said Derik, "I have a monster created already."

Danny looked at it as he pulled up a chair next to him. Derik clicked on the monster. It was a humanoid Solrock with rocket boosters that were rocks that were attached to him.

"What do you call this guy?" asked Danny.

"Solro. I was going to call him Silo, but Solro sounds a lot better," said Derik.

Danny nodded as Derik saved it into the hard drive with an encrypted code.

"Swellow?" asked Danny, "Okay… bird boy."

"Oh, shut it," said Derik, "Come on, let's get to the cafeteria."

Suddenly, the lights went out as all the electrical systems turned off.

"Blackout," said Danny.

Derik nodded, "Lucky for me it's saved, now to write it down on a piece of paper and head down to the cafeteria."

Derik took out a pen and a piece of paper as he wrote the password while walking down the corridors to the cafeteria… in the dark.

* * *

Machine Fortress..

Baronaw saw another shuttle and he blew it up, "It's pointless to shoot another rocket."

He turned around to notice Prince Bolt with a smile as he looked at his screen to see Derik and Danny in the corridors of Slateport High. Baronaw got up and walked up to Prince Bolt, smacking him in the face.

"My son, what are you up to?" asked Baronaw.

"Hacked into the cameras of Slateport City High, according to what I've seen, the Blue Ranger made a monster for some Poke Rangers game and its password protected!" said Bolt.

Princess Sprocket skipped toward her brother and father, "Well, I say it would be a great thing to do. I have a plan. I may be insane saying this."

"Go on," said Baronaw.

"Well," said Sprocket, "Remember when you send a couple of Junkheads to the sun and they burned to death due to the gravitational force?"

Baronaw nodded, "Go on."

"Well, how about the Megazord?" asked Sprocket.

Manacle, Tekla, Sprocket, Bolt, Hephaestus, Poppi, and Baronaw turned to her as they have realized that this was the greatest plan ever since sliced metal.

"EXCELLENT!" said Baronaw, "But, we need the password."

Bolt smiled, "He wrote it on a piece of paper and put it in his backpack!"

"Perfect!" said Tekla, "I can't wait to see this new shiny monster! I WANT IT NOW!"

* * *

Slateport High…

No sooner the rangers go around another corridor, they ran into Sean, Jack, Mika, Jenna, and Amii. They began to start talking when suddenly, the principal walked toward them.

"You know I decided to let school out early. You can go home," said the principal.

The rangers smiled, "Thanks!"

The rangers left through the school building. Five minutes later, tons of students ran out of the building in happiness. Sean and Jack looked at each other and turned to the rangers. Mika winked at the girls as well.

"Girls, would you like to go to the movies and see 'Mean Chicks'?" asked Mika.

"What's Mean Chicks?" asked Amii.

"It's a movie on how these female Torchics fight over the ones they love!" said Jenna.

"Okay," said the girls.

Jack nodded as he turned to Sean, "Well, you need help with the Battle Helmets?"

"Yeah," said Sean, "Let's go before we get soaked even more."

"Uh," said Danny, looking at the sky.

The two rangers looked up to notice that there was a white sky instead of a gray sky as it moved east.

"Well, before the night sky comes," said Sean.

Jack nodded following him. Which left Danny and Derik, "I guess that just leaves you and me, come on."

Danny and Derik walked toward Danny's new red Ferrari Enzo (I love Ferraris). He turned on the ignition and headed straight toward Mauville City.

"Where are we going?" asked Derik.

"We're going to the islands. Remember, your theme park?" asked Danny.

"Oh yeah, I haven't been there. I need to do an inspection!" said Derik.

Danny nodded as suddenly, a big clang from the back end made the car go to a complete stop. The rangers turned to notice a Junkhead, grabbing Derik's backpack. Derik kicked him out of the way as more arrived.

"What do they want with my backpack?" asked Derik, "What do they want with me?"

Danny turned to notice Derik's face being muffled. Danny kicked two of them out of the way. He then saw more Junkheads getting the backpacks. He kicked one of them in the face and used a sidekick attack to the metal grunt. The Junkheads used their laser beams and shot his car.

"My car, you shot my car. That's it," said Danny, "It's personal."

Danny looked at Derik as he nodded. They flip out their Overtech Braces and combined them, "Going Into Overdrive!"

The morphers activated and they donned their usual suits. Danny used a spinning hook kick on one of the Junkheads. He blocked the Junkhead's chopping technique with his fist, and threw him down. Derik jumped from the trees and kicked them with his aerial techniques. He chopped one of them down and noticed that the paper was taken out and being scanned. The Junkhead put it back and disappeared.

"Shit!" said Derik, he jumped up and turned to the Junkheads.

"Time for the Ice Ball technique!"

He turned into a huge ball of ice and ran over the Junkheads. He turned around and saw them self-destruct. Danny snickered as he saw one of Derik's great techniques.

"AMAZING!" said Danny, "Derik?"

Derik looked at Danny with regrets, "Overtech 3, Whiscash Return!"

He transformed out of the suit and turned to Danny.

"Danny, they scanned the password to the game," said Derik.

Danny looked at down and turned to Derik, "We better get to Meteor Falls."

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Bolt typed up the password and smiled as he got into the game.

"All right!" said Bolt, pressing a button. Baronaw looked at the monster, "Ah. Interesting. Hephaestus, can you convert that into a machine monster?"

"It would be honor," said Hephaestus, "Give me a chance to go to my lab. I'm only six-thousand years old."

"And I'm only one day old," said Poppi, "So step on it."

"Respect me," said Hephaestus.

Suddenly, Baronaw electrocuted them with his staff, "JUST GET TO THE LAB!"

The technicians nodded as they went toward the elevator. Baronaw smacked his head toward his face, "I should've sent him to the Scrap Factory."

Baronaw looked as he saw the technicians got into the lab, "We're ready."

Bolt pressed a button, "Transmitting data."

Hephaestus nodded as he received a CD, "Thank you."

He turned off the switch and went to his mechanical chamber, "Now for Solro. Just need to make him real and implant some machine stuff in him."

* * *

One hour later…

Baronaw walked in with a grudge, "IS IT DONE?"

"Meet Solro Version 2.0," said Hephaestus.

Baronaw smiled as he saw the humanoid Solrock, with metallic gloves, torso, armor with wires on his head with metallic booster rockets. He is also armed with a machine laser that could be set to overcharge at anytime. He smiled as he walked outside, "Thank you."

"Send him to the desert to lure the rangers," said Baronaw.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Jack looked at Derik strangely as he heard what Danny said, "Is it true? You made a game!"

"Yeah, but I wonder why they still scanned my password," said Derik.

Max laughed, "I know why."

Sean turned around, "Me too."

Max nodded, "They want to get your technology from the future."

Sean looked at him, "NO! IT WAS THE SCHOOL COMPUTER MORON!"

Max turned around in shame as Sean turned to Derik, "Did you have monsters in it?"

"I only made one," said Derik, then he looked at the screen and then the alarm rang, "I hate it when I'm right."

Claydol used the clicker and they noticed in the desert Solro using his machine lasers.

"Oh man, he wasn't like that in the game," said Danny.

"Danny, it doesn't take a nerd to put two and two together. The Machine Fortress enhanced his weapons and artillery," said Jack.

Sean looked at Jack and Derik looked at him in the same way, "No offense."

Claydol rolled his eyes as Sgt. Fubrizzi walked inside, "We've been monitoring him. Who made him?"

"I did," said Derik, "But, I didn't expect the Machine Fortress to transfer it here."

The rangers looked at each other as Sgt. Fubrizzi coughed, "Rangers. Suit up!"

Danny, Derik, and Jack nodded, "Yes sir!"

As they flicked their wrists, a red star, a green rectangle, or a blue triangle appeared sliding down their wrists to reveal their Overtech Braces.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready!" said the rangers.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" they yelled.

The morphers clicked open as they transformed into their uniforms. The rangers slid down to the Overtech Jet Cycles.

"Let's do it!" said Danny.

The rangers nodded as the doors opened, causing the rangers to go out of Meteor Falls, toward the desert.

"Good luck," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "I better go get a drink after this is done. Where are the girls."

"They shut off their communicators, apparently they're in a movie," said Claydol.

"I'll have to go down there myself," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

Out in the desert, the rangers stopped and ran toward Solro.

"So if isn't the guy who created me!" said Solro, pointing to Derik.

"Thanks," said Derik, "But -,"

"No time to talk. Poke Rangers, you're finished!" he yelled.

He set the laser to overcharge and aimed for them. A blue beam began to glow. Derik looked in shock as he knew what was going on. A blast occurred as he aimed for him when suddenly, Danny jumped over and took the hit, causing explosions to occur. Jack fell backwards as he landed on the ground due to the shock wave. Derik woke up to notice that he was still morphed and to notice Danny and Jack. Jack was okay, he was a little shaken, but not stirred, but however was out of morph. He ran toward Derik to notice Danny: in the worse condition ever. He was bleeding badly. Derik turned him around and gasped. Holes were in his shirt with blood coming out with his face as it was still bleeding. He looked up at him.

"Danny!" yelled Derik.

* * *

**Here are my announcements!**

**Derik will reply to your reviews today. **

**(Note that I'm just kidding. I wish this was a show though!) Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive merchandises their arsenal and zords as toys from Bandai. It's sponsored by the Poke Rangers Corporation with the help of Toei (who I don't own) and TV Asahi. Have a nice day!  
**

* * *

Danny was wrapped up in white tape around his head with white bandages around his stomach and wrists. Derik looked at the scanner and turned to notice the red beeping sound, he was alive, and conscious. He turned to Derik who was looking down sadly.

"What's biting you?" asked Danny.

Derik looked at him and tried to say it, but his voice was so dry, that he can hardly say a mumbling word.

"What?" asked Danny, groaning to get up, "You can tell me, remember I will have a son many years to come. You're him, so tell me what's going on?"

Jack walked up the stairs, and turned to Derik. The girls came running to see this.

"It was all my fault," he said.

Danny looked at him with the girls who looked at Jack for some explanation. He didn't have one.

"I created a monster. I was so careless of putting stuff in a place where some disgusting metal grunt got that the Machine Fortress used it to bring it into this world," said Derik.

The rangers looked at each other, and Derik turned to Danny, "WHY?"

Danny looked at the ground, "Because I put people who I trust first before myself. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few you know. Pass me my shirt."

"Or the one," said Jack.

"Or himself," said Jenna.

"Or herself," said Amii.

"Or… we get the point," said Mika.

Danny put the shirt on him and grabbed his red plaid shirt and put it over the shirt. Derik looked at him and then looked at himself. He walked downstairs and turned the clicker. He noticed that Solro was still in the desert.

"Hi," said Max, "How's Danny?"

"He's fine," said Derik, "Excuse me. But, I got to go."

Jack walked downstairs but stopped to hear Derik's voice, "I am going to the desert to find Solro. I must do this myself, don't let the others know that I'm gone."

"But," said Sean, "WAIT!"

Jack noticed that Derik went toward the arsenal bay. Jack pretended he didn't know anything. He walked down the steps and noticed that Claydol was there astonished with Max and Sean.

"So, how's everything?" asked Jack.

"Fine," said Claydol.

"Great," said Jack, walking back up the stairs.

Amii looked at him as he went up the stairs, "That was fast."

"We have trouble," said Jack, "Derik's going back out there to take on Solro, on his own."

"WHAT?" yelled Danny, "I got to go."

Danny got up from the bed, "Amii, let's go."

Jack, Jenna, and Mika went to the entrance downstairs.

"Hold it, leader!" said Jack, "As sub-commander of this team, we saw what happened. You're injured enough, do you want to die?"

Danny looked at Amii, and Amii shook her head, "Guys, if you had a son in the future doing the same thing right now, you would be up on your ass, and protecting him, even if you were crippled."

Amii and Danny walked down the stairs. Jenna and Jack rolled their eyes as they went downstairs with them.

"I'll monitor," said Mika, turning off the machines before it started screaming that someone was dead.

Jack, Jenna, Danny, and Amii stood in that order in front of the Plasma Screen TV. Derik was being blasted by him, and wasn't even wearing his ranger uniform.

"Are you sure?" asked Sean, turning to Danny.

Danny nodded, "Let's go!"

"Right!" said the others.

The rangers got on their Overtech Cycles and drove to the desert. There, Derik had blood down from his face with scrapes on his knees. He also had bloody fingers and had ash on his shirt. He jumped up and kicked Solro, but he was too metallic, even with the lasers from his Cycle. Suddenly, the other rangers pulled up.

"Derik, why?" asked Danny.

Derik rolled his eyes, "I wanted revenge. It wasn't your burden to bear."

"It is now," said Danny.

Derik got up, "Solro. I must say, you did a great job trying to kill me. But, your days of destruction have ended in turmoil! Rangers, Let's Pokebattle!"

"Right!" said the others.

"That was my line," said Danny.

"Now you know how I feel," said Jack, reluctantly.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" they yelled.

The rangers transformed into their uniforms. Derik nodded, "Let's do it! Poke Rangers…"

"Overtech Overdrive!" they yelled.

They posed as the Blue Whiscash appeared in the middle instead of the Moltres.

"What?" yelled Solro.

Danny and Derik jumped up, "Overtech Flame Sword!"

"Overtech Fin Blades!" yelled Derik.

Amii had to go to, "I have to get involved in this, Overtech Electron Chains!"

The three rangers jumped up and surrounded Solro. Danny jumped up with his sword and launched a huge fire storm as the sandstorm began to come through. A wave of flames appeared around Solro. Solro screamed as he was burnt to a crisp. Derik used his Fin Blades next. He transformed into a whirlpool of water. Solro screamed as he felt drenched. Amii was next as she clipped her electron chains to his jet pack.

"Thunderbolt!" she yelled.

The jet packs started to ignite as it exploded, causing the mechanical parts to rupture. Solro screamed as he fell and exploded. Hephaestus came by, "No! Well, I think we should stick to Sprocket's plan. Poppi, let's go!" he said.

Poppi screamed as the five rangers turned to notice Poppi filling it with electron particles and then he grew right away with a new enhanced jetpack, "I like to smash someone's head, like yours! He threw a huge boulder at the rangers. And he ignited fire from his jetpacks. The rangers dodged them as a huge firestorm started and hit the Jagged Pass, "I know what to do," said Derik, "Whiscash, arise!"

The Whiscash came out of the zord bay.

"Whiscash, use your Water Gun on the fire!"

A huge blast of water stopped the forest fire from spreading. He traveled over to the desert as the others arrived as well.

"Let's do it!" said Derik, as he jumped into a blue energy beam.

"Right," said the rangers, as they materialized into their own beams.

Danny landed in the seat and took out the Overtech Crystal, "Okay. Power up!"

The crystals were activated, "Assemble, Overtech Megazord!"

In a four-way split screen, the Megazord was formed and the rangers sat in the cockpit with Danny's Battle helmet covering the human head.

"Overtech Megazord, Complete!" said the rangers.

Solro laughed as he reached for the Megazord. The rangers look at him as they were caught in his grasp.

"He's crushing the zords!" said Jack, "Firing laser!"

The red flames burned his skin, but he snickered as the engines ignited. The rangers held on as Derik read the altitude, "Guys, we're going into space!"

Danny, trying to hold on, got up and moved to Derik's station, "What? Oh man!"

Jenna nodded, "All systems confirm. But why?"

"I want to know, but we might as well sit back and enjoy the ride," said Danny.

The rangers reluctantly nodded as they relaxed. Suddenly, Danny's ears began to pop as he noticed that they weren't just heading up into the sky, but out of the atmosphere. He saw Hoenn, Johto, Kanto, and Orre with Sinnoh partly on the other side.

"Could it be?" asked Jenna.

"Um… yeah," said Jack, "We're in space."

Amii looked at Danny as he looked at the screen.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Sean relaxed as the battle helmets were downloaded into the Megazord's archive.

"Okay," said Sean, "Where are they?"

He clicked the clicker on the TV, "WHAT THE HELL? THEY'RE NOT ON EARTH!"

"Sean, are you there?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Sean, "Where the hell are ya?"

"IN SPACE!" screamed Amii.

Max turned around with Claydol and Sgt. Fubrizzi giving looks at him.

Machine Fortress…

"For once," said Baronaw, "We won. Thanks to my daughter!"

Sprocket smiled, "Thank you!"

Manacle coughed and turned to the controls. Baronaw threw his staff at him. He yelped as he turned around.

"I know sarcasm. What the hell is the matter with you? You should be celebrating!" said Baronaw.

He turned to Sprocket, "Princess, it seems easy. Too easy."

"What?" asked Sprocket.

"If I know them right now, the rangers are communicating with their base, coming up with a solution," said Manacle.

"Well, they are near the gravitational force," said Bolt, "Communications are impossible."

"Tell Solro to let go of the Megazord and let it fly into the sun," said Baronaw.

Out in space, Solro let go of the Megazord.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's get back to Earth."

"How can we?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, heat began to rise in the Megazord, "We're coming up on something big!" said Derik.

Danny turned to notice a huge yellowish, orange star in front of them.

"The sun!" said Danny, "Sean, we're heading towards the sun!"

"Try… using… the… battle… helmets," said Sean, "Use red for warrior mode, use green for vine whips, use blue for water power, use yellow to electric power, and use pink for psychic and gravitation…. BZZT!"

"Sean!" said Danny.

"Um, we're at the sun and if we don't leave within 1 minute, we'll burn up to nothing," said Jack.

Danny turned to Jenna, "I am counting on you."

"Got it," said Jenna.

"Battle Helmet 5, disengage!" said Danny.

There were five colored levels in red, blue, green, yellow, and pink. The one that was up was in red, obviously. He pulled the lever downward, causing the flame helmet to disappear and for Jenna to enter the master control.

"Battle Helmet 1, engage!" said Jenna, pushing the pink lever upward. A helmet with blonde hair and with a pink gem covered the helmet.

"Gravitational Force power!" said Jenna.

The Overtech Megazord started to glow pink as it began to break free from the sun's gravitation force, heading toward Earth.

"Okay, we're free of gravitational field," said Jenna, "Amii, would you like to use the thrusters?"

"Absolutely," said Amii.

"Battle Helmet 1, disengage!" said Jenna.

The hair helmet disengaged and Amii got in Danny's seat.

"Battle Helmet 2, engage!" said Amii as she pushed the yellow lever up. The top of Electivire's head appeared with spark plugs that connected to the wings.

"Electron Thrusters fire!" she yelled.

Moltres's wings went from together to apart. She fired the thrusters, and the Megazord was flying as yellow light came out from the engines, heading toward Earth.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Bolt gasped as he saw what was happening, "Sir, sensors have picked a yellow glowing object heading to Earth."

"Could it be?" asked Baronaw, turning to Sprocket, "I'm disappointed in you!"

* * *

Back in Lavaridge Town...

Solro started using the lasers. The explosions occurred as he laughed in their face. He then felt a lot of pain as he was in shock. The people gasped as they saw the Overtech Megazord with a new helmet.

"What the hell?" asked Solro.

Baronaw and Tekla appeared and saw this, "Is that a new helmet?"

Baronaw shook his head and smacked Tekla. A thunderbolt hit Solro as he fell to the ground, destroying the hot springs. Next was Jack, who got in the seat.

"Battle Helmet 4, engage!" he yelled.

He pushed the green lever up as a huge green ring of leaves touched the head of the Megazord.

"Vine Whip!" said Jack.

SMACK! SMACK! Solro couldn't take any more whips as he hit the floor. He then turned to notice the Megazord coming closer.

"Disengage, Derik want to take him out?" asked Jack.

Derik nodded as Jack pulled the lever down. Derik jumped into the seat and pushed the blue lever up, "Battle Helmet 3, engage!"

A blue helmet with a white 'W' appeared with whiskers as it touched the Megazord's head.

"You're finished. It's time to go back to the game where you belong," said Derik, "Surf!"

A huge wave came from his whiskers as it smacked Solro around. Baronaw and Tekla gasped as he fell down into pieces. But, he was still up and ready to attack.

"Take it away, Danny," said Derik.

"Right," said Danny, going to his spot, "Battle Helmet 5, engage!"

The original wings with fire on it appeared as the green eyes lit up.

"Overtech Crown Sword!" said Danny.

The sword arrived and he began to attack.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, in a black background, a huge pyramid appeared with the five crystal shapes. The Megazord struck Solro. Solro yelled as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Baronaw looked at the Megazord, "Listen, Overtech Rangers. This isn't the end. I have more stuff for you!"

The rangers laughed as the Megazord finally stood there. The rangers moved the Megazord out of the vicinity and jumped out, making sure no one was there in front of them.

"Overtech Rangers, Pokemon Return!" they yelled.

Danny noticed that he wasn't wearing the bandages anymore, "How did it happen?"

"I guess when in ranger form, the Overtech Crystal makes your wounds heal faster," said Derik.

"True," said Jack.

The rangers watched as the sun began to go down in the west, with a clear pink sky. The rangers learned, especially Derik, that the needs of the many do outweigh the needs of the few. Even if it is to sacrifice their own life to save the ones they love. The rangers turned to the Megazord as they looked at the shiny metallic armor. What will happen now? Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!

* * *

_Ending credits:_

_(The city of Slateport appears, as Mika, Sean, Colleen, and Max turn around)_

_(By the waterfalls of Route 119, Danny in a karate suit, does a swinging kick to a rock and jumps up and down with an axe kick. He then rolls over and chops at the camera)_

_(Jack appears wearing a shirt, pants and boxing gloves. He punches in the meadow of Route 117, where there are Tauros running. He punched up in the air toward the camera)_

_(Amii flipped over and kicked to the sky and did a spinning hook kick. She was wearing a white sweatshirt with black pants in the forest of Route 120. Registeel, even though he's dormant, still watches. She throws a punch at the camera)_

_(Derik runs in the beach near the Sky Pillar. As we see Mantine, and Wailmer appear in the water. He flipped up toward the sand dune, where we see a gigantic Wailord. He lands, looks to the camera and nods)_

_(Jenna wears a pink kimono using her fans to smack dummies in the backyard of Edna's house. Pink flowers are shown around her as she slices more dummies with her fans and kicks them. She then uses a palm punch toward them.)_

_  
(The sun sets and the night sky appeared. The teenagers watch this. They turned around to notice the five rangers waving to them as they see Rayquaza's spirit in the sky.)_

_(The Overtech Rangers bring out their weapons and pose… END CREDITS!)_

© 2007 Yankee Blaze Productions

Thanks to Toei Corp. and TV Asahi (just kidding!)

* * *

_**Next Chapter, Jack gets tickets to another Rangerz concert, when suddenly Tekla's birthday arrives. The Rangerz come to play, and Tekla wants them at her birthday bash and Jack has to rescue them, before it is too late. What will happen? Find out on Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive**_

**Chapter 7- Birthday Bashing**

**GO INTO OVERDRIVE! **


	7. Birthday Bashing

A/N: Just letting you know that once again, I am back to my Friday updates which means there won't be a chapter for you every single day. I hope you enjoyed the toy promo for the Overtech Megazord and I hope to god you can watch out for other toy promos from my series in the future. Now, without further to do, let's begin Chapter 7 and continue the series…

* * *

Seashore House…

Danny was up once again hearing another phone call from his family. However, they were wondering when he was going to come back home. He told him whenever he could for now. I mean sure he has left over two years ago to start the Hoenn journey. And he came in the top 3 of the Hoenn League. The Dragonfly family was happy, but little did they know that he had a greater task. But, he couldn't tell them. Not even his older brothers that were rough on him in the past. He said his 'good-byes' and 'I love you, mom, etc.' and hung up the phone to get back to bed. It was now 11:30 pm. He lay to the side watching the stars at night and turned to notice the picture of his family. When he finally just closed his eyes, his communicator went off. Since, they got new communicators, they only began to glow a certain color at night. If it was red flashing lights, it wasn't him, it was Meteor Falls.

"Yeah, Claydol?" asked Danny.

"I called Jenna and Jack. Wake up the others and get down to the New Mauville plant right away," said Claydol.

"On it," said Danny.

Without one word, he got dressed, woke up his friends and they took the Overtech Jet Cycles to the New Mauville plant.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt, scene changes to the Machine Fortress)_

_**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)**__ Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…_

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)  
**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses. Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses. Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses. Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Colleen, Sara return at the Seashore House)__**  
**_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers pose as the Mighty Morphin'… then to Overtech Overdrive)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation)__**  
**_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed; Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(Quick scenes of battles, logo)_

**Chapter 7: Birthday Bashing**

The New Mauville Power Plant was huge. It had ladders from one corridor to the other with wires that had electricity coming from either side. Wild Voltorb were running around the inside with people working on the systems for the power plant to work across the mid section of Hoenn, which is Mauville, Rustboro, and Verdanturf.

The Overtech Rangers arrived at the scene to notice Manacle and another machine monster walking across the bridge with a couple of Junkheads. The rangers turned around to notice if anybody was there, but Max arrived as well to find out what was going on.

"Hi, I was working late at the museum. What's going on?" asked Max.

"We've got a situation here at the plant," said Danny.

"Great," said Max, "Who's that?"

The rangers turned to notice a huge monster. It was an Electabuzz Monster with black punching gloves. He also had red eyes with mechanical claws, arms, legs, and feet with the body being metallic yellow. Something precarious was going to happen here. The rangers had no choice but to investigate. They ran toward them with swift force as the monster arrived. Manacle laughed as he pointed his blade out toward them.

"Well if isn't you guys… and Max," he said.

Danny and the others looked at each other and then turned to Max. Max nodded and took out his morpher.

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The morphers activated and Max took out Kuto and was ready to attack. The rangers stood in formation.

"Overtech Weapon Power Up," said the rangers.

Their weapons appeared in their hands and they saluted with their weapons in the air, except Max. The rangers ran in advanced formation and attacked. Max sliced open the Junkheads with the Metallic Armor. He struggled attacking the Junkheads because of it, but he managed to overcome it when he used his Psychic attacks. Suddenly, he slashed the final Junkhead, but they self-destructed on the bridge, causing Max to jump over before the bridge collapsed. Danny jumped from one bridge to the other slashing the Junkheads in his wake. He flipped over and kicked the one behind him far away. He used a flame attack on the monster, causing the monster to fall backwards and land on his face. Jack however kept using the Razor Cutters, slicing them one after another and then finally when it came down to it, sliced the Junkheads till there were nothing more than a pile of scrap metal. He then turned to the Electabuzz monster, who was hitting Danny.

"Magical Leaf Punches!"

Electabuzz felt excruciating pain from his glowing fists. Jenna and Amii from the other side of the plant used their weapons against the other group that was there. Jenna jumped on one of the beams that held that section of the plant together and threw her shield. A pink glowing weapon has occurred as they began to self-destruct. The shield came back toward her as she flipped over the edge. Amii however noticed that Jenna joined up with Jack, Danny, and Max to defeat this monster. Quickly, she used her Electron Chains and wrapped the monster. Manacle laughed as he slashed Derik from his sword, causing him to land into the monster with his Fin Blades.

"Buzzer Bolt! Get up!" yelled Manacle.

The rangers stood in formation and turned to them. Manacle knew what was going on.

"Usually, I would stick around, but Baronaw would be upset if I died," said Manacle, disappearing. Leaving him defenseless.

"I might as well destroy the whole plant! Electron Surge!" he yelled.

Suddenly, wires came out causing numerous thunder attacks to hit the plant. Explosions occurred around them and even toward them as they flew out of the plant and hit the ground. Fire occurred everywhere around the plant as Buzzer Bolt laughed and turned to them.

"For once, you rangers are feeble and inadequate as you are brainless!" yelled Brain Bolt, "My blackout scheme would have worked."

"Not against us," said Danny.

The five rangers posed as they took out their Overtech Blasters and Swords and combined them.

"Overtech Strikers!" yelled the rangers.

The rapid laser fire shot the monster.

"Assemble, Overtech Cannon!" said Danny.

The rangers combined their weapons and the hand once again targeted the weak spot.

"Fire!" they yelled.

A golden beam shot out of the cannon as a multi-colored explosion occurred from behind causing the monster to short out and die. They waited for a couple of minutes before saluting, but it grew bigger thanks to Poppi and Hephaestus.

"Overtech Zords, arise!" yelled Danny.

Sean, half asleep suddenly woke up to notice that Buzzer Bolt was up and destroying the city.

"Huh?" asked Sean.

"SEND THE DAMN ZORDS!" yelled Amii.

Sean noticed Max there and sent his Mewtwo zord and then took out a key to turn on the Overtech Zords. While the Mewtwo zord turned into the Psy Phoenix, the rangers got into their zords.

"Okay, Overtech Crystal activate!" said Danny.

In a four-way split screen, Jack, Derik, Jenna and Amii connected their crystals to the cockpit to activate Megazord assembly. Danny turned to notice the golden pyramid that said 'Ready for Megazord Assembly.'

"Assemble, Overtech Zords," yelled Danny.

The zords transformed and combined together to make the Megazord.

"Assembly Complete, Overtech Megazord!"

The Megazord jumped up and kicked Buzzer Bolt's face. The Psy Phoenix used its Psybeam attacks on it, but it was being knocked out of the way.

"Don't worry, Max. I'm coming with the Shogun Megazord," said Sean, gathering the seven scrolls.

The Shogun Megazord was formed as the Psy Phoenix connected to it.

"Okay," said Max, "Thanks."

The Overtech Megazord was being pummeled by Buzzer Bolt's electron punches. Suddenly, Derik jumped in Danny's seat and threw him out.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Battle Helmet 3, engage!" said Derik.

The Moltres battle helmet disappeared and the Whiscash battle helmet attached to the head.

"Water Pulse!" yelled Derik.

A blast of water came out of his whiskers and shot Buzzer Bolt. He turned to notice the Shogun Greatzord launching their rockets and blowing up the sinister creature. But, it wasn't done yet. Danny jumped in the seat after another Water Pulse splashed his eyes, causing a huge machine gear to be exposed.

"Battle Helmet 5, activate!" said Danny.

The Moltres helmet appeared as the Whiscash helmet disintegrated.

"Overtech Crown Sword! Overtech Crown Slash!"

The Battle Helmet began to glow as a golden beam materialized in the fist of the Megazord revealing its sword. Their ranger powers surrounded the tip as a golden pyramid appeared behind it. The monster looked at it as he began to use his strongest attack, but was destroyed as the sword crashed down with a gold line. Buzzer Bolt yelled as he exploded into smithereens.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw smacked every single machine he saw on the bridge, "That was the worst plan! Take out the power from the power plant? Are you INSANE?"

"Manacle's idea," said Sprocket.

"Oh, shut up!" said Manacle, smacking Sprocket with his sword.

"Hey, don't you reprimand my daughter that way!" yelled Baronaw, as sparks began to fly from his crown, but Tekla smacked him, "Baronaw, please. Not on my 6000th Birthday!"

Baronaw began to protest, but he instantly turned to Tekla, "I FORGOT!"

Tekla shook her head, "Shut Up! You always forget! As always, you are too busy being selfish and once again being dumbfounded when it comes to your family."

"Okay," said Baronaw, "What would you like on your birthday?"

Tekla smacked her fan as she took out a green flyer. Baronaw grabbed the flyer and looked at it, "Oh, music!"

"Yeah," said Tekla, "DUH!"

Baronaw walked on the platform and looked in the viewing screen, "Let's regenerate. Maybe, I can kidnap the band to play here!"

Slateport High…

Jack ran toward the rangers, Sean, Max, and Mika in the Science Wing with great news. He held green tickets in his hand.

"Guess what I got?" asked Jack.

"Let me guess, tickets to Woodstock?" asked Derik with a chuckle.

"No… Rangerz at the Ever Grande Stadium!" yelled Jack.

The rangers gasped as they all took one, "When?"

"Saturday Night at 8:00 pm," said Jack.

The rangers looked at the time and knew it was last period. Without even saying goodbye to Jack, they took off to get ready to go to the concert. Jack nodded, as he knew that the band was practicing in the band room. So, Jack decided to stay after school to do his homework, well whatever he had to do that should be called homework and listen to the rock and roll group practice.

The Junkheads arrived an hour later in the school to get to the band room. They began to become stealthy like ninjas, heading toward its prey. Jack was finishing up an Economics assignment and gasped to notice Junkheads in the room. Jack got out of his seat, "Why are they here?"

Jack went to his communicator and pressed the button, "Meteor Falls, monitor Slateport. Junkheads are in the area. I may not need backup."

"Got it," said Claydol over the intercom, "Out."

Jack pulled out of the chair and walked toward the music rooms when suddenly he turned around to notice the Junkheads turn to the band room on the left. They turned directly toward him and then disappeared, "Oh crap. Green Ranger. We weren't ordered to attack. Self-destruct! Self-destruct!

KABOOM! Part of the roof fell and the band room blew open. The Rangerz ran to notice this and looked at each other.

"Dude," the lead singer said, "The Machine Fortress grunts just blew up for no reason!"

"We noticed like a year ago," the drummer said.

Jack turned around and went to the exit. They were good with music, but they were bad when it came to observing what was going on.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

"You got to be kidding me," said Baronaw, "Junkheads explode to get the band and you make a monster that looks like… yuck… a mix between Blondie and… Whitney Houston and… Britney Spears… and Lindsay Lohan-," said Baronaw.

"My king, relax!" said Poppi, "Introducing the Sleeper and Controller, whatever you call it of Rock: Jiggly Jagar."

It was a humanoid Jigglypuff with a rock suit, a guitar and a huge smile with big blue eyes.

"All we need to do is use Sing at the concert tomorrow night and knock out everybody and then grab the group here to sing for our loveable Queen!" said Hephaestus.

"Exactly," said Jiggly Jagar.

"Ha! And I heard the rangers would be there. I think if we lure them morphed, and capture them, we can amplify the monster's guitar to control not also the band to play, but the rangers to dance!" said Sprocket.

"GREAT!" said Baronaw, "Tomorrow night, my love will finally get the band and the rangers to dance and then we can slaughter them and get rid of them. It's been a BAD two weeks and I can't stand to lose any longer."

* * *

Ever Grande City…

The rangers screamed with the crowd on a humid Saturday night when the Rangerz dressed up in Mighty Morphin' costumes arrived with two girl dancers, now dressed in Derik's color and Max's color as his back up singers.

"Are you ready to rock?" yelled the leader.

"YEAH!"

The Rangerz picked up their helmets and began to play a song called, "We're Gonna Save the World." Jack was so excited that suddenly the communicators beeped. Danny pressed his communicator and no one heard his conversation with Claydol.

"GUYS, THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACK!" yelled Danny, "LET'S GO!"

Jack didn't hear them as the other four left Jack, Sean, Max and Mika. Suddenly, Amii pulled Jack's ear as he was being bodysurfed through the crowd.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Monster attack," said Danny.

"Oh," said Jack.

"What?" asked Jenna.

"I may know why they're here," said Jack, "I'll stay here, keep the monster busy."

The four rangers nodded.

"Let's Pokebattle!" said Danny.

"GO INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The rangers morphed and headed outside the stadium where Jiggly Hagar had his guitar destroying the Elite Four's stadium. The rangers surrounded him.

"Oh, just in time," said Jiggly Jagar, "Get em!"

Suddenly, Sprocket, Hephaestus, Sprocket, Bolt and Manacle arrived as they released electron nets and shocked them.

"What?" asked Jenna, "This was cheap!"

"Can't Drive…," said the Machine Fortress in unison .

The rangers turned to notice Jiggly Jagar strike his chord.

"FIFTY-FIVE!"

Suddenly, purple waves caused the rangers to scream as they fell asleep to Jiggly's Sing attack with the lights being blasted and the bleachers cracking from the vibration of the sound. Manacle activated his communicator.

"Transporter Chief," said Manacle, releasing the nets, leaving the four rangers on the floor, "Four prisoners to beam to the stage!"

Instantly, green beams appeared, transporting the four rangers to the ship.

"Jiggly, head out there to the other concert and yell 55 again!" yelled Manacle.

Jiggly Jagar nodded as he pranced to the stadium. The crowd began to scream and Mika, Sean and Max ran up the cliff toward Jack who watched this, suddenly he struck the chord.

"FIFTY-FIVE!"

The purple waves caused the people to sleep. The rangers dodged the flying trees coming from the blast and the Rangerz fell asleep. The Machine Fortress grabbed the Rangerz and left without a trace.

"We better get to Meteor Falls. Oh crap, Colleen wasn't invited," said Max, "Lucky, I made duplicates!"

The sound was so fierce that the rangers hit the wall. Max, Jack, Sean and Mika hit the rock wall and fell backwards, knocked out for a little bit. The night sky was still there as Jack woke up to notice that he was still alive with the others.

"We got to get Meteor Falls," said Sean.

Jack turned to notice Sean already up with Mika and Max coming around.

"Let Colleen know. I may need her help," said Jack.

* * *

_(Jack does the transformation sequence in the desert. The brace combines showing a commercial break)_

**Jack's replying to your reviews today! Derik was sorry that he forgot, but he will reply to the reviews now that I've updated a couple days ago. Heh…**

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The rangers teleported down with Sgt. Fubrizzi walking in with coffee and wore a red robe, "Hey, what's up? Why are you up at 4:30 am?"

"Uh," said Jack, "Jiggly Hagar used a sleep spell on the crowd and took the rangers, and he made our ears bleed."

Suddenly, Colleen yawned walking by to notice that the rangers were kind of deaf.

"Well, what happened? I was on my way to the concert because SOMEONE forgot to get me a ticket and I saw green beams from the Elite Four Stadium and I hit a rock wall," said Colleen, "After I came around,I instantly used the Meteor Falls teleporter to get here, thanks to Claydol."

"Well, thanks," said Claydol, "Well, I used a sensor sweep, no signs of ranger life on Hoenn."

"Check Long Range scans," said Sean.

Claydol pressed a couple of buttons to notice that there were twelve humanoid signs out of Pokemon Earth. It turned to the Machine Fortress ship.

"Rangers, you may have to use the Overtech Zords to get in," said Claydol, "Oh, I knew this would happen."

"Okay, I am going to use Overtech Zord 5," said Jack.

"4," said Sean.

"3," said Max.

"2," said Colleen.

"I guess that leaves me with… 1," said Mika.

Sean nodded, "Oh, and I put something in Danny's zord that you may use."

He pressed the button on the clicker to notice a black wheel with red hubcaps on either side. It also was visible that way the ranger could get in the zord.

"This is the new Overtech Rocket Wheel! Launched at 500 miles per hour, it can obliterate a monster within seconds, also use the Overtech Cannon too," said Sean.

"Great," said Jack, "GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

"Water Power, Mudkip!"

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

"Dark Power, Poochyena!"

"I don't have a ranger power," said Colleen.

The rangers looked at Colleen and suddenly Claydol pushed a button to slip Colleen in Amii's old Pink Ranger suit from the one of the eight tubes behind her and turned it into Amii's Poke Morpher.

"Psychic Power, Abra!"

The morpher clicked open, releasing pink light from the silver buckler, transforming into Amii's old ranger color.

Colleen smiled, "Thank you Claydol."

"Give it back to me when you're done," said Claydol.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Tekla, Baronaw, Bolt, Hephaestus, Poppi, Sprocket and Manacle with a couple of idiotic Junkheads watched the Rangerz play with the Overtech Rangers as they sang for the queen on her birthday.

"They are on their last number sir," said Hephaestus.

"Great!" yelled Baronaw, "Jiggly Jagar. Stand Ready!"

The monster giggled and nodded, "Ready to ROCK!"

* * *

Back on Hoenn…

The rangers got in the Zords and headed out to the Machine Fortress. On the way, Mika pressed on to Overtech Zord 2's intercom.

"Want to trade?" asked Mika.

"No," said Colleen.

Suddenly, a green laser appeared.

"Okay, let's show him. Sky Attack!" said Jack, "Where's the button?"

He pressed a blue button. The Moltres attacked the Machine Fortress causing shield damage. The place rocked as Baronaw heard the alarm and flashing red lights. He walked to the intercom.

"WHAT IS IT?" yelled Baronaw.

"The Zords are here and attacked our shields!"

BOOM!

The Solarbeam destroyed the side shields while the Whiscash used Water Pulse. Jynx used Psybeam and Electiivire used Thunderpunch and the shields weakened a bit, causing the top shield to collapse. Jack teleported to Overtech Zord 4 as he activated automatic transport and return to Ever Grande. The four rangers and Rangerz were teleported in the zords and landed in Ever Grande City. The Rangerz were put back on stage and the rangers were sleeping in their cockpits except for Colleen, Jack, Mika, Sean, and Max.

Jiggly Jagar arrived with his song and the rangers dodged the attack.

"I think it's time for the Overtech Rocket Wheel!" said Jack.

The Moltres rose from the ground and launched the wheel as the rangers used the Poke Blaster from the Mighty Morphin' arsenal. It did damage, but not as much.

"Engage Rocket Wheel, NOW!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, the wheel was launched. A red aura began to glow as the Rocket Wheel pierced the chest of the monster, causing explosions to occur. A green beam came out of the wheel as Jack fell and hit the ground.

"Awesome," said Sean.

"Ow," moaned Jack.

Suddenly, Poppi released particles and it was activated for Jiggly Jagar to grow bigger.

"Rangers, to the zords!" yelled Jack.

The rangers got in the cockpits, Jack kicked Danny out of the chair and sat down to take out his Overtech Crystal. He transmitted his to Sean's as the others grabbed theirs. They inserted them to combine the Megazord.

The five seats went up as the flame helmet attached to the human head.

"Assembly Complete, Overtech Megazord!"

Jack activated his Battle Helmet, "Battle Helmet 4, go!"

Battle Helmet 4 attached to the head as he pummeled the Overtech Megazord. A clutter of leaves came out of the head and a huge Solarbeam came out causing a huge blast of destruction.

"Wait a minute," said Sean, "Jack, targeting scanners report that if you destroy the guitar, you can break this spell. I could do that! Battle Helmet 5, activate!"

Jack pulled the green lever and pushed the red lever causing the flaming helmet to appear. Flames came out of the helmet causing the guitar to explode. Suddenly, the rangers that were unconscious were up in the cockpit, tired from the spell.

"What… the hell?" asked Danny, "Thanks."

Amii gasped as she saw Colleen.

"For a limited time," said Colleen, "I think."

"Who cares?" asked Amii, "I'm sure he'll give you the morpher."

Suddenly, Jiggly Hagar kept yelling "FIFTY-FIVE!" Systems were blown as the Megazord fell down. It got up however as Sean got out of Jack's spot and Danny squeezed in the cockpit with the others getting out of their seats.

"Sean, you designed this cockpit to be too small," said Danny.

"Well, it's supposed to be similar to a cockpit of a jet fighter from the Hoenn Air Force," chuckled Sean, "Let's do it together!"

"Right," said Danny, "Overtech Crown Sword!"

The sword arrived in the Megazord's hands. The people and Rangerz watched as Jiggly Hagar has his last minute.

"Whoa, baby!' he said.

"OVERTECH CROWN CRASH!"

As all ten rangers yelled it out, the golden line split Jiggly Jagar in two and a mega explosion occurred.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

"What the hell was I thinking?" asked Baronaw.

"At least the concert was nice," said Tekla, "Too bad we couldn't slaughter them."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, we might as well regenerate. It's nearly dawn," said Baronaw.

* * *

Ever Grande…

The rangers met the Rangerz and signed autographs with the fans. The rangers laughed as they began to help the Rangerz as the sun began to rise in the east, the rangers posed as the final number was introduced. Colleen used Amii's pose of the Pink Ranger, Sean did his, Mika did hers, and Max did his. Suddenly, they turned to notice the Overtech Rangers in the upper stage, posing. Danny posed like a judo master, Jack posed like a boxer, Derik posed using some gymnastic split with his hands up in palm chops, Amii put her right knee up and posed to the crowd like a martial artist from the USA and Jenna posed like a she was going to use Chinese boxing (and yes, that IS a form of martial arts!). The red pyramid began to glow as the audience cheered.

"GO INTO OVERDRIVE!" yelled the audience.

* * *

**End of Chapter…**

A/N: I have a quiz for you. What does this episode in Zeo kind of relate to? Is it?

A- Instrument of Destruction

B- Puppet Blaster

C- The Power of Gold

D- Oily to Bed, Oily to Rise

And who is the rockstar that sings "Can't Drive 55" that was used in the song? (Go on YouTube, they have the video!)

A- Bon Jovi

B- Sammy Hagar

C- Amy Grant

D- Geki Limestone

Winner gets to make a Pink Space Ranger, and an In Space storyline.

_**Next chapter:**_

_**Jenna and the cast star in Phantom of the Opera in the abandoned playhouse in Fortree when suddenly Duskphantom, Baronaw's monster traps them. What are the rangers going to do and what will happen to Jenna? Find out on:**_

**Chapter 8- The Duskphantom of the Opera**

**GO INTO OVERDRIVE**

**See ya, and remember Jack's replying! **


	8. The Duskphantom of the Opera

A/N: I hope you enjoy next chapter as well as I had writing it. I tried my best to write this one, it was kind of fuzzy when I started thinking what would happen in my mind… OH, and I screwed up the storyline for this chapter that I said was going to be next chapter. Oh, well…

* * *

Edna barged open the door as Jenna was feeding all nine of her Pokemon. She looked at her as her Buneary jumped on Edna. (Edna still takes care of Plusle, Minun, and I think it was the Pichu) 

"You look angry," said Jenna.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO BE DAMN ANGRY!" screamed Edna. The Buneary screamed and cried as it went to Jenna.

"Sorry, Buneary," said Edna.

"Yeah, Buneary, she's not mad at you," said Jenna.

Buneary laughed out loud as she sighed in relief. Jenna wiped her tears and she continued to eat.

"I'm laid off," said Edna.

Jenna gasped, "THAT'S HORRIBLE! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?"

"I'll think of something, darling," said Edna, walking to notice that the doorbell rang. Jenna answered it to notice Jack and his Delibird walking inside with a huge present.

"What's with the Delibird and the present?" asked Jenna.

The Delibird gave a huge glowing orb to Edna and suddenly there was a loud explosion…

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt, scene changes to the Machine Fortress)_

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)  
**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses. Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses. Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses. Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)__**  
**_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation)__**  
**_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed; Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)__**  
**_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(Quick scenes of battles, logo)_

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Duskphantom of the Opera**

Slateport High…

Geki and Sid were once again walking, but however stupid they were, Geki sometimes had the tendency to shove people in their lockers. Sid still wanted to know what was going on. Suddenly, he pushed a girl in the locker and she screamed as Sid turned to him, "What were you thinking?"

"Sorry," said Geki, "I'm a little confused with myself right now."

"You were mean like last year to everyone. Are you doing drugs?" asked Sid.

"No!" yelled Geki.

"Then what's with you?" asked Sid.

"I'm sick and tired of being the bully," said Geki, "After seeing what I saw when the last battle of Mighty Morphin' occurred." (He thinks he's tired of it, rolls eyes)

"How could you be there, you asshole?" asked Sid.

"SHUT IT! I don't hide when trouble occurs," said Geki.

"You used to," said Sid.

"Whatever," said Geki, throwing a piece of paper on the floor. Sid went for it to notice that he had a notice of recommendation, "What is this?"

"Just something that I shouldn't have showed- OW!" he yelled.

He fell on the floor as someone tripped him. Everyone laughed as he got up and brushed his clothes, "I'm okay."

He walked down the steps to his next class to notice Jenna and the others looking at them strangely and he gave the same look back. Jenna then realized he was back to being a stupid bully. She rolled her eyes as she walked up the steps to open her locker to realize that not only there were people shoved in lockers, but there was a job application in the main office. She walked up to notice that there were new teacher applications. She took one for Edna and walked toward her next class.

After school, she drove to her house and walked in to notice Edna sleeping in her nightclothes.

"I know they laid you off at the teaching institute and I thought it would be okay if I got you an application from our school. We need to do a senior show and we need a drama teacher for the art department, and I know you had a master's degree of teaching in the navy, so… are you in?"

"I would be happy too, beats sitting here, watching Soap Operas," said Edna.

The next day, the rangers walked to notice that the Senior Show for the class of 2008 is known as 'Duskphantom of the Opera'. Sean looked wide-eyed as he saw this. Derik and Danny nodded to each other as they saw the flyer.

"Auditions are in the Misetu Town Opera House. That's east of Fortree City!" said Amii.

"Great," said Jenna, "I guess you have heard my aunt is teaching drama here and is doing this production. C'mon. We'll take my car to get there."

"Too bad Max or Colleen is not here to be in this play," said Mika, "It would be fun with them!"

* * *

Machine Fortress… 

Baronaw turned around as he saw the flyer from Bolt's station, "Duskphantom of the Opera at the Abandoned House in Misetu Town. And Edna Whitestone, Jenna Whitestone's aunt is directing it? And since they are seniors," he said to his Department Heads, "They are eligible to audition for the play. Any suggestions?"

"Well, we can capture the Pink Ranger," said Hephaestus.

"And?" asked Bolt.

"Well, you'll see," said Hephaestus, "We learned that Duskphantom has a lover named Cassandra. Mechaskull will capture her to find the real Cassandra. Trust me, we thought of it and it was full proof!"

The Abandoned Opera House of Misetu Town…

Jenna parked the car and the rangers went in the opera house. It was almost a century old with holes on the roof and the floor with broken windows and chairs that were burned to the ground. Why would there be an audition here? Most of the seniors there, including Geki, Sid, and Zack who saw Edna as they auditioned:

**WARNING: This audition contains people singing good and bad. They also made fun of these songs because of it. I don't own the songs And there were harsh comments made, don't sue me, sue the plot bunny. It made me do it. **

"Happy Birthday TO YOU!" yelled the girl and Edna covered her ears, "Next!"

"Tomorrow, Tomoooorrrow! I love ya Tomoorrow! Tomorrow's only a day AWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Geki from the top of his lungs.

"NEXT!" yelled Edna.

"I was made to love you, I was made to do you," said Sid.

"You're a pervert! It's I was made to love you, I was made to find you! It's a good thing Geki turned over a new leaf. Next," said Edna.

"Ten days have come and gone, Ten days and I'm all alone," said Amii.

"Very good," said Edna.

"Really?" asked Amii.

"NEXT!"

"It's a View to a Kill!" said Jack, "YEAH BABY!"

"No baby!" said Edna, "Next!"

"Dirty Pop! Baby, baby, you can't -," said Danny.

"HOLD IT!" yelled Edna, "N'Sync's dead like forever! NEXT!"

Derik had the microphone and began to speak, "Please just don't play with me. My paper heart will bleed."

"Excuse me," said Edna, "Are you emo?"

"Um, that is REALLY insulting," said Derik, "No."

"NEXT!"

It was Sean's turn, "Moody-,"

"NEXT!"

"B- Damn it!" yelled Sean.

"I'm hung up, I'm hung up on you," said Mika.

"And I'm hanging up you!. NEXT! I hate Magmardonna!" said Edna.

"STOP! In the name of love!" said Zack.

"STOP! In the name of NEXT!" screamed Edna.

Finally, it was Jenna's turn.

"I dug my key into the side of his little pretty supped up 4 wheel drive. Carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Lightning rod to both headlights. Slashed a hole in all four tires. Maybe he'll think next time before he cheats," said Jenna.

"Interesting. Well, that's the end," said Edna.

The cast turned to Jenna and gave her that stuck up look. Everybody but the rangers and Zack thought her butt doesn't smell (meaning- everyone thinks except her friends that she's snobbish and she thinks she's better than them, ESPECIALLY if her aunt is directing the play).

"Don't worry," said Zack, putting his hand on her, but she didn't want to be touched. She walked out the door and never said a word. She sat down and released her Buneary. Buneary walked around and sat on Jenna's lap as Jenna threw rocks at the trees.

"Sorry," said Jenna, "I am not in a good mood."

"Bun…," said Buneary.

An hour later, the rangers walked by to notice Jenna depressed as she threw another rock at another tree, petting her Buneary.

"Jenna!"

Jenna turned to notice Sean, Danny, Amii, Derik, Jack, Mika, and Edna running toward her.

"Don't let the others get you down. Did you give the bullies a part?" asked Amii.

"No," said Edna, "I hated their songs anyway. It was really weird."

In the midst of the trees, Prince Bolt ran by with a mechanical human that wore a black cloak and had a mechanical body with a head of a Duskull.

"Mechaskull, it's time to show that you are Duskphantom. Do you see the girl in Pink with her brown bunny?" whispered Bolt.

Mechaskull nodded.

"Well, she's Cassandra. You have to kidnap her. She's your love. The love you have waited for," said Bolt.

"It should be my pleasure! For once, I will have my love!" he said.

Mechaskull was about to go, but Bolt pulled him back, "No! We have to go to the Opera House and see if we can find an organ to lure them. Then we will attack Fortree City, since we are close there and the rangers will be weakened a little bit!"

Mechaskull laughed out loud, "For once, gadgetry will rule and I will have my love, Cassandra."

Mechaskull and Bolt walked over to the opera house. They opened the door, to notice that there was a dirty organ.

"Does it work?" asked Bolt.

Mechaskull pressed a C Note and it began to blare out of the Opera House. The rangers turned around.

"Who's playing the organ?" asked Jack.

"I better check this out," said Jenna, "Want to come?"

She returned Buneary to her Pokeball. Amii tagged along with Derik and Danny while Mika and Edna walked from behind. They ran to hear the beautiful organ music to notice there was a man in a black cloak. Suddenly, he turned and reached for Jenna.

"Ahh!" yelled Jenna.

His claws grabbed at her waist. Jack reached for her, but was hit by Prince Bolt.

"Oh, so if isn't the Prince of the Machine Fortress," said Jack.

"Exactly," said Bolt, "And guess what? You'll never see the Pink Ranger again. Junkheads!"

As Edna and Mika walked inside, the Junkheads came out of Bolt's crown. Danny kicked some of the Junkheads's faces and punched a hole in their heads. He threw one of them without breaking his back to the window. The window broke as he fell out. He used a spinning hook kick across the face of one of them. He flipped over and used Headbutt on them. Jack ducked and used his head against the metal armor, making a huge dent in the chest and his head. He jabbed somebody and used a right hook. Derik jumped on one of the chairs. The Junkheads tried to trip him, but he jumped up and smashed their heads open with his feet. Amii used a tornado kick and threw one of them on the floor. Prince Bolt laughed as he pushed Mechaskull into the forest area. Mika took off with the rest of the Junkheads as Edna ran over to them.

"Hey, where's my niece?" asked Edna.

"Like I will tell you!" said Mechaskull, "Shadow Claw!"

A shadow claw appeared as Edna dodged it. She jumped in the air and yelled 'Aurora Power!' as she flipped toward Mechaskull.

"Aurora Staff!" yelled Edna.

Suddenly, Mechaskull was being stabbed by her. Mechaskull screamed as he used Shadow Claw but this time he was attacked by a different ranger. He turned to notice Mika with her claws sharp as steel. She clawed Mechaskull but it didn't work. Suddenly, the other rangers came by.

"So, I guess you don't understand. Cassandra will be with me, after all, I'm the Duskphantom of the Opera," said Mechaskull.

"You never were," said Danny, "Rangers, Assemble!"

"Right!" said the others.

Their wrists flickered, revealing their morphers, "GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

CLANG! The morphers combined as they transformed. The rangers took out their Overtech Strikers and blasted Mechaskull.

"Mechaskull, release her!" said Mika.

Mechaskull laughed, "Shadow Disappear!"

Suddenly, he disappeared with a white letter. Danny ran over to pick it up.

"I wonder what he did with her?" asked Danny.

_(Jenna transforms, showing the Overtech Brace, commercial break)_

* * *

**Oh, crap! I forgot to tell you this, I have more to say at the end, but as of today I am back to weekend updates. And for people that haven't looked in my profile. I am at my junior year in High School. People that know me and are reading this now already know what I am about to say (unless they are clueless!). This year, I have to buckle down. This is my last year to show colleges that I want to go and I need to keep the scores high. I want to be accepted in college because that's the only way to you know get a decent job (not to mention I KNOW WHAT I WANT TO MAJOR IN!). I have a lot of essays, calculations and other stuff the next couple of weeks or more that is due. And the teachers I met today gave the junior class of 2009 (mine, duh!) a RUDE awakening. For all you seniors out there that get accepted in a couple of months, be happy! You earned it! Freshman, don't worry just yet! Sophomores, improve. Juniors, if you haven't buckled down last year, DO IT NOW! Because you only live life once and trust me, you don't want to mess yourself up because you failed the year. Seniors, ignore the message. Have a great day and back to Overtech Overdrive! **

* * *

_(The Pink Ranger poses with the Jynx behind her, back to show)_

Jenna was taped to her mouth with her hands behind her back tied in ropes. Hephaestus laughed as Baronaw arrived, "So, this is the Pink Ranger? She's puny as she as restless!"

She was kicked by him as she felt the pain, "So, Overtech Ranger 1, how does it feel to be… weak? You know it's a good thing I have marriage planned for you and Mechaskull."

Jenna's eyes widened as she tried to get out, but couldn't.

"You like it? I can't hear you!" said Baronaw, "Now, Mechaskull!"

Mechaskull arrived with a new tuxedo that he stole from Slateport Cleaners for the wedding, "Yes?"

"It looks perfect!" said Baronaw, "But, before you wed the Pink Ranger, you must get rid of the other four and the other rangers that saw our attacks! Do it! Attack Fortree City!"

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

Sean, Max, and Colleen walked inside, and noticed that the other rangers, and Edna arrive with Sgt. Fubrizzi and Claydol.

"What happened?" asked Claydol.

"Jenna was captured by Mechaskull. He said he was THE Duskphantom," said Danny.

"Duskphantom?" asked Edna, "Like the Duskphantom in the play?"

"Yeah," said Amii.

Derik and Sean nodded as they both agreed to it, "Well, it's POSSIBLY true that maybe they read about the play. If Mechaskull is… Duskphantom then Jenna must be…"

"CASSANDRA!" said Colleen, "Right?"

Max nodded, "Well, maybe we can confuse the machine monster."

The rangers looked at him with puzzlement, "But, Edna knew what he meant. We got to make a transformation device for someone to be like Jenna, but in her costume. She was supposed to be Cassandra for the senior show. But, can Sean do it?"

Sean nodded, "Well, since the subcrystal is bonded with her DNA, it could work."

"Okay," said Danny, "Get it done."

Sean nodded as he began to work.

* * *

Backstage of Opera House… 

The wedding balcony was set and edged in as Jenna was dressed in a silver bride dress with a tiara on her head.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm marrying someone NOT human. Damn you, machine assholes. Someone better rescue me.'_

Overtech Ranger 1 turned around to notice no one there. She went to her communicator. The circular part opened up and she activated a homing device for her to track her. She closed the communicator and smiled as she waited for Mechaskull.

* * *

Meteor Falls… 

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping. Sean ran over to the consoles to notice that a pink circle appeared. Jenna must have activated it.

"Jenna," said Sean, "And I'm done."

The rangers turned to notice a blue wrist device made. Edna raised her hand, "My turn."

Suddenly, the pink crystal charged up the transformation device. Edna pressed a button and she turned into Jenna.

"Ooh. Nice," said Edna, "Colleen?"

Colleen smiled as she got a white dress that looked like Cassandra's costume. She wore it and smiled, "Okay darlings."

Suddenly, the whole entire hideout's lights turned off and a red flashing light appeared from the ceiling. The rangers looked up in the sky and then realized being dopey that it was the alarm and they saw Mechaskull attack the Fortree Carnival.

"I think it's time the four of us pay him a visit," said Jack.

"I agree," said Danny, "Back to battlin'!"

Mechaskull appeared with his Shadow Claws, destroying the Swellow that was there. Winona stood up and used her Skarmory but the Fortree Gym Leader was knocked off by his attack. Suddenly, something struck him so hard, he was on fire. He turned to notice Danny with his Fire Sword.

"That's quite enough!" said Danny.

"Oh, and who the hell do you think you are, you person wearing a star-faced mask?" asked Danny.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" said Danny.

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" said Derik.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" said Amii.

"And Overtech Ranger 1, Pink is going to be my bride. After I eliminate you rangers from violating the laws of gadgetry," he said.

Suddenly, Mechaskull heard a beautiful voice. He turned to notice someone that looked like Jenna wearing a white wedding dress.

"Oh, Cassandra!" yelled Mechaskull, "Please get back to the Opera House."

"Okay," she said, "But, remember sweet heart, I'll be waiting." (That was Edna for people who didn't understand)

Back at the Backstage of the Opera House, Jenna was still in the wedding dress when suddenly she saw another Jenna. Manacle turned to notice and he was confused.

"I think I better regenerate. Wait a minute, which one is real?"

Suddenly, Jenna (Edna) and Jenna kicked Manacle so fast, that the gears made him unconscious.

"Who are you?" asked Jenna.

"Darling," said Jenna (Edna).

"Aunt Edna?" asked Jenna.

"None other. Come with me, we need to get rid of some person thinking he's the love of your life," said Edna.

They both ran out of the Opera House when suddenly Tekla and Sprocket gasped to find out she was gone.

"Crap, the Pink Ranger escaped!" said Bolt.

Tekla activated her communicator, "Baronaw! Pink Ranger flew coop and from the looks of it, they're heading right to Fortree due to the dirt from the mud that was outside."

"I'll contact Mechaskull," said Baronaw.

Outside, the rangers were being pummeled by his attacks when suddenly he heard his communication. He nodded and went over to them when suddenly he was startled. The rangers turned to notice two Jennas in a wedding dress. One they already knew was Edna on the left, and the other was Jenna.

"Two Cassandras! Which one is the real you?" asked Mechaskull, "Now I'm confused."

"My love," said Jenna, "Thou shalt die!"

Jenna and Edna threw white slippers at his face. Edna activated the transformation device back to her old self and morphed to finish off Mechaskull and Jenna jumped up and smacked him with her Chinese Boxing moves. She landed in front between her friends.

"You have some nerve taking me away that way it was easier to destroy my friends! However, I'm not sure the Pink Overtech Ranger will be happy that you did that. Prepare to be destroyed!" said Jenna.

"Oh please, your puny like your friends," said Mechakskull.

"I plan to test what you have said," said Jenna, "Going Into Overdrive!"

CLANG! She transformed into her uniform. Her mask began to glow as she posed, "Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Rangers, assemble!" said Danny.

The others came by and began to do the team pose, "POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

Jenna jumped up and threw Mechaskull on the ground. He used Shadow Claw but she dodged it and punched him in the face.

"Overtech Weapon 1!" yelled Jenna as her Psy-Slap shield came into place, "Psycho Boomerang!"

Suddenly, the Psy-Slap shield sliced the edge of Mechaskull. Suddenly, the hand came out of the shield as she aimed at Mechaskull, pulling the trigger.

"Psycho Beam!"

Suddenly, a red laser came out that was full of Psychic Energy causing Mechaskull to fall down. Mechaskull used his Night Shade attack on her. It was so powerful that she couldn't get up and attack.

"Ha, like I said, you're weak without your friends. You may have damaged me a bit. So, come on Jenna, why don't you just go backstage and marry me?" asked Mechaskull.

"Fat… chance," said Jenna. She broke free from the Night Shade attack and used her power of the Overtech Crystal.

"Psybeam Power!" she yelled.

Suddenly from her hands a rainbow beam came out and Mechaskull was shot so badly, that he couldn't get up.

"Okay, Jenna. You have a choice, the Rocket Wheel or the Cannon," said Danny.

"We'll go with the Cannon. Rangers, Weapon Assembly!" yelled Jenna.

The weapons combined into the Overtech Cannon. The hand went up to find a weak spot.

"Overtech Cannon, ready!" yelled Jenna, "Fire!"

Suddenly, an energy blast occurred as five explosions came from behind them as Mechaskull was defeated in terror.

"All right," said Jenna, "Overtech Ranger Power. Crap!"

The rangers turned to notice Poppi reaching out and implanting enlargment particles. The Machine Fortress activated the switch and Mechaskull was now ten times bigger.

"Sean, you know the drill," said Jenna.

The Overtech Zords arrived from Meteor Falls. The rangers turned to notice Mechaskull started attacking the zords and parts of Fortree with his Shadow Claws.

"Guys, we need to get in there. Who's with me?" asked Jenna.

"We all are," said Danny, "Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers materialized into five beams of their ranger color and teleported to the zords.

"Psychic!" yelled Jenna.

The Jynx used Psychic on Mechaskull. Mechaskull fell as he usually would. But, he wouldn't die. He got up and smashed Jynx with his fist, "Come on, get back to the wedding!"

"Never. I'm not Cassandra. I'm Jenna Whitestone, Pink Overtech Ranger. I will destroy you," said Jenna, "Danny, I think it's time to put in the Overtech Crystals, what do you say?"

She put her crystal in the ignition slot and Danny agreed.

"You're right," said Danny, "Assemble, Overtech Megazord!"

The five Pokemon began to glow as they transformed into the Overtech Megazord with finally the Moltres helmet on the head.

"Battle Helmet 5 is engaged, let's do it! Assembly Complete!" said Danny.

"Okay! Let's go!" said the rangers saluting to his commands.

The Overtech Megazord used its flame attacks from the Moltres wings of the helmet. However, it wasn't working for Mechaskull. Danny turned to Jenna and Jenna smiled knowing it was her turn.

"Battle Helmet 1, engage!" said Jenna.

The Jynx helmet landed on the Megazord's head.

"For once, I can use some special powers! Psychic!" yelled Jenna.

Suddenly, a blast of psychotic waves caused Mechaskull to fall down and hit the dirt, rolling down the hill. Mechaskull grabbed the Megazord by the head and smashed the head.

"OW!" said Danny, "What do we do now?"

Suddenly, Jack pummeled him, "YOU'RE THE LEADER!"

"Danny, may I?" asked Jenna, activating Danny's helmet.

"Go ahead," he groaned.

"Overtech Crown Sword," said Jenna.

The sword appeared in her hand. Mechaskull was on his knees.

"Please, I beg for mercy!" yelled Mechaskull.

The Overtech Rangers activated the finishing move, "Too late!" said Jenna.

"OVERTECH CROWN CRASH!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, the golden line appeared in Mechaskull's body as he fell. He was destroyed in a million pieces. The Megazord posed with the sword in its hand still shining from the explosion. Edna looked up and smiled as she walked into the cockpit.

"Nice to know that the world is still falls within good hands," said Edna.

"Tell me about it," said Jenna, "Don't we have a play to do?"

Three days later, at the Opera House, people were clapping as the rangers took a bow and Edna took a bow as she said this speech:

"It was my honor directing this for them. I was hired last minute and I was so happy to do this. I thank all who came," said Edna.

The rangers smiled in costume as the curtains closed. Jenna walked down the steps to the backstage when suddenly she saw someone wearing a Duskull's head. Mechaskull was alive? Suddenly, it revealed to be Zack.

"Don't scare me like that!" said Jenna.

"I did at the first act," said Zack.

Jenna blushed as Zack brushed his lips with hers…

* * *

_**Next chapter, Sean rushed to find out that his three friends that came from Sinnoh turned old. Sean then finally caught it and realized it was a disease being spread across the region. The Overtech Rangers then were sent into a gunfight. And they have to don western clothes in order to stop the monster that acts like a cowboy. Can the rangers defeat Baronaw's next plan? And can Sean recover from the disease? Find out:**_

* * *

A/N: Congratulations to the following winners of my quiz! 

The winner that won both answers is Digimon Lantern 1. The answers were Instrument of Destruction and Sammy Hagar. The others who answered only one, can make up the storylines from below. I decided to change the storylines, so you can pick from these:

Overtech Overdrive (13-27) (28-46)

Biomic Soldiers (4-51)

In Space

Turbo (I need to choose which to remove)

One only!

Winners are:

Psyduck Ranger

Lupin IV

Digimon Lantern 1 (Femore)

ClarinetWrathArineko

Jenna will reply to your reviews today! So, please read and review!


	9. Back In The Day

A/N: Once again, I changed the title of this chapter because I wanted to make a hilarious storyline. Ha! Well, have a great day! Please review! Just letting you know also we hit double-digits next chapter! Next update, however won't be this. It will be **Chapter 15** of _**Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors**_. You will see an episode preview of this (not an excerpt, but a preview of what will happen)

* * *

"Eevee," said Amii, "Come back!"

Eevee kept running as Amii ran through the park, trying to capture it and bring it back when suddenly Eevee hit into an Electabuzz. Eevee felt the static as Electabuzz turned to notice Amii.

"Amii!"

It was Jack who went to notice that Electabuzz paralyzed Eevee.

"Eevee! Are you okay?" asked Amii.

Eevee nodded as he felt paralyzed. Amii looked at Jack's Electabuzz and smacked the Electric Pokemon.

"Stupid Electric Pokemon," said Amii.

Electabuzz's eyes grew red as a yellow lightning bolt aimed straight for Amii. Jack dropped his jaw as he heard Amii scream as she fell backwards with Eevee.

"Ouch… insult to injury," said Jack.

Amii rolled her eyes as she lay on the grass, with yellow sparks coming out of her hair with a fainted Eevee.

"Ow," said Amii.

"Ee… vee," said Eevee.

* * *

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt, scene changes to the Machine Fortress)_

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses. Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses. Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses. Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks and use their weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation. Also uses weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his weapon and special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed; Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Back in the Day**

Derik, and Danny were fixing up Eevee as Jack sat on Amii's bed while cleaning up from that miraculous event. Electabuzz sat there trying to help, but Amii waved her finger telling him to step back. Jack returned Electabuzz to his Pokeball. As Amii decided to put on some decent makeup, she turned to Jack and grumbled, "I can't believe I have the evolved for Electabuzz as a zord."

"I want an Electivire," said Jack, "That's why I've been training Electivire for the last two years!"

"Go figure," said Amii, "I can never get my Eevee to evolve into Umbreon!"

"That's because you have to evolve him at night," said Derik, "And you put your Pokemon to sleep by 6:00!"

"So?" asked Amii.

"Maybe that's why your Eevee hasn't evolved," said Danny, "At this rate, you'll evolve Eevee into an Espeon!"

"No wonder they wake me up at four in the morning," said Amii.

Suddenly, Amii's phone rang. She turned around to grab it before it went into voice mail.

"Hello? Oh, hey Sean. Yeah, yeah! When? Okay! Bye!" said Amii.

The three male rangers look at each other, "What?"

"Sean's friends just came into town," said Amii, "From Sinnoh Tech Academy!"

"Really?" asked Jack, "Do you think we should well, you know, pay him and his friends a visit?"

"I think it would be an extraordinary idea," said Danny, "Let's go."

The rangers nodded and smiled as they walked the down the stairs out of Amii's room and walked to the doors of her house. Meanwhile, they were being watched from space.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Hephaestus was in the process of making a huge laser beam. He put in a golden gel capsule, which contained energy. He already kidnapped a person for this experiment as he was tied to the chair. He slid the gold capsule inside the slot. The silver gun looked like a Samurai from James Bond's Nightfire game with settings: like single beam, multi beam, rapid beam, and the best part ever, an overcharge beam.

"For once, it's time to test something I enjoy," said Hephaestus.

He walked toward the bridge and turned to his station to get the viewscreen activated. Manacle looked at him as it turned to the Seashore House. The Overtech Rangers shook hands with Sean's friends. Hephaestus had a grin showing from ear to ear, "That's it!"

* * *

Seashore House…

Sean laughed as he turned to his friends, "Murphy, you are funny!"

"Hey, you know," he said, "I, Bruce Murphy met some southern guy that was drunk and he said, 'You was down the street? If you was, you must've raided my home, boy. Prepare to leave before I strap yo tan."

**A/N: I did that intentionally. Southerners in the 1800s have that accent. People still sound like that today, so don't insult the accent because my family comes from the south. I just don't use the accent unless I'm down there.**

Bruce Murphy had green eyes and blue-white hair and had a black collared shirt with a yellow badge on it. He wore white jeans and brown boots and carried a backpack around his back as he sat down talking about what happened.

Next, there was another guy who wore a red t-shirt with green army pants with a yellow badge on it. He wore green cargo pants and also carried a backpack but this time the strap was on his left shoulder going down to his right leg. He had silver eyes with black hair that was named Shirou Mason and he had a golden wallet that stuck out with a picture of his girlfriend and his photos from his trip through Sinnoh

A/N: No, Psyduck, not related.

Finally, there was a girl with a smile. She had pink lipstick with blue eyes and brunette hair with a mix of blonde from the sides. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a black skirt and pink shoes. She went by the name of Martha Stewart.

"Martha's your name?" asked Jack, "Are you the Martha Stewart? The one that went to jail?"

"NO!" yelled Martha, "I hate her anyway. Thinks she's a pretty person! NOT!"

Jack shut up as he turned to Sean and the rest of the gang. Derik snickered but tried to hold it in as best as he could. Suddenly, he fell off the seat and laughed on the floor. The rangers suddenly burst out laughing. It was so loud, that Max was the only one that noticed his communicator flashing. He walked toward the back trying to stop the giggles as he activated it, "Yeah?"

"Max, I need you to investigate something. I can hear the Overtech Rangers, but they are too busy at the moment with their laughter. I need you to go up to Mt. Chimney to see if there are any detections of evil.

"Okay," said Max.

He clicked on his communicator and teleported in a flash of white light to the Chimney.

Over in Mt. Chimney…

The volcanic mountain wasn't active since Groudon returned to slumber. Max was walking next to the lava pit. The red boiling lava kept popping up. He gulped as he looked at the rocks to notice something weird. He saw a golden laser beam lying on the floor. He ran over to pick it up, but suddenly he heard a laser beam shoot where he was. He ducked as he turned to notice Manacle.

"Ma… Manacle," said Max.

He turned to notice Hephaestus with a laser cannon.

"What the hell?" asked Max.

"Introducing the new Golden Age Cannon Mark 1.0," said Poppi, coming out from his shoulder.

"Time to morph," he muttered to himself, "Ancient Light, White M-!"

Suddenly, a golden beam shot him as the morpher activated. He started to grow older. He had old cold skin with veins showing and his hair turned silver as he knelt down trying to stand up.

"Ha," said Manacle, "It worked."

"Now to get the Overtech Rangers, Sean's Friends and Sean," said Hephaestus.

Manacle laughed as Max tried to get up, he went to his communicator and began to activate it, well if he remembered it.

"Excuse me, Claydol? I… ran into a problem. You might as well check me out. I need the Prune Juice."

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Sgt. Fubrizzi and Colleen were biting on a snack when they saw Max on the floor.

"Why the hell are you wearing a costume honey?" asked Colleen.

She kneeled down and turned the body toward her. She screamed as she saw his eyes closed and he looked old.

"Claydol, is he dead?" asked Colleen.

Claydol used Psybeam on Colleen. Colleen fell backwards and then got up again.

"Something made him turn old. I'm getting a diagnostic scan from him now," said Claydol.

Colleen nodded as she sat down on the cold platform watching the Overtech Crystal channeling power through the grid and then looked at Max. Suddenly, the red flashing lights occurred and Colleen and Sgt. Fubrizzi ran over to the screen and activated the clicker. In Slateport City, many people were turning old with this new monster. It was a Dusknoir monster with mechanical arms and legs with Gastly's fumes coming out with a golden laser beam turning more people to old people.

"This is awful," said Colleen.

Sgt. Fubrizzi pressed the red button, signaling Danny and the others.

Back at the Seashore House, the rangers were continuing to talk when suddenly Danny's communicator was flashing red.

"Excuse me for a minute," said Danny, walking to the back of the room to look at his communicator. He noticed it was a red alert from Meteor Falls as he activated it.

"Yeah," said Danny.

"Danny, there's a monster turning people old. They got Max! Stop dawdling and move!" said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

Danny nodded and turned it off. He walked toward the table and looked at Jack as Jack gave the same look. He gave the neck, telling them they need to go. The five of them, but Sean left outside and went to a hidden spot.

"Guys, we got to get to the park. A monster's turning people into old people. The laser already impaled Max with it," said Danny.

"Well, let's not waste any time," said Jack.

"Let's do it," said Derik.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

"Definitely," said Amii.

The rangers stood in a line and turned to look both ways. Danny in the middle with Amii and Jenna next to him then Derik and Jack next to the girls.

"Let's Pokebattle," said Danny.

"Right!" said the guys.

"Okay!" said the girls.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The braces combined as one as they transformed into their battle suits. The rangers called for their Overtech Jet Cycles all the way to the park where this monster known as Ol' Dusk.

"So," said Ol' Dusk, "You want some of my beams!"

"Actually, we're here to destroy your laser!" said Jenna.

"Now, I'm shaking in my boots," said Ol' Dusk.

The rangers took out their blasters and pointed at them.

"Overtech Blasters!"

Red lasers shot Ol' Dusk, but he blocked them all as he came after them with the laser. Jenna ducked down and kicked him, pushing him down toward the ground. Amii tried to kick him, but she was slashed.

"Overtech Weapon 5," said Danny as his Overtech Flame Sword appeared.

He began now to have a swordfight with the monster. The monster slashed his chest as he fell backwards. Danny jumped up and Ol' Dusk snickered as he began to use his special attack. The Moltres appeared in the background as the sword began to glow red. His visor began to glow and the sword crashed down on him with fire coming down on Ol' Dusk. He took the hit. He fell backwards as his laser was set to Overcharge. The trigger was pulled and the beam shot at the Overtech Rangers. A mega explosion occurred as the rangers demorphed and aged ten times faster. Sean and his friends were running toward them as the laser started shooting another beam. His friends turned old. Sean noticed that Ol' Dusk laughed as his friends turned old.

"Well, your friends turned old," said Ol' Dusk, "Thank Hephaestus for this lovely machine."

"Too bad I have to take it back," said Sean, "NINJA CHANGE!"

He turned to his ninja form and used his Ninjitsu, "Art of the Doppleganger!"

He divided into two hundred of himself. Ol' Dusk screamed as they grabbed the laser from him. The Doppplegangers disappeared with Sean being the only one left.

"Now, to send you a bomb!"

He threw a shuriken at the monster and an explosion occurred as he teleported his friends to Meteor Falls.

* * *

Back at Meteor Falls…

Sean teleported with his friends old and on the tables in the medical lab bay, and then he turned to Max.

"Not you too," said Sean.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps to notice Mika running up the steps, "What happened to these guys? I got your message."

"It's up to us to find an antidote for our friends," said Danny.

Mika nodded.

Claydol walked up the stairs with the lab reports. He never said a word as Sean read the paper. His eyes widened as he saw this.

"We need to find out how to reverse this gun and fast or otherwise our friends will die in less than an hour," said Sean.

Mika gasped and turned to their friends. Could this be it?

* * *

_(Overtech Rangers pose, back to your reading!)_

Sean was tampering with the controls to do a diagnostic as quickly as possible. He even looked to realize where it came from: Rara Von. So, he had no choice but to contact his blue ranger friend.

"Hello," asked Jameral.

"Jameral, it's me!" said Sean.

"SEAN! How are you?" asked Sean.

"Not in a good mood," said Sean.

"Well, what's going on buddy?" asked Jameral.

"Listen. I need an antidote to reverse the age process of my friends. They turned old," said Sean.

"You mean the Machine Fortress is there? On Pokemon Earth?" asked Jameral.

"Yeah," said Sean.

Jameral nodded, "In that case, let me get a huge pack and meet you there in five minutes."

Sean nodded and turned off the communications system just in time to hear the alarm go off once again. Claydol turned to notice Ol' Dusk destroying the city with another laser that was infused within Ol' Dusk's arm. Sean turned to Mika and Mika nodded.

"Dark Power! Poochyena!"

She ran toward him at Slateport Market.

"Another Ranger? Time for you to grow up, or age and die!" said Ol' Dusk.

"Metallic Armor!" she yelled as the laser reflected back to him. She took out her Pooch Claws and slashed out Ol' Dusk with her attacks. She kicked him in the face, throwing him on the ground. He used a gold beam and hit the Metallic Armor making an explosion at close range. She turned into an old lady and fell on the ground.

Back at Meteor Falls, Sean saw what happened as Jameral arrived and teleported Mika to the medical lab. Claydol said that their signs were getting fatal. And they need to insert the antidote quickly in the laser. Jameral helped Sean install a red gel capsule that was 5 inches big and set it to widespread.

"Thanks," said Sean.

"That should make everyone young again and now that machine monster can have a taste of its own medicine!" said Jameral.

"Thanks," said Sean as he teleported away.

Sean grabbed the laser and his friends turned to him.

"Sean, my boy, what are you doing? We're gonna die!" said Jack.

"Don't worry old people! I am going to make you young again!" said Sean.

"I'm offended! I'm not old, I am young," said Danny.

"Then how come your voice sounds like your 80 if not 90 years old," said Sean.

Danny shut up and closed his eyes as Sean shot the laser. A red beam spread out throughout the room and his friends turned young. His other friends woke up and looked at the place.

"Whoa, what is this?" asked Bruce.

"The Meteor Falls Command Base of Hoenn," said Sean.

Martha smiled as she pranced down to Sean, "Thank you!"

Colleen walked up with harsh news, "Guys, Ol' Dusk is back!"

The three friends looked at each other, "Does that mean you guys are the- NO WAY!" they yelled.

The rangers looked at Sean as they ran down to the main command base.

"You didn't see them," said Sean walking down the stairs.

Shirou, Martha and Bruce looked at each other and turned to Sean as they followed him. Danny and his friends looked at each other as they saw what was going on.

"I think it's time we give him payback!" said Danny.

The rangers got on their Overtech Jet Cycles to Route 110 and parked them there. Ol' Dusk laughed, "So, it's you again."

"Yeah, and we're young again," said Jack.

"Let's do it," said Danny.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The rangers morphed and posed at the monster.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" said Danny.

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" said Derik.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" said Amii.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" said Jenna.

"Rangers, assemble!" said Danny.

"POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

The rangers jumped up and attacked Ol' Dusk, "Junkheads!"

The Junkheads came out from the bushes. Danny used a spinning hook kick around them and used a sidekick at the Junkhead. He flipped up in the sky and kicked them both with his feet. Jack punched the next Junkhead in the face and punched the other one in the stomach. Derik flipped over a huge line of Junkheads and kicked them rapidly. Amii punched and kicked another Junkhead, then rolled over and swept them off their feet. Jenna used her palms and smacked them together to pummel them. Then she joined up with the rest of their friend as they committed self-destruct. They turned to Ol' Dusk. He used the cannon and the rangers dodged the attack. Danny turned to them.

"Overtech Weapons! Assemble, Overtech Cannon!"

The rangers combined their weapons and aimed at the laser.

"Fire!" said Danny.

A golden beam came out of the cannon as another rainbow explosion occurred. The laser exploded and the people turned back to being young. Suddenly, Ol' Dusk began to run away but Danny knew what was next.

"Overtech Zord 5, I choose you!"

The Moltres Zord flew in the air.

"Deploy Overtech Rocket Wheel!"

The Overtech Rocket Wheel came crashing down next to them. Danny got in and aimed his target at the running machine monster. The rangers saluted as Danny pressed the button to start the engines.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel fire!"

The Overtech Rocket Wheel was launched as it impaled the monster. He growled as he fell down toward the dirt and exploded, a red beam hit the rangers as Danny came out of it.

"All right!" said the rangers.

Suddenly, Hephaestus came and used Poppi. Poppi stretched out to the golden capsule and planted enlargement particles. He came backwards to Hephaestus and he used the communicator.

"Bolt, activate enlargement particles," said Hephaestus.

The monster grew enormously and began to grow even larger. The rangers called on the other zords and they went head to head with Ol' Dusk. The Machine Monster used the laser again as it shot Bayleef. Jack was shaken up, but not stirred.

"Vine Whip!" he yelled.

A whip came out of Bayleef's leaves as it smacked Ol' Dusk. Danny used his Flamethrower attack on him. The five zords ran toward the monster as the Overtech Crystals were inserted.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord!"

The Megazord was complete with the flaming battle helmet on his head.

"Assembly, Complete!" said Danny.

"Let's go! Overtech Megazord!" said the rangers.

The Megazord stood ready as it punched the stomach of Ol' Dusk. Ol' Dusk fell backwards and laughed like he was from the mafia as he used his golden beams. It shot the Megazord's chest.

"Solarbeam!" yelled Danny.

A white beam annihilated his laser. Ol' Dusk growled as he attacked with one arm.

"I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HAND!"

"Overtech Crown Sword!" yelled Danny.

Ol' Dusk stopped, as he was scared to see what he saw. The sword appeared and it began to glow in a rainbow color. A golden spark shocked Ol' Dusk as he fell down on the ground.

"Shadow Punch!" he yelled.

The sword sliced the Shadow Punch and the flames from the battle helmet burned the old monster's face. He fell backwards as the sword was about to strike. Inside the cockpit, the visors flashed in their ranger color as Danny raised his hand to have a golden aura appear.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" the rangers yelled.

The sword slaughtered Ol' Dusk as he exploded into a million pieces.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw kicked Hephaestus repeatedly in the hips, begging for mercy.

"This is the seventh time you failed me! Seven is a lucky number! Now I have to go back to the drawing board! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU!" yelled Baronaw.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" said Hephaestus.

"Oh, cry me a river," said Tekla, "Anyway, I couldn't believe you didn't give me a shiny laser. I would love one like NOW!"

"Too bad," said Baronaw.

* * *

Back at Slateport City, the rangers, Shirou, Martha and Bruce were eating at the Go Fish of Hoenn, where they had to dress up in their best attire and Pokemon to be released from their Pokeballs in the restaurant is prohibited in this restaurant. Jack and the others sat as the waiter came by.

"How may I serve you today?" asked the person, and he looked familiar. He wore a black tuxedo and he almost looks like someone in familiar.

"Sid?" asked Jenna, "You work here?"

Sid nodded, "Yes. Now, what do you want?"

"3 Diet Cokes, 4 Regular Cokes, 5 Sprites, 1 Slateport Beer," said Danny.

Sid nodded as he turned around and tripped over the next table where the candle in the table began to burn his clothes. The rangers laughed as their peaceful dinner was going to be weird, especially with Sid as their server.

**End of Chappie!**

* * *

**WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT:**

_**Next Episode, Frank decides to go into acting into a movie. So, Tina Rage decides to give Anthony, Jack, Aly, Frank and Brooke a trip to the year 1933. The day the big gorilla fell off the Empire State Building. Will the Dimension Warriors save Japan in time? Well, find out in POKE RANGERS: DIMENSION WARRIORS. A story written by the Poke Rangers authors.**_

_**Dimension Warriors Chapter 15- King Kong **_

_**Next Chapter, Amii felt like going shopping. She didn't feel like saving the world. However, when a mind control monster brainwashes them to tell Amii they were let down, Amii takes instant action on a Sunday. Can Amii save her friends by turning into Rambo's female counterpart? Find out:**_

_**Chapter 10- Rambabe: Perfect and Dangerous**_

**GO INTO OVERDRIVE!**

A/N: First of all, DON'T KILL ME. I tried my very best and to tell you the truth, it worked out very well for me. I know you have questions, but I don't want to make jokes of old people in this story, because I believe it's insulting to seniors like my grandpa. So, yeah… Anyway, today's reviewer is…. Random. Which means, you request who you would like to reply to you and it can be anyone from Danny, Mika, Sean, Max, Derik, Sid, Amii, Jenna, Jack, Claydol, Sgt. Fubrizzi, Colleen, Shirou, Martha, and Bruce and Tekla, Baronaw, Hephaestus, Poppi, Bolt, Sprocket or Manacle. It's your choice! Anyway, another quiz!

What episode did Dairenoh make it's first appearance? It's a number, so you can guess from 1-50. First one closest makes a storyline for this series.

For the people that do not understand Japanese, Dairenoh is the Thunder Megazord in Five Star Squadron Dairanger.


	10. Rambabe: Perfect and Dangerous

A/N: Hi! It's been a while and just in time for Halloween. I would kind of call this a Halloween episode because this is where Amii actually dresses up into something very combat-like. So, you might want to stick around for it.? I know I am happy. Anyway, next chapter after this I am having the Disney's Incredibles help us out in a two-part crossover and then a three-part crossover you will be astonished to find out. There will be a quiz at the end of the chapter and winner will get another storyline for Poke Rangers In Space. However, I still need a Pink Ranger. I have a Silver, a Black, a Blue, a Yellow, and a Red. Well, anyway, here's the next chapter.

Oh, and I will probably lengthen the chapters a tiny bit, the theme song will help with huge authors notes and episode previews of what's to come, but something tells me, I may need a lot more meat in the middle than just the beginning and the end if you know what I mean!

Oh, and double-digits! However we won't make triple digits in this series! Sorry… Besides, this is Poke Rangers Hoenn Episode 140 anyway…

* * *

Constant temperature surrounded the Chii household as our wonderful heroic Yellow Ranger sat at her desk, brushing her loveable Eevee, trying to get it to evolve to Umbreon. But, it has been hard, so she's been training this Pokemon day and night. But, she trained him more at night due to the fact that she wants an Umbreon and not a lousy Espeon. Anyway, she decided to go through her DVD collection and picked out her favorite. But, Eevee couldn't see it. She didn't want the Pokemon to get terrified.

"Eevee, return for the moment!" said Amii.

The Poke Ball activated as Eevee went inside. She put her Pokemon down that was already contained in the ball and put in her DVD. **Rambabe: 1****st**** Blood Part 1**. It was about a girl who got recruited from the army to take down other enemies in her way with her Cacturne. And the best part is, she carried a machine gun that was huge and she laughed as people were being shot. It shows how much sexism there is in the movie. Well, Danny walked to Amii's room and Amii smiled as she turned to notice Danny shaking his head. Danny sat down with Amii and watched the movie. She was carrying an M-1 Thompson while Cacturne was carrying a shotgun, shooting other people. Danny rolled his eyes as Amii's eyes were glued to the TV screen.

"What is your obsession with Rambabe? You have been watching this movie ever since Mariah was captured!" said Danny.

"I know. But, For once, the girl saves the world," said Amii, "No masculinity allowed."

Danny knew that this was the twentieth time Amii saw this movie and the worst part is he can't even stop her. He could try, but his hand could be bitten off. So, he let her watch as he left for his room.

"This better end soon, I could never have Amii and me time," said Danny.

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt, scene changes to the Machine Fortress)_

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses. Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses. Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses. Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks and use their weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation. Also uses weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his weapon and special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed; Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt, scene changes to the Machine Fortress)_

**Chapter 10: Rambabe: Perfect and Dangerous**

Up in the Machine Fortress, Baronaw watched Slateport for the last hour and a half, muttering to himself how many plans failed because of the Poke Rangers. First, it was Danny's upgrade then it was the other four, then the weapons, then the Megazord, battle helmets, and the rocket wheel. Not to mention a stupid marriage they couldn't do and now being old wouldn't make sense. But, why doesn't he give up? That's just Baronaw. Anyway, Baronaw turned to check the time and he gasped. It was time for another meeting.

"All senior staff report to the briefing room immediately," said Baronaw.

The briefing room was small but had a blue glass table with a computer in the middle. Hephaesuts, Poppi, Manacle, Bolt, Sprocket, and Tekla sat down and began to discuss.

"How can we get rid of the Hoenn Rangers?" asked Baronaw, "This is now the 10th episode according to the stupid Episode Title and we haven't won yet."

"We break of Red and Yellow!" said Hephaestus.

"Good idea," said Bolt.

"NOT a good idea!" said Baronaw.

"Why?" asked Manacle.

Baronaw flipped on the TV, "MMPR Chapter 87 or 88: The Break-Up Spell. Sirga and Sirpe's sister Hirlani already did that," said Baronaw.

"Kidnap Jenna and make her marry a monster," said Sprocket.

"Been there, done that," said Baronaw.

"Crash their party!" said Tekla, "They ruined mine!"

"Done that," said Hephaesuts.

Bolt started to kackle, "Make a monster to brainwash the rangers to believe Amii is a traitor!"

Everyone stared at him for a second and then realized it is a good idea.

"Good idea! I'll let you lead the scheme. Hephaestus, I need a machine monster at once!" said Baronaw.

The old technician nodded with Poppi behind him. They walked together to the lab and took out a couple of DNA Capsules, "A Psychic Alakazam-Hypno hybrid would work," said Poppi.

"Poppi, I love you," said Hephaestus.

* * *

In the meantime, in Slateport City, Amii went to Jack's house with the rest of the gang playing Poké Halo: Combat Evolved. The screen names were:Jack- BayTorch21 Mika- SharpShooter007 

**Sean- Smartass50**

**Jenna- PsyShocker25**

**Danny- OvertechGreen5**

**Derik- Swelcash30**

**Max- Artikiller09**

**Amii- Rambabe**

"What's with Rambabe?" asked Jack.

"I love Rambabe. Don't diss the perfect assassin!" said Amii.

**A/N: I love Halo! HALO IS BETTER THAN PI OR QUADRATIC FORMULA! (just kidding, Psyduck)**

An eight-way split screen appeared in one TV screen as they began to kill each other with primary weapons. Jack had a Brute Flame Rifle, which was almost similar to the Blue Plasma Rifle in Halo. Amii had the Psychic Beam, which was similar to the Sentinel Beam which shoots Psybeams like the Sentinel Beam. Mika had a Dark Needle Gun, which was similar to the Needler. Jenna's weapon wasn't really exciting. It was just a Brute Shot. Derik was really excited because he got the Rocket Launcher and for Max, a Psychic Energy Sword. Danny had an assault rifle and Sean had a Plasma Pistol. The game started and Amii used her controller and moved her person to the left, where she saw Jack. She pressed the white button on the controller, causing her to go invisible. She pulled the right trigger and a pink beam burnt Jack's armor.

"What the (bleep)?" asked Jack.

SMACK! A melee attack killed Jack. Amii walked away quickly before she turned visible. In addition, she dual-wielded Jack's Brute Flame Rifle and annihilated Derik. Derik noticed Amii annihilating her friends one by one, "Arceus, Amii. I never seen you shoot people within five minutes!"

"I am a woman, hear me roar. I will knock you to the floor!" said Amii.

"Exactly," said Mika, killing Jack and Sean at the same time.

"You shouldn't say that if I were you," said Max.

SLASH! Mika's character was slaughtered by Max and Derik blew up Jenna. Jack growled and threw the controller on the floor.

"I oughta kill all of you!" yelled Jack.

BOOM!

An explosion could be heard outside as the communicators beeped. Danny pressed the paused button and the screen appeared as they pressed the intercom screen with no one in sight.

"Rangers, there's a monster attack! Mika, Max, and Sean are needed to Meteor Falls immediately to help me out with something. Overtech Overdrive, Assemble!" said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

Amii laughed and chuckled. She didn't want to fight today, "I am going to the bathroom."

"Well hurry up," said Sean, "You know something tells me she doesn't feel like saving the world today."

"I think you may have a point Sean," said Danny, "Rangers, ready!"

"Ready!" said the others.

Sean, Mika, and Max teleported to Meteor Falls for further instructions as the braces appeared on their wrists.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

CLANG! The braces transformed into the Overtech Overdrive Rangers. First Danny transformed first, then in a three-way split screen that went down vertically, Jack was on the right, Derik was in the middle and Jenna was on the right transforming.

The Overtech Rangers took out their weapons as the monster faced them. It was a mechanical Alakazam monster with Hypno legs and a hypnosis watch with a mechanical brain on top.

"Why Rangers! It's great to finally see you! My name is Hypnowasher. I can tell the person to not trust that person and that the person betrayed him," he said, "Shouldn't have said that."

"I don't care," said Danny, "You can't brainwash us. We won't be intimidated by the likes of you. BRING IT ON!"

"I might as well then teach you a lesson about pain and suffering," said Hypnowasher.

Amii hummed in the bathroom as she was brushing her hair when suddenly Sean's voice was barking through her communicator.

"GET YOUR BUTT OFF THE TOILET! WE'RE HAVING A PROBLEM!" yelled Sean.

"Sean, I know. But, once I'm addicted to something I must be-," said Amii.

"I know, equally perfect. Now get down there now!" said Sean.

Amii groaned, "All right! Going Into Overdrive!"

The braces transformed her into her ranger from and as a result, she teleported down to help her friends.

"I'm here!" said Amii.

"Great, help!" said Danny.

"Right," said Amii, "Overtech Weapon 2! Let's shock them!"

The chain wrapped around Hypnokawasher and electric bolts electrocuted him very badly. He fell down on the ground with excruciating pain. He got up and turned to the Overtech Rangers who were to the left of Amii. They charged and the hypnosis attack activated and the rangers began to have a telepathic link with the monster.

'_Destroy the Yellow Ranger. She's the traitor…'_

Danny nodded as he walked up in front of the rest. He touched his visor as his mask began to glow.

"Overtech Weapon 5!"

The Overtech Flame Sword appeared and it landed firmly in his hands.

"Overtech Flame Sword!" yelled Danny.

Amii rolled over as Danny swung his sword, "Don't listen to that freak! Kill the freak! Not me! What did I do?"

Hypnowasher grabbed her Electron Chains and gave them to Danny. Danny snickered as the rangers got out their weapons.

"You wouldn't dare!" yelled Amii.

"Assemble, Overtech Cannon!" said Danny.

The cannon was formed and the target aimed at Amii. The trigger was ready to be pulled. Amii ran for her life as the trigger was pulled. A golden energy blast occurred as Amii felt the explosion. She flew toward the ground and rolled down the hill. She began to see a yellow flash consume her as she de-morphed landing near a river. The rangers laughed as they walked back into town back to their normal lives.

"Let's leave her for dead," said Danny as the rangers left her.

_(Amii connects her braces in a desert, commercial break)_

**POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE EPISODE 17- A MOVIE THAT ISN'T EXACTLY A MOVIE BUT MORE OF A TV EPISODE OF A MOVIE. WATCH HOW THE FIVE RANGERS CAN STOP BARONAW'S STUPID ATTEMPT AT A NEW SCHEME WHICH COULD CAUSE LIFE AND DEATH FOR US ALL. **

**EPISODE 17- COMING OUT JUST IN TIME BEFORE CHRISTMAS 2007!**

_(She poses as a red pyramid glows behind her, back to reading!)_

It was now late at night. The moon was already at its peak and Amii was lying there on the ground, still. She grabbed the dirt from her hands and crawled up very slowly. She breathed in deeply and went to a river to look at herself. She had a patch of blood on her arm with her hands covered in burns.

"I need to ask Claydol. Maybe he'll know what to do," she muttered.

Without an instant, she teleported to Meteor Falls for Claydol's advice and support from her friends while her friends were under this wacky spell. When she got there, Mika, Sean and Max went to her and cleaned off the wounds and got her bandaged up and Amii told them what has been happening. Suddenly, the rangers appeared and Jack grabbed Amii by the collar, "You have some nerve coming here!"

"Leave me alone. I did not do anything!"

Claydol scanned them, "I wouldn't try reasoning. They've been connected to something very telepathic!"

"Or someone," said Sean.

Suddenly, Danny grabbed her by the neck, "You are helpless like the rest of the citizens, you traitor! But, you shouldn't be working with us. I think I have no choice but for you to hand over your braces!"

Amii gasped, "Fine."

Claydol began to say something, but Amii already left Meteor Falls. Claydol looked at them, "You are brainwashed!"

"No we're not," said Jenna.

"Yes, you are," said Claydol.

Jenna transformed and began to use her psychic attacks on Claydol, but Claydol gave her greater force. Jenna screamed as she felt the intense waves of psychic energy feeding off of her mind. Claydol began to use her Psychic power when suddenly, Jenna was free from the spell of the brainwasher, but there was a message on the screen.

"Hello," said Hypnokawasher.

"You know you are messing with the wrong people," said Jenna.

Hypnokawasher suddenly brainwashed all of them again, "Listen! I need you to go to the abandoned warehouse in Mauville! Hold Claydol hostage until I get there!"

"Yes master," said the seven rangers as they grabbed Claydol.

"No! No, I will not be brainwashed! AMII HELP ME! AMII!"

SMACK!

Claydol was knocked out as they grabbed him to the abandoned warehouse.

* * *

In the meantime in Slateport City, Amii walked up the steps. The sounds of rancor kept pinging through her mind as she walked to her room and landed on the bed. Suddenly, her father walked through.

"Amii-Chan? Why, what happened to you!"

Amii looked in the mirror and gasped, "Um… I must've fell."

Her father nodded, "I see. Well, have you seen Daniel lately? There's a call for him right now."

Amii nodded, "Um, I'll take it and explain what's going on."

Her father nodded as he got up from her bed, "Amii, are you sure you don't want to tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" asked Amii.

"You have been keeping a very low profile on yourself since January of last year," said her father, "Not to mention that I was looking for you on that day of the attack when the oh, so-close atom bomb wiped out most of Slateport. And when Mariah attacked our mansion, you weren't there. When there was a monster, you weren't there. Usually, you would like these things!"

"Well, I do. I just outgrew monsters killing others. And the Poke Rangers are there to defend the world," said Amii, "I'm growing up, dad. It's hard for me to say it, but I graduate this June and I can finally go on a journey through a region. I could've gone when I was ten, but I wasn't thinking about it at the time. Now, I really want to go after I take care of a couple things first. I really want to tame my Eevee to become an Umbreon. I would like to be a coordinator and start my own fashion business."

"I guess my young daughter is growing up to be a beautiful woman," said her father.

"Thanks, I'll take the call from Danny's brother," said Amii.

Her father nodded, "Oh, and someone came to see you just a couple of seconds ago. He's waiting for you downstairs. He says you know him. He works for the United Air Force of Hoenn?"

"Send him up," said Amii, picking up the phone, "Hi, Brock? Yeah, it's me. Danny's not here right now… Yeah, something came up… You want me to tell him you called? Okay, I will. Thank you, bye!"

Sgt. Fubrizzi walked in the door with a green bag of some sort, "Something tells me, it's not good!"

He nodded with a response and threw her Overtech Braces to her, "Your braces and you need to rescue your friends. Danny and your friends committed mutiny."

"What?" asked Amii.

"They kidnapped Claydol and they are now captured in some warehouse," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "Claydol told me you were trying to break them out. But, they didn't get a clue."

Amii got up from the bed, "What can I do?"

"Well, you can start by filling up your machine gun!" said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

Amii gasped as she grabbed the black assault rifle. She took the cartridge pack and locked it in, "I'm ready. Excuse me, while I get a new wardrobe!"

Sgt. Fubrizzi looked at her as she went into a huge pink and yellow canister. She took off the clothes she wore and threw them down the laundry suit as she looked at the screen. She clicked on Movie, then Rambabe to notice a Rambabe outfit.

"Sweet, I should thank Sean for this!" said Amii, pressing a button.

Suddenly, the canister rotated so fast, that when it stopped Amii came out and Sgt. Fubrizzi looked. Suddenly, he had a nosebleed.

"WOW!" yelled Sgt. Fubrizzi, "SHIT! YOU LOOK HOT!"

Amii was now wearing a green spaghetti tank-top with her stomach exposed with a black skirt and then she wore black boots with a brown belt that consisted of a real dagger on her waist. Her hair was tied up with a green headband around her head. She grabbed the machine gun and pulled the bolt.

"Let's get them," said Amii.

Sgt. Fubrizzi followed her with a sheepish tone, but was then smacked in the face, "Don't look at me like that."

* * *

It was now eleven o'clock and the rangers were now being hanged for disloyalty of the Machine Fortress.

"For once Baronaw can get revenge on what's been going on," said Hypnokawasher.

Jack looked at him like he knew something, "Something tells me this was planned all along!"

"Yeah, I tricked your friend. She quit and she will not come back and rescue you!" said Hypnokawasher.

Hephaestus, who was already there, nodded in response, "Exactly, my powerful monster, and as you can see, without the five powers of the Overtech Power, you won't be able to…"

"Stop the forces that are strong!" said Jenna.

"Exactly," said Poppi.

Suddenly, a grenade was thrown through the top window as it landed next to Hypnokawasher. An explosion occurred, which caused half the building to explode, leaving the rangers and Claydol to fall off. However, Mika, Sean, and Max were lost somewhere due to the smoke, but suddenly, someone freed all seven of them.

"I wonder who freed us!" yelled Jack.

They crawled to the ground to see where they were going, when they got out, they noticed a woman with black boots heading up to the face. Danny, Jack,, Max and Sean began to have nose-bleeds as Derik, Jenna and Mika looked at her.

"YOU ARE SO HOT!" said the guys.

"What's with them?" asked Derik, "She's hot with the costume, which means her costume is specifically… from Rambabe?"

"Rambabe?!" yelled the girls.

Suddenly, Hypnokawasher growled as he shot a Psybeam at Amii. Amii dodged it and aimed at Hypnokawasher. When, other Junkheads appeared, she pulled the trigger and the Junkheads were destroyed and Hypnokawasher's brain was shot.

"My brain!" yelled Hypnokawasher, as it dropped on the floor, "EVERYBODY FREEZE! I DROPPED MY BRAIN!"

"No (bleep)ing way, bitch!" yelled Amii.

The monster fell backwards with the glowing brain in his head. Suddenly, his eyes began to glow, "Now, it's time to show you what I can do!"

The gun was dropped and she turned to the others, "Let's go!"

The other rangers nodded as Danny stood in front, "Nice to have you back. Ready!"

"Ready! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

**A/N: When you read these, I hope you know when they combined their braces, the footage was taken from the 1****st**** and 2****nd**** episode, where they still wore the attire from Season 3. This is the OFFICIAL second transformation scene. **

The braces combined. Danny once again transformed first to his suit with the red star visor glowing to finish it off. Then, in a four-way split screen, Jack on the top-left, Derik on the top-right, Amii on the bottom-left and Jenna on the bottom-right, combined their braces and transformed into their suits.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"We're the only ones capable of defeating the Machine Fortress! Poke Rangers," said Danny.

"OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

They pose and their usual background appeared. Amii grabbed her sword from her left waist.

"Overtech Sword!"

She flipped up and over him and slashed his brain. The brain was cut in half and Hypnokawasher was in suspense.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel!" said Danny.

The Rocket Wheel landed next to them. Amii got in it and the engine burned up as the five ranger beams charged the weapon up.

"Engaging Rocket Wheel!" said Amii.

Hypnokawasher began to run as the Rocket Wheel obliterated him. Amii jumped up and came down in a yellow beam, "That was awesome!"

Hephaestus grabbed Poppi and literally pegged the corpse and once again… Hypnokawasher grew to enormous size. Danny activated his communicator, "Overtech Zords, launch!"

The Overtech Zords came out of the Zord Bay and landed in the fields.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord!" said Danny, installing the crystal.

In a four-way split screen, the Megazord was being formed. Then, it disappeared to show the Moltres landing on top with the usual helmet.

"Assembly Complete!" said Danny.

"Overtech Megazord!" said the rangers.

The Megazord punched Hypnokawasher, but it used Psychic beams on the Megazord's chest, causing them to fall down.

"Jump!" yelled Amii.

The Overtech Megazord jumped in the air, with the monster gasping as it came down, "Electric Kick!"

SMASH! Hypnokawasher felt the Electivire's boot kick him down and toss him over.

"Guys," said Sean, "I upgraded your Overtech Crown Sword! With new techniques instead of the Overtech Crown Crash technique we always use!"

"Right," said Amii, "Overtech Crown Sword!"

The sword appeared in the Megazord's fist, and then it began to glow.

"Okay," said Danny, "What's your technique?"

"Thunder Super Slash!"

"Okay," said Danny, "You heard her!"

"OVERTECH MEGAZORD! OVERTECH THUNDER SUPER SLASH!"

The sword began to glow yellow as sparks came up and around it. A background appeared showing an Electivire with a sword. The sword slaughtered the monster, causing it to explode into a billion pieces. Hephaestus laughed as he then turned to notice Baronaw, "DAMN YOU!"

Hephaestus began to run, but Baronaw grabbed him, "I WILL KILL YOU! THIS ISN'T OVER JUST YET! YOU MAY HAVE BEAT ME AGAIN FOR THE EIGHTH TIME, BUT TRUST ME! I HAVE A LOT MORE TRICKS!"

The rangers saw him as sparks came out from his crown, shocking the Megazord, "THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT!"

In the meantime, at Meteor Falls, Amii went back to her normal clothing and they all ordered pizza and told Colleen and Edna everything that happened. Sgt. Fubrizzi sat down next to them as they realized they forgot something.

"Uh, I think we forgot somebody," said Jack.

Claydol was there being poked by Geki and Sid, "HELP!"

"Let's poke this person!" said Geki.

"OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! DAMN YOU!" yelled Claydol.

**

* * *

**

_A/N: That was fun to write! Oh, and for the next episode previews, usually I would have a Halloween Special, but due to the fact I wasn't expecting to be updating so close to October 31st, the Incredibles crossover is Chapters 12 and 13, and Brothers In Arms- a three parter is coming in Chapters 13-16 and I am stuck. There's 50 episodes for this series! Where do you think I should put the Battlizer Zord in?_

**_Next Episode, When the Abandoned Ship is actually floating in front of Slateport, Derik and Sean investigate the matter, but as a result they get captured and realizes that the Machine Fortress was going to use this ship as something for more than just a trick or treat. Can the Overtech Rangers stop Baronaw's Halloween menace from flooding Slateport and using the Abandoned Ship as a source?_**

**_Chapter 11- A Stupid, But Scary Scheme_**

**Question: Easy or Hard**?

**Easy:** This is an easy question if you paid attention to sports.

Who's in the World Series?

**Hard:** Goes back to RBYFRLG, You got your 3rd badge from Vermillion City, and you already went through Rock Tunnel into Lavender Town, and you land in Celadon. You have Saffron and Fuchsia to beat as well. How many ways can you get the 4th badge? I'll give you one way:

Beat Rocket HQ, go to Lavender Town, and rescue Mr. Fuji. Grab the Poke Flute, go to Saffron, defeat the Silph Co. Level and beat Sabrina to get Badge No. 4. **What I will not accept is this.**

**Pewter, Cerulean, Vermillion, Celadon/Fuchsia/Saffron**

That's your only help. Now, use that to help you get the other two…


	11. A Stupid, But Scary Scheme

A/N: Hi, Happy Halloween. This is not like the Halloween Specials like other ranger fics have. Instead, it's a mystery story instead. So, have a great day and enjoy!

Started: October 25, 2007

Finished: October 31, 2007

Oh, and let's just say I'm not making fun of Captain Jack Sparrow, the name has crossed my mind with the help of Gyarados.

Jack: Welcome to the Halloween Special!

**Amii: We hope you… enjoy! (laughs evilly)  
**

**SMACK!**

**Jack: OW! Anyway, this will chapter will have mass insanity!!!!!!!! Not insanity, like people going to the funny farm!**

**Danny: Have a great time! **

Two nights ago, before Halloween, a explorer and his girlfriend were in a boat away from the Abandoned Ship.

"That's a scary ship," said the girlfriend, "I would not want to be there at all."

"I agree," said the explorer, "I heard rumors about it."

Suddenly, as they reached the ocean side of the ship, a green beam struck the ship and destroyed it with the explorer and girlfriend with it.

At the Machine Fortress, Baronaw laughed, "The scheme I have may be stupid, but I have a replacement. Send it down!"

The new ship that replaced the Abandoned Ship landed on the rocks.

"Once enhanced, I can run over Slateport. Happy Halloween!" said Baronaw, laughing.

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger I poses. Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger II poses. Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger III poses. Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger IV poses. Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger V poses. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks and use their weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation. Also uses weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his weapon and special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt)_

_(The five rangers flip and appear with the region of Hoenn behind them, Danny in the middle, with Amii and Derik on the right and Jenna and Jack on his left. Visors glow and pose. Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)_

The dark waves crashed on to the shore of Slateport City. A lightning bolt struck the raging waters that emit rancor emotions. Sara was turning off the lights in the Seashore House for the night, closing up shop. After all, tomorrow was the night of ghouls, goblins, and vampires that come out of their wretched coffins. Anything that has the word, 'BOO!'

Sara was closing the door and locking it up with her keys as she turned to hear a loud roar. It wasn't just any roar. It was like a sound of a tornado. Sara turned around and noticed something she never saw in her life. Could it be true? Was it really possible she saw something that catastrophic? Is it really back on the seas or was it fake and holographic? That was what was being Sara was thinking as she saw this effect.

"It can't be… The Abandoned Ship?" asked Sara.

Chapter 11: A Stupid, But Scary Scheme 

Sarah continued to watch as the ship maneuvered across the beach. She was amazed that probably it could finally set sail, but abandoned? She had to check it out. She went toward the beach when suddenly she heard the sound of a robot going back and forth. She turned around and screamed as she was grabbed by the monster and taken back to the sea.

In the meantime, Geki and Sid were at gate night, throwing toilet paper on top of trees and egging Jack's house. However, Jack knew this would happen, so he literally grabbed a baseball bat and smacked them upside the head.

"You know you two are actually dumber than the average mole?" asked Jack.

"What did you say?" asked Geki, "A mole as in 6.02 times ten to the twenty-third?"

"No! As in a furry, rabid mole!" said Jack, "I mean Diglett!"

Geki began to take out his Poke Ball, and Jack agreed to it.

"Wartortle, knock them dead!" yelled Geki.

The blue turtle appeared as Jack released Electabuzz, "Idiot. Charge Beam!"

Electabuzz launched a white, yellowish beam, making Wartortle faint. Geki gasped as he cuddled Wartortle in his arms, "I forgot my other Pokemon!"

Sid grabbed Geki by the neck of his shirt as they escaped Jack's property.

"My mom will kill me," said Jack, "I need to get the eggs off the door."

The next day, Amii, Jack, Derik, Danny, and Jenna were meeting Sean, Mika, and Max at the Seashore House, but realized everyone was there in costume outside in an outrage.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Amii.

"Oh nothing," said Max, "Sara's not here."

"Well, where could she be?" asked Jenna.

"Maybe, she's sick," said Sean, "Oh, then she would have called me to open the place and take over until she recovers."

"That's weird," said Derik, "Well…"

Then, he stopped to notice that the beach wasn't combed like it usually was and there was a bunch of footprints heading out toward the ocean from the Seashore House that looked exactly like Sarah's shoe print, then a huge drag went from there to the sea.

"Hey, guys, who would get dragged into the ocean?" asked Derik.

"I don't know," said Danny.

Over on the seas, was the Abandoned Ship. Sarah was wrapped around a pole, screaming for dear life. Baronaw watched this as his new machine monster laughed in his presence. It was a Gyarados monster that had the pirate accommodations.

"So, Captain Jack Gyaradose, how does it feel to actually have a scheme work to the full extent?" asked Baronaw.

"It feels great, sir," said Captain Jack Gyaradose, "Now, let's see, I need your Junkheads to go into Slateport City with me for the following."

"Okay," said Baronaw, reading the list, "Rum, rum… and rum?"

"Aye, how can your crew party if we don't have rum?" asked Captain Jack Gyaradose.

"Good point," said Baronaw, "All though I have tasted Earth's. They were disgusting! Lucky for you, Pokemon Earth's rum is better! Now, go!"

"Right!" yelled CJG.

It was now high noon at the docks, where the female rangers supposedly were having a good time at the beach, knowing that the festival was tonight. For Seniors, they don't have to go to school on Halloween, so they stayed home for the day, well out of school for the day. In the meantime, Sean, Derik, Danny and Jack were talking about Sara while the girls played. Sean however called Max and Colleen, but the two were out on another exhibition to find another artifact in Hoenn, so they couldn't come.

"This is a mystery, how could Sara be dragged out into the sea?" asked Derik, eating a Italian hero as he saw Swellow push over Mika's Roselia (who's name is Grace, mind you).

"Yo, Swellow! What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Derik.

Swellow laughed and shrugged its wings as Derik rolled his eyes and turned to Jack and Danny.

"He has some strange attitude!" said Jack.

"I know," said Derik.

CRASH!

A sound of a broken window crashed upon them. Derik quickly got up from the scene.

"Swellow, return!"

The Swellow returned to his Poke Ball, "I'm going to see what's up? You didn't hear the sound of a broken window?"

"We did," said Jack, Sean and Danny.

Derik walked up the stairs from the dock they were sitting on and noticed CJG and a couple of Junkheads grabbing tons of rum and cash from the local bank.

"Oh great, first Sara disappears and now we have a raid!" said Derik, looking both ways as he went to a secret alley, "Overtech Ranger 3, ready!"

The morphers appeared on his wrists, "GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

He transformed and went to the place where CJG went. CJG looked and laughed, "Baronaw told me about you, Overtech Ranger 3! No?"

"I guess you heard correctly," said Derik, "Now, give up the rum!"

"Hell no," said CJG, "Junkheads!"

The machine grunts came up from behind and assaulted Derik. Derik raised his hands to his visor.

"Overtech Weapon 3, Fin Blades!"

He slashed them with his blades and attacked the one in front with an uppercut slash. He jumped backwards as he began to glow blue with his blades. A huge Whiscash appeared in front of them.

"Hydro Cyclone!"

He turned into a blue hurricane with the blades in front, slashing the Junkheads and slamming CJG into the store with the rum. Outside, Jack and Danny overheard more of it with Sean behind them. They walked over to notice Junkheads and a fight.

"Sean, go help Derik! We'll get the girls and we'll meet!" said Danny.

"You got it!" said Sean, reaching for his silver buckler with the gold Mudkip and Starmie coin combined together as one, "I knew this would come in handy later. Water Power! Mudkip!"

He transformed and ran into the rum shop, "Blade Blaster!"

A blue beam shot CJG as he fell backwards. Derik turned to notice Sean with the Blade Blaster in hand.

"I will not stand for this!" said CJG, "Dragon Rage!"

The rangers dodge the attack that destroyed part of the wall behind them.

"Overtech Striker!" said Derik, combining the sword and blaster.

"Pulse Blaster!" said Sean, combining the golden pulse blaster and the blade blaster together.

"Fire!" yelled the blue rangers as rapid shots shot CJG. Suddenly, an explosion appeared behind them as the blue rangers fell backwards to notice Prince Bolt with dynamite.

"I wanted to have some fun," said Bolt, "HA!"

He threw more dynamite and the blue rangers dodged it. Suddenly, Manacle appeared, "Not bad, Prince. But, I'll take them with the help of Captain Jack!"

"My pleasure," said CJG.

They both took out their stainless steel swords.

"Blade Blaster, Sword Mode!" said Sean.

The blaster turned into a holder with a silver blade poking out from the top.

"Overtech Sword!" said Derik.

A golden holder appeared from his hand and a silver blade appeared with a blue tip.

"Let's do it," said Sean.

"Yeah," said Derik.

Derik took on Manacle with his sword. However, Manacle's sword-fighting experience was greater than Derik's as Derik fell backwards with a huge slash.

"You never had a chance to work with swords have you?" asked Manacle.

"I never did," said Derik, "Ocean Crash!"

A huge blue line appeared from his sword as it slashed Manacle like a tidal wave, knocking into CJG.

"Damn," said Manacle, "CJG let's work together as one!"

"Why?" asked CJG.

"We can capture these guys to our hideout. After all, tonight is the night we actually use the ship to destroy Slateport!" yelled CJG.

"What ship?" asked Sean.

"Oh, you'll see. Once you have become unconscious that is," said Manacle.

The blue beams of their swords crossed the streams and suddenly an explosion occurred. They flew forward and landed on the beach umbrellas of the Seashore House rolling down, de-morphing. As they went up, the Overtech Rangers and Mika, morphed went to notice what's going on as they grabbed the unconscious bodies to the ocean.

Danny and Jack looked at each other and nodded, "Sara must've been captured the same way."

"It's too late. But, where would they keep them?" asked Amii.

"I don't know," said Mika, "We might as well go back to Meteor Falls and check this out."

"I have to agree with the ex-second in command of MMPR on my behalf," said Jack.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's not waste any time!"

The rangers nodded as they teleported to Meteor Falls.

Meanwhile, Sean woke up in a very painful way. To see the bright blue sky in front of him, after all he loved the clear skies and when he went to look down, he gasped.

"Sweet Arceus, where the hell am I?" asked Sean, "Derik, you awake?"

Derik nodded, "Yeah."

They heard the sound of sinister laughing from below. They looked down to notice King Baronaw, Queen Tekla, Prince Bolt, Princess Sprocket, Hephaestus, Poppi and Manacle all laughing with CJG in the middle. Baronaw walked up in front of him and said, "Why, rangers. It's been too long!"

"Baronaw," said Derik, spitting on the ground.

"Don't worry. If you guys can find your morphers! Well, I couldn't find the Overtech ones, but I found the blue one and your original morpher!" said Baronaw.

"They are so shiny," said Tekla, "DIBS ON SILVER!"

"Great, I'm taking the Mudkip/Starmie morpher!" said Bolt.

"Oh, and as a consolation prize!" said Baronaw, "Look above you!"

The rangers gasped when they looked up to Sara looking at the ocean, "Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit!"

"I'm surprised she didn't even here me say that you were rangers. She kept saying Holy Shit since she got up there!" said Baronaw.

"Why are we on the Abandoned Ship?" asked Sean.

"Well, we decided to put in an engine for this baby and we are going to crash into Slateport and run everybody over for Halloween!" said Baronaw, "And no one will notice that the ship you're on is actually his submarine. The Abandoned Ship is underwater! We blew it up!"

"You ass," said Sean, "Innocent Pokemon could be in there."

"And people too, if they survived the shipwreck and had no place to get to Slateport," said Derik.

"Well, boo-hoo!" said Baronaw, "My job is to destroy Hoenn that way machines can take over the world. And no evil force or you guys will be able to stop the power of the Machine Fortress!"

The rangers looked at each other and began to wonder what to do next.

In the meantime, at Meteor Falls, the rangers are sitting next to their original ranger costume that was behind a tube wondering what to do next. They were showing emotions of concern, and tension was going up to their brains. What Baronaw was doing must be really stupid. Jack got up and looked at Claydol, "Didn't our Ninja Changers have tracking devices?"

"I think so," said Claydol, "I mean you can check."

Jack reached for his pocket to get his Ninja Changer and turned it on, to see the Quilava Coin. Then, it decided to slide down to see a green map with nothing on the map of Hoenn.

"Would make sense if Sean's Ninja Changer was turned on," said Jack.

Outside in the Abandoned Ship, Prince Bolt turned on Sean's Ninja Changer transforming Sean into his ninja suit.

"I love being a ninja on Halloween!" said Bolt.

"It looks good on you," said Tekla.

"Why thanks Mom," said Bolt.

Sean chuckled as he looked down below. Baronaw looked at him, "You find something funny?"

Sean said, "Yeah, your face!"

Baronaw looked at him and then walked on to look at Bolt, "Why Bolt, you can use Sean's ninja powers right?"

"Uh, yeah!" said Bolt.

"Shoot a ninja star at him!" said Baronaw.

Bolt laughed as he threw a ninja star toward Sean. Sean closed his eyes as the star appeared next to him, causing a spark that electrocuted Derik, Sean and Sara.

"Ha!" yelled Baronaw.

Sara looked at Sean, "You have any ideas on how to get down?"

Sean looked at the shuriken that was stuck in the pole, "I do. But, I may need a distraction from you."

Meteor Falls…

Jack suddenly found a blue dot on his screen. Jack jumped up and hooked the Ninja Changer to the control panel, "Confirm coordinates."

Claydol nodded as the screen revealed an Abandoned Ship with Sara, Sean, and Derik on it and it looked fairly new.

"Wait a minute, why does it look new?" asked Danny, "When I came to Slateport, it was Abandoned, like destroyed."

"Yeah, I saw the other day a green beam striking the ocean from the Machine Fortress," said Claydol, "But, they must've either A- Targeted Pokemon or B- Targeted the Abandoned Ship and built a new one."

"They must've built a new one, but for what?" asked Amii, "Surely, they wouldn't think of bringing it here!"

"Well, now we know where they are," said Jack, "So, now we need a plan."

"Well," said Danny, "What's your suggestion?"

"We take the Water zords," said Jenna, "Mika can take the Kyogre zord, Amii will take the Mudkip zord, I will take the Marshtomp zord, Jack can take the Blue Shogun Zord, and you can take the Starmie zord!"

The rangers looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what to say," said Danny, "But, that was the greatest idea ever thought of!"

"Really?" asked Jenna, "I thought it was very simple."

"Well, we better move it or lose it," said Jenna, "Or whatever they will do tonight will be not also very stupid, but will scare others to never come back to Slateport City again."

The Overtech Rangers and the Black Ranger went into the Water Type zords, heading down to the depths of the ocean. Danny noticed that they were heading into the depths that were very deep to notice a huge structure between them and Slateport City.

"Okay," said Danny, "Park them here. We need to go and get them out, after all, it's near sunset!"

The rangers nodded as they grabbed the Junkheads that guarded the main entrance and dismantled them. They went in and quickly took full hands of the operation. Meanwhile, outside on the pole, Sean was slicing the rope with the ninja star in his hand, slicing the rope fibers. In the meantime, Derik and Sara were using put-downs. Finally, Sean was free of his hands and he climbed up to untie Sara. Sara screamed as she was grabbed by Sean and Derik. Derik was free as well from Sean's ninja star and they both fell down and landed on the platform. Sean noticed that the sun was setting, and the skies were turning dark pink and that there was a white speed boat on the side, "Sara, I need you to go down to the speed boat and get away from here as far as possible."

"What about you?" asked Sara.

"I'll be fine," said Sean, "Derik will be fine. Go!"

Sara nodded as she climbed down a white rope that went from the top to the bottom. She got on the speed boat and sped off from the abandoned ship. The other five rangers came up to help out.

"Mika, Sean! We kind of used your zords. We need to send them back!" said Jack.

"I'll do it after we kick some Junkhead butt," said Sean.

The rangers nodded as they charged after the Junkheads. Danny kicked one of them with his right foot and flipped back to palm the other one to the left. Someone grabbed his left leg and he kicked with his right foot toward the head. Danny fell backwards and used the spinning hook kick move on one of them, crashing into Bolt as the Ninja Changers and Sean and Derik's morphing devices were thrown back to them.

Jack punched one with his right hand and kicked the other one. He jabbed another Junkhead and swung with his right at another one. He threw one over the edge, destroying it to a million pieces. He found a chain that was attached to the ship. He smacked the Junkheads with the chain and threw one of them overboard. He kicked one of them in the face, causing them to hit Baronaw and CJG.

Derik ran to the pole and swung around them, kicking the Junkheads, one by one. He took out from his Overtech Brace, his Overtech Blaster, blasting each and every one of them. He used a flying sidekick, kicking the Junkheads overboard and landing in the ocean with minor explosions.

Sean jumped back and kicked the monster in the face. He activated the zord button on his Ninja Changer for the Starmie and Blue Shogun zord to retreat with the Mudkip and Marshtomp back to the zord bay. He then threw another one of them overboard. However, Prince Bolt went to attack him. He threw ten stars at Bolt and he was electrocuted.

Baronaw couldn't believe this as Amii smacked his face with a jump kick and then used her other kick. But, Baronaw smacked her with his staff, causing her to go over the edge. She jumped back and threw her Electron Chains at Baronaw. Baronaw shocked her back with the electron chains that came out of her pocket. They disappeared as she rolled over with Danny to help her out.

Jenna and Mika were facing Manacle. Manacle used her sword and electrocuted the Overtech Rangers. They fell backwards as the seven of them stood as CJG looked at them.

"I'm Captain Jack Gyaradose. This ship will be ready to run Slateport City over for good!"

"So, pretty much, you captured Sara for no reason at all?" asked Derik.

"No, she got suspicious. She thought the Abandoned Ship existed," said CJG.

"Well, guess what mate? You will lose!" said Danny.

Sean and Mika jumped to the Kyogre zord while the rangers stood in formation.

"Time for a frightening end," said Danny, "Rangers, let's show them!"

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The braces combined as once again they transformed into the Overtech Rangers. (Layout is from Episodes 10-17)

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

CJG laughed as he saw the Overtech Weapons, "You can't scare me!"

"Flame Slash!"

CJG laughed as he used his sword to block, when suddenly the sword broke in half and a huge black line appeared across his chest.

"Cyclone Crash!"

CJG screamed as he felt a wave of water crashed on him.

"Razor Leaf!"

CJG tried to shoot the weapons with his gun, but the bullets were impenetrable. The Razor Cutters went through his arms and Jack got them back. Amii threw her Electron Chains at him and Jenna had the Psy-Slap shield ready.

"Electric Shocker!"

"Psy-Slap Rocket!"

She turned into a pink rocket as the electric shock hit the monster at the same time. Baronaw, Tekla, Manacle, Sprocket, Bolt, and Hephaestus watched as the monster was going to be finished. The weapons combined into the Overtech Cannon.

"Bolt, get to the bridge to activate the enlargement particles on Captain Gyaradose," said Baronaw.

"Right," said Bolt.

A shimmering blue light transported Bolt back to the ship.

"Overtech Cannon, fire!"

A golden energy beam struck the monster, destroying it.

"Have a Happy Halloween!" said Danny.

"Oh no, you're not done yet," said Baronaw, "Hephaestus!"

Hephaestus woke up Poppi. Poppi screamed as he flung himself to the monster sprinkling enlargement particles on it. Danny and the others jumped off the ship just in time for a blue beam to make CJG grow mega-size. His feet crushed the hull of the ship and the left foot crashed in the water as the Overtech Rangers were thrown so far, they landed on an island near the ship. Captain Gyarados took out his sword, "Fight me, you cowards!"

Danny nodded, "Uh, Claydol, we need the zords and some can't be reached to go across water!"

"No biggie. I had something like this in mind," said Claydol, "The Overtech Crystal will teleport your zords to the island your on."

The rangers turned to notice the zords appear before them.

"Overtech Crystal, ready!" said Danny, pressing the crystal inside.

"Ready," said the rangers.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord!" said Danny.

The Overtech Zords combined and became the Megazord.

"Let's do it," said Danny.

"Right," said the rangers.

CJG slashed them with his sword. However, the Overtech Megazord tried to stop them, but it didn't work EXACTLY as planned. CJG used the sword and a splash crashed on them.

"Overtech Solarbeam!"

The white beam struck CJG with the chest.

"Overtech Crown Sword!" yelled Danny.

The sword appeared from his hand.

"Overtech Crown Sword, Tidal Wave Slash!" yelled Derik.

The blade turned blue as a bunch of waves behind them came up as he slashed the monster into a million pieces. Explosions occurred and the rangers cheered as the monster was destroyed.

Back at the Seashore House, the Overtech Rangers dressed up as the original Poke Rangers and people thought they were real, getting autographs and such.

"Well, at this rate," said Amii, "I may get more popular."

The original Yellow Ranger (Jenna) laughed, "In your dreams."

Geki and Sid were suddenly screaming outside as the police officer put them in the police car, driving them to the police station.

"Oh, how funny," said Derik.

At the police station, Geki and Sid got fingerprinted and were jailed.

"Mommy?" asked Geki.

--

**Next Episodes- Syndrome comes back from the dead. The Overtech Rangers began to fight his cronies. But, they realized that these weren't exactly machine-like Junkheads. But, when a group of superheroes comes to help, they stepped into a family of superheroes. Find out!  
**

**Chapters 12 and 13- The Incredible Syndrome**

A/N: Usually, when it comes to Halloween, I love mysteries. Mysteries are really like my best friend. Especially, when told at night. If you don't mind, I better grab a baseball bat and sit outside right now. Not to scare Trick or Treaters, but to scare people who love to smash pumpkins. Oh, and Lupin IV, RubyVulpix and Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity won the quiz. But, um… I'm going to let Mimi make the Pink Ranger because RubyVulpix already made me a red one, so Ruby, you get to make another monster for this series and Lupin IV, as for you, I will let you make a monster. Because to tell you the truth, I don't leave people empty-handed for some godly unknown reason. But, next chapters will be the Incredibles Crossover and it will be posted on November 6, 2007, I hope and the three-part episode after this will be posted Veterans Day and if not that, probably Thanksgiving. I plan to get to the twenties by the end of this year. I hope you have a frightening day!


	12. The Incredible Syndrome Part 1

A/N: Here's the next chapter of Overtech Overdrive. I'm surprised that we are around 20 to 25 percent done with the series already and how long was it been since it was published? August?

Oh, and just to remind you, the reason why these people are loopy is because that's how a person is in my life when I go to church, and I am not referring to the congregation!

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw was once again pacing around the bridge for another plan.

"I'm sick of losing. This is going to be a drag. I mean we keep on losing! What can I do to stop these wretched brats from destroying my plans for world domination and destruction of Hoenn and the world?" asked Baronaw.

"I don't know," said Tekla, "We'll find something." 

"We better," said Baronaw, "Maybe, we can hijack their Megazord or something!"

"That's like the running over Slateport City scheme!" said Bolt.

"No talking from the little gallery," said Baronaw.

"I'm not little," said Bolt, "I can't wait to be king." 

"Well, that's nice," said Tekla.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! 

Manacle turned around to notice a huge green blimp heading toward them.

"My king, there's a ship in our area, closing fast!" said Manacle.

"Can you get visual?" asked Baronaw.

Manacle shook his head, "Not yet."

Suddenly, a green beam from the incoming ship shot the Machine Fortress. The bridge turned red as Junkheads blew up and were sent into space.

"Launch the Machine Fighters!" yelled Baronaw.

A couple of gears came out of the ship. However, multi-lasers shot the Machine Fighters, leaving Baronaw and the others to use the lasers of destruction. Manacle got a visual and went on screen. It was a blue ship with a white S on the front, heading toward them.

"I wonder who he is," said Baronaw.

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger 1 poses. Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1- Pink; Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger 2 poses. Amiizuka Chii- Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow; Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger 3 poses. Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3- Blue; Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger 4 poses. Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger 5 poses. Overtech Ranger 5- Red. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks and use their weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation. Also uses weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his weapon and special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt)_

_(The five rangers flip and appear with the region of Hoenn behind them, Danny in the middle, with Amii and Derik on the right and Jenna and Jack on his left. Visors glow and pose. Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)_

**Chapter 12: The Incredible Syndrome Part 1**

The ship was getting closer and closer to them by the minute. Baronaw tried his best to keep his cool, but the more lasers that destroyed his ship; the worse it got for the crew. Baronaw kept a calm, cool, collective state as he walked to Manacle and Sprocket, "Hail them. Tell them, that we do not feel like fighting you, we really need you to stay out of our way."

Sprocket nodded and did what was commanded of her, "You have attacked King Baronaw of the Machine Fortress. We have enough problems to deal with. State your purpose and leave at once."

Suddenly, the viewscreen automatically opened to notice a man wearing a black uniform with white gloves and he had a white S on his chest. He had blue eyes, a black mask, and hair made of fire.

"Who are you?" asked Baronaw.

"SYNDROME!" he yelled, "You are in my way!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We are at war with the Poke Rangers!" said Baronaw.

"Poke Rangers? There are many! Which one do you speak of?" asked Syndrome.

Baronaw picked out a black tape and put it in Sprocket's station. He pressed the transmit button and one of their machine grunts picked it up. Syndrome watched the screen. He showed clips of the first eleven episodes. They showed the transformation sequences, the monsters that were destroyed by the Overtech Megazord and how many plans that were ruined. Syndrome began to feel sympathetic for the Machine King as each monster was either blasted or slaughtered.

"I must say," said Syndrome, "I may help you!"

"What do you have in mind?" asked Baronaw.

"I can give you an upgrade on your machine capabilities. Would you gladly accept it?" asked Syndrome.

Baronaw looked at him, "Okay, I may also need weapons and supplies too. We kind of depleted our supplies long ago."

"I see," said Syndrome, "Let me bring my arsenal and upgraded stuff to you."

"Transporter Room, bring Syndrome's party aboard," said Baronaw.

Baronaw went down the elevator. It was seven floors down the elevator. He walked out to a silver door to see six transporter pads in front of him and a Junkhead controlling it.

"They signal they're ready," said the Junkhead.

"Energize!" yelled Baronaw.

The Junkhead put his hand on the black lever and pulled it up. Six blue beams came down from the top to notice Syndrome and a couple of blue bots with a white S on them.

"Captain Syndrome, I suppose," said Baronaw.

"Hello, your highness. Meet my Drome Bots," said Syndrome.

The Drome Bots smiled as they bowed down to him.

"Let's get to work right away," said Syndrome.

Baronaw led him down another corridor to the lab, where Hephaestus bowed down to him, "Why is it true?" 

Syndrome nodded, "In the gears. Anyway, I need you to program this laser and reproduce two thousand of them for your army. Can you do it?" 

Hephaestus looked at him as he saw a huge silver blaster with blue energy capsules inside them. Hephaestus nodded, "Of course I can do it. It's easy!"

"Good," said Syndrome.

Hephaestus programmed the laser to shoot and reproduced them. The Junkheads came by as they carried silver handguns and silver rocket launchers. Not to mention, that now there were huge saucer like things in the shuttle bay with the Machine Fighters.

"These things are known as Bara-Hunters! In honor of you," said Syndrome.

"Great," said Baronaw, "I would like to take them out for a test run!"

"Okay," said Syndrome, "And allow me and Manacle to take out your Junkheads to shoot others!"

"That could work!" said Baronaw.

The Machine Fortress released not also the big gears to release the Mecha Fighters, but they also released the Bara-Hunters. The Bara-Hunters were now flying down like a purple saucer. They landed in Fortree City and began destroying Routes 119 and 120 with their beams. Danny, Jack, Derik, Jenna, and Amii got there to notice people screaming for their lives. Amii looked at the Bara-Hunter and turned to them, "Whoa! What new toy is that?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, Bara-Hunter stopped and turned to them, a silver beam came out of them with the Mecha Fighters in formation. It sprouted legs and landed on the dirt.

"We better run," said Danny as he turned to them, "LET'S GO! MOVE!"

The rangers began running as the blue beams and a huge red laser struck the ground behind them. Smoke and flames came out of the ground as more appeared. The rangers dived into Route 119's cliff. They turned to notice the Mechafighters and the Bara-Hunter shooting the lasers. The rangers fell back to a crater. Suddenly, the Junkheads appeared with Manacle and Syndrome. The rangers turned to notice Syndrome laughing.

"You teenagers will be a great test to see if you can survive the weapons I gave the grunts of the Machine Fortress. Obliterate them!" said Syndrome.

The Junkheads surrounded them all and blue beams and rockets were launched at them. Explosions occurred. Danny flew up as Jack fell backwards. Then, Derik flew overhead, with Amii and Jenna flying toward each other. They all landed, all scraped up with ashes and dirt on their faces and a trinkle of blood on their faces.

"Okay," said Danny, "We survived. Rangers, you know what to do!"

They took out their Overtech Blasters and Swords and combined them.

"What are those?" asked Syndrome.

"Overtech Strikers!" yelled Danny, "Rapid Shot!"

In an instant, a couple of Junkheads blew up, and the rangers turned to Syndrome for an angry grudge or reaction.

"Excuse me?" asked Syndrome, "Enhance your beams for total annihilation! Bara-Hunter and Mecha Fighters come at once."

"Danny, now would be a good time," said Jack.

"Sean, send the zords now!" said Danny.

"Will do," said Sean over the intercom.

"Rangers, prepare to teleport on my command. Prepare to transform too!"

The rangers nodded as their braces appeared on their wrists.

"3…," said Syndrome.

"Going," said the rangers quietly.

"2…"

"Into."

"1…"

"Overdrive."

Their braces began to glow and the zords appeared just in time.

"FIRE!" yelled Syndrome.

"NOW!" yelled Danny.

The rangers combined their braces and teleported in multi-color beams of light and transformed in the Overtech Zords. Syndrome saw how the Moltres Zord flew over him. Bara-Hunter began to shoot lasers and rockets. But, Moltres flew around to dodge them.

"Okay," said Danny, "Two can play at that game! Flamethrower!"

A blast of flames hit Bara-Hunter. Bara-Hunter fell down and exploded into a million pieces. Syndrome gasped as his machine was literally destroyed. He then noticed Bayleef turning to the other Bara-Hunters coming to the area.

"I see he brought some friends," said Jack, "Razor Leaf!"

Bayleef summoned a cluster of leaves that immediately slashed the legs of the Bara-Huntes causing the saucer to fly off and help the others launch their attacks.

"Oh, forget it. Solarbeam!"

A white beam destroyed the Bara-Hunters, but more came to play. Derik was in the Whiscash on the water route, to notice them flying through destroying innocent people.

"Okay, Whiscash! Use Zen Headbutt!" said Derik.

The Whiscash's psychic move annihilated another Bara-Hunter but more came to shoot the zord. Derik held on as the zord shook.

"Okay, Hydro Pump!" said Derik.

A blast of water annihilated more of the Bara-Hunters and some Mechafighters. The destroyed Mecha-Fighters crashed into the rest of the Bara-Hunters causing a major explosion.

The Electivire turned to the Junkheads and Amii was there with a smile, ready to annihilate them.

"Thunder!"

The thunder attack destroyed the Junkheads and some Mechafighters. The Jynx Zord also came by to help out. Jenna turned and pressed a green button. She took a Mecha-Fighter and slapped them into the Bara-Hunters and Mechafighters. They all blew up and Syndrome's rancor increased as Hephaestus turned to him, "Where's Poppi?"

Poppi turned to him, "Yes?"

"MAKE ME GROW!" said Syndrome.

"Me too," said Manacle.

Poppi charged enlargement particles in both machines, "Bolt, press the enlargement beam now!"

On the bridge, Prince Bolt and King Baronaw nodded as the button was pressed from the screen, a two white enlargement torpedoes came out of the sky hitting them. Two explosions occurred as they both grew huge.

"Okay, time for the Overtech Crystal!" said Danny, installing it, "5..."

"4…" said Jack.

"3…" said Derik.

"2…" said Amii.

"1…" said Jenna.

On Danny's screen the Overtech Crystals were locked in and a black screen showed the red pyramid once again.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord," said Danny.

The Megazord was formed as Syndrome laughed, "So, a machine like that can stop me?" 

"I agree," said Manacle, taking out his sword, "Prepare to die!" 

SLASH! The Overtech Megazord felt a slash across the Bayleef as the Megazord fell down and got up again. Derik reached for his console and got up to Danny's spot.

"I'll take them on," said Derik.

"Can you?" asked Danny.

"I can try," said Derik, "Overtech Helmet 3, engage!"

The Whiscash helmet attached to the head as the original one disappeared. Manacle laughed, "We saw that before. Just because you can change Battle Helmets doesn't mean anything!"

"Water Pulse! Fire!" said Derik.

A blast of water hit Manacle, but was uninjured. Syndrome pulled the Megazord down to the dirt. The rangers still standing inside as they noticed Syndrome punching the Megazord.

"Mud Slap, Fire!" said Derik.

Brown mud smeared all over Syndrome's eyes as he fell backwards. The Overtech Megazord went back to its original helmet and Danny took over the Megazord's cockpit.

"Okay, Overtech Crown Sword!" said Danny.

The crown sword appeared.

"Energize," said Danny.

The golden beam went from the step to the tip of the blade as a black background occurred. A red pyramid appeared behind it with ancient structures in pink, blue, yellow and green.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled Danny.

The golden blade slashed Syndrome and Manacle. However, it didn't leave a scratch.

"You're kidding right?" asked Syndrome.

"Shit," said Danny.

Syndrome roared and screamed with his sword in the air when suddenly a huge hovercraft was flying and shooting him down. The Overtech Rangers turned to notice a red hovercraft with a huge yellow lower-case I with a star, landing on the green grasses of the forest.

"What the heck?" asked Manacle.

"No. How could they follow me here?" asked Syndrome.

The rangers looked to notice them. Out the door comes a bulky guy in a red spandex suit with blonde hair and blue eyes. Another person comes out very thin with a red spandex suit with brown hair and brown eyes. Then, there was a baby who wore a red spandex suit with blonde peach fuzz. Then there was a teenage girl who had black hair and black eyes. The next person had blonde hair, blue eyes, wore a red spandex suit and they all had black masks.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Amii.

"We are the Incredibles!" said the Bulky person, "Dash, go!"

Dash, the blonde haired boy nodded as he ran toward Syndrome. He jumped up on him so fast, that he pulled out the wires to short circuit his neck and when he tried Manacle's it didn't work.

"Excuse me," said Manacle, taking Syndrome's rocket launcher from his pocket. It was silver and it expanded to be a bazooka with blue lines on it. The Overtech Megazord began to stumble back.

"I'm afraid to see what Manacle can do," said Amii.

"Well, we better move it," said Danny.

The rangers nodded as the Overtech Megazord began to back up, but it was too late. The rocket was launched and a blue beam short-circuited the systems, causing the Overtech Megazord to fall down and crash in the pit. Danny and the others felt the sudden lunge and all of the rangers fell out and landed on the ground.

"For once, Syndrome you won!" said Manacle.

Syndrome suddenly was reactivated, "Oh, how fun! The Overtech Rangers and the Incredibles are here. Too bad you can't kill me. You are too weak!"

Suddenly, Manacle picked up Jenna and the teenage girl and teleported back to the Machine Fortress with Syndrome.

"Violet!" yelled the thin woman, "Oh, Bob. What will we do?" 

"I don't know Helen, I don't know," said Bob.

The baby known as Jack-Jack smiled and cooed for no reason. Rob turned to notice the four rangers and their fallen Megazord.

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw laughed as he saw Jenna and Violet tied in two chairs, back to back, both blindfolded. Manacle cut the blindfold open to reveal Violet and Jenna. Baronaw laughed as he walked up to them while Syndrome looked at the planet and Tekla was yawning after spraying perfume that had tons of morphine and sleeping pills.

"Hello, Invisible Girl and Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" said Baronaw.

"Where are we?" asked Violet.

"You are at the last place you will ever be," said Syndrome, "Revenge and Pink Ranger, you're going down with her." 

Emotions of trepidation occurred as Syndrome's laser beam appeared to aim at the rangers and the rest of the Incredibles. Could they stand seeing their friends and family die?

What will happen to Violet and Jenna? What will happen to the Megazord? Can Syndrome be destroyed? Will the Machine Fortress actually win this time? Well, you have to stay tuned for Chapter 13!

To Be Continued…

A/N: Cliffhanger, ha! Just letting you know, in Turbo, there will be another Incredibles Storyline, but this time they are rangers! Anyway, for people wondering what's going on, I'm writing Chapters 49 and 50, the last two chapters of this season on paper, then when I am in school, on my lunch break, I probably will type them up from back to forth. Not to mention I'm planning Chapter 48: Good as Gold, and I don't know how to start it. Also, I'm planning Chapter 1 of Turbo, and it's been very hard for me trying to have a legendary Pegasus come into play in the series when it really doesn't have to do with anything about Poke Rangers. Not to mention I wasn't sure if I should have a good/evil pairing. This is referring to the 2nd Red Turbo Ranger, and the evil general. Also, should the zords be cars? Hmm…

Ah, I'll think of something, if you don't mind, since it's almost Election Day, there's a quiz to be answered! Winners win an In Space storyline.

Who was the only Federalist who was the President of the United States?

Is it? John Adams? Andrew Jackson? Thomas Jefferson? George Washington? James Madison?

In the meantime, enjoy your day!


	13. The Incredible Syndrome Part 2

**Danny: **Last time on _**Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive**_…

**Amii: **Syndrome: a person we don't know about joined forces with Baronaw.

**Derik: **We meet these new Bara-Hunters made by Syndrome himself, and they beat us down.

**Jenna: **We managed to get help when the Overtech Megazord was getting a beating from Syndrome and Manacle.

**Jack: **Then, Jenna gets captured!

**Jenna: **Don't rub it in, Jack!

And now the conclusion!

**Derik:** Who the hell was that?

**Yankee: **(rolls eyes) Cue the Poke Rangers Corporation logo, meh…

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears. The letters turned blue as the world of Hoenn appears with machines)_

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

**Danny: **Hold it, when will you change this? 

**Yankee Blaze: **When the sixth ranger comes? OH CRAP, Sorry!

**Danny: **And when will that be? 

**Yankee Blaze: **Just start the theme song!

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger 1 poses. Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1- Pink; Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger 2 poses. Amiizuka Chii- Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow; Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger 3 poses. Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3- Blue; Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger 4 poses. Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger 5 poses. Dainel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5- Red. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks and use their weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation. Also uses weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his weapon and special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt)_

_(The five rangers flip and appear with the region of Hoenn behind them, Danny in the middle, with Amii and Derik on the right and Jenna and Jack on his left. Visors glow and pose. Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)_

**Chapter 13: The Incredible Syndrome Part 2**

Jenna gulped. She never saw something that powerful in her life. Violet, however, was not surprised. Due to the fact, that she had already seen this on Earth. Baronaw laughed, "You can't do a thing, just watch! Press the button!"

Syndrome pressed a green button. A blue laser aimed at them. Below the clouds, Danny and the others saw what was going on as a blue beam came at them, "Sean, teleport eight of us and the vehicles out of here!"

Sean looked up at the screen on Danny's communicator to see a blue beam heading down. He instantly teleported them out as explosions occurred. A purple shockwave occurred as it destroyed trees, Pokemon, shocked water Pokemon, the Weather Institute was destroyed and so was part of Fortree City.

"How did he survive?" asked Violet.

"Who?" asked Jenna.

"Syndrome. He died by being sucked through a jet engine," said Violet.

Meteor Falls…

Danny, Derik, Jack, Amii, Bob, Dash, Helen, and Jack-Jack teleported into the Poke Rangers base, and boy was Dash excited, "Sweet! A new base!"

"Dash, don't touch," said Helen, sitting down, "This is a decent base. Did you built this base by yourselves?"

"Yeah, we use to have a base at the Sky Pillar, which is on an island east of where we are now," said Sean.

"Until someone that already died put an atomic bomb at the base and murdered Rayquaza," said Amii, "May he not rest in peace."

The rangers sat down, needing answers immediately if they planned to stop Baronaw and Syndrome.

"First, who is Syndrome?" asked Jack.

"Well, when I was like in my mid-twenties, he was thirteen. He wanted to be my sidekick, but he nearly died. I was sued, and superheroes were banned from doing their so-called duty work," said Bob.

"Until Bob secretly went to an island, thinking he was going to help. He was actually captured by that so-called ex-teenager called Syndrome," said Helen, "We fought him!"

"And then he died when his body was grinded through a jet engine," said Dash.

"Eww," said Amii, "Then, how did he get revived? Is there a… replicated machine of his?"

"We're not sure exactly. But, when we noticed something fishy heading here, we took the Incerdible Car here and here we are. How are we going to rescue Violet and Jenna?" 

"To tell you the truth, I honestly don't know," said Danny.

"And we got to find a way to get up there and stop that laser," said Amii, "If we don't, we will be sitting ducks at a national disaster in this region."

The rangers nodded, waiting for Sean to give a response. He had none.

Out in the base, Syndrome was watching Jenna and Violet.

"How the hell did you come back alive? My friend said you died by being grinded through a jet engine. How?" 

"Well, after I was grinded through, a couple of days later, a worker of mine found my corpse, well what was left of it. As a result, he rebuilt me. And now I am a machine! I decided to leave UNDETECTED and head to the Pokemon World to blow it up until I saw Baronaw. I decided to give him some technology of mine. We have no choice but to get rid of the five of you, he said that you interfered, and he showed me a tape of what happened on January 11, 2006," said Syndrome.

"What do you know about that date?" asked Jenna.

"It was the date where the evil alliance was weakened by the likes of you," said Syndrome, "But, once you, the Incredible Parr family and the rest of the rangers are gone, I will help Baronaw destroy the other evils, like in Orre, Johto, and Kanto, and Baronaw and I will rule the Pokemon World." 

"You're sick," said Violet, "Machines aren't the best things since sliced bread you know."

"YES THEY ARE!" yelled Baronaw, "I have seen the Poke Rangers World War and to tell you the truth, the war must've been easy to win, no?"

"It was not easy," said Jenna.

"Well, the enemies fear me anyway. I'm the great Baronaw! After all, once I kill you guys, conquer Hoenn and kill… who are the other evil people?" asked Baronaw.

"Well," said Tekla, from behind, "You got Madison from Kanto, Queen Shenrifa from Twilight, Nyura of Johto- well; if she's still around time traveling, oh and Kaginz from Orre."

"All these guys are known for being fools," said Baronaw, "At least we succeed. And with the help of Syndrome, he and I will conquer this world and Earth forever!"

Jenna looked at Violet and Violet looked at Jenna.

"If Sirpe or Kaginz were here to hear this, they would have your head," said Jenna, "Oh, and everybody else depending on location. Why am I sticking up for those creeps anyway?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Violet.

"And mine," said Tekla.

"And mine," said Sprocket.

"And mine," said Bolt.

"SHUT IT!" yelled Baronaw.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

The whole family got smacked by Baronaw's staff.

"You are an abusive father," said Sprocket.

"Once we take over Hoenn, I won't do this to you ever again," said Baronaw, "To the laser!"

Outside at Meteor Falls, Sean looked at the Rocket Wheel. He then realized, it could work after all! He ran to the others and got the best idea ever.

"Guys, I got an idea," said Sean, "We can use Overtech Zord 5, and launch the rocket wheel to blow up their hole. I can probably make a laser beam to distract them while Danny grabs the girls." 

"Why me?" asked Danny.

"You have the only Overtech Zord that flies," said Derik.

Danny looked at Derik and turned to the others, "I guess so."

Danny got in the Overtech Zord and waited for Sean's signal. Sean pressed a green button on a console as a silver rocket launcher appeared in the mountain. He pressed the fire button, and a blue beam came out of it. Danny launched his zord and went into space to grab the Machine Fortress. He looked at the ship. It was huge, it had 100 weapon systems, 25 torpedo tubes, and the rest are lasers. It was a huge battleship known to destroy others.

"I can see why the Mighty Morphin' Powers wouldn't be able to defeat them. It's a huge battle cruiser. A ranger team has to be very lucky to get through his systems without anybody coming in," thought Danny, heading into the area. A blue beam shot the ship. Danny turned around as he looked for Jenna on his infrared scanner.

Inside, Jenna and Violet freed themselves as the Junkheads attacked. Violet used her force field attack and the Junkheads went flying to the walls, self-destructing. Jenna blocked one of their attacks and kicked one of them. She then noticed tons of them coming up in front of her.

"If you wish, it's time to unleash my Overtech Special Attack!" said Jenna.

She began to glow pink as a picture of Jynx came up behind her. A pink glow came out of her hands.

"Psycho Bomb Blast!" yelled Jenna.

Syndrome looked in awe as the pink bomb eliminated the Junkheads in one-shot. She then turned to Syndrome. Violet used her force-field attack, but it was deflected back, then Jenna jumped up in front of her with her Psy-Slap Shield, "Light Screen!"

The attack diminished as Jenna jumped up with her shield, doing another special attack.

"Overtech Weapon 1, Mirror Coat!"

She flew with the shield in front of her. Before Syndrome could defend, he was shattered in the chest. He screamed out as he fell backwards, "Damn!"

Baronaw watched as this time he was hit by Violet's force field.

"Damn you, die!"

Violet then disappeared and walked around behind him. She took one of the staffs that the Junkheads had and pierced the back of his body, causing him to fall backwards as another Mirror Coat hit Baronaw. Baronaw fell backwards as Tekla got him up, "Damn you, Overtech Ranger 1!"

Suddenly, a blast occurred from the hole as everything was being sucked out, then it was plugged in. It was the Moltres Zord with Danny on the inside.

"Jenna, get in!" said Danny.

Violet grabbed onto Jenna as Jenna teleported to the cockpit where Danny was.

"Okay, Flamethrower!" said Danny.

Moltres launched a Flamethrower attack on Baronaw's ship. The Moltres flew backwards and down to Hoenn. Syndrome grumbled as he went down with his ship. Baronaw got up and noticed there was a fire, and Junkheads were leaving.

"Computer, force field on Deck 17!" said Baronaw.

A white beam occurred where no one would be sucked in. Baronaw and Tekla walked to the bridge, not noticing that Syndrome is gone.

"Damage Report, Bolt," said Baronaw as he walked by.

"Fires on Decks 17, 18, 19, and 20 Sections 21-31 A. Many casualties," said Bolt.

"They destroyed our engines, we only have auxiliary left," said Hephaestus.

"Switch to auxiliary, and keep engines to low. The last thing we need is to crash on Hoenn's surface!" said Baronaw.

The Moltres was flying toward Meteor Falls, when suddenly the ship shook, "Oh great, Syndrome's ship on our tail!" 

Suddenly, a beam from Meteor Falls blew up the ship, causing Syndrome to eject from his seat and into the dirt.

"Oh man, I forgot to put my shields up," said Syndrome.

Suddenly, the Incredibles posed.

"Oh, great," said Syndrome, turning to the Overtech Rangers." 

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" 

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive!" 

"We are The Incredibles!" 

Syndrome laughed, "You can't possibly kill me!"

"Then, how come your body parts have been exposed?" asked Dash.

Suddenly, Syndrome looked to notice gears in his inner body that were his defense systems.

"Crud!" said Syndrome.

"Ha," said Dash, "Let's kill him!" 

He was going so fast, that Syndrome threw Dash at the family. Helen used her rubber hands to grab Syndrome, but it was smacked away, the force field was forced back, Jack-Jack's attacks didn't work. And Syndrome shocked Bob before he could do anything.

"That's it! Overtech Special Attacks!" said Danny, "Blaze Kick Blitz!" 

"Magical Leaf Punch!" yelled Jack.

"Rolling Ice Ball," said Derik.

"Electron Kicks," said Amii.

"Psycho Bomb Blast!" said Jenna.

The attacks were reflected back. Danny and the others collided and landed on the dirt. The Incredibles helped them up. Syndrome laughed, "You can't beat me. I am the Incredible Syndrome. I am your worst nightmare!"

Suddenly, the dark clouds began to gather above the Overtech Rangers. The Rangers then saw the red pyramid in the sky and the five Pokemon to go with it. Syndrome was electrocuted by the pyramid, causing him to be paralyzed.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel!" said Danny.

The Rocket Wheel popped out and Danny got inside, "Fire!" 

The Rocket launched at Syndrome, causing Syndrome to fall, but then he got up, still paralyzed.

"Overtech Cannon," said Danny, as the weapons combined, "Fire!" 

The blast shot Syndrome, but it wasn't good enough. He used a lightning slash attack on the rangers. They missed it, but the lightning slashed hit a cliff and part of the cliff fell off and landed on them. Danny looked at Syndrome. He was very strong indeed. However, they weren't sure what to do next. Suddenly, the rangers began to glow in their ranger color.

"Guys, I found another update to your Overtech Power. It's called Overtech Dynamite. Flip up into your elements and you will become a huge cannon ball to destroy this monster at that level!" said Sean, "We can finally destroy Syndrome!"

"Let's do it," said Danny, "Flame Ball!" 

"Leaf Ball," said Jack.

"Water Ball," said Derik.

"Lightning Ball," said Amii.

"Psychic Ball," said Jenna.

They all flipped up and rolled in their ranger colors. They all combined as one huge bomb. Syndrome tried to run away, but the attack was so enormous that a huge explosion occurred, causing Syndrome to be dismantled.

"All right," said Violet.

Suddenly, Hephaestus appeared, "He's not ready for the scrap heap!"

Poppi once again charged him with enlargement particles, "We're ready." 

"How much energy do we have left of enlargement energy?" asked Baronaw.

"Only enough for one more fight until we repair the systems," said Sprocket, "I must say Daddy, that we should-,"

"No!" said Baronaw, "Use it now. I have a better plan." 

The blue beam was released and Bolt's station was fried, "That's it!"

Syndrome was enlarged and the Overtech Megazord was formed.

"I won't allow you to win," said Syndrome, "I'm incredible!"

The Incredibles suddenly got in their vehicle and started blasting Syndrome. Syndrome launched a lightning blast at the car. The people inside started getting electrocuted, and Bob launched a mega lightning attack at Syndrome. The Overtech Megazord used its Solarbeam attack on Syndrome as another lightning slash hit the Megazord. Amii got in and switched helmets. The electron chains from the helmet wrapped around Syndrome's neck as he was electrocuted by Amii's attack. The battle helmets switched and Danny took care of it.

"I won't be defeated! I will make sure of it," said Syndrome.

The Incredibles launched a mega crimson beam, causing heavy damage to occur.

"Overtech Crown Sword," said Danny.

The Overtech Sword appeared. Danny pressed the button for the sword to turn gold. Syndrome tried to run as he saw the golden pyramid behind the Overtech Megazord, like always.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled the rangers.

A mega slash occurred, causing huge explosions. The Overtech Megazord posed and looked at the debris.

In the meantime, on the western coast of Hoenn, near Meteor Falls the Incredibles shook hands with the Overtech Rangers.

"Well, that was fun. Syndrome's destroyed, the world is safe," said Violet.

"Can we stay here?" asked Dash.

"Sorry, son," said Bob, "We really can't."

"Oh, man," said Dash, "Hey, Violet, I bet you I can get into the front seat first!"

Dash ran so fast, that Violet used a force field on the car, causing Dash to fall backwards, "OW!"

The rangers laughed with the Incredibles next to them, "Well, thanks. We hope to come by soon!" 

"Anytime," said Amii, "Have a great day!"

The Incredibles got in the car and took off back to Earth. They laughed looking at Baronaw's ship as Baronaw went berserk on the Machine Fortress.

"Well, we could have saved it for a monster!" said Sprocket.

"No way," said Baronaw, "Lucky for me, I made these."

The Machine Fortress's senior staff looked at the morphers. There were five morphers with gears of red, green, blue, yellow and pink.

_**Next Chapter, Danny's siblings come into town and when Baronaw comes into town and captures the siblings. Danny and the others are now in a crisis. What will happen to his siblings? Well, you'll find out next chapter!  
**_

**Chapter 14- Brothers in Arms Part 1**

A/N: Thank gosh, it's done and over with. I'm almost done writing Chapter 49 in my notebook and will continue to write Chapter 50. Then, go backwards. The next update is unknown. So, I hope to see you soon! **11-7-07**


	14. Brothers In Arms Part 1

A/N: Welcome to the first three parter! You will be surprised to see what will happen next. And I hope you have a great time for this! Even though we are at least 11 episodes to the halfway point. Movie in three chapters! And today was a perfect day to write this because today was Veterans Day.

Started: November 10, 2007

Finished: November 13, 2007

Machine Fortress…

The Machine Fortres's senior staff looked at the morphers and turned to Baronaw, "Excellent!" yelled Queen Tekla.

Baronaw smiled as he walked around the table continuing this lecture, "These are the Machine Morphers made by the manufacturers of Baronaw Inc. These could destroy the Overtech Rangers and the only way to kill rangers is to make rangers of your own."

"Yeah, that's how the Red Ranger got on the good side in the first place," said Hephaestus.

"Don't rub it in," said Baronaw, "Either way, the Poke Rangers are going down whether they like it or not."

Queen Tekla nodded to her response, "How are you going to do that?"

"It will be easy. I need to capture five humans," said Baronaw, turning to the screen, "Oh!"

Danny was waiting outside on the screen to see five people coming toward him waving hi, like they were family of some sort.

"His brothers," said Baronaw, "And sister. Perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" asked Sprocket.

"The perfect plan is to turn the tables on the leader," said Baronaw, "Especially, when it comes to family!"

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears. The letters turned blue as the world of Hoenn appears with machines)_

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

A/N: Just letting you know Chapter 18 will be the last time you will see me say what I just said above.

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger 1 poses. Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1- Pink; Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger 2 poses. Amiizuka Chii- Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow; Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger 3 poses. Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3- Blue; Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger 4 poses. Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger 5 poses. Dainel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5- Red. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks and use their weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation. Also uses weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his weapon and special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt)_

_(The five rangers flip and appear with the region of Hoenn behind them, Danny in the middle, with Amii and Derik on the right and Jenna and Jack on his left. Visors glow and pose. Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)_

Chapter 14: Brothers In Arms Part 1 

_Danny's Point of View…_

My name is Daniel Dragonfly. I know I'm using the Animorphs way of introducing myself in the chapter, but oh well. Today isn't one of those days where I can sit back, relax and hug my girlfriend on the couch and watch Charlie's Angels for twenty-four hours. Instead, I had to sit at Slateport Beach, training my Sceptile, my Aggron, and my baby Scyther for one god damn reason: My siblings are coming to town and trust me, I am not happy to see them. I wonder why they never called last night. I hope no one died.

_Switching back to 3__rd__ Point of View… _

The warm weather circulated Slateport City as Danny saw his siblings in the distance. He began to swallow his saliva down his throat. He felt like someone grabbed his neck and nearly snapped it. He groaned, he wished Baronaw could attack that way he doesn't have to deal with this so-called 'reunion'. One of them reached his arms out. He had auburn hair with blonde streaks. He had greenish-red eyes and wore a red t-shirt with white pants and brown boots. He had one of those cheesy smiles that Danny couldn't stand. That was the oldest son. He was only 25 years old, and his name was Brock. The second oldest wore a green collared shirt with white shorts. He had brown hair, silver eyes and went by the name of Max, and he was 23 years old. The other two were twins. One wore a black t-shirt with a blue jacket. He wore black pants and green fingerless gloves. He had jet-brown hair with blue eyes. He was Joseph, and the other one wore a black t-shirt with a yellow vest. He wore white pants and blue fingerless gloves and had the same type of hair and eyes like Joseph. He went by the name of Ron and both were 19. The youngest was a girl, who wore a pink sweater with a black skirt. She had brown long hair down to her shoulders with green eyes. Her name was Daisy and she was 18. Danny shook his head as Brock came to give him a hug.

"So, Danny boy, how is our runt of the litter?" asked Brock.

"I could have been better," said Danny.

Joseph laughed, "Being sarcastic bro? Eh?"

Daisy smiled and looked at Danny, "Don't listen to these guys."

Suddenly, she turned to notice Amii and Eevee running toward Danny, "Hi! Yo estoy felíz que yo tengo un novio!" (I'm so happy that I have a boyfriend)

Ron looked at Amii and laughed, "¿ Tú hablas español bíen, eh? (You speak Spanish well, eh?)

Amii smiled, "Sí. Yo sé muchas lenguas. Pero, yo sé la lengua de español más."

(Translation: Yes. I know many languages. But, I know the Spanish language more.)

Ron nodded and turned to Danny, "I bet you can't speak it."

Danny shook his head, "I heard every word of it bud. I know that Amii knows Spanish more than other languages."

Joseph laughed, "Well, what do you know? A person actually can understand. You see when Danny was 10, he couldn't speak the Spanish language."

Everyone burst out laughing as Danny rolled his eyes. Amii shook her head, "Don't make fun of your brother like that."

"Why shouldn't we make fun of him?" asked Max.

"Because he never did anything to you," said Amii.

"I agree with my girlfriend on this one," said Danny, "You think you five are so tough! I would rather clean my girlfriend's toilet then be like you guys."

"Well, we're here to bring you back," said Brock, "We saw you at the Hoenn Championships. You got into second place. Why don't you come back and show your parents that you are a second rate?"

As the argument got hotter, Jack, Derik, and Jenna looked at each other and then it hit them.

"Remember, your last name isn't Dragonfly," said Jack, "They don't know you're from the future."

"Right," said Derik.

The three of them walked toward the siblings, "Whoa, who are they?" asked Daisy.

"These are my friends: Derik, Jack and Jenna," said Danny.

"Hi," said Derik.

"Nice to meet you," said Jenna.

"Heh, so this is your family, eh?" asked Jack.

"Yep," said Danny, without any happiness in his voice.

Machine Fortress…

"Perfect! Hephaestus, is another monster to lure the rangers ready to attack?" asked Baronaw.

"Yeah," said Hephaestus.

"Waiting for your orders," said Poppi.

Hephaestus laughed as he sent his monster to attack Rustboro City. The monster was an Onix machine monster, with a Rhydon's face and Golem's feet were on it. It was known as the Driller Snake. His drill pierced part of the Pokemon Center as more people began to scream. Roxanne looked around to see the monster.

"Well, if it isn't the gym leader! I think my Machine Powers will destroy you," said the Driller Snake.

The drill launched an attack that caused Roxanne to fall toward the gym's entrance.

In the meantime, at Meteor Falls, Mika teleported the Overtech Jet Cycles to the back of the Seashore House, and Sean was getting to ready to check the trouble. It was the Snake Driller attacking the city, and the gym was the next target. Sean turned to Claydol, who was working on the systems.

"Claydol, contact them," said Sean.

Out at the Slateport Beach, the rangers were in front of Danny's siblings, "Your friends mean nothing to me," said Brock, "Just who do you think you are?"

"Oh, I know who I am. Who do you think you are? MC Hammer?" asked Danny as the communicators beeped.

"Excuse us," said Danny.

"Oh, great. Who is it? Mommy?" asked Max.

The siblings laughed as the rangers went to a secret place in a huddle.

"Yeah?" asked Danny.

"Rangers, a machine monster is attacking the Rustboro Vicinity. Mika teleported the Overtech Jet Cycles to the Seashore House," said Claydol, "Get there now!"

Amii turned to notice his brothers staring at them.

"What about your brothers?" asked Amii.

"Forget them," said Danny, "Rangers, Assemble!"

They ran to the Seashore House as the siblings looked at them. They went to chase them when suddenly, Brock saw what was going on. The five of them were behind the Seashore House, flickering their Overtech Braces.

"What the?" whispered Brock.

"What?" asked the siblings, seeing what they just saw come out of the rangers.

"Ready to Assemble!" said the rangers, "Going Into Overdrive!"

The braces combined transforming them into their outfits, and the siblings saw what was going on. Their little brother they thought was stupid was the leader of the Overtech Rangers.

"That stupid brother of mine, receiving the power makes me so mad," said Brock.

"I agree," said Max, "Why does he have to save everybody?"

"No wonder he doesn't call," said Joseph.

"Oh my god! He's a Poke Ranger," said Ron, "I'm mad now! I say we get even."

Daisy nodded, "I'm not going to stand here and see our youngest brother save others. Besides, we all think he and his friends are below us anyway. We might as well!"

"Great," a voice said.

The siblings turned to notice Baronaw and Tekla, "I have a proposition for you," said Baronaw.

"What proposition?" asked Joseph.

Suddenly, Junkheads came out of nowhere and grabbed them. Tekla laughed as all five of them teleported to the Machine Fortress, hence that the five Dragonfly siblings didn't realize what they were getting themselves into.

In the meantime, the Overtech Rangers were running toward the scene where Snake Driller launched its next attack. The rangers dodged the drill, but the snake attack smacked them across, launching them into the Rustboro Gym wall.

"Okay, that's it! Overtech Weapons!" said Danny.

The weapons appeared in their hands as they went to attack the Snake Driller. However, with the weapons sharp as blades, it didn't lay a scratch on the machine armor.

"That's it," said Danny, "Combine, Overtech Cannon!"

The weapons combined as one, "Ready!"

"Fire!" yelled Danny.

The golden energy beam shot the armor of the Snake Driller to realize the S was still there.

"There's an S," said Jenna, "Syndrome Technology!"

"Figures," said Danny, "Firing Again!"

This time the golden beam destroyed the Snake Driller. However, Hephaestus appeared and launched Poppi out from his shoulder to enlarge it enlargement particles. Snake Driller began to grow as high as two Devon Corporation buildings smacked on top of each other.

"Sean, you know what to do," said Danny.

"I already did," said Sean over the intercom.

"With my help," said Claydol in the background.

The monster noticed the Overtech Zords heading toward the Snake Driller.

"Let's go," said Danny.

The rangers materialized into their zords with Danny putting in his Overtech Crystal, "Initiate Assembly!"

The Megazord was assembled and prepared to go. The rangers sat in the cockpit just in time to be smacked down by the drill. The Overtech Megazord got up, ready to fight. Jack got in the control systems as the battle helmets switched to Jack's Bayleef helmet.

"Okay," said Jack, "Vine Whip!"

The vines smacked the living crap out of the Snake Driller as he fell backwards. The Snake Driller then decided to throw rocks and other debris into the Megazord's path. A huge explosion occurred as Jack fell out of Danny's seat and landed on the floor of the huge cockpit. Jack got up as the Snake Driller threw a huge rock at the Devon Corporation building. The building exploded into a million pieces, thank gosh no one else was inside.

"Um, any ideas?" asked Danny.

"Try using the Overtech Crown Sword against him," said Sean, "There's a weakness at the top of his head, and you may want to use Jack's Overtech Power for it."

Danny nodded switching helmets, "Overtech Crown Sword!"

The sword appeared in the Megazord's hand and it began to glow green. Snake Driller watched as the Megazord jumped into the air with the Overtech Sword ready to slice it down.

"Razor Leaf Crash!" said Jack.

The green sword slaughtered the Snake Driller, blowing it up into smithereens.

Machine Fortress…

The five siblings were thrown into Baronaw's briefing room where Baronaw laughed with insignificance, "Well, hi!"

"What do you want?" asked Brock.

"I'm here to help all of you with your problem with… the Poke Rangers!" said Baronaw, "We saw you guys watch them transform."

"Well," said Joesph, "What's the proposition?"

"I have decided by popular demand to make Machine Rangers to help destroy the world," said Baronaw.

"Well, we don't want to destroy it," said Max.

"You want to get rid of your brother and his friends right?" asked Baronaw, "You want to become the Overtech Rangers right? You want to have the power they have right?"

"Yeah," said Brock.

"All the way," said Max.

"Anything to get rid of our brother," said Joesph.

"I agree," said Ron, "But can we spare Amii? She's very nice."

"No to the girl, but I will do anything to bash Danny's brains out," said Daisy, "After all, we all despise him because he was you know better than us."

Baronaw nodded, "And I didn't have to use my torture machines! Here you go!"

Each ranger received the morphers that Baronaw got, "To transform, all you must say is Going into Mechapower! And you will be known to one and all as the Evil Machine Rangers!"

"What do we do now?" asked Brock, laughing hysterically.

Suddenly, Hephaestus arrived, "Another monster has been demolished by the Overtech Megazord sir!"

"What?" asked Baronaw, "Okay, I guess weapon and zord training will be later! Anyway, go and fight in the name of Baronaw!"

Brock nodded, "Rangers, ready!"

"Ready! Going into Mechapower!"

All the uniforms were similar to the Overtech Rangers, except where there was white was black and where there was gold, there was crimson with helmets that are black with shields on them.

"Nice," said Brock.

"Let's kick butt," said Max.

"Great," said Joseph.

"For once, we look outstanding," said Ron, "No offense."

"Okay, guys. Let's kill them," said Daisy, "For Baronaw's sake and ours! Who cares about what our parents say!"

_(The five rangers transform)_

_(Five rangers pose; commercial break ends)_

Out at night, Meteor Falls….

Claydol bit a piece of pizza as Danny explained about his brothers.

"Yeah, Brock thinks he's number one. Max acts like a superstar. Every girl thinks Joseph's hot, Ron speaks Spanish to flirt with others and Daisy acts like an evil Amii with an edgy personality," said Danny, "And she says she's perfect, but doesn't act like it like Amii."

"Wow," said Amii.

"I can see why you didn't want to see them today," said Jack.

"Well, every family at least has some nuts. That's life," said Mika.

"I remember visiting Rayquaza's family ten thousand years ago. They were INSANE!" said Claydol, "Gosh, and I thought my life was crazy."

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Danny and the others finished eating (like one huge bite) and ran over to the screen to see five rangers that look like the others.

"Other rangers?" asked Danny, "Rangers, we need to go!"

Out in Slateport City, the five rangers committed havoc. They burned buildings, destroyed houses, robbed houses, and they were enjoying it. Brock, the red Machine Ranger noticed five motorcycles coming toward him and his siblings. The rangers got there to see no one home and the siblings looking at them strangely, then it hit them: Oh, it was Danny.

"Hi bro," said Brock, "Nice to meet you. What do you think of my uniform?"

Danny gasped and then looked at him shocking, "Why? Why did you five sell yourselves to work with the asshole that is ACTUALLY a machine who wants to destroy all life? You guys are total idiots! Why the hell would you go this low?"

"Because," said Ron, "We never liked you. Your parents thought you were wonderful, good-looking and fun. They would always support you and what you were doing. They made you go on this Hoenn journey while we sat and sunk in our glory!"

"You mean this was all about jealousy?" asked Amii.

"Apparently so," said Joseph.

"Well, I guess Danny's right. You five are nobodies. You would rather have vengeance," said Derik.

"Oh, don't worry," said Daisy, "After all, we have orders to destroy all five of you."

"And it will be glorious," said Max, "This is way better than a Pokemon battle."

Jenna turned to Danny, "They actually want to do this?"

"Let's show him the Tutankahamen Powers that are contained with the Overtech Subcrystals," said Jack.

"I agree," said Danny, "Coast is clear! Rangers, Assemble!"

"What?" asked Brock.

The five rangers assembled with their braces activated.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The rangers transformed into their uniforms.

"And just who the hell do you think you are wearing that suit?" said Brock.

"Feel the draconic fury of the dragonfly! Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"It's time to feel my wrath! Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"I will always fight! Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"You just can't beat me because I'm perfect! Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Prepare to be shocked… Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Rangers, Assemble to Dismantle!" said Danny.

"POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

Brock laughed with the others behind them, "Dismantle? You're nots! Mecha Red!"

"Mecha Yellow!" said Ron.

"Mecha Blue!" said Joseph.

"Mecha Green!" said Max.

"Mecha Pink!" said Daisy.

"DIE! WE ARE THE MACHINE FORTRESS WARRIORS!"

"Bring it," said Danny.

Both groups of rangers ran at each other, ready to kill each other…

**To Be Continued in Chapter 15**

A/N: That was harsh! I thought it was going to go a little bit off, but I intentionally did not put in a spell or something to put the siblings in a trance because these guys are using greed for this without realizing what's going on. Anyway, I need your help! There are four quizzes. Two is for **members only** and two is for anonymous. The **members' only** prize is they get to help me make a ending theme song for this series for Episodes 15-49, and if you win the second quiz, you get to help me make the Final Episode Ending for Episode 50. For anonymous reviewers, it hit me, I was wrong with the In Space characters. I need a Silver, and a Yellow because the black one is posted on the Poke Rangers: Online forum and the Pink one I'm waiting for.

Quizzes:

Anonymous: (you must answer both to win! Sorry!)

1. In **Poke Rangers Dino Force** written by Psyduck Ranger, where is the ranger's base?

2. What is the first sentai robot to actually transform into an actual robot?

Members:

1. Who are the legendary red rangers of Super Sentai (from 1975-2006, 30 is enough)

2. When will the sixth ranger of my series appear? (Say any number!)

Oh, and for people that just got to the review button, Poke Rangers: Biomic Soldiers- Chapter 4! Please read and review!

Oh, and another thing (and I will shut up), I need to speak with the following people:

**Starfighter- I need you to send your Pink Turbo Ranger to me again (Anthony's cousin, obviously)**

**Psyduck- I need you to send your Green Turbo Ranger to me again (obviously you know who I mean)**

**Clarinet- I need you to send me your Red Turbo Ranger again (you know, Tara Maria Chiaera?)**

**RubyVulpix- I need you to send your Yellow Turbo Ranger and Police Ranger again. (You know, Violet and Spencer?) **

**I need them again because I don't know where I put your private messages and reviews, etc. So, I hope to find them, but in the meantime, can you either review them or pm them, it would be great! Thanks! **


	15. Brothers In Arms Part 2

A/N: Oh, I am just letting you know, I was looking up the Episode Guide from MMPR and now and if you noticed, or not. Once I update this chapter, we are five chapters away from the big **150**.

Anyway, here's Part 2, enjoy!

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were locked away, these guys came over. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger 1 poses. Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1- Pink; Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger 2 poses. Amiizuka Chii- Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow; Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger 3 poses. Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3- Blue; Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger 4 poses. Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger 5 poses. Dainel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5- Red. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks and use their weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation. Also uses weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his weapon and special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt)_

_(The five rangers flip and appear with the region of Hoenn behind them, Danny in the middle, with Amii and Derik on the right and Jenna and Jack on his left. Visors glow and pose. Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)_

**Danny: **Last time on Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive

"_So, Danny boy, how is our runt of the litter?" asked Brock._

"_I could have been better," said Danny._

_(switch scene)_

"_That stupid brother of mine, receiving the power makes me so mad," said Brock._

"_I agree," said Max, "Why does he have to save everybody?"_

_  
"No wonder he doesn't call," said Joseph._

"_Oh my god! He's a Poke Ranger," said Ron, "I'm mad now! I say we get even."_

_Daisy nodded, "I'm not going to stand here and see our youngest brother save others. Besides, we all think he and his friends are below us anyway. We might as well!"_

_(switch scene)_

"_You want to get rid of your brother and his friends right?" asked Baronaw, "You want to become the Overtech Rangers right? You want to have the power they have right?"  
_

"_Yeah," said Brock._

"_All the way," said Max._

"_Anything to get rid of our brother," said Joesph._

"_I agree," said Ron, "But can we spare Amii? She's very nice."_

"_No to the girl, but I will do anything to bash Danny's brains out," said Daisy, "After all, we all despise him because he was you know better than us."_

**Blaze: **And now the conclusion…

**Danny: **It was you the whole time!

**Blaze: **No. That was the Star Trek computer, heh…

**Chapter 15: Brothers In Arms Part 2**

Both rangers charged in rancor. Danny blocked Brock's movements and flipped backwards, however, Brock jumped over him and tripped him, causing him to land on the rocky, hard surface. Brock laughed as Danny got up. Brock took out a red sword with ruby sparks coming out of it.

"Ruby Mecha Sword!" said Brock, "I already know how to get weapons!"

"I think it's time for you to shut up," said Danny, put his hand to his visor, "Overtech Weapon 5, Overtech Flame Sword!"

Danny and Brock both went at it. As Danny struck, Brock decided to block it. As Brock struck, Danny blocked the attacks. But, he could do it for so many times. Somehow, Brock found out his movements and slashed Danny's chest with his sword.

"Ruby Strike!" he yelled.

The blade began to glow as Danny was struck by Brock's sword. Danny fell backwards in response. He got up and his Overtech Flame Sword began to glow.

"Okay," said Danny, "WE'LL PLAY IT THE HARD WAY! Overtech Flame Sword, Flame Strike!"

The sword began to slash him with fire tactics. Brock also fell down, but he got back up and slaughtered him with another Ruby Strike attack.

Jack and Max were punching each other, like it was a boxing competition. Suddenly, Max couldn't stand it anymore as he reached for his weapons. It was an axe made of Emerald.

"Emerald Mecha Axe!" yelled Max.

"Overtech Weapon 4!" said Jack, reaching for his visor, "Razor Cutters!"

The axe made a clean cut, but it was blocked by his razor cutters. Jack slashed him with his cutters. Max urged out in pain as he fell backwards. Trying to get up, Jack once again pulverized with him with his Cutters. But, Jack's leg was grabbed by Max as he was slashed by the head down.

In the meantime, neck and neck Derik and Joseph were having a weird time, slashing each other with a Sapphire Mecha Lance and the Overtech Fin Blades. Joseph knew his move very well and literally threw the lance at him, while Derik tried to dodge it. However, the lance was too fast and it pierced his chest as he flipped over and landed on the grass.

Next, Ron threw his Topaz Mecha Daggers at Amii. Amii caught them and threw one of them at him with her chain, "Electric Shock!" 

Ron was electrocuted by Amii's chain attack. Ron decided to throw the extra dagger at her. Amii squealed as she landed on the grass as she tried to attack.

In the meantime, Jenna threw her shield at Daisy. Daisy gasped as she cut her stomach with the razor bladed edge of the shield. The pink ranger grabbed her shield as Daisy took out her Pink Diamond Mecha Bow. She aimed her arrow at her and let her launch it. However, the hand of the Psy-Slap Shield grabbed it and sent it to the ground where she was. Daisy got and threw it back to Jenna very fast. So fast, that Jenna couldn't even put her shield up.

The rangers stood together while the Mecha Rangers laughed looking at their weak opponents.

"Well, I think it's time. Assemble, Overtech Cannon!" said Danny.

The cannon was assembled, however the rangers that despised Danny already combined their cannon quickly.

"Okay, Mecha Cannon," said Brock, "For Baronaw!"

Danny gulped, "Fire!"

The golden beam came out of the cannon while the Mecha Rangers launched their five laser cannon. They impaled the rangers with their blaster while the golden beam shot them. Brock got up, trembling, "Guys, let's go." 

The five rangers teleported back to the Machine Fortress while Danny got up, still scarred from the battle, "Why?" 

Amii nodded in response as she got up, "I don't know why either. But, if we don't go and find out why, we will be in major trouble." 

"I agree," said Jenna, "Your siblings should have the common sense in not working for the Machine Fortress. So, why didn't they refuse?" 

"I want to know that answer as well," said Danny, "Was it because of me?"

The rangers wondered the same thing. Was it him?

Machine Fortress…

"All right, we got that younger bro right where we wanted him to be," said Brock.

Max nodded in response with giving a high five to Daisy, "Now, we will show them who the real rangers are for real!"

"Yeah," said Ron, "We didn't even break a sweat with weaklings like them."

"So," said Joseph, "Do we get to try new zords or something?"

The rangers looked at Baronaw as Baronaw shocked them, "Tomorrow. You're humans after all, you need your rest!" 

"Okay, your highness," said Brock as Baronaw led them to their quarters. Their quarters had four beds and one for Daisy next door.

"Good night," said Baronaw.

"Thank you," said Brock, as the doors closed in front of them.

Baronaw snickered as he got in the turbolift, "Bridge!"

As the elevator was going up, he laughed, "Those siblings don't know what will hit them after Danny and his friends are gone and out of the way."

At Meteor Falls…

"Those rangers were your brothers?" asked Claydol.

Danny yawned, "Yeah."

"Why would my uncles and aunt act like idiots?" asked Derik.

"Because, that's how they are," said Danny, "What did I ever do to them?"

"I want to know the same thing," said Amii.

"This isn't like them," said Jack.

"We got to find out sooner or later, or otherwise, we would be crushed into nothing," said Jenna.

"Maybe, it was me," said Danny, "I remember when I was at least ten, I received my first Pokemon, which was a Treecko, mind you. However, Brock beat me up because of it. He was grounded for a month as a result."

"Ouch, I wouldn't survive to be grounded for a month," said Jack.

"Well, that isn't the point," said Jenna, "Can we get back to Danny's problem?"

"So, I guess they are using jealousy to get back at you, then why are we involved?" asked Jack.

"Because Baronaw wants us gone too," said Amii.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Jack.

Danny rolled his eyes, "There's got to be another way! Any ideas?"

None of them raised their hand because all knew that Danny was in a bad mood as it is. First, his siblings come and then attack him and his friends. He wanted to know why. Why give him all the physical abuse instead of talking about it like normal people was going through Danny's mind. So, what other secrets are they not telling Danny?

Meanwhile, in the mansion, Amii's mom and dad were tied up in the basement as the Mecha Rangers broke in and vandalized everything. Nothing was stolen, just devastated. Daisy let a match on fire, causing the house to go on fire, leaving Freddie, her mom and dad in the basement to die.

However, Amii and Danny just teleported to home to see this and they gasped to see what was going on.

"Come on," said Danny.

The living room carpet was in flames as it headed to the stairs.

"Not my stairs!" said Amii, "Marill, use Water Gun!"

The Marill used Water Gun, but it wasn't good enough. The fire was getting worse by the minute. Danny reached for his communicator, "Guys! We need your help! Amii's mansion is on fire!"

The rangers ran teleported to see this, "Donphan, get out!"

The Donphan got out as Sean's Swampert and Mika's Dragonair went to the scene. Suddenly, the fire department arrived with tons of Blastoise and townspeople and teenagers from their school, gasping to see this. Luckily, nothing was destroyed upstairs. Amii's keypad codes were hard to break and couldn't be destroyed, because it had a shock feature for anyone who can't open it.

The fire was put out, and the house didn't collapse. However, they needed to rebuild the hall and the living room. They heard thumping from below. Amii and Danny noticed her parents trapped with Freedie connected to a time bomb. Amii was about to untie them when suddenly her mother screamed. Amii removed the tape.

"It's a trap," said her mother, "There is an implosion device in this building, you untie us, or you leave the carpet on which you are standing on, the place will blow up!" 

Danny and Amii looked at each other and then turned to his communicator, "Sean, come in!"

"Yeah," said Sean over the intercom.

"I know you are wonderful for the job! Listen carefully," said Danny, "There's an implosion device in this building. Go around the house with one brave person, the rest must leave the house just in case it blows up."

"And let the Bomb Squad help you," said Amii.

Sean nodded, "I think I'm capable of diffusing a bomb, Amii. Okay, Jack, come with me. The rest of you leave. What about you?"

"If we leave right now with Amii's family, the house will blow up. So, whatever you do, don't go in the basement!" said Danny, "The time bomb is connected to them and we need to disengage the wires for it before I fiddle with anything here."

"Can you see the time?" asked Sean.

"Uh, yeah," said Amii, "We have at least ten minutes."

"Great," said Jack, entering in with his com link, "We'll let Claydol and Sgt. Fubrizzi know of the situation."

"Okay," said Danny.

"Where did you get those watches?" asked her mom.

"From… uh," said Amii, noticing the price tag, "Wal-Mart for $30.00, really good watch!"

"With walkie-talkies built in them!" said Danny.

"Infinite mile radius," said Amii.

The parents looked at each other and turned to Freddie, "I didn't pay for Miss Amii. She paid with her own money. Why would I get something that's junk anyway? In my day, we had…"

And here we go with the 'Back in the Day' stuff…

_(commercial break- the five rangers combined their braces in the middle of the desert)_

**PROMO: FOR FUN!**

**MIGHTY MORPHIN' POKE RANGERS VOL. 1! Catch the first 13 episodes from when Mariah appeared all the way to Sean's frightening nightmares. Also, you will be able to see an interview with Jack Farrell and two lost episodes with a special feature of the Blooper Reel. Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers Volume 1, coming to Toei DVD December 12, 2007! **

**Cover: Ruby Background, Jack Farrell, the Red Ranger and his zords. **

**Are you ready to Go Into Overdrive? POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE VOL. 1! Catch the first 10 episodes from when Baronaw appeared to Amii dressing up as Rambabe! Interviews with the author about Season 4 and Danny Dragonfly, also contains graphics with the help of the creators from Toei. Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive, coming to Toei DVD December 21, 2007. **

**Cover: Ruby Background, Danny Dragonfly, the Red Overtech Ranger, Battlizer, zords.**

_(The Overtech Rangers pose, with the season logo, back to show)_

The Mecha Rangers were sound sleeping, except for Brock. Brock was watching the TV from his room in a very low volume, laughing at what they did in a silent tone.

"Sorry, Danny… But, you make me mad when I see you do all this stuff. I hate people like that who are so oh goody-goody. You were never nice to me in anything and I hope you are happy," said Brock, "Nice knowing you, ass!"

Brock went back to sleep as the TV was turned off.

It was now near two in the morning, and Danny and Amii still waited with their parents as Sean and Jack kept looking for the blasted time bomb computer. They walked up the stairs to Amii's room and her computer. Apparently, Amii's devices were really unaffected. But, it was still trashed.

"Was there a button to clean this room?" asked Jack, pressing a weird button on the wall.

Suddenly, a huge hand came from the ceiling. It was so quick, that her place was clean within seconds. Sean saw a black blimp on his Bomb Detector. He walked to Danny's room to see a huge wire to notice a bomb on his Hoenn Morpher.

"Wow," said Sean, plugging it into the computer.

The computer activated to deactivate the security system. Sean activated the control pad to stop the bomb. The bomb was deactivated to do something with it, but it was still set to explode.

"Danny, you can fiddle with the bomb. Cut the red wire, then yellow, then blue!" said Sean.

Danny nodded as he opened the mainframe. He turned to Amii's parents and Freedie, "Close your eyes."

"Why?" asked the family.

"Just do it," said Amii.

Danny pulled out his Overtech Laser out of his morpher as they closed their eyes. He shot the red wire, then yellow, then blue and then blew the bomb trigger, causing the bomb to deactivate. The laser went back in the morpher and the family woke up.

"Let's go," said Danny.

The family and Amii ran out of the house to notice a huge gear on the wall. He picked it up to see a white letter.

" **If you survived this one, wait until tomorrow buddy," – Mecha Rangers.**

Danny folded the letter and threw it in the garbage on the way up the stairs.

The next morning, the Mecha Rangers were in the Gear Bay to see their new zords! One was a black tank, and there were two jets. One with a shield, one without a shield.

"Okay," said Baronaw, "Your Mecha Zords. These zords can combine into the Mecha Megazord!"

Brock nodded as they ran toward the place where it was held. It was a white jet and the rangers got in.

"Wreak havoc!" said Baronaw, "Assholes." (in a whisper)

"Mecha Star, descend!" said Brock.

The white jet landed in Slateport City as it destroyed a couple of buildings. The jet landed at the park, as the components were released.

In the meantime, Danny was putting in new wood for the living room floor and suddenly, explosions could be heard to see zords destroying them.

"Uh, Freedie. Make sure the people are doing what they are supposed to do. I need to grab Amii and go," said Danny.

"Yes, master," said Freddie.

Danny grabbed Amii and picked up Derik from the park. They were in a red Ferrari Enzo. They arrived with Jenna and Jack. The tank stopped in front of them as Brock got out.

"What do you think? I bet you don't have these, little bro," said Brock.

"Now he's being a show-off," said Amii, "Let's go." 

"Yeah," said Danny, "Ready?"

"Ready! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The braces combined transforming them into their energy suits. Danny called Claydol to send the zords and they were sent.

"Okay, now before this gets ugly," said Danny, "Why are you working for him? I don't want to fight you. Can't we just talk this out like normal people?"

"NO!" yelled Brock, "I won't allow it. Your team will die and so will you. I would rather kill you for the sake of my happiness. Rangers to the zords!"

Danny told them the same thing. Except Brock shot a laser at Danny, "But not you. I want to fight you myself with no powers in the desert. No one goes there anyway. It'll be perfect for my revenge."

Danny looked at him, "Brock, please. Let me know what's going on! I'm your goddamn brother for Pete's sake."

Will the Overtech Rangers try to stop Danny's siblings from fighting? Will Danny reason with Brock about what's going on? Find out next time! 

**To Be Continued in Chapter 16…**

A/N: I never expected this chapter to be such a migraine. But, I got it done anyway. I hope I get Chapter 16 done for Thanksgiving. After all, I am a bit behind on my updates… So, yeah and the quizzes have not been answered, and you might as well look them up.

Now, you saw a little bit of what's going on. Do you think Brock is going to have a melt down? Let me know in your review if you want to. See ya soon!


	16. Brothers In Arms Part 3

A/N: Finally, here's Part 3. I thank Lupin IV for this storyline and some advice from Psyduck from Chapter 14 that allowed me to finish this chapter. So, I hope you enjoy Chapter 16!

**Yankee Blaze: (clears throat)** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were destroyed (they were not sealed away), these guys decided to came over and begin their mission. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger 1 poses. Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1- Pink; Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger 2 poses. Amiizuka Chii- Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow; Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger 3 poses. Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3- Blue; Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger 4 poses. Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger 5 poses. Dainel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5- Red. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks and use their weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation. Also uses weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his weapon and special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt)_

_(The five rangers flip and appear with the region of Hoenn behind them, Danny in the middle, with Amii and Derik on the right and Jenna and Jack on his left. Visors glow and pose. Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)_

Derik: Last time on Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive

_The five rangers teleported back to the Machine Fortress while Danny got up, still scarred from the battle, "Why?"  
_

_Amii nodded in response as she got up, "I don't know why either. But, if we don't go and find out why, we will be in major trouble."_

_(scene switch)_

"_All right, we got that younger bro right where we wanted him to be," said Brock._

_Max nodded in response with giving a high five to Daisy, "Now, we will show them who the real rangers are for real!"_

_(scene switch)_

_**  
**__"Maybe, it was me," said Danny, "I remember when I was at least ten, I received my first Pokemon, which was a Treecko, mind you. However, Brock beat me up _

_because of it. He was grounded for a month as a result."_

_(scene switch)_

_The Marill used Water Gun, but it wasn't good enough. The fire was getting worse by the minute. Danny reached for his communicator, "Guys! We need your help! Amii's mansion is on fire!"_

_(scene switch)_

"_It's a trap," said her mother, "There is an implosion device in this building, you untie us, or you leave the carpet on which you are standing on, the place will blow up!"  
_

_(scene switch)_

"_I want to fight you myself with no powers in the desert. No one goes there anyway. It'll be perfect for my revenge!" said Brock._

Chapter 16: Brothers In Arms Part 3

Danny and Brock were in the desert, ready to fight without weapons, Pokemon, etc. The sandstorm was not there today, it must have subsided for the day. Leaving rocky cliffs full of rocky sand as they were on top of them. The sun was setting down near them. Brock snickered as he got his fists ready to go. Danny shook his head. He doesn't want to fight! Can Brock just get it into his head already and actually leave him alone? Questions still filled his mind. Was he ready to battle?

"For once," he said, "I will achieve my vengeance of how much turmoil you put me and my siblings!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You've done that to yourself," said Danny.

Brock nodded, "Enough of this!"

He gave a swift kick to Danny's face, but Danny blocked it with his hand. Brock jumped up and kicked him in the chest, but Danny caught his foot and Brock fell down.

"Defend all you want!" said Brock.

He swept him causing Danny to fall down. Suddenly, Brock jumped up and punched him in the face. Danny blocked his fist and punched Brock in the face and kneed his face. Danny used a roundhouse kick at Brock's face, causing Brock to fall backwards.

In the meantime, the tank, and two jets combined to make the Mecha Megazord while the Overtech Megazord was formed.

"You can't stop me," said Max, "We'll destroy your Overtech Megazord!"

Jack, who was already in the control panel pressed a red button, "Bring it, bitches! Whoa, I can't believe I said that!"

The Overtech Megazord launched a Solarbeam attack at the tank. The rangers screamed inside, but Daisy pressed a pink button, which activated a Psybeam attack at the Megazord. Jack held on as Derik fell on the floor.

"Armor's holding," said Amii.

"Okay," said Jack, "Battle Helmet 4, activate!"

The battle helmet appeared on the Megazord's head. Vines came out of the helmet, smacking the Megazord. Max's console blew up in his face.

"Armor down to at 96 percent," said Joseph, "Ooh, a blue button!"

Suddenly, a Hydro Cannon was launched at the Overtech Megazord on Full Blast. The Megazord had a huge dent, causing them to fall down on the city platform.

"Armor down to 85 percent, we lost stabilizers," said Amii.

"Not good," said Jack, "Try to get them back on."

"There's a gas leak in the engine room," said Jenna.

"Derik, try fixing the leak," said Jack.

Derik walked out of the cockpit door and climbed down the ladder to the engine room. It was black with white pipes that are connected throughout the Megazord. However, there was a major hole in the pipe in front of him.

"Crap, it's huge!" said Derik, grabbing an emergency kit. He pressed inside a cement capsule, which linked to a huge laser. He began to cover the pipe with cement trying to seal the gas leak.

Back in the desert, Danny and Brock were in the battle for their lives. Danny swung a punch at Brock, but Brock blocked it and kicked Danny's stomach. Blood was coming out of his mouth as Danny got up. Danny also swung another punch at him, but it wasn't very promising. Swift punches of Brock's pummeled Brock violently and rapidly as he felt aches and pains. Danny fell down again on the dirt, but near the edge of his doom. Brock then threw a rock at him.

"Get up," he barked.

Danny slowly got up as Brock began to kick him in the face. Danny bridled as he fell down. Brock began to kick his feet to get up, but Danny kicked his face. They were rolling down the hill landing near the cliff edge. Brock punched Danny, but Danny flipped him over his back and landed on the floor.

"Tell me what's going on," yelled Danny.

His foot was on his neck, "Never," said Brock, "You must kill me first!"

"Do I have to knock sense into you?" asked Danny.

"Maybe," said Brock, pushing himself up, "Since you're going to die anyway."

Danny removed his foot, but however Brock pushed himself and Danny over the edge of the cliff…

_(Danny combines his braces in the middle of a desert donning a UAOH uniform from Ohranger, commercial break)_

Blaze: Something strange is happening on Poke Rangers

_(a crystal in silver appears)_

Amii: There's another part of the Overtech Crystal?

Baronaw: We must get it first!

Danny: Who's that?

_(A ranger in silver appears)_

Blaze: Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: The Sixth Crystal Chapters, coming soon.

_(Red Ranger poses, back to show)_

The Overtech Megazord had the default battle helmet on. They pulled out the Overtech Crown Sword.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled Jack.

The golden blade swiftly slashed and destroyed the rest of the armor and they began to lose stability on the left leg.

"Put the armor back online, fire the extreme laser beam!" said Max.

A blue beam came out of the Megazord pummeling the chest of the Overtech Megazord and nearly being destroyed into a million pieces.

"Okay," said Jack, "Status report!"

"Um, armor's gone, and so is 30 percent of our hull!" said Amii.

"Hull Integrity is near critical," said Jenna.

"That's it," said Jack, "We got to separate these zords!"

The Overtech Megazord materialized into the five regular zords.

In the meantime (I love saying that), Brock and Danny kept rolling down the cliff and landing on the desert floor. Danny threw a huge rock at Brock, causing Brock to fall backwards. Brock got up and punched Danny, but Danny threw his arm back toward him and he ripped off the Machine Morpher and threw it on the ground.

"No," said Brock, running to it.

Danny jumped over him and took out his right Overtech Brace, which contained the Overtech Crystal.

"Overtech Brace, fire!"

Brock saw a red beam come out of Danny's morpher, destroying the brace and releasing the Mecha Powers.

"My powers," said Brock, "You'll pay for it." 

Danny pulled Brock to a rocky cliff and pushed him there, "Shut up and listen. Why do you want to destroy me? I want a goddamn answer! NOW!"

Brock sighed as he began to talk.

"Okay, since you want to know, fine!" said Brock.

His voice was enraged. His fists were already clenching. A tear was coming down from his eye as he turned to Danny as he wiped the blood on his head.

"I wanted you to die because you always get everything!" said Brock.

Danny looked at him in shock, "What?"

"Yeah!" said Brock.

_2000…_

"_Here," said Danny's dad, "For you."_

_Danny walked up to the table at their house. He opened up the gift that his father gave him. It was a red and white Poke Ball. He released and it was a Treecko._

"_A Treecko? Thanks, Dad!" said Danny._

_Brock, Max, Joseph, Ron and Daisy stood together in a depressed mood and gasped. Their parents turned to them._

"_You guys should learn from your brother. He may be a better trainer than you," said his father._

"_I doubt it," said Brock._

_That night, while Danny was feeding Treecko, Brock came in and punched him._

"_Who do you think you are? Thinking your better than me!"_

_He kept beating him up when suddenly his Treecko pounded Brock. Brock went into the wall and his father walked in._

"_Danny, are you okay?" asked his father._

_Danny was already in tears as he said, "Brock beat me up!"_

"_Brock, you're grounded!" said his father. _

Present Day…

"And when you left, I was so mad," said Brock.

"Well, why didn't you leave yet?" asked Danny, "You're in your 20s. Why?" 

"Because, I wanted to have my revenge first before anything," said Brock, "I thought maybe if I worked for the Machine Fortress, maybe I can get rid of you and move on."

"WHOA! THAT'S WHY YOU ARE WORKING FOR THAT WRETCHED ASS?" asked Danny, "Maybe, you don't understand!"

"What do you mean, he wants you dead," said Brock.

"He's also referring to you," said Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Brock, still confused.

Danny took a deep sigh, and had to explain about the Machine Fortress and everything that happened.

"These guys aren't just here to destroy me and the rangers. They are here to take over the world. They want to destroy all life in this region, and the regions surrounding this region. He only is using you to get what he wants. He wanted you to kill me," said Danny.

Brock looked at him like he was crazy, yet Danny had to say something, "It's not a lie. I'm telling the truth! He sent Machine Monsters out to destroy this region. Don't you get it? Don't you understand that I'm doing this for a good cause? My friends and I have been around fighting invaders like these since 2006!"

Brock looked at Danny, "You mean?"

"Yeah," said Danny, "So, I'm not trying to prove that I'm better than you. I wanted to join the Poké Rangers because I wanted to become a better person than the one I was before. That's why I ignore your calls, because you insult me, and I will not tolerate it."

Brock looked at himself and remembered, "The mansion."

"Yeah! The mansion," said Danny, "I'm surprised my girlfriend's parents haven't sued you. Even though, I think they should but trust me! This isn't where you beat me and up and I'm still alive, this is life and death."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Brock, "You're forgetting about your past?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah. Trust me, after what I have seen. I know I have a better life than others during my travels."

Brock nodded in response, "What do you think I should do?"

"Let go of your past!" said Danny, "The damage is done."

The howling winds have been heard as Brock nodded, "I'm so sorry. I never expected this to end up like it was."

"Don't worry about it," said Danny.

Suddenly, it hit Danny as he remembered what happened, "If you want to see our siblings any time sooner, we got to get to Slateport City."

"And how are we going to get there?" asked Brock.

Danny nodded, "GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

He transformed into his red ranger suit, "Overtech Jet Cycle 5!"

The red motorcycle appeared in front of him as he got on, "Hop on!"

Brock nodded getting in the seat, "You're being nice to me?"

"Well, yeah," said Danny, "Hang on! This baby goes more than my Sharpedo Cycle!"

He pressed the gas hard as Brock held on. They arrived in Slateport City within a minute as they saw the Overtech Zords attacking the others. Max and the others self-destructed their Megazord and got out of the zords. Jack, Derik, Amii, and Jenna got out as they all began to attack, but suddenly Brock and Danny arrived and got off.

The Mecha Rangers demorphed as they got to the scene, "Brock, why didn't you kill him?"

"Because, he's needed here, and I think killing my own brother would be unwise. Sure, we all would want to kill Danny here, but I think the reason why we want to kill him is because he has a great heart. And I never knew that until now," said Brock.

"Nonsense," said Joseph, "Where's your Mecha Morpher?"

"Destroyed," said Danny, "Your leader lost his powers."

Max and Ron turned to Joseph and Daisy as the Overtech Rangers, including Danny demorphed.

"You have some sort of nerve to-," said Jack, but Danny covered his mouth, "Jack, don't say it. I think they realize."

Danny's siblings nodded and Daisy turned to Amii, "I'm really sorry about the mansion!"

"It's a good thing I'm not suing you. Otherwise, this would be a whole different story," said Amii.

The siblings and the rangers reconciled but not before Baronaw arrived to destroy their morphers.

"Well," said Baronaw, "I guess you guys now love your brother."

"Well, Baronaw. I do, and what was I thinking?" asked Brock, "You want to destroy life? No wonder these guys are out here kicking your sorry butts every day."

Baronaw glared at Brock and turned to Danny. Danny stood up and turned to Baronaw, "You use anybody that's a friend of mine again and you will pay!"

Manacle also arrived as another monster appeared. It was a Gallade monster with a Gardevoir body, Kirlia's horn and the hair was long to cover its face like a Ralts.

"May I present Raliagadvoir, my back-up plan," said Baronaw, "Attack!"

Raliagadvoir used its Psybeam attacks as the rangers and the siblings got out of the way.

"We can handle it," said Danny, "You can stay if you want to watch." 

"We would really want to watch!" said Daisy.

"Okay," said Brock, "I'm up for it! Let's take cover!"

Danny and the others took out their two-piece braces and were ready to combine.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

(Refer to a certain chapter, where there was the second transformation)

Danny transformed in his costume first and in a four way split screen, Jack, Amii, Jenna, and Derik transformed in their suits ready to fight.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" 

"Assemble, Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive!"

As they did a team pose, a huge explosion appeared behind them.

"Get them!" yelled Baronaw.

(Cue: Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive Opening Theme Song)

Junkheads appeared running toward them as the rangers came forward. Danny and the others reached for their weapons.

"Overtech Weapon 5! Overtech Flame Sword!"

"Overtech Weapon 4! Overtech Razor Cutters!"

"Overtech Weapon 3! Overtech Fin Blades!" 

"Overtech Weapon 2! Overtech Electron Chains!"

"Overtech Weapon 1! Overtech Psy-Slap Shield!"

"Go," said Danny.

Danny slaughtered the Junkheads very quickly. He flipped over and slashed the Junkheads with his sword. He jumped off some of the flaming debris from the Mecha Zords and went behind them. His sword began to glow on fire as he went to attack.

"Overtech Flame Slash!"

All the Junkheads in his area were on fire as they blew up into many pieces.

Jack slashed one of them with his cutter and flew backwards. He slashed more with his Razor Cutters as more of them self-destructed. Jack turned to notice more coming toward him. His cutters began to glow green.

"Razor Leaf! HA!"

He threw his cutters back and forth as each Junkhead was sliced in half and the weapons returned to him as they all exploded.

Derik used an aerial kick from the Whiscash zord onto the ground to one of the Junkheads and sliced the other ones with brute force. He jumped backwards and kicked the other person in the face. Derik jumped up in the air as his Fin Blades began to glow blue.

"Hydro Cyclone!"

He turned to a blue tornado of water, destroying other Junkheads as they blew up.

Amii fell backwards and chained the Junkheads. A spark occurred as they exploded into a million pieces. She smacked them with static electricity and decided to wrap them around her chains. The Junkheads tried to get out, but it was too sturdy.

"Thunderbolt!"

A huge wave of electricity destroyed the Junkheads in her area.

In the meantime, Jenna was facing off the Psychic monster with her Psy-Slap shield. She slapped the monster, but it didn't do so well. She aimed her shield at the monster and began to take off.

"Psychic Force!" 

A pink barrier crashed onto Raliagadvoir. Raliagadvoir noticed the other four rangers attacking him as well.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's do it! Overtech Rocket Wheel!"

The red rocket wheel was launched from the Moltres Zord and landed here and the weapons combined to make the Overtech Cannon, given to Jack, but first, they needed to do their team attack first.

"Overtech Dynamite Attack!" yelled Danny.

They all jumped up and rolled into different colored balls as they demolished Raliagadvoir. Raliagadvoir turned to notice that it was still alive.

"Okay," said Danny, who was already in the wheel.

"All weapons, fire!" said Danny.

The Overtech Cannon was launched and so was the rocket. Both impaled Raliagadvoir as they both posed.

Baronaw grumbled, "Back to base! Rangers, remember! I'm here to stay!"

The Machine Fortress went back to base and the zords were returned to the zord bay.

In the meantime, at Meteor Falls, the siblings were surprised.

"Oh, sweet!" said Brock, "Why are we here?"

A huge table was set up in the main base where Claydol, Sean, and Mika were setting up food.

"Hi," said Mika, "Dinner will be out in a minute." 

The rangers and siblings sat down in the chairs as food was being presented to them. It was bread, salad, pasta with fish. The rangers were disgusted, but they loved how Sean can roast Feebas.

"Enjoy," said Sean, as they sat down.

So, as you can see. Things turned out okay, no one died thank gosh! What has Baronaw planned for these guys next? Find out on Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive. Now, I'm hungry…

To Be Continued… (as in the story in general)

A/N: Lupin IV, you asked and it was received to you, so I hope you like this storyline. Overall, I thought this three-parter opened up Danny's family background and this could be useful for other Poke Rangers series that are related, like Psyduck's Johto series (If you read Johto and Neo, Kurtis Dragonfly- the Green Johto and Neo is actually the future descendant of Danny). That's why he was quiet in the first couple of episodes when he appeared in MMPR people! However, he never knew why his brothers and sister were angry with him until now. Well, I hope Baronaw learns his lesson… probably not. But, at least were 9 episodes till the halfway point. Next episode preview, please! Have a great day!

QUIZ: I still need storylines for Episodes 6 and 7 of Turbo, once again I have started fresh. You only need to answer this to get it right, and please no two parters because I promised myself for the first 10 episodes after the premiere, that I wouldn't do such a thing until Chapter 13.

Question: In Mario Kart, what race is always last? It's an easy question because if you played Mario Kart, you would know. Anyway, I must leave… and the 17th chapter should be up shortly, when I get back that is.

_Next Episode- Bolt and Hephaestus decide to work together in a plan that would be a five-star movie. Making a Honchkrow machine, a couple of Junkheads with machine guns to shoot at… REAL, LIVE CHILDREN? What is Baronaw trying to tell the people of Hoenn and the world? And what can the Overtech Rangers do to stop this movie? _

_**Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive Chapter 17: Real Movie**_


	17. Real Movie: Overtech Overdrive The Movie

A/N: Hi, I hope you guys had a great Thanksgiving, if you lived in the United States. I had an original draft of this, but my 3 ½" floppy corrupted everything from Chapters 10 to 20 (lucky for me 18-20 didn't start yet). So, here's my next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Outside on Route 113…

There was a huge wooden studio that said, "Paramount Pictures." Inside, there was a huge Diglett monster peaking out from underground as a Honchkrow Machine Monster stood to see the wonderful place where they were going to shoot the film. Suddenly, the Diglett got out as it began to glow into Hephaestus and Prince Bolt. They walked into the barren wasteland.

"Route 113 is perfect for this movie," said Hephaestus, "Let's make it perfect. Krow Captor can help as well."

"Well, okay," said Bolt, "But, your monsters keep dying by those rangers anyway."

"I know," said Hephaestus, "But, let's relax and enjoy! Baronaw will make an appearance and we brought a whole arsenal of Junkheads that can carry these!"

Bolt turned around to the wooden crates that were outside the gate. He opened them up to notice machine guns, rocket launchers, pistols, chains, whips, grenade launchers, grenades.

"And we can kill others and show it on film! I can't wait," said Hephaestus.

"I know," said Bolt, "This will be the perfect movie!"

"No duh," said Hephaestus.

**Yankee Blaze Presents**

**In Production with Toei, Disney, and the Pokemon Company**

_(Poke Rangers Corporation logo appears as it shimmers into golden light)_

**Yankee Blaze:** Many years ago, the Machine Fortress arose and departed from the Evil Empire to take over the worlds around Pokemon Earth. Ever since Mariah and Dawson were destroyed (they were not sealed away), these guys decided to came over and begin their mission. Their mission: To destroy all Pokemon, humans and other evil forces to make sure machines rule the world. Luckily, the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers assembled the Overtech Crystal, little did they know there was another source of power that could upgrade their powers to become the…

_(The rangers begin to glow in multi-colored uniforms of red, blue, pink, yellow and green with a red pyramid)_

_**Danny: Poke Rangers**_

_(Logo appears)_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Rangers run from explosions)_

_**(Overtech, Overdrive!)**_

_(Crystal splits into five parts, background music. The circle subcrystal begins to glow pink)_

_(Jenna turns to the screen with a huge smile, Overtech Ranger 1 poses. Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1- Pink; Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Stronger than before (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The double-bar crystal begins to glow yellow. Amii winks at the camera, Overtech Ranger 2 poses. Amiizuka Chii- Overtech Ranger 2- Yellow; Created by Mimi Tachikawa)_

_**Powered up for more (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(The triangle crystal begins to glow blue. Derik turns around and just gives a tiny grin. Overtech Ranger 3 poses. Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3- Blue; Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Rangers at the core (Let's go, Poke Rangers)**_

_(The rectangle crystal begins to glow green. Jack turns to the screen and gives a huge smile. Overtech Ranger 4 poses. Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(background music for at least two seconds)_

_(The star crystal begins to glow red. Danny turns to the screen as he sits on a rock to the camera. Overtech Ranger 5 poses. Dainel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5- Red. Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Overtech Overdrive Rangers)**_

_(Sean, Mika, Colleen, and Max look at the screen and wave as they sit on top of Claydol)_

_**Fired up for more! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Geki, Sid, Zack, Sara return at the Seashore House)_

_**Even up the score (Overtech! Overdrive!)**_

_(The rangers use the Overtech Cannon and the Overtech Rocket Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(The Moltres begins Megazord formation, Jenna and Amii activate their special super attacks and use their weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Jack and Derik then use their special attacks as the Whiscash and the Bayleef begin Megazord formation. Also uses weapons)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers!**_

_(Danny uses his weapon and special attack as the Jynx and the Electivire begin Megazord formation)_

_(Overtech Megazord is formed)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The Poke Rangers logo appears from the forum in gold letters with a blue lightning bolt)_

_(The five rangers flip and appear with the region of Hoenn behind them, Danny in the middle, with Amii and Derik on the right and Jenna and Jack on his left. Visors glow and pose. Created by Yankee Blaze. Based on Power Rangers Zeo and Choriki Sentai Ohranger, which I don't own!)_

**Chapter 17: Real Movie**

At UAFOH (United Air Force of Hoenn), the Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive were at the main base for flight instruction. Danny wanted to know why they couldn't go to Meteor Falls because it was top secret. All of the rangers were wearing uniforms like they came from the air force base. Sgt. Fubrizzi, who was told to keep the rangers occupied at the time was told to give out this flight instruction to look over Hoenn and to have fun while doing it. Amii was outraged in rancor, realizing that she had to wear all these military outfits, even though most of the ranger technology they got was from the military and the Overtech Crystal, thanks to Sean and Mika, who was really only helping out at the time.

The rangers walked in to notice three fighter jets. Two had two seaters and one was just one seater itself.

"Okay," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "I told you the schematics of how to fly these jets earlier today. So, go out and have some fun!"

"All right," said Danny.

The five of them walked into the jets. Danny was in the one seat jet while Amii and Derik sat in one and Jack and Jenna sat in the other. All three jets were ready to ignite their engines. The silver gate was released as Danny ignited the engine and took off with the other four behind them. Soaring over Hoenn, they never saw the region that high before in their lives.

"This is great," said Danny.

"I have to agree," said Amii, "We need to do this more often."

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Jenna.

"Explore the skies," said Derik as the planes went toward the middle of the region.

In the meantime, in Fallarbor, Brock Dragonfly, Danny's older brother was shopping with Mika, as a way to keep her away from the so-called event at Meteor Falls.

"I wonder," said Mika, "Why?"

"I don't know. Sean was very secretive the last couple of days," said Brock as they walked to see a pink pamphlet. Mika picked it up and read through it.

"Calling all actors and actresses," said Mika as she read this, "This is your one and only chance to act in the movie: The End of Humans and Pokemon made by Paramount Pictures."

"Okay," said Brock, putting the pink pamphlet back to where it was.

Suddenly, the pink pamphlet turned into tons of Junkheads as they were captured and teleported to Route 113.

"Hello," said Baronaw.

"The Machine King," said Mika, "Again."

"What are you doing this time, junkhead?" asked Brock.

"THIS! I am making a real movie of how humans and Pokemon can be cruel to each other. So, we're going to make a movie where we shoot you people!" said Baronaw.

Mika and Brock looked to see all the military weapons, "You robbed the UAFOH's military arsenal?"

"Why yes I did," said Baronaw, "And now Krow Captor will make me very happy. It will film your death as well as people around the world seeing you die miserably."

One of the Junkheads ran up to him, "Lord, three jets are in the vicinity. Their purpose is unknown!"

"Shoot them with the Machine Fighters. Take no prisoners!" said Baronaw, "Send the Bara Hunters too."

The three jets went around Route 113 to notice brown fighters and machine hunters.

"Okay," said Danny, "We got company!"

The three jets split up as the Machine Fighters fired on them. Danny turned around and launched a red rocket at the Machine Fighters. Unfortunately, humanoid rockets weren't made to kill advanced technology.

"Oh man," said Danny, "Not cool."

"Well," said Jack, "What are we going to do? YEOW!"

A rocket shot the jet engine as it crashed into Danny's and then finally Derik's plane. All five got out safely just before all the jets exploded. They rolled on the dirt to notice where they were: Route 113. Suddenly, Danny's Overtech Dual Braces began to beep.

"Dragonfly, come in!"

It was Sgt. Fubrizzi, none the less.

"Sir, Machine Fighters destroyed our planes!"

He turned to notice more circling around them, shooting them. The rangers flipped backwards and fell.

"Quickly, go!" said Sgt. Fubrizzi. He turned off that link as he turned to the Meteor Falls link, "Come on Sean."

At Meteor Falls, Sean was relieved that the construction was done. Now, there was a huge circular glass desk with blue lights around it with a huge holographic screen. There were now blue lights installed around the place. Suddenly, they flashed red as Sean turned to the intercom, "Yeah?"

"Sean!" said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "The rangers are being bombarded!"

Sean nodded as he turned to see Mecha Fighters destroying them. Sean quickly needed to teleport them. The five rangers teleported there, with smoke and dirt all over their faces and clothes, however Amii was the first one to notice the new design of the place.

"Wow, I love it," said Amii, "This is why we couldn't leave?"

Suddenly, Sgt. Fubrizzi came in, "We'll get to that later Amii! You have a mission to accomplish!"

"What mission?" asked Danny.

"We need you to investigate and stop the Machine Fortress from capturing kids. Your friend Mika and Danny's brother Brock have been captured. Not to mention, that they also stole military arsenal from us," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"Okay," said Danny, "Amii come with me. Jenna and Derik go with Jack. Both of us will have to check the Eastern and Western sides of Hoenn. Contact me if something happens."

"RIGHT!" said the others.

"Derik, Jenna. Let's go," said Jack, teleporting out.

Danny and Amii nodded as they also teleported.

In the meantime, Brock was forced on a motorcycle by a couple of Junkheads.

"Now, drive!" the Junkhead said.

Brock started the engines and began to drive. Brock turned to notice a Junkhead with a rocket launcher. Brock fell off the motorcycle as the rocket launched and exploded the bike, causing it to go into flames. He got up and turned to notice Baronaw and Tekla. He was pushed aside and Baronaw turned to the camera, "You see, humans like him are worthless. Even the enemies can't take what we do. All Pokemon are the same way too."

"Exactly," said Tekla.

"Right," said Hephaestus.

"All the way," said Sprocket.

"Wonderful statement," said Poppi.

"Cool," said Manacle, "Bolt, what do you think?"

"Wonderful," said Bolt, "GRAB THE HUMAN!"

The Junkheads grabbed Brock as he grabbed an assault rifle that he was forced to hold at a wild Spinda.

"Kill it," said the Junkhead.

Brock was sweating. He didn't know what to do, suddenly the Junkhead pressed his finger, causing the trigger to pull. Huge amounts of shots rang out as Spinda was shot.

"That's how wonderful humans can be," said Baronaw.

"Yeah, they are only here to kill," said Sprocket.

The film crew left as Jack, Derik, and Jenna walked to see Brock with his head down and a Spinda who was breathing heavily. Jenna ran over to it as she saw the crippled Spinda. She was shot in the arm and on the chest, and luckily she wasn't dead.

"Poor Spinda," said Jenna.

"Spin…da," said Spinda.

Suddenly, explosions occurred around them as Manacle arrived. He grabbed Jenna and the Spinda. Jack and Derik ran to get her, but Junkheads around them appeared.

"Jenna!" said Jack, "Derik, let's go!"

"Yeah," said Derik.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The braces combined and they did a quick transformation. Jack and Derik posed as the Junkheads attacked. They were done and finished easily, however they were gone and so was Jenna.

"We need to tell Danny!" said Derik.

"Red, this is Green," said Jack.

Out on the Eastern Side of Route 114, Danny and Amii heard the communication ring tone.

"Pink's captured," said Jack.

"WHAT?" asked Danny, "We just got here and we see a Paramount Studios sign! The Machine Fortress is making a movie!"

"On what?" asked Jack.

Danny saw the pink pamphlet and read it from the dirt, "The End of Humans and Pokemon, made by Paramount? This is FAKE!"

Jack nodded, "Well, what do we do?"

"We have to rescue them!" said Danny, "Wait until I can do something."

Meteor Falls…

Sean was sitting in the blue chairs seeing a pink pamphlet that was on the screen. Kids picked it up and they were captured. However, he began to wonder. Was it the Machine Fortress's problem? Claydol who walked in to see this, smiled as he saw this, "Wow."

"This is a long investigation," said Sean, "Kids, Mika, Brock, now Jenna and a couple of kids. I think they are making a movie."

"A movie?" asked Claydol, "But why humans?"

"Well, the title says 'The End of Pokemon and Humans' made by Paramount Pictures," said Sean.

"Paramount? Suck ups," said Claydol, "The Machine Fortress has a lot of nerve to do this."

"Well Claydol, what am I supposed to do?" asked Sean.

"Cross your fingers!" said Claydol.

On Route 113, Jenna was on a bus with scared children, Brock, Mika and a crippled Spinda. She removed the bullets, and helped recover the Spinda from bleeding. She was recovered and Jenna was happy to save it. She turned to Mika and Brock with a smile. Brock was relieved for once.

"Well," said Brock, "Where's your friends?"

"They're coming," said Jenna.

"Jenna, they're making a movie on how we and Pokemon aren't as friendly, and they used Brock as an example to shoot a Spinda," said Mika.

"Is this true?" asked Jenna.

"Afraid so," said Brock.

"Why that SOB," said Jenna.

Suddenly, a Junkhead that looked like a human was on the bus appeared in the driver's seat.

"Okay," said Bolt, "Action."

The engine began to ignite as they were heading across the ridge. Jack and Derik who saw this noticed Jenna, the kids with Brock and Mika.

"Crap," said Jack.

Danny and Amii ran up to them to see this. They had to make up a plan and fast. The Junkheads launched grenade launchers at the bus. Jenna and the Spinda ducked from the explosions. Jenna looked for a way out and she saw the door to the back. It was locked with a chain. She turned to notice a machine pistol at the front. She rolled to get it, but the Junkhead had it quickly. She shot him with the Overtech Blaster behind her back, shooting it off. She put it back in her morpher by the power of her brace and took the Machine Pistol.

"Clear away!" said Jenna.

The kids, Brock, and Mika ducked as Jenna shot the chain, the window and blew the door to shreds as she ran out of ammunition.

"Quickly," said Jenna, turning off the keys.

Jenna and the kids evacuated with Brock, Mika and the Spinda behind them as the bus went off the cliff and exploded into a million pieces. Jenna saw the other four rangers coming down the cliff.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Jenna, "Thanks."

"Danny, oh man," said Brock, hugging him.

"Brock," squirmed Danny.

"Yeah?" asked Brock.

"You're… squishing… me!" said Danny.

"Oh sorry," said Brock.

Suddenly, the Junkheads arrived with Baronaw and the others.

"Mika, Brock, get the kids to safety and take care of the Spinda," said Jenna.

Baronaw was enraged, "You rangers once again ruined my plans! Junkheads, kill them!"

The machine gun triggers were pulled as the rangers dodged them. The Machine Fortress went away, leaving the rangers to fight for their own.

"Overtech Strikers," said Danny, "Fire!"

"Right," said the others combining their blasters.

Red streams of light blasted each one of them. All of them blew up, however the Junkheads didn't give up. Danny used a hook kick and kicked the other Junkheads. Jack used the Overtech Striker on the group of them and punched the Junkheads in the face. Derik grabbed one of them with his legs and threw him over to the group of Junkheads, leading to a mechanical pile-up. Amii used her kicking techniques and threw one of them down with her feet. Jenna used her palm and smacked them down with her powers. She kicked the other one and used the palm of her hand to finish it.

Baronaw laughed with Tekla and the Machine Family with Krow Captor. Suddenly, they heard the sound of clanging as they saw Jack, Jenna, Danny, Amii, and Derik in that order in a line.

"Baronaw, explain yourself and lying won't let you get out of it this time," said Danny.

"Yes, it will," said Baronaw.

"Excuse me?" asked Jenna, "Killing kids, Pokemon, and humans like us is wrong! We live in harmony!"

"We were chosen to destroy you and protect who and what we love," said Danny, "And that's what we plan to do. Rangers, Assemble!"

"Right," said the rangers.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" said the rangers.

A/N: I promised myself to do the Power Rangers Zeo transformation sequence but I will show it Ohranger style, instead of going pink to red, it's red to pink.

They raised their right hand to the sky and stretched their arms out as power was released in their hands and smack! The Overtech Braces were connected. A green glow came out of all five dual braces.

"Overtech Ranger 5: Red!" said Danny.

"Overtech Ranger 4: Green!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 3: Blue!" said Derik.

"Overtech Ranger 2: Yellow!" said Amii.

"Overtech Ranger 1: Pink!" said Jenna.

Once they said that, Danny disconnected and put his arms to his side. A green grid formed from the tip of his head to the bottom of his shoes. A red beam came from the bottom, and went up transforming himself into his ranger uniform.

In a four-way split-screen, Jack and Amii on top while Jenna and Derik were on the bottom doing the same thing, the grid appeared, and they all had blue, pink, green, and yellow beams coming from the bottom.

"Assembly Complete," said Danny.

"Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!"

Baronaw laughed, "Junkheads attack!"

The Junkheads attacked them in an instant. Brock and Mika watched as the five rangers jumped off the cliff to attack the Machine Fortress.

Danny and the others reached to the ground, "Overtech Weapons, assemble!"

The Overtech Flame Sword appeared with the others. Danny jumped up and began to glow.

"Overtech Flame Slash!"

The Junkheads all exploded into a million pieces from that attack.

Jack jumped up with his Razor Cutters. He was kicked in the face, falling back into the place. He took his cutters and combined them.

"Overtech Razor Leaf!"

The cutters were thrown and the heads of the Junkheads were sliced off in a huge line causing them to collapse and self-destruct.

Derik kicked each one of them and fell backwards. He kicked each one of them and took out his Fin Blades.

"Overtech Hydro Cyclone!"

The Junkheads were finished in seconds with his attack.

Amii kicked the other Junkheads and then used a spinning hook kick on the others. She took out her Electron Chains and she wrapped them around them with her chains.

"Electric Shocker!"

All the Junkheads began to feel electrocuted as they began to explode into a million pieces.

Jenna jumped up with her Psy-Slap shield at Krow Capture. She smacked the camera and took her shield to make a Psycho Cut attack, but due to being dark she was hit badly.

"That's it," said Jenna.

A fatal slash attacked worked, but she was reflected back with the Overtech Rangers.

"Jenna, I think we should combine together. Overtech Cannon!" said Danny.

The weapons combined as one cannon.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's see. Fire!"

A golden beam of energy destroyed Krow Capture giving the rangers victory. However, Hephaestus wasn't excited as Poppi finally put in enlargement particles, making it grow.

"Okay," said Danny, "The zords!"

Sean laughed, "Oh trust me, you'll love the present I made you."

"What?" asked the rangers.

"Sharpedo Bay, launch!" said Sean.

A huge Sharpedo appeared out of the Meteor Falls base and went on wheels toward the rangers. Brock and Mika turned to notice this and was surprised.

"Shit, that's huge!" said Brock.

The Overtech Rangers ran into the Sharpedo entrance. It was their zord bay. There was the Moltres on top with the Bayleef and Whiscash in the front with Electivire and Jynx in the back. The rangers got in their zords as the top of the Sharpedo opened up to release the first zord.

"Overtech Zord 5, launch!" said Danny.

The Moltres launched into the sky with the mouth opening up, pulling out Bayleef and Whiscash.

"Overtech Zord 4, launch," said Jack.

"Overtech Zord 3, launch!" said Derik.

Both zords were launched out of the Sharpedo leaving Jynx and Electivire.

"Overtech Zord 2, launch!" said Amii.

"Overtech Zord 1, launch!" said Jenna.

The last two zords were launched leaving Danny to give the orders. All of the zords launched their attacks, hitting Krow Captor.

"Okay," said Danny, "Overtech Crystal!"

He installed it and the others also did the same thing.

"_Assembly Ready," _said the stupid computer voice Sean put in.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord," said Danny.

The zords combined into the Overtech Megazord.

"Assembly Complete, Overtech Megazord," said the rangers.

Krow Captor launched her camera beam at the Megazord. Sparks flew and the Megazord fell back. Rumbling occurred.

"Okay," said Danny, "Solarbeam!"

The white beam shot from the Bayleef's mouth and hurt Krow Captor.

"I'm here to make this movie marvelous! OUT OF MY WAY JERK!" said Krow Captor.

"Overtech Crown Sword!" said Danny.

The crown sword appeared in the Megazord's hand. A blast of Whiscash's Ice Beam froze Krow Captor's camera, causing the monster not to see.

"Overtech Crown Sword," said Danny, "OVERTECH…"

"CROWN CRASH!"

A line of gold appeared on the monster as it was destroyed into a million pieces.

The Overtech Megazord posed to the kids, Brock, and Mika.

"Need a lift?" asked Danny.

The left hand picked up Brock, Mika and the kids to their homes. On the way to Meteor Falls with the Megazord, Brock was squished with Mika next to him.

"Why does Sean have to make the smallest cockpits?" asked Mika.

"I haven't had a clue," said Danny.

The Overtech Rangers nodded and laughed as the Sharpedo Bay and the Megazord got to Meteor Falls.

Below the surface, underground, there was a teal light from the bottom of something known as the Marine Cave. Inside, there was a blue lake where not also was a statue of a Kyogre, but a huge silver crystal that was in the shape of a hexagon, but two sides were going the same direction. What does this have to do with the Overtech Crystal? Well, find out next time!

To Be Continued… 

Cue ending credits

(Mika and Sean watch the sun set with Max and Colleen resting on the plank) 

_**Go and Fight! For peace and harmony (Overtech)**_

(Danny was in a karate uniform practicing his moves in the waterfalls of Ever Grande City; He chopped medium sized wood planks and kicked a branch with his heel)

**The waves of the ocean are now full of peace and tranquility (Overdrive)**

_(Jack was punching left and right wearing boxer shorts, and red boxing gloves while there were Tauros in the fields. He jumped up left and right and punched in the sky)_

The blue sky is full of joy 

_(Amii was kicking with her left foot and swung with her right foot wearing a pink t-shirt and black sweat pants. She swung with her left foot and punched with her right. A couple of Taillow fly out with the mother Swellow)_

There's no darkness void 

_(Derik jumped up and kicked a rock. He landed on the beach wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts and white taped feet. He jumped over the rock and landed on the ground)_

The day is done. The world is saved. Now let's go and celebrate! 

_**It's time to party with gifts of joy and peace for all! **_

_(Jenna used her Chinese boxing method on tree branches of Route 110. Flowers began to spring up as she kicked and jumped up and over, landing on the ground like a cat.)_

And it's time to go, but to not say good-bye! 

_**GO OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(The sun begins to set as the four teenagers walk away from the balcony. The five rangers laugh as they arm wrestled)_

_**The world was in danger, and you saved us all.**_

_(They leave Meteor Falls and smile to see the five rangers running toward them with a smile)_

GO OVERTECH OVERDRIVE! 

_**Poke Rangers.., Overtech Overdrive!**_

_(Danny has the Overtech Cannon while the rangers shoot their Overtech Blasters. The Toei Logo is shown as well as my logo. © 2007 Yankee Blaze productions)_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Something is seen from below the waters of Hoenn. As the rangers began to investigate, the Machine Fortress begins to experiment too. What is it that they are researching and will it benefit for our heroes? Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 18- The Sixth Crystal**

A/N: As you can see, I used some elements from Choriki Sentai Ohranger. The rangers in the series wore uniforms and they were part of the air force. However, their mentor had a secret link to the power that they had. I needed to also needed a Sharpedo zord because no one but the Dimension Warriors have fortresses that could release zords from it. I thought because there is the MMPR zords and the OO zords would contain 39 zords and the zord bay would be very cramped because the next zord I bring in will probably take up the whole space. Oh, and Psyduck the Overtech Powers contain Tetrahedron Particles, which allowed the Overtech Powers to appear, which allows the five teenagers to change into the Overtech Overdrive. I forgot about the fifth chapter of Biomic Soldiers, so I need to get that done first. Too bad I can't nominate that for the awards. Speaking of awards, yes it's coming. The voting will come within a month or two from now! I don't know, we said something about having it on New Years…

Anyway, quiz time!

Prizes: Turbo Storylines Episodes 8, 9, 11, and 12 characters you can use: Danny, Matt, Jack, Jenna, and Amii.

For members on you get to make an Avian Assault Ranger or a Beast Force Ranger of your choice!!!! (Red, Black, Blue, Yellow, and White for the Avian Assault team and Red, Yellow, Black, and Green for the Beast Force team- however Blue has been taken)

First four winners get to choose **one** storyline and if a member a pm'ed ranger.

What were the Johto Ranger Weapons, Neo Weapons and the Dino Force Weapons? All you got to do is read them! Oh, for the Neo Weapons, it must include **ALL **weapons, not just what the six the rangers have.

Have a great day! Random Reply today!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. The Sixth Crystal

A/N: Hi, welcome to Chapter 18. 

First off, Attire Change! 

This is from Chapters 18 to 36

**Danny:** Red t-shirt, white khaki shorts, black shoes and white socks

**Jack:** Green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers

**Derik:** Blue collared shirt with black pants and black shoes.

**Amii:** Yellow spaghetti strap shirt with her black skirt from MMPR Season 1

**Jenna:** Pink t-shirt with a number 25 on the back with black pants with a buckle that has a flower on it.

And, I was referring to this ( (. Because a hexagon has two lines on top and bottom of these ( and ), one of them needed to change direction, so it's ((. That way, it connects with the star Overtech Crystal. Speaking of which…

Blackangle2- The Sixth Crystal? Does that mean…

YES, IT DOES MY FRIEND! And this time, I changed the theme song…

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

**Danny: **Let's go!

**Rangers: **Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! 

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)__**  
**_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)  
**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)  
**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger shines in the moon lit lake, a shadow of the human form appears while Sean, Max, Colleen and Claydol see this)__**  
**_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown, Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 18: The Sixth Crystal**

**Started: November 28, 2007**

**Finished: December 1, 2007 **

Max and Colleen, our two friends that I haven't mentioned in quite a while was down at the surface of where this Kyogre statue was. It was in a huge lake that was in a secret area north of Fallarbor. While Max was driving the submarine, two interns were watching and admiring the site. One had blonde hair, blue eyes and wore a green t-shirt with brown pants and black shoes. Next to him was a person that wore a silver shirt with black pants and he has blue eyes and golden brown hair. Their names were Butch and Steve. Besides, Geki and Sid, who turned from funny, and mean to mean, and lame (no offense!), Butch and Steve are normal, but once they are combined, they cause havoc… in a way were things get replaced due to freak accidents.

Max and Colleen turned around as they saw those two screaming at each other to the top of their longs.

"I hate you!" yelled Butch.

"I hate you," said Steve, throwing a huge pie in Butch's face.

"Yo, idiots. Act more maturely, you're on an internship," said Colleen.

"Exactly," mumbled Max as they got to the center part of the lake. Max noticed the statue of Kyogre and the crystal above it. It was shining so bright, that he couldn't believe it.

"I don't believe it," said Max as he took out a cell phone. The red top slid off as a huge screen said:

"Activating the Artifact Rating System!"

"Rating of Artifact: 100 percent!"

Colleen looked at the phone and turned to the screen, "It must be a really important artifact to get ratings like that."

Butch and Steve looked at the crystal, "Ooh. Pretty crystal."

Butch went over to grab scuba gear. Max turned around to protest, but he got ut of the sub. As he touched a silver barrier occurred and he yelped out in pain. A retractable claw came out of the sub as Butch was carried into the sub.

"Thanks," said Butch.

Suddenly, outside the surface, where Sean and Mika were having lunch, they notice dark clouds over the lake that they were at, while waiting for Max's expedition to be a success. A silver beam struck the lake as the sub went back to the surface. Wheels came out from under as it turned into a car. Sean and Mika got in to see this event.

The silver beam under the ocean hit the Silver Crystal, which made the Kyogre statue glow into a zord. The eyes began to glow with the fins glowing red like rubies. The zord floated up out of the lake and began to roar.

"Whoa!" said Sean, "A zord!"

"Already?" asked Mika.

The eyes of the Kyogre launched a yellow beam of energy at the sub. Everyone screamed as the roof blew up, causing debris to fall on them. Mika, who got up to see this event saw the zord hovering over her.

"Zoink," said Mika, as trepidation was dripping down her skin.

Suddenly, a silver beam appeared to Mika as she was captured into the zord and she disappeared as well.

"Mika!" said Sean.

The darkened clouds were apart as the sky went back to its blue hue.

Machine Fortress…

Hephaestus and Princess Sprocket awed at the wonderful Kyogre zord, "Is this true?"

Queen Tekla slammed on the bridge console, "I can't believe this! It's so shiny!"

Baronaw laughed as he looked at the silver crystal on top of it, "Hmm… Son, open the computer archives and search for the Overtech Crystal. Put them on screen."

"You got it," said Bolt.

After searching through the archives, there were seven ancient drawings.

"Oh, so the Overtech Crystal's Overtech power is made of Tetrahedron Particles that make up the Overtech Power, so that's where they get them," said Baronaw, he turned to see the five ancient Pokemon: Whiscash, Electivire, Moltres, Jynx and Bayleef began to glow as their beams made a huge pyramid.

However, above there was a gold ancient Pokemon and the silver Kyogre they saw, "And the Kyogre zord plays a role in the crystal."

Manacle, who understood what our king was getting at, replied, "Well, I suggest we make a monster that is underwater to get the crystal. We may want to use the Kyogre zord to kill the rangers. An advanced zord would work."

"And wait a minute," said Sprocket.

The Machine Fortress staff turned to the Princess.

"Didn't the Overtech Crystal split into five parts? And that's how five of the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers obtained their morphing devices?" asked Sprocket.

The Machine Fortress felt silent and then someone spoke up. It was Poppi, "She has a point. Maybe there's a way for the sixth crystal to make a ranger of our own! And kill the rangers!"

"Excellent idea," said Baronaw, "The Overtech Rangers won't know what'll hit them." 

At the lake near Mauville and Slateport, the five rangers ran over to notice Sean's hand, which was crumbled. It was wrapped with medical tape. They all sat by the log where Sean was having lunch. While Jenna and Amii were cleaning up with the help of Colleen, Butch and Steve were bickering and Max, Jack, Danny, and Derik went around to talk to Sean. He must know something about Mika. Especially, when he noticed she was gone first.

"Where's Mika?" asked Jack.

Sean shook his head, "It's a very long story."

Jack groaned as he got up to grab Sean's neck, "Listen. This is Mika we're talking about. Where… is… she?"

Sean looked at the lake, "Well, how do I explain this? She was with me when the Kyogre zord shot the submarine, and the next thing I knew she was gone."

"GONE?" asked Jack, throwing him down.

"JACK!" yelled Danny, "Leave him alone!"

Jack elbowed Danny in the stomach. Danny fell back as Jack walked to the lake, "I don't know where she could be, but if she's dead, I'll never forgive myself!"

Suddenly, explosions occurred as the rangers walked up to notice a sapphire monster that was made out of an Empoleon with metal shields and weapons.

"Well, Overtech Overdrive. I hope you're happy to see me," said the monster, "I'm Metallic Poleon: the monster of death!"

Jack clenched his fists as he ran past Danny. Lucky, Butch and Steve were now hiding in the bushes after seeing this creep, not seeing what's going on.

"Jack!" said Danny.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" said Jack, as he transformed. He jumped up with his Razor Cutters, but Metallic Poleon, as clever as he was blocked them and threw him on the ground. The silver claw of the monster clawed at Jack, causing him to fall on the ground.

Danny, Derik, Jenna, and Amii then transformed and attacked with their weapons. They were both unsuccessful. Metallic Poleon used its blue beams and shot the Overtech Rangers to bits.

In the meantime, underwater, Mika woke up. Her black shirt and blue jeans were soaked with her pink hair in drenched water. Her blue eyes turned to the cockpit of her zord which had a silver crystal in the middle.

"_Mika Alden," _said the crystal.

"Another crystal?" said Mika.

"_Yes, I am the sixth Overtech Crystal of the rangers. I have been dormant ever since the Overtech Crystal Powers came into play. The crystal here saw your battles and fights against Mariah and Dawson and your help of the defeating the Machine Fortress so far. I have a question to ask you and you must answer."_

Mika nodded.

"_Would you like to become an Overtech Ranger like the original five?" _

Mika gasped and looked at the crystal, "You can give me the morphing devices they have?"

"_Yes, and advanced weapons to help your friends," _said the crystal itself.

The crystal began to glow as she began to receive two braces like theirs, however, the left brace was gold and the right one was the same brace as the other five with a titanium crystal.

"_Going Into Overdrive!"_

She suddenly couldn't control herself as both braces combined…

In the meantime, the rangers were being slaughtered by the Empoleon Monster. The Empoleon Monster, as crafty as he is strong launched a blue crystal beam at Jack.

"Jack!" said the rangers.

"Oh shit," said Jack, "Razor Cutters!"

Suddenly, it was reflected back at him and an Ice Beam froze the blue crystal beam and it was broken. The rangers turned to notice a teenage girl with a Kyogre like a helmet with a hexagonal visor. There was a black belt around the silver ranger's waist with a laser pistol and a sword. She had the same chest plate like the originals, but it was black with sapphire lines and she had silver on her stomach, arms and legs. Also, there were black boots and black gloves with blue rims on each glove and boot.

"Who are you?" asked Metallic Poleon.

"I am known to help the Overtech Rangers," said Mika, "I am the Silver Queen Overtech Ranger!"

"The Silver Ranger?" asked Sean, "That was not in the history of the crystal!" 

"Believe it my friend," said Mika, "Overtech Queen Staff!"

A teal staff appeared with a blue sapphire pendant appeared, "Powder Snow Blast!"

A flurry froze the monster. Mika jumped up and took out her staff, "Overtech Ice Claw!"

The monster broke into a million pieces, and exploded.

"Thanks," said Jack.

Mika touched his shoulder, lifted his helmet and hers and kissed him on the lips. Then, she disappeared.

"Wow," said Jack, "What a vigilante."

Danny turned to Sean, "Is that who I think it is?"

"I don't know," said Sean, "I don't know."

_(Jack combines his brace as the braces combined)_

_(The Green Ranger poses to start the second half of the episode)_

The day was continuing like normal as Jack was pulling out a flower from the outside of Meteor Falls and smelling them. His head was resting on the mountaintop as the harsh winds could be heard. He looked at his Overtech Dual Braces. He removed the green crystal from the right side and looked at the emerald jewel. It was shining in his eyes as he saw the power that was absorbed from it. He installed it back in and took out his Torchic coin that was put inside a silver circle and was attached to a bracelet. As he held it in his hand, he felt a surge of red energy. It made him wonder how much he has gone through. He then heard the sound of humming. He turned around to notice Amii as he quickly hid the bracelet behind him.

Amii knelt down and sat next to Jack as they saw the scenery of Fallarbor Town and the trees of Hoenn. She held her Topaz Crystal in the sky and turned to Jack, "Do you think Mika's going to be okay?" 

Jack nodded, "I hope so."

At the Kyogre zord, Mika was trying to escape, but she couldn't. The zord wouldn't let her out because of this.

'_I'll let you go, only if you don't tell anybody about this,' _the crystal said.

"But why shouldn't the Overtech Rangers know?" asked Mika.

'_Because the Silver Ranger fights alone. If they want your help that bad, they will need to prove it by defeating you in a battle.'_

"Me?" asked Mika, "Okay."

'_Good,' _said the crystal as her braces disappeared to her black wrist-watch communicator from January of 2006.

Meteor Falls…

Mika teleported back to the place where everyone was waiting for news on how the search was going, and when she came back, everyone was more than happy to see her.

"You okay?" asked Jack.

"Yes, I'm fine," said Mika, trying not to tell them the truth, "If you excuse me, I need to go meditate. Bye!"

"But, Mika, CALL!" said Jack.

It was too late, she already teleported out of Meteor Falls and Jack groaned, "CALL ME!"

"That was… too fast," said Jenna, "At least she's fine, but I could smell seaweed or algae."

"Or stinky cheese," said Claydol.

Machine Fortress…

"The Overtech Powers of the Silver Ranger have been given to a present human," said Hephaestus.

"WHAT? YOU MEAN THERE'S ANOTHER RANGER?" yelled Baronaw.

"What are we going to do with six rangers?" asked Sprocket, "It's bad enough that we can't handle five."

"Ah, don't worry. All we need to do is find the source before anything else happens," said Baronaw, "Manufacture the Empoleon Monster!"

"Will do," said Hephaestus.

As Max and Sean realized this was a serious event, the rangers had to search out the vast lands of Hoenn with advanced military equipment from the UAFOH to search for the Silver Ranger and the identity of the ranger. They also need to retrieve the crystal and bring it back to the base before the Machine Fortress finds out.

"Okay," said Sean.

He took out a black device that showed the Overtech Crystals in their ranger color.

"These are your crystals obviously, now watch as they combine!"

The five crystals combined to make a golden energy wave.

"Now, watch when I put the silver ranger energy with the crystal," said Sean.

A silver energy wave was present and connected to a gold line, which made a ruby and sapphire line that looked like fire on an explosive wire.

"They react and we become stronger in the process," said Jack.

"Exactly, that's why you couldn't defeat Poleon," said Sean, "Baronaw must have found a way to increase the monsters stamina. You may need another ranger, even though I think five is enough."

Danny had to agree with him on the sixth ranger and ignored his last sentence, "Well, we might as well start looking for him."

"Or her," said Jack.

As Danny and Jack teleported to the western side, Amii, Derik, and Jenna went to the eastern side of Hoenn. In the western side, like near Route 117, Jenna, Derik, and Amii set up energy wave devices. A huge beep was occurring, but nothing was on the western side of Hoenn.

"Strange as it may seem," said Jenna.

Suddenly, they heard cackling from above. Metallic Poleon was there with a couple of Junkheads.

"You're kidding right," said Jenna.

"No joke," said Derik, "Rangers, assemble!"

"Right, GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The three transformed into their outfits and took out their weapons. Derik slaughtered the Junkheads left and right with quick movements of his Fin Blades. On one of the patches of farmland, Amii was using her electron chains as whips to whip them. And in the trees, Jenna was finishing off the Junkheads with her shield.

As they went to attack Poleon, Poleon quickly attacked them with their claws. Derik fell backwards as he crashed into Amii and Jenna. Derik got up to activate his special. But, Jack and Danny arrived just in time for the great finale.

"Okay, rangers. Super Overtech Dynamite Attack!" said Danny, "Now!"

The five rangers turned into the balls of their element and became a huge fireball. The fireball landed on the monster as it exploded into a million pieces. However, he had a shield.

"Oh man," said Danny, "What now?"

Suddenly, an Ice Beam hit Poleon. The rangers turned to notice the Silver Ranger. She flipped from the top of the mountain from where she was and sliced the monster again.

"You just don't know when to quit," said Mika, smiling under her helmet.

Jack walked up to her as the monster exploded, "I would like some answers." 

"Sorry, Green. I don't have the time," said Mika.

Jack turned to her as she disappeared. But, before she did that, Jack wanted to find out. He threw his shinobi tracer on to her as she disappeared back to where she was.

Jenna turned to Jack, "What did you do?" 

"I'm going to find out what's going on once and for all," said Jack, "If we can't find her by searching. I am going to have to go old-fashioned and actually use the ninja skills that all of us were trained to use remember Dawson and Mariah? And how we got our ninja powers? We didn't get them for nothing!" 

"Good idea," said Danny.

_Will Jack find out the ranger's identity? How long can Mika keep the secret? Find out next time on Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive…_

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Using the power of ninja, Jack, the former red ninja heads into the zord to find out what's going on… when he gets ambushed. He notices that the Silver Ranger is someone familiar. Will the challenge commence? Will there be six rangers? Find out on Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive**_

**Chapter 19- Mika's Upgrade**

A/N: Did I forget to mention that 17 chapters in OO have 84 and our group account's fic Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors have 17 chapters and 72 reviews before I updated this chapter? Here's why I update so fast! At lunch, I go to the computer lab and since I am still job searching, I'm home typing up. However, I DO have a life. I am in Jazz Choir, Concert Choir, my church's handbell choir, and I even practice piano for a living. However, I am delaying the finale to May because I have two research papers to write. However, the fifth season will start before Memorial Day. One reason only: **I have four Regents exam and they are the last four I need to take. **After Chapter 3, the series will begin after June and probably will be updated twice a week, and it should be halfway there by September at least.

But, updates speed up when I have a week off! For example, Christmas Break is coming up!

Not to mention that I have a crush on someone and I was thinking of asking this girl to the prom, but I doubt that will happen. Besides the fact that I study US History and Government, GeoTrig (Math B in NYS), American Literature, Chemistry, Chorus, and I take Spanish College I (Spanish Level 4 or AP Spanish I, whatever you call it). Even though I started taking it in the sixth grade as a course known as "Introduction to a Foreign Language", and I had two choices out of three. It was either Spanish or French, so in seventh grade, I took Spanish Level 1, Part A. Now, I'm getting off topic… I hope you loved my fic so far; however, I am going pretty fast. Now, you are wondering why Max has a phone that can determine artifacts. Well, I decided to add the final season known as Relic Hunters, where Max, Colleen and a couple of archaeologists search for ten ancient relics of the legendaries that connect to an ancient artifact and the enemies I was using would be Team Magma, Team Aqua and if I get permission from Katie Legends, Team Sky. However, that would be later…

Well, I hope you are happy. 7 more to the halfway point! See ya soon!


	19. Mika's Upgrade

A/N: Hi, who's ready for the next chapter? After this chapter, there won't be another one for about two weeks because I am committed to other things and I need to update It's Morphin' Time and Goranger. So, let's continue…

_**Last time on Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive, the Kyogre zord captures Mika. Jack fed up with the situation wants to find out what happened. When the rangers fight a new monster known as Metallic Poleon, Mika transformed into the silver ranger and she came and destroyed it. However, will the sixth ranger help? Find out now on Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive.**_

Meteor Falls…

The rangers were there, all contemplating on what's happening next. While the others were exploring the pieces of the Overtech Crystal history, Jack looked at his Ninja Changer, a green beep was shown just northeast of there. He walked out there, without anyone noticing what's going on, Jack Farrell headed down to the Sharpedo Bay. He took his Overtech Jet Cycle and opened the doors. He flew out of the base undetected without Sean noticing. He wanted answers and he needed them now.

'_Maybe the ranger could lead me to Mika. But, that kiss was unbearable,' _thought Jack, _'Unless, well, it's possible. Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. But, I could smell cherry blossom. Wait a minute, Mika puts Cherry Blossom perfume on her sometimes. That means…'_

As he remembered the kiss, he reached Fallarbor Town, heading south toward Mauville City, and "No! It can't be!"

He headed up toward the place, and he doesn't believe it's true. But it was possible.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown, Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 19: Mika's Upgrade**

**Started: December 3, 2007**

**Finished: December 11, 2007**

Machine Fortress:

Baronaw and Tekla were looking at Hephaestus, "The sixth ranger is powerful. We need that crystal!"

"Once the crystal is combined with a person, they're bonded with that crystal. You may need to kill the ranger," said Hephaestus.

"Close enough!" he roared, "Tekla, bring some Junkheads into Fallarbor and crash their party while I think of a way to kill the blasted rangers."

"Of course, my love," said Tekla, "I love to destroy shiny things."

At the lake of where Kyogre is…

Jack demorphed and transformed into his old ninja costume. Checking out his device, he knew where to go.

"I hope to Arceus, I know where I am going," said Jack, as he went into the water.

He walked on the lake's surface and dove into the lake, where he saw a silver zord still online. He kept swimming toward it, and reached the head. Silently, without breathing or complaining that he was underwater, Jack opened the hatch and got into the cockpit. The cockpit was black with blue lights circling the cockpit. The door opened up and he walked into the engine room. He quickly looked at the changer, he was very close to where the Silver Ranger was.

Suddenly, Jack was tackled into the wall. He turned to notice the Silver Ranger aiming her Queen Staff at him.

"Whoever you are you're finished!" she said.

She began to strike her sword toward him, when suddenly Jack used ninjitsu.

"Art of the Doppleganger!"

He split into two people as the silver ranger attacked him. He rolled over on the floor and he kicked the female ranger in the face.

"I don' t know who you are, but you make me very angry," said Jack.

She used her staff and went to slash him. Jack flipped backwards and took out his sword. His doppelganger jumped up and threw fire shurikens, causing her to have fire burst out of her suit.

In the meantime, at Meteor Falls…

Danny and the others were searching for Jack throughout the whole entire mountain. After all, he wouldn't usually leave without telling them where he was. Even the tracker couldn't find him. Something must have happened that urged Jack to go out. Amii was the only one who drew a conclusion besides Sean who had to agree with her on some extent.

She turned to Sean and nodded, "I know where Jack is."

"Where?" asked Danny, who was concerned about his second in-command officer.

"He may have gone to the lake where we saw the Silver Ranger. I remember seeing a red bug-like device on the ranger's back," said Amii.

"That means that Jack's following him," said Danny.

"Or her," said Jenna.

No sooner they were about to head to the lake, the annoying forsaken alarm began to blare. They turned to Claydol and Sean as they saw the King and Queen with Manacle leading a huge amount of Junkheads.

"Oh great," said Danny.

In Fallarbor Town, the Junkheads were terrorizing people. They all screamed and ran into the Contest Hall where Tekla was destroying it.

"How fun! I can't wait to kill you," said Tekla.

Suddenly, she felt a laser beam shoot behind her. She turned around to see Jenna with her Overtech Striker.

"Why if it isn't the queen that loves shiny things," said Jenna.

"What?" asked Tekla.

"Yeah, loser!" said Amii as she ran toward them.

"Junkheads!"

The Junkheads came behind Tekla and attacked the girls. Jenna and Amii held it off. They both used their weapons on them, and they all were slaughtered with ease. Jenna and Amii began to attack Tekla, but Tekla had a couple of other things in mind.

"Feather Darts!"

Her blue fan shot out silver darts causing tons of sparks to fly out of their ranger suits. The girls landed on the dirt as Tekla laughed at them.

Derik and Danny flipped over the Junkheads and killed them with their Bladed Weapons and then ran over to Tekla to help the others out.

"Let's go! Flame Slash!"

"Hydro Cyclone!" 

"Spark Shocker!"

"Psy-Slap fury!"

All five special attacks hurt Tekla as she fell backwards.

"Rangers," said Baronaw, helping his wife, "You have some nerve of assaulting my wife. Now take this!"

He used his golden staff on the rangers. A blue electron beam came out of the staff as a couple of explosions occurred. The four rangers fell backwards and flipped over the dirt and landed on the floor. Manacle took out his sword. It began to glow green like a lightsaber. He jumped up and in a very fast motion, slashed the rangers with the lightsaber in one swift move. The rangers fell down and demorphed after feeling tons of pain. King Baronaw laughed, "Too bad your green friend and your mystery friend are not here to help!"

They disappeared and in the meantime, the rangers got up, with scars on their faces.

"Rangers," said Danny holding his left arm that had blood coming out of it, "Let's get to the lake."

"Right," said the others, running toward the place.

In the meantime, the battle led outside where Jack and Mika (the Silver Ranger) both were attacking each other. The Queen Staff went directly to Jack, but Jack held it and threw her down.

"Going Into Overdrive!" he yelled, removing the ninja suit.

He transformed into his suit and took out his Razor Cutters. The Silver Ranger turned to notice that he wasn't exactly there as she thought. She turned around with trepidation. Her mouth was dry, as she couldn't say anything about who she was, but whatever had happen, she had no choice but to say nothing. She then heard tree snapping. She quickly turned her head and saw the other four Overtech Rangers, scarred and bleeding from the last battle.

As the Silver Ranger walked over to them, she then heard someone yell:

"Leaf Ball Bomb!"

She tried to run away, but it was so fast, that it exploded next to her. Green smoke ignited where she was as she demorphed back… to Mika.

"Nice," said Danny, turning to Jack with a smile.

"Uh, Danny," said Jenna.

"What?" asked Danny.

"The Silver Ranger is someone we know," said Jenna.

The Overtech Rangers all turned to notice a person that they knew. Jack was more in shock as they were, "M… Mika."

_(The five rangers transform using their Overtech Dual Braces: commercial break)_

_(Five rangers pose, end commercial break)_

Meteor Falls…

The rangers were surprised as Mika was on the table, still breathing. Jack shook his head in response, while the other rangers were shocked and Sean was going ballistic, cursing himself thinking that this didn't happen, when in fact it already did. Max and Colleen who heard what happened already had to calm him down, but Sean went on an outrage! Claydol literally had to use Psychic on him to calm him down that way he didn't trash the systems that was moved from the Sky Pillar that existed for more than ten millennia.

Mika's eyes woke up to notice Jack's face seeing her. She then touched her face, realizing that her helmet was placed on the table next to her.

"Oh crap," said Mika, "Busted."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jack.

"I…," said Mika.

There was a moment of silence. She didn't know what to say or how to say what she wanted to say. It was like sitting in front of the Supreme Court, testifying against the defendant for the crimes the person had done. She raised her head up from the pillow, bringing her back to a right angle. She closed her eyes and began to tear.

"I was told not to tell you," said Mika.

Jack stood silently as she began to talk.

"The Sixth Crystal told me to keep it a secret. No one must know because the Silver Ranger works alone. It can't join to help the Overtech Rangers unless the rangers really need it, and it was that challenge that you brought on Jack," said Mika.

"I never asked for your help. But, yeah I did challenge you," said Jack, "So I guess, we really do need your help. Don't we?"

He turned to his team and the rangers nodded.

"We would like to have a sixth ranger," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Amii.

"Welcome to the team," said Derik, "Again." 

"It's nice to see you again as a ranger," said Jenna.

"Oh thanks," said Mika.

All six gave a group hug when suddenly they were smushed by Max and Colleen, turning into a bigger group hug and Sean, who witnessed it couldn't stand it, but he felt really sorry and decided to make the hug bigger. However, when the alarm rang all of them fell on the floor. They turned to see Claydol.

"Rangers, Verdanturf Town is being invaded by another monster," said Claydol.

Suddenly, something silver appeared. The rangers turned to see the silver crystal heading to Mika.

'_You are going to help these rangers?'_

"Yes," said Mika.

'_Okay, I will connect with the other five crystals. And give you back your braces!'_

The crystal connected next to the star crystal and a silver metallic beam aimed at her wrists, transforming into the Overtech Dual Braces.

"Okay," said Jack, "Let's do this!"

"You heard him," said Danny, "Rangers, assemble!"

Mika stood next to Danny and Jenna as their braces were activated, "Ready!"

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

Mika combined her braces and a green grid appeared. A silver beam came from the ground as she transformed into her suit. Then, it was Danny's turn as he also transformed into his suit, leaving the other four in a four-way split screen, transforming them into their suits.

"Let's go!" said Danny.

The rangers nodded as they got into their Overtech Jet Cycles. However, Mika looked at them as they left and noticed a silver cycle. It was silver with blue lights on it.

"Okay," said Mika.

She caught up with the others as they headed down toward Verdanturf Town. The monster however was a Gallade with Scizor claws with huge mechanical legs. It was also carrying a huge light saber.

"My name is Cyber Zor. I am here to finish you off," said the monster.

"You're kidding right?" asked Danny.

"Well, let's show them," said Mika.

"RIGHT!" said the others.

"That was my line," said Danny, "Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" said Derik.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" said Amii.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" said Jenna.

"Overtech Queen Ranger!" said Mika.

"Rangers assemble! Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive!" said the rangers.

The Junkheads appeared around Cyber Zor. They all attacked them by leaping up and taking their spears. The rangers dodged the first strike. They all used spinning hook kicks that made their necks fly out of their sockets, making them blow up.

"Overtech Flame Sword!" said Danny, "Flamethrower!"

Tons of flames shot out of Danny's sword burning the Junkheads.

The Junkheads jumped up around Jack. Jack tried to punch them one by one, but it didn't stand up to it. Jack was kicked, stabbed and thrown on the ground.

"That's it! Magical Leaf Punch!"

A cluster of leaves attacked the Junkheads, leaving Jack to do a pose as they were all were nothing but scrap metal. But, more Junkheads decided to come to ruin his day.

"Overtech Razor Cutters!" said Jack, "Leaf Blade!"

Tons of high critical hit ratios had occurred as the Junkheads were being sliced bit by bit. Jack smiled as he turned around to see the Junkheads all blow up in his area.

Derik flipped very fast backwards as tons of machine grunts began to attack him. Derik was waiting for them. He took out the Fin Blades and was like a hurricane. All the Junkheads squirmed as they were flying out of the hurricane and landing on the ground.

Amii and Jenna were helping off defeating Cyber Zor. Jenna jumped up with her foot and kicked Cyber Zor in the chest. Amii wrapped her Electron Chain around the monster and electrocuted the monster.

Mika jumped up and used her Overtech Queen Staff.

"Ice Claw Slash!"

SWISH! Cyber Zor squirmed as he felt the pain. The five rangers then turned to notice a small hole in its chest.

"Rangers, Overtech Strikers!" said Danny.

The lasers struck the monster. He screamed again as he fell down on to the dirt.

"I will not lose to you," he said.

"You have no choice," said Mika.

"Okay, let's do it," said Danny.

"Assemble, Overtech Cannon," said Jack.

"You mean Super Overtech Cannon," said Mika.

The staff connected to the underbelly of the cannon and a blue ball was glowing from it. Danny held it while everybody held Danny. An emerald background appeared with blue lightning that looked like sapphire came out of the sky and charged the cannon.

"Fire!" said the rangers.

Behind them, six colorful explosions appeared as the blue beam shot Cyber Zor and made him explode to a million pieces.

However, Hephaestus came over and looked at the damage, "I don't think so. You may have received a sixth ranger, but try this on for size! Poppi, go!"

Poppi launched himself to put enlargement particles in Cyber Zor. A green beam shot out from the Machine ship, and a crystal prism formed. Cyber Zor grew to the size of a Megazord.

"Sharpedo Bay, launch," said Danny.

The Sharpedo Bay arrived from Meteor Falls where the five rangers saw it open to release the five zords.

"Rangers, let's go!" said Danny.

The five rangers began to glow into ranger color beams, hitting the zords. Danny materialized as he got in.

"Kyogre zord, launch!" said Mika.

Suddenly, from the lake it was in, a sapphire beam shot the statue. It materialized into a shiny silver Kyogre with blue lines instead of red. It launched out of the lake and landed next to Mika.

"Wow," said Jenna.

"Nice," said Amii.

"Okay, Overtech Crystal!" said Danny.

The five rangers installed the Overtech Crystals.

"Assemble!" said Danny.

The Megazord was formed.

"Assembly Complete," said Danny.

"Overtech Megazord," said the rangers.

The Kyogre zord was floating in the sky and Mika activated her Overtech Crystal.

"Okay, Assemble," said Mika.

The Kyogre's head went backwards and connected to the back with a human head coming out of it. The second half of the Kyogre went down a little bit and split into two becoming the legs. The fins turned into the arms with the white fingers of the fins becoming the hands.

"Assembly Complete, Queen Titan Megazord," said Mika.

Cyber Zor launched a Psybeam attack at the Queen Titan Megazord. The Megazord fell backwards and hit rock bottom. The Overtech Megazord jumped up and kicked Cyber Zor. The Queen Titan Megazord jumped up and stood next to Cyber Zor.

"Wow, how stupid is that? Psycho Boost!"

SMACK! SMACK! 

The Overtech Megazord collided into the Queen Titan Megazord and landed on the dirt.

"Mika, are you okay?" asked Jack.

"I'm fine," said Mika, getting up.

"Ice Shard," said Mika.

Ice Shards came out from the Kyogre's arms and shot Cyber Zor, making his legs frozen solid. He looked and gasped as the Overtech Megazord got a new Battle Helmet.

"Battle Helmet 4, Activate!" said Jack.

Cyber Zor saw what was happening.

"Vine Whip!"

A green whip smacked the monster as he landed on the dirt.

"Okay," said Danny, "Battle Helmet 5, activate."

The Battle Helmet landed on the head and the Overtech Crown Sword appeared.

"Queen Titan Sword," said Mika.

A silver sword appeared with a sapphire blade and a silver holder that began to glow blue.

"Queen Titan Crash!"

"Overtech Crown Crash!"

At the same time, both swords killed Cyber Zor.

Hephaestus, shocked to see that turned to disappear when suddenly Baronaw came by.

"I hope you're happy," said Baronaw.

"But," said the old technician, but Baronaw smacked him before he could finish his sentence.

"Forget it," said Baronaw, "I don't want to hear it."

They both disappeared back to the ship.

Seashore House…

The rangers were talking about Mika's new zord and how shiny it was when suddenly the door opened. They turned to see Mika in her new outfit. She wore a shiny silver jacket over her black t-shirt with a grey Poochyena on it wearing blue jeans and a shiny belt with a silver buckle.

"So, Mika," said Danny, "It's nice to see you."

"Thanks," said Mika.

Jack looked at her with a smile, "Wow, sweetums. You look really hot!"

"Thanks, Jack," said Mika, kissing him on the cheek.

Danny and Amii looked at each other and they both looked at them.

"What?" asked Mika.

"Jack and Mika sitting in a tree. F-," said Amii, but Danny elbowed her realizing it was T-Rated.

"I mean K-I-S-S-I-N-G," said Amii, "First comes love, then comes s-OW! I mean marriage!"

Mika looked at Jack and they both laughed at her remarks, "Wow!"

"What?" asked Amii.

"For a person that acts perfect, your head is sometimes in the gutter," said Jack.

"AH!" said Amii, "How dare you!"

Geki and Sid, who were working there looked at them. Even the new recruits Butch and Steve were watching them. However, Butch and Geki weren't watching.

"WATCH OUT!" said Geki.

"What?" asked Butch.

The smoothie machine was overloading and it exploded. Pink and green slime appeared not also on them, but on the rangers.

"I hope this is wash and wear," said Mika.

**End Chapter-**

**MOVIE PROMO:**

_Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive: The Power of Gold_

_Join the rangers as they take on a new quest to find the last part of the Overtech Crystal._

_Premiering after Chapter 30_

_Also, this one coming up soon_

**Blaze: **The first crossover of Hoenn is coming.

**Danny: **What the heck is that thing?

**Aliesan: **We're here to help.

**Sean: **In order to fight them, we must fight as one! 

**Blaze: **Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive vs Mighty Morphin' Rara Von Rangers

Coming Soon!

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Mika and Max find out explore the Cave of Origin once again after hearing about a strange energy surge. The Machine Fortress, as stupid as they are ugly decided to revive a new henchman that the rangers had fought in the past. However, it has his sights on Max and will not stop until he's gone and the rest of the team. Will Max overcome him? Find out on Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 20- An Enemy's Return**

**Yay, we're out of the teens!**

A/N: As you can see, all the things are happening to Jack since Chapter 18. The reason was because of this. I like writing storylines for the Green Overtech Ranger himself because during MMPR, I wrote different storylines that was centered on a certain character, but it never was expressed through the story. Personalities were sometimes shown or never shown at all. To tell you the truth, next chapter Max will have his storyline because I never wrote a Max storyline, so this will be a first, even though he isn't an Overtech Ranger, he can still be useful.

Anyway, it's quiz time. It's for a Biomic Soldiers storyline for my spin-off fanfic, Poké Rangers Biomic Soldiers, set in a new region. If you are a Bioman fan, go ahead and read.

Anyway, I need storylines after Episode 11. So, whoever wins this one gets a storyline for Episode 12.

Out of all the Champions of the Elite Four, who's the ONLY champion that never is stuck on a certain type? I'm sure if you played one of those games, you'd know.

Anyway, I have been keeping track of who is making me storylines when they have the chance, so here it is.

People who won and owe me Turbo Storylines whenever they have a chance to give it to me. You don't** have** to give it to me right now:

Episode 5- ClarinetWrathArineko

Episode 11- Psyduck Ranger

Oh, and I promise to finish up Biomic Soldiers. Making Mecha Giants from scratch is really difficult for me on some occasion. (For people reading only Hoenn, Mecha Giants are like the Monsters of the week!)

So, Chapter 5 will be up soon of that series! And it will be random reply.

Random Reply: You can request somebody to reply to you. (Any character in PROO that has been mentioned) and I hope you have done your Christmas shopping!

Bye! See you soon!


	20. The Enemies Return

A/N: Here's Chapter 20, so I hope you review! And Biomic Soldiers Chapter 5 is up for people who are clueless, no offense… And I just looked at the reviews, I am near 100 already? That's awkward… I changed the episode title too, because I am having three people from the past, yes, the past come back and attack…

Oh, speaking of Biomic Soldiers…

**I am very sorry of what happened in the first five chapters. Taking a look at the evidence and obviously looking at them, they could have been known as more of a Sentai series and not a ranger series. Because of the fact Poké Rangers was based on Power Rangers, I guessed I never realized it with this series because Biomic Soldiers was based on a Sentai Series and trying to make it look retro from 1984 isn't really helping the situation either. But, apparently I was making it more Sentai than Power Rangers, so starting with Episode 6 of the series, there will be changes. I promise myself that… I will try to promise that it will work. Okay?**

**Started on: December 14, 2007**

**Finished on: December 22, 2007**

**Last Time on Overtech Overdrive:**

From Chapters 1 and 2…**  
**

"I am King Baronaw of the Machine Fortress. I would like to know who you are," said Baronaw.

Danny turned to Claydol, "What is it?"

Claydol turned to the Overtech Crystal, "We have found out that the subcrystals that you put together, has an alternate source of energy. We were wondering what would happen if we upgraded your powers. Fortunately, you have been selected."

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"We are the rangers of super-power! Assemble!" yelled Danny, "Poke Rangers!"

"OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!"

From Chapters 4 and 5…

"I'm their technician. Prepare to die," said Poppi.

The Overtech Rangers looked at them like he was crazy. Suddenly, Hephaestus activated his communicator, "Prince, when Poppi does his thing, you know what to do."

"Target is locked on Horn Drill," said Prince Bolt from the intercom.

"What?" asked Amii.

"Poppi! Do your thing!" he said.

"POPPI?" asked the Overtech Rangers.

Suddenly, Poppi reached for Horn Drill and blue beams went in the golden fuel capsule.

"What is going on?" asked Jack, "HUH?"

Suddenly, a blue beam energized the enlargement particles as Horn Drill became super-sized.

"HOLY (bleep for five minutes due to saying every single curse word in the book)!" said Amii, "THEY NOW KNOW HOW TO MAKE MONSTERS GROW!

"Assembly Complete, Overtech Megazord!" yelled the rangers.

From Chapter 16…

His voice was enraged. His fists were already clenching. A tear was coming down from his eye as he turned to Danny as he wiped the blood on his head.

"I wanted you to die because you always get everything!" said Brock.

Danny looked at him in shock, "What?"

"Yeah!" said Brock.

"And when you left, I was so mad," said Brock.

"Well, why didn't you leave yet?" asked Danny, "You're in your 20s. Why?"

"Because, I wanted to have my revenge first before anything," said Brock, "I thought maybe if I worked for the Machine Fortress, maybe I can get rid of you and move on."

From Chapter 19…

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Jack.

"I…," said Mika.

There was a moment of silence. She didn't know what to say or how to say what she wanted to say. It was like sitting in front of the Supreme Court, testifying against the defendant for the crimes the person had done. She raised her head up from the pillow, bringing her back to a right angle. She closed her eyes and began to tear.

"I was told not to tell you," said Mika.

Jack stood silently as she began to talk.

"The Sixth Crystal told me to keep it a secret. No one must know because the Silver Ranger works alone. It can't join to help the Overtech Rangers unless the rangers really need it, and it was that challenge that you brought on Jack," said Mika.

Now to continue…

The wind was howling through Route 103, where the Altering Cave was. Inside, there were obviously tons of Zubat and many other dark Pokemon, however the Machine Fortress personnel: Prince Bolt and Princess Sprocket were working on an assignment. They sensed DNA of an entity never heard of before. As they walked down the steps of this cave, there was a monster. His skin was deteriorated. It almost looked like a Scyther monster and his sickle-like blades had hands on them with huge wings and the next one that was also dead and deteriorating is half human, half Seviper. The other one was wearing a ninja costume, nearly dead and looked like the Scyther monster, but it was black.

"Hey, these are Mariah and Dawson's henchmen," said Bolt.

"Really?" asked Sprocket.

"Yeah, let's teleport these guys, maybe we can enhance them in some way," said Bolt.

They put two black devices to teleport them to the lab.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny., Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 20: The Enemies Return**

Just letting you know: This is the 150th Episode

Mika and Jack were at the Wal-Mart of Slateport, stupid as they were fighting for the new Wii that came out.

"GIVE ME THAT WII BITCH!" the woman said to Mika as Mika was smacked across the floor.

"Ow," said Mika, "I want to do my Christmas Shopping!"

Jack however, grabbed the last two Wiis and grabbed Mika as they ran to the checkout stand. The person billed them, charged them and they got in Mika's car before the outrage of people kept screaming.

"WE WANT OUR WII! WE WANT OUR WII!" yelled the crowd.

"It just proves to show you how people can be crazy on Christmas," said Mika.

"Yeah, we should honor Arceus and not go for this," said Jack, rolling his eyes after still hearing the massive crowd of weird people.

Suddenly, they saw Derik and Sean with PlayStation 3's as tons of people ran out of the Slateport Target.

NOTE: I own nothing. Besides, Target, Wal-Mart, Sears all remind me of home!

"Jack! Jack!" yelled Derik.

He stopped the car and Derik and Sean piled in the car. Jack floored it as a couple people were crowding. Pokemon used their attacks on them as ordered to, when they actually had the common sense not to.

"Gosh, Sakura called me," said Derik, looking at his advanced cell phone.

"I'm surprised that works from the future," said Jack.

"I know," said Sean, "But, I'm sure Sakura has the same kind of phone, but a different model."

"Why are we talking about phones?" asked Mika.

"I don't know," said Sean, "Maybe it's because his girlfriend decided to call him."

Derik looked at him, "Okay, maybe if you had one. Oh yeah, you did!"

Jack nodded as they got into Jack's house, "Speaking of that, what ever happened to you and Mary?"

"Well, we had some **words**," said Sean.

"Huh?" asked Mika.

"She said she hated my intelligence and wished that she never dated a nerd. She really hated my guts and decided to dump me on Valentine's Day for some sleaze that lives with her in the Orange Islands," said Sean.

"Well, there are other Feebas in the sea," said Derik, "I'm sure you will find your perfect match, Furbreeze."

"Thanks," said Sean, rolling his eyes.

They walked inside to notice Jack's mother and father watching TV. So, they went into Jack's basement where they could sit back and play PokéHalo.

In the meantime, up in the Machine Fortress…

Baronaw was shocked in response to Hephaestus new idea. LadySeviper was now all machine and so was Scythmourai and Slyther.

"It's great to be back," said LadySeviper, "Where am I?"

"Yeah," said Slyther.

"For once, I can't wait to defeat the Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers!" said Slyther.

"You mean the Overtech Rangers," said Baronaw.

"Overtech?" asked Scythmourai.

They saw what happened in Chapter 2. They were surprised.

"So, Green turned Red?" asked LadySeviper, "He looked better in Green!"

"And Pink was better in Yellow," said Slyther.

Scythmourai laughed, "Maybe, we should attack the White Ranger. We never attacked or lay eyes on him since Mewtra passed on."

"For once, my brother's right," said Slyther.

LadySeviper nodded, "Let's do it!"

Baronaw nodded, "But, I think you need these people!"

They turned to notice the Junkheads.

"Ooh. Machine grunts," said LadySeviper, "Let's find White!"

The grunts and the machine monsters disappeared into thin air. Baronaw laughed and petted Sprocket and Bolt.

"Good idea. Let dead monsters take care of them!" said Baronaw.

In the meantime, Max was walking up the mountains, heading back to his rover. He was really exhausted after going on an exhibition which led him to have harsh breathing coming out of his lungs. No sooner he reached his car, he heard a huge explosion. He turned to notice something… and his worst fear came. The three henchmen from Mariah's army came back as machines.

"Whoa!" said Max.

"Nice to see you surprised," said Slyther.

"Isn't it nice to see us?" asked LadySeviper.

Max shook his head, "What do you want?"

"Baronaw wanted us to destroy you," said LadySeviper.

"I don't fight the Machine Fortress unless I have to," said Max.

"Well, you have no choice," said LadySeviper, "Your friend up in the sky killed our leader and as a result, you will die!"

Max flickered his wrist as his white Mewtwo morpher appeared on his left wrist.

"Ancient Light, White Might!"

He transformed into his uniform and posed.

"I guess we have no choice," said LadySeviper, "Attack!"

Max nodded, "Have it your way! Metallic Armor, Power Up!"

His suit was now shiny, "Pearl Metallic Ranger!"

He took out Kuto, who shook his head.

"I was waiting to see if you would use this blasted suit again," said his dagger.

"I thought it was time I used it for good times," said Max.

Meteor Falls…

Claydol activated the screen as Jenna and Mika were sitting at the table, wrapping the Nintendo Wii for Danny and Amii. It was wrapped and put under the table, oblivious to all to see. Claydol was in shock.

"Guys," said Claydol, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news. But, three people are back from the dead!"

Jenna looked up from the table and was in shock, "Oh shit!"

Mika looked up a second later, "You're kidding right!"

"Uh, no," said Claydol, "And Max is by himself!"

A couple of minutes later, Max was already being beaten up by their newly advanced weaponry.

"So, how does it feel to die?" asked Scythmourai

"Uh," said Max.

Suddenly, they heard somebody call out, "Water Power! Mudkip!"

Sean arrived and posed in Metallic Armor.

"Thanks," said Max, "Where's the others?"

"Yeah, where are they?" asked Slyther.

"OH MY ARCEUS!"

They turned to notice the six rangers.

"You were resurrected?" asked Jack.

"No, we have now Machine implants," said LadySeviper.

"Rangers, assemble," said Danny.

"What, where's 'Let's Pokebattle'?" asked Scythmourai.

They put out their left arms and flicked them. The henchmen noticed that they have received new braces as well as a new upgrade.

"So it is true," said Slyther, "That blasted crystal is bonded with the six of you."

"Going Into Overdrive!" said the rangers.

They transformed and flipped to join the others.

"Wow," said LadySeviper, laughing manically, "We are going to have a fun time!"

Amii shook her head, "Oh no. I don't think so. We're sending you back to the grave where your buddies are."

"Please," said Slyther, "You can't even destroy us. Even if you could."

"Yeah," said Scythmourai, "You are asking for it."

Scythmourai jumped up in the air to begin the attack.

"X-Scissor!"

SLASH! Scythmourai hit Jack and Danny. Danny fell backwards and Jack literally flew and landed on the dirt.

"Jack!" said Danny.

"I'll be fine," said Jack, "Let's go!"

"Right," said the rangers, "Overtech Swords!"

"Ninja Swords," said Sean and Max.

Even though the trio have been dead for almost eight months, they were a lot smarter. The defense the rangers took was not strong enough. Slyther used Shadow Force, LadySeviper used Poison Tail and Scythmourai used X-Scissor very quickly. The eight rangers collided and fell backwards.

"Okay, Sean," said Danny, "Can you make the Hoenn Poké Blaster even with the Overtech Powers?"

"Yes because they are two separate things," said Sean, rolling his eyes materializing their original blaster.

"Assemble, Super Overtech Cannon," said Danny.

The weapons combined into the cannon.

"Ready," said Max.

"Fire," said Sean.

Eight beams shot them, and damaged Slyther, however it wasn't enough for the Ultra Hoenn Poké Blaster (which it was ORIGINALLY called) to work. In the meantime, the rangers locked on with the Overtech Cannon.

"Fire!" said Danny.

A blue beam once again came out of the cannon as six explosions appeared, hitting LadySeviper and Scythmourai.

"Wow, that didn't work at all," said LadySeviper.

"What?" asked the rangers.

"You're kidding right?" asked Max.

"Now to go after you," said LadySeviper.

With her quick claw, Max was thrown off from where he was standing and rolled down a huge hill until he landed in a rock quarry.

"Max!" yelled the rangers.

As Sean went to get Max, Slyther slashed him with his blade.

"Sean!" said Jack.

"We'll see you later," he said.

As the rangers went to get them, Slyther used his ninjitsu and a minor explosion occurred. The rangers couldn't see what was going on.

"Shit," said Danny, "Max."

_(Commercial break: Six rangers pose)_

(A lake appears where the Kyogre sits)

**Blaze: **From Bandai and the Pokémon Company, a new toy for kids is near. It's silver and shiny. It can control the seas and help the Overtech Megazord beat its new enemies.

(Kyogre transforms into the Queen Titan Megazord and combines with the Overtech Megazord)

**Danny: **All new Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive: Deluxe Queen Titan Megazord. To combine with the Overtech Megazord, you need to buy the Deluxe Overtech Megazord first.

**Jack: **Also, remember our other toys: like the Overtech Brace, the Overtech Megazord, action figures, etc.

(end Commercial)

_(Commercial break ends)_

Max woke up to see the winds around him. His wrists were bruised and his face was all bumps and bruises. He looked up into the sky, and he saw no way of getting himself out.

"Crap," he said to himself, sitting on the edge of the docks.

Suddenly, he heard sinister laughing.

"Well, trapped like a Rattata. How fun," said LadySeviper.

Max grumbled as he got into a fighting stance. He literally decked LadySeviper in the face even with the sheets of armor covering it. However, she sliced him with her tail, causing him to fall backwards.

"Ancient Light, White M-," he said, but sludge was all over him.

"Ha, you can't fight me alone," she said, "Especially if you are in sludge."

Max struggled to get out, but the sludge was so thick, how could he?

Meteor Falls…

Sean and Mika were working on ways to get Max back, while Danny and Jack looked around to find Max on the radar, leaving Amii, Jenna and Derik to search in their Overtech Jet Cycles around the region. All seven rangers had the critters wondering where he could possibly be.

"How could they survive?" asked Jack, "We literally annihilated the villains of the Skeledark Empire."

"Yeah, Mariah died, and they should have died. Maybe Bolt and Sprocket found a way to put machine stuff in them to make them alive," said Sean.

"Well, it's possible," said Claydol.

In the meantime, Jenna was in the rock quarry where Max fell in. She heard insane laughter from the opposite end. She hid behind a rock to see LadySeviper torturing Max. Max couldn't get out because he was stuck in tar.

"Oh man," whispered Jenna, "Well, think."

"Think what?"

Jenna turned around to notice Slyther. She was grabbed by him and was thrown with Max.

"Yo, LadySeviper, I found your archenemy," said Slyther.

"Well, if it isn't the Yellow Hoenn Poké Ranger," said LadySeviper, "How is it, Pichu?"

"FYI, I have been upgraded to be the Pink Overtech Ranger!" said Jenna.

"Oh, really?" asked LadySeviper, "Why can't you fight me alone?"

"I think I can," said Jenna.

"Oh no," said Scythmourai, "She's MY opponent! She killed me!"

"And I was happy," said Jenna.

"Okay," said Max, "Let me go!"

Jenna released herself and removed the sludge from Max's wrists, letting him to go free.

"Let's go," said Max.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

"Ancient Light, White Might," said Max.

"Going Into Overdrive!" said Jenna.

Scythmourai jumped above Jenna with a loud roar, "X-Scissor!"

Jenna dodged the attack and kicked Scythmourai.

"Overtech Striker!"

Her rifle combination hurt Scythmourai, but not by much. He continued to attack her. However, Jenna jumped backwards and began to charge.

"Oh no," said Scythmourai.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Psychic Bomb Blast!" said Jenna.

A pink bomb was launched from her hands, causing a major explosion. Scythmourai felt the blast as he flew up and over, making Jenna get up there.

"How dare you fight me!" said Scythmourai, "Signal Beam!"

Jenna dodged the attack and grabbed her weapon, "Overtech Weapon 1! Psycho Cut!"

She threw her shield and cut Scythmourai. Max teleported as he fought LadySeviper single-handedly.

Meantime, the alarm was blaring. The rangers turned to notice Jenna and Max fighting these guys by themselves.

"We better hurry," said Danny.

"Right," said Jack.

"Ready," said Danny, following Jack's nod and Mika's nod.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

Outside at the battle, the five rangers joined up with Jenna. Max took out his Ninja Saber and finished off LadySeviper.

"White Beam Slash!"

SPARK!

LadySeviper screamed as she fell down. She got back up after seeing what's going on.

"How dare you fight us and make us win. You can't," said LadySeviper.

Suddenly, a huge loud noise came from Danny's intercom, "Danny, the reason why the machine monsters haven't been destroyed was because the trio have some sort of barrier. I launched Overtech Zord 5 with the Rocket Wheel it should work."

The trio turned to see a Moltres swooping down on them, making the Overtech Rocket Wheel fall on them. Jack got up and locked on Slyther.

"Okay," said Danny, getting in.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel, fire!"

He launched like a rocket and destroyed Slyther and Scythmourai after being facetious saw the blast coming to him. However, LadySeviper wasn't that happy. She turned to see Hephaestus.

"Poppi, ready!" said Hephaestus.

"Ready," said Poppi.

Poppi was stretched and charged LadySeviper and the green beam made her grow mega-size.

"Overtech Zords 4, 3, 2 and 1 launch!" said Danny.

"Kyogre, launch!"

All zords were formed into the Overtech Megazord and the Queen Titan Megazord to finish off the old enemy.

LadySeviper laughed as she felt tons of energy flow through her. Tons of metallic armor combined with Scythmourai and Slyther toward her.

"How does it feel to kill me now? Remember my Sludge Bomb!"

The purple bomb was so enormous than it was in earlier battles, that she knocked the Overtech Megazord. Danny quickly knew what to do.

"Flame Wheel!" said Danny.

The wings came out of the back and a huge wave of flames came. LadySeviper screamed as she felt the waves of flame come toward her. However, it wasn't enough. She used X-Scissor on the Queen Titan causing Mika to fall over.

"I'm not going down that easy," said Mika, "Blizzard!"

A huge blizzard attack made LadySeviper freeze, "I can't move."

Meteor Falls…

Sean was watching the whole thing as Max came back. Sean however, was entwined with something else. Max walked back to see that he stole an ancient artifact he obtained BEFORE he was a ranger.

"Wait," said Max, "Don't touch it!"

Sean already looked at it, "Why?"

Suddenly, the Overtech Crystal began to glow as the schematic information of the artifact was on the screen. It showed the components of how both Megazords can be combined.

"Assemble, Overtech Queen Megazord?" asked Sean, "Okay. Guys!"

Out in the Megazord cockpit…

"Yeah?" asked Danny.

"Say, Assemble, Overtech Queen Megazord. Just do it, for no reason," said Sean.

"Why?" asked Mika.

"Just do it, both of you," said Danny.

"Okay," said the rangers, "Assemble, Overtech Queen Megazord. Okay?"

Suddenly, the Queen Titan Megazord split into parts, as it became the outer armor of the Overtech Megazord. Danny's cockpit moved over to the left, and Mika appeared from the transformation sequence.

"Whoa, this cockpit is small," said Mika.

"Yeah," said Danny, "I told Sean that too. Overtech Crown Sword!"

"Queen Titan Sword!" said Mika.

The two swords appeared in their hands.

"Let's go! Double Overtech Crown Crash!"

SLASH! SLASH!

LadySeviper screamed, as all of her powers were gone. The Overtech Queen Megazord posed, giving Hephaestus a huge angry look.

"I am so dead," said Hephaestus.

"Yeah, you'll be sent to the scrap heap," said Poppi.

They both disappeared, leaving the Megazord to stand on its own.

Seashore House…

"I hope Baronaw knows never to revive past henchmen from different empires," said Sean.

"I agree," said the rangers.

In the meantime, Butch and Steve were electrocuting themselves by using pliers. Geki and Sid tried to stop them, but as a result they got shocked.

"I need insurance," said Geki.

Sara turned to see this, "Forget it. That comes out of your paycheck."

The rangers smiled as the electric turned off and then turned back on.

"Uh, maybe we should leave," said Mika.

"Good point," said the rangers.

As they left, the ceiling lights fell and split the table in half.

End of Chapter 

_**Next Episode… **_

_**Danny begins to have the worst Christmas ever. He not also has to get gifts, buy a tree for the family, he has to fight a Christmas monster that the rangers could not defeat, even with Mika's new powers. However, when he gets knocked out, he goes on a huge trip… through past, present, and future. Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 21- It's a Wonderful Life (it will be up on Christmas Eve, if not two days later)**

A/N: I guess you weren't expecting that now were you? I hope you like the new combination. I thought it was great for Max, because if you can recall, Max was there as Mewtra's replacement. So, Mewtra who died in Chapter 115 gave up his brace and as a result the rangers were short one ranger. Max took full responsibility, and when the war came, I never gave him a storyline. So, this was his storyline to fight LadySeviper for a little bit oh and to get rescued. I know that you know that their powers weren't tossed aside. I will still use their old powers rarely because it isn't Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers anymore.

As you can see, I was thinking of showing the Battlizer, but I was going to wait to Chapter 23 or 25. Depending on what I am doing… Anyway, when should I debut it?

Oh yeah, the word Furbreeze or Fubreeze comes from that cleaning stuff, Furbreeze or whatever its called and since Sean's last name is Fubrizzi, obviously that's why Derik calls him that.

Oh, and for people who are about to ask me what I think they may ask, I just typed 600 words so far of Chapter 21.


	21. It's Just A Wonderful Life

A/N: Here's my so called Christmas special, I have something planned for the later half of the series. So, I had to not also change the episode guide. Anyway, Belated Merry Christmas… I mean Season's Greetings, or Happy Holidays, whatever…

Well, in this case Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year to all.

Five more until the halfway point of the series and I am very sorry for the lateness

**Started: December 18, 2007**

**Finished: December 28, 2007**

_**Yankee Blaze:**_

_**Here we come a wassailing among the leaves so green.**_

_**He we come a wandering so fair to be seen**_

_**Love and joy come to you and to your wassail too. **_

_**May God bless you and send you a happy new year.**_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny., Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 21: It's a Wonderful Life**

Seashore House…

"Tis the season to not be jolly fa la la la la la, la la la la!" said Danny.

Danny's head was down with his arms under his head as Amii and Jenna were talking about him.

"What's with him?" asked Jenna.

"Oh, Danny lost his Christmas Spirit," said Amii.

Danny looked at her, "Exactly. Bah Humbug!"

Jack and Derik walked inside to see Danny annoyed.

"Danny lost it," said Derik.

"Sure," said Jack.

"Thanks," said Danny, "I really need this. I am going to go home and pout." 

He slammed the door and got into his car, "Stupid Christmas."

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw turned on the viewing screen to see Danny driving back to the mansion in a grudge.

"Jesus, he reminds me of Scrooge. Bah Humbug," said Baronaw, "Don't worry Danny, I know where you stand."

Queen Tekla looked at him, "What do you mean?" 

"Well, I wouldn't say for sure. But, I know he is in a bad mood. Maybe some Junkheads or a new monster could clear it up for him," said Baronaw.

"Clear it up?" asked Princess Sprocket.

"It means to make his Christmas even worse for him in the language of this makes no sense," said Tekla.

"Oh," said Prince Bolt, typing away at his console, "Well, maybe a Delibird monster could work."

"What do you mean?" asked Baronaw.

"We can make the monster set bombs in the presents. You know the Present attack? The Present attack can sometimes blow up other opponents in battle?" asked Bolt.

"Excellent, my son. Now, to bombard the ranger!" said Baronaw, "Mecha Fighters, launch!" 

He kept driving in his car heading through trees and rough terrain when suddenly he saw fighters from above.

"Could this day get any worse?" asked Danny, reaching for his communicator, "Claydol, tell the others that I am being bombarded by Mecha Fighters."

"Certainly, oh crap. Where's Rayquaza when you need him?" asked Claydol over the intercom.

Explosions occurred behind him as he skidded on the side of the road which led him to crash into a tree. He got out and saw a HUGE Junkhead army of about 100 machines.

"Not my day," said Danny, running back into the trees. He hit a tree stump as he tripped and fell on his butt, "Not good." 

Suddenly, he looked up to see three fighter jets shoot them down with enhanced weaponry.

"We're here," said Mika.

The fighter jets went around the machine fighters and started blowing them up.

"Thank you," said Danny putting his hands into prayer position.

However, he turned to hear gadgets squeak. He turned to see a Delibird monster dressed up as Santa Claus.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Santa Delibird Version 1.1000001010101011010101010101010223120."

"Okay," said Danny, "In other words Santa Delibird Version 1.0." 

"Duh!" said the monster, launching a present at him.

"Wow, a present!" said Danny.

He noticed the letters **TNT **on it.

"Not good," said Danny, rolling to the right as a mega explosion occurred.

"Going into Overdrive!" said Danny.

(Cue Song: Holiday by Green Day)

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

The presents were still being thrown, "Overtech Flame Sword!" 

The sword smashed back the presents at him, causing Santa Delibird to fall down on the ground.

"Multiple Present!"

The presents were coming at a hundred miles per hour and Danny fell backwards due to the fact that all the presents activated a warehouse explosion. However, the jets landed and the rangers got out.

"Going Into Overdrive!" 

The other rangers appeared around Danny as the rangers posed.

"Okay," said Santa Delibird, "Have it your way. Hee-yah! Junkheads! 

The Junkheads appeared with pink presents.

"Throw them the presents!"

The rangers kept blocking the presents, but more explosions occurred.

"What do we do now?" asked Jack.

"We got to keep blocking until they have no presents," said Danny.

"That will take all day," said Derik.

The presents were thrown at them and explosions occurred. Suddenly, Danny fell backwards and hit the fighter jet and landed on the ground.

(End Song)

"Danny!" said Amii.

"Danny," said Jack.

Danny's Dream…

Danny woke up in a barren desert. He was trembling to look at the place of where he was. It was a huge tower above him full of dirt.

"Hey, that's Slateport Tower," he said, then turned to see five bodies.

He went to notice that they were all dead, and they looked familiar and another three bodies to the left.

"Jack! Derik! Amii! Jenna! Mika! Sean! Max! Colleen! Oh man what kind of dream is this? Am I supposed to die here too?"

Suddenly, a huge earthquake occurred. A huge gold pyramid occurred which split into six pyramids, which were combing to be a pyramid. Then, he turned to notice the six Hoenn zords.

"Wow, I must be having a weird dream!"

'No, you are not having a weird dream. This is a vision.' 

"I know that voice," said Danny, turning to the sky to see a mythical green dragon.

"Rayquaza. I should have known."

"Exactly," said Rayquaza, "I have something to give you. Only use it when you need it."

Danny stretched out his hands as a red box occurred. He opened it up to reveal the Overtech Dual Braces but in ruby.

"Please tell me it isn't what I think it is," said Danny.

"The keeper of the Overtech Crystal gave this to me to give to you. He said you may need it soon," said Rayquaza.

"But, why give me a Battlizer now? It took Jack 35 episodes to get it. Why give it to me so early?" asked Danny, "According to what Blaze is saying (points to me) this is Chapter 21 aka Chapter 151. Why give it to me?"

"Because, I was going to give this to you for your birthday, but I was told to give this to you for Christmas. However, you won't need it for a couple of monsters. The Overtech Crystal in your body has not fully experienced the power to use it yet. You may need something else first, but the Overtech Crystal will explain in time. In the meantime, you will be visited by three rangers you have met before, and the past is waiting for you," said Rayquaza.

When he vanished, it left Danny no other choice but to find out whom the person is. He saw a flash of white light as he found himself in the Sky Pillar. It was still green and black like the original blueprints with Rayquaza and Claydol working on the systems, which left Danny and someone else behind him.

"Hey," he said, removing the helmet.

"Jack, what are you doing wearing that?" asked Danny, "Why the red ranger suit?"

"Hello, it's a dream. I am supposed to be showing what you did when you became a ranger and joined us. Rayquaza and the keeper of the Overtech Crystal knew you were having doubts and you have less to no Christmas Spirit. So, I was sent to help you gain it back. He also told me to tell you-,"

"That the battlizer shouldn't be used just yet?" asked Danny.

"Thanks for taking money and putting it where my mouth was," said Jack.

NOTE: This is from MMPR Episode 10- Green Problems Part 5

"No, I'm not okay," said Danny. He took a big breath. "I can't stand it being depressed and stuff. You see, when I was ten years old, I got my Treecko, but I couldn't go to the Pokemon League because my brothers didn't want to look out for me. So, I waited for six years and trained with Treecko. Now, I battle gyms and such trying to get into the Hoenn League. My life has been depressing and I have no friends. When, you asked me out on a date, I felt like my past life has been beside me. I really need someone to rely on."

"Well, you got someone to rely on," Amii said.

Danny put his right arm over her left shoulder. What Amii didn't know was that Danny and Amii were caught in an embrace that could never be broken. Suddenly, the door opened and someone came down the stairs.

"Amii? Danny? Get back up here. Rayquaza has something to say,"

It was Jack's voice. Danny broke his embrace. "Let's go,"

"Okay," Amii said. They went back upstairs to hear Rayquaza.

The Green and Pink Poke Ranger came up stairs to listen to Rayquaza.

"Daniel, I heard that Mariah put a spell on you using her evil plans. We all forgive you on what you did. We didn't know that happened,"

"Okay." Danny said.

"Also, I want you to be on our team. We may need someone like you," Rayquaza said.

"You got it," Danny said.

"I remember," said Danny.

"Come," said Jack, as they were floating up toward the sky to see the battle.

The six rangers went to the mystical pool where they saw a Minotaur like creature with a human body and a tauros head. It also had the back legs and tails of a Tauros.

"What is that?" Sean asked.

"That's Minotauros. He's very strong. Good Luck!"

"All right." Jack said. "Let's Poke Battle!"

"Treecko!"

"Mudkip!" 

"Abra!"

"Poochyena!"

"Pichu!"

"Torchic!"

The six rangers morphed and headed to Route 114 to battle Minotauros.

Mariah's Palace...

"Make my monster grow!" Mariah said.

Her scepter shot a red streak of light at Minotauros, making him grow.

Outside...

The Minotauros was bigger and stronger than ever.

"I'm calling the Treecko Zord," Danny said. He played the tune for summoning the Treecko Zord.

"We need… Oh, yeah. Our zords are gone." Jack said.

"Not really. Maybe we can use the Poke Crystals and bring them back," Sean said.

"You know, we should! Let's do it!" Amii-Chan said.

"We call the Poke Zords!" Jack said. All five rangers stood in a circle. They used their right hand and put the crystal in the middle.

"Torchic Zord!" Jack yelled.

"Poochyena Zord!" Mika called out.

"Mudkip Zord!" Sean said.

"Pichu Zord!" Jenna said.

"Abra Zord!" Amii-Chan said.

Their crystals activated, sending their zords. The Megazord disappeared and turned back into five separate zords.

"Okay guys, Upgrade time!" Jack said in his cockpit. The crystal was stuck in the slot.

"Our turn," Mika said. "Guys, upgrade now!" Sean, Amii-Chan, Jenna and Mika stuck all four crystals in the slot.

"Megazord Battle Mode!"

"**Wait! Use the Pichu, Poochyena, Mudkip and Abra on the Treecko Zord."**

"You got it, Rayquaza," Jack said. "You heard the dragon, connect. Danny, get into your zord because you may have to.

"You got it!" Danny said. Without further to do, he slid in the cockpit of the zord. He had the green crystal in his hand.

"Green Crystal Activate!" Danny said. The green crystal was activated as the Treecko also got an upgrade as well.

The Poochyena and Mudkip connected to the Treecko. The Pichu and Abra were the arms. Suddenly, the Treecko had golden armor all around the zords, like the Megazord. The Treecko Zord: Fighting Mode!

"Wow, this is pretty awesome!" Jenna said.

"You can't beat me!" Minotauros said.

"Well, guess what? I have an idea! Treecko Blade, I summon you!"

The tail on Treecko turned into a blade. It turned into a leaf.

"Prepare to meet the dragonic fury of the dragonfly! Blade Spinner!"

The Treecko: Fighting Mode spun around and formed a tornado. It sliced Minotauros as it fell to the ground, this is what he had to say. "Why me?"

"Good times," said Jack, "Yet, you still doubt on what you have done."

"Yeah," said Danny, looking down at the ground.

"You were under Mariah's spell. She made you do it. You couldn't fight her. If it weren't for my friends, and myself you would still be used. And to tell you the truth, it's a great honor for you being the leader of the Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive. You should be proud. So, why are you lacking Christmas spirit because of what you done?"

Danny nodded, "Yeah."

"Here's my advice. Life moves on and like life, we should move along too."

"I guess so," said Danny.

"Well, now that you have revisited your past. It's time to go to the present, with a different ranger this time," said Jack.

Meteor Falls…

"Okay," said Claydol, "Danny is in a dream and what is the ruby box in his hand that's on the table?"

The rangers looked at the ruby box and were in shock.

"It's a B… B… Battlizer," said Jack.

"Why isn't it on?" asked Jenna, "Sean, any ideas?"

Sean who was training in his original Blue Mighty Morphin' uniform nodded in response, "Well, if I am correct, I know I invented the first Battlizer in Poke Rangers history for Jack, but that's not the idea I was looking for. But, due to the fact that it comes from a power of a legendary, maybe Danny needs more experience points or a couple of more victories before he is turned into a Battlized Ranger."

"But," said Amii, "I don't understand. Jack transformed to fight Slyzor with a Battlizer. Why not Danny now?"

"Amii, let me tell you something. My Battlizer was invented by human technology. This Battlizer is made by **ANCIENT** technology. Do you think they are going to pick an inexperienced red ranger whose spirit is a Moltres yet, and already 20 episodes in so far? I don't think so," said Jack, "And besides I received the Battlizer because I had the experience to defeat Slyzor, we needed the power anyway."

"You mean 21 right? Because this is Chapter 21!" said Sean.

Jack began to protest when he heard someone yell and fall through the waterfall hole.

"Well," said Max, running from the cave, "Before the alarm goes off, we have some tyrants running down town and Santa Delibird?"

"Great," said Jack, "Max, take care of Danny. Rangers, assemble!"

"Right," said the others.

"It's great to be second-in command," said Jack.

Suddenly, the alarm rang and they already knew that was going to happen.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

Combining braces, the rangers transformed into their shiny suits and got on their Overtech Jet Cycles. As for Mika, she got a shiny silver car known as the Aqua Jet Boat. It was known for going underwater and going faster than the ranger cycles.

_(The Overtech Rangers combine their braces and transform)_

**Hi, I'm Jack Farrell, just letting you know for the people that already know this. I'm glad you know, for the new people that are reading this now, there's a sequel to this story.**

**Poké Rangers: Turbo**

**It's a continuation, however there will be changes on who could be the rangers. Since characters were picked and made and have been written out in ink, you will have to wait and see who are the Turbo Rangers besides me and the others, and a new Blue Ranger.**

**It should be released by May or June of 2008. But, then again since Blaze goes back to school this Wednesday, the work from then on will be doubled and will have to step it up a notch. Oh yeah and also thirteen more classes till midterms. In February or March, it's mandatory for all juniors to write a US History Paper and a Junior Thesis. Oh, and he needs to get a job too. So… later days.**

_(The six rangers pose, back to show)_

The rangers got off their motorcycles and began to fight the monster.

"So, Santa Creepy, when will you stop bombing us?" asked Jack.

"I have only just begun," said Santa Delibird, "Present!" 

"Razor Cutters!" said Jack, slicing it into two pieces.

"Stupid Ranger," said Santa Delibird.

Jack grumbled, "Okay. Magical Leaf Punch!"

His fists turned to rainbow-colored gloves as he punched the Delibird monster. Derik, Amii, Jenna, and Mika however began to fight off the Junkheads while Jack took care of the Santa that gave exploding presents. Derik jumped back while Mika followed with the others.

"Who wants to wipe them out with ease?" asked Derik.

"We're in," said the others.

"Overtech Strikers," said the rangers.

Mika nodded as she took out a black sword with blue stripes and the black laser with blue stripes combining them just like the others.

"Fire!" said Derik.

The lasers were shooting like automatic pistols shooting every single Junkhead and blowing them up into a million pieces.

"Wasted," said Amii.

In the meantime, Danny landed at the Present Time, which is 2007. It was not exactly in the present, but what happened recently.

"This is strange," said Danny.

Suddenly, he turned to notice Derik in the Silver Ranger uniform, "Hey Dad."

"Derik, what's going on?" asked Danny.

"I'm your ghost of Christmas Present. I was told by a certain red ranger to take you to what happened recent and tell what's happening right now while you're still sleeping," said Derik.

The Mecha Fighters began to blow up Route 115 as Sean and Max were dodging the blasts.

"Oh," said Danny, "I remember this. This was when Mariah was recently destroyed and the Machine Fortress came to attack the planet."

"Exactly," said Derik, "And your friends and myself were captured, but what did you do?" 

"I obtained the power of the Overtech Crystal," said Danny.

"That's right. You helped assemble the Overtech Crystal. You risked your life to save the ones you love. Yet, you lack confidence within yourself. If you lack confidence, you will probably fall and so will me and my friends," said Derik, snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, the scene changed to where the rangers are battling Santa Delibird.

"Santa Delibird's back. I got to help them," said Danny.

"Well, before you leave. You will be visited by another ranger as the ghost of Christmas Future. Oh, and Merry Christmas," he said.

He gave Danny a huge ancient scroll.

"Before you leave, you better give it to someone who can read that language," said Derik.

Suddenly, Danny was lifted up toward the future.

He landed back in the desert and was still surprised, however he saw the gravestones and a person tending to them. The person looked up as if he was half Mewtwo, half human.

"Mewtra?" asked Danny.

Mewtra coughed and turned to Danny, "Long time, no see."

"Uh-huh. Why am I here this time for?" asked Danny.

"Well," said Mewtra, "Since you know I'm psychic, I sense Baronaw getting stronger and stronger. Sooner or later, he will try to destroy you with something more powerful."

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"I am not at liberty to say," said Mewtra.

Danny nodded, "But, why did Rayquaza give me the Battlizer and what is this stone statue in front of me?"

"That is another zord combination you need. However, it won't be used just yet. If you don't use these powers now, this is what will happen. Even though the world relies on your team, it's heavily relying on you! Good luck," said Mewtra.

"Thanks," said Danny.

Suddenly, Danny woke up with a paper that looked like papyrus and a red box.

"Claydol?" asked Danny, noticing that he was in Meteor Falls.

"Yes, Danny?" asked Claydol.

"How long was I out for?" asked Danny.

"Two hours. The rangers are being beaten by Santa Delibird," said Claydol.

"I hate today," said Danny, "Going into Overdrive!"

Danny jumped over to where the others were.

"You're back," said Jack.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Santa Delibird.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" said Danny.

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" said Derik.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" said Amii.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" said Jenna.

"Overtech Queen Ranger!" said Mika.

"Rangers assemble! Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive!" said the rangers.

Danny looked at his rangers and turned to Santa Delibird, "Overtech Rocket Wheel!"

The Rocket Wheel materialized as Danny got in.

"Say buh-bye!" said Danny.

"Buh-bye?" asked Santa Delibird.

The rocket impaled Santa Delibird causing a huge explosion.

Machine Fortress…

"I'm going to make him grow if that's okay with you," said Hephaestus.

"NO!" said Baronaw, "Save it for the next monster. In the meantime, I King Baronaw have a project that is secret for only you and me."

Hephaestus saw the folder that said: 

**PROJECT X: HOW TO UPGRADE MACHINES TO A HIGHER LEVEL**

"When are we going to initiate Project X?" asked Hephaestus.

"When the time is right," said Baronaw.

In the meantime at the Chii Mansion, Danny finally got the Christmas Spirit as he got new presents, friends and singing carols. Amii noticed the papyrus scroll in his pocket as she took it out of him.

"What is this?" asked Amii.

Danny turned to it, "I don't know. I was thinking of giving it to Claydol."

"Claydol?" asked Amii as she opened it. Her jaw was open as she saw gems and a new robot.

"What is this?" asked Amii, "It's an ancient diagram to combine this!"

"When will that be shown?" asked Danny, "It looks like another Megazord." 

"Well, we best give it to Claydol. Maybe he can find out," said Amii.

"Yeah," said Danny, "Tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow?" asked Amii.

"I'm in the Christmas Spirit, Amii," said Danny.

Amii looked at him and the map. He was smiling away as Amii caught on with what was also going to happen. He kissed Amii on the cheek and hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, Amii," said Danny.

"Merry Christmas, Danny," said Amii.

**HO-HO-HO! **

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Aurora, a ranger from the future comes to pay Derik a visit. However, Derik learns that what's happening in the future is WORSE than what's going on now. When Baronaw captures Aurora to get a secret item forbidden to all, it's up to Derik to rescue her and put her back in the future. Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive**_

**Chapter 22: Old Friends Race for Time**

**Three more to the halfway point! **

A/N: So, you saw the battlizer morpher and the upgrades coming soon. However, I have not shown it because I believe it's still too early. I was thinking of using them in Chapter 25, 26, 27, and 28. I will have to see for myself in the meantime, Happy 2008 if I don't see you soon! Even though I was supposed to help Psyduck Ranger update Episode 7 of **Poké Rangers: Dino Force,** you may have to check it out New Year's Eve.

Peace…


	22. Old Friends Race For Time

A/N: Sorry about last chapter, I had to literally RUSH through the chapter because of the fact that I was TEN days behind, my dad lost my notes, so I came up with something NOT related and therefore confused everybody and now I am very, very, very, very sorry about that. I don't know how long I can do this with the sorry. Maybe, I should plan stuff…

NOTE: Oh, I wasn't in the mood to read the reviews and I know people have been telling it like it is, but my friend's step grandfather passed away on Sunday. So, it makes me feel upset because he knew me for a long time. He was a very good friend of the family and I have a connection with him. I have a feeling his funeral will be on Thursday, so…

May he rest in peace… 

Somewhere at the Sky Pillar…

Black clouds gathered across the forest as blue lightning struck down the platform. A girl who was the same age as Derik arrived by a purple lightning bolt. She has purple hair with blond streaks on bangs, and it was short down a bit past her shoulders. She had a familiar locket around her neck, and wore a grey short sleeve sweatshirt over a violet haltherneck. She also wore a skirt down to her knees and carried a harp in the image of a Mew.

"Okay, Derik. I heard you were here," she said.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny., Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 22: Old Friends Race for Time**

**Started: December 30, 2007**

**Finished: December 31, 2007**

Slateport City… 

Derik was on the Overtech Jet Cycle to see Sakura with her Orre Cycle.

"So, it is true," said Sakura.

"What was?" asked Derik.

"You changed from silver to blue," said Sakura.

"So? You have a problem?" asked Derik jokingly, "Is it a crime for me to dress into a different color?"

Sakura giggled and caught on, "No, I don't have a problem. Besides, you look better in blue."

"You always look better in green," said Derik.

Derik kissed Sakura on the lips as they both sped off together into Chopper Village: which was mostly the hometown of the Hoenn Region Choppers. They were a motorcycle city where all they did was have motorcycles. They stopped at a nearby bar, which was white and it looked old. They walked out and went upstairs into the bar.

"Hiya, how may I help you?" asked the bartender.

"A beer for me and a," said Derik, but Sakura interrupted.

"Make that two," said Sakura.

A/N: In Hoenn, you can drink when your 16 or over!

"So how's the war between Mariah?" asked Sakura, "Tell me what happened. We have only talked to each other by text, but I never mentioned how was the battle after the World War. Now that we are alone and I could have called you, but with Orre's monsters I didn't have the time."

"Well, Dawson was killed by Mariah by protecting Jack due to her craziness. Her son came back and when her son came back from the dead, she went ballistic and didn't give a shit of what Dawson said and wanted us out of the picture. Permanently," said Derik.

"Ouch," said Sakura, "Then?"

"Uh, we defeated her at Dewford Island. And I was about to head back home to the future, but that was stopped because I had to protect Hoenn again to fight the Machine Fortress," said Derik.

"Oh yeah, I heard of them. Didn't they blow up Fortree City with their machines?" asked Sakura.

"Uh, yeah. It took two million dollars to repair Fortree City," said Derik.

"Dang, that stinks," said Sakura, "What zord do you have now?"

"I told you. A Whiscash!" said Derik.

"Whiscash?" asked Sakura, "That's weird."

"Well, that was the Pokemon that was bonded by this thingy," said Derik. Taking out from his right wrist, without anyone looking at them. He took out a sapphire crystal sparkling in blue.

"The Overtech Crystal!" said Sakura, "There's five parts to it right?" 

"Well, six," said Derik.

"There's a sixth?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, Mika bonded with the sixth crystal," said Derik, putting it back in his wrist morpher as it disappeared.

"That's wonderful," said Sakura.

"Oh yeah, and I don't know how Danny regained Christmas spirit, but we got ancient stuff," said Derik.

"Ancient Stuff?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, like the ancient scroll of a Megazord and a Battlizer," said Derik, "That's inoperative at the moment."

"Why?" asked Sakura, "Is there supposed to be a secret power or experience?"

"Well, he has experience. But, he has to prove himself worthy," said Derik.

"When will that be?" asked Sakura.

"Heavens I don't know and Danny said there's going to be a major turn of events," said Derik.

Sakura nodded as she took a sip of beer, "Who would want to get drunk on this stuff?"

"My mother," said Derik.

Sakura laughed, "Oh yeah. I remember the Christmas Party."

"Yeah, she was so drunk," said Derik as he chuckled, "Good times."

Outside, the girl looked at Derik and Sakura using her binoculars and walked away.

Machine Fortress…

"Did you trace that?" asked Baronaw.

"Indeed, I did," said Hephaestus, "She's near Chopper Village. You know the place where motorcyclists race and have drinks and you know party?"

"Great," said Baronaw, "Send some Junkheads and try to restrain her. Bring her to me. I could use her for a plan. Her kinetic energy can alter time and space by using spells from what I gathered from her thanks to the purple lightning bolt that struck the region. And it will be fun to see her die."

"I will go to make sure it's complete," said Bolt.

"Oh, and son?" asked Baronaw.

Bolt headed to the elevator and turned to hear his father's request, "Don't (beep) it up. And if any ranger comes to find out what's going on, eliminate them."

Bolt nodded as he headed into the elevator.

Out on Route 114…

The girl was running to notice a huge mountain with a huge satellite.

"That must be their headquarters," she said to herself in telekinesis.

Suddenly, she saw a green beam from the sky hit in front of her. Prince Bolt laughed as he came out.

"So, girl. By the power vested in my father and the Machine Fortress, you have to come with me," said Bolt.

"And what if I refuse?" asked the girl.

"Then, you die," said Bolt, "Junkheads, show her what machines can do over humans!"

The Junkheads took out machine pistols.

"And remember, I am not just a sad little girl. I'm warning you to stay back," said the girl.

The Junkheads took one step forward. The girl moaned, "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

She took out morphers that was purple and was almost similar to Derik's Pokenizers from when he was the Silver Ranger.

"Violet Light! I will fight! Violet Seviper Ranger!"

She transformed into a purple outfit and it looked like the Mighty Morphin' Poké Ranger uniforms. Instead of white diamonds there were yellow hexagon patterns on the chest, knees, gloves, boots and elbows.

"Poison Sword!" she said.

"That looks like LadySeviper's weapon if I read the archives correctly," said Bolt, "Attack!"

"Okay, like I said don't say I didn't warn you!" said the girl.

Chopper Village…

Derik and Sakura saw the green light from the sky.

"What's that?" asked Sakura.

"I don't know, but come on," said Derik, paying the bill.

The rangers got on their motorcycles and headed off to Route 114 where they saw the Violet Ranger slicing Junkheads with the Poison Sword. Derik widened his eyes as he saw her. It couldn't be…

"Let's help," said Derik.

"I have to agree," said Sakura, "Ready!"

Her Emerald Grovyle Morpher was ready to go and she looked at Derik. Derik flickered both his wrists as blue triangles came out from both arms to his hands as his braces materialized.

"Emerald Power," said Sakura.

She transformed into the Emerald Grovyle Ranger and turned to Derik.

"Going Into Overdrive!" said Derik.

The two braces combined as the green grid formed on him and etc. (intentional sarcasm!) He turned into the Blue Ranger and they both posed. The Violet Ranger turned to notice them and so did Prince Bolt.

"Derik! I mean… Blue Overtech Ranger I mean… Overtech Ranger 3! And an unknown ranger!" said Bolt.

"Nice to stumble on your words," said Sakura.

"But too bad the party's over," said Derik, "Now hand over the ranger."

"I can sell her to you on eBay," said Bolt, "Attack them too!"

"Grovyle Lasers, fire!" said Sakura.

Green beams came out of the laser, hurting the Machine Grunts.

"Overtech Weapon 3, Fin Blades!" said Derik.

He slashed each of the Junkheads. He rolled over and sliced two of the Junkheads in the legs, causing them to self-destruct. He then jumped up and began to glow blue.

"Blue Aqua Bomb!" yelled Derik.

He hit a huge group of Junkheads as a huge blue explosion occurred. He came out and attacked Bolt.

"Machine Rockets!" he yelled.

His crown launched millions of rockets. They impaled Derik with such hard capacity, that sparks began to fly as he hit the ground.

"Derik," said Sakura with excitement as she ran to the ground.

"I am okay," said Derik.

"Good," said Sakura, "Now to give him a taste of my power."

"And just who do you think you are?" asked Bolt.

"I'm the Emerald Grovyle Ranger. I am part of Poke Rangers: Orre!" she said.

"Orre? Like the Orre Region?" asked Bolt.

"Well, unless you mean oar as a paddle, yes I mean Orre," said Sakura, "Emerald Sword!"

"Oh man," said Bolt.

"Leaf Blade!" said Sakura.

A green blade slashed Bolt.

"Damn you," said Bolt, "Keep attacking Violet."

The Junkheads continued to battle the Violet Ranger, but she defended herself in every attack possible and slaughtered each Junkhead causing them to self-destruct. However, more came and Derik and Sakura joined up to fight.

Suddenly, five beams appeared from Meteor Falls.

"Danny!" said Derik.

"Hi," said Danny, "Let's finish these!"

The other five rangers continued to battle the Junkheads. The battle was quick and easy and only lasted a minute at the final strike, all the Junkheads exploded, leaving Bolt to whimper.

"Who needs them? I'll whip up something else," said Bolt, disappearing.

Danny shook his head and turned to Derik, "Hey Derik, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," said Derik.

"Hey, Sakura," said Jack.

"So, how does it feel to be green?" asked Sakura.

"Lucky," said Jack.

Jack turned to notice the Violet Ranger, de-morphing.

"Overtech Rangers, return!" said the rangers as they demorphed.

"Grovyle, return!" said Sakura.

Derik gasped, "Aurora?" 

"You know her?" asked Danny.

"Rangers, Sakura. Meet my old friend. Aurora M. Darkstone. She is the Violet Seviper Ranger before I came here," said Derik.

The rangers looked at him like he had two heads.

"What?" asked Derik.

Meteor Falls…

Sakura was astonished to see the new place, "Wow, you have installed a briefing roof table? It wasn't installed the last time I was here and I like the blue panels on the interior.

"Just wait until the alarm rings," said Sean, "Who's she?"

"I'm Aurora Darkstone. I'm Derik's old friend," said Aurora.

Max and Colleen walked inside to notice Aurora as she heard her introduction as they all sat around the table.

"I thought you died," said Derik.

"So did I," said Aurora, "But I didn't."

The rangers were surprised heavily by Aurora's mew harp, "I play this on Mewtra's anniversary. I remember that he died as an honorable warrior."

Suddenly, out of her shirt a white light came out and a Croagunk appeared.

"Froggy!" said Aurora.

"Oh yeah, I remember Froggy," said Derik.

"Froggy?" asked Amii.

"Froggy is um… Aurora's Pokemon and he punches her when she becomes a little bit perverted."

"Excuse me, just because I think Jack's hot. Doesn't mean-," said Aurora.

SMACK! 

"Oh shit, Poison Jab in the stomach once again," said Aurora.

"Thanks, but I'm taken," said Jack.

"Agreed," said Mika.

The rangers chuckled as Amii turned to the locket, "What's with the locket?"

"Don't touch the locket!" said Aurora.

Her eyes were like daggers when Amii was about to reach for it. Instead, Amii sat down and shut up.

"Thank you," said Aurora.

"Sorry," said Amii, "I thought I could make it perfect. After all, I'm perfect!"

"Uh, no your not," said Aurora.

Amii looked at her, "What?"

"Just because you are a snob doesn't mean anything," said Aurora.

"Hey," said Amii, "Watch it!"

Jenna broke up the fighting, "Uh, yeah. The main reason we're here is to find out why Aurora is here and not for a huge debate on snobs. Okay? Great! Next subject, why are you here?"

Aurora nodded, "Because I had a premonition."

"Premonition of what?" asked Derik.

"Premonition that the Machine Fortress was going to wipe out everything with a single item and a monster in order to do so. I came back into time to prevent it and I need your help to stop him," said Aurora.

"What can Baronaw find to kill us?" asked Max.

"Yeah," said Mika in a calm mood with her feet up on the desk, "What can he find a gear?"

"And why does he want you?" asked Claydol who was eating grapes at the time.

Suddenly, the blue panel lights turned red and a huge alarm sound echoed through the base.

"There's energy fields around here and we're going back and forth through time and space," said Claydol.

"Baronaw must've gathered whatever information Aurora had and probably used it against us and now we're caught in a space-time continuum. We got to break out or the whole world will be destroyed," said Derik.

"I found two sources," said Sean, "One's a rock on Route 115. The other source is… a monster!"

"What are you trying to say?" asked Amii.

"We blow the rock, we can destroy the monster or vice versa," said Sean.

"Derik, you, Amii, Sakura and Aurora go find the rock," said Danny, "The others and myself will take care of the monster and bide time."

"Right!" said the others.

_(Commercial break)_

I want to wish ALL of you a Happy New Year. I thank my fellow authors who have stood by me, to you and for my family and friends. Thank you for reviewing stuff from 2007 of Poke Rangers and I hope you review in 2008.

_(Commercial break end)_

Route 115…

Danny and the rangers arrived at the scene to see a huge Alakazam monster and it was mixed with a Seviper and an Espeon.

"I'm Toxic Time, it's time to bring you down," he said, "Soon you're world will be blown to bits and I can't wait for that to happen."

"Overtech Weapons out!" said Danny, "Flame Sword!"

"Razor Cutters!"

"Psy-Slap Shield!"

"Queen Staff!"

The rangers began their assault. However, the monster wasn't ready to back down like the ones in the past. He began to use Psychic energy.

"Psywave!"

A blue way came out from his legs. Everyone was hit, but Jenna who absorbed the energy with her shield.

"Mirror Coat!" said Jenna.

The blue wave hit Toxic Time, but he held it.

"Remember, I'm psychic too. Mirror Coat!"

The energy was blasted back, but Jenna kept on using the attack.

"It's a Mirror Coat war!" said Danny.

"Unless, Jenna's giving us an idea," said Jack, "We'll attack from the back. He won't notice!"

"Okay," said the others. They teleported behind him and slashed him, but he turned around as he still used Mirror Coat on Jenna.

"Okay, I can multitask. Counter!" he said.

The attacks were blasted back at them, "Does he have two eyes in the back of his head or something?" asked Mika.

"Uh-huh," said the rangers.

Jack got up with Mika and Danny. Jenna dodged his attack as it hit a building and destroyed it. The rangers appeared.

"Overtech Poké Bomb!" said Danny as they all jumped up.

"Red Fire Bomb!"

"Green Leaf Bomb!"

"Pink Psychic Bomb!"

"Silver Ice Bomb!"

They combined as one white ball as they landed at Toxic Time, however he knew what to do, "Mirror Coat!"

He reflected the attack and the rangers fell backwards, now weakened. Danny's visor began to flash, "I have very low hit points left!"

"Yeah," said Jack.

"Me too," said Jenna.

"Well, I hope the others are having luck," said Mika.

Route 115…

"Okay, Sakura and I will go one direction, you two go the other way," said Derik.

"But," said Amii.

"Ugh," said Aurora.

"Aurora, Amii, no complaining," said Derik, "Let's go!"

The rangers nodded reluctantly as the four rangers split into twos.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Sakura.

"Rangers must work together whether they like it or not. I'm sure Amii will help in any way she can," said Derik.

"Well, what's going to happen to Aurora," said Sakura.

Derik sighed, "I have to tell her to go back. She stays here, who knows what could happen. She looks up to me as an older brother. As an older brother, I believe it's best that she does."

"I could tell she's psychic," said Sakura.

"She's not psychic. But, she's more of an emotional person. She could understand Pokemon and human emotions with her mind after taking one look at them," said Derik.

"Really?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," said Derik, "Anyway, let's find the rock and destroy it."

On the other side…

Amii and Aurora were running across the rock quarries and through the woods to find the rock.

"Tell me Aurora, why do you hate me?" asked Amii.

"Because you're a snob and you think you're perfect," said Aurora.

"Well," said Amii, "I am a snob, but I don't act that way sometimes."

"Why did you even become a ranger?" asked Aurora.

"Because," said Amii, "I wanted to."

"Excuse me?" asked Aurora.

"Yeah. Trust me, January 11, 2006 was the biggest event that happened in my life. I had no choice but to fight. **IT WAS A TURNING POINT IN MY LIFE WHERE I HAD TO STEP IT UP!** I am fighting to protect Hoenn right now, and it's been nearly two years since I began. Do you really think I sit and eat bon-bons all day? Do you really think I just sit there and order my friends to fight? Do you really think I just steal their attacks and fight the monsters with every perfect move?" asked Amii.

"Well, I-," said Aurora, but Amii kept talking.

"Do you really think I say I'm perfect because I'm perfect?" asked Amii.

"I answer yes to all your questions," said Aurora.

Amii walked up to her face. Her hazel eyes became like daggers as she looked at Aurora.

"Now listen sister, no I don't eat bon-bons all day, I am not even leader. Jack was my former leader and Danny is now my current leader. There isn't a perfect finisher to every attack I do. Besides, nobody is perfect. I say it to motivate myself. Sometimes, I say 'yay me!' when a monster is destroyed. You may understand feelings, but next time maybe you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Comprendé?" asked Amii as she walked out to find the rock.

"Okay," said Aurora, _'Wow, calm down, lard.'_

"We can't find a thing," said Amii as she reached for her communicator, "How about you?" 

"Not us," said Derik.

Suddenly, Sakura turned around to hear a buzzing sound. It was a golden rock and it was shining brightly.

"We found it," said Sakura, "Get over here!" 

Amii and Aurora teleported there to see the rock, and boy were they surprised.

"That rock?" asked Amii.

No sooner she touched it, Aurora suddenly felt two huge energy sources coming toward her.

"Amii, look out!" said Aurora.

She tackled Aurora to the ground as four lightning bolts shot from the sky. Four huge monsters came back. The first one came back and it looked like a Staryu monster.

"Wow, I'm back! Rangers you will pay for using the Overtech Cannon!" the monster said.

"Staroid!" said Derik, "Again?"

"Oh great, it's the party crasher!" said Amii.

Suddenly, a greater monster appeared, "How does it feel to die? That boat should have ran over Slateport like it should have!"

"Captain Jack Gyaradose," said Derik, "Destroying the Abandoned Ship wasn't necessary!"

"Time to die," said Staroid.

"Claydol, open the Sharpedo Bay and send out Whiscash and Electivire," said Derik, "We'll handle this guy! Sakura and Aurora, try to blast the rock while we got these people." 

Suddenly, a couple of Junkheads appeared and Manacle was in front of him, "You two aren't going anywhere!" 

"Fine," said Sakura, "But, you got to kill us first." 

Suddenly, rumbling occurred from the ground as they turned to notice Whiscash and Electivire come out from the bay and on to the field.

"Let's go," said Derik.

"Right," said Amii.

They jumped up and materialized in blue and yellow light to their zords.

"Overtech Crystals, log in!" said the rangers as they inserted the crystal, "Let's go!"

In the meantime, Sakura and Aurora were fighting them left and right. They were quick and easy pickings. Aurora's sword began to glow.

"Poison Bomb Bash!" yelled Aurora.

The toxic bomb exploded and each Junkhead exploded into a million pieces. Sakura however was finishing Manacle.

"Feel the power of machines," he said.

"I don't think so! Grovyle Lasers!" said Sakura.

Manacle was literally blasted by the lasers. However, he slashed Sakura with his steel-tipped blade. Aurora picked up Sakura as he went to fight.

"Guess what? It's time to face the warning of the Machines!" said Manacle.

A huge blue lightning bolt hurt Aurora, but Sakura got the majority of it.

"Note that your enemy is not like machines. We plan to wipe them out as well… as soon as your friends die," said Manacle.

He disappeared, then came back, "Oh, and by the way you have at least one minute left before your planet does get destroyed. See ya!"

He disappeared this time permanently.

In the meantime, Staroid was being pummeled by Whiscash as Gyaradose flipped the zord over.

"Yeow!" said Derik.

"Try this, Thunderbolt," said Amii.

Electivire's thunderbolt made it super-effective, "YEOW!"

"Thanks," said Derik as the zord flipped over.

"Emerald Leaf Blade!" said Sakura.

"Poison Sword," said Aurora.

They jumped up and destroyed the rock, causing the space-time continuum problem to stop. Toxic Time noticed this and he became weak. Staroid and Gyaradose went to go help him.

"You may need a ride," said Derik.

Sakura noticed and jumped on while Aurora got on Amii's zord as they followed them to where Danny was.

The rangers jumped out of both zords and went to Toxic Time.

"How dare you come?" asked Toxic Time.

"You're conquest for time has ended," said Sakura holding the piece of the rock.

"Yeah," said Aurora, also holding the piece, "I believe these are yours. Too bad the power of time is eliminated."

"No!" said Toxic Time.

"Let's go," said Danny.

The six rangers did a team pose, "Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!"

"Overtech Rocket Wheel! Mika take the sword!" said Danny throwing the Flame Sword.

"Assemble, Super Overtech Cannon!" said Jack, "Sakura, Aurora, you might back away behind us!"

"Okay," said the two rangers, charging their weapons.

"Emerald Grovyle Lasers," said Sakura.

"Poison Sword," said Aurora.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel, fire!" said Danny as the rocket appeared. The rocket launched and turned red as it began to hit Toxic Time.

"Super Overtech Cannon, fire!" said the rangers.

Multi-colored explosions appeared behind them as a blue ball began to follow behind the rocket.

"Solarbeam Blast!" said Sakura.

"Poison Bomb Bash!" said Aurora.

All four attacks eliminated Toxic Time and destroyed it. Hephaestus arrived and once again made Poppi stretch out from his shoulder. Poppi deposited enlargement particles in Toxic Time's dead body.

"Ready!" said Hephaestus.

Danny nodded to Sakura and Aurora, "Call your zords, if any."

A green beam of energy shot down from the sky again and Toxic Time grew as big as the other three.

"Now, we're big and large. Time to blow them up!" said Staroid, "Fire Water Pulse!"

A huge blast of water hit the Overtech Rangers as the zords were released. The Grovyle zord arrived as long as with a Seviper.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's go! Assemble!"

The Overtech Megazord combined and was ready to go. This left the Seviper to transform into a huge warrior.

"Let's go Seviper Megazord!"

"My turn," said Mika, transforming her Kyogre.

"Queen Titan Megazord," said Mika.

The Grovyle used a leaf slashing technique, but however it didn't work as well.

"Forget that," said Sakura.

"Poison Slash!" said Aurora.

The Poison Sword didn't work as well to the others.

"Okay, metal and poison don't work," said Danny.

"Wait a minute, we can make the Overtech Greatzord," said Mika, "It's a three-way attack. It is impossible to not avoid. What do you say?"

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's do it!"

The Queen Titan Megazord transformed into Kyogre as Moltres was in the front followed by Bayleef and Whiscash in the middle and Electivire and Jynx in the back.

"Overtech Greatzord, full power!" said the rangers.

"Solarbeam, fire!" said Sakura.

"Poison Bomb Crash!" said Aurora.

The white beam and the purple bomb slash attack occurred, weakening their defenses, giving the Overtech Greatzord the final blow.

"Overtech Greatzord, Tri-Attack!"

Three beams came out that were so powerful, all of the monsters exploded into a million pieces.

"All right," said the rangers.

Meteor Falls…

Aurora smiled as she took out her black cloak, "Thanks for helping me."

"Anytime," said Derik.

Aurora felt silent, "Listen. I can't come back yet. I have things in the present I have to do first."

"Okay," said Aurora, "Good-bye!"

Suddenly, Croagunk came as she began to have a perverted look and a Poison Jab appeared, knocking her out as she disappeared into the future.

"Well," said Sakura, "It's almost midnight."

"Crap," said the rangers, taking the remote control and flipping to the ball drop in Lilycove Square."

"30!"

"Well, it was fun to see that the new year will begin!" said Claydol, "I miss Rayquaza!"

"Pass me the wine glasses!" said Danny and in a fast motion. Sean, Max, Colleen, Mika, Derik, Sakura, Amii, Jenna and himself all had drinks in their hands.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New Year!" yelled the rangers.

-end of chapter-

_**Next Chapter… (yes, I will plan this!)**_

_**Amii talks to Danny about babies and how wonderful they are. So, Princess Sprocket decides to kidnap the rangers, leaving Danny and Amii to face off a Pokemon Machine Monster that IS a baby… A baby that could cause devastation, and now what can happen? Find out!  
**_

**Chapter 23- Baby Make Hoenn Go Boom! 1****st**** chapter of 2008.**

A/N: So, I hope some of you guys liked it. I could have kept Aurora for the rest of the series, but I promised myself I would stick with seven for the series. And did I forget to mention to you people? **I AM WRITING BACKWARDS FROM MY NOTEBOOK! **I wrote Chapters 50 through 45 and in the process of writing Chapter 44. That way, in the Spring I can just breeze through what I have written and post without having to think of what is going on.

Also, I have should have been at least planning Chapter 26 by now, but I am a little late.

I have a quiz. This will cover up the last couple of Turbo storylines- so get the quiz right and grab it while you can. After that, every quiz I make up will be for In Space storylines and there is A LOT to fill.

Question: In Power Rangers, which rangers are the only blue rangers that are female? Sure you would know…

Before I leave, Chapter 7 of Poké Rangers Dino Force is up thanks to one of my wonderful friends, Psyduck Ranger: Will Oday and his relatives destroy the new year of 2108? Hmm, well Happy 2008!


	23. Baby Make Hoenn Go Boom

A/N: Hi, here's the first chapter of 2008!

Machine Fortress…

It was one of those days where Baronaw wanted to flip. First, Aurora gets blasted to the future. Now, he has malfunctions in his project, it wasn't that fun. Especially, when he began to think of when Bolt and Sprocket were nothing but baby gears, screaming their brains out. Suddenly, his eyes opened up.

"Yes! Eureka! I mean…," said Baronaw, "I GOT IT!"

Queen Tekla walked into the room, "What is it?"

"Remember when Bolt and Sprocket were babies and did nothing but scream and scream for attention and various things?" asked Baronaw.

Tekla nodded, "Yeah, at four in the morning. Maybe we should have another one." 

"What?" yelled Baronaw.

"Oh, what's wrong Bara-baby? Remember when Sprocket was born, at two in the morning in a distant galaxy, you said, 'Tekla, shut up the baby now!'" said Tekla.

"That's the point. I can make a Pokemon monster that looks like a baby and his screams and cries will blow up buildings and cause terror and death to all who see!" said Baronaw, "Eureka!"

"Okay, please stop now, thank you!"

(cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny., Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 23: Baby Make Hoenn Go Boom**

It was a wonderful day… well not for a couple of people in the city of Slateport City. The wind was howling through the allies and walkways of the city and tree limbs were breaking away from the sound of the wind. Thunder was rumbling with white lightning bolts hitting the ground. Rain was also falling from the sky as Danny and Amii were babysitting at their neighbors as they had to take care of a child who was only one year old. And for those two, it's going to be a test.

"WAAH!" yelled the baby with brown hair and green eyes.

"Arceus, give me strength or at least give me tequila," said Amii.

"Relax," said Danny, "Rock-a-bye baby on… (Etc, etc, etc)."

The baby stopped screaming as he went to sleep in his crib.

"See?" asked Danny.

"I never expected babysitting to be this hard," said Amii.

Suddenly, they heard a squeaking sound from below. They walked down the steps to hear the sound of their parents.

"We're home," the mother said.

"Hi," said Amii, receiving 100 pokedollars.

"Thanks!" said Danny.

Amii grabbed Danny as they ran toward Danny's car and drove to the Seashore House.

"That was totally insane," said Amii, "I hope to Arceus that's not Derik in the near future. That would be annoying."

"Exactly," said Danny, as they pulled into the parking lot, "But, come on. Babies are very adorable. I'm sure Derik would not act like that."

"But, Danny. How would you know?" asked Amii.

"Because I'm Derik's biological father," said Danny, "Duh! And last time I checked, you were the biological mother."

"What if I wasn't?" asked Amii.

Danny pressed the breaks with his foot and pulled over to the side of the road while a huge truck began singing, "My Sweet Annette".

"Then Derik wouldn't be here," said Danny, "Why would you say that?"

"Just food for thought," said Amii.

"Food for thought, huh? Sure," said Danny as he drove off.

"Well, it's true. I mean Danny come on, what would happen if we broke up or we filed for divorce or something?" asked Amii.

"First of all, I'm confident that divorce will never happen. Two, you are too smart to not cheat on me. Three, I would decline the divorce or at least try to bring the family together," said Danny.

They pulled up to the Seashore House. Amii turned to Danny as he unbuckled.

"You promise?" asked Amii.

"I promise," said Danny.

Machine Fortress…

Sprocket was waiting for the monster to arrive, thanks to Hephaestus. Hephaestus laughed as the monster was revealed. It was an Exploud monster that had a huge baby bib and a bonnet, oh and also a binky.

"I'm Crazy Baby. I am here to scream when I want something," said the monster.

"Wonderful. Can you destroy a city with that? I will give you a treat," said Hephaestus, "Sprocket will help you." 

"Yeah," said Sprocket, "Let's go."

"Ooh. Baby like Sprocket very much. He will do anything Sprocket says," said Crazy Baby.

"Good, let's go pick a city and destroy," said Sprocket, turning to Junkheads, "Yo, machine grunts, up and at 'em!" 

"Ooh. Baby make Hoenn go boom!" he said.

Rustboro City…

Jenna, Derik, Jack, and Mika were eating Rocky Road ice cream as they were about to head to Slateport when suddenly they heard screaming.

"Oh great," said Jack.

The rangers ran to notice Crazy Baby and Sprocket with a couple of junkheads.

"Oh, it's Little Miss Perfect Princess," said Jenna, "What do you have up your sleeve?"

"This," said Sprocket, "Crazy Baby!"

Crazy Baby began to open its mouth.

"UPROAR! WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rangers fell down screaming in pain as they covered their ears due to the intensity of the loud volume. A tall building began to collapse on top of them. They ran quickly as the building collapsed and exploded into a million pieces.

"All the people," yelled Jenna.

The yelling stopped and Crazy Baby laughed.

"Okay, that's it," said Jack, "Assemble!" 

"Right!" said the rangers.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

(Cue: four-way split screen. Shows the braces combined, then top left- Jack, top right- Derik, bottom right- Mika, bottom left- Jenna, transforming into their suits)

The rangers posed and began to fight.

(Cue: Song Title: Wizards of Winter by Trans-Siberian Orchestra)

Derik and Jack jumped over the Junkheads and began to kick and punch them down with ease.

"Derik, let's do it," said Jack, taking out both the Overtech Sword and Blaster.

"Yeah," said Derik.

"Overtech Strikers!" said the male rangers shooting them. The red-crimson beams began to destroy and eradicate the Junkheads one by one. They turned to destroy more, however the girls also had the same idea. They ran toward Crazy Baby.

"Okay," said Crazy Baby, "Baby want Overtech Rangers to go bye-bye! So, ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" 

The rangers suddenly disappeared into thin air, however Jenna was still alive after putting a huge protective barrier around them.

"Where are my friends?" asked Jenna.

"That is confidential. Crazy Baby take care of this person as well!" said Sprocket.

"Baby obeys Sprocket," said Crazy Baby.

"Psychic Bomb Blast!" said Jenna as a huge pink ball came out within her hands, "Fire!" 

BOOM! Crazy Baby hit the floor.

"Overtech Weapon 1, Psy-Slap Shield!" said Jenna.

She jumped up and lunged toward Crazy Baby. In a quick second, her shield began to glow so much that she became a rocket. She pierced his bonnet as she came by.

"That's it. WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Jenna screamed as she also disappeared as well. Suddenly, Danny and Amii came to find out what's going on.

"We just saw Jenna disappear. Where the hell is she?" asked Amii.

"And more importantly, where's everybody else?" asked Danny.

"Oh, shut up! Crazy Baby Make Hoenn Go Boom!" he said.

"And you're shutting up. Permanently," said Amii.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready," said Amii.

They flickered their Overtech Braces, "Going Into Overdrive!" 

Combined, they transformed into their ranger suits and posed.

"Overtech Weapon 2, Electron Chains!" said Amii.

She stretched the chains and it wrapped Crazy Baby around him like a mummy.

"Screaming may be your thing, but here's what I do. Thunderbolt!" said Amii.

Crazy Baby felt excruciating pain as electricity went through the chains and electrocuted the monster. This gave Danny the right to finish him for the moment. He put his fist up to his visor as a red star came up from his visor and now his weapon materialized.

"Overtech Weapon 5, Overtech Flame Sword!" said Danny.

Danny began to charge as his flame sword began to ignite.

"Flame Slash!" said Danny.

The sword began to impale Crazy Baby's machine armor. He screamed as he was finally released.

"I would never tell you where your friends are. Crazy Baby will make sure of it," said the baby as he disappeared.

Amii and Danny looked on either side and began to power down. A yellow and red grid appeared as their uniforms diminished into their morphers.

"You know," said Amii, "We need to find out where he put our friends." 

"I want to know too," said Danny.

_(Commercial break)_

_(Commercial ends)_

Meteor Falls…

Danny and Amii teleported there while Sean and Claydol looked at them wondering where were the others.

"They were captured. Can you scan them?" asked Danny.

"Possibly," said Sean.

Sean went to work. He took out an Overtech Crystal radar that scanned the ranger's energies and put them in the download disk.

"This could be a while. I'll call you to see what happens," said Sean.

Danny and Amii nodded and teleported out of Meteor Falls. Claydol looked at Sean and wondered what would happen.

"So, I wonder what will happen to Jenna and the others," said Claydol, "I'm very worried." 

"You know for someone that lived ten-thousand years, you know very well that Jenna and Jack have been in sticky situations before. This should be no different," said Sean.

Or so he thought…

In a base under Mt. Chimney, Crazy Baby was laughing as he made Jenna, Mika, Derik, and Jack tied together in a chain were a volcanic pit was.

"Putting you in lava and some pepper could make Hoenn go boom!" said Crazy Baby, "Your friends can't find you now." 

"Do you want to make a bet?" asked Jenna.

"No, because either way, I win!" said the monster.

"You're a crazy baby. Why would you use your Uproar attack on something this bad," said Jack.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Derik.

"TO BLOW UP THE STUPID REGION IN SECONDS!" he yelled abruptly.

"Okay," said Jack.

A couple of Junkheads moved them to the lava where they were being hung. King Baronaw laughed as he heard Crazy Baby's new idea.

"Why demolish buildings when you can destroy the region in seconds and with the Overtech Rangers inside and only… wait one, two, three, four! Where are the other two?" asked Baronaw, turning to the baby.

The baby squirmed, "They hurt!"

"I don't give a shit. Goddamn it, if you don't find them within the next two hours. I swear to you, you don't want to see me shock you!" said Baronaw.

"I don't listen to you. Baby listens to Sprocket," said Crazy Baby.

Sprocket who was yawning nodded and said, "Do what my father says."

"Yes, Baby will obey Sprocket," said Crazy Baby, "Junkheads, find them!"

The Junkheads nodded, except for the one holding them over the edge. They all ran out and began to chase for the two rangers.

Meteor Falls…

In the meantime, Sean saw four ranger energies in different colors.

"That's them!" said Sean, "Under Mt. Chimney." 

Claydol nodded as he activated communication devices to Danny and Amii.

Chii Mansion…

Danny and Amii were on Amii's bed hugging and still trying to get a message when suddenly they did. Danny reached for the communicator and activated it.

"Danny here, what's up?" asked Danny.

"We found them," said Claydol.

"Ooh. Goodie," said Amii, jumping off the bed to close the door.

Both of them teleported to Meteor Falls and landed there. Danny finally sighed, seeing that they were okay.

"Okay, they are under Mt. Chimney. I think the Sharpedo Bay is the best way to get them out," said Sean.

"Great," said Amii, "Let's take it." 

"Okay," said Danny.

They both got in the Sharpedo Bay and launched it from the zord bay, taking flight. They headed toward Mt. Chimney were they saw two Junkheads outside.

"Let's go this way!" said Junkhead number 1, "The rangers could be here! And, ooh-ahh."

The second Junkhead looked up in the sky and screamed, "Seymour! Don't look at the light!"

"But, it looks so pretty," said Junkhead number 1.

Both Junkheads looked and awed as they realized that the Sharpedo Bay squished them and literally exploded. Danny and Amii saw the small opening there and decided to attack.

"Sharpedo Torpedoes fire!" said Danny.

A huge torpedo launched from the top and a huge explosion occurred. Crazy Baby screamed as he ran with a couple of Junkheads that should have left to get red and yellow. Jack looked up as they were beamed into the cockpit, thanks to Danny.

"Thanks," said Jack.

"Anytime," said Danny, "Let's get you out of this."

"Okay," said Jenna and the rangers.

In a minute, they were released and the rangers jumped out of the bay and looked to see Crazy Baby and Junkheads.

"How dare you ruin Crazy Baby's plan. That's it! UPROAR! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another scream once again occurred and the rangers screamed.

"WE GOT TO TRANSFORM!" said Danny, "GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

"RIGHT!" said the guys.

"OKAY!" said the girls.

(Six-way split screen morphing sequence)

All six transformed and Jenna's shield absorbed the roar.

"Right back at you," said Jenna, "Counter!"

Blasted back by his attack, Crazy Baby fell down and hit the floor with the Junkheads that self-destructed.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

"Poké Rangers!" said the rangers.

"Super Overtech Cannon!" said the rangers as they assembled their weapons.

Danny held it and supercharged as a huge nozzle began to glow. All the rangers hung onto the device as it began to activate.

"Super Overtech Cannon, fire!" said Danny.

A blue sapphire ball hit Crazy Baby as it exploded.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, Hephaestus arrived.

"I don't think you'll be going back in your base just yet rangers," said Hephaestus, "Poppi, enlargement particles!"

Poppi stretched toward the machine monster and put enlargement particles and five seconds later that disgusting green laser beam came from the sky and made Crazy Baby even madder. He roared so loud that Lavaridge Town's buildings were destroyed, including tons of lives that were injured and possibly killed. The rangers were in the Sharpedo Bay.

"Overtech Zords, launch!" said Danny.

The Moltres zord launched from the Sharpedo Bay and so did the other four zords.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord," said Danny.

(Four-way split screen of how the Megazord was formed)

"Assembly Complete," said the rangers.

In the meantime, the Kyogre transformed into the Queen Titan Megazord and all posed.

"How dare you fight me!" said the monster, "Crazy Baby can wipe the floor with you!"

"Oh really," said Jenna, getting to the front of the cockpit, "Battle Helmet 1, engage!"

The Battle Helmet attached to the Megazord.

"Uh, let's use Psywave!"

A huge psychic wave hit Crazy Baby. Crazy Baby continued screaming as both Megazords fell down and hit trees.

"This sucks," said Jack, "May I have a turn?" 

"Okay," said Jenna.

"Battle Helmet 4, engage!" said Jack.

Another helmet appeared as Jenna's Battle Helmet was removed.

"Vine Whip!"

Green whips smacked the baby.

"You can't do it!" said Crazy Baby.

"I think someone needs a spanking," said Jack.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Crazy Baby.

"Okay," said Derik, "Time to freeze him. Battle Helmet 3, engage!"

The Battle Helmet appeared.

"Blizzard!" yelled Derik.

The snow covered his legs and feet as well as his arms. He screamed in terror. It gave Mika the right to use a water attack in the right spot again.

"Hydro Pump!"

The water attack literally washed Crazy Baby's mouth.

"You do have a dirty mouth," said Mika.

"You wish I did," said the monster. Suddenly, he saw Battle Helmet 2 appear and lightning bolts came out of the battle helmet. Battle Helmet 5 then came back on and Crazy Baby began to breathe very long. He roared so loud that both Megazords fell back and landed in the trees. He was so fierce, the rangers saw Fallarbor Town and the other towns surrounding be destroyed with mountains blowing up because of it.

"Rangers," said Sean, "You got to form the Overtech Queen Megazord or something and finish him." 

"Assemble!" said all six rangers.

The Overtech Queen Megazord was formed and ready to battle.

"Okay, let's do it," said Mika.

"Titan Saber! Overtech Crown Sword!" said Danny.

Both sabers appeared and the Megazord landed in front of Crazy Baby.

"Double Crown Crash!" said the rangers.

SLASH! SLASH!

Crazy Baby screamed as it was no more.

"That will be a lot to rebuild," said Jack.

"Definitely," said Danny.

Machine Fortress…

"Damn, those blasted rangers did it again," said Baronaw.

"Well, how is it that project coming along?" asked Bolt.

"Slow. Very slow," said Baronaw.

"Great," said Hephaestus, "Back to work."

Baronaw looked at him. His eyes were like daggers as he shocked him with his staff, "You better!"

Sprocket smiled and turned to Baronaw, "I'm sorry."

"You're grounded," said Baronaw.

"DAMN!" yelled Sprocket.

In the meantime at the Seashore House…

"So, I heard the rangers finally defeated Crazy Baby," said Sara.

"Yeah," said Danny.

Suddenly, Geki and Sid arrived in a very happy tone, "Well, where's Butch and Steve?"

"They're pretty much at the DDR game I got," said Sara.

Geki and Sid laughed as they ran down the steps to get on DDR.

"I challenge you," said Geki.

He pushed Steve into the wall as he began to dance, but then Geki kicked the console which caused the screen to go offline and Steve was now electrocuted.

"I hope you're happy," said Sara, "You owe me forty bucks for a new one!"

Danny laughed, "I hope you even have that kind of money." 

The rangers laughed hysterically as the episode ends…

Cue Closing Credits… (for Episodes 22-35)

**Ohranger Ending Theme without lyrics, as you can see.**

_(City of Slateport City appears as the sun begins to set. However, the dark skies appeared in the sky. Machine fighters came out from the sky)_

_(From the UAFOH base, three fighter jets launch in the sky)_

_(Danny fights near the waterfalls in the Ever Grande by breaking boards with his fists. He used a tornado kick on a rock that smashed in two, and then screamed in pain)_

_(Jack was in the fields of Route 117, punching in the fields while Tauros are running in the fields. He punches in the air and runs away as the Tauros chase him)_

_(Amii wraps around a tree and kicked a tree branch. She was interrupted as a Taillow came to land on her. She smiles at it as Taillow pecked her shoulder very hard.)_

_(Derik runs across the beach and jumps up. He flips over the rocks of the sand dunes and lands on the beach and poses. He turns to notice that a Krabby clawed his leg by accident.)_

_(Jenna posed in the gardens of her backyard and smacked trees with her fists and then suddenly saw a huge swarm of Beedrill. She laughed as she ran away from them, scared too.)_

_(Mika finishes fighting and poses, then meditates with her Pokemon as the sun set and the night comes)_

_(The six rangers look at the beach to see the six Pokemon that harness the power of the Overtech Crystal. Their streams combine and a huge pyramid rotates around them)_

_(Claydol calls the rangers to come back to base)_

_(Overtech Rangers pose and take out their lasers. © 2008 Yankee Blaze Productions. © 1995 Ohranger, © 1996 Power Rangers Zeo, oh and TV Asahi with Toei Corp)_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Jenna takes an intern for a week of seismic activity in Mt. Chimney, thanks to Zack's wonderful internship choices. Baronaw makes a machine monster that is not also vulnerable to flame, but what will happen when the seismic activity becomes so strong that a huge eruption would destroy Jagged Pass? Jenna! Go Into Overdrive! Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive…**_

**Chapter 24: Jenna's Eruptive Spirit**

So, two more to the halfway point, and I am very glad to get to that point. I am very glad to get to that point. Just in time, for the Poke Rangers Anniversary, we hope. **Anyway, here's another quiz:**

**Prize: Poké Rangers in Space Storyline **

In Battle Fever J, the Battle Fever Team has the color scheme: Red, Black, Blue, Orange, Pink. What usually replaces orange? I can take two to three answers.

Also, if you go on (supersentai dot com) this website, this could help you. When did the Ohranger Robo appear in Choriki Sentai Ohranger (Zeo Megazord, obviously)?

Is it: a- 2, b- 4, c-7, d-5

So, you could win two if you're lucky. And I'm surprised that I am halfway through…


	24. Jenna's Eruptive Spirit

A/N: Here's the next chapter, so enjoy! Oh, and I put some special stuff in from other fics, I hope you guys don't mind. 

_(Poke Rangers: Online logo!)_

_(Scenes from Poke Rangers appear)_

**Mariah: **It is time to get revenge!

**Dawson: **Those rangers are going to be destroyed.

**Anubis: **Well, I think I should give these rangers a taste of my own power.

**Baronaw: **For the power of the Machine Fortress

**Von Ulf (Darkness): **For the power of Darkness, I Von Ulf will take over the world.

**Nyura: **I, the Ice Queen will make ice cubes out of you.

**Giovanni: **Neo Team Rocket will prevail…

**Oday: **It's time for the Dinosians to make their appearance.

**Madison: **I think it's time to give these rangers a great good-bye

**Kaginz: **I think it's time for those Orre Rangers to go down to hell.

**Tentor Fog: **Let's see what happens when all of them perish

**Reisa: **Time for the Poke Rangers to be destroyed, for I Reisa will kill them.

**Locust: **The Geno Blast Rangers will never know what hit them.

**Tina Rage: **The Dimension Warriors will die, and I will make sure of it.

**Magnus: **It's time to destroy our planet.

**Sirpe: **Time to destroy the Future

**Speed Deoxys: **It is time…

Suddenly, a huge explosion was shown between them. They all turned to see more than 50 rangers aiming down at him.

**Tina Rage: **Who are you?

_**Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers**_

_**Mighty Morphin' Rara Von Rangers**_

_**Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive**_

_**Poke Rangers Biomic Soldiers**_

_**Poke Rangers Johto**_

_**Poke Rangers Neo**_

_**Poke Rangers Dino Force**_

_**Poke Rangers Solar Strikers**_

_**Poke Rangers Lunar Force (they haven't had a truce with the Solar Strikers yet)**_

_**Poke Rangers Angels**_

_**Poke Rangers Orre**_

_**Poke Rangers Future Force**_

_**Sonora Rangers**_

_**Poke Rangers Elem**_

_**Poke Rangers Geno Blast**_

_**Poke Rangers Sinnoh**_

_**Poke Rangers Elemental Force**_

_**Poke Rangers Lost Galaxy**_

_**Poke Rangers Dimension Warriors**_

_**Poke Rangers… Defenders of the Pokemon World.**_

**POKE RANGERS 2****nd**** ANNIVERSARY**

**After over 150 episodes of Poke Rangers, Yankee Blaze still continues the Poke Rangers series. May the power of Poke Rangers live on from now to eternity…**

Outside of Mt. Chimney…

Many hikers young and old were traveling through the volcanic mountain to get to Lavaridge Town. However, little did they know that a scheme was going on. The sun nearly set on them as they got to the top. They all sighed in relief, however, they saw the bubbling of magma.

"What the hell?" asked one of the hikers.

From underneath, sinister laughing can be heard.

"For once, Mt. Chimney will blow up. That was a test drive," said the monster.

He walked out of the shadows. He was like the other machine monsters Baronaw made. He was a Camerupt monster that was standing on two legs. He had armor on his chest and a huge helmet that said 'HAZARD'.

(cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny., Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

(You know if this was still MMPR: It would be Chapter 154?)

**Chapter 24: Jenna's Eruptive Spirit**

Two days later…

Jenna Whitestone was doing an internship at Mt. Chimney. Thanks to her boyfriend Zack, she and her Buneary were there to get seismic readings.

"Okay," said Zack, "Lavaridge Town had… holy shit!"

Jenna turned around as her Buneary looked up. She picked up her Pokemon and went to Zack.

"What is it Zack?" asked Jenna.

Zack was really astound by this and turned to Jenna, "Jenna, pinch me but I believe the Richter scale said 15.5!"

"15.5?" asked Jenna, "That's unbelievable. I feel really bad for the town, first their town gets swooped away because of a screaming baby and now the whole town is totaled because of this."

"Yeah, it caused major damages," said Zack, "However, the source is here!"

"Here?" asked Jenna, "I doubt it."

"The computer doesn't lie," said Zack.

Jenna looked at him like he had ten heads and looked at the wonderful information.

"Oh… man. But, this mountain's volcanic activity was extinct!" said Jenna.

Zack nodded, "I wonder what did this?" 

"Not what. Who?" asked Jenna.

Machine Fortress…

King Baronaw laughed as he went to the computer, "That was great! Seismic activity thanks to my Flame monster, well I got to admit. He is a beauty and with his seismic activity, he can make Hoenn have a massive earthquake with lava coming out and burning half the region."

Tekla yawned, "I remember something like that happened and it didn't work so well."

"So, what is so wrong about that?" asked Baronaw.

Tekla sighed due to the fact that her husband acted like Dawson. It was pointless to even talk to him because he thought once again that his plans would always work. His fanatical laugh carried out through the bride of the Machine Fortress. Suddenly, he felt tapping. He turned to notice Manacle who was smiling.

"Sir," said Manacle.

"Stop smiling. It's rude to smile to your king," said Baronaw.

"Sorry," said Manacle, "I saw the Pink Ranger looking at seismic activities."

"Overtech Ranger 1 is there? Turn on the goddamn viewer, will you?" asked Baronaw.

The viewscreen turned on as he saw Jenna looking at new stuff.

"So, the Pink Ranger doesn't know," said Baronaw, "Keep an eye out for her. Capish?"

"Yes, my lord," said Manacle as he disappeared.

Meteor Falls…

The Overtech Rangers, except Jenna were all setting the party.

"Ah. January 11th!" said Amii.

"The day we became the first Poke Rangers," said Danny, "Ah. Nothing beats the original!" 

"Hello," said Derik, "Don't go there! Future Force rules all the way!" 

Mika shook her head, "Derik, you were part of the original rangers too you know."

Jack nodded, "Yeah. And thanks to Yankee Blaze, he made clips of our adventures of Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers and Overtech Overdrive clips!"

"Really? It better not show my Cocoa De La Hyper incident," said Mika.

"How about Krabby Cab, and he said 'Oh, Crap,'?" asked Amii.

"I thought he said, 'Oh, Crab,'" said Jack.

Mika rolled her eyes, "Not that one." 

"Oh, and Jenna's fight against Raticator from like Episode 18!" said Jack.

"That was the episode when we received the Poke Cycles, remember?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, then we went Sharpedo," said Derik.

"Any clips of my storylines?" asked Sean.

"Yeah, you and Derik fighting of Storminifyer or Stormy as Dawson called it," said Jack.

"OH YEAH!" said the blue rangers.

The rangers looked at them like they had two heads and continued working. Derik's face was speechless and so was Sean's. Their faces were white as a ghost as they continued, and were still realizing that it was not also from Episode 60, but it was Derik's first mission in October 2006.

"Hmm…," said Derik.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Claydol turned around and looked at the screen, "Jeez! Rangers take a look!"

The screen showed Jenna working on her internship and a picture of Manacle two meters away.

"What is he doing?" asked Sean, "Well, maybe there is a reason." 

"Like the seismic activity in Mt. Chimney?" asked Derik.

"Yeah," said Sean, "Something or someone is causing this. I need to alert Jenna." 

He reached for his Mighty Morphin' Blue Communicator and activated her communicator.

Mt. Chimney…

As Jenna finished up her internship, her Buneary was smiling as she wrapped around her shoulder. She sighed walking down the rocky road down to her car. She opened the car door and put Buneary inside her car. However, she grabbed her car keys and began to turn on the engine when suddenly she heard the sound of a familiar ring tone. She looked to see her pink bracelet communicator go off. She turned back and front and activated the com speaker button.

"Something wrong?" asked Jenna.

Sean nodded, "Yeah. I don't mean to be annoying, but can you check out Mt. Chimney, we need to know what's going on. Something is causing a huge 15.2 on the Richter scale."

"Yeah, I noticed that. I think something's up too. I'll check it out," said Jenna.

She started the engine and was about to go check when suddenly Manacle came out in front of her and held the car.

"Hello, Pink Ranger," said Manacle.

"Manacle, you have been watching me?" asked Jenna.

"Yes," said Jenna.

Buneary jumped up and used Hi Jump Kick on Manacle. Manacle pushed back a little bit as he was hit by her foot.

"Great job, Buneary," said Jenna.

"Your brown stuffed bunny didn't hurt me at all. Electron Slash!" yelled Manacle.

A huge blue light came out of her sword. A huge blue line came out and went to Buneary, but Jenna quickly got down to transform to protect her Pokemon.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

But, it was too late. The braces combined, but by the time the green grid showed up, the blue lightning bolt hit Jenna. She flew and landed on top of her car with her Buneary behind her. Her Overtech Dual Braces came out of her hands and landed on the dirt.

As Manacle laughed, he walked away laughing sinfully. Jenna woke up with a bloody nose as she got up carefully to her car. She looked to realize that her morphing devices were missing.

"Crap," said Jenna.

"Looking for these?" asked someone.

She turned to see that Manacle was back again with her Overtech Dual Braces.

"Give me back the braces, you piece of rust," said Jenna.

"Hell no," said Manacle, "These will be used personally. With Overtech Ranger 1 out of the way, more will follow after I kill you, maybe I can bond with the Overtech Crystal's power."

"You would love to wear pink?" asked Jenna sarcastically.

Manacle laughed as he grabbed Jenna and disappeared.

"No," said Manacle as they reached their destination, "I could use the Overtech Power against your friends. A machine's brain could find out all of the secrets of this power within seconds!" 

"You mean?" asked Jenna.

"You didn't know?" asked Manacle, "There are more secrets to this power than just the morphing devices, the zords, your special attacks, and weapons. But, you will find out soon enough. Fuego Quake, take the braces and put them where she can't reach them and the Junkheads can tie her to the fire. You can use her for… eruption!"

"Okay," said Fuego Quake, who was the Camerupt monster.

She was tied to the wall as the monster laughed.

Meteor Falls…

"I can't get a hold of Jenna," said Sean.

"Okay," said Amii, putting stuff down to teleport.

"Where are you going?" asked Jack.

"I'm going down there," said Amii.

"But… Amii," said Danny.

"Danny, please. I need to find her. I mean I would like to have the Mighty Morphin' Yellow Ranger in one piece," said Amii.

No sooner Danny did protest, Amii already teleported.

"Damn," said Danny.

_(Commercial break)_

**MOVIE PROMO 1:**

**The Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive comes back in a movie. It's the movie where they have to help a certain ranger. What will happen?  
**

**Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: The Power of Gold**

**Premiers after Chapter 30…**

_(Commercial end)_

In a yellow streak of light, Amii teleported down to see Jenna's damaged car and her Buneary, who was hurt badly.

"Buneary?" asked Amii.

The Pokemon looked up and ran toward Amii, "Buneary! Buneary!" 

"I know. We're going to find her," said Amii.

Suddenly, she felt rumbling as Amii saw smoke rise from the mountain. A huge boulder started coming down with roars of devastation. Amii saw the car keys in the ignition and jumped over the car door and got in the car. She drove away quickly and parked the car in a safe place as tons of boulders destroyed trees and killed tons of wild Pokemon. Amii ran down the road as more boulders came down. She jumped over most of them and continued running. Suddenly, she ran down the road and noticed that in Mt. Chimney, lava was rising.

"Oh man," said Amii, reaching for her yellow communicator, "Claydol, Sean. Um, I found Jenna's Buneary, but I can't find Jenna and something tells me that there's lava coming out of Mt. Chimney!"

Meteor Falls…

"WHAT?" asked Danny.

"WHAT?" asked Jack.

"OH, SHIT!" said Derik.

"JENNA! AMII!" said Mika.

"Okay, we got to start searching," said Danny, "Sean. I need you to monitor the area. If you see anything out of the ordinary, like a cave or something, let us know. Okay?" 

"Okay," said Sean.

"Rangers, let's go," said Danny.

Jack, Derik, and Mika nodded as they teleported with Danny in red, green, blue, and silver light. In the meantime, Sean quickly was setting up the monitor as Claydol continued to look up stuff.

"Apparently, I was looking at the scroll," said Claydol, "I think there's a secret." 

"Well, what does it say?" asked Sean, looking at the screen.

"Well, it needs to be translated. It could take tons and tons of work," said Claydol.

"Oh, my god. It's five pages long!" said Sean, "There must be more than just what you told us." 

"Apparently so," said Claydol, "I remember seeing them ten thousand years ago, but that was when…"

"When what?" asked Sean.

"That was when the long years of the war began. Baronaw retreated at the time," said Claydol.

"You mean they are human?" asked Sean.

"It's possible. But, I am not assuming on this," said Claydol, "Let's search for Jenna!"

Sean nodded as they continued their search.

In the meantime, Amii was limping on the way seeing footprints that she saw earlier. They looked like mechanical boots. Buneary yelped as she saw something. Amii looked down at Jenna's Pokemon and saw a cave with orange lightning. The magma was intensifying. She crept in the cave when suddenly she felt a hand on him. Amii gasped and turned to attack, when suddenly Danny blocked.

"It's me," said Danny.

Jenna's screams were getting louder as Amii and Danny crept in the cave with Buneary whimpering. They were getting sweaty due to the intense heat. They got there and they saw Jenna chained and a huge machine causing eruption. Fuego Quake laughed with Manacle wearing the Overtech Braces. Jenna's wrists were bleeding and burning badly. She squirmed as Amii saw this.

"You have a plan?" whispered Danny.

"Oh man," said Amii.

Suddenly, Buneary screamed for Jenna when suddenly Manacle turned.

"Buneary!" said Jenna.

Manacle began to slice him when suddenly Amii took out her Overtech Blaster from her morpher and shot Manacle. Danny nodded and grabbed his Overtech Flame Sword.

"No!" said Fuego Quake.

"Flame Slash!" said Danny.

In an instant, the machine blew up and Jenna was released. Manacle began to throw her braces in the fire.

"My braces!" said Jenna.

Buneary jumped into the flames to catch them.

"BUNEARY!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, she came out in white light with the braces and was evolving into a female bunny rabbit that was burnt.

"A Lopunny?" asked Jenna, "Great!"

Lopunny freed Jenna quickly with her Slash attack. She fell down and whimpered in pain.

"Thanks for freeing me," said Jenna, "I'll take it from here."

She returned Lopunny to her Poke Ball and looked at Manacle. She took the braces and put them on her arms.

"I think it's time to put an end to this," said Jenna, "What do you guys say?" 

"Yeah," said the rangers.

Suddenly, they saw Jack and Derik come through with Mika. Manacle cracked his mechanical knuckles and laughed, "Okay, we know what to do." 

"Ready," said Jenna.

"Ready!" said the rangers.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

They transformed and posed with their weapons. Manacle summoned the Junkheads while Amii took on the monster leaving Jenna to finish Manacle. Jenna kept hitting them easily with her attacks and with her psychic ability in uniform, it could work. She punched Manacle and threw him over. Manacle grumbled as he used his attack.

"Lightning Cut!" he said.

The blue line appeared again.

"Psy-Slap Shield! Mirror Coat!" said Jenna.

It slashed Manacle instead as he fell down to his doom. He turned to see Jenna using her Psychic Bomb Blast attack. Manacle fell down and landed with some red liquid coming out. Jenna gasped seeing it.

"What?" asked Jenna.

Manacle gasped and disappeared, leaving Fuego Quake to attack Amii. Amii fell down and landed on the ground while the others finished off the Junkheads. They went there to see that Fuego Quake already left. They ran quickly out of the cave and he gasped to see all six of them around him.

"Who do you think you are?" he asked.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" 

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Queen Silver Overtech Ranger!"

"Assemble, Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!" said the rangers.

"Overtech Dynamite!" said Jenna.

All six jumped up in the sky and turned into element balls. A huge explosion occurred, which left Fuego Quake to run away from them.

"You can't run away that easily," said Jenna, "Super Overtech Cannon!"

The cannon was formed with Jenna holding it, "You're not getting away with this! FIRE!"

The huge bomb came out of the cannon and destroyed the monster.

"That's what you get for destroying Hoenn," said Jenna.

"Overtech Overdrive," said the rangers.

Machine Fortress…

"Manacle, I hope you're happy," said Baronaw, "Do you know the reason why I picked today to burn down Hoenn?" 

"Why?" asked Manacle.

"January 11th. The day the Poke Rangers were born!" yelled Baronaw.

"Poke Rangers?" asked Manacle, "Of Hoenn?"

"Uh, duh," said Baronaw, "Now, I have no choice but to-." 

"Uh, Baronaw," said Tekla.

"Not now," said Baronaw, "To-." 

"Baronaw," said Tekla.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" asked Baronaw.

"Your ex-wife is here," said Tekla.

Baronaw looked at her, "My ex is here? Oh damn… I HATE MY LIFE!"

Meteor Falls…

"So, maybe they are human," said Sean, "We thought there was something about the Machine Fortress."

"Maybe there are things we never knew before," said Amii, having a piece of cake.

"Well, I did see something like really weird," said Jenna, taking out the Overtech Psy-Slap Shield with a red stain on it.

The rangers looked and gasped, "Maybe they are." 

"I better run a check on the shield. It should take about a couple of days," said Claydol.

Danny nodded, "Something tells me it's all downhill from here."

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Baronaw's shocked to see that his ex-wife, Queen Vahsti decided to give the Overtech Rangers a monster from many years ago. Now, Danny's missing! What could happen? Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 25- Flames of a Phoenix Part 1**

As you can see, the first half is about to end after Part 1 of this, and it's surprising. Obviously, you know what Flames of a Phoenix means. But, yeah… So, maybe there should be a promo of the movie after this? Then again, it will probably it will be released in April or something…

Oh, and I need to get info on some Crossovers for this season, so I need to talk to the faithful authors on this one. (You know who you are!)

And apparently the question of when the Ohranger Robo still stands? However Episode 4 isn't the answer. It's either 1, 2, or 7.

See ya soon.


	25. Flames of a Phoenix Part 1

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**THIS IS THE HALFWAY MARK! WHOO-WHOO! SO, YEAH ONLY 25 MORE TO GO…**

**MOVIE PROMO 2:**

_**Coming soon from Poke Rangers: Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive vs Mighty Morphin' Rara Von Rangers. Coming after Chapter 40 or 45…**_

It was a nice day at the Seashore House: for a Pokemon Battle.

"Come on Scyther, use X-Scissor!" yelled Danny.

His Scyther came charging in on Mika's Moonstream (Dragonair). Mika shook her head.

"Double Team," said Mika.

As Scyther attacked, Moonstream multiplied into many Dragonairs.

"Oh come on, Mika," said Danny, "Slash!"

Danny came to slash Dragonair, but it was a copy.

"Okay, Moonstream! Use Ice Beam!" said Mika.

A crystal beam was emanating from Moonstream and the clear ice block appeared that froze Scyther. Scyther was now a frozen Popsicle.

"Scyther!" yelled Mika.

The judges, who were Butch and Steve, were too busy to notice, so Geki and Sid looked at the battle.

"The winner is Mika Alden!" said Geki.

"ALL RIGHT!" said Mika.

"Damn!" said Danny, "Scyther, return!" 

Danny reluctantly walked outside to go to the Pokemon Center. In the meantime, Mika was sitting down alone, not also feeding Moonstream, but reading a book. She heard the door open to see Jack smiling, "So… beautiful!"

Jack sat down next to Mika, away from Moonstream. He didn't want to get smacked by his huge tail. Mika smiled and hugged Jack. Also, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, Danny walked down the road with a sourpuss. Did you battle him?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, but he has been very exhausted lately," said Mika, slurping the last bits of her smoothie, "He lost to me. I always lose in a battle. This is a first!"

"A first?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Mika.

Jack looked at her and then looked at Moonstream, "That's not Danny."

At the Pokemon Center, Danny was healing Scyther and looked outside at the window. He began to go into a stupor, and then he gone into a deep sleep. He began to drift off into a dream. He looked up to see a huge golden pyramid, and the same artifacts he found on Christmas. He looked down to see a golden pyramid and a Moltres on top, eyeing at Danny. Danny looked at the Pokemon as it swooped to use its Flame attacks. An image of a ranger looked exactly like his Overtech Uniform, but he had golden armor of something. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"Excuse me?" 

Danny woke up and saw Nurse Joy with Scyther's Poke Ball.

"Thanks," said Danny.

"Anytime," said Nurse Joy.

She walked away and Danny looked at the Poke Ball, his Overtech Dual Braces and the brown box he took out from his pocket. It was ruby and the braces were there. It began to shine as he began to feel a telepathic message.

"_It's time to access your power!" _

"Power?" asked Danny to himself.

_(cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Super Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny… Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn.)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 25: Flames of a Phoenix Part 1**

Machine Fortress…

A machine walked into the bridge. She wore a golden robe with a pink staff in her hand. She had golden blonde hair, red eyes and sapphire teeth. She also carried a purple spell book and a monster glossary. She walked toward Baronaw and smacked him.

"Hello, Vahsti," said Tekla.

"If it isn't my friend that stole my husband from me!" said Vahsti.

"And it isn't the righteous bitch and reject of the Machine Fortress," said Tekla.

"Well, what brings you from your inter dimensional quest?" asked Baronaw.

"Just wanted to help," said Vahsti.

Her voice sounded like she was flirting with Baronaw. Tekla began to quiver. She broods on some things. This is one of them.

"Help with what?" asked Tekla warily.

"Defeat the Poke Rangers, duh!" said Vahsti, "And with a monster I made up in my future books from seeing the future and stuff, Hephaestus can help me. Can you?" 

She turned to Hephaestus. Hephaestus looked at her and then looked at Poppi.

"I'm supposed to be working on that project and finish Project X and use it on the rangers," said Hephaestus, "It's almost done."

"Yeah, seventy percent done," said Baronaw with an inch of sarcasm, "Help my ex."

Bolt and Sprocket looked at each other and turned to Baronaw, "So Baronaw, Vahsti's your ex-wife?"

"We didn't get along so well," said Baronaw.

"What do you mean?" asked Sprocket.

"Sometimes kids, Vahsti can take stuff from the past or future and can turn them against you. She killed your uncle," said Tekla.

"Then why is she here?" asked Bolt.

"That's what I want to know," said Manacle with a loud cough, "Excuse me." 

"Manacle, you look like you were beaten up!" said Baronaw, looking at some red stuff come out.

Tekla gasped, "Baronaw, he bleeds!"

"He bleeds?" asked Baronaw.

Baronaw used his staff on Manacle and attacked Manacle. Manacle kicked Baronaw's face and stabbed him with his sword. Red paint or blood as you saw came out.

"You bleed to. We all bleed," said Manacle.

"If the rangers find out about this," said Baronaw.

"They could find out our weak spot," said Sprocket.

"Oh man," said Bolt, "Then what can we do to become totally machine?" 

"Simple, Prince Bolt. Once Hephaestus gets this done, our true colors won't come back. I promise you!"

"Okay, I hope so," said Prince Bolt.

"In the meantime, are we going to continue talking, or are we going to think of a plan?" asked Vahsti as she came in with Hephaestus's new creation. It was a metallic Heatran monster with arms and legs of a Metagross and a huge metallic Steelix head with flaming wings.

"I call this monster, Metatranix," said Vahsti, "Was made in the galaxy in the future that was known to bring immense chaos. I drew a picture like this and brought it here to make. His metallic armor is vulnerable to any Overtech Weapon or Zord. It is completely invincible!"

Baronaw nodded, "And what's that behind your back?"

Vahsti turned to show her spell book, "I'm also going to give the Junkheads something too. For a little upgrade, don't you think?"

The Junkheads arrived and they all bowed down.

"Junkheads, feel the power as I upgrade you from junk to something useful. Introducing the Metallic Junkheads!" yelled Vahsti.

A blue lighting bolt appeared as the Junkheads had metallic armor, weapons, swords and some had grenade launchers and rocket launchers.

"Perfect," said Baronaw, "Send Metranix later. We'll give these guys a little bit of a test run!" 

Meteor Falls…

All the rangers left school because it was closed for midterms. They all were excited to hear that now they could relax and study. But, however they still had responsibilities, like saving Hoenn from a ravaging machine. However, they went to Meteor Falls after Claydol told them what Jenna got on the test results of her shield.

"Okay," said Sean, "It's positive. Manacle is a human."

"A human?" asked Jack, "How?"

"And more importantly, if they did, how did they become machines?" asked Danny.

"I don't know," said Claydol.

He floated to the history screen, "Well, I think from what we can see here, this all relates to the Early Wars." 

"You mean with Mariah?" asked Jenna, "I sincerely doubt it. Mariah was sealed and then resurrected and then killed. So was Dawson!"

"But Dawson never came to Pokemon Earth. These Machine enemies were fighting never were machine. They must've died somehow and somebody must have put mechanical armor on them or something. It's possible!" said Claydol.

"Possible, how possible?" asked Jenna.

"If this blood can be traced to prehistory, then you know they were in that battle," said Sean, "After all, computers don't lie." 

Jack coughed, "They can too."

Suddenly, the alarm rang. The rangers turned to the TV Plasma screen to see Metallic Junkheads run around Slateport City causing havoc.

"They don't like Junkheads," said Amii.

"They have been upgraded!" said Claydol.

"Upgraded?" asked Danny.

He saw a Metallic Junkhead go to a tall building. He grabbed his quadruple rocket launcher and launched rockets at the building. The building exploded into a million pieces, costing more than a thousand lives to die.

"Oh, so they got technical?" asked Jenna.

"I knew today was not my day," said Danny.

"Let's go!" said Mika, "And fast!"

Danny nodded as the six rangers got out their Overtech Braces.

"Let's go! Going Into Overdrive!" 

(Scene shows: 1- Brace Combination 2- Danny transforms, 3- Five-way split screen: Others transform)

Slateport City…

They stopped on their Overtech Jet Cycles and got out. The Metallic Junkheads looked at them as they posed. The Metallic Junkheads grabbed their swords and went at them.

"Overtech Swords!"

The rangers tried slicing them. But, each slash they make, causes them to get hit very hard. Danny stabbed one of them, but the armor was so thick, that the Junkhead punched him in the chest and slashed him.

Jack and Derik kept punching them in the faces and hit them using their legs to kick. It didn't go so well. Suddenly, they took out their Machine guns and started shooting them. Jack and Derik took the hits and fell down very hard.

Jenna, Amii, and Mika were also punched by the machine monsters and tossed aside.

"What are we going to do?" asked Amii.

"Remember when Dawson had the Crushbones, we had to snap their necks?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Amii.

Derik nodded and then saw mechanical battery packs.

"Of course, mechanical batteries!" said Derik.

The rangers cheered and took out their weapons. Danny jumped up and landed on the Metallic Junkhead's shoulders. He took his blade and stabbed the battery box. The box went haywire as Danny jumped up and out of the way. The Metallic Junkhead exploded. Derik and Jack jumped up and took out their weapons and slashed the front of them. With their agility, they went behind them and sliced the battery boxes. Amii, Jenna and Mika flipped over them and slashed them. The Metallic Junkheads that weren't harmed evacuated.

"Sweet," said Danny.

Machine Fortress…

"Damn," said Baronaw, "Is it possible to have it covered?"

"If I put the battery in there, it could react with that kind of metal!" said Vahsti.

"Well, we might as well send the monster!" said Baronaw.

Metranix nodded and smiled, "Okay!"

He disappeared and landed where the rangers were. Amii and Jenna gasped while Mika and Jack remained calm. Derik's eyes widened and Danny looked at him with a strange look.

"I am Metranix! Here to kill you! Queen Vahsti made me!" he yelled.

"There's another queen?" asked Amii.

Metranix growled to attack Amii, "Flame Fist!"

Amii jumped up and flipped over him, "Electron Chains! Thunderbolt!"

The electric attack went back at her as she fell backwards.

"Amii! Are you okay?" asked Jack, helping her up.

"Oh yeah, sure I am," said Amii, as she groaned to get up.

"Rangers, you can't defeat me," said Metranix with a snarl.

"Super Overtech Cannon!" said Danny.

The Super Overtech Cannon was combined, "Fire!"

The energy beam was launched, but quickly a Mirror Coat attack was used and it reflected back at the rangers. Danny and the rangers fell back and demorphed. Danny smacked into the trees while Mika, Jenna and Amii landed on top of each other while Derik and Jack fell in the water. Meantrix laughed, knowing that this will be the end for them and that his armor caused no damage to anything. Jack grumbled as he swam back to the shore, drenched.

"Yo, bitch!" said Jack jumping up and kicking Meantrix. Meantrix stood there as Jack kicked him and fell backwards.

"My foot!" yelled Jack. He was in excruciating pain and didn't know what to do. He couldn't even get up and he was rolling across the ground. Derik got up and ran toward Jack as he saw this, "Jack!"

Amii, Mika, and Jenna took out their old weapons and attacked them with those.

"Psybeam!" yelled Amii as she summoned her Psy Staff.

The rainbow beam blast hit Meantrix with some damage, "So, using your original powers from the past, eh?"

SMACK! Amii flew so far that she hit some building far away from here. Jenna and Mika both came up to finish off Meantrix using Pooch Claws and Chu Daggers, however the attacks were "useless".

Derik grumbled as he grabbed his Steel Wings. He jumped up from the ground and used his attacks on him. There wasn't even a scratch. Meantrix threw him and literally threw him so hard, that he hit a huge tree, leaving Danny to finish the job.

"Okay, Overtech Flame Sword!" said Danny, "Leaf Blade!"

Meantrix laughed, "Like you, your friends are weak."

Suddenly, his Overtech weapon ignited in flames and his Leaf Blade turned green.

"Solarbeam! Spiral Flamethrower!"

A spiral attack hit Meantrix with some damage. He covered his chest armor, seeing a huge dent in the chest armor.

"Wow, I never expected that!" said Meantrix, "Now, it's time for a Hyper Beam!" 

The orange beam was heading so close, that as soon as Danny began to dodge it… it was too late. A huge explosion occurred. However, he wasn't harmed. Meantrix quivered as he saw Danny. He was glowing red from the top to the bottom.

"What is this?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, a red beam came out from the clouds. He was shocked so hard, that he vanished.

"Danny!" yelled the rangers.

"Ha ha," said Meantrix, "Your leader is gone and now I Meantrix, can stop you!"

Jack still trying to walk couldn't, "I think we should retreat!" 

"Well, I don't think so. Danny didn't," said Derik.

"Look at the situation here," said Amii, "Danny disappeared by some unknown force. We should!" 

"I'm not going," said Derik, "He made a huge dent in that armor!"

"Derik, quit it. We got to move," said Amii.

"Sorry, I'm staying," said Derik.

Suddenly, Mika knocked him out with her Pooch Claw, "Sorry."

Derik and Amii picked up Jack, "Mika, try a shadow attack!"

Mika nodded, "Ninjitsu! Shadow Bomb!"

A huge black bomb appeared in front of Meantrix as they left.

"Where did they go?" asked Meantrix, and then he saw multi-colored beams from the smoke.

"Damn!" yelled the monster.

Machine Fortress…

"Where the hell is Danny?" asked Baronaw.

"That's what I like to find out," said Vahsti, "At least we have one ranger crippled. Meantrix, return!"

"Got it," said Meantrix over the intercom.

Meteor Falls…

Jack was now lying on the medical bed with his left foot hanging high. Sean looked at it by a scan and sighed.

"Well," said Jack.

"You broke your ankle," said Sean, "Luckily for me, it's an easy heal."

He took out something he invented. It was a blue handgun with a teal laser beam inside, "This shouldn't hurt."

A light blue beam came from the laser, healing his foot within seconds.

"Thanks," said Jack, moving his foot without pain.

"Where's Danny?" asked Max with curiosity as Jack got out of the bed.

"Danny disappeared by a red light from the sky," said Jenna.

"A red light?" asked Claydol, "Where's the scroll?"

"It's in the translator," said Sean.

"Where's the Battlizer morphers?" asked Claydol.

"In Danny's room," said Amii.

Everyone ran toward the main command center of Meteor Falls with a scroll of some sort.

"This is it!" said Claydol.

Sean took it and began to read while the rangers listened intently.

"Whoever has bonded well with the Overtech Crystal will become strong. Whoever has heart, will have courage. Whoever has courage has the power to fight for the sake of all. That's Danny!" said Sean.

"That means the Battlizer is awakened," said Claydol, "But Danny must find the energy to do so!"

Somewhere Unknown…

Danny woke up to see where he was. He was in a barren desert, away from all civilization. He turned around to see a ruby crimson pyramid glowing in darkness.

"You got to be kidding me," said Danny.

"_**DANIEL DRAGONFLY!"**_

Danny looked up in response.

"_**ARE YOU READY TO ACTIVATE THE TRUE POWER?"**_

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Thought you weren't expecting that were you? Well, it's nice to see that Danny disappeared into his dream while the rangers were being rolled over by Vahsti's monster. Speaking of that, yeah, now you know Baronaw has a wife and an ex. Only **ONE** more henchmen to come out, but he won't show up for another couple of episodes.

But, I was looking at my Episode List, and the new zords are coming! We'll I shouldn't have said it. But, if you look online, you'll see.

Now, the **QUIZ STILL STANDS- **

What episode did the Ohranger Robo appear? 1, 2, or 7? Answer will be revealed in Chapter 27 if NO ONE gets it.

And a new one, just for kicks.

A function is a relation in math, right? Well, how do you test for not also a function, but the inverse of a function? Winner receives an In Space storyline.


	26. Flames of a Phoenix Part 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 26…

Half-way through officially, and a shout out to Psyduck. Happy Anniversary of Poke Rangers Johto!

4 more till the movie, so let's keep it rolling!

* * *

**Last time on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive…**

_**Danny was tired and dozed off to realize that some power is awakened. In the meantime, we learned that the Machine Fortress were actually HUMANS. They speak to Queen Vahsti, Baronaw's ex, who sends Metatranix and the armor was so thick only Danny's old Green Ranger powers and Overtech Powers made a dent, which other rangers could have done. But, a red beam took Danny to a barren desert and the rangers realize that Danny's Battlizer power is close at hand… What will happen? Find out on Part 2!

* * *

**_

Barren Desert of the Ancients…

Danny was walking and going into stupors constantly. His head was spinning due to the intense heat. It was hotter than the desert in Hoenn! He hit his head on the sand and got up. He saw what he was looking at.

"I… hope… I… know… what… I… am doing!" he said as he was breathing heavily. His palms were sweaty and his head was melting from the heat. He was walking like he was a drunk. Soft dramatic music is being played in the background as he was walking toward the ruby pyramid that started shining with crimson and red light. He looked in astonishment to see this. It got bigger than ever.

"How long is this wretched… trip?" asked Danny.

"_**ONE HUNDRED MILES, DANIEL!"**_

"100?" asked Danny, "The desert in Hoenn is about half the size! How am I supposed to go on? I'll die before I reach it!"

"_**THAT'S WHY THERE WILL BE A VEHICLE WAITING FOR YOU TO TAKE YOU TO THE PYRAMID IN ABOUT 50 MILES!"**_

"I might as well start walking," said Danny with a groan.

* * *

_(cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Super Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny… Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn.)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)

* * *

_

**Chapter 26: Flames of a Phoenix Part 2**

Meteor Falls…

"Okay," said Amii, "We need to find Danny. I say we look around the region to find him. What do you say?"

Jack and Jenna looked at each other and turned to Amii both saying, "I would have to agree."

Derik and Mika also nodded and agreed to that statement.

"We just got to hope that Baronaw does not send that monster down," said Sean.

"Actually, Sean from the looks of it, I don't think it was Baronaw who made it," said Claydol.

Suddenly, the alarm rang and the rangers saw Metatranix along with Queen Vahsti.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Derik.

"That's Queen Vahsti," said Claydol, "Baronaw's ex-wife!"

"Ex-wife?" asked Jenna, "What a screwed up family!"

"Amii, go find Danny's Battlizer morphers just in case he comes back. Something tells me he was sent to grab that power," said Sean.

"Right," said Amii, teleporting away.

"Let's assemble," said Jack.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

(Four way split-screen of the four rangers morphing)

* * *

Barren Desert…

Danny still continued running through the wretched desert. He ran so fast that his heart was pumping a mile a minute.

"Wait a minute, I doubt if there is a vehicle going to be here," he said.

"_**KEEP RUNNING,"  
**_

Danny kept running still out of breath as he saw the pyramid closer to him. Danny still could not breathe trying to figure out how to get out of this wretched place. Danny then collapsed on the dirt. He had gone only five miles and he was completely wiped out.

"_**YOU CAN USE YOUR OVERTECH RANGER POWERS, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT?"**_

Danny looked at him and was so queasy he couldn't talk, "You mean I could have used my Overtech Jet Cycle? You tricked me!"

"_**YES, I DID! I WAITED FOR YOU TO SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN DO THIS!"  
**_

"That was a mean trick," said Danny, "Going Into Overdrive!"

(Clip of Danny morphing)

"Overtech Jet Cycle!"

The red motorcycle arrived. He hopped on and drove toward the crimson pyramid. He thought this was too easy… or so he thought.

* * *

Amii's Mansion…

Amii quickly rushed into the mansion and went into Danny's room. Her mother and father wondered what was going on, but she said not to worry about it because Danny forgot something. She got up to his room where she saw the ruby box on the dresser. She opened it to see a crimson glow coming from the box. She closed it and went back downstairs.

"Bye mom, bye dad," said Amii rushing out the door.

"Why do I have a feeling Amii has been keeping secrets?" asked her mom.

"You know teenagers these days. They will never tell their parents anything anymore," said her father dialing their butler, "Freddie? Get me Tequila please."

"Yes, Master James," he said, hanging up the phone.

Meteor Falls…

Amii got back with the Battlizer case and then turned to the screen. Jack and the others are having their hands full.

"I'm heading out!" she said teleporting, "Going Into Overdrive!"

(Clip of Amii morphing)

* * *

Slateport City…

Amii teleported to the ground and kicked Metatranix in the chest with her foot and attacked Queen Vahsti immediately without any hesitation; her face was now angry and more anxious to kill the Overtech Ranger.

"How dare you!" she spat.

"Meep," said Amii, as she was slashed by her staff.

Pink bolts came at Amii from Vahsti. Amii jumped up as quickly as she could.

"Overtech Sword!" yelled Amii.

Slash after Slash and still she wasn't being destroyed. However, as quick as Amii was, she knew her agile abilities will find a way. She stabbed Vahsti causing her to fall back and land on the ground with her staff flying into Amii's hand.

"My staff!" said Vahsti.

The others who were preoccupied saw this and turned to see Amii shoot the pink electron bolts at Metatranix. He cringed in pain as he felt the blast. Suddenly, she was punched in the face and the staff was given back to her.

"Oh crap," said Amii.

In the meantime Danny was heading toward the pyramid on the Overtech Cycle and just when the heat was not enough. A huge worm appeared as it attacked the motorcycle. Danny flew off as he saw the worm. The worm opened up to see spiral teeth around the interior. Danny quickly got back on and ran, however the worm was coming.

"Oh man," said Danny, "Why me? Why me? Why me?"

Suddenly, seven worms appeared around him. Danny gasped and yelled for his life.

"NO!" yelled Danny.

_(commercial break)

* * *

_

_(commercial end)_

Barren Desert…

Danny looked up in the sky to see all of them shoot Sludge Bombs at him. He dodged them as quickly as he could to get to his Overtech Jet Cycle. He cut through them and went through to the crimson pyramid.

"I got to get the Battlizer energy for my friends! I owe them more than I do myself," said Danny, "I have to do this. Otherwise, there will be problems!"

Suddenly, a huge screen appeared in the sky of how his friends were being beaten down and how Amii was pinned by Queen Vahsti.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Danny.

"_**THAT IS QUEEN VAHSTI. SHE IS BARONAW'S EX-WIFE AND TIME DIMENSION TRAVELER!"**_

"You mean she can make monsters that can come from the future?" asked Danny.

"_**EXACTLY. AND YOUR FRIENDS ACTUALLY DID SOME DAMAGE TO THAT MONSTER. BUT, THEY AREN'T GOING TO LAST LONG."  
**_

The worms kept coming toward Danny as he put on more gas. He had one of those adrenaline rushes going through his head as he went on the left side of the worms. More worms came up and wind was howling around Danny. Danny rolled his eyes underneath his helmet.

"Could today get any worse?" he yelled.

The tornado was picking up speed and very fast.

* * *

In the meantime, Jack and Derik were being tossed aside by Vahsti and so were Mika and Jenna, leaving Amii to stop them. She knew their weak spots, but every five seconds it was blow after blow.

"Okay, do you want to use the Overtech Rocket Wheel?" asked Amii.

"I don't see why not," said Derik.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel!" said the rangers.

The rocket wheel was deployed and it aimed at Metatranix. Amii got inside and pressed the launch button.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel, fire!"

The rocket began to glow yellow as it hit Metatranix, but he used his muscles and held the rocket. Amii gasped as she sees the rocket hit her friends. Vahsti nodded as she also made the Super Overtech Cannon from what she saw from the past and future.

"So," said Vahsti, "Remember this?"

"How?" asked Jack, "OH SHIT!"

The rocket was launched at them and Amii was inside. She ejected and fell with her friends as the rocket exploded on them. The rangers began to glow green as the green grid appeared all over them and their uniforms disappeared.

"Damn," said Jack.

"We can't beat these guys," said Derik.

"There has to be another way," said Mika.

"I agree," said Jenna.

"Danny, hurry up," said Amii.

* * *

Barren Desert…

"Okay, running for no reason was first, attacked by worms was next, now I'm being attacked by tornados and worms. I hate this quest!" yelled Danny.

He finally got to the crimson pyramid. He found a way inside. There was a secret motion detector that allowed a part of the pyramid on the bottom to slide back then to the left. He walked in and looked at the place. It was crimson everywhere shining brightly. He saw a huge staircase and a star on top with a gem.

"Sweet!" said Danny.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could.

* * *

An hour later…

He got up there and looked at the energy. He picked it up and suddenly a crimson beam shot down from the sky to see a stone head sculpture of an ancient warrior.

"_**TAKE THE ENERGY! AND PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! OH AND TAKE ME AS WELL!"**_

"You were the voice talking to me? Who are you?" asked Danny.

"_**THAT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER IN TIME!" **_

Danny pressed the green button and he was instantly teleported back to Slateport. His friends were now bleeding from the attacks. Jack looked up and saw Danny in red and crimson light. He saw his Overtech Brace turned crimson, like the replicas he found in his dream.

"Sweet," snickered Derik.

"Going Into Overdrive!" said Danny.

(CLIP: Danny transforming)

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

Danny inserted the crimson energy.

"Phoenix Battlizer, activate!" said Danny, "If that's what it is called!"

Suddenly, the dark clouds formed in the sky. Metatranix and Vahsti were now scared and shivering in fear as a crimson beam hit Danny. He began to have crimson armor on his arms and legs. He also had crimson armor on the chest with a ruby star in the front and crimson wings with fire coming out of them. The helmet was also the head of a crimson Moltres. He stretched out his left hand as a ball of fire became a Fire Sword.

"Phoenix Battlized Ranger!" said Danny.

The other Overtech Rangers awed at the scene. Danny stood there putting his fists together.

"Let's finish this," said Danny.

His Fire Sword launched fire at Metatranix. He felt excruciating pain in its chest. Danny jumped up and with his fire sword. His Fire Sword slashed Metatranix's chest armor and his quick stabs literally burned holes through his armor. Metatranix gasped as Danny grabbed his Overtech Flame Sword.

"What the hell?" asked Metatranix.

"You're going down," said Danny, "Phoenix Flame Crash!"

Both swords slashed Metatranix in the chest as he fell down and landed on the dirt.

"And to finish off, Phoenix Battlizer! Sky Attack!"

Orange flames came out of his armor forming into a Phoenix as it hit and slaughtered the monster. Metatranix groaned as he exploded into a million pieces. Danny looked at Vahsti and snarled, "What an asshole!"

"I'm not the asshole," said Vahsti, "Hephaestus!"

The old technician appeared, "Poppi, launch!"

The gizmo launched electron particles. The ship launched an emerald beam and now Metatranix was the size of a skyscraper.

The other rangers got up and nodded to each other.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

"Right!" said the rangers.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

(CLIP: Five way split screen transformation sequence)

"Sharpedo Bay," said Danny.

"Kyogre Zord," said Mika.

The Sharpedo Bay arrived as well as the Kyogre zord. The Sharpedo Bay opened up the top, revealing the Moltres zord.

"Overtech Zord 5, launch!" said Danny.

The Moltres Zord came out of the Sharpedo fortress. The mouth opened up and so did the top part to reveal Bayleef and Whiscash.

"Overtech Zord 4, launch!" said Jack.

"Overtech Zord 3, launch!" said Derik.

Both zords launched out and into the ground while the sides opened to reveal Electivire and Jynx.

"Overtech Zord 2, launch!" said Amii.

"Overtech Zord 1, launch!" said Jenna.

The zords were launched. The Sharpedo Bay headed back to base leaving the five to go at Metatranix.

"Okay! Initiate Assembly!" said Danny.

In a four-way split screen the Overtech Megazord was formed with the final piece on top.

"Assembly Complete, Overtech Megazord!"

"Assemble, Queen Titan Megazord," said Mika.

The Kyogre transformed into the Queen Megazord and combined with the Overtech Megazord.

"Overtech Titan Megazord, ready!" said the rangers.

Metatranix smashed the armor of the Megazord as it began to fall off and land on the ground.

"Arceus," said Danny.

"Well, we need to find another way," said Jack, "Solarbeam!"

The white beam came out of the chest armor and smacked Metatranix with the beam. However, its fire and metal attacks hit every single time.

"Damn," said Amii.

"_**DANNY, I SENT SOMETHING TO METEOR FALLS. INCLUDING MYSELF, IT'S A SURPRISE!"**_

Danny heard him with a weird look and pressed the intercom.

"Sean, is there something in Meteor Falls, like the zord bay?" asked Danny.

"Why?" asked Sean, "Just our previous zords are there."

"Just check," said Danny.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Sean and Claydol headed to the zord bay. Sean's mouth dropped as he saw a huge hole in the cave with light coming down to see a Magmar zord in the cannon.

"It's a new zord," said Sean, "Okay, I'm launching it!"

Sean pressed a button. Outside, a red beam came out of the cave and it headed to Slateport City. Jack's eyes were glued to the Magmar Battle Zord that just came out.

* * *

"I'm going in," said Danny.

Danny got in the Battlized Zord. It had a red star in the back with main controls.

"Okay," said Danny, "Fire Punch!"

SMACK!

Metatranix groaned as he fell down on the dirt. Another punch was made. Magmar's hands extended to the ground.

"Flaming Kicks!" said Danny.

The Battle Zord went around as the feet hit Metatranix in the face and then a huge foot smacked the monster.

"Fire Blast!" yelled Danny.

The flames were so intense that Metatranix couldn't take the heat. Therefore, it was destroyed. The Battle Zord did a finishing pose as well as the Overtech Titan Megazord.

"Thanks," said Jack.

Danny nodded, "Anytime."

* * *

Meteor Falls…

"Out of all the things that has happened to me, you had to do it!" said Baronaw.

"Please forgive me," said Vahsti.

"I shouldn't," said Baronaw, "Hopefully Hephaestus is done! Now, that I have a battlized ranger to deal with!"

Suddenly, Hephaestus came and smiled, "Project X is…"

There was a moment of silence, and Hephaestus smiled, "Complete."

Baronaw smiled and then it turned into a chuckle, then an evil laugh.

"Those rangers will never see what is going on," said Baronaw.

Seashore House…

"Well, got to admit," said Jack, "The Battlizer looked awesome."

"Yeah," said Danny, sipping some hot tea.

"Well," said Amii, "Now that we have more power, Baronaw has to be furious right now."

Sean who was typing on the laptop nodded to himself as he heard her statement, "True. But, something tells me whatever he's doing; he's probably not going to do a good job."

There was silence in the room and then Jack looked at what Sean was doing, "What are you doing?"

"Making your new cannon, well designing it," said Sean.

Mika edged over to see there was seven holes in the black tray and the cannon was crimson red.

"What is it?" asked Mika.

"The Overdrive Bazooka, if it gets finished on time before Baronaw does what he just did today," said Sean.

Suddenly, Butch and Steve were playing tug-of-war with Geki and Sid with a huge rope and suddenly part of the ceiling collapsed on top of them.

"You know," said Sara, cleaning up the table, "You will have to pay for that too."

**End of Chapter…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Project X is finally done! And the worst part is, it's crushing the rangers like paper and rocks. If it doesn't stop now, the Machine Fortress's NEW army and their UPGRADES will cause them to create havoc. Can Sean's new weapon help the rangers before another catastrophe? Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 27- A New Model of Machine Monsters **

A/N: So, yay! Danny's Battlizer is introduced. Lucky for me, the next weapon as you saw is mentioned and the rangers will get upgrades, but I am not sure when to do so. Anyway, here's what I need to tell you:

Chapter 6 of Poke Rangers Biomic Soldiers is up. I have finally decided to develop more, but that was only a little bit of development, so if you want to see what's going on, please do. And if there's anyway into developing the series into something more like this one, it can help too.

What you will see the 2nd half-

1. Crossovers (34-35, 41-42)

2. A New Ranger (movie coming soon)

3. New Zords (coming soon)

4. The Final Henchmen

All is what you will see from now till Chapter 50. Anyway, my Math midterm's tomorrow so I need to leave! Peace!


	27. A New Model of Machine Monsters

A/N: Here's Chapter 27…. This is where I introduce the new weapon that will be introduced. You'll love it! 

Machine Fortress…

"So, what's Project X?" asked Vahsti.

"Yeah?" asked Tekla, "Come on, my hubby."

Vahsti rolled her eyes, "Oh give me a break."

Somehow, they were stopped by two junkheads that said, "Give me a break! Give me a break! Give me a piece of that Kit-Kat Bar!"

Vahsti zapped them and destroyed them. Queen Tekla got furious with her and smacked her upside the head, "Those were entertainers."

"Oh," said Vahsti.

The Machine Fortress looked at each other as they saw a huge green capsule machine like device.

"What is it?" asked Bolt.

"Project X: The way of making new machine monsters!" said Baronaw.

"And as a result of our wonderful celebration, it's time to make a Neon Monster. Thanks to the Neon Crystal we picked up from the other galaxy we conquered," said Hephaesuts.

The crystal was glowing in multi-colors as it was put on top, "This will also give us enhanced upgrades as well, once I know how to calibrate it."

"Okay," said Baronaw.

"First we will choose Scyther DNA, and Electivire DNA and voila!" said Hephaestus.

He took the tubes and shoved it down the machine monster machine. After a couple of hours, it was a metallic Electivire with Scyther blades, wings, and claws.

"I introduce to you: The Bug Zapper!" said Hephaestus, "Scythzapper!"

Scythzapper came out and laughed, "I zap so many bugs, my next mission should be a classic." 

"Great," said Baronaw, "You must defeat the Overtech Poké Rangers, then we will talk."

"Yo comprendo," said Scythzapper.

"But, I want to put my words into action later and send some MJs to finish them off," said Baronaw.

"I say wear them out, and then tear them later," said Hephaesuts, "It should work."

Sprocket and Bolt laughed with Manacle beside them.

"Sprocket, you may lead our team into battle," said Baronaw.

Sprocket smiled in a zealous mood, "With pleasure!"

_(cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Danny and the others take out their weapons)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Super Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny… Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn.)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 27: A New Model of Machine Monsters**

Seashore House…

Danny and Jack were once again there having a couple of drinks and talking to their other ranger friends long distance to see how they were. Sean was working on the ranger's new weapon in a corner where no one could see him. Mika was working at the Seashore House as well as Jenna and Zack playing basketball in the back. Amii and Derik were talking about their plans today as well as Max and Colleen and what was going to happen. Geki and Sid were clumsy as they tried to help Mika with the smoothie machine, but however they made more of a mess by just touching it. Butch and Steve tried to help fix the mess, but it got messier and the floor was filled with pink, green, and blue liquid all over the floor. Sara rolled her eyes as Mika went to grab a mop. Mika also printed a white sign that said 'Out of Order' on the front of the smoothie machine as she began to clean up the mess.

In the meantime, Jack's eyes widened as he heard what he gotten from a former ranger.

"Really? You're coming? When? Great! Yeah, I'll talk to you later. Yeah, see ya," said Jack, hanging up his cell.

"Now who was that?" asked Danny.

"Um, some former ranger is coming to Hoenn," said Jack.

"And?" asked Danny, "Who? Eddie? Anthony? Sabrina? Aly? Mel? Who?"

Jack chuckled, "I am not at liberty to say."

"Oh come on!" said Danny.

"Seriously, I got a call from a former friend that is coming to Hoenn. He's supposed to make a surprise entry. He's supposed to be here around two weeks from now. So, I think," said Jack.

"Damn," said Danny, "I'm dying to know." 

In the meantime, Jenna launched another lay-up at the basket and got another two points causing Zack to lose again.

"How come I can never beat you at basketball?" asked Zack.

"Because you don't have the good skills I have," said Jenna.

Suddenly, their communicators were going off. Danny went to the back with the others.

"Rangers, the MJs are back. Take care of them," said Claydol.

"Speaking of upgrading machines, how's the Bazooka coming along?" asked Danny.

"I have the prototype done and I have the materials. All I need to do is now build the bucket of bolts and you got yourself a new weapon. But, if there is an army of them outside, I think my project can hold," said Sean.

Zack, Colleen and Max all nodded in response as they turned to the Overtech Rangers.

"Well, I guess all ten of us are going to protect the city again. Let's go," said Danny.

The teenagers dashed out of the building and saw the MJs at the Slateport Market stealing various types of wine and burning them. Danny and the other rangers looked at each other with Colleen and Zack looking at each other in a clueless tone. The MJs looked and gasped. They all screamed to attack them.

"Remember, aim for their battery box," said Danny.

"Right," said the rangers.

"Okay," said Colleen and Zack.

Danny charged at them with full force. He took out the Flame Sword he had from his morpher and charged in. He sliced some battery boxes with his sword and fell backwards. He saw one of them punch him, but he kicked the machine with his left foot and swung his right foot toward his face, causing the monster to crash into a market and blow up.

Jack kicked one of them and punched two of them in the face very hard. He cringed to feel the pain and then saw more MJs coming toward him. Jack went behind them and took out the Razor Cutters and broke their battery boxes.

Derik jumped up and used his Fin Blades on the battery boxes. Derik lifted his leg up and kicked one of them. He flipped over and got rid of his weapons. He took an apple, ate it and slammed the fruit down MJ's battery box, causing the Junkhead to short-circuit.

Amii went in the water with the MJs. She was actually surprised that they can swim in the water. So, with her Electron Chains she got out of the water and electrocuted them to the point where their boxes blew out.

"I guess the machines can't take the voltage, ha!" said Amii, "Perfect once again."

Jenna jumped over a couple of markets as tons of MJs came rampaging through. She threw one of them over into the water, causing electric voltage. Also, more of them came and they all raised up to attack.

"Oh shit!" said Jenna.

She took out the shield from her morpher and the barrier appeared, causing her to fall and land on the ground. Mika smacked them with a wooden stick and kicked one of the Junkheads. The MJ behind her jumped up and threw her down. Her wooden stick was thrown at the MJ's face, making a huge hole. However, now it was going beserk. Turning to see everyone screaming and running for their lives, not noticing that she was there, from her original morpher, and Overtech Brace, she took out the Overtech Blaster and her Blade Blaster and aimed them at the MJs coming full speed.

"I guess it's time for some lasers!" said Mika.

Black and silver beams of energy came from the pistols and shot the Machines. They began to malfunction and self-destruct.

"That was fun!" said Mika.

Sean quickly was on the water, walking on it.

"How could he do that?" asked one MJ.

"Maybe he's a saint!" said the other.

"I normally can't, but since I am a ninja, I can make you drown, but first I will use chi power to stop you," said Sean.

"You can't do that! We're machines!" he said.

"There's a first time for everything!" said Sean, "Heaven Gravity Star! Float Up!"

He raised them up in the air with only his hand and with his other hand, a huge wave smashed them, causing them to fall back, when they went to attack by jumping in the air. They landed next to him, no sooner they threw the first punch. Sean went underwater and got out.

"Water Jutsu, Deep Hole!" said Sean.

Suddenly, the MJs fell in the water, and explosions occurred from underground.

Max was finishing them off one by one. He got up and jumped over the rooftop. His weapon, Kuto came up and looked at him.

'_I think it's time to throw them over. Can you do it?'_

"You're joking right?" asked Max.

Max stretched out the Mewtwo Blade where Kuto used its psychic abilities to throw them over the water. Colleen and Zack both punched the MJs and threw them down.

"I can take it from here Zack. Manectric, Thunder Wave!" said Colleen.

Manectric came out and paralyzed the Junkheads, and then took out another Pokemon.

"Azumarill, use Rain Dance!" said Colleen.

The blue rabbit mouse like Pokemon used Bubblebeam to wet the MJs.

Suddenly, Zack released Elekid, "Thunder!"

A huge lightning bolt destroyed the MJs right were they were. All ten of them came together and looked at each other.

"That was pretty good," said Danny.

Suddenly, Sprocket arrived late as usual.

"So, guys! Isn't this wonderful, oh I am late am I?" asked Sprocket.

"Shut up, snob," said Amii.

"Excuse me!" yelled Sprocket, "I think it's time to send somebody that is powerful!"

She reached for her communicator and pressed a button. Suddenly, Scythzapper came from the ground and his blades were in a fixed position ready to go.

"With the new upgrade now, you guys can't stop us!" said Sprocket, "Neon Power, activate!"

"Neon?" asked the teenagers.

Suddenly, Sprocket began to glow pink. She wore golden armor with a huge black gear in the back. She wore golden boots, a golden helmet and pink stripes within the armor were edged in. She took out her staff and smiled.

"Neon Crystal? That's a crystal not from here!" said Sean.

"For once the nerd did his homework," said Sprocket, "Scythzapper!"

The monster launched an electric bolt at the ten teenagers.

"Colleen! Zack! Get out of here!" said Jenna.

The two of them nodded and left.

"Max!" said Sean, "I need you back at the Seashore House. We have to finish up our project now!"

"What project?" asked Sprocket.

"None of your business!" said Sean.

They teleported to the Seashore House, grabbed the laptop and teleported north of there, leaving the six rangers there. Princess Sprocket left, giving Scythzapper the cue to destroy them. Amii saw Princess Sprocket leave on her pink motorcycle with golden stripes on it.

"I'll take on Miss Prissy. You guys finish him off," said Amii.

"Right," said Danny, "Ready?"

"Ready! Going Into Overdrive!" 

(CLIP: Amii, Mika, Derik, Jack and Jenna morph in five-way split screen. Then, next clip- Danny morphs)

Amii turned to her left wrist, "Overtech Jet Cycle!"

The yellow motorcycle arrived as she got on the motorcycle and took off. She followed the Princess to Route 110 and the forests of Hoenn, she then made a detour to Route 103 and the Altering Cave. Amii got off the chair and went toward the place when suddenly she was greeted by not also Sprocket, but Bolt, Vahsti and Manacle.

"This is a trap!" yelled Amii.

"It so is," said Vahsti, "Neon Power, activate!"

Suddenly, Vahsti began to glow yellow, Manacle began to glow blue and Bolt began to glow green wearing the armor Sprocket had but with Vahsti, yellow stripes, Manacle, blue stripes and Bolt, green stripes.

"Not good," said Amii.

_(Commercial Break)_

_(Commercial End)_

"We have great powers that can finally work to defeat you," said Bolt.

"Wow," said Amii, "What a trap!"

"Exactly," said Vahsti, "Electron Beam!"

A yellow beam came out of her staff. Amii, agile as she was, dodged the beam. Smoke and debris came from the ground. Amii jumped up and took out both her sidearms.

"Overtech Blaster!"

Red beams came out from them and sparks came from their armor. Amii then took both out and slashed Bolt with her sword. Then came up to attack Vahsti and Sprocket with Manacle next. She took her Electron Chains and shocked them. Amii jumped up to see them all damaged.

"Even with Neon Power, you can't stop me," said Amii.

"Weapons, combine!" said Vahsti.

Sprocket's staff folded into two and connected to Vahsti's staff. Prince Bolt's blaster gun went under the staffs and Manacle's sword was on top.

"Fire!" yelled Vahsti.

Amii quickly ran as quickly as she could, but the golden bolt was so fast that the explosion already happened. Amii fell backwards and demorphed as she contacted with the ground. She smacked on the floor and rolled to the left. Vahsti and the others laughed, suddenly they felt a huge hot attack come from the left. They fell backwards. Amii looked up with now blood on her forehead, dripping down to her face when she saw Danny. Danny was in Battlizer armor landing in front of them. Vahsti laughed.

"Wow, once again Romeo saves the day. Come on Machines, we'll retreat for now!" said Vahsti.

They teleported to the machine fortress, which in return left Danny to tend with Amii's wounds and an explanation of what happened just now. Danny demorphed and got Amii to her feet. Then he collapsed again as she once again fell.

"What was that all about?" asked Danny, taking out a napkin to wipe off the blood from her face.

"Well," groaned Amii, "I took after Sprocket to here and then the whole family transformed into Neon Armor." 

"So, they are pretty much rangers, no?" asked Danny.

"Oh yeah," said Amii.

Suddenly, Danny's communicator beeped. Danny got up and activated it.

"Danny, I need your help!" said Jack.

Amii got up to see if she could help.

"Retreat, Jack. We have bigger things to discuss right now," said Danny, clicking on the button to go to Meteor Falls, "Claydol, we need to talk to you this instant!"

"You got it. I'll be waiting," said Claydol.

Danny and Amii clicked their teleportation buttons. In an instant, yellow and red beams enveloped them and went to Meteor Falls.

Meteor Falls…

Danny and the others all teleported, which left Sean with a white cloth over something that the rangers could use, obviously…

"So," said Danny, "We had our first battle with Neon Monsters!"

"Neon?" yelled Claydol, "Oh no!"

There was a moment of silence. During the moment of silence, Claydol would whine intermittently. However, he stopped and the moment of silence that was there was then broken,

"The Neon Crystal is an evil crystal. It was gained from another galaxy away from here. I remember being on that planet, thanks to Rayquaza," said Claydol, "I was there for vacation because I was interested in other galaxies. I met Pegasus, who is the prince of Pegasus: The Planet. Their rival is the Radical Motorcycle Gang, an evil pirate crew that is known for stealing cars and blowing up planets. Anyway, the Neon Crystal gave them upgrades. Lucky for me, the crystal was hidden in a galaxy away from here, thanks to Pegasus. Now, that it's here, we are all gone now!"

"So, the Machine Fortress stole the crystal and now are using it against us," said Danny, "How are we going to defeat it?"

Sean snickered as he turned to the covered weapon, "With this!"

The white sheet was removed to reveal a huge crimson cannon with golden stripes across the exterior and a huge black tray locked in with seven slots with six colored crystals.

"Introducing the Overdrive Bazooka. Using your crystals, you can install them in the slots, then once pushed into the chamber. A huge beam can wipe them out, it's better than the Super Overtech Cannon in a way," said Sean.

"Great," said Jack.

"Well, I hope it works," said Danny, "But, we should try the Rocket Wheel first."

"I agree. Actually, either one should work. I increased the rocket's attack power," said Sean.

Max finally came up as he inserted the targeting scanner next to the trigger, "And you forgot this too!" 

"Great," said Amii, looking into it, "And I can see perfectly with it."

"Maybe, you should be the target seeker when Danny is ready to pull the trigger," said Jack.

"Good thinking, Jack. I got to admit, at least the plans I had weren't as preposterous as yours!" said Danny, chuckling.

"HEY! What does that suppose to mean?" asked Jack.

"I'm kidding," said Danny.

Suddenly, the alarm came up. The rangers saw that Scythzapper was back again.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's use that cannon! Ready?"

"Ready!" said the rangers, "Going Into Overdrive!"

The rangers posed and teleported with the cannon to Slateport City. Scythzapper laughed with Vahsti looking at the rangers.

"Rangers, again? You can't stop me!" said Vahsti, "Nor this guy!" 

Scythzapper posed and groaned, "That battlizer may have damaged my armor. But, I'm more of capable of defeating you." 

The armor showed a huge hole in his body to see his interior. Danny stood in the back with Amii on the right. Jack and Jenna stood next to each other in front of them while Mika and Derik was in the front.

"Overdrive Bazooka!"

"What?" asked Vahsti.

The crimson cannon appeared and all six took out the Overtech Sub-Crystals came out of their buckles and appeared as cylindrical spaces.

"Okay, lock in!" said Danny.

All six were in the black tray, glowing like crazy. Amii turned to the targeting scanner. A huge red creature that looked like Scythzapper was on it.

"Target locked," said Amii.

"Overdrive Bazooka, fire!" said the rangers.

Danny pushed the tray in and two seconds later, a golden energy beam came out of the bazooka, impaling the monster and destroying the Neon Monster.

"Very good," said Vahsti, "Time to grow my certainty, Hephaestus!"

The old technician appeared, launched Poppi and fused it with enlargement particles. The beam was fired and the monster grew ten times bigger.

"Overtech Zords, power up!"

"Kyogre zord, power up!"

The zords arrived and they both combined into Megazords and they both fused together.

"Overtech Titan Megazord, Assembly Complete!"

Scythzapper groaned as he used his sickles on them. The rangers fell down on the ground.

"Solarbeam!" yelled Jack.

"Yeah, right," said Scythzapper.

He quickly dodged the Solarbeam and slashed the Megazord in the chest. The Megazord once again fell down and landed on the dirt.

"Okay," said Danny, "I think it's time!"

"Time for what?" asked Mika.

"A Flamethrower, that's what!"

A huge Flamethrower came out of its chest and burned Scythzapper's armor. However, it wasn't working.

"You're kidding right?" asked the Neon Monster, "Time for a huge X-Scizzor!"

SLASH! SLASH! The Megazord landed and fell down on the pavement of Slateport. Danny turned around and pressed a button.

"Magmar Battle Zord, launch!" said Danny.

At Meteor Falls, the Magmar Battle Zord came out from a rocket and landed on the ground, causing Danny to get in the Battle Zord.

"Okay," said Danny, "Fire Punch!"

Flames came out of his punches, making double hits.

"Fire Blast!" yelled Danny.

The flames suddenly came out. However, Scythzapper blew them away.

"Damn!" said the rangers.

Meteor Falls…

Max got a piece of the ancient paper, finally seeing that page 1 was translated. A picture showed the Magmar Battle Zord combining with the Overtech Titan Megazord.

"Danny, combine with the Overtech Titan Megazord!" said Max.

"Got it, Assemble, Overtech Titan Battle Megazord!" said Danny.

The Magmar Battle Zord combined with the Overtech Titan Megazord. The Magmar's legs shrunk up. The back connected to the back of the Overtech Titan Megazord, making the head of the Magmar zord come from the back to the front making the battle helmet for itself. The arms of the Megazord were on the shoulders of the Overtech Titan Megazord.

"All right," said Amii.

Danny got in his seat, now in Battlizer mode, "Okay, time for a huge Flame Wheel!"

Scythzapper came to attack, when he made the slice, huge wheels of flame came out of the cannon, causing Scythzapper to feel the intensity so much that he was destroyed in a million pieces.

Machine Fortress…

"I hate all of you. Even with the Neon Powers, you're worthless!" said Baronaw.

"Sorry," said Vahsti.

"No sorry from me. The sorry was from Episode 2 of this blasted series!" said Baronaw, closing the door.

Slateport High…

The six Overtech Rangers, Sean and Max were walking out of the school, talking about how weird it was that Baronaw finally got the message. Lucky for them, the rangers felt really happy that this fiasco was now over.

"So," said Danny, "I feel like playing PokeHalo!" 

"So do I," said Jack.

"Great, dibs on Master Chu," said Jenna.

"Not if I get him first," said Mika.

"Uh, yeah, that's why I will win. I'm Rambabe for a reason," said Amii.

"Enough with that," said Danny, patting her on the shoulder, "You haven't brought it up after Episode 10, so…"

"I know shut up," said Amii.

The rangers laughed as the sun began to set.

End of Chapter…

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**When Danny and Amii are picnicking, they see that Baronaw captured Raikou and made the beast a Neon Monster. Amii learns that Raikou is being used as a monster for one reason. What is it? Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 28- Mission: Rescue Raikou**

A/N: Well, for once that was a classic. Well, for me it is a classic, I don't know about you people. But, yeah I need reviews for Biomic Soldiers, even though one of the authors mentioned it was BS in someway… heh heh. But, I also need storylines for that too.

Speaking of winning for storylines- Digimon Lantern 1 aka Femore got the quiz right. The answer was Episode 7: Completed! The Super-Powered Robo, and originally when I drafted this, the Overtech Megazord was supposed to appear in Episode 7.

Either way, here is another quiz question:

Prizes: (choose one)

Beast Force Ranger (Red, Black, Yellow, Green- All Male)

Avian Assault Ranger (Red, Black, Blue or Yellow- Blue: Female)

In Space Storyline Centered on: Black

In Space Storyline Centered on: Red

Biomic Soldiers Chapter 12 Storyline Centered on: Larry (Green Ranger)

In Magiranger Stage 5: Fall In Love (Spell: Maagi Magiiro), what is Houka (pink-21) trying to do that makes her youngest brother Kai (red-17) very angry?

1. She tries to help her brother by hooking up with his soccer manager (who's 18)

2. She tries to help her brother by getting mystical honey

3. She blows him away with her MagiPink powers of the Wind Element

4. She cleans books for him

Quiz 2: In Kanto, which city is known as "Shining, Golden Land of Commerce?"

Anyway, I'll talk to you later…


	28. Mission: Rescue Raikou

A/N: Here's Chapter 28. Using the FLY Pentop Computer, it will be a lot faster to update the computer. So, I hope you are happy! In the meantime, let's continue… However, I need RAM so I am writing on paper and typing on computer.

* * *

Route 113…

A mysterious lightning bolt was striking fast toward the ground. An explosion occurred and the legendary Pokemon sprung out from the smoke. He roared as he took off from the lightning carrying a knapsack, which was awkward. Inside there were five golden gems in the sack. He was the seeker after all he owned the Overtech Rangers secret power and the secret stuff.

(NOTE: If you seen PRZ and the golden gems, you'll know what's coming)

However, suddenly he was captured by a couple of Metallic Junkheads and he teleported, with the golden gems hidden in the storms of the route. What do they want with the legendary Pokemon we know as…?

Raikou!

* * *

_(cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(A golden streak appears across the sky)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Super Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; The Ultra Overtech Cannon was also used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny… Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn.)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 28: Mission: Rescue Raikou

* * *

**

Seashore House…

Once again our ranger heroes were at the Seashore House to have some fun with the new game called, "I'm Perfect. Deal with It!" The game was known to be useful to describe personality of a lot of things. The object is to win as much reputation as you can in order to win.

But, either way, everyone knew that Amii was going to win as she rolled the die. Immediately, Amii moved five spaces on the board and picked up the card.

"Okay! Damn! I go back to the pit! This sucks," said Amii, moving her character on the board.

Meanwhile, Geki slipped and fell while the smoothie came over and hit Sid. Sid landed backwards on to Butch and then he fell on Steve, then it hit Colleen, who knocked out the power supply. The lights turned off and Amii rolled her eyes in distress.

"You're kidding right?" asked Amii.

Colleen came out of the back and she raised her finger to Geki. Geki smiled as she came up to him.

"I hope you know how to turn on the power supply," said Colleen.

Geki shook his head, "Ask somebody else. I don't know!"

Sarah got out of the back and tapped Colleen on the shoulder, "Call Sean, he knows how."

Colleen nodded as she went to the back to call Sean. Geki turned to Amii, Jenna and Mika who were playing the game.

"Uh, can I join?" asked Geki.

"No," said Amii, "Sorry."

"Can I watch?" asked Geki.

"Get lost," said Mika.

"I'm sorry," said Geki.

Jenna turned to see Geki whimper like a Poochyena, but Amii forced her head back to the game board, without breaking any bones.

"Focus, Jenna," said Amii.

Jenna rolled her eyes as she turned to Geki.

"Sorry Geki, we're in the middle of a game. Maybe next time," said Jenna.

Geki looked down at the floor and sighed, "Oh. Okay."

He went to go call his friends on his phone when he tripped and fell on the floor. Amii burst out laughing as Mika and Jenna looked at each other and turned to Geki. Geki gave a thumb up to show that he was okay. He was getting up and they smacked Amii upside the head.

"Sorry," said Amii, "Let's continue."

* * *

Machine Fortress…

King Baronaw stood in shock as he saw the greatest thing on Earth, and well it was more of a legendary Pokemon. Raikou was lying down on the floor, unconscious.

"I got to admit. This is the greatest thing I have ever done!" said Baronaw, "Zap the soul of the legendary beast to make a Machine Monster!"

Queen Tekla nodded in agreement, "Well, I got to admit, this is great!"

Prince Bolt laughed in response, "I think it is a great idea!"

Princess Sprocket gave a weak smile, "We might as well try this scheme!"

"The Overtech Rangers are going to have a laugh at this," said Vahsti.

"Are you sure?" asked Hephaestus.

"It HAS to work," said Baronaw, "In order to succeed, we have to use Raikou's energy to cause a major blackout!"

"A major important thing we must do is distract the rangers while we do this!" said Tekla.

"Agreed," said Baronaw, "Send the MJs to cause as much havoc as possible!"

It was one of those times where Baronaw could only do is laugh and laugh until the Stantler came home.

Seashore House…

Colleen and the other rangers walked to the arcade.

"Hey, I challenge you to a game of DDR!" said Mika.

"Fine," said Colleen, with a sigh, "Whatever you say."

Amii and Jenna were also playing on the DDR Machine. The three Overtech Rangers, Max and Sean were all at the gym working out. Danny was breathing hard as he went on the weight bench machine. He loved it so much that he continued to burn more calories than the average man. Meanwhile, the game was over and the female rangers stepped down and sat next to Danny. Amii kissed Danny on the lips as he finished up.

"So, hot-shot," said Danny, "What's up?"

"Just wanted to know how my hot boyfriend was!" said Amii with a smile, "And how is he doing today!"

"Your boyfriend is doing fine," said Danny, getting up, "Let me get washed up!"

A few minutes later, Danny came out of the bathroom with a clean smile on his face. The intense clean smell of body wash somewhat seduced Amii to leave with him. They waved goodbye to the others and walked out. However, little did they know that they are being watched by a couple of MJs.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

"Look," said Tekla.

Danny and Amii quickly were driving on the peaceful side of Route 110, which landed to Route 103 to have a picnic.

"I think it's time to crash their party. What do you say?" asked Baronaw.

* * *

Route 103…

Amii and Danny sat together on a nice picnic in the meadow, eating and having fun with each other when suddenly they heard the sound of mechanical movement. Danny turned around and grumbled.

"Oh shit," said Danny, "It's Manacle and MJs!"

"Attack," said Manacle.

The MJs came to attack. Danny used a quick tornado kick that smacked one of the MJs and he used a sidekick to attack one of their battery boxes. Amii jumped from a tree to finish off the rest, but the battery boxes were not just be chopped by hand and foot. They needed some kind of firepower.

"Let's go," said Danny.

"Right," said Amii.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

(CLIP: Danny and Amii both transforming into their ranger costumes)

(cue action music)

Both rangers posed and began to fight the MJs. Quickly, both rangers raised their hand to their visors and pulled out their weapons.

"Overtech Flame Sword!"

"Overtech Electron Chains!"

The fight began. Using her Electron Chains as whips to smack her enemies down to scrap metal, Danny and Amii successfully finished them off. Danny's flame sword fought more of them. He flipped backwards and finished off the rest, leaving Manacle.

"Neon Power!"

He transformed into his armor and growled in rancor, "Prepare to be eradicated!"

"Eradicated? Right!" said Danny.

"I think he said raticated instead," said Amii, "Like usual, he says things that don't make perfect sense!"

Manacle grumbled in response to Amii's message, "And you fall just like usual."

"As usual. You have fallen to us, 27-zip," said Amii.

"Um, that's chapter wise," said Danny.

"Whatever," said Amii, "What were you really saying?"

"I mean you should have died back in Episode 2," said Manacle.

"Great," said Danny, "Too bad you'll fail you ass wipe!"

Suddenly, the other four rangers arrived and took out their weapons.

"You'll surely pay for treachery," said Manacle.

"Treachery?" asked Danny, "That doesn't make sense!"

"Damn… I don't know what to say," said Manacle.

"Human," said Jenna without any remorse.

"What did you say?" asked Manacle.

"I mean a cyborg! Human with robotic parts!" said Jenna.

Manacle crossed his arms. He couldn't believe he was hearing this, especially from the Pink Ranger.

"Excuse me?" asked Manacle.

Jenna coughed, "We all know that the Neon Armor is covering all the bloody gashes on your body. So, it's assumed that you are a human," said Jenna, "Just admit. You want to kill your own race."

Manacle shook his head, "I never harmed my race and never will. I conquered and killed millions of races! I have no urge to die!" said Manacle.

Jenna laughed, "Well, we know that you have _compassion_," she said.

Manacle stopped dead and took out his sword, "I can't take this anymore!"

He disappeared back to the ship.

"I guess we need to leave him again," said Danny.

"Whatever," said Amii as she began to yawn; She yawned so loud that it was ultimately obnoxious, "Sorry. I'm taking a power nap. I will talk to you guys later."

"See ya," said Danny.

Amii's Mansion…

It was about 5:00 pm near dinner as she went to take a nice wonderful sleep. However, an hour passed and she woke up to hear nothing but silence. She turned to the remote control and tried to turn the TV on, but it wasn't working.

"Okay, let's try the lamp," said Amii.

She crawled over to the lamp and pulled the golden chain. The light bulb didn't turn on.

She went to the drawer, "I might as well look at my wonderful, cute journal."

No sooner she reached for it, she felt something. She took it out to reveal a picture frame of Rayquaza, the Sky Pillar command center with Claydol and her friends. Mewtra was also in the picture with a cut-and-paste Max that was digitally inserted, all in ranger form. She smiled and put the golden frame down. She looked at her silver buckler with her golden Abra coin inserted. Also, her red Blade Blaster was there just in case someone got inside the house.

Speaking of the devil, she heard the door slam. In quick motions, everything was put back but her Blade Blaster. She heard the sound of creaking as each foot came in contact with the step. Her hands were quivering as the Blade Blaster pointed to the door. The door opened and Danny had his Overtech Blaster aimed at Amii as well.

"I tried calling you," said Danny.

"You tried calling me? My communicator was off," said Amii, now realizing that she put her pink communicator in the secret drawer and her yellow one was in the same place. She took out the yellow communicator and looked at Danny shyly.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," said Amii.

Danny nodded sitting on her bed, looking at her Photo Gallery.

"You took the pictures from the very beginning?" asked Danny.

"I still do, but when you were away and before you came here when the Poke Rangers Legacy started. I took newspaper articles and pictures. I put them here. It made me feel really happy as a person. You know what I mean, right?" asked Amii.

Danny nodded, "Well Amii, ever since I came into your life, you changed. A lot," he said with a smile on his face.

"Really?" asked Amii.

Her voice was soft, sweet and her cheeks were red like she was about to blush.

"No doubt about it," said Danny.

Suddenly, both brushed their lips against them and when he rolled on top of her, Amii stopped him.

"Mind you that this is a Rated T fic?" asked Amii.

"I know. But does making out count as Rated M?" asked Danny.

"Why Daniel Dragonfly! Out of all people, I can't believe it," said Amii, who was sarcastically appalled at what he said.

"Can't believe what?" asked Danny.

"Can't believe you said that!" said Amii.

Danny chuckled as long as Amii smiled. He brushed her hair with his left hand. He held her as the rain came down like a waterfall and thunder that rumbled and roared like a panther. Hours passed as they slept as it was now 8:00 pm. Danny was on his back with Amii's head on top of his shirt. His hazel eyes suddenly opened to see Derik coming in the door way with take out food.

"Prince Chansey. Sleeping Snorlax, get up," said Derik.

"Chansey? It hink you need to go with a better Pokemon," said Danny, "Like Prince Charizard."

"And last time I chewcked, I should be a sleeping Blaziken. I'm not obese!" said Amii, "No offense. I apologize and did not mean to offend you if you just read it."

Derik ignored her statement, "I called the electric company. They said all of their energy has been zapped."

"Zapped, as in zapped away? Who knows when the power could come back on," asked Amii.

"Bingo!" said Derik.

"Who would steal electricity?" asked Amii.

"That's what we need to investigate," said Danny.

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" asked Derik.

"We'll play it low-key and assume that the power could come back on tomorrow," said Danny.

The next day…

"Still nothing and your parents are freaking out!" said Derik.

"Sorry, they need to watch their soap operas today. Someone got killed," said Amii.

"Jeff? Please not Jeff!" said Derik.

Amii nodded in response.

"NO!" yelled Derik as he hit his head on the drawer, "OW!"

He fell backwards and landed on the floor. Jack and Mika walked inside with Jenna coming with tons of sandwiches she made as they all sat in Amii's room to discuss what has been going on just now.

"Okay, something's up," said Jenna, "Usually, a hurricane could destroy a city's power and the power would be back up in a matter of days or weeks."

"Maybe we have a malfunction and we have retarded people doing the job," said Sean as he came in the door, "Can I have a sandwich?"

"Uh, I went to Mauville this morning and they had power, and Mauville's Power Plant had no malfunction what-so-ever," said Jenna, "I disguised myself as a worker to see what's going on."

"So, in other words the Machine Fortress is up to it. My gut says so," said Jack.

Suddenly, their eight communicators all beeped. Max activated them, "Yes?"

"Rangers, someone you know from the dead sent a telepathic message. I think it's best we look at it at Meteor Falls, now," said Claydol.

The eight rangers clicked on their communicators as they teleported to Meteor Falls, there they landed and they saw a green dragon in the sky that was a ghost to them.

"Rayquaza?" asked Danny, "What brings you here from the dead?"

"_I came because a legendary Pokemon's soul has been stolen," _said Rayquaza.

"Stolen?" asked Sean.

"_Yes, Raikou and from what I have heard from Claydol, you guys tapped in powers of the Overtech Crystal and Baronaw's attempts at killing you are starting to progress, no?"_

"Well, we did win battles!" said Amii.

"But, whenever we win, Baronaw brings on more power!" said Jack.

"_Well, Raikou was supposed to be coming here because he found somewhere in Tin Tower that is now in the Machine Fortress where Raikou is captured the upgraded Overtech Crystal powers! But, I have to go. You must find out on your own. Raikou's soul is in a…"_

In an instant, all eight rangers dropped their jaws and were surprised.

"In a what?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, the alarm rang and the rangers gasped to see a Neon Monster. It was a Raikou with a bow and arrow and it also carried a huge battery box with a mechanical straps and as he roared, his electric shocks destroyed buildings.

"I'm guessing his soul is in the monster," said Sean.

The rangers looked at the Neon Monster, "What are we going to do?" asked Amii.

"That's a mystery," said Danny.

_(Commercial break)_

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

**Blaze:** All you can do is punch, with this new zord out by Bandai! Introducing the Red Magmar Battle Zord. Launches flames from fists and can combine with the others! Overtech Overdrive Battle Zord. Other Zords sold seperately.

_(Commercial end)_

Still with questions, but not enough time to ask, the six rangers teleported anyway to finish off the monster.

"My name is Shockwave. It's time to use the power lightning to finish you off," he roared.

Danny and Amii looked at each other and turned back to the monster.

"Listen, hand over Raikou's spirit. Or suffer the consequences!" yelled Danny with justice in his voice.

"Oh, bla bla blah!" yelled Shockwave, "Good luck dying!"

He launched a lash of lightning bolts, which caused the rangers to dodge them, except Amii. Amii was getting a full blast, but her Electron Chains were absorbing the energy. It wasn't enough as she fell backwards in the barrels.

"Amii!" yelled Danny.

Amii got up with Danny looking at her. Behind the star-shaped visor, his eyes were locked on hers. She nodded behind her double-bar shaped visor and smiled, "I'm okay. Danny look out!"

She turned to her left to see an electric bolt come toward them.

"Battlizer," said Danny.

Danny activated his Battlizer, but the crimson armor didn't come on in time. He fell and then flew up. His left hand had a ball of fire, which ignited into a flame sword.

"Flame Slash!"

SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

He suffered major attacks, but it wasn't enough. Suddenly, Shockwave grabbed Danny and electrocuted him so much, that he demorphed and was knocked unconscious. Suddenly, Shockwave went to grab Amii. As he did, he took her Electron Chain and tied it around her. Jack, Derik, and Jenna tried to help with Mika in front of them.

"Electron Bolt!"

A huge rainbow bolt made the whole entire place where they stood explode into smithereens. Jack was the only one however still standing, but ducked as he saw the monster disappear. Jack stood with his mouth agape and then turned to Danny, who was knocked out. He had a line of blood down his mouth and some scrapes on his arms and neck with black lines of smoke and ash. He began to cough some blood as Jack and Derik went to get him back to Meteor Falls.

* * *

Machine Fortress…

Amii was thrown into the cell with Raikou, who was supposedly dead at the time. King Baronaw laughed.

"For once, an Overtech Ranger captured in a cage," said Baronaw.

"Listen you nasty asshole," said Amii, "Danny is coming and so will my friends! You'll see. We'll get Raikou's soul."

"I guess the dead dragon still gives you messages," said Baronaw, "No biggie. By the way, do you know what these are?"

Amii looked at Baronaw and then noticed the things that Rayquaza said in his message. Five golden gems with a circle, double-bar, triangle, rectangle and star were engraved on them. She couldn't gasp, because she couldn't give it away that they were the gems that they were looking for. She had to lie.

"Um, those are minae. Each one cost a specific amount and they are great in Rome," said Amii, "Goes great with Magmardonna's clothes if you put them in the exact-,"

"Oh, give me a break," said Baronaw, "Rome is in Earth, this is the game world! Pokemon World, you freak! Now, what are they? They are the same designs as your helmet and belt buckle!"

"Um, that's ancient history," said Amii, "Piece of crap!"

Baronaw rolled his eyes, "Oh (bleep) this!"

Baronaw went out the door and Amii went to tend to Raikou. She touched the bar and she got the wildest shock of her life. Then, it hit her. Question: How does she get out of here? And how does she get Raikou's soul back?"

Then, it hit her, "Sean!"

Amii crawled to a corner and put her yellow wrist communicator on to activate, "Sean. It's me. I'm trapped!"

* * *

Meteor Falls…

"What is it?" asked Sean.

"Do you think you can make a quick device to get Raikou's soul and teleport it here?" asked Amii.

"It's possible. But, we need a distraction," said Sean, "Where are you? Danny's in the infirmary!"

"Captured!" said Amii.

Suddenly, loud thumping could be heard, "I got to go!" said Amii.

Baronaw and Manacle looked at her with angry looks.

"We tapped in to your communication system," said Baronaw, "We're not credulous in the Machine Fortress!"

His inquisitions toward Amii were highly appalling because of the fact he wanted to make sure she was gone for good. For him, it was one less ranger for him to look at for his sake, obviously.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

Jack ran up to the invention room, where Jack saw all the weapons made by Sean and the MMPR weapons all up in display while Sean was finishing up the quick device that he was supposed to make. It was a purple chip that was going to be inserted in his Fin Blaster to get Raikou out.

"How long?" asked Jack.

"It's done. Now, we have to wait," said Sean.

Claydol came up and looked at Sean's invention, "Good!"

"This is going to work right?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, Derik will throw him in the ocean, where he will get electrocuted. Once that happens, I will take his soul out and Derik can throw him back to the ocean. I teleport this to Amii, and Amii frees Raikou and herself, one shot of the Super Overtech Cannon and it should be destroyed," said Sean.

"Wonderful," said Jack.

In the infirmary, Jack saw Danny climbing out. His arms were wrapped in bandages and his head was wrapped in huge medicine tape. He moaned as he tried to get up and out, but unfortunately, his feeble body actually collapsed on the floor.

"Amii," said Danny moaning.

"Danny, what are you doing out of bed?" asked Jack.

"I have… got to get Amii," said Danny.

"Will you relax? I'm doing something to probably rescue her," said Sean.

Jenna and Derik also helped Danny up with Mika sitting there in silence. She turned to Sean, "He looks horrible."

"I have to agree," said Jack, "Well, let us know when Shockwave attacks that way our plan can go into action."

"Will do," said Sean.

Jack winked at Mika and kissed her on the cheek, "Race you to the simulator."

Mika gasped as Jack raced the simulator with Mika behind her. Jenna and Derik looked at each other.

"Well, it's better than standing here doing nothing," said Jenna, racing ahead.

"Wait for me!" said Derik.

Sean put the finished project down, "Oh no they didn't."

* * *

Machine Fortress…

"Send Shockwave down again and put Amii and Raikou in Mt. Chimney," said Baronaw.

Amii was grabbed by an MJ with Raikou as they were sent to Mt. Chimney.

* * *

Mt. Chimney…

There, Amii was tied to a cross on the fire pit. She looked and turned to Shockwave.

"What is this? The Passion of Arceus?" asked Amii.

"Shut up," yelled Shockwave, "Give me the Crown of Electric Bolts!"

"Great, I'm a martyr. What joy," said Amii.

* * *

Meteor Falls…

The alarm was ringing as Claydol ended the simulation. The five rangers were now wearing their original MMPR uniforms, Jack in red, Mika in black, Sean in blue, Derik in silver, and Jenna in yellow. Sean grabbed his Fin Blaster and he saw Danny walk down the stairs normally.

"You think you'll be okay?" asked Sean.

"Better than sleeping," said Danny, "Let's go! Go Into Overdrive!"

"Pokemon, return!" all said except for Sean and Danny.

The five rangers flicked their wrists.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

The braces appeared and they were combined.

(CLIP: Danny morphs, then the other five transform)

The six rangers got on their motorcycles and headed toward Mt. Chimney. When Shockwave began to put the crown on Amii, he saw a laser hit him. He groaned and fell on the dirt. Amii was impressed that the rangers arrived. Danny jumped up and sliced down Amii's arms and legs.

"Remember the plan," said Sean.

Amii looked at Shockwave in an angry mood.

"Baronaw's plan of using the legendary Pokemon failed! Besides, I took something he did have," said Amii, showing the five gems.

"The Gems!" yelled the rangers.

Amii looked at Shockwave, "Let me tell you something! Using Pokemon strong like that in order to achieve what you want is wrong! And I am going to make sure that you will fall!"

"Who do you think you are?" asked Shockwave.

"Amiizuka Chii! Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" she said.

She flicked her wrists and her Overtech Dual Braces appeared.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

Once combined, Amii materialized into the Yellow Ranger. Danny stood in front and nodded.

"Rangers, roll call time!"

The five rangers nodded okay.

"Fear the draconic fury of the dragonfly! Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" said Danny.

"Fear my fury of my power! Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" said Jack.

"Soar to the depths of destruction! Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" said Derik.

"I'm perfect, end of story! Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" said Amii.

"Prepare to be shocked, mentally! Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" said Jenna.

"It's time to deal with you idiots again! Overtech Queen Ranger!" said Mika.

"Rangers assemble! Poké Rangers: Overtech Overdrive!" said the rangers.

Derik launched a huge blob of water from his Fin Blades.

"Hydro Cyclone!"

Shockwave was drenched and mentally was washed. Amii jumped up and aimed her foot at Derik.

"Electron Kicks!"

SMASH!

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!" yelled Shockwave as he fell backwards and hit the brick wall.

Sean aimed his Fin Blaster as the soul was taken out and inserted into Raikou's body. A purple beam sucked the spirit in the blaster and it immediately launched a purple beam at Raikou. Suddenly, he began to glow yellow as it shocked Shockwave.

"No way," yelled Shockwave.

Suddenly, an electron burst was so huge that Shockwave felt the blast, which caused him to become motionless.

"Super Overtech Cannon!" said Danny.

The weapons combined as he aimed at the monster.

"FIRE!" yelled the rangers.

The explosions occurred behind them as a golden beam destroyed Shockwave's huge armor, which meant only part of his body hull was left.

"Remember, Neon Monster," said Sean.

"Overdrive Bazooka!" said Amii.

The crimson cannon appeared as the crystals were locked in. Amii checked the scanner to see the target screen lock on.

"Locked," said Amii.

"FIRE!" yelled Danny.

A huge sapphire beam destroyed the monster for real. Raikou leapt down and looked at the seven rangers.

Meteor Falls…

After finding out that power was restored, Amii put the golden Overdrive Gems on the table.

"These are it?" asked Claydol.

"_Yes, my mission is done. Claydol, the scroll given to you is almost done translating. Soon, you rangers will be upgraded," _said Raikou.

"Thanks," said Danny.

"Anytime," said Raikou, "Remember to keep Baronaw away from Hoenn and destroy him with your last breath!"

"Right," said Danny.

Raikou dashed in a yellow streak of light back to Johto. However, these Overdrive Gems were known to stay on the table as they began to glow in their ranger color.

"Guess it's time we relax," said Jack.

"Yeah, who knows what tomorrow will bring," said Danny.

The rangers laughed and nodded as the sun began to set on a nice peaceful Saturday, well what they have left.

**End of Chapter**

_(Alarm rings: The six rangers head out to the hangar)_

_**Go and Fight! For peace and harmony (Overtech)**_

_(The jet fighters launch)_

_(Danny was in a karate uniform practicing his moves in the waterfalls of Ever Grande City; He chopped medium sized wood planks and kicked a branch with his heel)_

_(Jack was punching left and right wearing boxer shorts, and red boxing gloves while there were Tauros in the fields. He jumped up left and right and punched in the sky)_

**The waves of the ocean are now full of peace and tranquility (Overdrive)**

_(Amii was kicking with her left foot and swung with her right foot wearing a pink t-shirt and black sweat pants. She swung with her left foot and punched with her right. A couple of Taillow fly out with the mother Swellow)_

**The blue sky is full of joy **

_(Derik jumped up and kicked a rock. He landed on the beach wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts and white taped feet. He jumped over the rock and landed on the ground)_

**There's no darkness void **

_**The day is done. The world is saved. Now let's go and celebrate! **_

_(Jenna used her Chinese boxing method on tree branches of Route 110. Flowers began to spring up as she kicked and jumped up and over, landing on the ground like a cat.)_

_**It's time to party with gifts of joy and peace for all! **_

_(Mika punches in the air and jumps on the Ridge of Sootopolis Mountain. She kicks a rock and jumps up toward the top and poses like a ninja)_

_**And it's time to go, but to not say good-bye! **_

_(Travelers from Johto watch the six rangers battle in action_

_**GO OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(The sun begins to set as the four teenagers walk away from the balcony. The six rangers laugh as Jack beat Amii in arm-wrestling)_

_**The world was in danger, and you saved us all.**_

_(They leave Meteor Falls and smile to see the five rangers running toward them with a smile)_

GO OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!

_**Poke Rangers.., Overtech Overdrive!**_

_(Danny has the Overtech Cannon while the rangers shoot their Overtech Blasters. The Toei Logo is shown as well as my logo. © 2008 Yankee Blaze productions)_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**When an audition for getting a cheerleading part comes in, it's Amii who comes to save the day, but when her plan doesn't work, Mika gets it and when another monster attacks, can Mika not also perform the audition but save her friends, find out in the next chapter!  
**_

**Chapter 29- Mika, You Are the Heroine**

**Promo 2:**

**Danny: **Hi, we are here to promote the movie coming out. Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: The Power of Gold.

**Jenna: **The plotline actually comes off of the series.

**Amii: **And we get a new ranger to join our team!

**Derik: **Visit a new alien species!

**Mika: **It's great to see this movie! Join us!

**Danny: **Where's Jack?

**Jack: **Understood, thanks Johto person!

**Danny: **Some guy from Johto is coming?

**Jack: **Yeah, not telling who! Movie comes after Chapter 30. See ya soon!

**Amii: **Maybe it's Kris!

**Jenna: **Kurtis, no!

**Derik: **Greg, please!

**Sean: **Have to agree on that one!

**Amii: **Could be the girls. Anna should come back in the past.

**Mika: **She's from the future, you bimbo. It's Sabrina.

**Jack: **It's E-

**Danny: **WHO DAMN IT? (while Jack says the name)

**Jack: **Too late, not telling you now! Just gave it away!

Danny groans as he went to the zord bay mimicking Jack.

A/N: Also, for Poke Rangers: Online people or people interested:

**THE POKE RANGERS AWARDS 2008! VOTING IS OPEN! IN ORDER TO DO THAT, YOU MUST DO THE FOLLOWING THINGS! FOR ALL PEOPLE WHO WANT TO VOTE, YOU HAVE TO DO THIS! (not forcing you, but optional)**

**1. Go to Poke Rangers: Online on my fanfiction profile.**

**2. Go to General Discussion**

**3. Click on the Sub-Forum: Poke Rangers Awards 2008**

**4. There you will see green posts that will have the nominations**

**5. Now, the voting part! You HAVE to register to the site unless there is another way to vote in order to vote. Don't worry, registration is free and I am not forcing you to do this. If you get to this point, you don't have to vote, however you can keep track of who's winning the nominations. We added new ones, such as:**

**Best Chapter/Episode**

**Best Morphing Device **

Anyway, now that that is over! I hope you liked the ending. However, it's going to change after Chapter 30 and 49. Chapter 50 is a song called, "Rainbow Crystal Sky." It sucks that I don't have the lyrics to it yet, but the title of the song is from Ohranger, just making it up.

Video search for the song:

Ohranger Power Brace- great song!


	29. Mika, You Are The Heroine

A/N: Here's next chapter, enjoy!!! Oh, but first:

**Blaze: **Hi, this is Yankee Blaze, author of Poke Rangers Hoenn and president of Poke Rangers: Online, well assistant since Sentrovasi made the site. Anyway, I am giving out tons of prizes at the end of this chapter to promote my movie that will be up: _**Poke Rangers: Overtech Overdrive: The Power of Gold.**_ There will be a **huge five question quiz at the end of the chapter. **You get them all right, you can make:

**A Turbo Zord/ Rescue Zord for Season 5 (must turn into a vehicle of some sort)**

**A Neon Machine Monster**

**Poke Rangers Biomic Soldier Storyline (3 at the most)**

Remember to vote too, okay? Thanks for reading my story!

Somewhere north of Fortree…

"1, 2, 3! Ready, Fight!" 

A girl tried to do something like that, yet she slipped and fell.

"I don't know if I can do this!" she said.

"Shut up!"

She turned to see a woman with a red jacket on and black pants. She had pink hair and blue eyes and was eyeing her angrily.

"You can do it. All you can do is try!" she yelled.

"CUT! Let's take five!" said the director.

The director was furious with what was going on as he went to the trailer. The cheerleader however was not happy as she went to the trailer. She took out her yellow bow and released her brown hair and she was fixing her red cheerleading uniform. Her agent was walking toward her in response.

"Hi," said the agent, "Miss Kaitlin!"

"Brendan, I'm hungry. So, GET ME FOOD NOW!" said the actress.

He quickly ran out the door in terror. She walked up as she got out her brown jacket.

"Leave the door closed, you ass!" said Kaitlin.

Suddenly, she heard thumping. She turned around and screamed. A huge Neon Machine Monster appeared. He was a mix between Jigglypuff and Clefairy wearing a cheerleading uniform and had a microphone. He also had a metallic boom box. His name was Controller for a reason. (couldn't think of a better name)

"Now, dance!" he said.

Kaitlin began to dance the night away as the monster came close to her. Kaitlin began to feel scared as she was dancing. Suddenly, she felt a bit of pain and she was no more.

"Baronaw, thank you," said Controller carrying a purple sphere of her soul.

_(cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(A golden streak appears across the sky)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Super Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; The Ultra Overtech Cannon was also used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny… Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn.)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

Amii's Mansion…

Danny, just wearing red silky pants jumped up on Amii on a nice Saturday morning. With a scream, Amii pushed Danny's face as he fell backwards on to the nice floor. Amii took off the comforters and she wore a yellow nightshirt that her chest down to her feet.

"Well, it's 10:30 in the morning, Winter Break and-," said Danny, but Amii said something.

"WHAT?" asked Amii.

She dove for her alarm clock and screamed. She grabbed the clothes she would normally wear and Danny pushed him out the bedroom.

"What's with her?" asked Derik, dressed.

"Your mom is a little bit late," said Danny.

"EXCUSE ME? I DON'T THINK SO!" screamed Amii, "SHIT! I AM IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" said Amii, "I AM SO LATE, I HOPE I GET THE PART IN THE MOVIE!"

**Chapter 29: Mika, You Are The Heroine**

Mika and Jenna waited for Amii outside the Slateport Contest Hall, where they were doing auditions for the movie. Amii ran toward Mika and Jenna and smiled to see her.

"I hope you brought your old morphers!" said Amii.

"What? What if they found out we're really them?" asked Mika.

"Well, that's their problem. Not mine," said Amii "However, Claydol will probably kill me."

They all transformed into their ninja forms. The auditioners were astonished.

"We have real live Poke Rangers in here?" asked the main person.

"No. We got these costumes made by them for this audition," said Amii, smiling.

"Great. I want to see all three of you fight," said the main person, "Fight!"

Amii jumped over Mika and kicked Jenna while Mika hit Amii in the face with the foot. Jenna jumped on the wall and flipped over where she hit Amii in the face. Mika kicked both of them and flipped over the two of them to launch an attack that was physical and not a special. The three of them however, tripped and Mika's helmet fell on the floor. She got up and the person giving auditions was surprised.

"I'll take the black ninja to be the heroine for the cheerleading," said the main person/director.

"Me?" asked Mika.

"Her?" asked Amii and Jenna.

Outside, all three transformed back in secrecy and walked to the park.

"I am so mad right now! I prepared so hard," said Amii.

"So did I," said Jenna.

Mika didn't say a word. She just looked at herself cheerleading with the guys behind her, well except for Jack, who was her prince who kissed her in her daydream. It was shortly interrupted by a Machine Fortress attack.

"Mika, we got to move," said Jenna.

"Oh, okay. Ready?" asked Mika.

The rangers nodded as their braces appeared.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

(Clip: Three-way split screen, Mika on top, Jenna bottom-left, Amii-bottom right transforming)

In Slateport Park, Controller kept eating people as well as making them dance. He laughed as he decided to slaughter them. However, he felt a laser beam hit him. He turned around and laughed to see the six rangers.

"That's it," said Danny, "You're going down." 

"Not on my watch," said Controller.

"Overtech Strikers, fire!"

Six laser streaks hit the monster as he fell backwards and landed on the floor. People screamed out of the park as Controller shocked them with psychic energy. However, Mika jumped up with her staff.

"Ice Claw Slash!"

SMASH! Control Box fell on the ground leaving Mika to deal with it. However, he teleported back to the Machine Fortress.

"Not bad," said Amii, "Show off."

"What?" asked Mika.

Amii rolled her eyes, and walked in the woods powering down. The other rangers looked at Mika and looked at Jenna. Jenna put a palm print on Mika's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," said Jenna, "You know Amii. She'll get jealous if she doesn't get what she wants." 

"That's the point, I don't want the part!" said Mika, "I did the audition to have fun. I didn't expect this!"

Mika teleported out of where the rangers were. Jenna and Derik looked at each other and then to Jack and Danny.

"I'll talk to her," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Jack, "Might as well."

Machine Fortress…

"Good!" said Baronaw, walking across to see Manacle, "Since you and my family don't know how to fight and win in one-shot, maybe this movie should make you see the light! And I refer to winning for our benefit!"

SMACK! SMACK! Manacle groaned in response.

"The Overtech Rangers are going to have a nice time trying to stop this monster. If they can keep their team together in one piece," said Baronaw.

"That would be the day," said Vahsti, sarcastically.

_(Commercial break)_

_(Commercial end)_

Meteor Falls…

"Claydol, are you here?" asked Jenna, bringing groceries to the place.

Claydol smiled, "Why Jenna, what brings you here today?"

"Well, you are the mentor now. So, I need your greatest advice ever!" said Jenna, "Remember how Amii was when she was the Pink Ranger how perfect she was and how jealous she often was if she didn't get what she wanted. Actually, not jealous, maybe more enraged!"

"Well, yeah," said Claydol, "Rayquaza couldn't believe he recruited a ranger that wanted this and that. Why?"

"Maybe, she took it a little bit too far," said Jenna.

She put the groceries on the table and sat down at the meeting chair with Claydol floating next to her.

"Now what's going on with Amii?" asked Claydol.

"Okay, so me, Amii and Mika go to this audition due to the fact that the Controller killed the actress. So, Mika gets the part, I was okay with it, but then Amii called her a show off and left."

"Well, you know Amii. She wants to have everything sometimes because she thinks she's perfect, yet in her heart, she knows she's not," said Claydol, "It's her motivation." 

"Motivation?" asked Jenna.

Claydol nodded. Suddenly, the alarm was ringing and they both got up from the meeting desk and turned to see on the Plasma Screen TV, the Controller heading toward a couple of people she knew and one was obviously-

"Zack!" yelled Jenna.

Jenna ran into the arsenal bay where she saw the Pink Overtech Jet Cycle.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

(Clip: Jenna transforming in quick version… just the helmet digitizing that's all)

Slateport City…

Zack and another girl were doing the dance moves when suddenly a pink laser beam shot the Controller. He winced in pain as the Overtech Ranger got off the motorcycle and pierced his heart with her shield. She kicked the monster in the face, knowing that he was going to stumble, but the Controller levitated back to standing mode and punched Jenna in the chest. Zack smiled knowing Jenna would stop the guy and ran for safety while she finished him. However, she needed a little bit of help. That was when, as agile as they could possibly be, Danny, Jack, and Derik arrived with their weapons, impaling the monster.

"Damn you," said the Controller, "Weren't there six?" 

"Speaking of six," said Jack, "Two people need to calm down."

"Agreed," said Jenna.

Slateport Beach…

Mika threw her stones in the water to see Amii walk toward her.

"Hey," said Amii.

Mika threw a couple of stones into the water and shook her head.

"I guess you're giving me the silent treatment," said Amii, "It's okay. You should be mad at me."

"Damn straight," said Mika throwing the rock.

"Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. So sorry that I will try to make things better," said Amii.

"Excuse me? I never wanted this part," said Mika, "I wanted YOU to have the part!"

"Me?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, you!" said Mika, "You're great as a ninja cheerleader and I am… just a ranger when needed to fight. Otherwise, I do tai-chi and that is it."

Amii rolled her eyes, "Will you stop putting yourself down?"

Mika looked up and turned to Amii.

"You are a great ranger, but you also are a great friend. What would I do if I wasn't your friend?" asked Amii.

"I don't know," said Mika.

"Exactly," said Amii, "And because we are rangers! That is why we are strong and our friendship is strong!"

Suddenly, their communicators were beeping. Amii answered it, "Yeah?"

"**HELP!"**

It was Jack's voice, none the less.

"Let's go!" said Amii and Mika.

Slateport City…

The four rangers were having a horrible time trying to destroy the monster. The Controller launched a crimson beam causing a huge explosion. He laughed as suddenly he turned to see two rangers with their weapons.

"Ice Claw Attack!"

"Thunder Whip!"

SLASH! 

SMACK! 

The monster jolted as it fell backwards. Jenna watched in awe as they came back. They helped Jenna up and the others.

"Leave this to us, guys," said Mika, "Girls, let's show him!" 

"What, you girls think you can prevail?" 

Amii, Jenna and Mika jumped up and attacked in circles.

"You may dodged physical, but can you dodge special?" asked Mika.

"Sure! Let's see what you three can do!"

"Psybeam!"

"Charge Beam!"

"Ice Beam!"

Three attacks came out as he disappeared and a huge bomb exploded from the three attacks. Danny and Jack were then attacked by the monster as he came to attack the girls. Mika turned to Jenna.

"Jenna, use your psychic attacks and try to focus on his power!" said Mika.

"Right!" said Jenna.

As he began to move quickly, his movements became slower as if he moved and attacked, the rangers missed the attack. He tried to control them, but couldn't due to Jenna's psychic attacks. They turned to Danny.

"Phoenix Battlizer!" said Danny.

His armor appeared and he flew up to the sky.

"Phoenix Sky Attack!"

A huge phoenix came out of Danny as the monster exploded into a million pieces. Danny flew down and landed next to his friends as Mika and Amii clapped and gave Jenna the best hug she ever received.

However, here comes Hephaestus. Hephaestus looked at Poppi.

"It's time to grow," said Poppi, stretching from Hephaestus shoulder and putting in enlargement particles. The monster grew now to the size of a sky scraper as the rangers called their zords.

The zords arrived as all six Overtech Zords combined into the Overtech Titan Megazord and Danny activated the Magmar Battle Zord.

"Okay," said Mika, "Let's kill him! Ice Beam!"

A huge crystal beam hit the Controller, but his intelligence grew since his body grew as he controlled the Ice Beam and hit the Megazord back.

"Okay," said Danny, "Flame Punches!"

He launched flame fists from the Magmar's fist and the Controller hit the Battle Zord with the attack.

"Let's try Hydro Pump!" said Derik.

"Solarbeam too," said Jack.

"How about some Thunder?" asked Amii.

"Psychic," said Jenna.

"Ice Beam," said Mika.

"Flamethrower," said Danny.

All six energy attacks were then stopped by this monster and it was turned against them.

"What?" asked Danny.

"HYPER ELEMENT BEAM!" yelled the Controller.

A golden beam came from the Controller's attack and a major explosion occurred. The rangers fell backwards and landed on the dirty ground. Mika got the zord systems up and running while Danny got the Battlizer running.

Meteor Falls…

"Sean's on vacation and oh shit!" said Claydol, "Armor in the Battle Zord is down a very heavy amount."

"What?" asked Danny.

"I'm going to retreat the Magmar Battle Zord. You need to help the others!" said Claydol.

He pressed the button to retreat and sent Danny back there. Suddenly, the Overtech Crystal began to overload.

"Oh, just what I needed!" said Claydol.

Suddenly, the Kyogre zord came back, kicking Mika inside to the become the Queen Titan Megazord.

'_Sorry,' _said the spirit (remember from Chapter 18?), _'But, I think it's best.'_

"Okay," said Mika, "Queen Titan Saber!"

"Overtech Crown Sword," said Danny.

Both swords came out.

"Queen Titan Slash!" said Mika.

The light blue energy slaughtered the monster and it took a pretty good hit.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled Danny.

The golden sword made impact, but the Controller absorbed the energy.

"You think you can use the Overtech Crown Sword on me?" asked the Controller, "Guess what? I'm not a machine monster!" 

"What?" asked Mika.

"I come from a series of Bounty Hunters from Planet Druidia (no, not from Spaceballs), where the secret power lies. Finding out that the other six powers were here on Earth, I decided thanks to Baronaw, that I would help him use the power to destroy not also your planet but destroy Rara Von and Druidia as well," said the Controller, "I am named the Controller because of not also of what I can do. But, I am upgraded ten more times than the average person!"

"What?" asked Danny.

"That's impossible," said Jack, "Unless…"

"It was easier when Danny eliminated them with the Battlizer, but when monsters grow from that kind, their intelligence, their strength gets upgraded double of what they had." 

"Meaning that we don't have the strength to destroy a monster at this level unless we have another energy source!" said Amii.

"Uh, guys?" asked Jenna, "Look!"

Amii looked at it. A huge golden ball that was bigger than him appeared and it was a little bit too late, because it came so fast, that the Overtech Rangers fell out of their zords.

"Claydol and Sean will have our heads," said Danny.

The arms of the Megazord began to fall off with wires coming out of them and the legs were literally severed off, followed by the head causing a major explosion.

The Controller laughed, "Yes, now one more to go."

Suddenly, the Kyogre zord went back to the lake.

"I guess I'll be back!" he said, disappearing.

Mika and the others saw what happened. Danny ran back in the cockpit. Unlike the Evolution Megazord, the systems were still running.

"At least it isn't totally destroyed," said Danny.

Meteor Falls…

Sean arrived back to see what happened and he gasped, "The monster was from outer space. That means that it's possible that they are a lot powerful when grown. Well, it should take me about weeks to repair. But, at least the Overtech Crystal, which is tied into the Morphin' Grid didn't get ripped away."

"Well, what do we do?" asked Amii.

Sean looked at the five colored gems as they began to glow.

"I don't know what that means. But, we may have to return to our normal lives and figure this out," said Sean.

"Okay," said the rangers.

Machine Fortress…

"Tell the Bounty Hunters thank you," said Baronaw, "The Overtech Megazord is totaled. So, now we can work together." 

"Great, what do you want me to do?" asked the Controller.

"Can you control death?" asked Baronaw.

"What is it?" asked the Controller.

"I need you to revive five of our famous monsters and upgrade them to your power," said Baronaw.

"Why of course," said the Controller, "My pleasure…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

_(Alarm rings: The six rangers head out to the hangar)_

_**Go and Fight! For peace and harmony (Overtech)**_

_(The jet fighters launch)_

_(Danny was in a karate uniform practicing his moves in the waterfalls of Ever Grande City; He chopped medium sized wood planks and kicked a branch with his heel)_

_(Jack was punching left and right wearing boxer shorts, and red boxing gloves while there were Tauros in the fields. He jumped up left and right and punched in the sky)_

_**The waves of the ocean are now full of peace and tranquility (Overdrive)**_

_(Amii was kicking with her left foot and swung with her right foot wearing a pink t-shirt and black sweat pants. She swung with her left foot and punched with her right. A couple of Taillow fly out with the mother Swellow)_

_**The blue sky is full of joy **_

_(Derik jumped up and kicked a rock. He landed on the beach wearing a white t-shirt, black shorts and white taped feet. He jumped over the rock and landed on the ground)_

_**There's no darkness void **_

_**The day is done. The world is saved. Now let's go and celebrate! **_

_(Jenna used her Chinese boxing method on tree branches of Route 110. Flowers began to spring up as she kicked and jumped up and over, landing on the ground like a cat.)_

_**It's time to party with gifts of joy and peace for all! **_

_(Mika punches in the air and jumps on the Ridge of Sootopolis Mountain. She kicks a rock and jumps up toward the top and poses like a ninja)_

_**And it's time to go, but to not say good-bye! **_

_(Travelers from Johto watch the six rangers battle in action)_

_**GO OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(The sun begins to set as the four teenagers walk away from the balcony. The six rangers laugh as Jack beat Amii in arm-wrestling)_

_**The world was in danger, and you saved us all.**_

_(They leave Meteor Falls and smile to see the five rangers running toward them with a smile)_

_**GO OVERTECH OVERDRIVE! **_

_**Poke Rangers.., Overtech Overdrive!**_

_(Danny has the Overtech Cannon while the rangers shoot their Overtech Blasters. The Toei Logo is shown as well as my logo. © 2008 Yankee Blaze productions)_

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**When the rangers are having a wonderful picnic, the Controller from the different planet known as Druidia: King of Gold attacks the rangers again, and it gets worse when four monsters have been revived from the scrap heap, they might be powerful enough to destroy the Overtech Zords. And with the Overtech Gems needed to be revived, will the rangers find them and unlock the secret power? Find out…**_

**Chapter 30- Overdrive Revival**

A/N: Reason why I'm putting up new zords. One, I felt like it. Two, I planned it to be here. Three, I thought it would be cool to have new zords for a change, and as you know they will be like the Super Zeo zords, in Super Sentai, the Ohblockers. And I am going to write a new theme song, so they might as well be added in here. Oh:

After Chapter 30, 20 chapters to go before the FINAL PROJECT comes in hand… You'll see soon, but I don't want to mention it. It could ruin the surprises for others. Talk to you soon! Oh and yes, one more thing, I have an idea for Turbo Chapter 1, but that's a little bit early to mention that.

**NOTE: POST CHAPTER 30, QUICK REMINDER, DON'T EXPECT 31 TO BE UP JUST YET! THIS WILL GO RIGHT TO THE MOVIE! GOT TO GO! **


	30. Overdrive Revival

A/N: Time for Chapter 30 of the series! Oh crap: I forgot about the questions. Here are the questions: 

_**1. In Hoenn, how many caves are there in the region? You need to get all three in order to get the prize.**_

_**2. In Engine Sentai Go-Onger, which ranger delivers pizza?**_

_**3. In Power Rangers Jungle Fury, where is the Power Rangers Hideout?**_

_**4. How tall is the Sky Tower in Austrailia?**_

_**5. And in Star Wars, what planet is the place where slaves are located?**_

**Last time on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive:**

A mysterious monster named the Controller comes from the Planet Druidia and killed an actress, Mika and the other girls audition, but Amii gets angry. After resolving the problems, they managed to defeat the Controller, but the Controller increased power as it grew and the Overtech Megazord is totaled. What can happen? Find out this chapter!

Meteor Falls…

Immediate reconstruction has begun on the Overtech Megazord. Danny already reattached the head with ease and disconnected it to become the Moltres again as it lay down for other reparations. Wires had to be replaced due to the fact that when the explosion occurred, new wires were required. Derik's Whiscash was disconnected, which left parts of the Electivire and Jynx to repair, which took days. It has been a week already and the so far three of the five zords were repaired and only the Jynx and Bayleef were the toughies. Jack quickly used the Combusken Evolution zord to hold the legs of Bayleef while he attached the new wires into the main system. Once he did that, the Bayleef legs came back and were reattached. This left the Jynx, which had to get the head replaced. A new Jynx head appeared and it attached to the Jynx zord. Sighing in relief, Jenna turned off the systems of the Overtech Zords and waited for Sean's signal.

"Okay, reboot in 3… 2… 1!" said Sean.

The rangers activated the systems and explosions occurred in the main cockpits.

"This is going to take a while," said Sean with Claydol in agreement.

_(cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Baronaw appears with Danny and the rangers behind them. Jack, Danny, Amii, Jenna and Derik get up to see Manacle with many Junkheads)_

_**Danny: **__Let's go!_

_**Rangers: **__Right! GOING INTO OVERDRIVE! _

_(Morpher activates)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre statue turns into its own zord)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(A golden streak appears across the sky)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid get kicked by Butch and Steve, with Sara shaking her head, Sean breaks it up while Max and Colleen pretend not to interfere)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Super Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; The Ultra Overtech Cannon was also used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Kyogre transforms into its own zord and combines with the Megazord)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Battlizer is shown combining with Danny… Overtech Megazord gets combined by the Kyogre and the Battlizer zord to shoot down a monster)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Rangers get on jets and fly over Hoenn.)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The six rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007 Yankee Blaze corp. _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 30: Overdrive Revival**

Machine Fortress…

The Controller smiled as he revived the new monsters. Staroid appeared, then it was Jiggly Jagar. Next was Hypnokawasher, and then finally it was Metallic Poleon.

"These monsters as you know from Yankee Blaze's archive were destroyed by the rangers. Staroid: Chapter 3, killed by the Overtech Cannon. Jiggly Jagar: Chapter 7, killed by the Overtech Megazord. Hypnokawasher: Chapter 10, killed by the Overtech Megazord and then we have Metallic Poleon: Chapters 18 and 19, killed by both Queen Titan and Overtech Megazords," said the Controller.

"And you know this how?" asked Bolt.

"I know from reading the stupid chapters from PROO," yelled the Controller.

"Wow, what a nerd," said Sprocket.

"HEY!" yelled the Controller

"Well, since they are upgraded, send them down. I want to see what happens when the Overtech Rangers have to fight a massive army!" said Baronaw.

"Will do," said the Controller.

"Manacle, go with the MJs and cause havoc," said Baronaw.

"Right," said Manacle, "MJs, let's move it."

His wife arrived from their quarters and walked toward Baronaw. Queen Tekla began to wonder, "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Baronaw.

"Why are we working with the betrayed Bounty Hunters?" asked Tekla.

"Because, do you want the Overtech Rangers out? Don't you want to wear the shiny uniforms?" asked Baronaw.

"Yes and yes," said Tekla.

"Then, I have to use every single connection. Even if they hate me," said Baronaw.

Slateport City…

Danny and Jack were eating hamburgers in the market. Danny looked at the picture that showed Eddie and Jack eating at a restaurant somewhere in Goldenrod. Danny looked at Jack, who was thinking about something else.

"So, it's Eddie that's coming?" asked Danny.

"And Sabrina," said Jack and then it hit him, "Oh shit."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" yelled Danny.

"Because I wanted to keep it a surprise!" said Jack.

"Sorry, Danny," said Jack.

Suddenly, there were screams of loud intensity. Danny and Jack quickly turned around to see MJs, Manacle and the Controller.

"Manacle!" said Danny, "What are you doing here?"

"Assaulting people like you," said Manacle, "Kill them!"

The MJs came up toward them. Danny and Jack jumped over and began to fight. Danny kicked one of them and punched the other in the face. However, it was so strong that he felt waves of pain. He fell on the floor and looked at them. One began to stab him however, he kicked backwards and jumped and kicked the mechanical robot. Jack ran across the benches and he threw one at them and found a wine battle. He broke it and the MJ began to spark and fry.

"Ha ha," said Jack, grabbing the wine.

He threw wine bottles at them and they began to electrocute and explode into a million pieces.

"Sorry," said Jack, "I guess you were too drunk to notice!"

Suddenly, the Controller arrived to fight them.

"Let's go," said Danny.

"When you are ready partner," said Jack.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

(CLIP: Danny and Jack transform)

"Overtech Weapons, summon!" said Danny.

The weapons materialized and were ready to go. Using his Flame Sword, he went to finish off the Controller, however another beam came from the sky. When Jack went to attack, he was attacked by another monster. He turned around to see Staroid.

"Staroid?" asked Jack.

"Wow, long time no see. Being in the scrap heap sucks, and since you can't kill me with the new upgrades, you can't kill me!"

"You should have died by the Megazord," said Jack, "Leaf Blade!"

His Razor Cutter did only minimal damage. Staroid appeared and launched a psybeam at Jack. Jack fell backwards and landed in a bush. Staroid arrived to launch another psybeam at the Green Ranger. Suddenly, a water attack was released. Jack turned to see Derik with the Fin Blades as he slashed the monster. However, Metallic Poleon also came as well.

"What?" asked Jack, "They were easy to beat before and we had no problems!"

"Agreed," said Derik.

Suddenly, Hypnokawasher arrived with Jiggly Jagar. Then Hephaestus appeared with Poppi.

"I wonder where the other three are?" asked Hephaestus, "Let's see what happens when you fight them mega-sized." 

"Listen you bucket of bolts, we don't need you here," said Jack, "Razor Leaf!"

Hephaestus fell down after feeling open wounds. Poppi suddenly launched an electric bolt at the guys as the enlargement particles were sent to each monster.

"Poppi," said Hephaestus, groaning, "Thanks." 

"Anytime, Baronaw, we are ready!"

Suddenly, the five beams came from the sky enlarging all five.

"Okay," said the Controller, "Let's fuse together!"

Metallic Poleon's head shrunk and the body split to become the legs. The Controller connected to the legs, making Hypnokawasher and Jiggly Jagar to become the arms with the Staroid being the chest and back armor.

"Machine Fusion Complete: Machine Megazord!"

Suddenly, Manacle, Sprocket, Bolt, Vahsti arrived and picked up Hephaestus. They all materialized into the monster cockpit.

"Okay," said Manacle, "Let's finish the job!"

Suddenly, the girls unmorphed got here.

"I knew this would happen. Sooner or later," said Amii.

"Sean are the zords ready?" asked Jenna on the wrist communicator.

Inside the zord bay, Sean was working on the Moltres zord, "No. Why?"

"Uh, because we have a HUGE problem!" said Jenna.

Sean got out of the Moltres zord and ran into the command center. Claydol was quivering in fear and Sean's blue eyes widened.

"Oh shit," said Sean, "Well, Jenna. I only have two zords done. And it's not any of the Overtechs. Since the Kyogre's back in statue form and repaired, Mika can use that and Danny will have to use the Magmar Battle Zord. The rest will have to wait."

Jenna looked at Mika, "You heard Sean."

Mika nodded, "Going Into Overdrive!"

(CLIP: Mika transforms)

"Kyogre Overtech Zord, power up!"

The Kyogre zord came from its slumber and back in pristine condition. Danny was next and he was ready to go.

"Phoenix Battlizer, activate!" said Danny.

His battlized armor appeared and he activated his communicator.

"Magmar Battle Zord, power up!"

The Magmar was launched in the air and landed next to Mika's zord.

"Queen Titan Megazord, assemble!" said Mika.

The Megazord was formed and Danny turned to her.

"This sucks that we don't have our zords," said Amii, hiding in a bush.

"Yeah, these monsters are way stronger and a lot more powerful. Even the Crown Crash move can't destroy a monster that's heavily equipped," said Jenna.

"Well, if we can only hijack or at least destroy them one at a time," said Derik.

Suddenly, they heard explosions as their attention was drawn to the flame punches of Danny's zord.

"All right!" said the others.

Suddenly, the Queen Titan Saber destroyed some parts of the armor. Manacle fell off his chair and got back on.

"Use the Hyper Beam energy. It should wipe them out completely," said the Controller.

Suddenly, five colored beams were combining as one huge white beam. Danny and Mika were not going to stand for this as they combined powers. The red beam and the aqua beam began to glow.

"Oh man," said Amii.

"We better run," said Jack, "We're in danger of being hit by flying objects!"

The rangers understood and ran away. And as soon as they did that, they got far away to see the result. The white beam was launched and so was the purple one, however, the white one took full force. It wiped out the Magmar Battle Zord, and the Kyogre retreated and Mika was flying full force into a building near them and she fell down. The G-Force was so quick that Jack had to catch her quickly in one scoop. However, the Magmar Battle Zord was now literally totaled. The Machine Megazord transformed back into five monsters and the machine crew.

"Now, you can't beat us," said Hephaestus.

"Yeah, now that we can form a super-giant robot," said Staroid.

"We'll see you losers," said Sprocket, "Monsters, terrorize their hometown of Slateport. Take no prisoners! Actually, grow big and make it swift and easy!"

The monsters grew to enormous proportions, with the Magmar Battle Zord back to Meteor Falls, Danny limped to them. He was bleeding from his mouth down with his shirt ripped with some blood coming down his shirt.

"Are you okay?" asked Mika.

"I'll be better when we get out of here!" said Danny.

The monsters started launching Hyper Beams. The Overtech Rangers kept running at full force as explosions occurred behind them. The explosions kept coming closer and closer to them. When things were got worse, they got worse. Danny saw the Machine Fighters circling around them launching their beams as well as Bara Hunters shooting them down.

"Sean, Claydol, quickly teleport us!" yelled Danny.

Claydol nodded as he pressed the button. All six rangers materialized there all sighing in relief. Danny walked up to Sean, and Sean took a huge sigh.

"Your zords are completely destroyed. It's going to be a long week," said Sean.

Amii looked down at the floor when something crossed her eye. She turned to see the five Overdrive gems glow.

"What is this?" asked Danny, picking them up, "The Overdrive Gems are glowing somehow." 

Claydol smiled. He heard beeping on the scanner to see the new schematics of something good.

"Could it be?" asked Sean.

"Yes, I think it is," said Claydol with a tear, "Rangers, come with me!"

Claydol brought the gems using his psychic powers to the outside of Meteor Falls.

"What's so important?" asked Danny.

"Introducing the Overdrive Zords," said Claydol.

"Overdrive?" asked the rangers.

Suddenly, the gems shot out into the sky and five soldiers appeared. One had a Moltres head with a ruby star as the chest armor with silver arms and legs with red stripes.

"Introducing Overdrive Zord 5," said Claydol.

"Overdrive Zord 5?" asked Danny.

One was extremely huge. It had a Bayleef head with a huge emerald square as the chest armor with huge arms and legs with feet.

"Introducing Overdrive Zord 4," said Claydol.

"Nice," said Jack.

Next was a skinny zord. It had a Whiscash head with a sapphire triangle as the chest armor with long legs and feet.

"Introducing Overdrive Zord 3," said Claydol.

"Cool," said Derik.

The last two zords were really out of the ballpark. The first one was yellow with an Electivire head and had two long double-bars that were topaz and had arms and legs. Then, the last one had a Jynx head with a huge pink diamond circle and also had arms and legs.

"And finally, Overdrive Zord 2 and 1," said Claydol.

"I wonder why they were like that?" asked Jenna.

"You see during the Great War, before Mariah's era, there were a group of humans that wanted to take over the world using machines. The machines today you face were them. They were thrown off our planet by five Pokemon you see here. They transformed into huge soldiers like these and were turned to stone. Now, thanks to Raikou giving us the Overdrive Gems, the Overdrive Zords are awakened. Together, they can combine to be the Overdrive Megazord," said Claydol, "It should give you some back-up until we repair the Overtech Zords. Not to mention, they have your weapons and you also have an upgraded power. Overdrive Mode, Mika you also got the upgrade as well when you had the Kyogre zord, I never mentioned it to you until now. Trust me, you will like this present!"

"So, that explains the open wounds and the bleeding and that they were human," said Mika, "Good conclusion!" 

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's finish off the creeps!"

"Right!" said the rangers, "Going Into Overdrive!"

(CLIP: All six rangers transformed into their suits)

Slateport City…

Staroid laughed as he saw all the buildings blown up by his huge figure. He smiled to see the rangers again.

"Plan to take on us?" asked Staroid, "Last time I checked your zords were destroyed!"

"They're in process of being repaired," said Mika.

Suddenly, she turned to see Manacle with his sword.

"So, rangers. Are you willing to die?" asked Manacle.

Mika turned to Danny, "I'll handle this guy. You use the zords!"

"Rangers, ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready!" said the rangers.

"For what?" asked Manacle.

"Overdrive Zords, launch!" said the rangers.

The five soldiers appeared behind them. Staroid stood in shock to see them materialize and pose as the rangers got in. The Controller headed straight for the red zord. Quickly the Red Overdrive Zord punched the Controller in the face, which sent it flying into the buildings. The Controller launched a crimson beam, which caused Danny to stumble.

"Okay," said Danny, "Overdrive Fire Blast!"

A huge flame blast came from the star causing the Controller to burn and fall on the floor.

Staroid was attacking the Blue Overdrive Zord, and quickly Derik pressed the punch button on Staroid to make him stumble and Derik put the arms on the ground and kicked with his legs.

"You're going down!" said Derik, "Overdrive Hydro Pump!"

The huge blast of water caused Staroid to go into the ocean.

"Wipeout," said Derik.

Suddenly, Jiggly Jagar began to sing, "I Can't Drive 55!" Jack fell backwards after hearing the song. The Razor Cutters appeared and like a razor he sliced Jiggly's microphone.

"Overdrive Solarbeam!" said Jack.

A white beam hit Jiggly Jagar as it hit Staroid and landed with the Controller.

"Wow, what a weird monster," said Jack.

In the meantime, Hypnokawasher tried to use Hypnosis, but the Overdrive Zords were too strong. Amii and Jenna got up and kicked the monster with a Mega Kick. Metallic Poleon used Bubblebeam to shortern their circuits, but it didn't work.

"Time for beams! Overdrive Charge Beam!" said Amii.

"Overdrive Psybeam!" said Jenna.

The two beams of energy hit both of them as they fell and landed on the Controller.

Meanwhile, Mika was slashing Manacle, but there was not even a scratch.

"You can't kill me," said Manacle.

"That's it," said Mika, getting up, "Overdrive Mode, activate!"

Suddenly, she began to wear silver shoulder pads, knee pads and she also had arm, wrist and hand pads that were shaped into Kyogre's hands placed on her. Her Queen Staff turned sapphire with red stripes. She raised her staff to attack.

"I feel great!" said Mika.

"Nice," said Danny from the cockpit.

Suddenly, the Machine Monsters used auto-pilot as they formed into the Megazord.

"Okay, guys! Assemble! Super-Powered Fusion! Overdrive Megazord!" said Danny.

"Right!" said the rangers pressing the Megazord button.

The Overdrive Zords began to float in the sky. Jenna's zord turned into feet as Jack's zord turned into legs connecting them. Followed by Derik's Whiscash Overdrive Zord which turned into the waist and connect to the other two zords, finally Danny was connected to Derik as all the arms and legs were shrunk in. Amii was the final one. Her body split into two and became the arms as they connected to Danny's zords with hands coming out from either end. The black and red helmet came from the sky and became the Battle Helmet as it connected to the Electivire head. The rangers materialized in the cockpit: the guys in the front, the girls in the back.

"Assembly Complete! Overdrive Megazord!" said the rangers.

"What the hell?" asked the Controller, "Let's use the Hyper Beam attack."

The beam was released; however Amii pressed a wonderful button.

"Counter!"

The psychic attack hit them and really gave them huge amounts of damage.

"Okay," said Jack, "Let's use Wood Hammer!"

He smacked the Machine Megazord with a huge hammer made of wood. The Megazord went back and forth and landed on the dirt. Derik smiled as he pressed a huge button.

"Let's use the Hydro Cannon!" said Derik.

A huge blue cannon came out from the head and a huge water bomb short-circuited the controls. Then, it was Danny's turn.

"Ooh, Overdrive Katana Swords!" said Danny.

Two swords came from the sky, both charged with electricity.

"Swords Dance," said Jenna.

The Overtech Megazord began to go red as its attack power increased. The Machine Megazord began to stumble.

"Not good," said Staroid.

"Here we go again," said Jiggly Jagar.

"I'll miss you," said Hypnokawasher.

"Ditto," said Metallic Poleon.

"They can't kill me!" said the Controller.

Suddenly, the golden swords began to connect as a huge yellow beam came from the sky and hit the swords.

"Overdrive Dual Slash!" said the rangers.

At the same time, both swords cut through the Megazord and destroyed all the monsters including the Controller. The Controller yelled, "I may die, but the Bounty Hunters know about you and they're on their way!"

The Controller exploded into a million pieces. In the meantime, Mika used her Ice attacks.

"Ice Staff, Sheer Cold!"

A huge ice orb trapped Manacle. Manacle yelled as he felt the Sheer Cold attack. Manacle fell down and looked at Mika.

"Remember this. I'll be back!" he yelled, disappearing.

The Overdrive Megazord posed and disappeared as the original five rangers arrived.

"Not bad," said Mika.

Danny nodded, "But, I wonder who the bounty hunters are?"

"Bounty hunters?" asked Mika, "Not good."

Machine Fortress…

"Drat, my plan is destroyed!" yelled Baronaw.

Tekla sighed for a second, "And we were making good progress." 

Baronaw nodded, "The Controller is gone, which means the Bounty Hunters will have my head. Unless…" 

The Machine Fortress crew all looked at them, "We make an alliance."

Meteor Falls…

The rangers were aghast as they saw their Overtech Zords blown to bits by the cockpit as they began to continue repairing them. They continued repair and six hours later, still night time, not done. Claydol fell asleep and everybody went home. It was now three in the morning and he has been working on this for eight hours straight. Danny was under the controls to connect the red, blue, and yellow wires to the new ones. He turned it on and all of a sudden, the lights came on.

"Okay," said Danny, "Now to fix the coils in the ceiling."

Suddenly, Amii walked into the cockpit of the zord and saw Danny in the ceiling moving the pipe into the zord area to fix the top part of the cockpit.

"Need help?" asked Amii.

"No. This is a piece of cake," said Danny, fixing it, "Press the reboot button."

Amii nodded pressing the button. Suddenly, the computers began to reboot and activate themselves.

"Anyway, I came to get you because it's three in the morning," said Amii.

"It is?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, it is," said Amii, "So, come on and let's go to bed."

Suddenly, Danny fell asleep in the chair he was sitting in. Amii looked at him and smiled as she pressed his and her communicator to teleport back to her house. The cockpit lights turned off, signaling the end of the chapter.

**End of Chapter…**

**(Cue Ending Credits in quick motion)**

_**Next Chapter… (after the movie)**_

_**Danny receives an urgent call to go back to Ever Grande on important business, leaving Jack in charge and with a monster, there has been a little bit of a struggle between Eddie and Jack. Can both resolve their problems together and actually work with the other rangers as a team? Can Danny get back before Eddie and Jack have an all out war? Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive**_

**Chapter 31- Danny's Urgent Call**

A/N: Yes, if you read the preview for next chapter, Eddie Barinholtz aka Red Johto Ranger is the new Gold Ranger, he'll appear in the movie, which I will have up soon. However, after the movie there won't be any updates for quite a while, probably not until the last week in April. So, as a result, you won't be seeing me the whole month of March posting chapters, because of the research papers, the play and Junior Prom. However, in May and June, I will speed up the process. So, Chapter 50 should be done by June of 2008. I hope… Well, if you are going to wait for the next chapter, I'll see you in April… Oh, and please answer the quizzes above if you dare…


	31. Danny's Urgent Call

A/N: Here's the promo I promised…

A/N: Here's the promo I promised and with 20 episodes left, it should be like so…

**Yankee Blaze: **Coming soon… Poke Rangers Hoenn goes… _**Turbo**_!

_(Pictures of Turbo Zords coming out of a huge base)_

**Yankee Blaze: **New places arrive.New characters appear as well as new enemies. Be sure to check Poké Rangers Turbo. Season 5 is coming soon to the fanfiction website probably around May to June of 2008. Let's go! Shift into Turbo!

_(Turbo Rangers pose with constellations of their zord)_

**If you want to submit an enemy to me, I'll let you know what these guys will be facing by private message. I have two already: the emperor, and a general which I can't say what will happen to him, and I need at least a monster maker, another general, and a female princess like enemy.**

**Footage from Carranger and Power Rangers Turbo. Don't own the series…**

Now to start, and this will begin the new arc.

Seashore House…

Eddie walked in the house wearing the black t-shirt and blue jeans with the black shoes. He sat down next to Danny and tapped him.

"Would you like to battle?" asked Eddie.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"For fun, no money involved," said Eddie, "Something I want to do."

Eddie looked at Danny and turned to the battlefield area. Danny smirked as he stood up and walked toward Eddie.

"You're on," said Danny.

**OPENING 3 (EPISODES 31-50)**

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the new Golem Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**(Old Chapter 161)**

**Chapter 31: Danny's Urgent Call**

"Donphan, rollout!" said Eddie.

Donphan started rolling across the field with Danny's Scyther in position.

"Scyther, Double Team!" said Danny.

Scyther quickly made copies of himself around Donphan. Eddie laughed, "Donphan, go around and knock every single Scyther with Rollout!"

Donphan nodded and rolled around Scyther till it got to the real one. Scyther was flattened like a pancake as Donphan got up to jump on Scyther. Danny looked at the Donphan as the teenagers saw what was going on. Even Geki and Sid were surprised.

"Wow, the dweebs!" said Sid.

"Yeah, and who the hell is that kid?" said Geki, gulping.

However, he heard the smoothie machine go haywire and the machine exploded as pink foam covered the both of them. Geki tasted it and smiled.

"Ooh. Strawberry," said Geki, tasting it.

Donphan used Body Slam, making Scyther faint. Danny growled as he put him back in the Poke Ball.

"Not bad," said Danny, "You trained hard!"

Eddie smiled, "Well, it was great to see you battle. Donphan, it's time to rest, buddy, old pal!"

He returned Donphan and the two turned around and looked at Geki and Sid.

"You remind me of two people I know," said Eddie.

Geki and Sid turned to Eddie as he and Danny began to walk out of the Seashore House.

"So," said Danny, "How is it like being in Hoenn?"

"To tell you the truth, it's great! I love this city. It's kind of almost similar to Goldenrod City, except that the beach is like down flights of steps and here you just need to step once!" said Eddie, "I need to stop at where I am staying. Maybe, you would like to hear guitar playing?"

"Sure," said Danny.

Suddenly, Danny heard the sound of a car. He turned to see a silver car. He opened the door to see his brother: Brock. Now, he wore a black suit with a white shirt and tie and he had a PNET symbol on the right side.

"Who's he?" asked Eddie.

"My brother: his name is Brock," said Danny.

Brock smiled and shook hands with Danny, "So, Ranger. What's up?"

Eddie turned to him in surprise and Danny winked at him, "It's a long story. Um, Brock this is Eddie. He's one of us and he's a new arrival from Johto!"

"Johto, eh?" asked Brock, "Great! Nice to meet you!" 

"Thanks," said Eddie, and looked at the PNET symbol, "You work for PNET?"

"Yes, I work for Poké Net. Poké Net is a huge online video game organization. I work at the Ever Grande Branch, but the main headquarters is in Saffron City," said Brock, "If you heard of it." 

"Yeah, that's where you sold Poke Rangers: Red Version!" said Eddie.

Danny nodded and turned to Brock, "What's up?"

"Um… your grandmother died last night. The funeral is tonight and I was told to come get you," said Brock.

Danny's smile turned into a serious look. He looked at Brock and turned to the beach and the fresh air. He looked down at the sand and turned to Brock again.

"Please tell me you're joking," said Danny.

Brock shook his head. Danny looked down at the dirt.

"Danny," said Eddie, but Danny turned to him.

"Look, I have got to go to Amii's mansion. I wish Jack was here to hear this, but I need you to be in charge while I pay my respects. If it's drastic, let me know," said Danny.

Eddie turned to Danny as he got into the car with Brock. Eddie saw them drive away. He sighed as he saw Sabrina coming down in her bathing suit.

"Hey, hotshot," said Sabrina, kissing him, "Want to hit the beach?"

Eddie shook his head, "Maybe later, Sab."

"What's up?" asked Sabrina.

"I've been promoted to leader of the team. Danny… has a family emergency," said Eddie.

"WHAT?"

Eddie turned to see Jack. Jack looked at Eddie straight in the eye and couldn't believe this.

"You mean he left you in charge?" asked Jack.

Eddie nodded, "He did."

"Why that son of a… I should be in charge!" said Jack.

"But, he told me-," said Eddie, but Jack quickly spun around.

"I don't care!" said Jack, looking to see no one at the beach but more at the front, "I have been a Poké Ranger for two years now. We have been fighting this idiot for almost eight months!" 

"Eight months?" asked Eddie, "So? Trust me, Jack. I have been leader of my team for six. I know what the regulations of being a Poke Ranger are." 

"You mean you go by the book," said Jack.

"Yes," said Eddie.

"How often," said Jack.

"Well, until it's necessary, then I throw it out the window," said Eddie.

"Well, guess what? I never go by the book!" said Jack.

"And you almost get killed in the process!" said Eddie.

"What did you say?" yelled Jack.

"When the Sky Pillar blew up and those legendary beasts came to destroy Hoenn, it was all right to throw the book out the window then because you needed the five Overtech Crystals to bring the world back to normal. Trust me, I've read the MMPR archive up to now, so I can catch up on things. Some of these things you did caused your friends to be severely injured in the past," said Eddie, but Jack looked at him.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" asked Jack, "Are you saying my leadership choices when I was… (whispers) Red Ranger… was life-threatening?"

"Yes, especially when your friends almost died because of some fatal drainage monster from Rara Von," said Eddie.

"At least I saved them," said Jack, "What's your excuse?"

"Hey, he saved our tails sometimes," said Sabrina, "I can't tell you what happened, because it happened 98 years in the future."

Jack grumbled, "Sabrina, who cares? I won't be around 98 years from now. I don't need to hear anymore! You want to be leader so badly, and then go ahead! But, note this. I am still second-in command, so whatever decision I make, you have to decide on it based on situation, timing, and prediction."

"How do you know that?" asked Sabrina.

"Took some pointers from my former second in-command, you know Mika?" asked Jack as he walked away.

Eddie turned to Sabrina, "Jack's a great leader. Why is he outraged?" 

"Because he wasn't told first," said Sabrina, "I'm sure all of this will blow over. Besides, Jack means well."

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw looked at the viewing screen and saw what happened.

"So, with Danny at the funeral and Eddie and Jack arguing at leadership, who has an idea?" asked Baronaw.

Sprocket walked up and sat down with Baronaw, "How about we break up the team by sending a monster? I'm sure with Danny at a funeral, it should work." 

"You think you can carry it out, Sprocket?" asked Baronaw.

"Yes, I can," said Sprocket.

Route 114…

Jack was heading back to Meteor Falls base in depression, when suddenly he heard the sound of Sprocket's voice.

"Hey, Green!"

Jack turned around to see Sprocket and MJs.

"What do you want?"

"Kill them!" said Sprocket.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Fine then!"

He punched one of the MJs in the face and threw one of them over. Thanks to the Overdrive Upgrade, Jack gained some strength. He crushed one of them with his bare hands, but it wasn't enough. The MJs fired golden beams with Sprocket's Staff. Jack fell backwards and landed on the dirt. He got up and wiped off the blood from his mouth.

"Okay," said Jack, "I guess you leave me with no choice! Let's Pokébattle: and I don't mean Fire Power: Torchic!"

He flicked his wrists. A green glow came from his shoulders down to his hands to reveal the Overtech Dual Braces.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

He transformed into the Green Ranger and took out his Razor Cutters. He jumped over and slashed each one of them with ease. He flipped backwards and landed on the dirt. He kicked one of them swiftly and threw the machine behind him.

"You're too stupid to do that," said Sprocket, "Neon Power, Activate!"

She transformed into her armored mode and started shooting pink beams from her staff. Jack fell down again after feeling the intense pain. He quickly responded, got up and activated his upgrade.

"Overdrive Mode: Green!"

The Razor Cutters quickly became a lot more edgy as he was upgraded into something like that. He slashed Sprocket with ease, but she wasn't going to go down hard, especially when the MJs are all attacking him. Quickly, Jack turned to them and began his assault.

"Solarbeam Attack!"

The white blinding beam obliterated the MJs in one shooting. He turned to Sprocket.

"All right, princess! Now, it's time to go to the scrap heap where you belong!" said Jack.

Sprocket laughed as she got a transmission, "Excuse me. Yeah! All right! Now please!"

Hephaestus came down and looked at Jack, "It's monster time, I send… Blisstex!"

Blisstex came down and grumbled at Jack, he began laughing as he was also a Blissey wearing a white nurse costume and carried a huge needle as a weapon, it also had a red tail with a flame, like a Charmeleon.

"Great," said Jack, "Just my lucky day." 

"And I will take care of you!" he said sheepishly.

"What?" asked Jack.

"Needle Injection!" yelled Blisstex.

The Needle launched to the ground causing a major explosion. Needles were launched again and Jack was running in the hills, evading the blast of explosions. Blisstex came around however to see that Jack was now in a quarry and was not able to get out.

"Time to die!" said Blisstex.

Suddenly, a voice could be heard from above.

"Golden Fissure Strike!"

The fissure attacked caused Blisstex to jump away from the crack. Jack looked up to see Eddie, Mika, Derik, Jenna, and Amii heading down toward him.

"What happened to Danny?" asked Jack.

"Talk later. Rangers, let's kill him," said Eddie.

"Whoa! No, I don't think so," said Jack.

"WHAT?" yelled the rangers.

"Rangers, Overdrive Bazooka assembly!" said Jack.

"Excuse me, I'm in charge," said Eddie.

"Last time I checked, it was 5, then 4 through 1, then Queen and then… you. You last," said Jack.

The crimson cannon arrived with Jack at the ready. With the exception of the star crystal, the other six were locked in and ready. Amii looked in the targeting scanner to get Blisstex.

"Locked on," said Amii.

Blisstex laughed as the needle went into the Bazooka.

"Fire!" said Jack.

Suddenly, the Overdrive Bazooka backfired and exploded. The rangers began to scream as they all landed on the dirt. The Bazooka was damaged and disappeared as the rangers demorphed. Blisstex laughed as they ran away. Jack got up to chase after him, but he was gone.

"Damn," said Jack. He turned to Eddie in a rage, "I almost had him! Why did you have to interfere?"

"Well, it's not my fault that you decided to use the Overdrive Bazooka," said Eddie, now with a red line of blood coming from his arm, "I hope you're happy."

"Well, at least I came up with a plan," said Jack.

"It wasn't even a plan," said Eddie, "That's what I don't get about you. You don't even think about your actions. Don't you see?"

Jenna stood up and looked at Jack. She held a cotton swab to her right hand, trying to stop some of the blood.

"I don't mean to act mean, but Jack, he has a point!" said Jenna.

"A point? What point! Now, you're on his side?" yelled Jack, "That's it. I'm speaking to Danny about this right now! How dare he put a newbie in charge!"

Derik grabbed his shoulder, "I think he's having enough problems. Something like this is something you two need to work out."

"Why?" asked Eddie, "He's not going to listen to me!"

"Why should I listen to you?" asked Jack, "You are just a newbie!"

"Who catches up extremely fast," said Amii.

Jack said nothing and teleported off. Amii got up carefully and put her hair back and turned to the team.

"I'll call Danny and tell him what's up. I guess Jack didn't hear about what's going on," said Amii.

Derik nodded as he saw Amii holding her arm.

"Can you move it?" asked Derik.

"It's a little bruised," said Amii.

"Oh man," said Eddie, "Well, I would get that healed first. Can Claydol heal something like this?" 

"Well, yeah. His psychic abilities can even repair fractures. I hope," said Derik.

Ever Grande Funeral Parlor…

Danny was sitting with Brock and Daisy as the funeral wake was continuing. Brock turned to Danny and patted him on the back.

"You know, Grandma was always there when we needed her. Especially you," said Brock.

"Yeah," said Danny, "It's a damn shame she's gone."

Suddenly, his wrist communicator was beeping. He held his left hand and turned to his mom and dad, "Sorry… um, I'll go turn it off without disrupting the guests." 

"Just turn it off here," said his father.

He reached for his phone and turned it off. He got up again and looked at Brock. Brock knew the ringing and it wasn't a good call.

"Um… I need to go to the private room. Brock, come!" said Danny.

"But," said Brock, "Okay, I'm coming!" 

He walked in there, shaking his head. He entered the bathroom with Danny and locked it.

"Now, what's the problem?" asked Brock.

Danny clicked on his wrist communicator, "Yeah, what's up?" 

"Danny, how dare you put Eddie in charge!" yelled Jack.

"Jack! Hi!" said Danny, "Well, I wish you were there that way I could explain!"

"Explain what?" yelled Jack.

"Explain that my grandma passed away and now I am at the funeral home and it's boring to see the mourners. But, yeah I left Eddie in charge temporarily until I get back," said Danny.

"YOU WHAT?" yelled Jack.

"Please tell me you are jealous because I put him in charge," said Danny.

"Damn straight!" yelled Jack, "Thanks to his wonderful interference, Baronaw sent a monster and his monster damaged the Overdrive Bazooka severely."

"Jack, if I know you, you would want me to solve this and like you said to me when I was green, it's your problem. You have to work with Eddie. You guys worked together during World War of Poke Ranger History. Why not now?" asked Danny.

"But-," said Jack, but Danny cut him off.

"No buts, Jack. If you guys can't seem to get a hold of yourselves, you can say good bye to Hoenn. Now, find him, apologize and do something! I am not getting involved in this!" said Danny, "This is what I wanted to avoid for one day… I'm out!"

He turned off the communicator and turned to Brock, "Brock, if anything worsens out there. They may need my assistance, if they are wondering where I am, say Danny left his gold watch that his grandpa gave him behind… and I really did. Okay?"

"Okay," said Brock.

_(Eddie and Jack morph in the desert… commercial break)_

_(Rangers pose- commercial end)_

Jack's house…

Eddie walked over to Jack's front door and looked at the address. He knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Jack in an angry mood.

"Come in," he muttered.

Eddie walked right inside and Jack closed the door. Jack sat down, ready to hear Eddie.

"Look, Derik's right. Maybe we should work this out," said Eddie.

"Fine, I didn't know Danny's grandma died," said Jack.

"And?" asked Eddie.

"I'll still don't understand why he didn't choose me to be leader!" said Jack.

"Maybe, he wanted to see if I can still lead the team," said Eddie, "With you or without you."

Jack nodded, "You have a point there."

Eddie patted Jack on the back and sat next to him, "You need to calm down, man. This is definitely not you."

"You're right about that one. I am usually clumsy," said Jack.

Eddie smiled, "We're cool?" 

Jack looked at Eddie and shook hands, "Yeah, we're cool. Now, we need to fix the Overdrive Bazooka."

Suddenly, a blue streak of light appeared and it was Derik, "Just letting you know, the Bazooka's fixed!"

"Really?" asked Eddie and Jack.

"I see you guys got back as friends again," said Derik.

"Yeah, our problems were solved and Danny didn't have to be involved," said Jack.

"Not to mention, Claydol did a monster analysis on Blisstex. Blisstex can be weakened if we destroy her needle weapon," said Derik, "So, I have decided to see if the Golden Axe would work on the Super Overtech Cannon and it has. Now, we have the Ultra Overtech Cannon, well once we get Danny and his sword," said Derik.

"Well, yeah," said Jack, getting up, "Look, I hope to Arceus this never happens again. Who wants Pizza?"

"You can cook pizza?" asked Eddie.

"Anybody can cook it," said Derik, "But, is it from scratch?" 

"No, it's out of the box!" said Jack with sarcasm.

But, no sooner as he went to the dough he heard the ringtone.

"Yeah?" asked Jack.

"He's back," said Claydol over the intercom.

"Nobody's home… so, let's transform!" said Jack.

"Right," said Eddie.

"Okay," said Derik.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

(Split-screen into three parts, Eddie on the left, Derik on the right, Jack in the middle transforming)

The rangers teleported to the site in Slateport City where they saw Blisstex. Blisstex laughed as the needle was launched. The rangers dodged it. Suddenly, the other girls came by and landed next to them with Sprocket in a bad mood.

"Where's Amii?" asked Jack.

"She needed to grab Danny, just incase there's more problems. But, we can handle it from here," said Jenna.

"You go girl!" said Mika, "Yeah, we can finish off Blisstex easily!"

Ever Grande Funeral Parlor…

Danny was now dressed in a black tux said thanks to all who gave sympathy for the night. He went to his siblings and nodded in silence, now realizing that the grandma he knew for 18 years has moved on. He looked outward to see the sun set and the waters rise and then flow. Brock tapped his shoulder to point up to the sky. Jack looked up to see a yellow beam come down from the sky and land in front of him.

"Danny," said Amii.

Amii hugged Danny and shook hands with Brock.

"What now?" asked Danny.

"Well, the monster's back. We found a way to kill him. But, we need you there," said Amii, "For a test drive." 

Danny looked at Brock, "Tell mom and dad I'll be there shortly."

Brock nodded as he walked off. Danny and Amii ran to a bunch of palm trees and looked at each other.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready," said Amii.

Both rangers teleported to Slateport City, and they kicked the monster very hard. Blisstex fell backwards and landed on the dirt to see Amii and Danny.

"Who the heck is this guy? James Bond?" asked Blisstex.

"Nope," said Danny, "Amii, let's go!"

"Right!" said Amii.

Both rangers flickered their wrists to reveal their braces.

"Super-Powered Transformation!" said Danny, and then he smacked himself in the face.

"I think what he means is…," said Amii.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" 

(Two-way splitscreen: Danny and Amii transform)

Danny activated his morpher upon transformation to fight Blisstex.

"Phoenix Battlizer!"

The armor appeared around him and he aimed his flame attack at Blisstex.

"Sky Attack!"

He launched his Phoenix attack, causing Blisstex to fall and land on the dirt. The needle however was broken and destroyed. Blisstex screamed as the rangers combined weapons.

"Ultra Overtech Cannon, ready!" said the rangers.

"FIRE!" said Danny.

A rainbow color explosion appeared behind them as a golden bomb of high intensity destroyed Blisstex. However, the victory was far from over. Hephaestus knew what to do. He sent himself down. Poppi stretched out from his shoulder to put enlargement particles inside. The blue-greenish beam came from the Machine Fortress ship, causing Blisstex to grow mega size. Danny activated his communicator.

"Overtech Zords, launch!" said Danny.

The zords came out of the Meteor Falls base, with the Groudon and Kyogre materializing to their location.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord!" said Danny.

"Assemble, Queen Titan Megazord!" said Mika.

The combinations were formed.

"Magmar Battle Zord!" said Danny.

Danny materialized into the Battle Zord and the battle began. Blisstex was not talking now. He had business to take care of right then and there.

"I can't believe I died, well Egg Bomb!"

The Egg came out and threw it at the Overtech Megazord. Jack held on as the explosion occurred. Derik got to the Battle Helmet chair.

"That's it! Battle Helmet 5, disengage! Battle Helmet 3, engage!"

The Battle Helmet appeared on the Overtech Megazord's head.

"Hydro Pump!" said Derik.

The Whiscash helmet launched a huge amount of water, which caused the monster to fall.

"100 Flame Punches!" said Danny.

Quickly, the 100 Flame Punches inflicted the monster in quick fashion. Leaving, the Queen Titan Megazord to do it's job.

"Queen Titan Saber!" said Mika.

The saber appeared and the Megazord turned to the Overtech Megazord.

"Okay," said Derik, "Switching to Battle Helmet 5! Overtech Crown Sword!"

The Battle Helmet appeared on the head and the Crown Sword appeared.

"QUEEN TITAN SLASH!" 

"OVERTECH CROWN CRASH!"

The swords slashed and damaged the monster very badly. However, it was time to finish off the monster and save the world again from another one of the Machine Fortress's worst monsters.

"Assemble, Overtech Ultrazord!" said Danny.

The zords disappeared and the Groudon did what it did before. The zords all materialized to their respective places (look at PROO Movie).

"No way, you think a Groudon like ship could inflict damage?" asked Blisstex.

"Yeah," said Eddie, "Jack and Danny! Let's go!"

"Right," said Jack, "Locking on target!"

The targeting scanner was locked and the rangers inserted the crystals for the final blow.

"Overtech Ultrazord, fire!" said Danny.

"FIRE ALL!" yelled the rangers.

After a couple of the Overtech Beams, the Blisstex fell and blew up. The rangers cheered as the Overtech Ultrazord went back to base.

Machine Fortress…

"Never use a random monster," said Baronaw, "Never, never ever!"

"Sorry!" said Sprocket, "Speaking of monster, how's the machine coming along?" 

"Going along fine!" said Hephaestus, "Ah, Iron Paladin, and he just needs to be covered and activated and you know doing the finishing touches, you know the crappy things I need to do to make it look shiny!"

"Great! Iron Paladin will be great to use against the kids. Queen Vahsti is already having a meeting with someone about 99 years in the future. All we need to do is wait for approval before we move in," said Baronaw, "But, not in Hoenn."

"Well, where? I hope some place shiny," said Tekla.

"You'll see, my love," said Baronaw.

Seashore House…

Danny looked at Eddie and Jack as they all began to deal out cards and play blackjack.

"So?" asked Eddie, "What a great magazine!"

"Magazine? That's…" said Jack, "Oh, plus 17?"

"Um, excuse me!"

The rangers turned to see Sara cleaning the tables, "You know it's illegal to count cards?" 

"It pays for my trainer registration!" said Jack.

"Oh please," said Sara, cleaning the table.

Danny looked at her and then turned to his friends and sat down. Sara turned to Danny and smiled, "So, Danny. I heard what happened." 

"Yeah," said Danny, "She was the person that gave me the confidence to leave my past and start on a new clean slate."

"Really?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Danny, "I mean, if it wasn't for her. I wouldn't be here."

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't be the same," said Eddie.

Danny turned around to see them play blackjack and then nodded to himself.

"Deal me in," said Danny with a smile.

**Narrator: **What the hell is going on up in space? 99 years in the future? Iron Paladin? Well, surprising things will happen. Next time!

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**While Eddie is practicing for his songs, the six rangers get somewhat sleepy by Bolt's plan to make everyone fall asleep, will Eddie rock and roll and destroy the lullaby? Find out…**_

**Chapter 32: Sing Me a Lullaby**

Endnotes: Well, let's say this was a random chapter I thought of! I hope you guys don't get the wrong idea of this chapter… heavens no. Um, as you can see, Digimon Latern 1 won the quiz because of the fact that my quizzes were easy. So, he wins the 3 Poke Rangers Biomic Soldiers storylines as well as a new Rescue Zord for Turbo, (Red, Blue, Yellow, or Pink. You're choice!) and a general for Poke Rangers Turbo. I'll give you details for it later. Now, it's quiz time: Winner gets to make me a Rescue zord and a Biomic Soldiers storyline. In "Seinfeld", Elaine takes painkillers, what does she say when she meets Jerry's relatives? Hmm… should be easy.

My next update is soon, just don't expect me to have my next chapter done quick. This Wednesday starts Hell Week for the musical! Peace out!


	32. Sing Me a Lullaby

A/N: Song lyrics are not mine. They're used to show karaoke night and nothing else.

Seashore House, at night…

"Welcome to the Seashore House Karaoke Night. We have a variety of songs to dance to all night long!" said Sara, "So, we have a full house tonight thanks to Geki, Sid, Butch and Steve who pretty much asked everybody to come… I hope to Arceus you weren't forced. If you were forced to be here, you may leave."

Three people left the Seashore House and Sara shook her head, "Well, we did have a full house, but whatever. Anyway, here's how Karaoke works. I have a spotlight device. I shine this on you, you get to go up. How does that sound?"

Danny and Jack, who were on the dance floor looked at each other and turned to Sara in nervousness, as she walked to the stage and the people, began to talk with each other. Sara took out a huge spotlight and shined the light on… Danny.

"You're up," said Sara.

Eddie, who was there at the time, patted Danny on the back, "You'll do great!"

Suddenly, a pop song was about to be played in the background and Danny looked at the people in nervousness.

"Oh man, I hate this song," said Danny.

"It's Sweet Caroline! The best song ever made by someone named Neil Diagla!" said Eddie.

"I know that- oh my cue!" said Danny.

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the new Golem Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 32: Sing Me a Lullaby**

Still in the Seashore House…

_And when I hurt  
Hurting runs off my shoulder  
How can I hurt when holding you_

Oh, one, touching one, reaching out  
Touching me, touching you  
Oh, sweet Caroline  
Good times never seem so good  
Oh I've been inclined to believe it never would

Ohhh, sweet Caroline, good times never seem so good

The audience began to applause his singing. Danny sat down in the chair and he had a fun smile across his face. Amii smiled and kissed Danny when the spotlight hit her.

"Okay, Amii. You're up now!" 

Amii got up with the microphone. A Rhythm and Blue song was about to make appearance.

"Yay, Rhyanna!" (Rihanna get it?) said Amii, "Mika, Jenna, Sabrina, Colleen get up here!"

Colleen, Mika, Jenna, and Sabrina screamed as they took umbrellas as props and began to do a dance routine and then Eddie jumped up to do the rapping.

_Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rhyanna!)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh_

Amii took an umbrella and they all began to dance with them. Sabrina walked toward Eddie and put his hand on her waist, sliding Sabrina across his body. Sabrina kissed him on the cheek as Jenna and Mika and Amii all went around Eddie, touching his hair, acting very flirty as he began to rap. __

No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rhyanna where you at?

Amii took the microphone and pushed Eddie off the stage, being bodysurfed across to the back of the mosh pit.

_You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because_

Colleen, Jenna and Sabrina release the umbrellas with Mika leading them. They walked around with the umbrellas and danced with them. __

When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella

The girls closed the umbrellas and stood in a line and spread their legs to about shoulder with and bent their knees and back. The guys stood their in shock and fainted as the girls began to go with the umbrella. Sara's eyes were widening with shock as Geki and Sid got a nosebleed, but Butch and Steve were oblivious. _  
_

_Colleen, Jenna, Sabrina, Mika: (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
Colleen, Jenna, Sabrina, Mika: (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
Colleen, Jenna, Sabrina, Mika: (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella_

Machine Fortress…

"Karaoke night?" asked Sprocket, "Wait a minute, if the rangers partied…"

"What?" asked Baronaw.

"If the teenagers party all night long, that would mean that if we attacked that morning, we can probably put the rangers down, but its best if they fell asleep with a lullaby monster. Make everybody fall asleep, because mostly everybody is there singing karaoke!" said Sprocket.

"Good thinking," said Baronaw, "I guess it's worth a shot!"

"Are you sure it is?" asked Bolt.

"Are you kidding? I'm positive!" said Sprocket, "Let them party!"

Meantime, 99 years in the future in black…

Queen Vahsti was talking to some figure in some kind of office.

"Yes, Baronaw's technology will be great if I plan to destroy Johto and the world," said the figure, "I'll even give you some of mine to destroy Hoenn if it is sufficient."

"Sufficient?" asked Vahsti, "Well, come on!" 

"Well, thanks for letting me know that Baronaw likes the idea. I want you to go to him and tell him I want to see him personally," said the figure, "As long as the Poke Rangers of past, present and future are rid of, there will be no worries." 

"I will make sure. What about the other plan?" asked Vahsti.

"What plan?" asked the figure.

"You know, we're we can construct the rangers?" asked Vahsti.

"Oh yes, the rangers of evil, right?" asked the figure.

"Why, yes sir," said Vahsti.

Seashore House: 3:30 am.

_Please don't stop the music_

Jenna started clapping and the crowd joined in and Jenna began to dance across the stage like she usually would do on the battlefield except her Chinese boxing moves were out and she was dancing like an Etruscan dancer.

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving_

_Shake my stress away…_

As she was singing something from another Rhyanna, Derik was drinking another energy soda, however he was outside due to the fact he saw something. He walked outside and looked at the beach. It looked like nothing was going to happen, well he thought as he entered the outside.

"Must be a thunderstorm," said Derik.

He walked inside as the rain came down and that was when Sprocket arrived with something behind her in a black cloak.

Derik walked inside to see Jenna finish the song. Eddie yawned, "It just hit me! I have to go to the tux store tomorrow, if we are all going to the Senior Prom tomorrow. Where is it?" 

"It's in the Lilycove Grand Hotel," said Danny.

"Okay," said Eddie, "Night."

As Eddie headed out of the door, Sprocket saw what was going on as she took a gear from her pocket.

"Junkheads, go!"

The mechanical grunts came up from the ground and surrounded Eddie.

"These must be the basic ones, okay should be easy!" said Eddie.

He flicked his wrists. The golden energy came from the braces.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

He kicked one of them in the face and swung with his axe. The Golden Axe slaughtered the Junkheads in like five seconds, but the MJs arrived and it was an easy battle too. Eddie punched one of them and kicked one of them in the face. He jumped over the MJs and began to run away from them. Quickly, Eddie turned around and took his Golden Axe.

"Golden Beam!"

A golden beam came out of the axe. A huge golden line appeared destroying all of them, the others self-destructed.

"That was weird," said Eddie, "Oh crap, Sabrina!"

Seashore House…

"Where's Eddie?" asked Sabrina.

"He left," said Jack, "He said he needed to go to a tux store tomorrow." 

"Well, I have things to do before prom. I'll talk to you later and thank you for inviting us," said Sabrina.

"See ya," said Jack.

Jack watched Sabrina as she went out the door and turned to Mika and Danny.

"Let's party," said Jack.

"Agreed," said Mika.

Suddenly, the spotlight hit Jack and Mika.

"You two, get on stage!" said Sara.

"Damn!" said Jack.

Machine Fortress…

"Is the monster ready? It's around 5:30 am," said Baronaw.

Hephaestus nodded as he saw his new monster on the visual screen. His name was the Sonic Sleeper. He was a pink Whismur with Loudred ear phones and Exploud legs that were all machine.

"Got to admit, the machine monster you made should work," said Baronaw.

"I hope so, and it's ready," said Hephaestus.

Seashore House: 5:35 am…

"Thanks for coming to our karaoke! I hope you had a great time!" said Sara.

Everyone nodded as they got out of the place, however when the Sonic Sleeper arrived it caused people to go in shock.

"Time to party, baby, with a lullaby!" yelled Sonic Sleeper.

_It's time to sleep baby! _

_Sleep baby! Sleep! _

The six rangers dodged the attack as people began to sleep. All began to sleep and it made the rangers look at the monster.

"I can't believe Baronaw would make a monster like this!" said Derik.

"Well," said Danny, going to his wrist communicator, "Claydol! Sgt. Furbrizzi? Max? Sean? Anybody!" 

"Max here. What's up?" asked Max over the intercom.

"Max, your girlfriend and your friends just fell asleep by a monster. Can you call Eddie?" asked Danny.

"No wonder the alarm sounded last night. I tried to call you that Eddie was attacked, but he handled it. And I just tried to tie you in to Eddie's com signal, but it's off. Where could he be?" asked Max.

"Sleeping at home," said Jack.

"Okay, we'll handle it. If things get ugly and you can't get Eddie," said Danny.

"I know. I'll get my morpher and stand by," said Max.

The six rangers chased after Sonic Sleeper as everyone fell asleep in Slateport City.

"Why aren't you asleep?" asked Sound Sleeper.

"It's try to destroy your sleeping songs," said Danny, "Let's go!"

"Right!" said the rangers. Jack and Jenna stood on the left side of Danny while Mika stood next to Danny with Amii and Derik on the other side, their right hands stretched out and flicked their wrists to reveal in each ranger color, the Overtech Brace materializing on their wrists.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" 

(Camera: six-way splitscreen transforms the rangers into their battle suits)

The rangers did a team pose. Sound Sleeper laughed.

"Let's warm up with an Uproar!" he said.

The rangers dodged the attack as a major sound wave exploded part of the concrete. Danny, Jenna, Amii, Derik, Jack, and Mika flipped over and took out their Overtech Blasters and Swords to combine them.

"Overtech Striker!" said Danny.

Rapid lasers came out of the arsenal and destroyed the monster… NOT! Sonic Sleeper got up and aimed his ears at them. The song appeared and the rangers were now engulfed in some kind of attack. Danny suddenly felt so dizzy that he and the others began to fall asleep and demorph.

"I feel so tired," said Danny.

"We got to get up and moving anyway," said Jack.

"Well, what are we going to do?" asked Derik, "We decided to party our brains out today!"

"Eddie better get here if he sees… us," said Jenna.

"Yeah," said Amii.

"Good night, Jackie," said Mika.

"What the -?" asked Jack.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! 

Sonic Sleeper laughed as he went to the next town.

Four hours later, at Eddie's sister's house…

Eddie and Sabrina were dressed and ready to go get the prom tux when suddenly Eddie saw that everybody was asleep.

"What happened?" asked Eddie.

He walked to the other rangers, and they were all asleep.

"This is not good," said Eddie,

Sabrina looked at Eddie with concern, "What can we do?" 

"We bring them to Meteor Falls," said Eddie, clicking on the communicator.

"I was trying to contact you since 5:35 am! The rangers are asleep, and I couldn't do a teleport lock yet due to repairs still underway with Meteor Falls," said Max.

"Can you now?" asked Eddie.

"Well, yeah. Now, you can," said Max.

In an instant, all eight were teleported to Meteor Falls, when suddenly Max and Claydol began to carry them with Sean heading up the steps. He looked at them as the Sergeant came.

"Who's he?" asked Sabrina.

"Sabrina, this is Sgt. Fubrizzi, he and his air force team help us sometimes. However, they were told to keep our secret identities confidential," said Sean.

"Great," said Sabrina, "I'm Sabrina Mason. I just came from Johto and this is Eddie."

Eddie nodded, "Sgt."

"Well, now it's Lieutenant," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "With your help, I got promoted to a new rank."

"Really?" asked Sean.

"Yup," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"That's great. Congratulations," said Eddie.

Sgt. Fubrizzi grew a smile from ear to ear as Eddie turned to Claydol.

"Well, in order to break the spell, Eddie needs to fight the monster himself," said Sean, "Or not."

"What do you mean?" asked Eddie.

Max and Sean looked at each other and turned to Eddie with a happy smile.

"Don't worry, Ed. We'll help you," said Sean.

"I'll help too," said Sabrina.

Colleen came up and she was smiling, "With 4 hours of sleep, I feel happy and what's going on?" 

"We're going to fight Sonic Sleeper and the three of us are going, you in?" asked Sean.

"You kidding? I would love to do what I did last time, using the Poké Coin," said Colleen, heading to the arsenal collection. Sabrina went with her. There were silver bucklers with golden coins containing a Pichu and Abra. Colleen took the Abra and Sabrina got the Pichu coin.

"Follow my lead!" said Colleen.

Eddie nodded as they all found the location of Sonic Sleeper: Mauville City.

"Let's Pokébattle! Going Into Overdrive!" said Eddie.

(Camera: Eddie transforms into the Gold Ranger)

"Ancient Light, White Might!" said Max.

"Psychic Power, Abra!" said Colleen.

"Water Power, Mudkip!" said Sean.

"Electric Power, Pichu?" asked Sabrina.

Suddenly, the other four rangers transformed into the ranger suits.

"Feels great to be back," said Sabrina.

"Once again, being pink," smiled Colleen.

"Let's go," said Sean.

"Right," said Max.

"Okay," said Eddie.

In the zord bay, there were twenty-two motorcycles (the first seven are the Poke Cycles, the eight are the Sharpedo Cycles and the other seven are the Overtech Overdrive ones). Colleen got on a Sharpedo Cycle, while Sabrina got on the Yellow Hoenn Cycle, Sean got on the Blue Hoenn Cycle, and Max got on the Sharpedo Cycle. As for Eddie, his golden Overtech Jet Cycle was ready. All five were driving across the region.

Mauville City…

Sonic Sleeper caused the Mauville Gym to fall asleep and the Game Corner. No sooner he began to make the people fall asleep in the Pokemon Center, the five of them surrounded them.

"So, it's the Gold Overtech Ranger. I see you found four others to help you fall with you," said Sonic Sleeper.

"Well, you Sonic Idiot! It's time for you to go back to where you belong!" said Max.

Max and Sean jumped in the sky to activate the upgrade.

"Metallic Armor, power up!"

Colleen and Sabrina did the same thing.

"Metallic Armor, power up!"

The rangers were fighting the monster with ease and as quick.

"Blade Blasters, laser mode!" said Sean, "Fire!"

A red beam came out of the blasters, hurting the monster. The monster lashed on and smashed the rangers in fast motion. Sean got up, trembling with the others. Eddie jumped up with the Golden Axe.

"Golden Slash!" he yelled.

Sonic Sleeper felt the urge of screaming as he fell down. Suddenly, Eddie and Sabrina began to sing something they rehearsed and whatever lyric that they spoke caused the Sonic Sleeper to fall on his butt.

"I think it's time," said Sean, "Kiryoku Poké Cannon!"

"Overdrive Bazooka," said Eddie.

Max held both Bazookas on the bottom while Sabrina and Colleen held either side with Eddie and Sean at the ends. While Sean put in Kiryoku Evolution Balls to power up the bazooka, Eddie inserted the seven Overtech Crystals. Sabrina checked the targeting scanner.

"Locked on," said Sabrina.

"FIRE!" said Eddie and Sean.

The golden beam came out as well as a seven-colored beam which turned into a white ball of energy as both destroyed Sonic Sleeper.

Meteor Falls…

"I'm… up," said Danny, "Great!"

"But that monster… is still on the loose," said Jack, getting out of bed and running down the steps. However, he saw that Max, Sean, and Eddie took care of it.

Danny and Derik arrived with Amii, Jenna and Mika coming down behind them.

"I guess everything's fine," said Danny.

Suddenly, Sonic Sleeper was enlarged on the screen.

"Rangers, to the Overdrive Zords!" said Danny.

The rangers transformed immediately and went to the Overdrive Zords. Mika came in the Kyogre zord and transformed to the Queen Titan Megazord.

"Okay," said Danny, "Combine, Overdrive Megazord!"

The Megazord was formed and the fight began. Eddie watched from below with the others as Sonic Sleeper launched a couple of uproar lullabies.

"Okay," said Danny, "Flamethrower!"

From the red star in front, flames came out and burnt the living crap out of it. Mika launched an attack with her Queen Titan Saber, and it was an easy fight.

"Overdrive Katanas, Overdrive Twin Crash!"

SLASH! SLASH!

Sonic Sleeper exploded into a million pieces causing the Overdrive Megazord and Queen Titan Megazord to pose. Eddie smiled and turned to the others.

Seashore House…

"I didn't know you played music," said Derik, "Sweet!"

"Thanks," said Eddie, "So, Sabrina, you want to do a gig here?"

"We'll do it tonight, tonight we have a prom to do!" said Sabrina.

"Oh crap, the tux!" said Eddie.

"My dress!" said Sabrina.

The two raced outside to the Seashore House and Derik had to follow them to make sure they get what they are looking for. After all, shopping for something like this is pretty important.

"So, who are you taking to the prom?" asked Eddie.

"Sakura," said Derik simply.

Machine Fortress…

"Me? Why that guy wants to talk to me? Okay, I am going to take a day of absence. You are not allowed to commit any assault until I return, you understand?" asked Baronaw, "And I hope Iron Paladin gets built to help us when I return to." 

"Got it," said Hephaestus.

Quickly, as he grabbed his things with a keen sense of knowing where he was going, the precious King Baronaw teleported to the future with the help of Vahsti. Her staff opened a time portal for him to get to where this guy is. After Baronaw left, Manacle entered.

"I think Baronaw has gone coward," he said.

"How dare you talk about my husband that way!" said Tekla, "Why do you say that?" 

"Because he doesn't want to fight," said Manacle.

"Agreed," said Vahsti, "He just sends down monsters. When we attacked the Overtech Rangers, we we're easily winning even with the Overdrive Mode!"

"Mom, I agree," said Sprocket, "We have to go Mutiny!"

"But," said Tekla, "If we go Mutiny, then-,"

Suddenly, the ship began to shake and Tekla began to hug the ship as the ship was continuing to shake. The shaking stopped and Bolt looked at Tekla.

"Mom, what's going on?" asked Bolt.

"Um, the creator who built our implants is… angry," said Tekla, "Because of the fact that we can't defeat the rangers and destroy what used to be ours many years ago. I wish I had time to tell you, but I can't. Not now."

So, who is the creator? Why are they staging a mutiny? Who's Iron Paladin? Some of these questions will be answered next time on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Baronaw is away to where Vahsti is and when Iron Paladin arrives to kill the rangers, he's wants: the leader. Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 33: All Hail Iron Paladin**

A/N: I decided to write this now and I wanted to because I'm grieving over my dog just now, 15 years old. I thought she was going to make it to sixteen, but she couldn't make it. She died of a stroke on prom night. Apparently, no one got the quiz right, and only Psyduck reviewed. But, something tells me people will be reviewing galore next week because most of the people are off on Spring Break, which I don't have because whenever we have Easter, in our school district we have to have the week before or after Easter.

I should be writing PRBS next, but I have obligations, but I want to write the next chapter of PROO, I'm so excited because now it gets to the almost the peak of the arc, with a plot twist coming up very soon and trust me, it will turn the tables for a lot of people…


	33. A Prom is a Promise

A/N: Woohoo! Greetings readers of Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive! It's me, your friendly neighbourhood Psyduck Ranger! For a very special one-off, I'm guest writing an episode of Yankee's fic! Part of the reason for this, though, is that this ties-in to the next chapter of Dino Force (my Rangers fic, for anyone reading who doesn't read it). So, sit back, enjoy, and I hope I don't screw up too badly!

Danny, Jack, Derik, Eddie, Sean and Max were stood waiting outside Amii's mansion dressed in variously coloured tuxedos. They were waiting for the girls to prepare themselves for the prom.

"So how come it's happening in Lilycove, Max?" Sean asked. Max & Colleen had been put in charge of organising the event, and had hired out the Cove Lily Hotel.

"Have you _seen_ the place we're going to!? It's amazing! Trust me, you're going to remember tonight," Max said eagerly.

"I know I will, it's the first time I've been to an actual prom," Eddie said. He was grinning profusely, "We don't have them that much in Johto, so I'm really looking forward to this."

"So is Sakura coming?" Danny asked his son, nudging him in the arm. Derik grinned.

"Yeah, but she's gonna meet us there," he answered.

"Who's Sakura?" Eddie whispered to Sean.

"Derik's girlfriend from his time. She comes by now and again for stuff like this," Sean muttered back. Eddie's jaw dropped.

"So wait, she just travels through time for social visits!? Well then how come the guys can't visit me and Sabrina from about 80 years later!" Eddie complained loudly.

"Ahem! Master Dragonfly!" Freddie called down from the top of the steps up to the plane.

"What's up?" Danny asked, putting his hand over his eyes to block the sun.

"Madame Chii says to, um – "Get your flaming butts on this plane now, numbskulls, or we'll take off without you"," Freddie said. He sighed, shaking his head.

"What!? She's already up there! I thought she-! Bah!" Danny grumbled, as he followed the other boys onto the plane.

**

* * *

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_**

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the new Golem Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

* * *

Chapter 33; A Prom Is A Promise  
Special Guest Writer: Psyduck Ranger

* * *

It was still light when the plane touched down in Lilycove, and there was no indication of the prom.

"Aren't we a little early?" Mika asked, looking out one window.

"Um...maybe a little...five hours or so..." Colleen murmured.

"_Excuse me!?_" Amii half-screamed. She climbed out of her seat to glare and spit over Max & Colleen like an angered Ursaring.

"That's my girlfriend..." Danny muttered, looking away.

"Well...Colleen & I have to get everything organised, so we had to get here early..." Max whimpered. Amii grunted, and sat back down.

"Fine, you two can get out here, but the rest of us are going to stop off in Lavaridge; I want some cookies," she said.

"Are you kidding!?" Jenna cried.

"I don't joke about Lavaridge Cookies, let's jet," Amii declared, as Max and Colleen got up, and departed the plane.

Meanwhile, in the Machine Fortress...

"Tekla, I need a word," Vahsti said, as they passed in the corridor.

"What about?" Tekla asked coldly. She didn't look at Vahsti.

"What was discussed before, about the muti-" Vahsti began, but Tekla cut her off.

"This matter is not up for discussion," she said quickly, walking off.

"Fine, then what about the Creator-!" Vahsti called after her.

"Neither is that!" Tekla called. She paused, and turned back to Vahsti.

"It's time for you to earn your keep. You're going to fight the Rangers."

Later, in Lilycove...

The Rangers waited at the port for the ship carrying the rest of their classmates to arrive. It was also carrying Jenna & Sean's dates.

"Hey guys, guess who's here," Derik said, rejoining them along with Sakura.

"You must be Sakura. Nice to meet you, I'm Sabrina, and this is Eddie," Sabrina said, holding out her hand, which Sakura took.

"Thanks, but actually I've already met you," she said with a smile. Eddie & Sabrina's faces went blank.

"Well then, I guess the pleasure really is all ours..." Eddie chuckled.

Once the ship had arrived, they greeted their classmates as they passed, until finally the pair they were waiting for came down.

"Hey, Zack," Jenna said, taking his hand and kissing his cheek. He greeted everyone. Sean offered Sara his arm, which she took.

"Sean, you invited Sara?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Yeah. And?" Sean asked. Jack's cheeks flushed, and he turned away, mumbling to himself.

"Shall we head inside then?" Danny suggested.

"Sounds good. Well, we'll see you lot later," Eddie said, as he and Sabrina turned to walk behind the hotel.

"What are you talking about?" Mika asked.

"Oh, didn't we say? Since neither of us are actually students at your school, _somebody_ decided that we could only get in if we were entertainment; we're going to be performing all night," Sabrina said, glaring at Max and Colleen.

"Hey, don't look at us! We don't make the rules, we only enforce them! Talk to the principal," Max said. The group split, and headed in.

Shortly...

"..._That's when you're – ho-o-omesick!_" Sabrina sang, as Eddie played along on his guitar. The audience applauded as the song ended.

"Thank you! Next we're gonna slow things down a bit," Eddie said, and he began strumming slower music. All the couples on the dance floor came closer together.

Eventually people began to tire, and some sat down at tables. As there were so few people there, when Jenna and Zack went to sit down, they could easily see at one table a single blond girl in a yellow dress. Jenna gasped, and rushed off to grab Amii, still on the floor with Danny.

"Amii! Amii, come on, look! I've just seen Anna!" Jenna told her.

"Anna? Anna who?" Amii asked. Jenna's expression gave it away, "Anna Danime!? As in Johto!?"

Jenna led Danny and Amii over to where Zack was sat talking to the girl. He looked up.

"Well I don't know who you thought this was, but she isn't "Anna"," Zack told them.

"That's right. I'm Rei; nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand, which they all shook.

"But you're practically iden- and you both have a Johtish accent – and – never mind," Jenna sighed. She and the others introduced themselves.

(A/N: Heh-heh. Johtish.)

"Oh wow! Uh – those two are pretty great, huh?" Rei said, nodding to Eddie & Sabrina on stage, who'd just finished another song, "But I swear I've seen them before."

"Well did you watch the last Silver Conference. They came first and second respectively, Eddie & Sabrina," Danny said, smiling up at them, as Jack, Mika, Derik and Sakura came to join them.

"Pretty hot out there, huh?" Derik chuckled.

"Mm, yeah. Think I need a trip to the little girls' room," Mika said. Nobody acknowledged her.

"I _said _I'm going to the _little girls' room_!"

After several seconds, Amii perked up.

"Oh! Right," she said, and she got up. Jenna and Sakura also followed to the bathroom.

"Pfft. Rei, can you please explain to me why girls always have to go to the bathroom together?" Zack asked.

"Don't look at me, I tell you, if I wasn't here I'd probably be on a football pitch or something, you lot are probably girlier than I am, despite what may be in our pants," Rei said. The boys all started laughing.

"Now when you say "football" and "pants"-" Jack began, but Sabrina interrupted him.

"Thank you! Now the next number is a tribute to your home grown Rangers; Operation Overdrive!" she called, and the teens cheered, as Eddie began singing.

"_Stronger than before..._"

"Operation Overdrive?" Rei asked, cocking her head. The boys all stared at her.

"Eh...yeah. You know; the Poké Rangers? As in the team who took over from Mighty Morphin'," Jack said. Rei stared ahead for a moment before responding.

"Oh, right, yeah, sorry, just spaced there for a second," she said, smiling.

"Yeah, don't worry, I know how that feels, in fact I'm pretty much like that all-" Jack began, but he was interrupted when Rei, sat next to him, grabbed his head and pulled him in for a snog.

"What the f-!?"

Meanwhile, across the room...

The girls were making their way back to the table, when Geki & Sid accosted them.

"Oh boy; what is it?" Jenna sighed.

"Go on, dude," Sid muttered, elbowing Geki's ribs.

"Uh...Amii...would you, um...would you dance with me?" Geki mumbled. Amii smiled.

"Geki, that's very sweet, but I'm with Danny, and he's waiting for me, so-"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Mika roared, and the rest of the girls followed her line of sight to where Rei was finally separating from Jack. She didn't stop, however, and she grabbed Zack, pulling him into an embrace.

"Ok, OUT OF MY WAY!" Jenna hissed, barging through the crowd with Mika, with Amii, Sakura, and Geki & Sid close behind.

Just as the girls reached the table, Rei moved on from Zack to Danny.

"That does it!" Amii screamed, tearing Danny from her.

"Oh my Arceus!" Rei gasped, placing her hands over her mouth, and she simply ran off sobbing before anyone could stop her, faster than you'd have thought possible.

"What the hell was that, Danny!?" Amii yelled. One by one, couples around the room stopped dancing to give them their attention, and eventually Eddie & Sabrina stopped playing.

"What – I don't know, she just grabbed me!" Danny wailed. His voice was very high-pitched.

"Oh I'm sure, she just decided to snog the three of you when she knew you all had girlfriends around?" Amii growled. Her voice was the mirror image of his, unusually low.

"What, and you think it makes more sense for us to all have just decided to snog the same girl, when our girlfriends were around to boot!?" Danny yelled. Amii couldn't think of an argument for that, so she changed tack.

"Well why was she crying then!?"

"I dunno, maybe she's just a nutjob!"

"Oh, well you'd know all about nutjobs, coming from your family," Amii said under her breath.

"Don't you dare talk about my fami-!" Danny yelled, waving his finger in her face. She slapped him before he could finish, and he stopped talking.

"Actually, Geki, I think I _will _dance with you," Amii said, turning around, and smiling at Geki. She grabbed his arm, and steered him away, closely followed by Sid.

"How could you," Jenna said simply to Zack. He was speechless as she walked off.

"Mika-!" Jack called, as she too left, but she didn't look back.

"Can you believe that!?"Danny huffed. The crowd's attention was now on Max, up on stage. Sabrina & Colleen had gone to talk to the girls, whilst Eddie & Sean were joining the boys.

"Think we've got bigger problems!" Derik gasped, as he and Sakura looked themselves over. They were fading away, until there wasn't a trace of them left.

"Wait, what just happened to Derik & Sakura!?" Sean gasped.

"Oh sweet Arceus, do you realise what's just happened!?" Eddie said quietly, trying not to attract unwanted attention.

"No, what?" Jack asked, shaking his head.

"The future's just been changed! Derik's just been wiped from existence – he's not going to be born!" Eddie said.

"And Sakura?" Sean asked.

"Well she was only here because Derik was."

"And that's because of this..." Danny muttered, staring at the floor, "Now me and Amii aren't going to get married, or...any of it."

"No, come on now, that's not how it _has_ to be, I bet if you just sort this out then Derik will be back," Sean said.

"No, no, we've had fights before, and Derik's never gone anywhere. This is it," Danny said. He sniffled.

"Not true, look, this one time our timeline shifted, making Kurtis be not born, because – well, you probably don't want to know why, but that's not the point! My point is he came back, and so can Derik!" Eddie said in one breath. The boys didn't look up.

"Oh, of all the rotten timing," Sean sighed, as Danny's communicator bleeped. Eddie took it and answered the call.

"What's up?" he asked.

"We're getting readings of Junkheads and a machine monster just outside, but more importantly, Derik's fallen off the radar, where is he!?" Claydol asked.

"Yeah, thanks Claydol, we're on it," Eddie hissed, disconnecting the call quickly, "Hey, Zack, right? We gotta go, but are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, go on..." Zack sighed, slumping back into his seat.

"Sean, got tell the girls, then get back to Zack, and guys, let's move," Eddie said, as he and Jack started backing to the door. Danny wasn't moving.

"Come on, man, we need you!" Jack said. Danny looked up, sighed, and followed.

Meanwhile...

Amii and Geki were on the dance floor, whilst Sid was talking to Jenna and Mika by the wall as the girls approached. Sabrina grabbed Amii's shoulder, and pulled her over to the group.

"Excuse us a minute, Sid," Colleen said. Sid walked over to Geki.

"What's going on, what happened?" Sabrina asked, as she & Colleen ran up to the others.

"I didn't see anything, just heard you shouting, so what did-?" Colleen began.

"Danny just snogged some girl!" Amii hissed.

"Right after Jack and Zack had had a go," Mika said lowly.

"What!? You can't be serious, who!?" Sara gasped.

"Some bimbo in a yellow dress called Rei, she looked exactly like Anna!" Jenna added to Sabrina, making her jump.

"Rei!? Are you sure?" Sabrina asked, coyly, "Well then if she's who I think she is, then...hmm. I dunno, but I know she would never do anything like that, especially with Danny! She's got a boyfriend...not to mention the age difference..."

"Exactly! She wouldn't do that, so they must have!" Amii spat.

"No! No, Sabrina's not saying that at all, are you!?" Colleen asked her fiercely.

"No! No, of course not! In fact, I've dealt with stuff like this before, I'll put money on it being down to those no-good machines," she said, "When I was a Ranger stuff like this happened once or twice. I thought I was in love with _Greg_!"

"What's that about Greg?" Sean asked, as he ran over.

"Who's Greg?" Colleen asked.

"Never mind, what's going on over there?" Sabrina asked.

"They're all really upset, and, um...Derik's been unborn," Sean told them. Amii's head darted to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Basically...well, this argument's screwed up the timeline, so if you guys don't sort it out, then Derik's not going to come along, is he?" Sean told her.

"Ok, look this needs to be sorted now, ladies, come on, you're gonna go speak to them," Sabrina said.

"Oh! Right, yeah, no, we've, uh, there's a machine monster outside," Sean blithered. Colleen sighed, shaking her head.

"Ok, then go help them!" she huffed. The girls remained motionless.

"Come on! They need you!" Sabrina yelled.

"Tough, they should have thought about that before cheating on us!" Mika spat.

"Ok, new angle, what did Eddie do to deserve you not helping?" Sabrina asked brightly.

"Just forget it, ok. Let them do what they want, and we'll do what we want. And right now, I want to finish that dance," Amii said, pushing past the others, and approaching Geki, "Shall we?"

Geki avoided looking at her, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, "Actually – I think you should go talk to Danny..."

Amii's eyes bulged, and her mouth fell open. "I-"

"Yeah, um, you obviously care about him, and he cares about you, and um...I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but I'm sure he didn't mean it, and, uh, yeah..." Sid patted him on the shoulder.

Amii turned back to face the group, her brow raised. Colleen smiled, "Wow, Geki, you're smarter _and _nicer than people give you credit for." Geki looked up and grinned, bouncing on the spot.

"I know, right, everyone just assumes we're all mean and everything! You know, there was a time when we couldn't even talk to these guys without them beating us up!" he said.

"Anyway, so what's it gonna be ladies?" Sabrina asked.

Meanwhile, outside...

The Red, Green, and Gold Rangers ran up to the group of Junkheads, led by a machine comprised of a Heracross with the two heads of a Girafarig sticking out the top, and Girafarig hooves for its feet.

"My name is Beeraf!" the yellow head said in a deep, gruff voice.

"And my name is Fareeb!" the black, Chomp-like head said, in a contrasting, nasal voice.

"And we're here to _kill you_!" Beeraf bellowed dramatically. Despite everything, Eddie snorted with laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny!?" Fareeb asked.

"It's just – how overdramatic and clichéd can you get?" Eddie asked.

"Grr! Junkheads, attack!" they both commanded, and the foot soldiers ran at the Rangers.

"Well, looks like we're doing this," Eddie said.

Danny and Jack remained silent as they summoned the Flame Sword and Razor Cutters respectively, and began hacking into the robotic grunts. Eddie sighed, and went to work.

"Golden King Axe!" he called, turning to Beeraf & Fareeb. The machine dipped down, and fended him off with his horn.

The sound of laser fire could suddenly be heard from nowhere, and after a slight explosion, all the Junkheads had been dismantled.

"What was that!?" Fareeb asked, rapidly looking round at 360 degrees.

Eddie took advantage of the monster's distraction, and swung his axe at the black head, slicing it clean off by the neck.

"Fareeb! NO!" Beeraf screamed. He turned and scowled at Eddie.

"You'll pay for that, Ranger! I'll be back!" he called, teleporting off.

"Ok, so now what?" Jack sighed.

Eddie turned to face him, and took of his helmet. "Now you guys go make up with your girlfriends! Move it!" Danny and Jack also removed their helmets, and both fell down in the dirt.

"Oh, give it up, it's not gonna happen. They don't want anything to do with us. Derik's gone, that should be proof it's over..." Danny sighed.

"Well. Guess you don't truly love them then, because if you did, you wouldn't be willing to give up so easily..." Eddie muttered, turning away. Both boys leapt back to their feet, and Danny grabbed the Gold Ranger's shoulder, spinning him round. Eddie furrowed his brow, but was smiling nonetheless. The boys ignored this.

"Don't you dare try to say I don't love Mika! 'Cause I do! I – I love her!" Jack said, ending on a whisper.

"And I love Amii...how could I not, she's...well, perfect," Danny sighed. Eddie and Jack shared a _look_, but Eddie spoke up.

"Right then! So are you willing to let them go so easily?" Eddie asked sternly.

"Sir, no sir!" the boys recited. Eddie grinned.

"Now that's more like it, come on!" he said, leading them off.

The decapitated head of Fareeb twitched.

Meanwhile, at the front of the building...

"Ok, so where are they?" Jenna asked, as they burst through the entrance. Other kids from their school were still hanging around, and there was no sign of any monster or the boys.

"Watch out!" several voices called, and the girls were pulled to the ground by colourful blurs just as shots were fired at where they'd been stood, barely escaping the resulting explosion. The other teenagers in the area screamed and ran off.

Danny grunted, barely holding himself up over Amii. He'd demorphed from the strike, and was still wincing, but he smiled at Amii.

"Hey...uh...look, I'm – I'm really sorry about what happened. I swear, I'd never do anything to hurt you like that on purpose. I – I love you," he sighed. Amii drew breath.

"Ooh, Arceus! Danny, I love you too!" she said, and they kissed.

"Er, yeah, I wanted to say something similar, but he stole all the good words..." Jack muttered. Mika smiled, "But, yeah, you know it; I love you too."

"Right back at you, sweetheart," she said, and they too kissed.

Jenna, meanwhile, had been pulled down by Eddie. They hurriedly stood back up again.

"Yeah, um, I'm sure Zack will express similar sentiments too..." he grunted.

"Yeah, of course," she added, nodding rapidly, "Now where's the cause of that explosion then?"

"That would be me! You killed Fareeb!" Beeraf screeched, jumping down from the roof of the hotel.

"Ugh. Ladies, this is Beeraf," Jack groaned.

"Well, looks like we've got work to do," Jenna said.

"Ready?" Eddie asked.

"Um...yeah," Amii said slowly.

"Eh...never mind," Eddie muttered.

"Going into Overdrive!"

"Horn Charge!" Beeraf called, bending down, and racing towards the Rangers.

Danny and Amii caught the machine, and flipped it over their heads. Behind, Jack and Mika were ready with the Razor Cutters and Queen Staff.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Hydro Slash!"

Jenna then came down on him hard with the Psy-Slap Shield, using DoubleSlap.

"Golden King Axe!" Eddie called, once again, readying the final blow.

"Psyquake!" another voice bellowed, and the Rangers flew up from the ground, landing in a heap.

"Ugh? Who's that?" Beeraf asked, slowly rising to his feet. Fareeb teleported to his side, with a new body, identical to Beeraf's.

"Beeraf! I survived their assault, and regrew!" he cried.

"Fantastic! Now we have two bodies! We're more powerful than ever!" Beeraf laughed.

"Let's take 'em down," Fareeb hissed, glaring at the Rangers.

"Is it me, or has their number gone up and ours gone down? Where's Derik!?" Jack asked.

As if on cue, Derik materialised in front of them, and collapsed on the ground. Danny and Eddie helped him up, and he shook his head.

"Uh...what's going on?" he asked.

"Um...monster attack. You ok? What happened?" Eddie asked.

"Not sure. Can't remember a thing. But what I am sure of is I'm Going into Overdrive!" he called, morphing into the Blue Ranger.

"Ok. You guys get ready to finish them, I'll keep them busy," Eddie said, letting Derik go, and running at the pair of monsters.

"Together, Double Gore!" Fareeb called.

"Double Gore!" Beeraf agreed. Both charged forwards.

"Golden King Axe! Bone Rush!" Eddie bellowed, slamming his axe against the duo over and over again.

"Super Overtech Cannon! Ready! Aim! FIRE!" the other Rangers called. Eddie jumped out of the way just in time, as the beam decimated Beeraf, and singed Fareeb.

Fareeb knelt down beside Beeraf's corpse, sobbing.

"No...there's no life force left. He can't reform!" he wailed.

Maybe not, but both of you can grow!" Hephaestus jeered. He was stood on top of the hotel. Poppi shot down and spat the enlargement particles into both monsters. Hephaestus cackled, and vanished.

"Ok, Claydol, send in the Zords," Danny called into his morpher. Within seconds all seven were on the scene.

"So how we gonna do this?" Mika asked.

"I'll take care of the Chomp thing, you guys have the other one," Eddie said, leaping up into his Zord.

"Ok then...looks like it's Queen Titan time," Danny said.

"Assemble, Queen Titan Megazord!"

"You'll pay for killing me, Gold Ranger!" Fareeb hissed, pulling back for a punch, "Sky Uppercut!"

"Brace for impact," Eddie muttered, grabbing hold of his Zord's console. The golden Groudon took the blow, but barely moved a few feet.

"Now, launch Earth Power!" Eddie called. The ground around Fareeb rose up, with fragments striking all over.

"Let's try a Blast Burn!" Danny said. The sky set alight as the Megazord roasted Beeraf.

"Now to end it. Overtech Crown Sword!" Jack said in summons.

"Queen Titan Sabre!" Mika added, and with two swords in hand, the Megazord readied itself to end the fight.

"Queen Titan Slash!"

"Overtech Crown Crash!"

"Now, Groudon Zord, end it with Golden Fissure Strike!" Eddie cried. With a blown-up version of Eddie's weapon in hand, the Zord ended the second monster.

Later, back in the hotel...

The party had ended, and the hall was a mess. Zack had apologised as well, and the three couples were each in a corner of the room, making out.

"What about you, do you love me?" Sabrina asked Eddie. He smiled.

"Sabrina you know I love you," Eddie said. They both giggled, and pressed their foreheads together before their lips connected.

Colleen looked to Max expectantly, and his eyebrow twitched.

"Oh come on, we reached that stage a long time ago! I love you, sweetheart," he said, and like everyone else, they kissed.

"And Sara, you're a good friend," Sean said, patting her shoulder.

"Why thank you. Now excuse me whilst I visit the ladies," Sara said, making her way out of the room.

"Still, where's Sakura at?" Derik asked quietly, moving his nails to his lips, "If she'd come back from what happened and just gone home or something, she would have said something..."

"Hey, babe, I'm here," Sakura said. Derik span round, and leapt up to hug her.

"What happened, how come it took so long for you to get back?" he asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. One minute I was in here after that argument, the next I was at the beach, but I was so dazed I just sat there for a while. Then when I saw the Megazords I sorta snapped out of it, and came back here," she said.

"Well, I'm just glad you're ok," Derik said. They too kissed.

"So, we've still got this place for a few more hours, how about we put on some CDs and have fun!?" Max suggested. The team all cheered, and danced the night away.

Meanwhile, in the Machine Fortress...

Tekla was pacing a corridor, waiting for Vahsti to return. Vahsti teleported up, and they scowled at each other.

"Well? What happened!? Where were you!?" Tekla asked, following as Vahsti stormed off.

"It doesn't matter. I don't know exactly what happened, but I failed, let's leave it at that. Now leave me alone," Vahsti spat, and Tekla walked off in another direction.

_Where did Vahsti disappear to? What happened to Derik & Sakura? What truly happened on the night of the Slateport High School prom 2008? Keep reading Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive!_

A/N: I did it! I finished! Took me long enough... So there it is, probably the only time I'll write that sort of thing... I do hope you didn't hate it too badly. And now, although I do hate to advertise my own fic like this, especially since Yankee does it himself so often, but the answers to all those questions, and more can be found in chapter 15 of Dino Force.

So that's it, really. Since I can't log in to Yankee's account I technically can't reply to your reviews, but I will do so by private message anyway! And it'll be Danny replying! So, if you don't read my fic, then bye, but if you do, then see ya!

Blaze: (butting in) And one final note. I thank Psyduck for writing this chapter because to tell you the truth, the last couple of weeks HAVE been stressful. And the best part is, you will see his group of rangers (NOT Dino Force) and our rangers team up in about a couple of chapters. Next chapter is supposed to be the one of Iron Paladin, like it said in the Chapter 32 promo. So, I'll update that in addition to this. So, yeah… talk to you later.


	34. All Hail Iron Paladin

A/N: Here's the next chapter…

A/N: Here's the next chapter…

As you all know Psyduck Ranger was a guest writer and wrote Chapter 33 of PROO because he needed it for PRDF Chapter 15, which will be up soon. So, everything has moved up by one! Actually, I have to thank him because I had a paper to get done (and it was annoying… 10 pages long plus a work-cited page, 18-20 paragraphs. And I know you want to read the rest to see what's going on…

**WARNING: READ BEFORE YOU EVEN THINK OF STARTING THE CHAPTER. IT'S VERY URGENT AND IT WOULDN'T BE COOL IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE WARNING! **

**So, let's continue, oh and I need to let everyone know this and this is a MUST read:**

**Some of you may have known this, but there have been three accounts around fanfiction spamming. All of them are known to take people's titles and summaries and using spam as a chapter. Some were even mocked (some of you may remember C3POPIKACHU who vandalized our forum last June with his Drew Pickles crap). So, if you see a title and a different author with the name Barney, do NOT click that link, I will not change my name until this matter is resolved. So, if you see a title and summary of mine with the name Barney, let me know so I can report it to the authorities. It's important to keep this and other archives spam free! This goes as well to the other authors as well. And no, Poke Rangers Corporation is staying neutral on this one people. It's I think important for not just my stories, but the other authors stories as well. **

**Well, there were three… Now, three more again popped up, be careful.**

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the new Golem Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 34: All Hail Iron Paladin**

At the Seashore House, Eddie was tuning his guitar after playing the instrument this morning to realize that the guitar was so out of tune after damaging the instrument he loved to play the most. Sabrina was writing song lyrics in her notebook, thinking about what was going on as she was writing lyrics for her first verse. Both were having breakfast as well at 11:00 in the morning. However, Geki walked inside and began to actually take a huge breath as he stood in the middle of the room with teenagers giving awkward looks.

"Something smells divine," he said, "And it's me!"

Eddie and Sabrina looked at each other and turned to Geki. Sid also came running wearing a blonde wig.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Sid.

"Saying that I smell divine!" said Geki.

Sid sniffed him and covered his nose, "Ew!"

"What?" asked Geki.

"You smell like an overheated horse!" yelled Sid.

"No I don't," said Geki.

"Yes, you do!" said Sid.

"No, I don't," said Geki.

The bickering continued and the doors opened to see Amii yawning as she walked to the steps that led down to the tables.

"Stand aside… I take large steps!" she said.

No sooner she got on the first step something must have happened because she fell and landed on her face. She got up and brushed her shirt that was full of dirt. 

"I'm okay," said Amii.

Amii tripped over another chair and landed on Eddie's guitar, which snapped.

"Whoops," said Amii.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "I guess I need to go to a music store. Again!"

Machine Fortress…

On the bridge, Hephaestus came out with a smile on his face and Poppi was more than happy to say something.

"I present to you the new King of the Machine Fortress! He has been fixed after being in a prison! All hail Iron Paladin!"

The Machine Soldiers and Queen Tekla who was reluctant to do something stupid like this bowed down to Iron Paladin, who came out of the elevator and walked to the captain's chair. He was a knight in shining armor however he wasn't human on the inside. He was somewhat mechanical as his golden broadsword and his golden mask with black lines to expose to the people. He looked at Princess Sprocket and he smiled even with the black lines there to show that he couldn't do it physically.

"Well, it feels great to be back," he said.

"Thank you for coming," said Sprocket.

Tekla turned to Sprocket, to see Sprocket's cheeks glow red.

"Sprocket! Please tell me you're not blushing!" said Tekla.

Sprocket smiled as she began to dance to the elevator. Tekla screamed as she sat down in the Captain's chair where Iron Paladin would sit.

"Tekla, get off the chair. I sit here!" said Iron Paladin.

"I know, oh where's my hubby when I need him?" asked Tekla.

"Hey, don't worry. Soon, Baronaw will be in the scrap heap, just like his boring pathetic monsters!" said Paladin.

Suddenly, the ship shook once again hearing the roar.

"What is that sound?" asked Iron Paladin.

"Well, Iron. If you must know…," said Tekla, turning to the visual screen.

"If you plan to kill Baronaw, I hope…," said Tekla.

"What?" asked Manacle.

"I hope it goes well!" said Tekla, "Now, Hephaestus!"

Hephaestus turned around.

"Take me to my bath," she said smiling.

Hephaestus nodded and as she walked in the elevator, he turned to Iron Paladin.

"If Baronaw dies, we have to kill Tekla before mutiny!" said Hephaestus.

"But, Tekla is a great person. It's pointless to kill her," said Iron Paladin.

"Tekla stands with her husband," said Hephaestus.

"HEPHAESTUS!" yelled Tekla.

"Coming!" said Hephaestus, "We'll talk later."

Iron Paladin knew that as well as he turned to Vahsti and then to Tekla as she left through the elevator doors. Hephaestus had a great point. Tekla had to die as well with Baronaw. Tekla may want to have a mutiny and try to overthrow the machine empire. He turned to Sprocket and Sprocket smiled seeing his face as he turned to the visual screen.

"Manacle, activate the bay doors," said Iron Paladin.

Manacle nodded. In an instant, with a press of a button every single fighter jet bay door was opened.

"Major assault plan: Alpha. We will use force on the main city where the port cities are and bomb them with the fighter jets! Let's go Machine Fighters!"

The brown jet fighters came out of the bay doors and entered Earth's atmosphere. People and their Pokemon screamed as they were running for cover. Blue lasers came out of the turrets and started destroying buildings. Many people were shot as the blitzkrieg continued. Quickly, the seven rangers all met on the grasslands of Slateport. Jack pointed up to see the Mecha Fighters (machine or mecha? Same thing in my opinion) shoot blue lasers down toward them. An explosion occurred as Jack, Jenna, Sabrina, Amii, Mika, Derik, Danny, and Eddie kept running across the grassland into Route 110 where explosions behind them occurred. All eight hid behind a rock as they flew past and suddenly Sean and Max teleported.

"What's going on?" asked Max, looking up, "Oh, it's them."

Suddenly, the MJs arrived and surrounded them.

"I don't know what's going on, "said Sean," But it looks like we are surrounded and the escape route is impenetrable."

Suddenly, a purple beam appeared to see Manacle and Iron Paladin.

"Who are you?" asked Danny.

"I'm Iron Paladin… soon to be the new king of the Machine Fortress. Maybe, you can all be my slaves if you surrender your powers, and fight for me!"

"Iron Paladin?" asked Jack, "I don't think so."

"Attack!" yelled Iron Paladin.

Manacle nodded as they came charging forward. Without any time to morph, it was a fist and kick type of battle. Danny held one of them by the foot and kicked one of them in the face with his left foot. He flipped the MJ he held on the floor and chopped his armor. Danny turned left to see more of them. He kicked and kicked and jumped over them with ease and did a spinning hook kick, which hit the MJ and threw the piece of junk on one of them and then the one behind him, so it was like the domino theory. Likewise, Jack punched one of them and blocked one of them with his left fist. He punched with that hand to the face and fell down and rolled to his back. He pushed the MJs that were on top of him and kicked each one of them till they self-destructed. However, up in the trees, Derik began to fly and kill the MJs as he flipped and landed in the trees. He jumped and did a flying sidekick. Amii however was kicking but. She flipped over and kicked them consecutively. She punched one of them and smacked her face off with her foot. She screamed in anguish as she punched and kicked the rest of them with quick ease, but it wasn't that easy. Next was Jenna as she blocked every single punch. She punched one of them in the gut and threw one of them down. She punched them single handedly and like a dancing phoenix, she pushed her palms out to the MJs chests and made them fall. She then used her foot with grace, smacking the next grunt in the face. She flipped backwards and posed with ease. Mika however was did two jump kicks on one of them and she used a tornado kick on them. She then turned around and used a ninja attack she remembered using, which was known as "Dark Hidden Jutsu" when she used to use the Black Ranger powers. She caused the darkness to fall over the MJs that were fighting her and in a quick flash a purple beam of light dashed through and destroyed their circuits. Sabrina was faced with a harder challenge, but it was easy to get used to. Fighting Armens and Armourens had given her a lot of experience on how to defeat the grunts of the empire. She danced gracefully with her kicks and punches. She twirled around and gave a swift palm to one of them. She kicked even one of them to the ground so hard, that the machine grunt emerged in flames. She yelped seeing some of them self-destruct. She ignored what she saw and threw one of them on the dirt and was given a major kick in the rear. Blue static electricity appeared and Sabrina ran to see another explosion. Eddie however was punching with his left fist and kicking one of them with his swift leg. His arm was however being pulled by an MJ. But, he stopped and punched his battery box, causing him to malfunction. His arm got out as he blew up. Eddie stood there to see more come up as he began to fight. Sean however was fighting Manacle. Manacle kept slicing and dicing as Sean flipped backwards. Sean used his Hoenn Poké Morpher as a brass knuckle as he punched him in the chest. There were a lot of bruises on Manacle, realizing he was still human. Sean then began to use his chi power as waves of water came up from his hands that were illusions, but Manacle was lifted by gravity. Sean threw him to the trees and made him fall on the ground. In the meantime, Iron Paladin was beating up Max as quickly as a swordsman would strike an opponent. Multiple strikes occurred that Max dodged. Max tried to search his back pocket and found Kuto as he grabbed the sword out. Kuto screamed as he was used as a weapon against his broadsword. However, the broadsword struck his weapon and Max was thrown to the ground. The nine of them picked him up and Max picked up his weapon. Iron Paladin launched his broadsword and a red beam came out of the sword and a major explosion occurred.

"Max, Sean, Sabrina. I think you should leave it to us," said Danny.

"Yeah, we'll show him that we're not as weak as he thinks we are," said Jack.

"Okay," said Sabrina as Sean and Max began to leave with her behind them.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready!" said the rangers.

The seven rangers put their right wrists in front of them and flicked them. A rainbow light appeared revealing their Overtech Dual Braces. All seven put their right hands to their heart and struck them in the sky and then struck the left hand and then put their arms out and then together to combine while saying, "Going Into Overdrive!"

(Clip 1: Danny transforms into the Red Ranger)

(Clip 2: Four-way splitscreen of Jack (top-left), Derik (top-right), Jenna (bottom-right) and Amii (bottom-left) transforming)

(Clip 3: Eddie and Mika transforming)

"What is this? A costume parade?" asked Iron Paladin.

"We're not here for your damn jokes!" said Danny, "Overtech Weapons!"

Their weapons materialized.

"Overtech Flame Sword!"

His sword came out in a flash of red light.

"Overtech Razor Cutters!"

Jack's hatchets came out in both hands in a flash of green light.

"Overtech Fin Blades!"

Derik's fin like tonfas came out in both hands in blue light.

"Overtech Electron Chains!"

Amii took out two electron chains with two electric plugs similar to nunchaku in yellow light.

"Overtech Psy-Slap Shield!"

Jenna took out a pink shield with a white hand in the middle as it materialized in pink light.

"Overtech Queen Staff!"

Mika took out a huge staff that appeared in silver light.

"Overtech King Axe!"

Eddie took out a huge golden axe that appeared in ultra gold light.

"Let's go!" said Danny.

"Overtech Overdrive!" they said as they saluted their weapons to the sky.

Iron Paladin turned to Manacle, "Manacle take the rest. I got the leader!"

"But… okay. Neon Armor, Power Up!"

He put Neon armor on and upgraded his sword, "Let's go!"

Amii and the others began to fight Manacle as Danny was fighting Iron Paladin. Iron Paladin's broadsword clashed with Danny's Overtech Flame Sword and they began to have combat. His sword swift and mighty hit Iron Paladin's armor. However, the broadsword did major damage, causing a line of black smoke to occur.

"Okay, can you take the heat?" asked Danny, "Overtech Flame Sword! Flare Blitz Slash!"

He transformed into a ball of fire and began to slaughter Iron Paladin, but with keen agility, Paladin slashed Danny in the chest causing Danny to fall on the ground. Danny got up and he was then beaten down. He got up and started to go in flames.

"Oh no," said Iron Paladin with sarcasm, "Should I be afraid?"

"Phoenix Battlizer!" yelled Danny.

His battlized armor arrived with his flame sword coming out of his left hand and the individual sword in his right hand.

"Sky Attack!" said Danny.

The Phoenix of Moltres engulfed him and caused him to charge into Iron Paladin, making him fall down. Some blood came out of his chest. He began to cough as he turned around in an angry voice.

"You… are powerful," said Iron Paladin, "Manacle!"

Manacle turned around after launching an electric bolt to the other six rangers. Iron Paladin turned to Manacle.

"I retreat for the moment, but Red Ranger, you are my strongest opponent!" said Iron Paladin, "You are a worthy adversary. I hope you enjoy death!"

"I agree with you too, Pink Ranger. I hope you as well fight me in battle someday!" said Manacle.

Both disappeared, causing the rangers to look at each other and then turn to the sky to see if there was another answer.

"Why do I have a feeling they're going to do something very atrocious?" asked Jenna.

"But most importantly, why is Manacle and Paladin after Jenna and Danny?" asked Derik.

"Well, Manacle and I still have some things to settle," said Jenna.

"I don't know why Iron Paladin wants to fight me again," said Danny.

"We'll I could sum it up for you," said Eddie, walking up to him, "Jack, you can agree with me on this."

Jack nodded.

"Okay, so Danny got his battlizer, I remember having mine and Jack had his. We were known as the strongest rangers and leaders of the team. Don't you get it? He could probably want Danny," said Eddie.

"True," said Jack.

"Of course. He could use Danny for something worse than a fight. With what we saw, anything could happen," said Derik.

"How bad could the results be, Derik?" asked Mika.

"Don't want to mention anything, but the results could be catastrophic," said Derik.

"Derik's right. Even with Eddie, we have been fighting these guys for almost a year," said Danny, "We got to keep on our guard. There will be a lot of tension up there and down here. I think what we entered may be it." 

"What do you mean? Like what happened with Mariah and Dawson three months before the final battle?" asked Jack, "You don't think?" 

"Yeah, Jack. When we went on the Overtech Quest and when Rayquaza was destroyed, we were in the calm part where we could do nothing when two beasts were colliding. We entered part of the storm when all of the rangers came and fought for the sake of Earth. The thick was their demise. Now, We just entered the long, long calm before the dangerous storm occurs," said Danny, "And something tells me Baronaw isn't here. So…"

"You don't think?" asked Jenna.

There was silence.

"It depends. We'll have to play it by ear," said Derik.

_(Commercial break)_

_(Commercial end)_

Machine Fortress…

Iron Paladin snickered as he went through the recovery chamber. He looked straight at the battle scene and he wondered what he saw with his battle with Danny.

"Danny, eh?" asked Iron Paladin, "How strong is he?"

"Very," said Tekla, "Baronaw knows a lot about him." 

"Oh, who cares about what that bastard thinks anyway? As strong enough as he is blind, he does not know how to run an empire!" said Iron Paladin, "He turned me off and threw me into the scrap metal. If it wasn't for Hephaestus who rebuilt me with some of my organs still in, I would be dead by now. Anyway, what do we know about this Red Ranger?"

"He used to be the Green Ranger. One of the original Mighty Morphin' Poké Rangers," said Tekla.

"And?" asked Iron Paladin.

"For the first couple of days, Mariah turned him evil," said Tekla.

Iron Paladin looked up at Tekla, "Thank you! HEPHAESTUS! POPPI!"

Poppi and Hephaestus arrived with Poppi screaming as he was being dragged. Hephaestus pulled his tube back into his shoulder.

"So, what's up?" asked Hephaestus.

"Remember that hologram where it was the roman colosseum?" asked Iron Paladin.

"Yes, what are you planning to do?" asked Hephaestus.

"Princess Sprocket and I will be there. Manacle will capture Danny, by a way of knocking him out at night… secretly and then he'll come to us by brainwashing him. We'll make him king and believe he's king and the rangers will come and they will have to fight him as prisoners!" said Iron Paladin.

"A splendid idea," said Hephaestus.

Tekla looked at Paladin and then looked at Manacle. Both from what she can see and feel, she noticed that both of them had sly grins heading to her direction.

"Yeah… it sounds great," said Tekla.

"Good," said Manacle.

"The quicker the better as I would say," said Tekla.

"Great," said Manacle, "I know where the hideout was when I last was there. If I can sneak in and take that stupid Claydol hostage, I can capture him." 

"Good, wait till the evening and then execute," said Paladin. He took out a huge golden blade and began to sharpen his nails as the capture begins.

Amii's Mansion…

Amii yawned as she went to go clean up for no apparent reason. After that, she yawned in response, sitting on the computer chair and instant messaging her friends from all over the regions as Danny sat down on her bed with a sarcastic tone as he was lying on her bed seeing the moon in the sky with the darkness surrounding it. Danny continued to do a yawn that was so atrocious, that Amii turned around in disgust.

"What are you doing?" asked Amii, "You are yawning like some old obese guy at the bar!"

"Sorry," said Danny, getting up, "I kept thinking about what's going on and what's happening with Paladin." 

"You can't get your mind off of him can you?" asked Amii.

Danny shook his head, "Nope."

Amii rolled her eyes, "He's just like all the other enemies. He's no different."

Suddenly, the familiar ring tone of Danny's communicator was beeping as he looked at his left wrist.

"Yeah, Claydol?"

"Danny, when you have a chance, can you come to Meteor Falls?" asked Claydol.

"Uh, how about tomorrow," said Danny.

"Not tomorrow. Right now," said Claydol.

Danny turned to Amii, "I'm on my way."

Amii looked at the communicator, "First when you have a chance, now it's now. You don't think?"

"If you don't hear from me within fifteen minutes, get over there with everybody else," said Danny pressing the button to materialize himself in red light.

He teleported to Meteor Falls to see that everything was dark and all the systems were on automatic sensor stand by. As he searched the area, he then saw the red lights turn on and they began to flash. Danny turned to see Manacle right behind him. He was grabbed by the neck and teleported out of the base. Claydol turned around and began to search for him, as quickly as he could. There was no way he was going to let Danny be captured. But, with the tape over his body preventing him to speak and move, it was kind of hard. Suddenly, a flash of yellow light appeared and Amii materialized to see Claydol wrapped up pressing buttons.

"Claydol!" said Amii.

She ran toward him and tried to remove the bandages, which worked to reveal him breathing again.

"Manacle took Danny. I tried to tell him it was a trap but I was at gunpoint," said Claydol.

"Did you fight him?" asked Amii.

"Well, yeah. But, he had the upper hand," said Claydol.

Amii looked at Claydol as she began to repair him.

"I wonder where he could be," said Amii.

Machine Fortress…

Danny was chained to the wall as Iron Paladin arrived with the army. 

"It's time to erase your memory, like Mariah did to you," yelled Paladin.

"I won't let you," said Danny.

Suddenly, Iron Paladin launched a blue lightning bolt, electrocuting Danny and he was knocked out.

"Thank you, Overtech Ranger 5," said Paladin, "HA HA HA HA HA!"

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Chapter…**_

_**Danny becomes the new King of the Machine Empire and the rangers must find a way to save Danny before it's too late. With Eddie and Jack captured to fight him, can they persuade him? Find out!**_

**Chapter 35: King for a Day**

A/N: 16 more chapters to go! Okay, so the conflict is burning a little bit. I hope you liked this chapter because it was fun to write.

Now, between Chapters 40-50, I will open up a topic on the forum (you know, the forum, not on here) where the Turbo Henchmen and monsters can be submitted. So, the episode list is up with complete storyline titles. You need to dig in the topic to find it. Once you found a particular episode, brainwash for monsters and when I have the topic opened, if you want to submit monsters, henchmen etc. You are more than welcome to


	35. King for a Day

A/N: Chapter 35 and before anything, we have lovely promos! These promos will be part of next season which will be updated this summer before you know it. Henchmen are ready to be submitted, but I will take them on the forum, not on review... it's easier for me, that way I don't have to go on different sites to obtain them...

_**Season 5 is coming… are you ready?**_

_**Danny- Red Turbo Ranger**_

_**??- Blue Turbo Ranger**_

_**Jack- Green Turbo Ranger**_

_**Amii- Yellow Turbo Ranger**_

_**Jenna- Pink Turbo Ranger**_

_**Join these five as they fight to save the world from a force but this time with a mix of Pokemon and automobiles. Poke Rangers Turbo!**_

_(Scenes of five Pokemon like car zords come from behind the middle car with their lights on in the desert)_

**Premieres: Soon!**

**Manacle: **Last time on Poké Rangers Overtech Overdrive, Iron Paladin comes back and he comes to Earth to start a rebellion against the latest king, Baronaw of the Machine Fortress. Baronaw is somewhere in a place where I can't find him, but anyway, we got Danny and we're going to use him in attempts to destroy the rangers and him… once we erase his memory that is…

Meteor Falls…

Amii stood there in silence as the others came by one by one in ranger color lights, all looking at the Yellow Overtech Ranger as she just saw Claydol quivering in fear, hoping that Danny will come back and they could defeat this mechanical bastard like they were destined to do and the rest of the empire. Derik stood there in silence as they began to all think about what will happen to them.

"So, where do you think he went?" asked Derik simply.

"I don't know. I am too much in shock to figure out where he is," said Claydol.

"Poor Claydol," said Amii, petting him with ease.

"Well, we better find a way to get him and fast!" said Jack, "Otherwise, we are going to have problems."

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive iMegazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the new Golem Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own_

**Chapter 35: King for a Day**

Machine Fortress…

Danny was struggling, chained to the wall. His eyes were opened with his cheeks burned from all the torturing he has suffered through. His body was sweating with some blood coming from his face running down his cheek like some wild animal ready to have his killing. The Red Overtech Ranger coughed up more blood as Iron Paladin laughed from behind and pointed at him with his broadsword.

"So, Dragonfly, let's talk terms!" said Iron Paladin.

"Terms? What terms?" asked Danny.

"You will be the new king of the Machine Fortress," said Iron Paladin.

"What? No! I don't think so," said Danny.

"Why yes," said Iron Paladin.

Suddenly, Danny was grabbed by Manacle and Prince Bolt. Prince Bolt electrocuted him as he was knocked out. Hephaestus took out a mechanical device and strapped his head around it. Iron Paladin took a white remote control which was similar to a WiiMote and pressed the green button causing Danny to scream in pain. Danny fell and closed his eyes. Suddenly, Danny woke up and his eyes were red.

"So, King Daniel Dragonfly of the Machine Fortress, we need your help. The Poke Rangers have destroyed our way of life!" said Iron Paladin.

"What?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, Iron Paladin walked into the holodeck which was actually real with Danny as they teleported somewhere mysterious into the desert: the northern part of the Desert. Danny saw that the holodeck stadium that Hephaestus invented turned real. Danny laughed as he walked up the steps. There, tons of Junkheads and the royal court of the machines. Iron Paladin brought a chair which Danny sat down on. Danny looked at the stadium and saw every single creature they captured beam down in chains and sitting in the front rows.

"I think it's time to get Jack and Eddie," said Iron Paladin, "So, I think it's time we capture the twosome!"

Route 115…

Eddie and Jack were walking on the ledge. Eddie was watching the mountains of Hoenn as Jack began to make a huge predicament.

"Damn this stupid scheme that Iron Paladin has decided to use on us," said Jack.

"Calm down Jack," said Eddie, "We'll get Danny back."

"Are you sure?" asked Eddie, surprisingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Jack.

Suddenly, a quick flash of lightning came from the clouds and struck Eddie and Jack. Eddie and Jack screamed as they were disappearing in blue light. The electron charges caused them to materialize. The materialization occurred in then desert. There, Eddie and Jack looked at each other and turned to who was their leader, sitting over them.

"So," said Danny.

"Danny. Why?" asked Jack.

"My name is not Danny. It's King Daniel of the Machine Fortress now," said Danny.

"King?" asked Eddie.

"What the hell?" asked Jack.

"It's very simple, my friends. I made this man leader of the Machine Fortress. You caused us grief by taking this guy," said Iron Paladin.

"What?" asked Eddie.

Sprocket used her staff and a pink beam was shot in the sky to show a huge pink screen showing the adventures the rangers had fighting the monsters of Baronaw's army.

"You have destroyed our way of life!" said Danny, "And I will not let you destroy anybody, anymore!"

Danny as evil as he was took out his Overtech Dual Braces.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!" yelled Danny.

Danny materialized into his ranger suit and posed.

"Danny!" yelled Eddie, "Please, no!"

Suddenly, Danny came through and laughed as a green forcefield appeared.

"Let's do this," said Eddie.

The two began to reach for the Overtech Braces and they materialized.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

Combining with their braces, there was no power. Eddie and Jack looked at each other and turned to Danny.

"Why, I put the morphing inhibitor on. You can de-morph, but you can't morph!" said Iron Paladin, "Daniel, are you going to destroy them?"

"Gee, ya think?" he said. He took out from his right pocket, the Overtech Sword.

The fight began as he used his sword to fight his friends. Jack and Eddie the first slash and began to defend themselves. Danny suddenly kept slicing and slicing until Eddie tried to block his attack. But Danny punched him in the face causing him to fall down. Jack tried to punch him to get the senses back into him, but Danny must've really lost it because he kneed Jack in the family jewels and punched him straight in the face.

"Damn," said Eddie.

"He's strong," said Jack.

Manacle turned to Iron Paladin, "Allow me to show a video of this to the rangers."

"Were you there before?" asked Iron Paladin.

"Yes, but the safeguard is up, but I can send them a video with you."

"Good, might as well," said Iron Paladin, "This is better than the actual holodeck. We can kill them right here on the real ground with some of the aliens we also captured. They are worthy to be my warriors."

Meteor Falls…

"Anything?" asked Sabrina as she began to tune Eddie's guitar.

"Nope, not yet," said Sean looking at the sensors.

"Where could they be?" asked Jenna.

Suddenly, a white envelope appeared on the screen.

"Ooh, mail with a video inside," said Amii, reading a magazine, "Read."

The mail was activated and Manacle appeared with Iron Paladin.

"What the hell?" asked Derik.

"Oh dear," said Claydol, "What now?"

"Hello, you rangers. Or should I call you all mofos?" asked Iron Paladin.

"This is where I punch and strangle you," said Jenna.

Manacle shook his head, "Pink Ranger, come on."

"Manacle, you and Overtech Ranger 1 can fight when it comes down to the time. In the meantime, I have your friends! Jack and Eddie and they are pretty much here in Hoenn. Danny however is not who he is… instead, he's king and will kill you because you are destroying our lives!"

The rangers stood aghast to see Danny fighting and Eddie and Jack trying to morph, but can't do to the inhibitors.

"Guys, try reasoning with Danny," said Claydol, "Even if you have to fight him! It would be a shame if he did turn over on the other side. I wouldn't believe Paladin's story one bit."

"I agree. They're here to destroy us. We're here to protect it," said Mika.

"Okay, we'll find Danny and morph and try to weaken him as much as possible to protect Eddie and Danny. Then, we will 'try' to reason with him," said Derik.

Sean activated the coordinates, "Well, I guess they wouldn't leave the place noticeable. But, they did."

"Yeah," said Amii, "Okay, thanks Sean."

"Okay," said Derik, "Let's Pokebattle and stop Danny!"

The Overtech Dual Braces materialized and the rangers began to morph.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

(Clip: The Braces combine, Four-way splitscreen of Derik, Mika, Jenna, and Amii transforming)

The Deserted Stadium of the Machine Fortress…

Jack and Eddie looked again to fight Danny to at least hold him and try to get his memory back, but Danny kept resisting. However, Eddie noticed a lever on some machine. He flipped backwards quickly, but the Junkheads tried to stop him. Eddie jumped up and was electrocuted. He fell back from the forcefield. He stood up though and charged into the forcefield, shocking him with full intensity. He reached for the lever still with electric particles and pushed it down, causing the forcefield to go up.

"Thanks," said Jack.

"Don't mention it," said Eddie.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

(Two-way splitscreen)

Next, the other four came into the stadium. Danny was surprised to see them. However, the Junkheads put the forcefield back on and the rangers didn't notice as it came up. Danny lunged at them with his Overtech Sword.

"Overtech Swords!" said the others and Eddie took out his Golden Axe which turned into a golden blaster and sword.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SLASH was all the noise that was heard as each sword tried to block his movements. As a master of swords, both Jack and Eddie stood out among the rest. Derik was good with defense with Jenna, with her defenses and Mika and Amii were great for offense. However, it wasn't enough.

Jack and the others fell backwards and landed on the dirt. Everyone took out their blaster and sword and combined them.

"Overtech Striker!"

Jack, Eddie and Derik stood with their rapid laser blaster aimed at him while the girls kneeled down with their blasters. Danny however began to strike with his.

"Fire!"

Red beams came out so fast that Danny couldn't press the trigger and therefore he yelled as he landed on the ground. The rangers looked at him.

"Danny, you okay?" asked Amii.

"I'm not Danny, I'm the king for damn sakes," he said.

Derik turned to the others, "Oh great. What are we going to do?"

Amii silently stood in front of them.

"Amii?" asked Eddie.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow! Return!" said Amii.

A flash of yellow light came out and Amii's suit disappeared. Eddie and Jack gasped as she stood in front.

"Come on Danny, please don't do this!" said Amii.

"What?" asked Danny, "I told you!"

"I don't care. I want my boyfriend back. I want our leader back and I would really be happy if my best friend who I would love to have for the rest of my life in the whole wide world come back. Don't do this," said Amii, "You're being used again."

"No, I can't be!" said Danny.

Suddenly, he felt cringing pain causing him to go insane. Amii walked closer to him.

"Fight it," said Amii, "Come on!"

Danny snapped out of it and still pointed his gun toward her. Amii turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I can't do this alone you know," said Amii, sniffling, "Please!"

Jenna nodded and walked up.

"Jenna, wait!" said Derik.

"Derik, I'm sorry. But, maybe a new way to snap him out and get his memory back is this… we need to show that we are his friends," said Jenna.

"But...," said Mika.

"But nothing," said Jenna. She walked up right next to Amii.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink! Return!" she said, transforming into pink light, taking away the suit.

Derik and the others nodded, "Overtech Rangers, Return!"

The rangers demorphed and Danny began to shake. The blaster was falling down on the ground and he landed on Amii's foot. Danny looked at Amii's face in surprise.

"Amii, what are you doing here?" asked Danny.

Amii began to tear, "Rescuing you."

Amii collapsed at his level and hugged him. Iron Paladin got angry as he jumped toward them. Danny turned around in acknowledgement.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red! Return!" he said, "Paladin, you can't harm us!"

"Oh, save it for someone who cares, okay? I almost had you kill your friends if it wasn't for so-perfect yellow, you would still be doing what I am suggesting to you… well, was," said Paladin.

"Well, last time I checked. I'M PERFECT! So suck it!" said Amii.

"Let's get out of here," said Danny.

They began to activate the communicators but the teleporter didn't work.

"Oh yeah, the inhibitor's on. You can't go anywhere. So, HA HA HA!" he yelled.

"We'll see about that," said Amii.

Meteor Falls…

"Oh man, they can't teleport," said Sabrina, "Claydol, what can we do?"

Claydol nodded inside his body and began to look for a solution. Suddenly, a lightbulb appeared in his brain and it lit.

"Okay, we'll use the transporter inhibitor and hack into the code. Sean should be here, but he's too busy playing 'tech school interviews'," said Claydol.

"Whatever floats his boat," said Sabrina, "Okay. Hacking the code right now and it's really hard."

"Just take an encrypt card from the desk," said Claydol pointing to a blue key on the table.

Sabrina put the card in the data base and pressed enter. Suddenly, the encrypted code arrived and she was able to gain access to getting the inhibitors down. Once they came down, outside the desert, the rangers were going to be relieved.

The Stadium…

Danny saw the green beams fall down.

"I guess I have friends in high places," said Danny.

The seven of them teleported to the outside of the stadium and began to run. Iron Paladin jumped up from the ground and summoned Junkheads to go kill them. Danny and the others turned to see the army.

"Well, I guess we have no choice!" said Danny.

"Well, we can run," said Jack.

"They are Junkheads. Not MJs, and we can defeat them easily," said Danny, and then for a split-second after thinking, he said, "Maybe, you're right."

They began to run when suddenly MJs appeared.

"What's next for you?" asked Paladin.

The seven rangers looked at each other and stood in a circle and all stood pointing outside.

"Let's go!" said Danny.

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

They transformed and teleported to the cliff.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" said Danny.

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" said Derik.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" said Amii.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" said Jenna.

"Silver Queen Overtech Ranger!" said Mika.

"Gold King Overtech Ranger!" said Eddie.

"Rangers, assemble!" said Danny.

"Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!"

(Action Song- "Rainbow Crystal Sky"- Ohranger Soundtrack)

As they did a team pose a multi-colored explosion appeared. Iron Paladin scowled at the seven colored team as the Junkheads were sent into battle. The Junkheads and MJs were being beaten down easily by Jenna and Amii. Amii quickly kicked them with ease and Jenna fired Psychic Bombs at the MJs with agility. Derik and Mika were fighting off Sprocket, Bolt, Vahsti, and Manacle with the Fin Blades and the Queen Staff. And Eddie, Jack, and Danny went after Paladin. Paladin laughed as he launched an electric bolt at them. Quickly, the three used their special attacks.

"Flame Striker Kick!" said Danny.

"Magical Leaf Punch!" said Jack.

"Golden Jabs!" yelled Eddie.

The three special attacks hit Paladin. Paladin was damaged a little bit as the three rangers posed. The other henchmen arrived behind them. Paladin launched an electric blast. The seven rangers fell backwards. Jenna and Amii got up to do their special attacks.

"Psychic Bomb Blast!" yelled Jenna.

"Electron Kicks!" said Amii.

The kicks and the bombs hit Manacle and Sprocket. Derik and Mika came up to fight.

"Rolling Ice Ball attack!" said Derik.

"Ice Blizzard Kick!" yelled Mika.

Both attacks hit Vahsti and Bolt, leaving Paladin. However, all five were still standing.

"That's it," said Danny, "Overdrive Cannon! Overtech Wheel! Let's go!"

The cannon arrived with the Overtech Wheel. Danny turned to the others, "Before, we summon our attacks: Rangers, the Ultra Overtech Cannon!"

The rangers combined the weapons.

"Okay," said Paladin, "I took too long! Electric Blast!"

The rangers fell backwards. Danny jumped up in the air with the other six.

"Red Ball!"

"Green Ball!"

"Blue Ball!"

"Yellow Ball!"

"Pink Ball!"

"Silver Ball!"

"Gold Ball!"

"Super Overtech Bomb!"

The bomb hit the five of them and major explosions appeared causing them to have open wounds. The rangers then knew what was next.

"Phoenix Battlizer," said Danny.

The battlizer appeared on Danny was ready. Eddie decided to take the Overtech Rocket Wheel, because he never been on it. Jack held the Ultra Overtech Cannon with Amii behind him and Derik and Jenna held the Overdrive Cannon where Mika has control.

"All fire!" said Danny.

The rocket was launched, the flame attack was used, and a massive golden beam and another golden beam hit them causing the Machine Fortress henchmen to fall and explode. However, Paladin came up with the others.

"Just you wait! Baronaw may, just **MAY **have been lenient with you, but I am ten times the strength of Baronaw. You'll see. Let's go!" said Paladin.

The henchmen disappeared and the rangers won again… and it was the most confusing, but greatest victory.

Seashore House…

"Now that Iron Paladin is now somewhat king, what puts Baronaw as?" asked Amii.

"Something tells me it's like what happened when Dawson took Mariah's place after we destroyed what she did," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Jack.

"I have a feeling though that…," said Eddie.

He stopped in his sentence because of what he remembered as a Johto Ranger.

"What?" asked Danny.

"This reminds of the time when Sketch was rebelling against Nyura. However, Paladin and the machine fortress are going to pretty much remove Baronaw from being king!" said Paladin.

"You mean… mutiny?" asked Jenna.

"If its mutiny, something tells me I won't like what will happen when we finally have to finish them off," said Jack.

"Agreed," said Amii.

In the meantime, some place where there is lava… (like Mt. Chimney, cough cough)

Baronaw laughed as he saw the teenager who was now tied up. His new bot was perfect for replacing the guy. He turned to the shadow behind him and showed him not also the bot that was invented, but the other bot: one was green and looked exactly like the MMPR Green Ranger and one is black with gold.

"Who are these ranger bots?" asked the shadow.

"Well, one of them is the Green Ranger from Hoenn. That was supposedly on the evil side and the Black Ranger from Johto. No?" asked Baronaw.

"Excellent," he said.

"Thank you. Now, I must go back to my ship," said Baronaw, "I'll tell them what's going on and we'll be there shortly. Keep the 'ranger' as you call him occupied while I go and get my fellow crew."

_Who's the ranger that's kidnapped? Who's the guy in the shadow? And how long is the secret of the rebellion going to continue? All will happen on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive…_

**To Be Continued**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Miborg comes to the year 2008 to talk to Claydol that Baronaw has decided to destroy the future. The rangers must get there before Giovanni and the Machine Fortress clash. However, something happens to two of them!  
**_

**Chapter 36: Neo Access Part 1**

A/N: Note if you got confused, I'm very sorry. I kind of confused myself and it was very annoying that I confused myself... Anyway, next chapter will be updated with Chapter 37.

So, Johto, Neo, and Dino Force fans... and writer. This would be a good quiz for you. There was a Black Ranger. Who became the Black Ranger? Winner gets to make a henchman for Turbo... (you must be on the Poke Rangers online forum. If you answer anyway, and you are signed on to here, I will put up the stuff... I only need a monster maker, and a couple of generals, plus grunts).


	36. Neo Access Part 1

A/N: Time for the crossover

A/N: Time for the crossover! Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive vs. Poke Rangers Neo! Just kidding… it's called Neo Access for a reason…

I changed the opening credits because since it's a Neo and Overtech Overdrive crossover, it should be 'special'.

_(Poke Rangers Online logo)_

**Danny Dragonfly:** Over the years of our planet, strange attacks have been made to threaten our planet. Since 2006, the Poke Rangers have been made to defend the planet. However, when one team is in need, another would help… hence, the crossover!

(Poke Rangers Neo- opening theme instrumental)

_(Neo Rangers do a team pose out of costume)_

_(Red Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Legend Staff. A person comes out of the footage, revealing himself. "Kris Douglas- Red Neo Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(Blue Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Octo-Cannon. A person comes out of the footage as well. "Greg Simpson- Blue Neo Ranger" created by anonymous)_

_(Green Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Sun Shield. A person comes out of the footage with a sly smile. "Kurtis Dragonfly- Green Neo Ranger" created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Pink Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Superior Spiker. A person comes out of the footage with a serene smile. "Anna Danime- Pink Neo Ranger" created by o0MimiChan0o/Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)_

_(Yellow Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Discharger. A person similar to Anna comes out and strikes a pose. "Rei Danime- Yellow Neo Ranger" created by o0MimiChan0o/Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity a)_

_(Silver Scizor poses and takes out his weapon. A person materializes from the footage and waves hello. "Ritchie Smith- Silver Scizor" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(Miborg and Whitney wink and smile as their names are mentioned)_

_(Donny and Carl also get their names credited too)_

_(Giovanni, Jessie, James, Nanba, and Meowth grin from ear to ear… well not Giovanni, but they get credited too)_

_(The six Neo Rangers stop to see the Overtech Rangers pose)_

(Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive- instrumental)

_(The seven Overtech Overdrive rangers pose)_

_(Red Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Overtech Flame Sword. The teenager comes out with a smile and salutes to the camera. "Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red" created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Green Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Razor Cutters. The teenager comes out and gives a fist showing his encouragement. "Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(Blue Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Fin Blades. The teenager comes out and points his finger to the camera. "Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue" created by Alpha Blade)_

_(Yellow Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Electron Chains. The teenager comes out with a thumbs up and smiles perfectly. "Amiizuka Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow" created by o0Mimi-Chan0o/Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)_

_(Pink Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Psy-Slap shield. The teenager comes out with just a smile and her hands behind her back. "Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(Silver Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Queen staff. The teenager comes out with her hand behind her head smiling with her eyes closed. "Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger" created by kittydemon)_

_(Gold Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the King Axe. The teenager comes out with a strong confident posture. "Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger" created by yours truly, Yankee Blaze)_

_(Sabrina, Sean, Max, and Claydol get credits under their names)_

_(Geki and Sid somewhat come along for the ride with their names too)_

_(The Machine Fortress names appear: Baronaw, Tekla, Vahsti, Hephaestus, Poppi, Manacle, Sprocket, Bolt, Iron Paladin as they all try to smile)_

_(The Overtech Rangers walked toward the Neo Rangers and all thirteen shook hands with each other and looked to the camera)_

**POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE**

**POKE RANGERS NEO**

**In:**

**Chapter 36: Neo Access Part 1**

(NOTE: In Neo time, this takes place between chapters 37; Rocket Riot and 38; The Orre War – Part 1)

Goldenrod City 2107…

The sun was shining very brightly along the city of Goldenrod as five teenagers were walking on the pavement; two girls and three guys. They had the closest of friendships, which made them stronger. They stopped walking. One of the girls, who had blonde hair which was reflecting by the light and was wearing a pink t-shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes, looked across to the local youth club, Golden Youth's. Her blue eyes scanned who was there and who wasn't there.

"Anna?" asked the other girl.

The other girl was her twin. She was wearing a pale yellow spaghetti-strapped top and a pair of blue jeans

"Yeah, Rei?" asked Anna.

"What's up? Why are you staring at the Golden Youths? It's the same as ever," said Rei.

"I know. I'm just worried about Kris. Aren't you?" asked Anna.

Anna nodded and looked down, "Yeah, but I think once I eat something. Maybe, I can worry about Kris when we are all refreshed."

The other guy who wore a black t-shirt with a couple of green stripes vertically down the side of his shirt with blue jeans and white shoes with green stripes looked at Rei, "Anna, relax, I'm sure everything's fine."

"Thanks, Kurtis," said Rei.

A guy wearing a blue chequered shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, blue shorts, and blue sneakers walked up to her, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Anna, think about it logically. Yeah, sure, Kris isn't here, but maybe he just isn't up yet, maybe he couldn't hear his phone," Greg said.

Another guy wearing a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, blue trainers, and a solid silver digital watch also nodded, "Greg's right. Anna. Maybe he just overslept," said Ritchie, the only guy left.

"Thanks," said Rei.

Suddenly, a loud laughter could be heard. Anna and the others turned in disgust. Two mutants arrived. And they were so not happy to hear the roll call.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"Oh, screw it Jessie," said Rei.

"Did she just tell me to screw the Team Rocket motto?" asked Jessie with an angry attitude. Jessie had small wings, and large yellow eyes like a Dustox, was purple and had a headdress like an Arbok's, and had the tail of a Seviper.

"I tink she did!" said Meowth, the Meowth Mutant. Meowth was stretched taller, and bits of flesh had ripped away in places, revealing his bones. His claws were several feet long, and his posture made it seem like he naturally stood on two paws.

James shook his head, "Well get ready for the end, Rangers. Go, Neo Grunts!" James was large, round and also purple, with a skull-and-crossbones on him, but he had a yellow bell like growth on his head, and the voice of an angel, like a Chimeco. He had no legs, and was hovering off the ground.

Neo Grunts came out of the lava hole that was created; black creatures, with a big fat red R on their chests. People began to scream and leave as Greg and the others stood.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" said the others.

The silver belt Ritchie wore was activated and ready to go. In a five-way splitscreen the golden phones activated and each ranger typed 00 then 2, 3, 4, or 5.

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor Power!"

The rangers transformed and took out their weapons.

"Octo-Cannon!"

"Sun Shield!"

"Discharger!"

"Superior Striker!"

"Scissor Claws!"

The fight began. Ritchie slashed the Neo Grunts with his claws like a pro. He flipped backwards and slashed the rest that were coming toward them.

"Metal Claw!"

A strong slash on every one with his agility and explosions occurred.

Meanwhile, Kurtis used his Sun Shield like a boomerang and he slaughtered the Neo Grunts. He kicked one of them and punched another in the face with ease.

Next, Rei's Discharger attacked electrocuted some of the Neo Grunts, but it wasn't enough. She dialed 406 on her Neo Phone.

"Donphan Tusks!" said Rei.

Stabbing the ground, a huge fissure caused all of them to be destroyed into the huge crack of dirt.

Greg kicked the Neo Grunts left and right. Greg grabbed the Thermo Booster from his arsenal and shot actual lasers from the gun.

Anna kicked all of them with ease. She even used the Superior Spiker to blow up some of the grunts and quickly destroyed most of them. Jessie and James were even surprised as they saw what they saw.

"Where's Cassidy and Barry when you need them?" asked Jessie.

"Rangers!" yelled Meowth, "We're not done yet! Let's destroy dese twoips and make dem pay for our misery. Psybeam!"

The Pay Day attack was launched and it hit the rangers. They went to attack when suddenly a lightning bolt struck and someone familiar came to talk to them.

"King Baronaw of the Machine Fortress," said Jessie.

"Jessie, James. Giovanni wants you back," said Baronaw, "I need to go back to my time and kidnap a surprise guest from Hoenn for him while you go."

All three disappeared via lava hole.

"Hoenn? What about Hoenn?" asked Anna.

"Sean," mumbled Greg, "The Mighty Morphin' Rangers."

"What was that? King Who? Machine What? Something weird's going on," said Kurtis

"I've got to get over to the Sanctuary. In fact, let's all go to the Sanctuary. Once we tell Miborg the situation, I think we will have our questions answered," said Greg, looking at Anna, "Kris didn't respond?"

Anna shook her head, "I'm getting worried. What if something's happened?"

"He'll be fine," said Kurtis immediately after that response, "Rangers, let's go!"

Greg nodded in response as all six headed back to the Sanctuary.

Shortly…

Somewhat hidden in the Ilex Forest, was a command center that was being run by a Mr. Mime cyborg known as Miborg. Whitney was also helping out as well. Suddenly, they heard the rush of footsteps and conversation.

"Miborg!" said Greg, "We need your help."

Miborg looked around, "Where's Kris?"

"We're not sure, we can't find him, but there's something else. On the way to Golden Youth's we get attacked by Jessie and James," said Greg.

"Keep going," said Miborg.

"So, next robot or something comes along calling himself King Baronaw-," said Greg when suddenly Miborg stepped in.

"Oh…oh dear…" he whimpered, "Oh dear! I _knew _this would happen! I _knew! _Oh dear!"

Greg grabbed Miborg's shoulders and gave him a slap to snap him out of it.

"Sorry…but – the King of the Machine Fortress? And something will happen to him sooner than he thinks!" said Miborg.

"What?" asked Anna.

"It'd be better to not say, if he's involved then mentioning his fate could just possibly tear a whole in the fabric of space and time," he muttered, twiddling his thumbs.

"But, wait a minute," said Rei, "Who are the Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers? Did they fight these guys?"

"Yeah," said Anna, "They were one of the earliest Ranger teams on Earth, and one of the best. They also lasted longer with their powers than, I think, any team has before or since."

"Right, so give us a quick run of the basics," said Ritchie.

Whitney and the Rangers stood around the danger orb as footage played, which Miborg narrated.

"After World War 1, the son of the evil Queen Mariah came back from the darkness and tried to destroy everything that had been rebuilt since Earth last saw his ugly mug. Thankfully, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers defeated Mariah and Dawson for the last time. However, three days later, the Machine Fortress began their invasion, attempting global conquest," said Miborg, "And for some reason I've never been able to fathom, they chose to not use their old powers."

"The Overtech Crystal…" said Whitney, "That was in Meteor Falls – it had a different power source!"

"Exactly," said Miborg, "So, the power source of one was tested on… Danny Dragonfly."

"What?" asked Kurtis, seeing the film.

"Danny Dragonfly became the new leader of Hoenn's Poké Rangers, along with Jack, Derik, Amii, and Jenna making up the new team," said Miborg.

"What about Sean?" asked Greg.

"He was not destined to become one. But, he was an ally to the rangers and fought when it came down to it. Same thing with Max, the White Ranger of the MMPR team," said Miborg.

"And Mika?" Anna asked.

"Mika became the Silver Queen Ranger and then there was Gold, and you will be surprised on who took the power," said Miborg, showing a picture.

"Eddie!" said Anna, laughing.

"Eddie?" asked Rei.

"Who's Eddie?" asked Ritchie.

"He was a Ranger of this time before he went back home," said Rei, "So, if Eddie's there, Sabrina's there."

Greg stood up, "Ok, looks like we need to try and make contact with the Overtech Overdrive. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call," he said, walking through the glowing green forcefield that was the wall of the Sanctuary.

"Who put him in charge?" Rei muttered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, what happened to the days when I was second-in-command," Kurtis mumbled.

"Well last time I checked, it went 1, 2, 3, not 1, 3, 2," Anna said, counting on her fingers. Kurtis snorted.

Outside…

"James, it's me. Ok, you know what's going on, so I need something to get me to Baronaw's enemies. Can you get me anything?" Greg asked into his Neo Phone

"Just a second," James said. He hung up the phone, as a lava hole opened before Greg. James's head and a vial of lava popped out.

"This should do the trick. So long as you don't use too much that should be guaranteed for at least three trips, maybe four. Just put it in your Octo-Cannon and shoot it, they won't suspect anything. But Giovanni will if I don't get out of here, later!" James said, popping back into the hole, leaving Greg the vial.

Slateport City, 2008…

"I told you, I can't find Danny. I even called him and put him on the communication signal. Hell, I even checked Meteor Falls and searched his house," said Amii.

"Where could he possibly be?" asked Jack, "This isn't like him for us to make us wait."

"What you said, just made me think about myself," said Mika.

Jack turned around with a red angry look, "Now, what is that supposed to mean?"

"A lot of things," said Mika.

Eddie met them there and looked at them, "What's up?"

"Danny's MIA," said Jack.

"Weird," said Eddie.

Suddenly, the communicator was beeping like crazy.

"What is it?" asked Jack, and then he saw a couple of people and turned around to the ocean, hoping they would not make a scene.

"Um, you better get over here. Now," said Sean over the intercom.

"Let's go," said Eddie.

The rangers quickly ran into a pier where there was nothing but cargo and teleported to Meteor Falls.

Meteor Falls…

Greg sat down in one of the chairs and smiled, "Wow. Sean, you've been making improvements. This place is quite nice. Still wouldn't trade it for the Sanctuary though."

"I know," said Sean walking to the chair and sitting down. Miborg stood astonished to see the Zord Bay and something new as they teleported.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Derik.

"The Rolling Golem, it's a new Zord designed around the Rollout technique. I just haven't released it yet," said Claydol.

"I would have used it right away," said Miborg.

Jack turned to the cyborg, "Miborg?"

"Hello Jack, and Jenna, Amii, Derik, Mika… and Eddie!" said Miborg.

Miborg hugged Eddie very hard and Greg got up to shake hands with Eddie. Sabrina, who heard commotion, walked up the stairs to see Greg.

"Oh my Arceus, Greg!" said Sabrina.

Greg smiled hugging Sabrina. All of them walked up to Miborg, and Claydol nodded.

"Um, we need to get to the future," said Claydol.

"Why?" asked Eddie.

"Because, um… Baronaw and the Machine Fortress are already there with Neo Team Rocket," said Claydol.

"You mean… they're taking over Earth in the future?" asked Amii.

"Yes," said Claydol, "Anyway, we got to get going. So, to the Overtech Zords."

Greg poked Claydol, "Don't worry about it, I can get us there."

"I've set your Zords on the same time-lock Celebi used for the Johto Rangers. Just a little something he showed me how to do before he left. Let's go!" said Miborg.

Everyone headed outside, where Greg dialled into his Neo Phone, summoning the Octo-Blaster. He secretly poured something down the barrel, and fired on the ground, opening a swirling vortex of a hole. Everyone jumped in, including Geki and Sid, who were sitting on Meteor Falls cliff and decided to jump on for dear life just before it closed.

"Greg," said Sean, "This is cool! So, we're in Johto?"

"Yep," said Greg.

The time hole closed and Greg & Miborg led the others into the Sanctuary. Outside, Geki and Sid looked at each other and ran away from the Sanctuary into Goldenrod City.

"Ah, it's good to be back," Eddie sighed, stretching.

"Timeout, you're the bimbo who snogged our boyfriends at the prom!" Jenna hissed, storming up to Rei, who quailed under her glare.

"Excuse me!? I have no idea what you're talking about, I've never even met you, or your boyfriends! Plus I have my own boyfriend, _in this room!_ My name's Rei, and – well, I'd say nice to meet you, but…" she said.

"It is her, she even has the same name!" Mika snarled. Fortunately for Rei, Sabrina came to the rescue.

"Girls, relax. Yes, this is her, but a, that's in her future, she hasn't done it yet. B, she was being controlled by the Machine Fortress. Ok?" she asked.

"Fine…"Jenna grumbled, backing off. At that moment, the danger alarm went off.

"Oh dear," Sean muttered. Everyone stared at the danger orb, showing a scene from the city.

"You said it," said Eddie with a gulp, "How can the Black Ranger be there!?"

"And the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger?" asked Amii.

"We should investigate," said Jack, "Quickly, though!"

The rangers quickly ran outside to the Goldenrod City entrance where the two rangers started destroying things that were unnecessary. Immediately, the eleven rangers came.

"So," said Jack, "Danny. Come on. You're not under the spell anymore. That was two years ago."

"And you Kris, I thought this was over!" said Anna.

They said nothing and took out the Leaf Blade and the Darkness Sword and slashed them with ease. The eleven rangers fell and landed on the dirt.

"Okay, somehow their old powers have been brought back, and they're evil again," said Eddie.

"Well, we need to break them out of it," said Kurtis.

"Yeah," said Jack, "Let's morph and defend ourselves before we get damaged even more."

"It's our only option," said Greg, "Let's go!"

"Going Into Overdrive!"

"Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor Power!"

(Clip 1: Six-way splitscreen of the Overtech Rangers transforming)

(Clip 2: Five-way splitscreen of the Neo Rangers transforming)

Both groups of rangers went to put them down. However, Black and Green Rangers knocked them down. The Green Ranger punched Amii and punched Jenna and kicked Derik. The Green Ranger then slapped Mika and kneed Eddie in the groin causing him to be thrown toward Jack, who he collided with.

Anna tried to hold the Black Ranger down but she was punched in the face. Rei was then slashed by his sword and then an incoming kick came to Kurtis in the face. Greg tried to hold him off, but he was punched and kicked very hard. Ritchie used the Scissor Claws and it caused a huge hit, but the Darkness Sword slashed at his armor causing all eleven rangers to land in a pile, like a car pile up.

The Green Ranger and the Black Ranger activated their weapons and they began to glow very bright. They combined and a green and black bolt appeared. The rangers fell and landed on the dirt and explosions occurred from behind. The rangers demorphed and looked at the two of them violently. The Black Ranger laughed as he went with the Green Ranger via lava hole. The rangers looked at each other, all bloody with some kind of wound. Derik got up and he walked toward the front and then landed on the dirt and pounded the dirt with his fist.

"Great," he growled.

Greg walked over to him and got him back up, "It wasn't your fault."

Ritchie walked over to Derik as well, "It was nobody's fault, except Team Rocket's, and the Machine Fortress's."

Derik nodded and saw a wire on the floor. Derik picked it up and turned to Greg and Ritchie.

"When I slashed the Black Ranger a wire must've been severed off," said Ritchie.

"We need to see if that is morphing technology wire or just robot wire. If it's robot wire, then it looks like those two weren't actually Danny and Kris," said Greg.

In the meantime, at Rocket HQ…

Princess Sprocket was laughing at the two sitting there. Next to Danny was a young man wearing a white t-shirt with red trousers and black shoes. He had black curly hair and had brown eyes and he was somewhat medium built. Danny knew him well; they'd fought alongside each other enough. It was Kris Douglas, White Ranger of the Johto Rangers.

Suddenly, Giovanni walked in with Baronaw.

"What do you want?" asked Kris.

"Your robotic evil selves made a great team," said Giovanni.

"Yup," said Baronaw, "You see, the guy next to the Red Neo Ranger, he's the one that started the war against us with the new upgrade of ranger power!"

"Yes, this little pest has led his team ever since we destroyed the old Johto powers," said Giovanni, "Started using Neo Power instead."

"Ranger power?" asked Kris, turning to Danny, "I thought you were the green ranger!"

"Got promoted to leader," said Danny, "And I guess the same thing happened to you."

"Once we kill both of you, the two rangers you once were will pretty much eliminate the rest!" said Giovanni.

"And Danny, from what I heard your team has gotten stronger since I left," said Baronaw, "I'm not going to be that easy to defeat. But, doesn't mean I am going to let you save Hoenn from the power of machines!"

The two leaders left, leaving Danny and Kris alone.

"Okay," said Kris, "Any ideas?"

"I need to think," said Danny.

Suddenly, Team Rocket's TV switched on, showing Goldenrod City being bombed by Mecha Fighters and the squad of rangers running from the Mecha Fighters as they kept blowing things up.

"We might as well insist 'bombardment'!" said Giovanni, cackling as he walked off.

Suddenly, Amii tripped on the screen and Anna was helping and the blaster beam was heading straight toward them…

"AMII!" yelled Danny.

"ANNA!" yelled Kris.

BOOM!

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, I left you off with a cliffhanger. I forgot what Ritchie had as a morpher and I looked to see what it was. It was belt buckle pretty much. Psyduck, I think you should do a spin-off known as Poké Rider: similar to Kamen Rider… lol. But, yeah. So, yeah this is a great way to begin the late 30s of PROO. More updates soon!

P/N: Haha, proofreader notes! Guess who's back, PROO readers! It's me, Psyduck Ranger! Since this featured my Rangers, Yankee sent it to me for proofreading. I've made a fair few changes, in particular to the characterisation of my characters, which I expect is what Yankee intended. I also had to fix a few straight errors, such as Greg's Octo-Cannon being referred to as a "Jet Cannon" in the credits. I also replaced Greg's time machine with that lava, because it completely contradicted a LOT of what has been said throughout my series. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did (I am still a reader!), and I for one can't wait to read the conclusion!

A/N: One more thing: random reply!! You review, any character could reply to you… (in honor of me and Psyduck's ranger stories!!)


	37. Neo Access Part 2

A/N: Episode 37: The Continuation Chapter, and unfortunately conclusion to the end of the Neo Crossover

A/N: Episode 37: The Continuation Chapter, and unfortunately conclusion to the end of the Neo Crossover.

**Miborg: **Last time on Poke Rangers Neo… I mean Overtech Overdrive (turns to Yankee) would you throw the stupid cue cards to the curb?

**Claydol: **Yeah, it's not necessary…

_Anna nodded and looked down, "I think once I eat something. Maybe, I can worry about Kris when we are all refreshed."_

"_I've got to get over to the Sanctuary. In fact, let's all go to the Sanctuary. Once we tell Miborg the situation, I think we will have our questions answered," said Greg, looking at Anna, "Kris didn't respond?"_

_Anna shook her head, "I'm getting worried. What if something's happened?"_

_Greg stood up, "Ok, looks like we need to try and make contact with the Overtech Overdrive. If you'll excuse me, I need to make a phone call," he said, walking through the glowing green forcefield that was the wall of the Sanctuary._

"_Who put him in charge?" Rei muttered with a chuckle._

"_Yeah, what happened to the days when I was second-in-command," Kurtis mumbled._

"_Oh dear," Sean muttered. Everyone stared at the Danger Orb, showing a scene from the city._

"_You said it," said Eddie with a gulp, "How can the Black Ranger be there!?"_

"_And the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger?" asked Amii._

"_We should investigate," said Jack, "Quickly, though!"_

_Suddenly, Team Rocket's TV switched on, showing Goldenrod City being bombed by Mecha Fighters and the squad of rangers running from the Mecha Fighters as they kept blowing things up._

"_We might as well insist 'bombardment'!" said Giovanni, cackling as he walked off._

_Suddenly, Amii tripped on the screen and Anna was helping and the blaster beam was heading straight toward them…_

"_AMII!" yelled Danny._

"_ANNA!" yelled Kris._

_BOOM!_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo)_

**Danny Dragonfly: Over the years of our planet, strange attacks have been made to threaten our planet. Since 2006, the Poke Rangers have been made to defend the planet. However, when one team is in need, another would help… hence, the crossover!**

(Poke Rangers Neo- opening theme instrumental)

_(Neo Rangers do a team pose out of costume)_

_(Red Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Legend Staff. A person comes out of the footage, revealing himself. "Kris Douglas- Red Neo Ranger" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(Blue Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Octo Cannon. A person comes out of the footage as well. "Greg Simpson- Blue Neo Ranger" created by anonymous)_

_(Green Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Sun Shield. A person comes out of the footage with a sly smile. "Kurtis Dragonfly- Green Neo Ranger" created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Pink Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Superior Spiker. A person comes out of the footage with a serene smile. "Anna Danime- Pink Neo Ranger" created by o0MimiChan0o/Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)_

_(Yellow Neo Ranger poses and takes out the Discharger. A person similar to Anna comes out and strikes a pose. "Rei Danime- Yellow Neo Ranger" created by o0MimiChan0o/Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)_

_(Silver Scizor poses and takes out his weapon. A person materializes from the footage and waves hello. "Ritchie Smith- Silver Scizor" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(Miborg and Whitney wink and smile as their names are mentioned)_

_(Donny and Carl also get their names credited too)_

_(Giovanni, Jessie, James, Nanba, and Meowth grin from ear to ear… well not Giovanni, but they get credited too)_

_(The six Neo Rangers stop to see the Overtech Rangers pose)_

(Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive- instrumental)

_(The seven Overtech Overdrive rangers pose)_

_(Red Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Overtech Flame Sword. The teenager comes out with a smile and salutes to the camera. "Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red" created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_(Green Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Razor Cutters. The teenager comes out and gives a fist showing his encouragement. "Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green" created by Psyduck Ranger)_

_(Blue Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Fin Blades. The teenager comes out and points his finger to the camera. "Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue" created by Alpha Blade)_

_(Yellow Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Electron Chains. The teenager comes out with a thumbs up and smiles perfectly. "Amiizuka Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow" created by o0Mimi-Chan0o/Mimi Tachikawa-Sincerity)_

_(Pink Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Psy-Slap shield. The teenager comes out with just a smile and her hands behind her back. "Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink" created by RubyVulpix)_

_(Silver Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the Queen staff. The teenager comes out with her hand behind her head smiling with her eyes closed. "Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger" created by kittydemon)_

_(Gold Overtech Ranger poses and takes out the King Staff. The teenager comes out with a strong confident posture. "Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger" created by yours truly, Yankee Blaze)_

_(Sabrina, Sean, Max, and Claydol get credits under their names)_

_(Geki and Sid somewhat come along for the ride with their names too)_

_(The Machine Fortress names appear: Baronaw, Tekla, Vahsti, Hephaestus, Poppi, Manacle, Sprocket, Bolt, Iron Paladin as they all try to smile)_

_(The Overtech Rangers walked toward the Neo Rangers and all thirteen shook hands with each other and looked to the camera)_

**POKE RANGERS OVERTECH OVERDRIVE**

**POKE RANGERS NEO**

**In:**

**Chapter 37: Neo Access Part 2**

(NOTE: In Neo time this takes place between chapters 37; Rocket Riot and 38; The Orre War – Part 1)

The Neo and the Overtech Rangers stared at the explosion as two of their friends fell into the line of fire.

"ANNA!" screamed the Neo Rangers. Similarly, the Overtech Rangers all wailed, "AMII!"

Suddenly, a huge Togekiss and Pidgeot came out of the flames as they circled around the Mecha Fighters. Amii was stood on the Pidgeot Zord, and Anna on the Togekiss Zord.

"That was a close call," said Amii, "Whoa, you called these guys?"

"Yeah, I did. Let's see how well you fight with a different kind of Zord," said Anna, "Let's destroy these guys!"

The Mecha Fighters started firing at the Neo Zords. Amii fell down and clutched to the neck of the Zord. She looked around before screaming, "HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING!?"

"Same way you command a Pokémon in battle! Air Slash!" Anna called. The Togekiss Zord launched its attack right into the Mecha Fighter's engine making it fall into the Azalea Forest. Greg turned to Derik, "That's part of Baronaw's arsenal?"

"Yeah and if you are in the air, it's really easy to kill the rest," said Derik.

Golden Youths…

Geki and Sid walked into the bar and saw two familiar-looking people working on the drinks machine. On the other side of the bar, quite a way away, through parted fingers, another guys was staring hopelessly at them.

"Donny, are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked one of them, a rather large guy.

"Carl, come on. Now, how many times has this happen to us?" asked Donny.

"Many. And I don't like it," said Carl.

"Look out!" the guy watching across the room cried, but too late.

Suddenly, the drinks machine exploded and all the green, pink, and blue liquids hit Geki, Sid and Donny and Carl. People pointed and laughed at them as they both got up. Geki and Sid looked at each other and then at Donny and Carl.

"Hey, watch it!" Geki yelled.

"You watch it!" Carl shouted back, raising his fist, but only shaking it.

"Wait, have we met?" he asked. The four all stared at each other a moment, and the guy who had been watching them walked over, before they remembered.

"The Pie-Eating contest!"

Rocket HQ…

Danny and Kris were still chained to the wall, smiling at the two Neo Zords finishing off the Mecha Fighters.

"Oh man," said Danny, "I'm so happy they're alive, you have no idea."

"My heart stopped for two minutes," said Kris.

Suddenly, a Piloswine like mutant arrived to see them.

"Nanba!" hissed Kris.

"Yes, I am here to take you to the lab where I can do experiments and make you mutants for Neo Team Rocket," said Nanba.

"Say what!?" Danny gasped.

Suddenly, gas filled the room and Danny and Kris were both knocked out. Dr. Nanba unhooked the chains and dragged Danny and Kris to the lab.

Golden Youths…

"I love this place!" said Sid, "So, what's the website all about?"

"Oh, this?" asked Carl, "The Poke Rangers stuff, because we have been here since the first rangers of Johto came."

"Oh my Arceus, really?" asked Geki.

"Yeah," said BT, the guy who had been watching before, "Well, they have, I only joined them recently.

"I need a drink," said Donny, "Jimmy! Another round, please!"

"Get back to work!" Jimmy replied, unseen in the kitchen.

The Sanctuary…

"Okay, so what do we know?" asked Greg.

The wire was being scanned. Whitney was looking at the readout whilst Sean scanned the wire with a handheld device. The computer binged as the scan completed.

"The costume was made out of a metal alloy. The wire, however, made from inorganic wire, consists of rubidium and lithium," said Whitney, "so it looks like the wire isn't part of the morphing technology. Those two were just robots."

"So, Kris and Danny are fine! They must just be at Team Rocket's headquarters," said Ritchie.

"Well, I'm not worried," said Eddie.

"Really?" asked Rei.

"No," said Eddie, "We've faced worse than this before. I'm sure Kris and Danny can get out. That said, we need to try and think of a plan to help them. Where is Team Rocket's HQ?"

"Well actually, it's Nyura's old castle," said Kurtis.

"Seriously? Well, convenient for us, but kinda lazy. Couldn't they be bothered with coming up with a new place themselves?" Sabrina asked.

"Haven't we got more important things to worry about?" Jenna asked.

Suddenly, the danger alarm wailed once more. Everyone turned to the Danger Orb, which once again showed the two robot Rangers.

"Okay," said Jack, "So, they're attacking. Let's go."

Suddenly, there was another major alarm as a huge mechanical mutant arrived in Mahogany Town. It wass a mix of Arcanine and Moltres and he began to melt the town with his flaming breath.

"This monster is half mutant and half machine," said Miborg.

"Okay," said Jack, "Well, rangers, I guess we'll divide off into teams," said Jack.

"Ok. Normally, as second in command of Neo, I would take control of the team in these kind of situations," Greg said to Eddie & Jack, "but in this case, I think you two should lead us. After all, you guys were the leaders of the teams we used to be."

Jack and Eddie both nodded, and Eddie spoke up, "Derik, Kurtis, Jenna, Rei, and Ritchie, with me. Everyone else go with Jack."

"Okay, we'll take the monster," said Jack, "you guys deal with the 'droids."

"Wouldn't it make more sense for us to stick with the teams we know? Surely we'd work better together that way," Mika pointed out.

"They'll be expecting that. This gives us the element of surprise, and a chance for all new combinations," said Jack.

"Let's go," said Ritchie.

"Good luck," said Sabrina, "I wish I could morph and help…"

"Try to come back in one piece," said Whitney with a wink.

"Oh dear, don't jinx it!" said Miborg.

Everyone jumped as Greg's Neo Phone began buzzing. He answered.

"Who could that be? We're all here, and Kris is at Team Rocket HQ," Rei said.

"Doesn't it work as an ordinary phone? Maybe it's his Mom," Sean said, shrugging.

"No, he doesn't have a "Mom", he's from Johto, he has a Mum," Kurtis told the Hoenn crew.

"Mu-om?" Jack struggled to say.

Greg shook his head as James spoke.

"I can get the Red Rangers out, can you meet me at Mount Silver, ASAP?" the mutant asked.

"Er…kinda busy at the moment, in case you didn't know," Greg muttered.

"Surely the other Rangers can handle that? This is urgent!" James said, ending the call. Greg bit his lip, and looked round. Once his eyes had landed on Sean, he gasped, and dragged the former Ranger outside.

"What is it?" Sean asked, coking his head.

"Ok, this _has_ to stay between us, not even the other Rangers can know! I need to trust you to do something for me," Greg said. Sean nodded, urging Greg to continue, "Ok, that was a spy I have in Team Rocket! He said he can get Kris & Danny out, but he wants me to meet him there. Obviously I've got to help the other Rangers, so can you take my place?"

"Wow! Sure, and don't worry, the secret's safe with me, I'll take it to my grave – in fact, by 2107 I probably already have!" Sean chuckled.

Shortly, at Mahogany Town…

The hybrid mutant robot known as Firestorm launched flames from it's mouth and set the Pokémon Center on fire.

"This is so much fun!" he laughed.

"Hey!" said a voice.

Firestorm laughed as he saw Mika, Greg, Jack, Amii, and Anna running at him.

"Oh, come on!" he said, launching a wave of flames. Greg ducked and he slid under the flames.

"Octo Cannon!"

He blasted water through the cannon and it hit Firestorm. Amii's visor glowed as she began to do her special attack.

"Overtech Ranger 2: Special Attack! Electron Kicks!"

She kicked Firestorm with one foot after the other as Firestorm landed on the dirt. Mika and Greg kicked him in the face. Eddie spoke up, "Derik, Kurtis, Jenna, Rei, and Ritchie

"Sun Shield!" yelled Kurtis, as he slashed the hybrid in the face. Jack kicked him in the face as well, but Firestorm began to launch a fire attack at him, but he dodged it.

"Razor Cutter!"

SLASH! SLASH!

It wasn't very effective, but some damage was made as Jack was punched in the face by Firestorm. Jack got up groaning as Anna jumped on his back, making him scream as she used the Superior Spiker. Amii wrapped Firestorm around with her Electron Chains.

"Thunderbolt!" Eddie spoke up, "Derik, Kurtis, Jenna, Rei, and Ritchie.

Suddenly, Firestorm was shocked. He laughed out loud.

"With my blazing powers, you can't win!"

Jack jumped in the middle, "I think it's time!"

"Allow me," said Greg, "Thermo Booster! Octo-Cannon!"

"Superior Spiker! Bell Scarf!" Anna called.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel!"

The Moltres Zord materialised in the sky above them, and the Wheel launched from it, landing next to Jack. Greg and Anna looked at their weapons, then at each other and then at the Rocket Wheel.

Jack got into the Rocket Wheel, while Mika took out her Queen Staff and Amii took out her Overtech Striker weapon.

"Everyone, fire!" said Jack.

All beams launched and hit Firestorm. Firestorm screamed as he felt major damage. Suddenly, he gasped as a green rocket headed straight for his face. A green beam came directly back at the Ranger, materializing to Jack as Firestorm blew up.

"That was quick and easy," said Greg, then he turned to see an old machine monster.

"Hephaestus!" said Jack.

"Dr. Nanba wanted to use the lava hole thingy, but I already saw it before when Paladin tried it for fun. Now, I'm showing him how a machine could grow… from me," said Hephaestus, "Poppi, stretch and enlarge!"

Poppi laughed as he flew out of the shoulder pad and landed next to Firestorm. He put in enlargement particles.

"Computer, activate enlargement beam!"

Greg and Anna looked up and saw a green beam hit Firestorm as it grew to enormous proportions.

"Okay… call Eddie," said Jack, "Tell him we have bigger fish to fry!"

In the meantime, in Goldenrod City, the rangers were beaten up badly by these guys.

"Where the hell are they?" asked Eddie.

"I don't know," said Derik, reaching for his communicator, "Amii! Where are you?"

"Um, Derik, we would be there, but um… the monster grew to the size of Goldenrod's Radio Station!"said Amii.

"Hurry Up!" said Jenna.

Mika smacked the Green Ranger with her Queen Staff. She launched Ice Beams from her staff causing the Green Ranger to fall.

"How can this be so easy for you!?" he asked.

"You're a robot!" said Mika.

She kept slashing the Green Ranger. But the Green Ranger launched it's Solarbeam attack and Mika stood there.

"Ice Barrier!"

She forced her staff to the ground causing a huge wall of ice to appear in front of her as the white ball hit the wall and went up and back at the Green Ranger. The Black Ranger gasped as the Green Ranger exploded into a million pieces. What was left was the gadgetry. The Black Ranger however, retreated causing the rangers to regroup.

"Nice," said Eddie, "Now, let's go help the others!"

The Rangers' various Zords were stood round Firestorm. Firestorm launched a huge flame attack in all directions, causing the Zords to go backwards and land on the dirt.

"Okay, any suggestions?" asked Jack on intercom.

"How about the Rolling Golem?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," said Greg, "I'm sure it would work. Let's give it its first field test!"

Jack pressed a green button on his communicator, "Claydol! Send the Golem!"

"The Golem Zord? What?" Miborg asked.

"He means the Rolling Golem, but it's not tested yet!" said Claydol.

"Oh, I'll do it," Whitney sighed.

Suddenly, a huge Golem appeared wearing black stripes on the front and on the back was the Overtech Overdrive logo, which was a golden circle with a star in the middle, a rectangle on the left, a circle on the right, an equal sign on top and a triangle on the bottom. It rolled towards the Zords. When the other Rangers got to Mahogany Town, Eddie laughed.

"I think they got it covered!" said he.

"Rolling Golem," said Jack, "Bowling Strike!"

The Golem sped at Firestorm, turning gold. The ball knocked Firestorm into the sky and he began to scream.

"Looks like Firestorm's blasting off again!"

A small flame appeared from the sky as it landed in a deserted place. The Rangers saw a huge mushroom cloud overhead.

"Nice," Amii said from her cockpit, before all the Rangers leapt from their Zords, to the other rangers stood below.

"So, what next?" asked Kurtis,

"Back to the Sanctuary, and wait for Sean," Greg said, "You guys still have a teleport system, right?"

The Overtech Rangers were one step ahead, and everyone but Eddie grabbed the arm of a Neo Rangers as they vanished.

Meanwhile, on Mt. Silver…

James was pacing back and forth as only someone without legs could, waiting for Greg. He saw a motorcycle speeding towards him, but he gasped and dived behind a rock as he realised it was Sean on his Sharpedo Cycle. Sean took off his helmet, and looked at the rock.

"Hello? I know you're there, I can see the Chimecho bell on your head," Sean said.

"Who – who are you?" James asked nervously.

"I'm a friend of Greg's, he sent me in his place. You're his informant in Team Rocket, right? Can you help us?" Sean asked.

"How do I know I can trust you?" James asked, but nonetheless he floated out from behind his rock.

"Well because I know that you're Greg's informant, surely that's enough? Anyway, we don't have time to waste, Danny and Kris need us!" Sean yelled. James took a moment, but eventually nodded.

The Sanctuary…

Once back, Eddie and Jack immediately led the way in devising a rescue plan for Kris and Danny. Sabrina tapped Greg's shoulder, and took him aside.

"What about Sean, where is he?" she asked.

"Oh, crap I forgot!" he cried, slapping his forehead. "Do you have a communicator that I can reach him with?" he asked, and Sabrina handed hers over. Greg hooked it up to his Neo Phone for a private conversation,

"Sean how's it going?" he asked, "Great, I'll be right there."

"Hey, Sabrina, does this thing have a teleport?" Greg asked. Sabrina folded her arms, and cocked her head, but Greg simply grinned. Sabrina sighed, and showed him how to work it.

"Just make sure you give it back when you're done, ok? Good luck," she told him, as he vanished.

Derik noticed, and stepped towards her. He asked, "What was that all about?"

Mt. Silver…

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Greg asked, warping in alongside Sean and James.

"I get you into the castle, but after that you'll be on your own. I can try to cause a distraction, but I won't be able to do much," James said.

"That'll be all we'll need, thanks a lot, James," Greg said, as James handed him a vial.

"Best give it a minute before you follow, or else they might smell a Ratata," James said, as he opened his own lava hole, and leapt inside. Sean looked to the vial, then at Greg's face.

"So how we gonna do this?" Sean asked.

"Do what now?" Derik asked, clapping his hands against a shoulder of each of Greg & Sean.

"Derik! How much did you just see!?" Sean asked.

"Uh...I heard you say "how we gonna do this?" and that's about it. Why, was there something else to hear?" Derik asked. Sean was sweating obviously, so Greg nudged him.

"Not so much. But we've got a way in to Team Rocket's castle," Greg said, shaking the vial in his face.

"Ok, I'll take you're word for it. So what's the plan?" Derik asked.

"Uh...well, I guess your help could be useful. Since Sean doesn't have a morpher any more-"

"Sure I do, I've got my Mighty Morphin' morpher. I just left it in 2008. I didn't realise I'd need it..." Sean muttered.

"You have a working morpher but you don't use it!? What's the point of that!?" Greg asked.

"Bigger issues, guys, Danny & Kris," Derik said.

"Right. Well how about you and I go to the castle, Sean you had back to the Sanctuary and stall," Greg said, pouring the lava on the floor, "Hey, something else I never got, you call your Dad by his first name?"

"Just get in the portal," Derik muttered, jumping in. Greg followed and Sean teleported.

Team Rocket HQ...

By the time the Blue Rangers had made it through the hole, they were already morphed. Along the corridor now stretching before them were hoards of Junkheads and Neo Grunts.

"Oh snap. This is going to be slightly more difficult than I thought," Greg sighed.

"Do you suppose they might have known we were coming?" Derik whispered. Greg didn't answer, instead simply summoning his Laser Sabre. Derik called on his Overtech Sword.

Derik's weapon carved limbs off the Neo Grunts with ease, whilst Greg's laser-based blade sliced through the Junkheads like warm butter. At the end of the corridor was a staircase, which led the Rangers into the dungeon wherein Danny and Kris were held.

"Greg!"

"Derik!"

The Red Rangers looked wide-eyed at the Ranger of the other team as they heard the names called. Both said, "Like the new suit!"

"Ok, now what?" Derik asked.

"The teleports will work from inside the castle, you just grab Danny, I'll take Kris. Back to the Sanctuary, let's go," Greg said. Derik nodded, and once the Blue Rangers had grabbed the Red, they vanished.

Upstairs...

"WHAT? The Blue Rangers grabbed Kris and Danny and they left?" asked Giovanni, "How?"

"I don't know," said James, "They just… got in."

Iron Paladin took out his sword and it began to glow blue. He slashed James with two strong swipes and James fell down, feeling mutant blood come out.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," said Paladin.

Manacle turned to Paladin, "You didn't have to be that mean. I mean, he's just a human."

"Was a human," said Paladin, "Manacle, you should know that empires like Team Rocket and us have severe punishments for not following the rules."

"We do. But you are not going to administer them to my employees!" Giovanni hissed, "He is still of use to me..."

"Well, I think it's time to go all out, on Mt. Silver!" said Baronaw, "It's time to defeat the Rangers once and for all!"

Meanwhile, at the Sanctuary…

Shortly after the Rangers got back, the Danger Orb showed that the Machine Fortress and Neo Team Rocket stood up in front with Junkheads and Neo Grunts.

"Okay," said Sean, "It's time."

"Right," said Kris, "Rangers, let's go."

Mt. Silver…

The Rangers teleported in with the Overtech Rangers teleports. Baronaw sneered at how puny the thirteen of them looked compared to the massive combined armies.

"I don't like this," said Hephaestus.

"Nonsense. They're outnumbered hundreds to one! They stand no chance!" Jessie cackled.

"Let's go!" said Danny, "Are you guys ready?"

"Ready!" said the rangers.

The Overtech Dual Braces appeared, "Going into Overdrive!"

The Neo Rangers flipped open their morphers., "Neo Access!"

"Silver Scizor Power!"

The morphers activated and all thirteen transformed into their uniforms. All thirteen stood up to begin to do a pose.

"Double-05! Discharge Ranger!" said Rei.

"Double-04! Blessing Ranger!" said Anna.

"Double-03! Sun Ranger!" said Kurtis.

"Double-02! Jet Ranger!" said Greg.

"Double-01! Legend Ranger!" said Kris.

"Silver Scizor!" said Ritchie.

"Poke Rangers Neo!"

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!" said Danny.

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" said Derik.

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" said Amii.

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" said Jenna.

"Silver Queen Overtech Ranger," said Mika.

"Gold King Overtech Ranger," said Eddie.

"Assemble, Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!"

Everyone cried out together, "Poke Rangers! Defenders of Earth!"

Paladin grumbled and turned to Baronaw.

"Attack!" said Baronaw.

"Attack!" said Giovanni.

"Attack!" called both Red Rangers.

The Rangers began the fight with their Overtech Swords and Laser Sabres, although Ritchie, who had neither, was fighting unarmed. Vahsti decided to exploit his lack of weapon, and ran at him with her staff. Ritchie ducked and roundhouse kicked her in the face, causing her to fall down.

"Scissor Claws, Metal Claw!"

SLASH! Vahsti screamed as she fell and hit the dirt. Mika and Eddie jumped towards her, striking with their own weapons. She snarled up at them, and charged her own attack.

"Electric Blitz!"

She charged at Mika and Ritchie, but Eddie went in and grabbed her staff, stopping her in her tracks. He took his axe and shattered her armor, causing her to scream as she fell and landed on the dirt.

"Ice Claw Slash!" yelled Mika with her Queen Staff.

"Golden Fissure Strike!" said Eddie with the King Axe.

"Web Spinner! Signal Beam!" Ritchie called, summoning his weapon.

The attacks combined managed to knock Vahsti unconscious.

Jenna and Anna were fighting back-to-back against Manacle and Jessie. Jenna kicked Manacle and used her Psy-Slap shield as a guide while Anna kept shooting Jessie with the Superior Spiker.

"That's it," said Anna as she dialled into her Neo Phone, "Neo Wings!"

She slashed Jessie in the face. And as a result, Jessie fell backwards screaming as she landed on the dirt. Jessie screamed as she kept furiously lashing out at them with her tail. Jenna stood in front with her shield as she kept slashing.

"Your weapon is in my way!" said Jessie angrily.

Jenna laughed, "I think that's the point!."

Suddenly, the shield began glowing pink and a huge cyclone of psychic energy launched, catapulting Jenna backwards. Manacle growled as he took out his sword and he decided to lunge his attack at Jenna. Jenna looked at Manacle and took out her Overtech Sword and stabbed his leg. Golden sparks came out as he fell on the ground.

"Attack his weak point for massive damage!" called Anna.

"Now, watch the power of my special!" Jenna cried.

"Psychic Bomb Blast!"

A pink bomb came out and it hit Manacle and Jessie and a huge explosion occurred. Anna laughed and turned to Jenna, "Nice!"

Jack and Kurtis kicked Prince Bolt's gears till they didn't click. Bolt laughed as he began to use his blue lightning bolt and strike them down. Kurtis dialled 408 on his morpher, summoning a weapon similar to Ritchie's Web Spinner.

"Arbo-Gun! Sludge Bomb!' yelled Kurtis.

A Poison Bomb hit Bolt and he spat sludge out of his mouth.

"He's a machine," said Jack, "Razor Cutter!"

"So, Steel? Figures!" grumbled Kurtis, "Sun Shield!"

SLASH! SLASH!

Bolt screamed as he fell on the floor.

"Magical Leaf Punch!"

BOOM! Bolt felt the power of the Green Overtech subcrystal as he fell on the dirt. Kurtis's eyes widened seeing it.

"Nice!" said Kurtis.

Amii and Rei used the Laser Sabre and the Overdrive Strikers to shoot the grunts coming toward them and then kicked Sprocket and Meowth in the face. Amii used her Electron Chains and chained Sprocket and gave her the shock of her life.

"Even with the Neon Armor, my weapons work better!" she smiled.

Rei used weapon to its name, with Discharge on Meowth. She used one of Amii's Electron Chains and they were both tied up. Amii laughed, "Go for it!"

She dialled 406 on her phone.

"Donphan Tusks!" she said.

She dug them to the ground and Sprocket and Meowth screamed as they were caught in the ground.

James punched Derik and Greg. Greg swung his foot at him and Derik jumped from a tree and kicked him so many times in the air with his aerial like moves. He kicked once more. He landed on the ground.

"Thermo Booster!" he called out.

He used Octo-Cannon and the Thermo Booster together and James was literally drenched. He turned around to see Derik.

"Uh-oh!" said James.

"Overtech Weapon 3, Special Attack!" said Derik.

"What!?" asked James.

"And that is?" asked Greg from below.

"Hydro Cyclone Slash!" he said.

A huge tornado of water came forward and almost hit Greg. Greg got out of the way, being soaked in the process to see Derik use his Fin Blades and slashed James as he landed on the ground.

"Whoa," said Greg.

Iron Paladin and the Black Ranger attacked Kris and Danny. Danny and Kris fell back.

"Overtech Weapon 5! Overtech Flame Sword!" said Danny.

"401! Legend Staff!"

Both jumped up and Kris began to activate his special power.

"Legend Armour!"

The Black Ranger took out his Darkness Blaster and pulled the trigger. Kris dodged it and he used his Legend Staff.

"Flame Wheel!"

He smacked the Black Ranger so fast, it was like the Whamee Paddle. Iron Paladin laughed and then turned to see Danny come close.

"Flame Sword Strike!"

SLASH! Iron Paladin fell on the ground. Iron Paladin got up as well as the Black Ranger.

"Let's go," said Kris.

"Right," said Danny.

"Rocket Battlizer!"

"Phoenix Battlizer!"

"Rocket Battlizer! Rocket Mode! Final Strike!"

"Sky Attack!"

The two attacks destroyed the faux Black Ranger. Iron Paladin, however, survived, covered in blood and ash. The enemies all arrived and Giovanni laughed.

"What now?" he asked Giovanni.

"Let's put 'em together, guys!" said Danny.

Jack took Danny's sword and put the seven weapons together into one blaster.

"Ultra Overtech Cannon!"

Amii got into the Overtech Rocket Wheel, "Overtech Rocket Wheel, ready!"

Derik, Jenna, Mika, and Eddie grabbed the Overdrive Bazooka.

"Overdrive Bazooka!" said the rangers.

"Danny, Jack, Amii, your crystals!" said Eddie.

The crystals were inserted as ammunition.

In the meantime, Ritchie combined the Web Spinner, the Mega Horn and the Scissor Claws, "Insecta-Ray."

Greg took out his weapon, "Thermo Booster!"

Kris & Anna combined all their primary weapons, "Neo Cannon!"

Finally, Kurtis and Rei combined the weapons of the former Rocket Rangers, "Rocket Blaster!"

"Not good," said Giovanni.

"I should have never done this," said Baronaw.

"Dat's a lot a weapons!" Meowth gaped.

Hephaestus called Nanba back at the castle, "When the attacks ignite, summon the Tyranitar Megazord!"

"Gotcha," said Dr. Nanba.

"FIRE ALL!"

When the fire and smoke in the air cleared, nothing but a giant crater remained.

"That did it," said Danny, until he looked up, "Or not?"

"The Tyranitar Zord?" asked Rei.

"Impossible! I destroyed it! It must just be a copy, like the Black Ranger!" Kris yelled.

"Good to know, I remember fighting that thing,

It transformed into the Megazord form, and Doctor Nanba and Hephaestus got in the cockpit, launching a Dark Pulse at the many Megazords.

"Overtech Zords, launch!"

"Neo Zords, let's go!"

The seven Overtech Zords arrived as well as the thirteen of the Neo Zords. Danny and the rangers materialized to their Zords while the Kris and the rangers jumped.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord!"

"Assemble, Queen Titan Megazord!"

"Let's go, Neo Megazord Formation!"

"Rocket Megazord, online!"

"Mega Insectazord Formation!"

All the Zords combined and formed Megazords.

The Tyranitar Megazord swung its sword at the Overtech Megazord. The Queen Titan Megazord swung its fist at the Megazord when it slashed the Neo Megazord and then the Mega Insectazord got a swift kick in the rear causing it to fall to the ground. The Rocket Megazord raced towards it, but another swift punch from the Dark Zord brought it too to the ground.

"It might just be a copy, but that thing's still unbelievable! It's overpowering all of us! One against five and it's still winning!"

"Queen Titan Saber!" said Mika.

"Legend Armour Dual Activate!" said Kris and Ritchie.

"Crescent Striker!" Greg called, from the Rocket Megazord cockpit.

"The what?" Kurtis, stood next to him at the controls, asked.

"The Rocket Rangers used it in like, one episode, whatever," Greg muttered.

"Overtech Crown Sword," said Danny.

"Queen Titan Slash!"

"Overtech Crown Crash!"

"Crescent Slash!"

"Legend Armour Dual Blast!"

The five all-powerful attacks crashed into Tyranitar Megazord but it activated both Counter and Mirror Coat as one. All the rangers screamed as they hurtled round the mountain range. Ritchie's Megazord flipped round quickly, with glowing hands.

"Metal Claw!"

Once again, however, the Tyranitar Megazord countered, sending Ritchie flying once more,

"Wait a minute," said Anna, "where's Eddie!?"

Suddenly, dark clouds appeared and lightning struck down. The Neo Rangers gasped at Eddie's Groudon Zord which was three times the size of their Megazord.

"You rang? Might as well bring the artillery," said Eddie, "Golden Rockets!"

The Groudon released its toe and foot nails, hitting the Tyranitar Megazord in the face. He even brought the Magmar Battle Zord from the carrier.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" asked Danny.

"Ultrazord time?" said Kurtis from the other speaker.

Anna laughed, "I guess it is," she said as she dialled 916, "Pidgeot Zord, combine!"

"Neo Garuda Megazord!" said Kris and the girls.

"Kris, I've rerouted all power in the Rocket Megazord to the Helping Hand attack, we're ready to power you up. I've sent Ritchie the specs, so he can do the same," Greg explained.

"Sweetness," Rei jeered.

"Assemble, Overtech Ultrazord!"

The Overtech Ultrazord was formed as all the Zords began to glow.

"Okay!" said Danny.

"ALL FIRE!"

The Neo Garuda Megazord launched a Brave Bird as the other Neo-based Megazords sent it their power. The Overtech Crystal Beams combined with the attack, to defeat the fake Tyranitar Megazord. Two dots flew from it.

"I never thought I'd be blasting off!" Nanba screamed, as he and Hephaestus flew. Baronaw roared, teleporting them to the ground in front of him.

"Overtech Rangers, this isn't over!" he said angrily.

"Your enemies have a lot of power. Too bad they won," said Giovanni. He smirked.

"Wait a minute," said Baronaw, looking at him, "Did you want me to lose?"

"No, not want exactly, I just knew that you would," Giovanni said, "I've known for a long time. I collaborated with you simply to obtain your technology. Operation: Blast Off has taken a giant leap forward."

"Hola! Did we miss something?" Cassidy asked, as she and Butch warped in via lava hole, both wearing sombreros.

Giovanni shook his head and turned to Cassidy and Butch, "WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE?"

"Um, we were on vacation," said Butch, "because Yankee forgot about us..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" said Giovanni, opening up a lava hole, "IN!"

"Da boss is very angry!" said Meowth.

"Gee, you think," said Jessie, mortified.

They all went through the lava hole and it was sealed.

Golden Youth's…

After the battle, the rangers were at Golden Youth's celebrating as Eddie and Sabrina sang once again. The teenagers clapped as they hopped back down. Jimmy nodded as he gave the drinks to the rangers. In the meantime, Greg and Sabrina hopped down to play Super Jail Break, like always and Sean was watching them.

"Hey, I just realised something!" Danny said, "We're in the future! This is the first time we've travelled to meet you! I'm 100 years in the future!"

"So what're you gonna do, try and look up your son?" Derik chuckled.

"Yeah, or your Great Great Grandson?" Kurtis asked. He went to high-five Derik, but his Great Grandfather didn't comply.

"I can't believe you just dissed your own descendant like that..." Kurtis grumbled.

"I wish we could stay a little longer," said Eddie, "But, you know, we belong in 2008, we're need there."

"Well we could come for visits, couldn't we? Greg?" Amii asked. Everyone looked to the Blue Ranger.

"I don't think so. Time travel isn't something that humans should really tamper with too much. Besides, the way I used to transport you before is sort of a limited thing. In fact, I only just have enough to get you all back," Greg told them.

"How did you first come back in time, Derik?" Sabrina asked.

"My girlfriend's Dad invented a watch that could do it. He gave me one when I was ready, and told me that destiny had foretold that I'd help the Mighty Morphin' Rangers. Of course, we he said destiny, he probably just meant he'd seen it happen already," Derik said.

"Whoa! Who's your girlfriend's Dad!? He sounds incredible!" Greg gaped.

"Anthony Madigan. Speaking of which, he told me that he met you guys, I reckon that should be happening soon for you," Derik said.

"Cool, something to look forward to!" Greg cried.

"Or not..." Eddie mumbled.

"So are you going back to the future?" Rei asked, "I mean the past...your own time."

"Yeah, eventually," said Derik, "But, not now. Once we've taken care of the machines."

"Speaking of machines, we better get going. Baronaw may send somebody down in the past and we won't be able to, you know, get there in time!" said Mika.

"But it's time travel, couldn't it just take you back to the same point no matter when you leave?" Kurtis asked.

"And I reckon that's where your brain comes from," Ritchie muttered to him.

"Still, I'm starting to get homesick," Jenna muttered.

"Yeah, try spending six months 100 years in the future!" Eddie cried.

"No, I agree with this Yankee fella, like you've ever met any Johto Rangers!" said Sid's voice, resonating throughout the youth club. The Rangers looked to the computers, where Donny, Carl, BT, Geki, and Sid were sat at the computers.

"We did, we have photographic evidence! Besides, the Rangers you reckon you've met were around 100 years ago!" Carl yelled, "Liar!"

"We ain't no liars!" Geki hissed.

"Aha, that's a double negative, you confessed!" Donny screamed over-dramatically, standing and pointing at Geki.

"Does it really matter?" BT sighed, his face in his hands.

"How did you get here?" asked Danny.

"Uh, well, we saw the Rangers – by the way, tell these losers we've met the Rangers! – then they went through this portal thingy, and we got sucked in, then we walked, and now we're here, and I'm hungry," Sid grumbled.

"Yeah, well we've got a ride, you can come home with us," Sabrina said, "Hey Donny, Carl! Long time no see!"

"Who are you?"

"Let's go," Jack sighed, dragging Geki's collar. Danny did the same with Sid.

By the time they were in Azalea Forest, the duo were unconscious.

Eddie nodded as he hugged Miborg, "Goodbye, for now," said Eddie.

"Yeah, we'll meet again! Celebi said he was gonna bring you here, remember!" Anna said.

"Um, actually, we've already done that..." Eddie muttered, "You know time travel; wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey..."

"Oh. Well that sucks for you, but we get to look forward to that!" Ritchie said.

"Uh, actually, no you don't. See when we met you that time, you said it was the first time you'd seen us since we left 2106. We even met Ritchie, but he'd never met us, and by that time he wasn't mutated any more," Sabrina said.

"Oh. So...what does that mean?" Kris asked.

"Well...Claydol here has to wipe your memories. I'm really sorry, guys!" Sabrina muttered.

"Oh...well, you know, you gotta do what you gotta do," Kurtis muttered, "Still, it's been great seeing you again guys!"

"In that case, you might as well take this. Just tip it on the floor, and jump in the hole quickly. You'll go back to Meteor Falls, so you might want to ditch those two quickly," Greg said, pointing to Geki and Sid, as he handed Sean the near empty vial of lava.

"Is that Team Rocket's lava!?" Anna gasped.

"Yes, but is there really any point in explaining how I got it, we're about to have our memories wiped," Greg pointed out.

"Well, looks like this is it. See ya," Eddie said.

"See ya!"

Claydol emitted a bright flash. When it was gone, the Neo Rangers, Miborg, and Whitney were the only ones in the clearing.

"Urgh...what happened?" Whitney grunted.

"Last thing I remember was fighting Giovanni after the Rocket Rangers vanished," Kris mumbled.

"Eh...I'm thirsty. Golden Youths, anyone?" Greg suggested. The Rangers all agreed, and left the forest.

**End of Chapter**

**_Next Episode…_**

**_Jack's championship for boxing is in two days. However, Baronaw laughs as he _****_sends a monster that sounds like Richard Simmons to obtain the key and his minions, even if it has to be by force! Can Jack's determination stop the monster before he gives him Cardiac Arrest? Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive! _**

**Chapter 38: Jack's Boxing Challenge**

A/N: 25 pages! 7,502 words and it was extremely long. I thank Psyduck Ranger for not also the editing, but the help with the plot, weapons, arsenal, I couldn't do it without him. Now, we're back to the original story, and the arc is 75 percent done, we need to do Chapter 38 which is the episode preview and 39 before the end of the Rebellion Arc which Chapter 40 will end, which will lead to the Final Battle of Overtech Overdrive, 10 chapters later. Anyway, I have a couple finals tomorrow, so I need to study. But, thanks for reading and I'll talk to you soon.

P/N: Once again, PROO readers, sorry for taking so long, but it was really needed...not trying to knock Yankee, but some scenes needed total rewriting...for example, the scene with Greg and Derik in Team Rocket HQ was originally Derik and Sean, using their MMPR powers. I just didn't think a scene with the only characters being MMPR Rangers was appropriate for a PROO/Neo crossover. Also, he had Kurtis & Ritchie finding out about James & Greg's arrangement, and he forgot the all-important scene where the Neo team's memories were wiped! Not to mention He didn't include BT...but anyway, despite all its initial faults, I think this chapter is pretty great, with some of the best action scenes I've ever read in Rangers (when you have to give them the unscrupulous attention of a proofreader, you notice!). Anyway, I'll stop blabbing now so you can read Yankee's chapter! See ya!


	38. Jack's Boxing Challenge

A/N: Here's the next chapter.

**WARNING: In Pokemon, an episode was banned because of gun use. This episode contains the use of guns in a scene. Viewer discretion is advised. **

Attire Number 3: 38-50

**Danny: **Red collared shirt, black jeans white shoes

**Jack: **Green sleeveless shirt with a black leather jacket, white jeans, green shoes.

**Derik: **Blue t-shirt with a yellow stripe, black jeans and silver shoes.

**Amii: **Yellow shirt, tan caprees, white shoes,

**Jenna: **Pink skirt leg length, white t-shirt with a Pikachu on it  
**Mika: **Gray t-shirt with belly button exposed and black shorts above the knees.

**Eddie: **Brown t-shirt with black jeans and a golden belt

**Sabrina: **Same as Johto

**Sean: **White t-shirt with a brown shorts

**Max: **Violet t-shirt with green jeans and white shoes.

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own_

**Chapter 38: Jack's Boxing Challenge**

**12**

Storyline Centered On: Jack

"Happy Birthday Jack and Eddie," said the other rangers as Jack relaxed in the chair at the Seashore House. Both blew out the candles and he cut himself a slice and sliced the cake, which was white with the Green Overtech Crystal shape and the Gold Overtech Crystal design on top of the green design on top with yellow cake inside. Jack took a piece of it and put it into his mouth with a fork and his look was surprising.

"Who knew that my favorite ranger is the Green Ranger?" asked Jack.

"Gold is so much better," said Eddie, with a smile.

"I did," said Amii and Sabrina at the same time with a smile.

"Because my chefs and I made it especially for you!" said the Yellow Overtech Ranger. Eddie turned to Jack and Amii.

"Thanks Amii," said Jack, he then turned to see his boxing team walking inside and then turning to Jack, "So, Farrell, if it isn't your friends or should I say fat-ass losers!"

Jack's eyes glared at them slightly. One was bigger than all the others. He wore a red jacket with a white t-shirt underneath. He wore the biggest black jeans and brown shoes. His hair was neat and colored brown with a wavy design. His green eyes stared at him and his friends.

"So, the wimpy boxer is hanging out with a couple of stupid assholes. We have a social outcast from Ever Grande-," he said pointing to Danny, but Danny got up and went directly at his face.

"Ooh. So, the outcast wants to fight me," said the guy.

"Look, Tennebaum," said Danny.

"What?" he asked, "You going to kick my ass?"

Jack stood up and looked at Danny, "Um, Danny?"

Danny turned around and Jack gave the 'cut it out' gesture, by putting his hand at his neck rubbing back and forth, fingers at the neck. Danny, who had his fist raised and clenched into a fist, put his hand down. The guy known as Marcus Tennebaum, looked at Jack and brushed his hair with his hand. Jack grasped his hand and squeezed it very hard. So hard, that Tennebaum squirmed to hear his bones pop.

"Damn, Jack," said Tennebaum, "Did you just get stronger?"

Mika and Eddie looked at each other as this situation was continuing to get worse right in front of them.

"Shut up," said Jack angrily, "Why don't you and your boxing friends go away?"

"Oh come on, you deserve to hang out with us. Don't hang out with these losers," said Tennebaum.

Eddie looked up at him with anger, "Excuse me? What did you say?" 

Amii turned to Marcus, "Look, I'm like so perfect in any way, shape, and form damn it! Besides, you only hang out with your posse because you believe you guys are so better than us! I highly resent that statement."

Sean turned around and saw this as well, "You can take what you said and you can just it up your big fat ass."

"How do you know I have a big ass?" asked Marcus with a weird look.

"A lot of girls think your ass is twenty times bigger than an average guy's ass, which is 'average'," said Sean.

A huge amount of 'oh's' have been heard around the whole Seashore House. Marcus picked Sean up by the collar and Sean kicked his arm, making his arm flip up and at his face, making him land in the chair. Marcus turned to his buddies and then back at Jack's friends.

"You just got me and my crew angry," he said.

"And what are you going to do about it?" asked Jenna, "Start a fight that you can't win because it's ten against like ten? Oh, and we are well experienced in that department."

"Yeah, so? There's always a Pokemon Battle," said Marcus.

Jack laughed, "You and nine of my friends want to face you and your friends in a series of battles? I wish you luck because you don't even have one of them!"

Marcus looked at him, "Excuse me? This is mine! Go Hitmonchan!"

The Hitmonchan appeared and began punching its brains away at Marcus. Marcus calmed the Hitmonchan down. Eddie's eyes widened. Danny shook his head. Jenna looked at Sabrina and she looked back at Jenna and they both rolled their eyes. Sean looked at the Hitmonchan, and Max who wasn't saying a word was surprised to see it. And Jack wasn't surprised at all because he knew what Marcus did in the first place.

"I'm not surprised," said Jack, "Because you stole that Pokemon from your sister!"

"I don't have a sister," said Marcus.

"OH, COME ON!" said the rangers.

Jack rolled his eyes, "You know I've dealt with people that have the same stupid and crappy personality. But, on a different level unfortunately. Do you really think I'm that stupid to be stupid by listening to you? I think you are a little 'crazy' and I think you stole it. No Hitmonchan punches their master. That goes for all that are captured, unless they get angry at being captured."

"Who cares? It's a Hitmonchan. It will win!" said Marcus.

Danny shook his head, "And I'm leaving. I'm going to go get a soda and I'll be in my car."

Amii looked at Danny, "I think it's time to migrate too."

Danny walked into the glass doors and pushed the doors, making them swing outward. Amii walked right behind him. Soon, the other rangers nodded, packing the cake up and following Danny and Amii. Jack got up as well and turned to Marcus.

"What's wrong? You moving the party?" asked Marcus.

"Yeah, to a place where you can't harass me," said Jack.

Jack picked up his green backpack and turned to the glass doors, _'Thank gosh three more days of boxing. I'm out of school for good now. Great thing I left them. The Championship is tomorrow too.'_

Machine Fortress…

"What's that?" asked Paladin, turning to Vahsti.

"I don't know. It's a key of some sort," said Vahsti.

Paladin took the key that was on the paper and gasped to see what he saw. Baronaw took it and he gasped.

"That key! I hate that key! I know who it will resurrect that could be on their side. It's a damn prize? Why is it a damn prize?" asked Baronaw turning to Tekla.

"I don't know. Hoenn always gave weird prizes in the past. Remember the P-1 Belt that was in the records of Mariah's reign?" asked Tekla.

"And Primator died because of the brats?" asked Baronaw.

"Well, yeah," said Tekla.

Baronaw looked at her and turned to the screen, "Well, we need to steal that key. If Jack's school gets the key and it goes to Jack, we will have a problem."

"Oh, really?" asked Sprocket sarcastically.

Suddenly, the spacecraft began to rumble again.

"Oh great," said Paladin sarcastically, "He wants an update, doesn't he?"

"Who? The C-," said Vahsti, but Hephaestus put his hand over her mouth.

"Yes. Him," said Paladin, turning to Hephaestus, "Make a machine monster to make sure the rangers prevent getting the key. I suggest you attack that way the rangers know who they are facing?"

"Excuse me?" asked Baronaw, walking to Paladin, "You have NO right! Hephaestus, follow his orders. But, you get orders from me next time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," said Hephaestus.

"Understood," said Poppi, "Can we send machine grunts?"

Baronaw turned to see Jack and him having a birthday. Tekla got up from the turbolift, overhearing their conversation while a couple of Junkheads appeared, "Please?"

"Why honey, of course you can go. He ruined your birthday!" said Baronaw.

Tekla laughed as a couple of Junkheads appeared. They teleported by a huge golden teleportation beam to beam down to Slateport City as she laughed all the way.

Slateport Park…

Around the campfire, Eddie looked at Jack, who was now in a bad mood.

"Don't tell me you are still angry at Marcus," said Eddie.

"How dare he! He ruined my 18th birthday and I'm sure he ruined yours. I mean, he's just an idiot who wants to suck up and give the coaches leeway while I have to pull heavy shit by myself. It's enough that I, Jack Farrell, have more responsibilities. Lucky for me, I graduated and I don't have to see him again," said Jack, looking at the dirt. He began to pick up sticks and throw them to the fire. Eddie rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm sorry," said Jack, "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay. I was going to go up and punch him myself. But, all in all, that's the good thing. You don't need to see him again. You didn't accept that pointless battle did you?" asked Eddie.

Jack shook his head and threw another mini stick in the fire, "Nah. I thought it was pointless to do so."

"Really?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah. Often, I would," said Jack, "But, I'm really not happy that my Combusken hasn't evolved. Everybody else did. And you know what if he has a stolen Hitmonchan, it's his problem."

"You're right about Hitmonchan. But, back to the conversation on evolution, Jack, every Pokemon wants to wait to evolve. You can't force it on them too," said Eddie, "It took two years for my Phanpy to evolve into Donphan."

Jack nodded, "I guess you're right." 

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a golden beam, revealing Tekla and Junkheads. The two rangers noticed that the others went to the mansion and it was just the two of them.

"So, if it isn't Green and Gold. The Green Ranger that ruined my party in Chapter 7 and the Gold Ranger that shares his birthday on the same day as Green. Well, it's going to be fun. Two for the price of one! Kill them Junkheads!" said Tekla.

The machine grunts began to fight them. Jack and Eddie looked at each other and they both fought together against the machine grunts. Eddie hopped on a hollow log and punched one of them in the face and kicked another Junkhead in the chest. He jumped up to reach a branch and he kicked a lot of them by just using his feet, which were dangling to the ground. Jack punched one of them in the face and so he did with the others. In the meantime, Marcus and his buddies saw what was going on and he was astonished to see it. He kept snickering as he left the place. After that quick moment, Jack turned to Tekla once he was done and so did Eddie, who was ready to fight.

"Why are you here to ruin my birthday?" asked Jack.

"Because you ruined my 500th birthday!" said Tekla, "Go back to Chapter 7 and read it!"

"That chapter was pointless!" said Jack angrily, "Even though I was centered on the storyline to stop you from turning my friends into dancing slaves!"

Tekla reached into her fan and got a couple of feather darts from her fan.

"I do not need to hear you. Take this!" she screamed.

The feather darts arrived and it pummeled the ground. Jack and Eddie looked at each other as they ducked and heard a loud explosion.

"Whenever you're ready," said Eddie, "ASAP would be nice."

"I am," said Jack.

Their hands stretched out and their braces materialized.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

Combining braces, the two rangers transformed and began to fight. Tekla swung her huge fan at Eddie, but Eddie dodged it and kicked Tekla in the face. Jack punched Tekla and kicked her in the chest. Tekla looked at him and was very angry at him.

"I thought men weren't supposed to hit women," said Tekla.

"But, you're inorganic. Therefore, you're an exception," said Eddie smiling with a grin.

"What?" asked Tekla.

She swung her fan at Eddie again. Eddie blocked it with the Overtech King Axe and he slashed her. Tekla screamed as she felt the power. Jack took out his Razor Cutters.

"Tekla, how would you like your death to be?" asked Jack, "Quick and easy or slow and deadly?"

Tekla began to stand up and point, holding her wound that was bleeding. Jack and Eddie gasped to see what they saw was weird. It was a monster that had Hitmonlee legs, Hitmonchan arms with punching bags, and it even had the head of a Hitmontop and torso of the same Pokemon.

"We call him Cardiac Kickboxer," said Tekla.

"Cardiac? Like Cardiac Arrest?" asked Jack with curiosity.

"No, cardiac as in cardio," said Eddie.

"Fight, damn it," said Tekla.

Cardiac laughed, "Time for you to exercise. Come on, Richard Simmons aerobics class starts now! First, put your head on the ground!" 

Cardiac put his head on the ground, "And then, Spinning Kicks!"

He turned to a huge tornado and he kicked Eddie and Jack in the face. Cardiac laughed as the two of them flew and landed on the dirt.

"You can't kill me! I'm an exercise machine! Whoo-hoo!" he said.

"Enough of this," said Jack, "Razor Cutter! Razor Leaf!"

He threw both his cutters at Cardiac, but Cardiac began to spin and he sent the cutters right at him. Jack yelped as he fell down and landed on the dirt.

"Jack," said Eddie, he then turned to his communicator, "Danny, are you there?"

Amii's Mansion…

Sitting in the basement, Danny heard the communication link go off. Amii got down the stairs and sat next to Danny, "Everybody's upstairs. Where is Jack and Eddie?"

"It's Eddie right now," said Danny, going to his communicator, "Where are you?" 

"Fighting an exercise monster in Slateport Park!" said Eddie.

Jenna, Derik and Mika hopped down to ask Danny what was going on with Sean, Sabrina, and Max above them.

"That explains why they haven't left yet," said Danny, "Sabrina, Max, and Sean. Put the party on hold till we're done, oh and watch the door."

Sabrina, Sean and Max nodded and closed the door. Danny stood in the middle with Mika and Jenna on one side and Amii and Derik on the other.

"Ready?" asked Danny.

"Ready!" said the other rangers.

The ranger morphers began to glow, "Going Into Overdrive!"

The rangers transformed and teleported to where Jack and Eddie were.

Slateport Park…

Cardiac began punching and kicking like a wild man on a rampage. Jack and Eddie tried to stop Cardiac, but the kickboxer was too much. Cardiac swung a punch at Jack and Eddie was kicked in the stomach. Cardiac Kickboxer laughed when suddenly he felt a huge Psybeam hit him. Eddie turned to see Jenna with her Psy-Slap shield in her hand and the other guys.

"We got here as quickly as possible," said Jenna.

Danny nodded, "Okay, Overtech Swords!"

Eddie folded the sides of his axe together on one side. A hole appeared as a handle and a huge blade came from what used to be the end of the axe.

"King Axe: Sword Mode!" said Eddie.

Cardiac laughed as he kicked Danny and Eddie in the face. Amii and Jenna ducked under the kick and jumped in his face and sliced him. Cardiac however punched Mika in the process as he fell. Derik jumped up in his face and used his Fin Blades and used his Hydro Cyclone move.

Cardiac looked and began to use his own. Derik yelled as he felt the pain of his kicks penetrate his attack. He fell down and landed on the ground. Derik got up and the other six appeared. The monster screamed and laughed. He was even carrying on as he began to do jumping jacks.

"Okay," said Danny, "He has a strong offense and defense."

"Not to mention agility," said Amii.

"Maybe we can use speed against him. The rocket wheel should work!" said Mika.

"Okay," said Danny, "Overtech Zord 5, launch!"

The Moltres launched out of the cave and a huge Rocket Wheel came from below. The Moltres swooped back to the base as the Rocket Wheel was used. Danny got in the rocket wheel and pressed the button.

"Overtech Energy!"

Besides his own, the six rangers stood next to the wheel, giving the rocket wheel power. Cardiac Kickboxer laughed as he saw that he may be able to dodge it or even block the attack.

"Fire!"

The rocket wheel was launched. Cardiac Kickboxer laughed as he used his kick and sent the rocket right back at them. Danny's eyes widened as he fell out and landed in front of his friends. A massive explosion occurred as all seven rangers jumped up and yelled as they all landed on the dirt. Danny got up and looked at the monster.

"Well, my exercises will make sure you won't get the key from the boxing tournament and the Green Ranger will have to suck it up because the key won't go to the school, it will stay with me and my friends who made me!" said Cardiac, "You are a waste of my time."

He disappeared in blue light, heading up the sky. Danny looked at Jack, "What key?"

"We got to talk to Claydol," said Jack.

The seven rangers teleported to the sky heading back to their Command Center.

Meteor Falls…

Sean, Max, and Sabrina sat around the table as they waited for the seven rangers to get cleaned up. Claydol also sat down next to them with Sergeant Fubrizzi, who had to check to see how the base was. The rangers all sat down and Jack stood at the end where he had a green paper.

"So, what's happening?" asked Sgt. Fubrizzi, "We have been getting threats from Baronaw, have you killed him yet? Found a weakness?"

"No," said Sean, "But, we have noticed something fishy with Baronaw. Iron Paladin who came by is Baronaw's lost bodyguard. We believe that something up there isn't right. But, I don't want to assume."

Sabrina looked up, "What about Baronaw?"

"Let's just say I have a theory that there will be anarchy," said Sean, "Anyway, in later news, what happened to you guys?"

Jack looked at Eddie and Eddie nodded. Jack took out a piece of paper, "Claydol. You know about this key? Cardiac Kickboxer said he needed to get this. That's the prize for the championship tomorrow."

Claydol gasped, "I KNOW THIS!"

Eddie looked at Sabrina and then at Jack and Danny.

"The key here can revive the head statue Danny found when he picked up the Battlizer!" said Claydol.

"What will that mean?" asked Amii.

"I don't know. Let me contact the spirit world," said Claydol.

The lights dimmed as Claydol put in a green jewel in the hole of where the moonlight was shining through. The green light flashed in front of the rangers as smoke filled the room. A ghost-like dragon appeared.

"Rayquaza?" asked Danny.

"I contacted him from the spirit world. He's not revived. He's still dead," said Claydol, "Maybe he can help you."

"_Claydol, it's been a long time," _said Rayquaza.

"Yes, it has," said Claydol.

"_How are my rangers doing? And- Eddie and Sabrina! Nice to see you again," _said Rayquaza.

"Nice to see you too," said Eddie, cracking a smile.

"We need your help," said Max.

"_Okay, Max. What is it?" _asked Rayquaza.

"The key here," said Jack, pointing to it on a piece of paper, "What is it?"

"_The Key of Tetrahedron, the Overtech Knight. He was my great ally in the Great Wars. He was locked in a key by the Machine Fortress. However, his key was never found. It must've been found and it's I guess from what I can see, it has to be won at a boxing tournament?" _asked Rayquaza.

"Yeah," said Jack. 

"_Jack, you must win that key. Not also for your school but for us as well. If you can win and get that key, you will find out all of the Machine Fortress secrets as well as history and past," _said Rayquaza.

"In other words, we can find a weakness," said Derik.

"_Yes, Derik,"_ said Rayquaza, _"Now, my time is up. I got to go. Take care, rangers."_

The green cloud appeared and everything went back to normal. The Sergeant looked at the cloud and snarled.

"I'm surprised he never saw me," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"I don't think he noticed," said Jack, "He would only see people he knows that are very close."

"Well," said Jenna, taking a sigh, "Jack, you have to win the championship!"

"I will. We need to find all of the secrets of these guys," said Jack, "Our planet is at risk."

"What do you mean?" asked Eddie.

"Eddie, don't you see? This is the moment we were waiting for! Finally, we can find the place where they get hurt the most and everything will collapse with them. We just need that key," said Jack.

Danny looked at him and down at the table and then up at him, "Good thinking. I like your idea."

"So do I," said Amii, "We actually have something we can use against them."

"Okay, everybody meets at the Slateport Contest Hall at 8:00 am. The tournament starts at 9:00 am. Understood?" asked Jack.

"RIGHT!"

The next day…

Jack went inside the Slateport Contest Hall, where all of the contests and matches are held. Danny and the other rangers arrived with the girls having costumes on. Amii and Jenna wore purple skirts and wore blonde hair. Mika and Sabrina wore pink leotards with white hair.

"Ooh, perfect," said Jack, "We'll fool Cardiac if he comes here by this."

Sean, Eddie, Danny, Derik, and Max were all wearing black tank tops with white shorts. They had their hair greased with fake earrings on both their ears. They wore fingerless gloves and Jack laughed.

"Perfect, you guys are my fan club. Remember that!" said Jack.

"Right, and we'll pretend to be supporting you while you fight," said Danny, "Well, not really, we'll support you. But, we need to search for Cardiac too."

Jack grabbed his red punching gloves. He was wearing a black tank top with a white skull on it. He wore a black dog collar around him with white spikes and white shorts. He even wore green fingerless gloves. On the back it said, "Slateport Steelix Boxing Team."

"Good luck," said Mika, kissing him on the cheek and then another kiss from Sabrina, which caused Jack to go red and then Sabrina who also kissed him. Eddie looked at Sabrina with mad jealousy.

"Look, Eddie. All wrestlers get a kiss on a cheek by hot women. Why not boxers?" asked Sabrina.

Eddie shuddered, "It's wrong. End of story!"

"Okay, Monroe and Blondie twins, to the front seats," said Danny.

Amii and Jenna looked at each other, "What the (bleep)? Do you think we have six toes?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "Look, Monroe twins The original Monroe died a week later in her home, do you want that to happen to you?"

Amii and Jenna sighed as they walked to the front seats. Eddie and Derik looked at him with Max in front.

"Good luck," said Max.

"You'll need it," said Derik.

"We can handle it," said Eddie.

Jack then saw his teammates. Marcus and the other guys walked to the locker room to get ready. Then there were big people wearing purple uniforms. Jack gulped and saw this. They were known as the Fortree Skarmory Boxing Team. Skarmory was chosen in honor of Winona, the gym leader from what Jack knew. He couldn't believe he's fighting them. However, he went in the locker room to get ready for his match.

Outside…

Manacle, Sprocket, Bolt, Paladin, Vahsti, Hephaestus and Cardiac were wearing normal people clothing, human masks and carried military firearms.

"Cardiac, are you ready?" asked Hephaestus.

"Let's go," said Cardiac.

The Machine Fortress walked across to the ticket place where they bought the competition tickets. They sat in the chairs and looked to see a group of people in the front row wearing identical costumes, hair and everything and then what Manacle saw was worth seeing. A golden key was at the side, covered in a glass box.

"That's the key," said Manacle.

In the front row, Danny saw the golden key in the case, "Ooh-ahh!"

"Where's Jack?" asked Amii.

"The tournament should start soon," said Eddie.

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE 2009 HOENN BOXING CHAMPIONSHIP IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! WHOEVER SCHOOL WINS THIS WILL GO TO THE NATIONALS!" **_a booming voice said.

"Nationals?" asked Danny.

"_**STAGE 1, ROUND 1! WE HAVE THE STRENGTH AND COURAGE OF A TEENAGER, WHO JUST TURNED 18. HE IS KNOWN AS HOT, SINISTER AND STRONG. JACK FARRELL OF THE SLATEPORT STEELIX TEAM, COME ON OUT!"**_

Jack walked out from below and climbed up the ring and went inside.

"_**NEXT WE HAVE A CHALLENGER FROM THE FORTREE SKARMORY TEAM. HE'S KNOWN AS HUGE, MIGHTY AND WORTH TO FIGHT FOR. I INTRODUCE TO YOU, ROCKO BAMBONI!"**_

Jack gasped a little bit as he inserted the mouthguard. The Machine Fortress looked at the guy and the rangers gasped with jaws agaped and down to the floor. Eyes were even widened by what they saw. Black messy hair, heavy build, wearing red pants and white shoes were shown including his brown eyes who showed rage.

"Shit!" said Danny.

"Maybe we should've stolen the key," said Derik.

The bell rang and Rocko threw a straight punch at Jack. Jack ducked and punched his chest, which was hard as a rock.

"Arceus, that's (bleep)ing hard," said Jack, "Yeow!"

Rocko punched Jack and it was so hard that Jack fell back and landed in the edge of the ring. Jack got up and put his hands up. Jack punched him in the face and then punched his stomach. His face was vulnerable, but his stomach was hard as steel. Amii and Jenna both began to think about Rocko.

"He's so strong," said Amii.

"I would dump Zack for that!" said Jenna.

"Agreed, even Danny," said Amii.

Danny turned to them with an evil eye. Amii and Jenna looked at each other and then at the ring.

"I guess not," said Amii.

"I agree," said Jenna.

"Go for the groin!" said Eddie.

Jack looked at Eddie as he ducked each punch and blocked some. His whole entire upper body was strong and hard as a rock. But, maybe Eddie has a point. He punched Rocko in the stomach and must've missed the stomach again, because he hit Rocko in the groin. Rocko screamed so bad, that Jack punched him in the face more times than usual. Suddenly, another punch caused him to fall on the ground. The referee stood at the ground.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

"4!"

"5!"

'_Don't get up,'_ said Jack.

"6!" 

"7!"

"8!"

"9!"

He tried to get up. Jack began to sweat more, thinking he would have to fight again.

"10!"

"Jack Farrell is the winner! For Round 1!" said the referee.

Danny and the other rangers screamed and cheered. The battles were intensified every single time. Jack was really good at fighting them. It was no wonder that Marcus and the other teammates were eliminated in seconds. Jack had more practice from all the battles he had fought before hand. It was now down to the final round of the championship stage.

"Okay," said Manacle, "If Jack wins, it's time to blow our cover and take the key."

Jack looked at the guy. He was bulky and he wore a purple spaghetti t-shirt that had a huge wing with teeth and eyes. He had brown hair and he painted himself green.

"The Incredible Bulk kill puny little teenager!" he yelled.

"I am an adult now," said Jack.

(NOTE: You may want to get your garbage pail and bring it next to you if you want to… you know. If you like this and you think it's funny, then go ahead and laugh your brains off!)

The bell rang and Bulk screamed with his fists. Jack's eyes widened as he went under his legs. I mean the guy was so slow, he was bigger and not to mention more obese than the average Snorlax. Bulk punched Jack and then used his belly to push Jack to the ring. Jack got on his stomach and punched him in the face, and he even punched him in the stomach. Jack stopped to see the stomach go back and forth as Bulk began to get dizzy. He then suddenly began to cover his mouth and turn around. A large sound could be made as Jack began to cover his eyes and run away. Amii and Jenna closed their eyes. Mika and Sabrina were watching in disgust. Derik went to the garbage pail and Eddie, Sean, Danny, and Max were surprised to see all of this garbage. Marcus was looking at Jack with a huge surprise. Bulk fell down and landed in his whole entire island of liquid as the referee began counting to ten and Bulk was now white as a ghost. After ten seconds, Jack was surprised to see the crowds cheering for him. The ambulance came to take Bulk and put him on there and the cleaners cleaned the ring. The referee grabbed the trophy which was for the school and he began to get the key. The key was given to Jack.

"Keep it as a souvenir for a key could unlock certain things you want to know," said the referee. His old face began to smile as Jack nodded, "Thanks."

Suddenly, Manacle took out an M-16 and began to shoot the roof.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" yelled Manacle.

People began to scream and then they all decided to quiet down. He then turned to Jack and the key was shot out of his hand as it landed on the ground. Cardiac threw off his mask and costume and jumped in the ring to grab the key when suddenly Jack kicked him in the face. Manacle then began to shoot Jack. Jack fell off the ring. He got under it to see there was a Desert Eagle attached to the top. He picked it up and hid it in his belt. Suddenly, he felt tapping. He turned to see Mika, "I think it's time."

She took out her golden Walther PP7.

"About time," said Jack.

The two of them looked to see them.

"Where's Jack?" yelled Manacle, throwing off his costume.

"I agree," said the rest of them.

Cardiac Kickboxer laughed, "Time for some exercise."

Marcus stood in front of him, but Cardiac took out a huge shotgun, "Unless you want to die!"

Marcus began to sweat and he backed down.

"Good," said Cardiac, "Everyone LEAVE! Except, I want the boxing team of Slateport to stay!"

Everybody even the rangers left, but the rangers went under the ring to confer with Jack. Sprocket, Bolt, Vahsti and Manacle stood behind Cardiac. Cardiac grinned.

"Green Ranger! Jack! I'm callin' ya," said Cardiac.

"What?" asked the coach. He took off his hat as some of his hair fell out and his eyes were widened with a green color. He straightened out his blue jacket and white t-shirt and brushed his black pants.

Marcus looked down at the floor, "Jack's a ranger? I certainly doubt that!"

"JACK!" yelled Cardiac.

He was blowing holes in the ring. The rangers hit the deck. Jack got up and shot Cardiac in the face. Cardiac screamed as he fell on the ground. He put his weapon away and took out his main weapons.

"I am going to go with more firepower," whispered Jack, "I need your weapons and the cannon nozzle."

Sean took out the cannon nozzle and the other rangers combined the weapons and the cannon nozzle was attached.

"Let's go," said Jack.

The Overtech Rangers began to run away. Cardiac shot another bullet at another support beam. The rangers turned around.

"Where's Jack?" asked Cardiac.

Danny lied, "Look, I'm just a punk."

"Excuse me?" asked Cardiac.

"Yeah, we love Jack. He's like the coolest. But, we don't know where he is and we're the Monroe Twins," said Jenna and Amii, striking a pose.

"And we don't know where he is. He's a hottie! Probably out with those ladies," said Mika, "Right?"

"Right, let's go!" said Sabrina.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Manacle.

"The Blondie Twins, Call Us Everytime!" said Sabrina and Mika striking a pose.

Suddenly, Vahsti turned to see Derik, Sean, Max, Danny, and Eddie with pistols. Eddie looked at Vahsti, "And the four of us are Jack's bodyguards. You want to get slammed by us?"

"Where is he?" said Cardiac, "Or die by my gun!"

Suddenly, the lights turned off. He looked around and suddenly the lights were back on. Jack appeared with the Ultra Overtech Cannon. Marcus and his teammates were surprised to see Jack carry something like this. The coach began to faint. However, Marcus shook his head. He was an idiot to tease him the whole year.

"Look, Cardiac. Release these guys. Or if you want to, I could incinerate you with this cannon!" said Jack.

"You're bluffing," said Cardiac.

Jack turned to Marcus, "Marcus, get your team, referee, and coach far behind me as possible."

Marcus nodded and Jack began to pull the charge trigger.

"Ultra Overtech Cannon!" yelled Jack.

The golden energy was coming from all seven weapons and a huge beam was about to be released. Cardiac was still bluffing. Suddenly, the trigger was released as the golden beam hit Cardiac. Cardiac felt the beam and he landed on the ground in a bit of pain. He put his arm back together. Jack was surprised to see that he didn't block it.

Cardiac grumbled as he threw the shotgun, "Oh, it had no shots anyway. I stole it from the air force base." 

"WHAT?" asked Jack, "So, I guess you guys stealing artillery from a military base and making your own technology was true. I heard about it from a little birdie. It wasn't mentioned to me. I guess the threat messages Baronaw gave would be ignored and you would steal weaponry and kill everybody. Well, let's see if you can beat me!"

Danny and Derik looked at each other, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU DIMWIT?"

"No weapons, no special defenses or attacks. Just you and me," said Jack.

"Well, what about morphing?" asked Vahsti.

Jack reached out and his Overtech Dual Braces appeared.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

Jack moved the cannon. He even took out his Overtech Blaster and Sword and threw them at Marcus. Jack even took off his helmet.

"Let's go!" said Jack, "Round 1!"

Cardiac punched Jack, but Jack blocked it and punched Cardiac. Jack ducked and punched the machine monster with his left and right fists. He even jumped over to make sure. Cardiac kicked, punched and even made sure Jack was busy at blocking and not attacking. But, Jack blocked his kick and took one of his feet and made him fall down. He crushed his chest plate by his foot, causing blue sparks to appear. Ten seconds was counted and he won. Jack laughed as the referee nodded, "Round 2!"

Jack punched and kicked Cardiac. Cardiac laughed as he punched Jack in the face. Jack rolled over before the foot was used. Jack punched him in the face, but Cardiac kicked him in the stomach. Jack opened his mouth as he felt the blood come out of his mouth as he landed on the floor in slow motion.

"Jack!" yelled Mika.

Vashti pointed a gun at Mika. Mika smiled and posed and pointed her finger to her lips.

Jack got up and he punched Cardiac again, this time punching him into his stomach. He punched so much. That he punched him in the face and kicked him. Cardiac fell backwards and was knocked on the ground. Ten seconds were passed and Jack won again.

"Usually exercising your body for a long time wears you out," said Jack, "But, you wouldn't know because you're a MACHINE!"

The machine monster looked at him.

"Final Round!" said Jack, "No tricks."

The machine monster and Jack were going at it for at least ten minutes. Jack kept punching, Cardiac kept punching. Suddenly, Cardiac flipped and used his tornado attack at him.

"Hey, that's an automatic disqualification!" said Marcus.

"Quiet," said Manacle.

He took the pistol and he pulled the trigger. Marcus closed his eyes when suddenly his coach took the hit.

"Coach!" yelled Jack.

"Coach, No!" yelled Marcus.

The coach fell on the floor with blood coming out of his upper shoulder. The teammates tried to heal him. Jack saw what was going on, but then he was hit in the face so hard by the monster, that Jack fell and landed on the ground. Jack raised his head up to him. His face was bloody all over. His gloves were sliced open with blood coming out of them. He got up and looked at him.

"I will never give up," said Jack, looking at him, "That key belongs to me! And if I have to destroy you, I have no choice!"

Suddenly, the dark clouds enveloped above the place as a green beam came from the sky. Jack took his helmet and put it on. He began to yell as he was enveloped in green light. A swirling vortex came around him as Jack's fists began to clench. Jack's eyes opened as he felt the power of the Overtech Crystal.

"Since you want to cheat, I guess this will finish you!" he said.

"Prove it," said Cardiac.

"Overtech Ranger 4 Crystal Power, fire!" yelled Jack.

Suddenly, the green beam that Jack absorbed went into his hands and he shot him with his Overtech Ranger energy. Cardiac screamed as he exploded into a million pieces. Jack transformed and grabbed the golden key. He then fell on the floor. Danny, Derik, Mika, Amii, Sabrina, Max, Sean, and Jenna came down the steps to get Jack. Vahsti, Manacle, Bolt, and Sprocket weren't happy. Marcus got up and went to check on him, now knowing the ambulance would come to take the coach.

"Jack, stay with me buddy," said Marcus, "I'm so sorry. I never realized you had other responsibilities. I feel so guilty."

Jack closed his eyes and grunted screaming in pain. Mika came into tears, "Jack, please!"

Sean took out his own invention: the Medical Tracker. He took out a silver cap and he did a scan.

"He's alive. He's not dying. Just open wounds. And he overused his power. It's going to be about 3 hours before the power comes back," said Sean.

"In order for him to morph again?" asked Danny.

Hephaestus turned to Manacle, "You know what to do!"

The rangers jumped up in excitement. Sean turned to Marcus, "Grab Jack. Teammates grab the coach. Everyone run!"

Everybody left the contest hall. Hephaestus left as Poppi was flying behind a couple of minutes later.

"Why did we leave?" asked Marcus, "I hope this isn't a fluke!"

Sean turned to see Hephaestus, "Now, Bolt!"

The green beam appeared as it hit Cardiac's body. The Contest Hall exploded into a million pieces and Cardiac Kickboxer came out huge.

"Let's see how it feels to fight while being twenty times bigger! Jumping Jacks!" said Cardiac.

When he did two jumping jacks, the rangers, Marcus, the teammates and the referee fell.

Eddie looked at Danny, "I got this! Gold Groudon, arise!"

The Golden Groudon zord appeared and was ready to go. Eddie, without morphing headed into the cockpit.

"Okay, let's go!" said Eddie, "Golden Spike Rockets!"

He launched one hundred rockets at the monster. Cardiac fell down and landed on the ground. However, Cardiac continued spinning.

"Golden Rock Missile!" said Eddie.

A lava-made rocket was launched and it turned to black rock with the smell of charcoal. Cardiac sent it back and it landed at the Groudon zord, causing the zord to fall on the ground. Jack woke up and got out of Marcus's arms.

"What I miss?" asked Jack, putting his hand to his back to see Cardiac Kickboxer kick Eddie's butt.

"Eddie," said Jack.

He turned to his other friends, "Let's go! Overtech Zords Power Up!"

"Kyogre Zord, arise!" said Mika.

The six zords appeared and the six rangers jumped into their zords. Eddie turned to see Jack on the screen.

"You want to battle him?" asked Eddie.

"I'm not dead yet," said Jack, "And I'm not going to sit in the sidelines."

"Right," said Danny, "Okay, Assemble, Overtech Ultrazord: Warrior Mode."

The back of the Gold Groudon opened up to reveal six slots. The Magmar Battle Zord was already materialized. The Kyogre zord appeared on the bottom, while Jynx and Electivire was docked above Kyogre, then Bayleef and Whiscash, finally Moltres on top. The Gold Groudon's back closed and the Magmar zord attached to the back. The Gold Groudon zord's front opened up to reveal the six zords coming out of the docking bay out to the outside to see Cardiac.

"Cardiac Kickboxer, your day of being and acting like Richard Simmons to prevent me from getting the key of the Machine secrets is no more!" said Jack.

"Overtech Ultrazord, open fire!" said the rangers.

"We didn't start the training program yet," said Cardiac.

Marcus, the coach and his teammates were surprised as the referee already fainted on the ground to see the Overtech Crystal Power appear in the middle and then relinquished the power in blinding white light. Cardiac Kickboxer screamed as the monster fell and exploded into a million pieces.

"All right!" said Marcus.

Jack went down from the Ultrazord and ran toward them. He demorphed and heard the sirens of the ambulance. He turned and looked at Marcus, "Um, Marcus, can you and your friends keep this a secret?" 

Marcus looked at him strangely, "Why? You rocked out! You proved me wrong. Everyone should know about this."

"I can't let you do that because um, the power of the rangers must be protected and we don't anybody else in danger. The last thing we need is another person dying," said Jack, "And I don't want another person to you know…"

Marcus nodded, "I understand."

Suddenly, the ambulance came and they took the coach to the hospital. Marcus looked at Jack and Marcus nodded to himself.

'_I guess missing boxing practice to fight machines from a different place is a good excuse. I now understand why he lied about where he was. I would do the same thing if I was in his shoes,' _thought Marcus.

Machine Fortress…

"Where's the guns?" asked Baronaw.

"Right here," said Manacle, shaking.

"I didn't threaten them for nothing. They ignored me again. Paladin, go rob more of their weaponry," said Baronaw.

Paladin nodded, "Right!"

"Why are you stealing their artillery?" asked Sprocket.

"It's not honorable to steal their weaponry," said Manacle.

"Oh, (bleep) honor," said Baronaw, "As long as we can use their military technology and make our own with it. We're okay. But, the rangers will lose next time!"

Manacle looked at Sprocket and Sprocket looked at Baronaw. Did he really mean to ditch honor in a toilet? This made Sprocket think twice about him. She thought of rebelling as a joke, but now seeing what Baronaw has become, she began to have second thoughts.

_Can Tetrahedron be revealed? Will the boxing team keep Jack's power a secret? What will happen now? Everything will be happening soon, well we hope so…_

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Sabrina gives Amii singing lessons. Next, Amii and Danny fight a monster with the other rangers that cause Danny and Amii to sing so loud that the rangers become deaf. What the hell? Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!**_

**Chapter 39: Song Sung Yellow**

A/N: This was a fun chapter! Anybody who thought it was overly done or a really stupid chapter, SMACK YOURSELF WITH A BILLY CLUB! Anyway, this is dedicated to Psyduck for his 'belated' birthday. I thought if I gave him this, he would be super happy and since it was a Jack storyline, I thought it would be magnificent to do so! Besides, the impact of storylines in this series is more on Danny, so I thought if I centered this on Jack, maybe he would have to do with the key. So, 12 chapters to go and I have a quiz.

I guess if you want to make a storyline for In Space that would be cool, since we have a lot of storylines open. So, Marcus Tennebaum- who did I base this high school boxer on? (He's very famous in reality if you don't know already). And if that's difficult for you, here's another question: In Mahou Sentai Magiranger Stage 48 (the second to last episode), what does Hikaru (MagiShine) ask Urara (MagiBlue) for? Easy questions and if you get both, you get two storylines for In Space! Indeed! So, yeah, I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Have a great day! Jack or Eddie will reply!!

Note: I made some changes, so this is a test to see if I can proofread. And if there are major errors that are noted, I'll send them to my partner in crime… j/k with the partner in crime. Anyway, I'm proofreading Chapter 39, so I can get that done and over with, because Chapter 40 will be the greatest chapter you will ever read and then I need to think of plots for Chapters 42-48 because I have no idea of what Operation: Final Solution could be yet. Any suggestions I would be glad to take too. Until next time!


	39. Song Sung Yellow

A/N: Here's Chapter 39, you'll like it

A/N: Here's Chapter 39, you'll like it!

Seashore House…

"The Rangerz are on tour?" asked Sabrina reading the paper, when suddenly she saw Amii reading a book that said, 'Sight-reading for dummies.' It caused Sabrina to stop reading more about the famous band and why Amii was reading about sight-reading.

"Sight-reading?" asked Sabrina.

"You know, for music? I'm trying to get voice lessons," said Amii, as she petted her Umbreon while she read.

"Oh, then why didn't you ask me?" asked Sabrina.

Amii looked at her, "Was I?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes, "You want to sing that badly?"

"Well, Danny wants to sing too. I said it was okay, I was going to go and sing with him because we were going to the wedding of his cousin that will be in a month," said Amii, "He's taking voice lessons from Eddie."

"Well, you need me," said Sabrina, "Come on, we'll go to Eddie's sister's house. Unless, you have a working keyboard or piano, then we can use your place."

"I have a keyboard. I have been learning to play that too," said Amii.

"Let's go," said Sabrina, folding the newspaper.

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers run from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 39: Song Sung Yellow**

**11**

Storyline Centered On: Amii/Danny

"Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do!" said Amii as she was off pitch a little bit from singing. Sabrina looked up at the keyboard, trying to tell Amii what should be corrected.

"Hmm… the first thing we have to do is put you on pitch with the note. Otherwise, you will be off key," said Sabrina.

"Are you serious?" asked Amii with curiosity.

Sabrina nodded with ease, "Unless, you want to sound like a wild Ponyta, which has a high soprano voice."

"Okay," said Amii, "How do I get my wonderful and supposedly perfect singing voice in tune?"

Sabrina pressed one of the keys on her keyboard, "Sing this C,"

She pressed it again and Amii began to sing. Sabrina told her to go down a little bit and then her voice was perfect on the pitch.

"Wow, I sound just like the note played!" said Amii with excitement.

"Okay, let me play the key again but this time were going up to a D," said Sabrina, "Are you ready?"

Amii nodded and Sabrina pressed the key. Amii began to sing the C and then she went up again. Sabrina smiled as she hit the note, from a C to an F.

"Whoo-hoo!" said Amii, "Oh my Arceus! Yay me!"

When she threw her right hand up in the sky and posed with a big smile, Sabrina was in shock to see her Overtech Dual Brace appear and the crystal flying off into the couch.

"Oh shit," said Sabrina, "We got to find that crystal."

Amii nodded, "Why doesn't it stay tight like the Hoenn Buckler Morphers from the old days?"

"There's a lock," said Sabrina.

"Oh yeah, I forget to lock it in sometimes," said Amii

Machine Fortress…

Baronaw smiled seeing that Amii and Sabrina were searching the couch for the crystal and playing the keyboard and then turned to see Eddie teaching Danny how to play a guitar.

"So, the Red and Yellow Overtech Rangers want to sing as much as the Gold Ranger and his girlfriend? Ah, perfect. HEPHAESTUS!"

Hephaestus nodded, "Yes, your highness?"

"It's time for another monster. This time make a monster that can make the Red and Yellow Rangers sing when they talk!" said Baronaw.

"Okay," said Hephaestus, "Let me get to my Neon Monster Chamber and mechanical parts lab and I will be there shortly." 

Poppi smiled, "I will make sure he will do it."

Paladin nodded as he was carrying a white roll of paper. Baronaw looked at it suspiciously, "What is that?"

"This is… a plan on how Operation: Final Solution can affect the rangers, sir," said Paladin.

Baronaw nodded, "Let me see."

"Nothing is written yet," said Paladin with his finger to his chin, "However, I'm more than happy to make sure that when I put something down that I will come to you first before anything."

"Great," said Baronaw, and Paladin walked to the turboshaft, however Baronaw turned around, "Oh, and Paladin?"

Paladin turned around and Baronaw put his staff on the ground, "The last time you plotted something, it was against me and I had to destroy you. I hope that's not what it is. I say that because if it is, you will make Him angry. Understood?" asked Baronaw.

Paladin nodded and smiled, "Sir, I learned from the first time and I will not do that." 

"Good, then go plot the final plan to get rid of these 'freaks'," said Baronaw.

Paladin walked in the turboshaft and closed it, "Level 5: My Quarters!"

The turboshaft went down from the bridge five levels to the living quarters. Paladin walked straight and made a left. The Junkheads bowed to him as he walked into the red doors which contained his quarters. His quarters consisted of a huge table, a huge bed, shiny armor, and his artillery of swords. Paladin laid out the white plan that actually said: 

**OPERATION: KILL THE KING!  
**

"Haha," said Paladin, "Overtech Rangers, once he's gone, I will then kill you, ranger by ranger. Starting with that fat ass know it all red, then that dunce bucket green, then wise ass blue, next perfectionist prissy yellow, after that sarcastic pink, then innocent silver, and then finally strong and rambunctious gold and the allies that fit as rangers. With my swords, no one can win. After all, they don't know my secret. I may be a human with machine parts, but there are some things they don't know."

Suddenly, the door opened and it was Sprocket, "Hello," he said.

Sprocket smiled walking toward Paladin, "Is this?"

"Yes, we need to meet tonight," said Paladin, "If we plan to kill Baronaw and his wife, we need to plan it tonight. For tomorrow is another day."

On the bridge however, Baronaw saw that Mika, Jenna, Derik and Jack were walking together with the golden key around Jack's neck.

"However, I can take the key," said Baronaw, "Junkheads, Bolt! Get the key!"

Slateport Park…

"So, we're heading to Jack's to play PokeHalo 2 right?" asked Mika.

"Yeah," said Jack with the key on his neck, "I need to get this home anyway. If anybody sees this, and takes this then I think we are in trouble."

"That's the last thing we need," said Jenna with a smile.

"Speaking of the last thing we need, LOOK!" said Derik.

In green light, Bolt transformed in Neon Armor and MJs appeared, "Hand over the key!"

"Jack, get to your place with the key," said Mika.

Jack nodded and began to take off. Derik stood in the middle with Jenna and Mika ready to go.

"Are you guys ready?" asked Derik.

"Ready," said the others.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

(Three-way splitscreen transformation)

"Overdrive Mode!"

The rangers transformed in shiny armor and began to fight the MJs. Derik began spinning across with his Fin Blades and sliced them with ease. Jenna smacked one of them with her Overtech Sword. Mika started kicking her brains away and destroyed a couple of Junkheads. However, more came up and she was astonished to see what was going on. Suddenly, Bolt launched a ray from his beam and the rangers fell backwards.

Meanwhile, Jack was running as fast as he could from the Junkheads with speed and he was hoping to get past them and hit home. When he got near his home, he teleported to it and put the key in a drawer. He then got out of his house to see the Junkheads come toward him. There was no time to morph. He took out his Overtech Blaster he had from the bar and he shot one of them in the leg. However, a laser shot was just going to take long. Suddenly, Sean appeared from teleportation and he saw Jack, being attacked by machines.

"Having problems?" asked Sean.

"Yeah," said Jack, breathing heavily, "Did you call Eddie, Amii and Danny?"

"They're fighting Junkheads where the other three rangers are right now," said Sean, then he noticed a Junkhead, "Blade Blaster!"

He shot one of them. Jack and Sean nodded and they stretched their Blade Blasters in front of them. Jack then reached for his communicator, "Amii!"

Amii's Mansion…

"I'm trying to find my Overtech Crystal!" said Amii.

"You're kidding?" asked Jack. She could see that he and Sean are sitting in the bushes underneath Sean's house, "I could morph you know, but I don't want to disturb the neighbors."

"Jack, just morph damnit!" said Amii.

Sean coughed, "I don't care if he has to wear a green suit or you have to wear yellow. Just get your Overtech Blaster and come on!"

Amii rolled her eyes, "I'm coming! Morphing right now would be a whole lot easier."

She went to her bedroom while Sabrina kept looking, not noticing she was in her room. Amii turned to make sure nobody was there. If it was Sabrina, it was okay. She went to her silver box and opened the lock. Her Overtech Blaster was in its place with the Blade Blaster next to it. She grabbed both and went downstairs to see that Sabrina found the crystal.

"Thanks!" said Amii, "If you don't mind, there's a situation outside Jack's house!"

"What's going on?" asked Sabrina.

Amii went to her arsenal closet and she picked up her ninja sword. She gave it to Sabrina.

"Follow me!"

The two female rangers ran to see the Junkheads on sleep mode, waiting for Jack and Sean to come out. Jack and Sean looked at each other and saw that the Junkheads were standing, waiting. Suddenly, they saw Sabrina and Amii.

"Why are they there?" asked Sabrina.

"I hid the key in my house!" said Jack abruptly.

"Claydol is so going to get mad at you," said Amii.

"So will my parents when they destroy the place and the blame will be on me!" said Jack with guilt on his face.

"Don't worry about it," said Sean, "Maybe we should have morphed."

Sabrina nodded, "Maybe you three should."

Suddenly, a whole mob came up close to them. Once again, they couldn't morph because of the space.

"Okay, I guess we're taking them down with just swords," said Amii, turning to Sabrina, "There are certain buttons to press and they do really good on these guys."

Jack took out the Overtech Sword and so did Amii. Sean even grabbed his ninja sword from his morpher. Sabrina breathed a sigh, "Where's my Shooter Sword when I need it?"

Suddenly, the Junkheads began to strike with their blasters. The four teenagers landed on the ground. Jack sliced both with his swords with ease and they kept falling down easily. Amii beheaded one of them and then turned around with her swords and sliced them with ease. Sabrina pressed a button and the sword began to glow pink. The sword sliced the Junkhead in front of her in half and the others behind her. Sean did the same thing, but water flew and they landed on the roof and then back down. The rest of them self-destructed. The rangers sighed when suddenly they heard the communicators go off.

"Jack here," said Jack responding to it.

"Yo, Jack. We got a situation!" said Danny, "And I would morph! Eddie's with me!"

Amii also got a response from her communicator as she pressed to hear what was going on.

"The Junkheads are finished. Bolt retreated," said Jenna.

"We're on our way. Where?" asked Jack.

"Rustboro City," said Eddie.

Jack nodded, "Was that Jenna?"

Amii looked at Jack and he nodded, "Okay. Jenna, meet us at Rustboro. There's a situation!"

Sabrina and Sean nodded, "We'll monitor," he said.

Both Sabrina and Sean materialized in blue and yellow light, while Jack and Amii took out their morphers to morph.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

The sound of the morphers began to cling as they materialized into their suits and called for the Jet Cycles.

Rustboro City…

The rangers all got there to fight a monster, which was composed of the following Pokemon. A Jigglypuff with Clefairy hands and Wigglytuff feet and he had a huge music box attached to his back.

"Who the hell is he?" asked Jack.

"I'm DJ Jig, and I will make you sing and act. Your singing will make people die!" he said.

"Sorry, we don't need a DJ," said Danny, "And we can sing and act pretty well. Rangers, Overtech Team Attack! Overtech Striker!"

Eddie put the blade of the axe toward him revealing a trigger and the end turned into a nozzle.

"King Axe: Blaster Mode!" said Eddie.

"Fire!" said Danny.

Seven colored beams hit DJ Jig. Danny and Amii jumped up in the air and began to attack with their swords when suddenly DJ Jig launched a huge beam at them, but it wasn't ordinary. It was similar to a smoke ring and red and yellow beams went into the music box. Danny and Amii fell down and landed on the ground.

Jack turned to Danny, "Are you okay?"

(Note: Italic means singing)

"_What do you mean? I am okay!" _said Danny singing very lowly.

"Wow, a tenor/bass," said Derik enthusiastically, then he turned around, "Wait a minute. Are you sure?"

"_I am fine. But, WHY AM I SINGING?" _asked Danny, _"To tell you the truth, I sing very well!"_

Jenna and Mika got Amii up, "Are you okay? Amii?" asked Jenna.

"_I am ALL RIGHT! What can be RIGHT? All I need to do… is FIGHT!" _yelled Amii singing a perfect High C, causing the rangers' ears to bleed.

"See? Doesn't singing help?" asked DJ Jig.

"Not if the Yellow Ranger sings a high C," said Eddie, "Rangers, retreat. Maybe, we can find out what's going on."

Suddenly, a lot of people began to sing and the rangers find out that it's very loud. The seven rangers immediately teleported to Meteor Falls as DJ Jig began to 'jig' to Petalburg City.

Meteor Falls…

Jack sat in the conference room with Sean and Sabrina. Sabrina looked confused, "You mean she sang a perfect note?" 

"Yeah," said Jack, "I'm usually not musically inclined, but DJ Jig decided to alter how Danny and Amii talk. And I'm not talking language."

"You mean, instead of talking they are singing?" asked Claydol, from what he heard.

"Yeah," said Jack, "Any idea?" 

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. Baronaw is not like Dawson. I can't give them an antidote and poof it's gone! Even with Danny and Amii, because they are well enough, you guys must defeat him," said Claydol.

"Not actually," said Sean, turning to Claydol.

Derik ran down the stairs from the medical bay and sat next to Jack in the conference room, "What did I miss?"

"Danny and Amii will be singing instead of talking if we don't destroy DJ Jig," said Jack.

"Well, we need to destroy his boom box. Once we do that, we can have Amii and Danny's voice back," said Sean.

"_That's AMAZING!" _said Danny.

Claydol turned to Danny, "Unless you want to make rangers and people bleed, Shut Up!"

"_CHANCES?" _said Amii, _"I… just want to fly!"_

The rangers turned to see Danny and Amii break out into song.

"_Put your arms around me baby, put your arms around me baby-ee-ee!" _

The rangers who were not in control were screaming in pain. Lucky for Claydol, he activated a barrier, which cased Danny and Amii to sing without the rangers hearing them.

"We need to kill DJ Jig before we die of singing," said Jenna.

Suddenly, the alarm rang and Claydol went to it to see DJ Jig making people sing.

"Okay, he's back," said Claydol, "In Petalburg."

The five rangers got up and left Danny and Amii kissing and singing. They stopped to sing and began to yell, but they started to scream in pain from the level of their voices.

"Rangers, let's go," said Jack.

"Right!" said the others.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

The five rangers transformed and headed down to Petalburg City. DJ Jig laughed, "Are you here to sing too? Please?"

"I'm sorry," said Jack, "But, not really!"

"Junkheads!" DJ Jig yelled.

Suddenly, a whole troop materialized down.

"Take care of them while I SING!" he yelled.

The machine grunts took out plasma like cannons and a rapid fire occurred. The rangers ducked as the explosions occurred. The four rangers took out their Overtech Blasters and shot them with ease. However, the MJs came, causing more terror. Mika smacked one of them with her staff and stabbed the other one behind her. Her staff began to glow silver as she made an ice barrier. The MJs all began to punch, but the frozen ice power caused them to explode into a million pieces.

"That was in the job description when I got the Overtech Morphers," she said with a smile.

Jenna used her shield and blocked mostly all of the MJs. She flipped backwards and aimed her shield at the MJs, glowing pink. She stood there and began to throw her shield out.

"Psycho Cut," she said.

She beheaded the MJs going down a single line and then Jenna grabbed the shield. She dashed to one of the MJs and the hand on her shield kept smacking the monster silly until the monster blew up.

Derik took out his Fin Blades and he slashed the MJs with his blades. They began to glow and he jumped up in the air.

"Hydro Cyclone!"

A huge blue tornado with water coming out of it, caused the MJs to be caught, and released all over the place, blowing up. Derik landed on the ground and began to fight.

Jack and Eddie were fighting DJ Jig. DJ Jig began to break dance and he kicked Eddie and Jack, both rangers fell on the ground and landed on the dirt. Eddie got up and took out his axe while Jack took out the Razor Cutters. Eddie held DJ Jig's mouth and body. He tried getting out of Eddie's grasp, but Eddie was going to make sure he resisted.

"Jack! Go for the box!" said Eddie, "Hurry!"

Jack flipped over DJ Jig and landed behind him.

"Razor Cutter!"

Jack destroyed his boom box causing DJ Jig to yell. All of the voices that were trapped came out of them.

Meteor Falls…

Danny and Amii could not stop singing to each other when suddenly they saw red and yellow light hit them. Claydol turned around and saw them glow and he released the barrier.

"Oh my Arceus, I think my throat is killing me," said Danny, coughing.

"Agreed, I never realized I could go up that high," said Amii.

"Well, I don't mean to be a pain in your ass, but the rangers would like to finish Jig!" said Claydol.

Danny and Amii nodded. Both took out their morphers.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

The rangers transformed and ran over to the other five rangers. Jack turned around and looked at Danny.

"Are you going to sing?" asked Jack simply.

"Nope," said Danny, "In fact we're back to normal."

"I think it's time we vaporize DJ Jig!" said Amii with a smile.

DJ Jig laughed, "Sing!" 

He launched a huge white beam as he sang, the rangers fell backwards. However, they didn't fall asleep. Danny and the other rangers got up and Eddie, Derik, and Jack made one line, and Amii, Jenna, and Mika made another line with Danny in the back.

"Overdrive Bazooka!"

The crimson bazooka appeared in the middle of the two lines. All the rangers grabbed an end of the bazooka. Danny pulled out the tray from underneath the cannon.

"Crystals!" said Danny.

The Overtech Crystals connected in the tray and all seven began to glow. He closed the tray and the bazooka began to glow. DJ Jig laughed, "What can that do? Sing!"

The white beam struck again, but the rangers held the bazooka firmly as the explosions occurred around them. Amii looked in the targeting scanner and she couldn't get a shot, because of the explosions.

"Amii, try manually," said Danny.

"Okay," said Amii, "Machine Monster Targeting Scanner: Manual Mode!"

A joystick appeared and while she held it with one hand she was targeting the monster in the other hand. Suddenly, a red being appeared within the green gridlines and she pressed the red button.

"Target locked!" said Amii.

When he stopped, DJ Jig saw that a beam was coming directly toward him.

"Fire!"

A huge golden beam was released from the bazooka and DJ Jig was no more. However, Hephaestus arrived with Poppi.

"It's not over yet, Poppi you know what to do!" said Hephaestus.

Poppi arrived and installed enlargement particles. He came back on top of Hephaestus's shoulder and he called Bolt.

"Energize me! Enlarge DJ Jig!"

He disappeared and a green beam hit the carnage, making the machine monster grow ten times bigger than usual.

"Overdrive Zords, launch!"

The five zords launched from Meteor Falls and the five rangers got into their own zord.

"Assemble, Overdrive Megazord!"

The Megazord was formed and it landed on the ground.

"Kyogre Zord, arise!" said Mika.

"Groudon Zord, arise!" said Eddie.

The two legendary zords arose from their respective places. Both got in.

"Assemble, Queen Titan Megazord!" she said.

The Kyogre transformed into her own Megazord while the Groudon Zord began to launch ground missiles and rockets. DJ Jig began to use the Sing attack at them, but the zords kept walking through. The Overdrive Megazord punched the monster in the face and then the Queen Titan Megazord launched a Blizzard attack, followed by the attack of multiple rockets. DJ Jig began to sing again and the white beams hit the Queen Titan Megazord.

"Yikes!" said Mika, as she fell down on the ground. She got up however and began to fight.

"Queen Titan Sword!"

The sword was withdrawn and it began to glow light blue.

"Queen Titan Slash!"

She slashed the DJ Jig with such a hard hit, that DJ Jig fell on the ground. Next, it was Eddie's turn. He came closer to him with his claws.

"Golden Claw Crash!"

The Golden Claws slashed DJ Jig in the mid chest as he fell and landed on the dirt.

"Okay, it's our turn," said Danny.

"Overtech Beams!" said Amii.

The Overdrive Megazord launched the five beams from the exterior of the zords, hitting DJ Jig. However, DJ Jig slashed the Overdrive Megazord, causing the Megazord to fall backwards.

"Rolling Golem!" said Derik.

The Golem zord came toward the Overdrive Megazord and the Megazord carried it. It was charged with the ranger energy as well as the energy from Mika and Eddie. The Golem zord was now bright red and ready to go.

"Overdrive Strike!" said the rangers.

The Rolling Golem was released and the zord hit DJ Jig. DJ Jig screamed as he flew all the way to the sky and exploded into a million pieces.

"All right," said Amii, "YAY ME!"

The rangers turned to her with weird looks.

"What?" asked Amii.

Machine Fortress…

It was at night and everybody came but Baronaw and Tekla. Vahsti, Bolt, Sprocket, Manacle, Hephaestus and Poppi were all around his quarters as Paladin had his plan.

"Okay, the first thing we do is poison Tekla during the night and kill her," said Paladin.

"Okay," said Sprocket with a concerned look, "But, why my mom?" 

"Seriously, Paladin," said Bolt.

"The reason is because your mom always sides with Baronaw. She never gets into any battles what so ever," said Paladin, "So, therefore, she has been useful long enough."

"Then, what's next?" asked Vahsti, rolling her eyes.

"Then Manacle will behead Baronaw from behind stealthily and then I can be king!" he said, "Finally!"

Everybody started laughing, but in the meantime outside a Junkhead was watching this.

"A rebellion, must tell master," said the Junkhead quietly as he walked to the elevator.

_So, what will happen next? What could happen next? Will Baronaw or Tekla know in time? Will the rangers summon Tetrahedron? Find out next time!_

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**The rebellion's here, however Baronaw is not going to be easy to overthrow. What can the rangers do? What does Paladin want to do? This can result in… a catastrophic battle! The end of the Machine Fortress may come in anarchy in Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 40: Paladin vs. Baronaw**

A/N: I thought using their old weapons would be nice to use in the middle of this chapter because it's fun to use retro stuff sometimes, even if it was from like a year ago. Sabrina, from what I know and what I wrote, is really good with Amii's ninja sword. Too bad Nimpo didn't make her a ninja… lol. Anyway, the rebellion is here and that means only 10 more chapters to go. I finally got out of the 30s!! And now 40, wow… So, yeah, I will see you on the flipside. Whoever won the quiz, gets to make an In Space storyline.


	40. Paladin vs Baronaw

A/N:Finally, Chapter 40 of the Overtech Overdrive series. Okay, another promo for you to enjoy!

**Danny: Protecting People, Pokemon and Traffic is what we do best! Poke Rangers Turbo!**

**Amii: Only 10 episodes away!**

**??: Yeah! Finally!  
Jenna: We need to finish Overtech Overdrive first though!  
Jack: Yeah, and Yankee Blaze, what do you have to say?**

**Yankee Blaze: Monster and Henchmen are being made right now for Season 5! Also, another promo appearing in 5 Episodes, the ULTIMATE CROSSOVER, Hoenn and another group of rangers OUT of Earth is going to be involved.**

**Jack: What?  
**

**Yankee Blaze: Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: Rangers of Two Worlds- The Rara Von Rangers arrive to help you guys from an apparition warrior you have seen before.**

**Danny: Nice.**

**Derik: Sweet.**

**??: Too bad I'm not in it.**

**(Rangers laugh)**

**Jenna: Don't worry, maybe next time.**

**Amii: Enjoy Chapter 40!  
**

**Blaze: For the love of God, please do! Oh, and review! **

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the new Golem Wheel)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**10**

**Chapter 40: Paladin vs. Baronaw**

Seashore House…

Cleaning up for the night, Sean was putting everything in stock for the next day as well as cleaning the slush machine, which exploded once again earlier today. But, besides the fact that everything else was going okay, he never had a feeling like this before. Well, first of all, Baronaw never attacked them in several days. No machine monster came down to fight the rangers, it was all quiet. He sat there waiting for closing, seeing if there were any more teenagers loitering around.

Either way, he yawned as he got onto his laptop. While he began to type into his ranger log on the last quest, in secret, he then heard the sound of thumping. Sean saved his work, closed his laptop and looked around. He walked to the gym, because the thumps were still occurring. He got into the gym and he saw Derik kicking the punching bag vigorously. He was wearing a blue shirt with black shorts, training. The question was in Sean's mind, "What the hell are you doing here?" It was a stupid question, but he didn't want to say it in his face, especially when he must be training. Usually, at night his Pokemon were training behind Amii's mansion and he would see them get trained from his room, but this was a different story. He walked over and Derik stopped.

"Hey," said Derik, "Let me guess. Closing time?"

"Yeah," said Sean, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," said Derik, "I have this weird feeling, that something is not right. Remember? When Rayquaza was 'assassinated'?"

"That day was the day everything started to twist in the space-time continuum, and this region was nearly destroyed if it wasn't for the crystal. But, yeah, I do," said Sean.

"I'm having the same weird feeling," said Derik.

Sean smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"You really think so?" asked Derik.

"I know so," said Sean.

Derik nodded as he walked out to the Seashore House, heading home to take a nice shower. In the meantime, it was closing time. So, Sean took his laptop and put the laptop in his backpack. He grabbed the keys and he went out through the glass doors and locked them. He then began to walk outside to his Sharpedo Cycle which was covered in a white sheet, to make sure no one knew what this motorcycle was. He uncovered the sheet, folded it and put the sheet into his backpack. He started the engine and he drove on the roads of Slateport. No sooner he got to his house he threw the white cover on the motorcycle and went inside his house. He ran up the stairs to his room. He kicked off his shoes and grabbed his mail. He saw a huge white letter from "Sootopolis Institute of Technology."

"Ooh, about time," said Sean.

_Dear Sean,_

_Congratulations on your acceptance to Sootopolis Institute of Technology! _There was more, but that was all that Sean needed.

"Oh man," said Sean, "I shouldn't tell anybody just yet." 

Amii's Mansion…

Derik was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue shorts after just taking a shower flipping channels on the television. He yawned in response as he suddenly got a call. He went to his future phone, which was blue and it was glowing as the Caller ID was flashing. He pressed the button and the phone opened up.

"Hello!" said Derik, "Hey, sweetcheeks, what's up? I don't know… evil has been slow. Really, no machine attacks since like last week… Sakura, why do you have to pay attention in history class? I know… but, that was like the past in our future. We can change the past here! That's why we came FROM the future! So… Yeah, okay… I'll talk to you soon… I love you… okay, bye!"

He closed the phone and he turned on the television.

"It's been Day 20 since the Machine Fortress have attacked, but does that mean that they have backed down or are they planning something? The Overtech Rangers haven't been seen for a couple of days. Identities are still a mystery," said the anchorman.

"And it's going to stay that way," muttered Derik.

Suddenly, the phone was ringing and it was Jack. He picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey," said Jack, "Do you, Danny, and Amii want to catch a flick: Six Months to Live?"

"Ooh, I love that movie," said Derik, "I'm in. However, Danny and Amii are away. They went to Dewford Island for the weekend since no attacks have been situated."

"I was going to, but Mika and Jenna are at the Lilycove Center Mall," said Jack, "Sean is relaxing, and Max and Colleen are on another dig. Oh, and Eddie and Sabrina are not answering any communication device. So, I guess it's just you and me. So, are you in?"

"Yeah, I could use some company," said Derik.

Machine Fortress…

Sprocket looked to see that Tekla was drinking something in her gold brass cup as Tekla was getting ready to help Baronaw. Sprocket took out a poison bottle and began to put two drops into her drink. Tekla then turned around to see Sprocket pour a cup of Fruit Punch that she stole from the Slateport Galley that she never actually had yet.

"_Sorry, mom, I know you mean well. But, we need a new beginning if we plan to conquer Earth and unfortunately, I have to get rid of you," _thought Sprocket.

Tekla smiled as she went to take her drink. Sprocket turned around as she sipped hers in silence. Suddenly, she coughed and began to gag.

"HELP ME! HELP ME!"

Baronaw came quickly running two minutes later to see Tekla on the floor.

"Tekla!" yelled Baronaw, and then he noticed the cup and the smell of it was arsenic in his mind.

"Poison," said Baronaw, then he turned to a Security Junkhead, "Medical Team, quickly!"

The Security Junkhead pressed a red button to get the Medical Team up here. The medical team began to do procedures on it, but it wasn't enough. After an hour, the family was there to see Tekla on her bed, lying dead.

"I can't believe she died," said Baronaw.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Sprocket, lying that she killed her own mother because she was ordered by Paladin to do so.

"I know," said Bolt.

Baronaw was silent. He couldn't believe this. He got up from his spot and he went to the bridge, "I'll be on the bridge."

"What about Earth?" asked Sprocket.

"I'll think of a plan when I am not depressed," said Baronaw, leaving the room.

No sooner he left the room, he got in the elevator. He pressed a single button and the elevator began to go up. He sighed as he punched and cried in the elevator. But, he stopped as he sniffed and wiped his tears with his cape as he got to the captain's chair.

"Okay," said Baronaw, "Status report on the rangers?"

Manacle was quiet as he was pressing buttons.

"MANACLE! Answer me!" yelled the machine king.

"Um, been quiet," said Manacle, "Would you like to sit down?"

Baronaw nodded as he sat down, but little did he know that a trigger underneath the chair activated. Baronaw saw himself materialize down to the desert of Hoenn.

"Who sent me here?" asked Baronaw.

"I did," a voice said.

The Machine King turned around. From the looks of his face, he was surprised and very angry that he fell for it.

Meteor Falls…

Sabrina and Eddie were playing cards again when suddenly they heard the sound of teleportation next to them. Sean relaxed as he went to where the two of them were playing and Claydol, who was also there, was wearing a green hat, being the dealer.

"We have been doing this for hours," said Eddie, "Our music stuff has been ordered, it didn't come yet." 

"Oh," said Sean.

Suddenly, the lights around Meteor Falls turned red as Eddie and Sabrina both got up.

"About time there was a monster attack," said Sabrina.

Sean pressed the Hoenn Scanner, "No monster attacks anywhere. But, however there's a huge red dot east of here: Route 111."

"Well, can we see what's going on?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah," said Sean, pressing a button.

Suddenly, there were two machine figures, Baronaw and Paladin with swords drawn.

"What the hell?" asked Sean, "What's going on?"

Suddenly, Derik and Jack teleported down, thinking things were normal.

"Oh great," said Jack, "And I thought things were 'silent as the grave'."

"Damn, I knew this would happen, thanks to history," said Derik, "So, I'm not surprised."

"History?" asked Jack.

"I learned that as of tonight, the Machine Fortress rebels against the royal court: mainly the king and queen," said Derik.

"So, if Baronaw is down there, what happened to Tekla?" asked Sabrina.

There was a bit of silence.

"Tell us," said the rangers.

"Tekla died of poison," said Derik, "If I remember correctly from history."

"So, what happens if Paladin becomes king?" asked Jack.

Sean turned to Derik and Derik nodded, "You know that feeling you told me to ignore?"

"Yeah," said Sean.

"If Paladin becomes king, everything will go into chaos," said Derik, "But at a very slow pace."

"What do you mean slow?" asked Jack.

"In order to find out the secrets of them, we need the key," said Derik.

"The key?" asked Jack, "Oh, Tetrahedron!"

Derik closed his eyes and turned to the counter of the control panels and banged his head multiple times figuring out why Jack was being oblivious about the whole entire thing.

"Yes, stupid. We need him if we plan to find out their secrets and why Paladin is in a striving battle against Baronaw," said Derik.

"I'll get my key," said Jack.

Desert Route 111…

The Machine King raised his staff to the supposedly bodyguard that betrayed him.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Baronaw.

Suddenly, all the Machine Fortress grunts and henchmen arrived to see the whole entire battle.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Baronaw, and then after seeing his own family against him, he grumbled turning to Paladin.

"I can't believe this," said Baronaw, "I thought I could trust you."

"Keep your enemies close, keep your friends closer," said Paladin with a huge smile, drawing his sword, "Prepare to die."

Baronaw nodded as in blue light his staff materialized, "You're going back to the scrap heap where you belong!"

Meteor Falls…

On the screen, the battle began and Danny and Amii arrived to see this whole entire thing on the television.

"So, Paladin DID start a rebellion," said Amii, "What are we going to do?"

Danny shook his head, "No point in stopping a fight."

Jack turned his head, "What do you mean?"

"If Paladin and Baronaw are fighting for the throne, let them fight for the throne," said Danny, "In the meantime, I'll get the statue."

"The statue?" asked Jack, taking out the key he had in his hand.

"Yes, the statue," said Danny.

Jenna and Mika teleported to also see the flashing red lights and they turned to see the fight.

"Whoa! This is new," said Jenna.

"I know what you mean," said Mika.

"I tried calling you," said Sean.

"We turned off our communicators. You know, the movies said to silence your phones," said Jenna.

Sean smacked his head with hand and rolled his eyes, "Oh, agony."

Route 111…

Baronaw sliced Paladin's chest as he went after him. Paladin blocked his staff and charged at him full force with his swords. He jumped up and slashed Baronaw in the back. Baronaw cried out in pain as he charged his staff.

"Mechanical Beam!"

A blue beam struck Paladin as he fell down in the dirt. The Machine Fortress yelled in a great outrage as they began to cheer on Paladin, even some of his family. He was disappointed at them, and they had no idea how angry he was. Paladin sliced and sliced Baronaw as he blocked with his staff. But, Baronaw electrified his staff causing Paladin to get shocked.

"You know that I can make you conduct electricity, no?" asked Baronaw, "Thunderbolt!" 

A yellow bolt came from his staff as Paladin yelled in pain feeling the electric go right through him. He landed on the dirt.

"Come on," said Sprocket.

Meteor Falls…

"I found the head statue," said Claydol.

Danny took the head statue and put it in the middle of the table. Jack saw the huge key hole.

"Okay, stand back," said Jack, "Just incase you know, we have to evacuate."

"It's not that bad," said Claydol, rolling his eyes.

Jack inserted the gold key into the head of Tetrahedron. He turned it to the left and took it out. The statue began to glow gold as the statue materialized into a blue samurai warrior. He had red eyes and carried a golden sword with the five Overtech Crystal shapes on it.

"Claydol," said Tetrahedron in a low-shaped voice, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," said Claydol.

Tetrahedron nodded and then turned to see the rangers.

"Who released me?" asked Tetrahedron.

Jack shook his hand as he raised it, "I did."

"The keeper of the key is a teenager?" asked Tetrahedron.

"Why yes, sir," said Claydol, "These rangers were recruited by me and Rayquaza to stop the four threats that invaded our planet: Mariah, Dawson, Anubis (some of it), and now Baronaw."

"WHAT? He came back?" asked Tetrahedron.

"Yeah, and we are fighting him right now," said Danny.

"I see," said Tetrahedron and then he turned to him, "You're the guy that went to get the Battlizer from the Crimson Pyramid. And you got my scroll."

"Yeah," said Danny, "I picked up your head."

Derik nodded, "We heard you fought them, like, 530 years ago?"

Tetrahedron nodded, "Yes. You see, I know their secrets very well."

"Can you tell us anything you know?" asked Amii.

"Well, fine," said the blue samurai warrior, "During the Great War, the family I worked with was helping me find a way to destroy Mariah. So, we thought mechanical warfare was important. But, then things started 'happening'. A malfunction occurred and the family turned into machines with some of their friends as well. They saw how much power they had and the battle was enormous, so much they turned evil and decided to take the world for conquest. Lucky for me, I channeled power through the Overtech Crystal, it had it's own energy, but it needed a kick start. They wanted the Overtech Crystal, but Rayquaza and I hid the crystal away from evil forces. I had to reserve energy, so I put myself into a head statue. Until now, that is."

"Okay, we have the story about them. But, is there a different entity?" asked Sean.

"Oh, if you are referring to the Creator, known as Mechagigas that was the main source of the malfunction, he was the one I sent away with the others, but now that they are back in the ship, I have a feeling Mechagigas is going to return to finish the job if Paladin does not succeed."

"Great," said Jack sarcastically, "We're going to die now."

"Jack, if we can deal with Mariah's family, we can deal with a machine!" yelled Derik.

"Are you sure? The last battle was ugly," said Jack.

"Mariah came back too?" asked Tetrahedron.

"Uh, yeah," said Claydol, "But, we killed her."

"Thank heavens," said Tetrahedron, turning to the screen.

"The rebellion, again with Paladin and Baronaw," said Tetrahedron with a somber tone, "I can't believe it."

Route 111…

Baronaw launched a purple red beam at Paladin. Paladin fell backwards and landed on the dirt. Paladin then suddenly used his sword and sliced the Machine King with his sword again, this time breaking his staff in two.

"What are you going to do when I win?" asked Baronaw.

Paladin laughed, "Chances?"

Baronaw growled like a snake ready to take its last bite as he began to fight Paladin. Paladin laughed as he came charging forward with his sword, going full speed. The blades clashed with the staff like metal clanging on metal. They were fighting at full speed as the combat continued. Combat was something that the machines favored. Machines loved to fight like the ways of the warrior, even if they spoke in monotone. The blade once again slashed Baronaw in the stomach and he destroyed some vital organs. A huge line of blood came out of his stomach, splattering on the ground. Baronaw put his hand to his metallic stomach as he felt the extreme pain, yelling.

"See, you may be king, but you don't know how to fight," said Paladin with a smile.

"You imbecile, you will die horribly!" said Baronaw.

Baronaw began to put the staff together with sparks coming out in the middle.

"Full Mechanic Moon Slash!"

A blue energy sphere has been formed by his attack and Baronaw sliced off Paladin's body. Paladin felt himself scream as the blue line came down his chest with sparks flying. He fell down to the ground, screaming in pain. He opened his eyes and he tried to climb. He was climbing to get up.

"You asshole!" yelled Paladin, "You don't deserve to be king!"

Baronaw looked at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Baronaw.

"Simple. Your monsters can't make the rangers die!" yelled Paladin, "How many times? 38? 39?" asked Paladin.

"What do you mean? I asked you guys to make a machine monster to attack the rangers today!" yelled Baronaw.

Hephaestus laughed and Baronaw turned, "What?" 

"According to Paladin, he destroyed the Neon Machine Chamber and the regular Machine Monster Chamber!" said Hephaestus.

"Why?" yelled Baronaw now in an angry tone.

"Simple. I know a way to destroy the rangers. Mechagigas had known as the Royal Nine! Monsters that he can revive and can wreak havoc. They destroyed many planets with just one pinch. Monsters won't solve anything!" said Paladin, "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I for one have to say this!" said Baronaw.

He began to glow blue as he grew to ten times stories higher, "I, BARONAW WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Paladin laughed, "Okay, two could play at that game."

Paladin began to glow red as he grew ten times bigger as well.

"Let's get this party started," said Paladin, grabbing his sword ready to go.

Meteor Falls…

Danny's eyes widened as he saw the battle, "Okay, things just got… huge."

"No shit, Sherlock," said Jenna.

"Wow," said Eddie.

"Things are just going to get worse and worse," said Mika.

"Just watch," said Tetrahedron.

The rangers nodded as they continued seeing the battle.

Route 111…

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! 

"Why don't you die?" yelled Baronaw.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! The swords kept clashing as Baronaw kicked Paladin in the stomach.

"I will never die. I am amazing!" said Paladin.

Iron Paladin was quick on his feet as he slashed Baronaw in the chest and then again. Baronaw stabbed Paladin with his staff and twirled it around.

"This is for killing my wife!" yelled Baronaw, "AH!"

The staff crashed down on top of Paladin as he yelled in pain. He fell to the ground in pain. Blood was gushing from his head as he fell down to the ground as he fell to his knees.

"Surrender?" asked Baronaw.

Paladin got up slowly as he grabbed his sword, "Grr…"

Baronaw laughed, "Wow. See? This is why I'm king!"

Paladin looked up to see Baronaw walked away with a silver hole that showed sparks coming out of it.

"Baronaw… you may be strong. But, you don't know your weakness," said Paladin, grabbing his sword.

His swords began to glow blue and then he began to glow red.

"Charge Full-Force Slash!" yelled Paladin.

Baronaw turned his head as he began to charge full force, Baronaw couldn't turn around because it was too late to do so. He slashed Baronaw full force and Baronaw screamed.

"NO!" he yelled.

Paladin laughed. The Machine Fortress roared as Baronaw fell back in blue lightning. He exploded into a million pieces.

"Dad, we're sorry," said Bolt and Sprocket.

Meteor Falls…

The rangers gasped as they saw him with fire all around the place.

"Rangers, let this be your last warning. Surrender while you can because trust me, I, King Paladin will prevail. And the Royal Nine are coming sooner than you think!" he yelled.

Tetrahedron shook his head, "Mechagigas will definitely burn him into smithereens."

Eddie looked at him, "What do we do now?"

"We prepare for the final battle!" said Tetrahedron.

With that said, he began to glow gold and he was concealed back into the head statue. Sean grabbed his head and put him next to the Overtech Crystal.

"I guess we're almost at the end," said Jack.

"And it's not going to be ugly," said Derik.

The rangers sat there as they saw the flames of Baronaw.

Machine Fortress…

Queen Vahsti was dressed in a white cloak as Sprocket and Paladin were behind her in front of a chapel.

"I pronounce you king and queen. You may kiss," said Vahsti.

Paladin and Sprocket kissed each other as the Machine Fortress roared. Prince Bolt walked up to Sprocket with a smile after the people roared.

"Hey, did you find my staff?" asked Sprocket.

"I took it and I upgraded it," said Bolt, giving her the staff.

Sprocket laughed, "What?" 

"Press this button, and…" said Bolt.

It began to turn pink and it became a bow.

"Wow, I love it," said Sprocket, "Thanks, nice wedding present." 

She turned to see Paladin, watching the planet.

"It's time," he said.

**End of Chapter…**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Jenna, quick and nimble signs up for a double dutch jump rope contest with her Pokemon, however when Paladin sends down one of the Royal Nine to crash the party, Jenna shows him how it's done. Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!**_

**Chapter 41: Double Dutch Jenna**

A/N: Whoo-hoo! Baronaw died and so did Tekla! So, Baronaw or Tekla will reply to your reviews. 10 more chapters to go and this time the final arc is here! Arc 5: Collapsed! Oh, and there are no regular Machine monsters (1-24) or Neon Machine Monsters beyond this point (25-40), the next monsters for the next ten episodes are coming soon. So, enjoy the last ten chapters which will be updated soon.


	41. Double Dutch Jenna

A/N: Finally, the 40s, so here is Chapter 41!

At the Seashore House…

"Come on, Jenna!" said Amii.

Jenna kept jumping up and down as she was in the middle between Sabrina and Amii as they twirled the jump rope over her. Jenna kept jumping and jumping. She was getting used to the jump rope. Eddie walked inside ready to play his guitar, when suddenly he saw Jenna jump.

"So, guys," said Eddie.

Suddenly, Jenna tripped over the rope and hit her head.

"Are you okay?" asked Eddie as he ran over to her.

"Eddie… for the love of Arceus," said Jenna, "Never scare me like that again."

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 41: Double Dutch Jenna**

Storyline Centered On: Jenna

**9**

Eddie looked at her with weirdness, "What are you guys doing?"

Amii dropped the ropes and walked to the table where he bag was, which was yellow with a black dollar sign on the back. She opened up the bag and took out a green piece of paper and gave it to Eddie.

"Double Dutch?" asked Eddie, "As in jump rope?"

"Yeah," said Amii.

"Then, why aren't you using two?" asked Eddie.

"Jenna never did jump roping, so we're helping her get used to one rope going over her head," said Amii, "We've been doing this for the past week." 

"Oh, I see," said Eddie, "And when is this competition?"

"Tomorrow," said Jenna, getting up.

Mika and Sabrina looked at each other and turned to Eddie, "So, at least she learned how to do one rope. Let's try two," said Mika.

"Okay," said Jenna.

Mika went into her black sports bag and grabbed out her Hoenn Morpher (her original one, and threw it back in the bottom of the bag and grabbed a purple rope. She threw it to Amii and Amii was holding two ropes. Jenna was in the middle.

"Ready?" asked Mika.

"I hope so," said Jenna, rolling her eyes.

The ropes kept coming as Jenna jumped to speed. Jenna did a handstand as the ropes flicked and she was waddling like a duck, she flipped back and she flipped, but the rope smacked her foot, causing her to fly toward the basketball hoop, making her land.

"Ow," said Jenna, "That was graceful."

Amii covered her mouth with her hand and she walked over to get Jenna out. Eddie rolled his eyes and took out his guitar. He walked over there and he put his guitar toward Jenna. Jenna grabbed it with her hands and she fell and landed on top of him.

"Thanks, Eddie," said Jenna.

Sabrina's eyes widened, "I am dating some guy who just saved my friend by using his guitar."

"Hey, hey, hey," said Eddie, "As long as she's safe."

Machine Fortress…

King Paladin and Queen Sprocket were sitting down on the bridge as they saw a huge black screen.

"Yes, sir?" asked Paladin.

"I'm going to send one of the Royal Nine, he is vicious as well as a great monster destined to jump. He's a… Grumpig monster, and he can jump well and can outwit the rangers. Especially the Pink one," said the voice in the black screen.

"Are you trying to say that the Pink Ranger can't jump?" asked Manacle.

"Exactly," said the voice, "Well she can jump, but she can't do double-dutch. This monster will literally crush Jenna. We'll make her go into competition. We will see who wins. If Jenna loses, we can kill the rangers. We just need to ambush them."

Paladin nodded as he put his palm toward his chin. He then turned to Manacle.

"Manacle, send some Junkheads down to Slateport City. I will help the Creator revive one of the Royal Nine," said Paladin.

Manacle got up, bowed his head and walked to the elevator.

Slateport City…

Amii, Jack, Mika, Eddie, Derik, and Danny were walking in town as they were eating chocolate from the new chocolate store in town.

"Where's Sabrina?" asked Derik.

"She's helping Jenna practice," said Eddie.

"You're going to do fine. Jenna can do it," said Danny.

"Thanks," said Amii, chuckling away.

Suddenly, Manacle arrived and the Junkheads appeared. Amii stood in the middle as she stood out in front with Manacle drawing his sword.

"Where's Jenna?" asked Manacle.

"She's indisposed of at the moment," said Amii.

The six rangers took fighting stances and Amii laughed, "However, we can dispose you and your groups for her."

"Junkheads!" yelled Manacle.

The Metallic creatures jumped from behind and Manacle threw his sword at Amii. Amii caught it with her hands as she made it disappear.

"Where is it?" asked Manacle.

"I can't say. You want to look back?" asked Amii.

Manacle looked back as the sword stabbed Manacle in the back. Manacle took out another sword, which was ruby. Amii was then in a bad mood as she took out weapons both pink and yellow, revealing her Ninja Sword and the Overtech Sword.

"Two can play at that game," said Amii.

Eddie gave one of the Junkheads a huge roundhouse kick. He used a spinning hook kick on one of them as he was on a handstand. He landed kicked two of the Junkheads and he flipped backwards, landing on the ground carefully.

Jack punched one of them in the face and gave another one a right hook. He then punched one in the face, shattering its armor and gears inside. He turned around to see the gears come out of their eyes. Jack saw it and he ducked as an explosion occurred.

Derik flew toward the Junkheads as he kicked all of them with a sidekick. He slugged another person in the face. He flipped toward the Junkheads and kicked another person in the face and then another machine in the chest.

Danny kicked one of them in the face. He used an axe kick and then he kicked with his left foot toward the head. He punched one of them and grabbed another with his neck and crushed his head, causing the gears to explode. The others began to quiver.

Mika flipped and kicked the Junkhead square in the face. She punched and punched until the Junkheads screamed and exploded. He punched another person in the face, causing the grunts to scream and fall. The Silver Ranger kicked another person in the face.

Meanwhile, Amii and Manacle were having a swordfight. Metal clanged against metal as he began to fight them. Amii's sword began to glow pink.

"Ninja Sword! Psychic Arrowhead Attack!"

In two streaks a huge diagonal line down and then down another line as Manacle felt the pain. (in a '' position)

"So, for someone that used to have pink as their color, you're an expert at swords," said Manacle.

"My individual weapon was a staff," said Amii.

She put her feet together and jumped as she sliced Manacle with her Overtech Sword.

Seashore House…

Jenna put her jump rope away as she shook hands with Sabrina.

"Thanks, that should help," said Jenna.

Sabrina smiled, "Anytime."

Jenna and Sabrina began to walk out to the city when suddenly a blue lightning bolt struck the ground. Both got out of the way as the two of them turned. A huge machine made of a Machoke and Machamp arrived (In other words, eight arms) with an Ariados color design with bug like eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" asked Jenna.

"Ew," said Sabrina.

"I'm Macho Spider! The jumper of doom!" said the monster.

Suddenly, his fists began to glow orange as he punched the ground. A huge crack in the ground caused two of them to flip over.

"Sabrina, run!" said Jenna.

Sabrina dashed away when suddenly a blue beam materialized her. Jenna gasped as Sabrina screamed in the background and turned to Macho Spider.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

Jenna transformed and took out her Overtech Blaster, "Overtech Blaster!"

A pink laser beam was launched from the nozzle as Macho Spider yelled. Macho Spider landed on the ground as he got up. He jumped higher than usual, his left fist began to glow orange and Jenna blocked it with her shield.

"Why don't you die?" yelled Macho Spider.

His head went forward as Jenna held the shield, "Barrier." 

Jenna's attack was useless as she fell and landed on the ground. Suddenly, Amii and Derik teleported down and posed with Jack, Danny, Eddie, and Mika coming toward her.

"About time you got here," said Jenna.

Danny nodded, "I think it's to go!"

"Going Into-,"

Suddenly, a blue beam from the sky shot the six of them teleporting them up to the ship. Jenna then turned to Macho Spider and laughed.

"If you don't get your friends soon, the Creator will demolish them into… flesh and bone scraps," said Macho Spider.

"Where are they?" asked Jenna firmly.

"Maybe if you meet me in the Petalburg Forest in an hour, I'll free your friends under one condition," said the spider monster.

"And that is?" asked Jenna.

"YOU must beat me in a double dutch contest," said Macho Spider, "If you can't do it, well I guess you're chicken." 

"Hey, I'll do it," said Jenna.

Suddenly, she gasped in her mind, _'What the hell was I thinking?'_

"Oh, well," said Macho Spider, "Anyway, see you an hour, pinkie!" 

He materialized and went back to the ship. Jenna looked down and demorphed as she walked home. Aunt Edna saw her walk in. Edna knew that she was having a problem. So, Edna grabbed a seat and began to talk to her at the bar that was finished.

"What is it, darling?" asked Edna, "This isn't like you."

Jenna groaned as she got up. She walked to the fridge, but screamed to see Claydol at her house.

"You brought Claydol here?" yelled Jenna.

"Well, we often have tea and share information," said Claydol.

"Anyway," said Edna, "What's eating you?"

Jenna grabbed a soda can and she sat down across from Claydol and Edna.

"The rangers are captured and I have to meet my nemesis in forty-five minutes for a double-dutch competition. I don't know how to defeat this type of creature. He's one of the Royal Nine and as crazy as I may seem, I don't know if I have the… guts to do it. But, I accepted it without even thinking," said Jenna.

"So, you're asking for advice?" asked Claydol.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

"Well, I guess he's a spider, well I would go for speed," said Claydol.

Edna looked at him, "Hold on Claydol. First, do you know how to double dutch?"

"A little bit," said Jenna, as uncomfortable as she was already.

"Well, have you been practicing? Like usual when you fight in the backyard?" asked Edna.

"I practiced a little bit of that. I think I can do it," said Jenna with a smile.

"If you have determination, then you could do it," said Claydol.

Jenna looked at him like he had ten heads, but Claydol rolled his eyes, "Ever thought of why Rayquaza chose you?"

Jenna looked at him, "I was chosen to fight unexpectedly, but that was when I was wearing yellow."

"Well," said Claydol, "Rayquaza said find five teenagers. Teenagers with compassion, intelligence, calm and cool, integrity, and the most important: indomitable spirit."

"What was I?" asked Jenna.

"The indomitable spirit part of that team at the time was you. Every battle you fought with, you had the spirit to be graceful. If you can remember the battles you fought," said Claydol.

"It's kind of hard to remember because I battled so many villains over the last two and a half years," said Jenna.

"The bottom line is, with your indomitable spirit, you can beat the monster. Jenna, just think of double dutch as an ordinary monster battle. You want your friends safe and I know you can do so. So, don't sit on your butt as your friends are in danger," said Edna, "Darling, go and fight." 

Jenna nodded as she grabbed her pink jump rope. She took out three of her Pokemon: Plusle, Minun, and Lopunny.

"Okay, guys. We have a situation and we have only fifteen minutes to do so. Want to help?" asked Jenna.

The three nodded as they grabbed the other pink rope. Jenna walked out the doors and she got into her yellow jeep.

"Fasten your belts!" said Jenna.

Jenna floored the gas as she went through Slateport City and headed west into Petalburg Forest.

_(Commerical Break)_

Kicking back and forth at the Petalburg Forest, Amii and Mika tried to get out. But, Macho Spider laughed.

"My webs of muscle can't be broken by rocking the webs," said Macho Spider.

Amii screamed, "EEK! This is muscle? Ew!"

"Well, he's part bug," said Mika.

"That could explain it," said Jack in the other muscle cage.

The sound of a car could be heard. The rangers turned to see Jenna come out of the car with her Pokemon holding the ropes.

"You sent your fan club to help you?" asked Macho Spider.

"In order to do double dutch, you need four people. You captured my friends!" yelled Jenna, "So, I'm using my fan club as help and they can turn ropes with ease."

Macho Spider laughed and said, "Pink, you have no idea who you are dealing with."

Jenna's ears perked up and she turned to Macho Spider. She pointed her finger at her.

"Excuse me, you're mistaken!" yelled Jenna.

"What?" asked Macho Spider, "I'm part of the Royal Nine!"

"Royal Nine my ass," said Jenna, "I show indomitable spirit to my friends and fight with them whenever they need me. I, Jenna Whitestone, Overtech Ranger 1- Pink, will not be defeated by a muscular arachnid like you! I'll make sure of it!"

"Then fine, let's do some Double Dutch! Junkheads!" yelled Macho Spider.

Three other Junkheads came with mechanical ropes. Lopunny held the pink ropes and Plusle and Minun held the ropes.

"Only one match: Freestyle!" said Jenna.

"That's easy," said Macho Spider.

Hephaestus laughed as he materialized with a golden bell, "Begin!"

DING! The ropes went over them. Jenna hopped either way as quickly as she could, without hurting herself. Macho Spider laughed as he was jumping away. However, he hopped on one foot and hopped on with another leg. Jenna shook her head as Eddie and Sabrina were screaming from above. Jenna flipped over the ropes and flipped back. She did a handstand above her head and she switched hands when the ground made contact to almost hit her hand. Danny gasped to see that she was talented.

"Come on Jenna," said Mika.

"Push it! Push it! To the limit! The limit!" sang Eddie, and began to go all out singing that song.

Jenna rolled across as she jumped over the ropes like a pro and as for Macho Spider, Macho Spider fell on his butt, but got back up to criss cross. He launched a muscle spider at Jenna, but she dodged it. But, the rope caused Macho Spider to trip and fall on the dirt. Jenna laughed as she took out her Overtech Blaster and struck the muscular webs, freeing the rangers. Jenna's Pokemon crowded next to her as Macho Spider screamed.

"Lopunny, give him a Fire Punch!" said Jenna.

The brown bunny punched Macho Spider where it hurts. Then Plusle and Minun began to glow white.

"Okay, enough with the Helping Hands. Use Thunder!"

Plusle and Minun both used thunder on Macho Spider. Macho Spider screamed as he landed on the dirt with the Junkheads picking him up.

"Okay, return you three, I can take it from here," said Jenna.

The Pokemon nodded and went into their Pokeballs. Sabrina got out to teleport and monitor as Jenna and the other rangers transformed.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" 

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" 

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" 

"Silver Queen Overtech Ranger!" 

"Gold King Overtech Ranger!" 

"Assemble!" said Jenna.

"Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!"

Macho Spider launched a sludge bomb attack at the rangers. But, Jenna jumped up and attacked. Jenna kicked the arachnid monster like he was a punching bag.

"Overdrive Mode: Pink!" said Jenna, glowing.

Danny got up to fight, but Jenna put her hand on Danny's chest, "Retreat! I think it's time to fight this monster single-handedly."

"Overtech Ranger 1, Ultra Psychic Bomb!"

A huge gigantic Psychic like bomb was made in Jenna's hands. The Spider went to attack with its mechanical like arms spitting sludge bombs, but the pink bomb was launched and the Macho Spider screamed as he fell and landed on the dirt. A huge red line came down from the back.

"A weak spot!" said Jenna.

"Overtech Rocket Wheel," said Danny.

The wheel came down and Jenna got in.

"Fire!" said Jenna.

The rocket turned pink as it drilled Macho Spider. Jenna materialized as she destroyed the monster by herself with some help.

"Don't mess with me," said Jenna, "End of story."

Hephaestus walked toward her and waved his finger, "I don't think so."

Poppi came out and launched enlargement particles in the tube of the monster. A green beam once again caused Macho Spider to grow big. It's fist smacked the ground causing a major fissure attack. Jenna screamed as she held on to the rock. The other rangers were hanging on by threads next to each other, "Overtech Zord 1!"

The Jynx Zord came up from the ground. Jenna teleported to the zord and activated her console.

"Let's go!" said Jenna.

The Jynx zord launched a Psybeam at the spider. But, Macho Spider, not speaking anymore launched a sludge bomb attack at her. Jenna fell down and landed on the ground with her zord. Amii, who was climbing up, saw this. She clenched her fist and climbed up as fast as she could, stepping on her friends as she got up.

"Overtech Zord 2!"

The Electivire came up from the base as she teleported.

"Okay," said Amii, calling the other Overtech Zords. The other three came down. Mika and Eddie were trapped and trying to find a way.

"We'll get there soon," said Eddie.

Danny nodded as Jack and Derik got up to see their zords head to their location. The three of them got in.

"Okay," said Danny, flying up, "Flame Wheel!"

A huge flame attack hit Macho Spider.

"Hydro Pump!" said Derik.

"Solarbeam!" said Jack.

The two strongest attacks also hurt Macho Spider's weak spot.

"Psybeam!" said Jenna.

"Charge Beam!" said Amii.

The two beams launched and the Macho Spider jumped. It launched a huge mach punch on the Electivire zord causing it to crash next to Jack.

"Out of all zords to crash into me," said Jack as he held on.

Danny took out his Overtech Crystal, "I think it's time to form the Megazord. Overtech Crystals!"

The five inserted the Overtech Crystals, "Ready!"

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord!" yelled Danny.

The Megazord was formed. Jenna got into the head of the cockpit as she began to activate her gear.

"Overtech Battle Helmet 1!" yelled Jenna.

The Jynx helmet appeared and the Megazord began to glow pink. Macho Spider launched muscular webs around the Megazord unable to penetrate through by a single punch.

"Psybeam!" yelled Jenna.

The Psybeam attack cut the line and the muscular net was released. Jenna turned to Danny.

"Let's go!" said Danny, "Battle Helmet 5!"

The helmet appeared and Danny sat in the front.

(Cue dramatic music)

Macho Spider screamed as it launched a million sludge bombs and toxic attacks. It didn't make a scratch.

"Overtech Crown Sword!" yelled Danny, "Psychic Energy!"

The sword began to glow and instead of a gold beam, it was pink surrounding the sword.

"Overtech Crown Sword!" said Jenna, "Psycho Cut Crash!"

The monster punched the Megazord to the ground, but the sword cut his legs. Eddie and Mika got out finally got out and turned to see the Megazord going back on the ground.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" yelled the rangers.

The golden saber slashed the monster. He roared as he exploded into a million pieces.

Seashore House...

Two days later, after the destruction of Macho Spider, Jenna brought the silver trophy with her as she got in through the glass doors and sat next to Danny and Amii, who were sitting down, relaxing.

"We won?" asked Amii with curiosity.

"Yeah, because of my determination," said Jenna, "And how well we worked as a team compared to the other brats in our area."

"Well, I'm proud of you Jenna, you can double dutch now," said Amii.

"Yay me!" asked Jenna, sarcastically.

Amii shook her head as she patted her head, "Jenna Whitestone."

"What?" asked Jenna, curious at what she had to say.

"You're so crazy," said Amii.

"That's my name and don't wear it out," said Jenna.

**End of Chapter**

A/N: Yeah, one of the Royal Nine defeated, but they get harder as the series progress toward the end. By Chapter 45, they are going to be extremely hard to find a weak spot. So, yeah, as you can see, this was another insane chapter which involved Jenna doing a crazy thing to stop a monster. So, she's going to reply to you today because she feels like so… and there is a quiz: for a henchman in Turbo would be lovely, if you win. What Pokemon is only male? What Pokemon is only female? If you can answer the question, you win the henchmen character design and have a general of the Reckless Riders (I'm looking for a hot female one, something that can cause others to, you know, drool).

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Mika visits a nun that tells her some secrets about her future. But, is she an ordinary nun? Find out on Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!**_

**Chapter 42: Sister Act**


	42. Sister Act

A/N: Here's Chapter 42, so I hope you all enjoy

A/N: Here's Chapter 42, so I hope you all enjoy! I'm sorry about last chapter with the monster situation (I forgot to replace the document. I knew I would make that mistake anyway). This chapter involves religion, so if you are a religion lover, this chapter is for you. So, I hope you enjoy!

Mika's House…

Putting the Bible into the drawer, Mika sat down on her nice comfortable black bed with purple sheets as she pulled out a magazine which said, "People". She opened the paper and she looked at all the tabloids and then she saw the front cover.

"People, no one will know their identities. Can you just move on to another topic and not make theories?" muttered Mika as she was flipping pages.

Suddenly, her black phone began to ring. She picked up the phone and there was a number that said "Slateport Convent".

"Hello?" asked Mika, "Oh, hi Myra. Yeah, I can come visit you… Okay, bye!"

She hung up the phone, threw the tabloid magazine in the waste basket. Next, she grabbed her silver communicator, her black purse with the car keys and she was on her way, out to the front door.

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 42: Sister Act**

Storyline Based On: Mika

**8**

Meteor Falls…

"So," said Sean, "While I was at boot camp, a Royal Nine monster came from the grave?" 

Tetrahedron nodded, "Well, according to what Jenna said." 

"Hey, I'm just giving you a summary of what happened while you were gone," said Jenna, and then she interjected, "Wait a minute? I thought you were going to that tech school."

"I did, but then the Sergeant told me that he was thinking of transferring to the Kanto Air Force Base, so he wanted me to take his place. So, he kind of drafted me into the Hoenn Air Force Base. The only thing is it's a college, so I can my degree in aerodynamics," said Sean.

"Nice," said Jenna.

"Well," said Tetrahedron, "If Macho Spider was defeated, that means there will be harder ones."

"What do you mean?" asked Sean, as he poured a glass of tea. Jenna looked at him weirdly, "A Johto custom."

Suddenly, Eddie walked inside and looked at Sean, "What did you say about a Johto custom?"

Sean rolled his eyes, "Anyway, what do you mean by harder Royal Nine monsters?"

"In other words, each monster gets stronger than the previous," said Tetrahedron.

"I really can't complain," said Jenna, "We have been in situations far worse than this."

"This is like any other ordinary challenge," said Sean, "But, we have to be ready. Like usual."

"True," said Eddie.

Jenna turned around, "Well, I'm going to go see what Mika is up to."

Jenna jumped up and began to prance out the door when suddenly, the green teleportation beam landed on top of her. Jack looked at the place and turned to Eddie and Sean.

"Cool uniform, Sean," said Jack.

Sean looked at him and he pointed his eyes down below giving Jack a cue. He looked down and he saw Jenna on the hard cold floor. Jack stepped off and Jenna brushed herself off, "Out of people to run into by a teleportation beam…"

She teleported out of Meteor Falls as Jack turned to the others, "What's her problem?"

Machine Fortress…

Paladin looked at the Slateport Church that Mika was going too. Vahsti rolled her eyes as she turned to the black screen when it appeared in front of them, "You know? I hate religion of Arceism! I think we should convert their religion."

"To what? Mechanism?" asked Paladin, "Good luck, sista."

"Shut up," said Vahsti.

Paladin drew his sword, "You may be older than me, but I'm king and in charge!"

Suddenly, the Creator roared, "So, you plan to get rid of Arceism? I know the exact Royal Nine to do so."

A blue beam materialized from the screen and a huge machine appeared that had the feathers of a Murkrow. It's hat head was white and it had blue eyes as she wore a nun costume.

"I'm Deathkrow. The Royal Nine monster that kills any type of religion and makes people believe in Mechanism (Mechanism, get it? Lol)," said Deathkrow, laughing her brains off.

"Good," said Vahsti, petting it. But, Deathkrow pecked Vahsti, "No one touches me!"

"Yes, ma'am," said Vahsti.

Deathkrow walked to the elevator, "Give me some wardrobe."

"Wardrobe?" asked Vahsti.

Deathkrow laughed in her form, "I need to be in disguise if I plan to convert religion. A nun costume is perfect!"

Vahsti nodded as she walked with her, "I'll go to the wardrobe room."

The elevator went down and headed to the wardrobe room.

Amii's Mansion…

Amii put her feet in a sandbox as she lay on her beach chair in her yellow bathing suit. She carried a shiny mirror that was split into three and it could be folded as she was getting sun.

"Oh, this day couldn't get anymore better than this," said Amii as she put her feet in the sand and touching the sand. Her communicator was not going off as it lay on the floor with her pink robe with red flowers. She wore pink sunglasses as she was brushing her blue hair.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Freddie came out carrying out her three-course lunch with a martini.

"Thank you, Freddie," said Amii.

Freddie bowed down, assuming that was you're welcome, and he headed back in the house. Amii folded the mirror and went to eat her wonderful fettuccini with meatballs and alfredo sauce.

"Mm… tastes so good," said Amii.

Suddenly, Danny came out the doors wearing nothing but swim trunks which were ruby and shiny.

"Hello, sweet pea," said Danny, "Finally having lunch?"

"Well, I was sunbathing. I thought why not?" asked Amii, drinking her martini.

"You drink illegally?" asked Danny.

Amii looked at him with a stupid look, "Daniel Dragonfly. There is no drinking age in Hoenn."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Danny.

Derik walked out as he sat down next to the twosome, "Tetrahedron is at Meteor Falls."

"How lovely," said Danny, "Telling us more about the Royal Nine?"

"Well, the next monster is supposed to be a little bit tougher," said Derik.

Amii giggled a little, "Look. I don't mean to act sarcastic. But, gee ya think? From what we've fought and seen, trust me, they think they're tough but they all either ended up in the dark graveyard of Mariah's empire or Baronaw's scrap heap, even though he's already in the heap."

Danny nodded, "I'm not worried. Besides, that Fortress will collapse sooner or later."

"I can see it clearly now," said Amii.

Derik nodded in response, "Finally. But, I have a feeling that this is going to be the last couple of battles."

Amii looked at Danny and he looked at her back. Derik had a point there. Usually, sending strong monsters like that would signal that they were the last minions to them, unless something happened to them.

"Well, at least Kyogre or Groudon is not here to stomp the ground flat," said Amii.

"That was like a year ago, and construction is still going on," said Danny.

Suddenly, they heard a knock. Danny turned around to see that it was Jenna, "Hey, Jenna. What's up?" 

"Just talked to Tetrahedron," said Jenna.

"Is there anything more about the gizmo like creatures?" asked Derik, "I think I've had enough."

"I think we all had enough of these clowns. I wish we could just go to their fortress again and blow it up!" said Amii.

"Like the idea, but too risky. We might as well, wait it out," said Danny, turning to Jenna, "Now, you were saying?"

"Simple, the next monster may be a teeny bit stronger!" said Jenna.

"Great," said Derik.

"That's nice. Another stronger monster, and I'm not buying it," said Derik.

Suddenly, their communicators beeped. The rangers turned to Danny as he activated his communicator.

"Yeah, Jack?" asked Danny.

"Um, there's something going on downtown, a church has been destroyed!" said Jack.

"By who?" asked Danny.

"One of the Royal Nine, and according to what I'm seeing, we have a monster that's a nun," said Jack, "And he's heading toward another church in Slateport," said Jack.

"Okay, give us the coordinates on the Jet Cycles and teleport the cycles… at the front gate next to the pool," said Danny, "It's the only place that is hidden that I know."

"I'll meet you there," said Jack.

Amii turned around, "Nobody is in the back."

The four rangers flicked their wrists revealing their morphers, "Ready!"

"Going Into Overdrive!"

(Four-way splitscreen, Danny and Derik on top, Jenna and Amii on bottom)

Danny and the others got on their Overtech Jet Cycles and headed down to Slateport City.

Slateport UMC…

Jack headed down in his Overtech Jet Cycle as he saw the other four intercept. They ran inside and they saw Deathkrow tearing the Holy Bible apart. The pews were on fire and the cross was burning into a million pieces.

"Hey, that's the word of Arceus you're destroying," said Danny.

Deathkrow laughed as she threw what was left of the bible away, "Who said Arceism is real? Mechanism is real and I plan to get rid of Arceus's followers, which would be the five of you."

"First of all, it's Arceology. And I'm sure Arceus would not be happy if you destroyed his word," said Danny.

Derik took out his Fin Blades, "Let me stop the fire from spreading. Hydro Cyclone!"

By standing, a huge water tornado put out the fire. Deathkrow screamed as she turned to him, "You plan to destroy Mechanism?"

"It's a fake religion," said Jack.

Deathkrow suddenly began to glow purple as a huge dark cloud appeared in front of them. She then disappeared.

"What's going on?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, a huge claw quickly threw them out of the chapel as the church collapsed into a million pieces. Deathkrow laughed as she materialized, "That was Shadow Force! Cool, eh?"

Sudddenly, a golden beam struck from somewhere and she fell. The rangers turn to see Eddie with his axe shooting a golden beam at Deathkrow again. Deathkrow launched a dark attack right at them.

"I will make sure everybody prays to the Creator and Mechanism will rule the world!" said Deathkrow.

"Fat chance," said Eddie, "We never heard of Mechanism."

"Well, I can't wait to go to the convent here and make the nuns change their religion or they will all die!" yelled Deathkrow.

The rangers looked at each other and then at Deathkrow. Danny stepped forward, "You can't be that serious!"

"Oh, just watch me!" said Deathkrow and with that she disappeared.

Meteor Falls…

The rangers teleported and removed their helmets. Sean was doing some cadet homework when he saw them, "So, that bad?"

"I'm afraid so. Deathkrow, a Murkrow in a lame nun costume is trying to destroy Arceology," said Eddie.

"Arceology? As in making the world not believe in Arceus and the creation of our planet?" asked Sean.

"Uh, that could be it," said Amii.

Claydol turned around, "If Rayquaza was here, I think Deathkrow would be fried."

"I'm sure. But, the bottom line is we better stop Deathkrow. Because, Arceus is a legendary and you know how legendaries if the planet is in danger, they go berserk and attack each other," said Sean.

Eddie nodded, "Speaking of destroying Deathkrow, where is Mika?"

The rangers exchanged glances. They didn't know where she was.

Slateport Convent…

Mika sat down and she was with the nuns as Myra came by.

"Hello, Mika," said Myra.

"Sister, I mean Myra, how are you? I thought you didn't want contact with the outside world. That's why you're here," said Mika.

"Well, I was thinking and I want get out of the convent. I realized that being here is boring and I love Arceus to death. But, um, I want to see the world and Arceus showed me a dream. The question is should I follow it?" asked Myra.

Myra's green eyes were looking into Mika's blue ones as she sighed, "To tell you the truth, Myra, it's your destiny."

"Meaning?" asked Myra.

"I can't make that decision for you," said Mika.

Myra sighed. Suddenly, they heard screaming. The two of them looked in the Sanctuary as Mika saw Deathkrow looking down at the nuns.

"Sisters! Today, we are…" said Deathkrow.

The nuns whimpered. Deathkrow turned to the Junkhead. The Junkhead took out a machine gun and fired bullets.

"Shut up!" said Deathkrow, "Today, we are going to destroy this biblical reference. Junkheads, dispose of it."

The Junkheads shot the bible into a million pieces. The nuns screamed as the bible was shredded. One of them grabbed the nun by the neck and pointed its nozzle at her neck.

"You follow me or she dies," said Deathkrow, "We are going to practice Mechanism! Arceology died a long time ago!"

Mika turned to Myra and Myra looked at her, "What is it?" 

"Do you know where I can find a nun suit?" asked Mika softly.

"Yes, why?" asked Myra.

"Once we find the costume, leave. Get out, call the police. I'm going undercover!" said Mika.

"Mika, is there something you're not telling me?" asked Myra.

"Yes, and it's personal," said Mika.

Myra looked at her, but she trusted her, so she followed her to the nun gown room, quietly.

Meteor Falls…

The alarms were going off and Jack got up to see what was going on. Another church attack, and this time Deathkrow has nuns hostage.

"Hey, a convent," said Jack, "Why there?"

Then, he noticed a silver dot, "Mika!" 

He pressed his communicator, "Mika, come in!"

No response, "Mika!" yelled Jack.

Jack shook his head as he activated coordinates. Danny and the others looked at Jack.

"Where are you going?" asked Danny.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to find out what's going on!" said Jack, "And save Mika."

"Jack, you felt the power from her. Without Mika, we don't stand a chance!" said Jenna.

"I'll call back up later," said Jack, "Just want to see how bad it is."

He teleported to the convent and the rangers looked at each other.

"He's worried about her," said Eddie, "I don't need to even hear him say it."

"Are you sure?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," said Eddie, smiling, "Without a doubt in my mind."

Slateport Convent…

A green sparkle appeared as Jack was at the front entrance. He snuck into the sanctuary and he saw the stain glass destroyed and silver gears in red curtains draped. The nuns were practicing how to pray and Deathkrow laughed. Jack shook his head as he pushed a vase to the left, smashing it. He turned around and he saw it smash. Deathkrow turned to the front and pressed a red button. From the ceiling blue machine guns came out and started shooting. Jack ducked into the brown cabinet as the cabinet was being shot. He transformed into his ranger suit, knowing his suit would protect him from bullets. The machine guns stopped and the Junkheads got into the cabinet. They pulled out Jack, who was alive. He kicked one of them and punched one of them in the face. Deathkrow gasped as she saw Jack.

"So, the Green Overtech Ranger!" yelled Deathkrow, "It's okay, you're going to die."

"Die?" asked Jack, "Oh please. It's enough that this suit is bulletproof!"

"There are ways to kill you!" said Deathkrow.

Jack was taken to the front where the cross was laying. He was tied to the cross and he was being hung, "What is this, the crucifixion?"

"Yeah, of you," said Deathkrow.

Mika finally got into a nun costume. Myra got out and she wore a pink t-shirt with blue short-shorts and white shoes. Mika opened the door and she took the rope from the top of the closet and threw it down to the side.

"Get down there quickly," said Mika.

Myra nodded as she got on the rope and climbed down. Mika got downstairs and she bowed to Deathkrow.

"Mother Deathkrow, I'm sorry I was late for practice," said Mika.

"No need to. You're just in time. In time for the crucifixion!" said Deathkrow.

Mika kneeled and bowed before Deathkrow, looking up to see Jack on the cross. Deathkrow laughed, "So, Mechanism will be the greatest religion of all time. Who needs Arceology? It's all about peace."

Mika looked and then saw that Jack was unmorphed. The Junkheads took out their guns and began to fire.

"Junkheads! Ready!" said Deathkrow.

Jack began sweating as his heart was pumping faster than ever.

"Aim!" said Deathkrow.

Mika took out her shoe, _'Now!'_

"F-OW!" yelled Deathkrow, as Mika's shoe hit her face. The nuns screamed as they left. Mika took out her Overtech blaster and released Jack from the cross as they turned to Deathkrow. Mika walked up to grab her shoe, "I think that's mine!"

"You nun!" yelled Deathkrow.

"Actually, I went undercover," said Mika. She threw her hand out toward Deathkrow and then she put her hand back to the nun costume, taking it off to reveal her original clothing.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Deathkrow, "You come into this holy place and your Arceologistic beliefs to rescue your friend, while I was trying to get rid of it. Mechanism will still go on and I will make sure of it."

Jack looked at Mika, "What do we do?" 

""Very simple, we get her away from Slateport and we can fight her in the woods," said Mika.

"Junkheads!" yelled Deathkrow.

"Go!" said Mika.

_(Cue song 'Ore No Heart Wa Yumejikake'- song from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. YouTube search it and listen to the song if you haven't heard of it)_

Jack and Mika ran out of the Convent. Jack turned to Mika, "I'll get the others."

Mika nodded, "Okay."

Mika jumped into her car and began to back up into the Junkheads, "Whoops!" 

Deathkrow snarled as Mika pressed the gas pedal. Deathkrow began to fly as Junkheads began to take Mecha Fighters in. Mika looked up in the sky to see them come up toward her. Blue beams of energy came from them, causing Mika to change direction. Mika turned the steering wheel, but she collided with the explosion. She fell out of the car as the car safely came in contact with the tree with just a simple tap. Mika turned to see the Junkheads come toward her.

"Bring it on!" said Mika.

Mika kicked one of them in the face and blocked another one with her attacks. She punched another Junkhead in the face and she twisted another Junkhead's arm and ripped the mechanical arm. She turned to see more coming, but then suddenly a huge clump of red lasers hit some of the Junkheads. Mika smiled to see the other six rangers, morphed, and ready to fight. With their swords in hand they struck the Junkheads with ease. Mika turned around to see Deathkrow with her staff.

"Come to mama," yelled Deathkrow.

Mika looked at the monster, "Mechanism will not be on this planet! I will make sure of it!"

"And what can you do?" asked Deathkrow, "You're just a kid."

Mika flicked her wrists to reveal braces, "I guess these guys didn't tell you. Sometimes, I can be… a fortune teller, an actress, a girl in a wedding dress, and even in a nun costume. But, I am known as… Mika Alden! Going Into Overdrive!"

She transformed and posed, "Silver Queen Overtech Ranger!"

"Oh great, another ranger," said Deathkrow.

Mika took out her staff, "Overtech Queen Staff!"

The staff began to glow light blue as Deathkrow screamed, "Ice Claw!" 

SLASH! Deathkrow screamed as she fell to the ground.

Suddenly, Deathkrow began to have the whole entire area where the rangers were turn black.

"What's this?" asked Mika.

"Shadow Force," said Danny, "Be on your guard."

Mika turned to Danny, "Or we can do something else… Jenna, we need you!" 

Jenna turned to her, "What?"

"We can use Mirror Coat, and reflect her attack!" said Mika, "But, everyone needs to be behind Jenna quickly!"

The rangers stood behind her and Jenna turned to Mika, "I hope this works! Psy-Slap Shield!"

Suddenly, the huge claw came, "Die!"

"Now!" said Mika.

"Mirror Coat!"

The dark claw was reflected back and Deathkrow screamed as she was heavily damaged by the rangers.

"Assemble, Ultra Overtech Cannon!" said Danny.

Quickly, the cannon was made with their weapons and Deathkrow screamed, "You can't do this to me!"

Suddenly, the beam of energy from the Cannon annihilated Deathkrow into a million pieces.

"All right!" said the rangers.

Suddenly, Hephaestus materialized, "I guess it's time." 

Poppi nodded, "Gee, ya think?"

Poppi stretched out and released enlargement particles into Deathkrow and the beam came to enlarge Deathkrow.

"It's great to be back!" she yelled.

Danny walked up in front, "Overdrive Zords, power up!" 

The Overdrive Zords came out from the roof and the five rangers jumped into their flying zords, "Assemble, Overdrive Megazord!"

The Megazord was formed, and Mika and Eddie both summoned Kyogre and Groudon to help the others. Mika sat in the cockpit.

"Assemble, Queen Titan Megazord!"

The Megazord was formed with the Queen Titan Saber in hand ready to go. Deathkrow screamed as she launched her dark purple clouds. She disappeared and slashed all of their zords, but Groudon hardly took any damage.

"Spike Rockets!" yelled Eddie.

Ground like spikes came out of the nails of the Groudon and Deathkrow laughed. She covered her wings, and the spikes went through them, but Deathkrow threw them right back at Eddie.

"Whoa!" said Eddie, as he fell on the floor. He got up to his seat and he pressed a couple of buttons, "Ground Rockets!"

Brown rockets came out of the Groudon and explosions occurred, causing Deathkrow to fall to the ground. The Overdrive Megazord launched a flame beam from the chest to incinerate the bird, but she launched a dark beam at the Megazord.

"Okay, enough games!" said Danny, "Rolling Golem!"

The Golem came out of the zord bay and rolled to the rangers. The Golem rolled up into a ball and the Overdrive Megazord picked it up.

"Bowling Strike Attack!" said the rangers.

The seven rangers all channeled their energy into Golem and Golem was rolling toward Deathkrow. Deathkrow screamed as it flew away.

"Queen Titan Saber!" said Mika, "Ice Beam!"

The saber launched a crystal beam at Deathkrow and Deathkrow's left wing was ice. She landed on the ground, "My wing!"

"Overdrive Twin Katanas!" yelled Danny.

The two swords came out, "Overdrive Twin Slash!"

The two swords crushed Deathkrow, causing the monster to explode into a million pieces.

Slateport Convent…

After the battle, Mika went back to the convent, where the nuns all screamed. They hugged her and Mika smiled as she got into the sanctuary.

Myra smiled as she turned to Mika, "Thank you for saving the convent!"

The mother greeted her, "Arceus must be happy that you saved us from destruction."

"Thank you mother, um…," said Mika.

"Mother Superior?" asked the mother. Her blue eyes looked at her with a smile underneath.

"Mother Superior!" said Mika, with a smile.

Mother Superior gave Mika a huge hug, "Arceus gave you a gift. I don't know what it is, but what you did for us-,"

"Don't worry about it," said Mika, "Oh, and I have a present for you."

Mika went to the trunk of her car and she picked up a black bible, "Here, the Holy Bible of Arceology!"

"Why, thanks!" said Myra, "Um…"

Mother Superior turned to Myra, "What is it child?"

"Mother Superior, I want to leave the convent!" said Myra.

The nuns gasped and Mika gave her a serious look, not surprised.

"Why?" asked Mother Superior.

"I had a vision from Arceus. Maybe my journey should be going around the world and spreading the love," said Myra.

"Well, child, if that is what you want to do, then go," said Mother Superior.

"Why thanks!" said Myra, hugging Superior, "Mika, can you come with me?"

Mika snickered, "I would love to. But, Arceus gave me a path that I must follow, meaning I must remain here."

Myra smiled, "I understand."

Mika and Myra both hugged, "Good luck," they both said.

Machine Fortress…

More rumbling occurred as Vahsti was given ten lashes to her back. She landed on the ground.

"The next time you do this, I will annihilate you," said Paladin, "OKAY?"

Vahsti, scared got up and she took her cape and tied it around here, "Understood."

Paladin nodded, "Good."

Mechagigas roared from the screen, _"Two of my monsters have died. I'm pissed off!"_

"I'm sorry, Creator," said Paladin.

The blue lightning bolt struck Paladin. Paladin got up to yell at him, but he shut up.

**End of Chapter **

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Another monster comes back again and this time she will make people ugly and she went after Amii. Can Mika and Danny tell her that she has inner beauty? Can the two of them put a stop to this? Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 43: Innocence is Pure Beauty**

A/N: Okay, so that was a weird chapter. But, I hope you were satisfied. Next chapter, Amii's not going to be herself and trust me, it's a lot of hilarious.


	43. Innocence is Pure Beauty

A/N: Chapter 43 is here, enjoy!!

Danny was setting the camera into the basement as he turned on the lights. He turned on the lights, to reveal the colored couches and yellow and pink fabric curtains. He turned on Amii's laptop to channel access into the webcam.

"Oh, Amii!" yelled Danny, "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost done!" said Amii, as she rolled down the basement steps.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny, trying not to laugh.

Amii got up and slapped him across the face, "It's not funny! I get to tell Poke Rangers stories at its best!"

Danny turned to her, "What?" 

"Of course, Danny, I'm going to just say what happened!" said Amii, "That's on my show! Fashion trends! And Hot Topics! Oh, and Eddie!"

"Well, you're on in thirty seconds," said Danny.

"SHIT!" yelled Amii. She went to grab her brush as she quickly brushed her hair to make herself look fabulous for the show.

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 43: Innocence is Pure Beauty**

Storyline Based On: Amii

**7**

Disco music kept playing as Amii began to dance, "How you doin'? Welcome to YAY ME! Starring Amii Chii!" she said and she growled at the end of her sentence.

"Today, we are going into 'hot topics!'" said Amii, "Oh my Arceus!"

Seashore House…

On a huge widescreen TV where the bar stood, Sean hooked up his computer and typed in Amii's website. Everyone began to scream and hoot. Especially, the rangers who were sitting there watching Amii be a fool.

"I can't believe Amii did this," said Jack.

"Today's Hot Topic is: WHAT NOT TO WEAR!" squealed Amii, "YAY ME!"

Amii took out a pair of red jeans and an orange shirt.

"This is a no go. Okay, people who were these things should die!" said Amii.

"Amii, you are on nationwide online!" said Danny.

"Danny, this is my first show and I don't give a damn!" said Amii, "However, back to the topic. I can help you. The red jeans could be worn with a blue shirt with white stripes, vertical, or the orange shirt can go with the black jeans. Girls, who have red jeans and anything blue like this, should also wear white go-go boots!" said Amii.

"Go-go boots?" asked Jenna, "So 70s. Edna's era, go figure."

Mika nodded in response.

"Okay, I saw a girl who wore a yellow dress with sneakers. Yuck! You were glass yellow slippers or at least go to my butler. He buys a lot of rubies and he can make them into stone glass slippers, like so!" said Amii, picking them up, "And they are flexible."

"Those look nice," said Sabrina.

"Where's Eddie?" asked Derik.

"Eddie's a guest star on today's show," said Jack.

"Oh, really!" said Derik.

"We'll be back, right after these local messages!" said Amii.

The disco music began playing as Amii began hooting twice every two seconds, the crowd began hooting the same pace as her as the song she recorded was being played.

(If you have seen the Wendy Williams show, I kind of know the song, but this may look familiar to you if you watch the show! I don't own the original song)

_**How you doin'**_

_**I really feel great**_

_**Say it like you mean it (YAY ME!)**_

_**Shout it out! YAY ME! **_

_**YAY ME! (clap-clap)  
YAY ME!  
YAY ME!  
That's right!  
YAY ME!  
YAY ME!  
I'm perfect!  
YAY ME!  
**_

Danny shook his head behind the camera.

_**YAY ME!  
How you doin'**_

_**Shout it out!**_

Machine Fortress…

Sprocket, surfing the Internet, screamed as she saw the Yellow Ranger dancing during a commercial break.

"What the hell is she supposed to be? A Pop Diva?" asked Sprocket.

Manacle looked over her shoulder on the bridge as he saw this.

"I think I'm going to throw up," said Manacle.

"No!" said Sprocket, "Not on my computer controls. These were just cleaned."

Vahsti sat down next to Sprocket as she saw this, "Wow, the Yellow Ranger has her own Internet show?"

"Yeah," said Sprocket.

"Maybe, we can make her ugly," said Vahsti.

"Actually, look at all the high school girls," said Sprocket, turning to the main viewing screen, "There's a monster that can destroy beauty."

"A monster of the Royal Nine?" asked Manacle. He spat at the ground, "Please."

Suddenly, the screen changed into a black background. A blue light came down from the screen and landed on the platform.

"Ooh, I wonder what that great God of Machines is doing now," said Vahsti.

A monster was made in front of them. It was a Jynx monster with black hair and green eyes, this time with acne all over the face. She was obese, and wore a black dress.

"Ew," said Sprocket.

"I am known as… Ugly Vetty," said the Jynx monster, "I can steal the youth of women and not also it makes me powerful, it makes me look… pretty and thin."

"Well, then you better go and steal people's beauty," said Sprocket, "Quickly."

Ugly Vetty nodded and she ran to the elevator. She materialized down in Lavaridge Town, where she saw some girls. The girls screamed as Ugly Vetty smiled.

"Don't worry," said Ugly Vetty, "I only need your beauty!"

Her hands began to glow pink as three high school girls began to turn ugly. Ugly Vetty began to clear up as she began to look a little bit beautiful and skinny. The girls screamed and cried as they ran home.

"Okay, I was told to go to Slateport to steal a ranger's beauty," said Ugly Vetty, "But, how do I get there?"

She turned to see a huge black motorcycle pointing that away with a girl that just got off.

"That's it!" she said.

Ugly Vetty went to the motorcycle, when she got on, she saw the keys were in the ignition. No sooner she began to turn the key, she was touched by the girl who owned it. She turned around and the girl screamed.

"Ew, you ugly little monster! Get off my motorcycle!" she screamed.

She began to fight her, but Ugly Vetty drained her beauty and the girl screamed and cried.

"No," said the monster, "Thank you."

Ugly Vetty headed straight into Mauville City, ready to take beauty queens and make them ugly.

Mauville City…

Two blondes went into a bar and had a couple of beers while watching one of the blondes laptops… on the house.

"Oh my Arceus," said one of the blondes, "I look so better than that rich bitch!" 

"I know. Just because she has like all the money and the fashion doesn't mean she has the nice personality. She's so not hot. But, her producer is!" she said.

Suddenly, Ugly Vetty climbed on to the house, "You girls are dumb blondes!"

"Ew, a machine monster!" said one of the blondes.

"Oh my Arceus, with biological acne!" said the other blonde.

Ugly Vetty grabbed the girls and took their beauty and then turned to see the laptop, "Ooh! YAY ME Amii Chii, located at her mansion in Slateport City. Coolness!" yelled Vetty.

Meteor Falls…

Claydol was sitting down in the meeting working on the bills to pay. However, he didn't check the television. He turned on the TV and saw a huge red mark heading down to Slateport City and it was staying there.

"That's weird," said Claydol, "I need to zoom in!"

He levitated to the controls and zoomed in on the city and the red dot was moving to a huge road that leads to a huge building that began to glow half pink, half yellow.

"Satelite mode," said Claydol pressing it.

The satellite mode transformed the road into a black road, a pink house, with a pool, and green bushes with Freddie screaming to see a machine monster on a motorcycle.

"What the hell?" asked Claydol, "Red Alert!"

The alarm began to scream with the sirens going off, "This is usually detectable. How could this be undetected?" asked Claydol, "Better get the others."

Seashore House…

"So, Eddie!" said Amii, "Do you think you can play one of your songs for me and the audience on global TV?"

The crowds here began to cheer. Jack smiled hearing the cheer when suddenly he saw Amii turn to her left wrist to see the communicator and pretended not to notice. Jack looked at his to see his flashing. He poked Derik, Jenna, and Mika and they got out of their chairs to the back of the Seashore House.

"Yeah, Claydol. What's happening?" asked Derik.

"Well, the sensors had a malfunction. According to the screen, a monster broke in Amii's mansion!" yelled Claydol.

"We're on it!" said Jack.

Suddenly, the crowds screamed. They dashed to the front where they saw the monster appear. Ugly Vetty laughed as he turned to the webcam, "I'm Ugly Vetty. One of the Royal Nine of the Machine Empire, with beauty comes strength and that's where I draw my powers from!"

Jenna whispered into Sabrina's ear, "If anyone leaves, you and Sara try to calm them down here. The four of us will get into Amii's mansion." 

"Okay, let me get Sara in the office. Sean is kind of in a trance at Amii's show," said Sabrina.

The four rangers got into the back and teleported to Amii's Mansion.

Amii's Mansion…

"Look, I can't wait for the Poke Rangers to come and kick your ass," said Amii.

"I agree," said Danny behind the camera.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah."

Ugly Vetty laughed, "Just wait. Amii, it's time to take away your beauty!"

Amii tried to punch her, but she smacked Amii across the face. Amii fell on the couch as Ugly Vetty began to touch her. Eddie grabbed the monster around the stomach and tried to pull her back, but Ugly Vetty lunged back and smacked Eddie across the face with her claw, which caused bleeding claw marks on his face. Danny jumped over and grabbed the monster and put her on the floor.

"I don't THINK so!" screamed Ugly Vetty.

She punched Danny in the stomach and she knocked Danny out cold with a Lovely Kiss.

"Danny, no!" said Amii.

Eddie got up a little bit, but Ugly Vetty went to grab her beauty. Eddie, unseen by the cameras took out his King Axe from his morpher, turned it into laser mode and fired a gold beam. Ugly Vetty fell down. However, no sooner Amii began to leave, she was grabbed by her. Amii screamed as she began to go ugly. Jack, Jenna, Mika, and Derik arrived to see this. Derik turned on the 'technical difficulties' screen as Amii turned to an ugly woman. She was now old, with a lot of warts on her face, with rotted nails. Ugly Vetty laughed as she turned to see Jenna and Mika.

"Ooh, more beauties!" said Ugly Vetty.

"I don't think so," said Jenna, taking out her Overtech Blaster, "Fire!"

She fired a red laser at her. Ugly Vetty laughed as she stepped on Danny and walked toward her.

Eddie got up and went between Vetty and the others, "Guys! Let's get upstairs and maybe if we morph, our suits can protect us."

The five of them began to leave as Vetty laughed. Before she could leave though, she put an ugly fainted Amii on top of a knocked out cold Danny.

Outside, the rangers stood outside the front yard where Ugly Vetty was.

"Okay, teenagers. Let's finish this! You have high-powered equipment. But, you aren't like the Poke Rangers!" she said.

"I think you've been mistaken," said Derik.

"Rangers, let's go!" said Jack.

"Right, Going Into Overdrive!"

The rangers transformed and posed and Ugly Vetty's mouth dropped to the floor, "I stand corrected."

The four rangers except Eddie, who had his Axe turned into a sword mode like weapon, took out their Overtech Swords.

"Okay," said Ugly Vetty, taking out her own weapon, which was a pink earring.

"Thanks to some Super Sentai I watched from satellite television a couple of hours before I came here, I had Hephaestus construct some of these. As the Pink Ranger would say, here I go!" she yelled.

The rangers charged forward as she threw the earring.

"Oh come on, why would a Pink Ranger have a-," said Jack.

KABOOM! The rangers screamed and fell to the ground.

"Exploding Earrings?" asked Jenna.

"Oh, and there's more I have constructed!" said Ugly Vetty. She took out a pink mirror and she turned around to give it some sunlight and she turned to the rangers.

"Pink Mirror!"

Suddenly, the rangers as they got up started going blind as they knocked into each other.

"And finally, Pink Cards!"

She threw the pink cards in the air and the whole deck stabbed into the chests of the rangers as they landed to the ground.

"That's it," said Jack, "Razor Cutters!"

He threw his weapons at the monster. Ugly Vetty used the mirror as the weapons came back right toward Jack, "Ow!"

Jack fell on the ground and the other rangers began to check on him.

"Like I said, Great Anger is Pure Beauty," said Ugly Vetty, "And now for my ultimate attack! Junkheads!"

Five Junkheads appeared with five blue blades.

"Pink Ice Electro Boomerang!" said Ugly Vetty.

"WHAT?" yelled the rangers.

The five Junkheads put their blue blades in a boomerang formation. Jynx launched an ice beam and blew it with her beauty perfume. The boomerang began to head straight toward Eddie and the others. She and the Junkheads posed, "Electron Power!"

BOOM!'

The rangers screamed as they all fell down to the ground. Ugly Vetty laughed as she ran away. Jack struggled to get up when suddenly he felt his power drain out back into his morpher.

"Using attacks from TV shows? Does she even have a life besides taking beauty?" asked Jack.

"I can't say for sure," groaned Eddie transforming, "But, we better get back downstairs before Danny wakes to see Amii on top of him."

"You saw what?" asked Mika.

"When we all left, I saw that ugly monster put Amii on top of him. Danny will scream!" said Eddie.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

A voice was heard and they all knew it was someone familiar.

"Danny," muttered Mika.

Machine Fortress…

"Yes, I made Amii ugly, I should feel happy," said Ugly Vetty, cleaning her weapons.

"Happy?" asked Paladin, snarling, "Well, how come you didn't grab Mika and Jenna yet?"

"Was I supposed to?" asked Ugly Vetty.

"Mechagigas ordered me to tell you to," said Paladin, "I heard about this plan that you and the girls made. It was pretty good. It could steal confidence away from those girls." 

Ugly Vetty turned to him, "Well, I plan to do more than just the rangers. I plan to make everybody turn ugly!"

"Good," said Paladin.

Amii's Mansion…

Amii grabbed all of the acne cream and began to cream her face like crazy with the other rangers looking at her as she was doing this. She washed a lot of it and some began to clear up, however they came back.

"God damn it," said Amii.

She threw her body on the bed and began to sob, "Why me? I'm so ugly. I hope that's not on my video." 

"Um, you were in the middle of transformation when I put the technical difficulties thing online," said Derik.

"That monster had no right. NO RIGHT TO CRASH MY SHOW! TO CRASH MY LIFE AND TO MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A WHORE THAT JUST HAD SEX WITH SOME SLEAZE FROM WHO KNOWS WHERE AND- WAAAAAHHH!" she screamed.

"Okay, Amii. Now, you're talking out of the side of your head," said Danny softly.

"OUT OF THE SIDE OF MY HEAD?" yelled Amii, "I HAD THE CONFIDENCE WHEN I WAS BEAUTIFUL! NOW, I CAN'T FIGHT THIS MONSTER LIKE THIS! I CAN'T EVEN SHOW MY FACE TO PEOPLE ANYMORE! WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME? WHY ME?"

Danny suddenly had to let her sob in the pillows.

"Speaking of which, we need to find a way to get Amii back to full," said Derik, "This monster has exploding earrings!"

"Exploding earrings?" yelled Danny.

"And blinding mirrors," said Derik.

"Great," said Danny.

Suddenly, their communicators started beeping. Danny answered it in the communication system.

"Yes, Claydol?" asked Danny.

"Rangers, Vetty is in Sootopolis City attacking girls, and making them fat and ugly," said Claydol.

Danny then turned to Amii and he gasped, "SHIT! YOU GAINED WEIGHT!" 

Amii was crying as her huge stomach was bulging into a keg.

"Teleport Amii, maybe you can get the symptoms for it," said Danny.

"What? Amii has the same thing? Maybe I can see the cause of it," said Claydol, "I'm on it!"

Amii was teleported to Meteor Falls while the other rangers teleported to Sootopolis City. The six rangers ran toward Ugly Vetty who just made a young woman in a bikini turn ugly and fat.

"Ha ha, you are under obesity and you are ugly. Perfect combination!" said Vetty.

"Hey!" said Danny.

Vetty laughed, "Well, if it isn't the five that was injured earlier and the producer! Lucky me!"

Danny took out his Overtech Flame Sword, "Let's fight this out." 

He jumped over the steps and began to slice Ugly Vetty. However, no slash line was made and Vetty held him straight by the collar.

"I would be careful!" yelled Derik, "She's bad news."

"Why?" asked Danny, coughing under his breath.

A pink mirror was taken out and shown at Danny, "Pink Mirror!"

Danny was blinded by the pink mirror as he screamed. He fell down and landed on the dirt. Eddie took out his golden axe, "Golden Fissure Strike!"

The strike went toward the stairwell, but the Ugly Vetty jumped up above the cracks as the strike destroyed the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy came screaming, but she had her beauty zapped by her too. Ugly Vetty even took out her earrings.

"Earring Bombs!"

She threw both earrings and the Overtech Rangers flew from the explosion. Suddenly, they saw her grab a rainbow football.

"Now, it's time for the Vetty Hurricane!" said Ugly Vetty, "Go!"

The Vetty Hurricane had spikes come out of the rainbow football as it landed next to Danny. A huge pyramid surrounded the six of them. A huge red bolt shocked all six of them as they blew up. Mika flew and landed in the water, unconscious. Meanwhile, Ugly Vetty saw Jenna. She touched Jenna, causing the beauty of Jenna to be taken away by her. She laughed as she disappeared.

Meteor Falls…

Mika came in drenched and she saw Amii on the table being scanned. Claydol moaned as he turned it off. Amii got up and saw Mika and then him.

"Um, Mika. I saw the battle," said Amii, "She's tough."

"We really could've used your help," said Mika.

Amii shook her head in depression, "Not in this condition."

Mika became very agitated, "What do you mean?"

"I fight with beauty. If there is no beauty left in me, let's just face it, I'm trailer trash," said Amii, depressed.

Mika looked at Amii, "Will you look up for a second?"

Amii looked up and suddenly… SMACK! The other rangers came down saw the aftermath. Danny walked up to Mika, "Why did you do that for? Huh?"

"Mika, why?" asked Amii.

Mika pulled up a chair and looked at her, "I'm very annoyed with you!"

Jenna looked at her, "What do you mean?"

Mika looked at Jenna and then her eyes widened, "You- are you okay?"

Jenna nodded, "Well, besides the fact that I'm kind of fat and terribly ugly. Do you think that's going to get me down?"

Amii looked at her, "You can't fight." 

Mika got up, "AMII!"

SMACK! 

Amii felt the stinging pain of her palm and Mika was going to do it again, but Danny held her palm. Mika released his grasp.

"Listen to me quite well, Amii. And you better have your ears opened!" said Mika.

Amii looked up.

"You have inner beauty. You don't need the outer beauty. If you're dressing to promote your outer beauty, you know what that means to me?" asked Mika.

"What?" asked Amii.

"You're disrespecting yourself. Not also you, but as a woman," said Mika.

Jenna also had to agree, "Amii, you can't just sit here and mope. Do you want to kill this monster?"

"Yes, I do," said Amii.

"Then, don't just sit here. Besides, you will have a helmet on you and the suits are made to make sure you're thin," said Jenna.

"Yes, I even modified them to make sure," said Claydol, "So, don't make a mountain out of a molehill."

"What are you guys meaning to say? Is that innocence is pure beauty?" asked Amii.

"Not also innocence, but courage too," said Jenna.

"I asked for a yes or a no answer," said Amii, "Oh, ugly one." 

"Hey, takes one to know one," said Jenna.

"Hey, hey, hey," said Danny, "The answer's yes."

"What do you mean yes?" asked Amii, "Ooh, I'm horrible."

Amii began to tear up and cry. Jack rolled his eyes as he sat down next to the tubes, "I can't take this anymore. Amii, please stop." 

Amii stopped and Jack got up, "Listen to us. Inner beauty is a great thing to you girls. It shows who you are inside and it shows the greater power you have. You thought outer beauty was going to help you this whole time, well then you've lost respect with yourself because you disrespect your body."

"I never abuse it," said Amii.

"You don't abuse your body physically, but you do it mentally by buying a lot of fancy clothing," said Jack, "No wonder Danny's bill is 800 dollars a month."

"Also, the expensive makeup, and how much you put that stuff on," said Mika, "You cause people to go away."

"Then how come you didn't?" asked Amii.

Eddie smiled, "Because, we're your friends and we are kind of use to how much perfume and makeup you put on."

"Oh, well if I did anything," said Amii.

"You lost confidence Amii," said Danny, interjecting.

"Confidence?" asked Amii.

"Confidence is what you had in your inner spirit. You lost that when you had your beautiful face be absorbed," said Mika, "But, the bottom line is, now is the time to bring your body back to being beautiful."

"Right!" said Amii, happily, "How do we do it?"

"Well," said Claydol, "I have venus pills for you and Jenna to take."

"Venus Pills?" asked Mika.

"Pills made from an ancient remedy. These should help you temporarily until you get your beauty back," said Claydol.

Amii and Jenna both took the pills and suddenly they began to glow pink and yellow. They lost weight and they had no more acne.

"I'm back," said Amii with excitement. She jumped in the air.

Suddenly, the alarm rang. Ugly Vetty was in the desert ready to take more beauties.

"I'm going down there," said Amii, "Excuse me." 

She teleported in yellow light and she materialized in front of the monster, who was zapping another woman.

"Hey, acne head," said Amii.

Ugly Vetty turned and gasped, "Shouldn't you be zapped?"

"I found a way to look beautiful," said Amii, taking a pose.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Ugly Vetty.

"Simple. I'm Amii Chii who believes that Innocence and Courage together equal pure beauty," she said, "Going Into Overdrive!"

She transformed into the Yellow Ranger.

"Oh, so you were the yellow ranger I zapped. I wonder what happened to pink?" asked Vetty.

Jenna also appeared as well, back to her normal self, "Same thing here."

Suddenly, the other five rangers appeared as Ugly Vetty screamed, "There are seven of you? Wha-hah!"

"And guess what?" asked Danny, "The seven of us will take you down." 

Amii took off her helmet, "Listen sweetheart, you are not a woman. You are a wanna-be woman monster. A woman is a human being. Someone to respect, damn it! And you degrade girls to the grave. This picture has something wrong here, and the cause is YOU! Time to go!"

"If the Creator wants me to destroy the beauty of all girls, I'm willing enough to do so," said Ugly Vetty, striking a pose, "And you're not going to stop me!"

Amii put on her helmet, "We'll see about that. Rangers, time to morph." 

Danny and the other six rangers nodded, "Okay." 

"Going into Overdrive!"

The six rangers transformed and the rangers took a pose. Ugly Vetty laughed as she took out a gear, "Junkheads, help me!"

Amii looked at the rangers, "Let's do this!"

The seven of them flipped to a huge cliff, where their roll call began.

"Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Overtech Ranger 4, Green!" 

"Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!" 

"Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!" 

"Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!" 

"Silver Queen Overtech Ranger!" 

"Gold King Overtech Ranger!"

"Rangers, assemble!" said Amii.

"Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!" yelled the rangers.

A major explosion occurred as the rangers posed. The seven rangers jumped from where they were into the depths of the desert. Jenna and Mika took out their weapons and fought the Junkheads head on. Jenna kicked one of them in the chest. Mika flipped across and kicked another one in the face.

Meanwhile, Derik did flips down the center. He took out his Fin Blades and began slaughtering other machines. He flipped over and sliced another monster. He flipped backwards and landed on the ground.

"Hydro Cyclone!"

He turned into a huge water tornado, blasting the Junkheads out of existence.

Jack and Danny were slicing them with their weapons. Danny put his sword down and he jumped up in the air.

"Overtech Blaze Kick!"

He kicked the Junkheads as a huge flame attack caused them to go on fire. Jack put down the Razor Cutters and his fists began to glow.

"Magical Leaf Punch!" 

He punched them with his magical leaves causing the Junkheads systems to go haywire, making them self destruct.

Mika and Jenna still were fighting their group of Junkheads. Jenna took out her Psy-Slap shield and Mika took out her Ice Staff.

"Overtech Ice Claw!" yelled Mika.

A teal slash attack caused Junkheads to scream as they fell down. Suddenly, Jenna began to use her Psy-Slap shield and threw the weapon like a Frisbee, beheading all the Junkheads and causing a major explosion.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Amii were fighting Ugly Vetty. Ugly Vetty slapped Amii in the face with her palm and kicked Eddie in the family jewels.

"Eddie, are you okay?" asked Amii.

"Ow… I'll be fine!" said Eddie.

Amii took out her Electron Chains and she struggled with the monster. She pinned her down and Vetty tried to kick and punch, but Amii began to glow yellow as she electrocuted the monster. She wrapped her around with her chains and she held the chains. Eddie grabbed his axe.

"Let's see what happens when two attacks hit at once!" said Amii, "Thunder Strike!" 

The chains began to shock Ugly Vetty and Eddie used his King Axe.

"Golden Fissure Strike!" 

Both attacks struck Vetty as she began to scream.

"Of course, all of her attacks can't be used because of the fact that Amii and Eddie are attacking her at the exact same time!" said Derik.

"Keep her distracted," said Danny, "Give me one minute." 

Derik, Jack, Jenna, and Mika took out their weapons and began using their special attacks.

"You can't do this to me!" she screamed, "I'm stronger than any one of you!"

Danny looked at her, "Phoenix Battlizer!"

He transformed into his Battlizer form and the other six released their attacks. Vetty fell down for a couple of minutes, "All six of you will die! Where's Red?"

The rangers noticed Danny, but began to talk about where he is in front of the monster. Suddenly, Danny began to glow red.

"Sky Attack!" muttered Danny.

He launched his Phoenix attack and his crimson power damaged Ugly Vetty very badly. So much that a pink gas came out of her and it infiltrated Jenna and Amii and all other parts of Hoenn.

"My beauty!" she screamed.

Suddenly, she went back to gaining weight and her acne self.

"Ew, that's what you were when you stole everybody's hot figure?" asked Danny, "You ruin girls so badly."

"Well," said Ugly Vetty, "I'm not going down! HEPHAESTUS!"

The machine assistant teleported, "What is it?" 

"Don't what is it me! I'm part of the Royal Nine! Now make me grow so I can squash yellow for the sake of the Machine Fortress!"

"You?" asked Amii sarcastically, "Royal Nine? Does the Sovereign Seven ring a bell?"

"Quiet you," said Ugly Vetty.

Hephaestus groaned, "Okay. Poppi!"

Poppi got out of his shoulder and stretched out to the monster, throwing in enlargement particles. The green beam from the Machine Fortress once again made her grow.

"Ha ha!" yelled Vetty, "What are you going to do now?"

"Simple, Overtech Zords, launch!" said Amii.

The five zords appeared. The five rangers got into their zords while Mika and Eddie summoned their zords from stone.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord!" said Amii.

The zords combined into the Overtech Megazord.

"Queen Titan Megazord!" said Mika.

The Kyogre zord transformed into its own Megazord, while the Groudon stayed in its position and Queen Vetty laughed at the whole entire situation.

"Oh, how funny! Pink Mirror!" she screamed.

The pink mirror blinded the rangers as the Megazord fell backwards and landed on the dirt.

"Damn her," said Amii, "I can see a little bit."

Amii reached over for Danny's seat, "Danny, get up!"

Danny got out and went to his seat. Amii got on to her seat as she got to the Battle Helmet place.

"Battle Helmet 2!" said Amii.

Vetty looked as the helmet materialized. Amii launched electric plugs from her as a huge electric bolt electrocuted the machine monster. Ugly Vetty wasn't going to give up.

"Nuclear Earring Bombs!" she screamed.

"Nuclear?" asked Amii.

She threw an earring at the rangers. Half of the desert exploded as a huge mushroom cloud appeared in the sky, with the shockwaves emerging. The zords all began to fall on the floor.

"Ha ha," said Vetty, "You can't win."

"Can't win?" asked Danny, "Magmar Battle Zord!"

The Magmar Battle Zord came out as it landed on the ground. Danny got into his zord.

"Okay, ugly. Let's go, Magma Rocket Punch!" yelled Danny.

Flame rockets came out of his fists as Ugly Vetty felt the flames burn.

"Golden Rockets," said Eddie.

Golden Ground Rockets came out of Groudon's feet as the monster was damaged badly.

"You can't stop me," said Ugly Vetty, "Pink Card!"

Pink Hearts came toward them. Mika looked at her, "Queen Titan Sword!"

She sliced the cards coming at them like a swarm of mosquitoes. Ugly Vetty looked at her, "My cards." 

"And it's time for you to go to the scrap heap," said Amii.

"Assemble, Overtech Ultrazord!" said the rangers.

The Ultrazord was formed and was ready to battle.

"Ready, aim, fire!" said the rangers.

A golden beam destroyed the Queen of Ugliness as she exploded into flames.

Machine Fortress…

"Wa-hah!" screamed Sprocket, "I wanted Amii to be ugly and thanks to her Momoranger crap the rangers kicked her ass to the scrap heap." 

"Who's Momoranger?" asked Paladin.

"Don't ask," said Sprocket.

"Now we're down to six," said Vahsti, "Great job you guys!"

"Uh, I wouldn't say that pot calling the kettle black," said Bolt, "You too!"

Manacle nodded, "Well, so with six elite monsters, and three being so weak, what would happen? You said each one is stronger!"

"Well, for Operation: Final Solution Phase 1 to start, I need the strongest monster alive," said Paladin, "Besides, the next monster… is a little bit stronger than Vetty. Vetty was strong with her Momoranger tactics and stealing beauty from girls, but this monster… oh-ho! It will be something to praise on!"

"Uh?" asked Manacle.

"You lost me," said Sprocket, with a confused look.

"I just need someone to test it on," said Paladin, "Probably, a ranger!"

"Or a family member of a ranger," said Sprocket.

Paladin smiled, "Perfect. We can draw them out! Sprocket, you're a genius! Those rangers won't know what hit them!"

Seashore House…

The teenagers came back after relief to see Amii back with Eddie and Danny, now that the whole entire stage is cleaned up.

"Okay, I'm sorry we didn't get to finish our show. Eddie will be back on tomorrow to sing us a song," said Amii.

Jack smiled with the other guys as they all cheered.

"Okay," said Eddie, "Thanks for letting me be on the show."

"Anytime," said Amii, "And remember girls, there is one thing that you need to know."

('Girls Just Want to Have Fun')

Amii gets up and begins to dance, "Oh, Amii gets the job done! Oh, Amii just wants to have fun! Bye-bye!"

The credits came from the screen and the rangers cheered. Sean came inside and was amazed to see the whole thing back.

"What happened?" asked Sean with a smile.

"There's a monster that zapped Amii and Jenna," said Jack.

Sean got up, "AND YOU DIDN'T CALL ME?"

"You were addicted to the computer and the show!" said Jenna.

"WHO CARES? I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU PEOPLE!" yelled Sean, "Blasphemy!"

Sabrina overheard and went toward Jenna's ear, "I guess I should've asked for help. He left before the screen went off to look for you."

"Wow," said Jack, "Maybe we should've called." 

"Gee, you think?" asked Jenna sarcastically.

**End of Chapter**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Mold Spores in people's brains causes some to perish. When Jack and the rangers fight a monster, a monster exposes Matt to mold. And there's only one thing Claydol can do to save Jack's cousin. Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 44: Brain Surgery**

A/N: 6,000 words! 23 pages! Overall, I had an original script, but I forgot to save and had dinner. While having dinner, the Automatic Updates thing came on and within 5 minutes, I lost everything up to the end of Page 12. I thought this chapter was hilarious. I got inspiration from a friend of mine, who has a younger sister who's into Ashley Tisdale and watches the Suite Life, that's where the 'Yay Me: Starring London Tipton" came from. Seeing that, I thought, 'Yup, Amii.' And with Wendy Williams's opening theme song, that made me think, 'Amii.' And same thing with the Kappa Kappa Kappa parody from MADtv for the ending song.


	44. Brain Surgery

A/N: Here's Chapter 44. Enjoy!

"What were you thinking?" asked Sprocket, pointing to a green humanoid Parasect monster which had mold come out of his shell, "Who of the Royal Nine is that?"

"I'm… Mold," said the monster.

Sprocket looked at him, "That's your name, huh? Wow, weird."

"The best part is," said Paladin, "He can spread mold, which can cause brain tumors within people. He can literally destroy anybody once he has enough energy to do so."

"Yes," Mold hissed, "And this time I won't fail you."

"You better not," said Paladin, sitting in his chair.

BOOM! 

The alarm sounded and the shields went up, "What's going on?"

"Um, Paladin," said Manacle, "A huge shuttle from UAFOH has come, this time upgraded."

"Well, fire back," said Paladin.

A green laser beam came out of the ship, this time a barrier blocked the shuttle.

"What? It has shields?" asked Paladin.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of shields dropping, "Oh, shoot," said Paladin.

Suddenly, a blast of laser beams caused major explosions in the deck below them.

"Okay," said Paladin, "Mold, infect the planet. Sprocket, hail them!"

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 44: Brain Surgery**

Storyline Based On: Jack

**6**

Seashore House…

The rangers were eating as they saw the attack in space. Danny and Amii glared at the screen as they saw the flames erupt.

"That's pretty neat," said Amii, "For once with Sean's upgrade they actually blew up a part of that ship."

"And it's about time too," said Danny, drinking his root beer float.

"Yeah," said Jack. He began to smile, "It's about time those machines got what they deserved."

Jenna was sitting eating a fry as she saw the time. She turned to Jack, "Yo, Jack. Don't you need to go with Matt?"

"For what?" asked Jack, "School shopping? Nah, he could do it himself." 

"He doesn't have a job yet. He's only 15," said Amii.

"That's the same age I was when I became a P-," said Jack, but Amii covered his mouth. She released it and Jack gasped for air, "You know what I mean."

"So, you have the money," said Eddie, "And you said yes on the phone yesterday."

"During when?" asked Jack.

"During the time Amii and I had that terrible acne," said Jenna, "And it wasn't accidental either."

"Let's not talk about it," said Amii with a tone. She got up, "As much as I would love to sit here and watch more on the news, Yay Me premieres in about an hour. I need to get ready. Come on Danny." 

"But, this is good," said Danny.

Amii pulled Danny out of his chair and she dragged him to the door, "Take care," he said.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Like I care about what Matt does. He's practically a teenager already. He can get money from his parents."

"Jack, go," said Mika.

"Or what?" asked Jack, being sarcastic.

Suddenly, Mika got up grabbed Jack by the ear and Jack yelped a little bit, "FINE, I'LL GO!"

Jack grabbed Mika's hand from his ear and he walked to the door and closed it. He was walking across the street to his car and he saw a green odor, "That smells. Better go."

He got into the car and drove off. Suddenly, the green odor began to make people faint. Mold got out and saw that the person driving away wasn't affected.

"Damn, got to follow him," said Mold.

Machine Fortress…

A captain was on the screen, "Machine Fortress. Your machine monsters have done terrible damage to our planet. We want you to surrender or be destroyed. We upgraded some materials thanks to a source."

"Well, a green laser beam won't kill you," said a voice.

"You didn't say that?" asked the captain.

"No," said Paladin.

"Well, this will!" the voice said.

Paladin laughed, "Thank you, Creator."

"Creator? What the hell?" asked the captain.

Suddenly, the Machine Fortress began to glow in blue light. A huge white beam was forming from the port bow. The captain began to retreat down to Earth, but the laser beam struck the ship, going through the shields and caused a major explosion.

"That'll show him. Who gave him the technology?" asked Mechagigas.

"Probably, Sean, I'll give a warning shot and a hail," said Manacle.

"Where?" asked Paladin.

"Their hideout," said Manacle, "I went there last time to destroy the Overtech Megazord Installation. However, he repaired it. So, I'm going to destroy Meteor Falls. Well, injure part of the mountain."

"Knock yourself out," said Paladin.

A green laser beam struck part of the base. Sean fell on the dirt inside as he put up the shields. The alarm systems were activated and he pressed a button. He gasped to see who it was.

"Manacle, what is the meaning of this?" asked Sean firmly.

"Simple, a warning shot. You gave the UAFOH shield energy like the power over at your place," said Manacle.

"You lie, I just gave them the formula. I never upgraded it," said Sean.

"You know, Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, you really know how to be a extremely bad liar."

"Bad liar?" asked Sean, "You're the one that lies." 

Manacle pressed the laser button at the base. Claydol came down the stairs as he stood seeing it shake, levitating to Sean.

"Is Manacle firing at us?" asked Claydol.

"Yeah," said Sean, "You know what? Why don't you just come out and fight?"

"Sean!" yelled Claydol.

"I'll do that," said Manacle, "Meet me outside, now."

Sean nodded as he pressed a button. Suddenly, a pink flash came down from behind to see Jenna, "What is with the red lights? Were you attacked?"

"Yeah," said Sean, walking outside.

"Where are you going?" asked Jenna.

"To face Manacle," said Sean.

Jenna walked up, "Oh no. Sean, stay out of this please."

Sean looked at her like she got ten heads, "Excuse me?"

"He and I are rivals. I plan to kill him myself. Don't do it for me. If he wants to fight you so bad, then he has to kill me first," said Jenna.

"Now, you're thinking of suicide," said Sean.

"Well…," said Jenna, "I'm going down there."

Sean rolled his eyes, "If you want to."

Matt's House…

Jack rang the doorbell outside his front door. The red door opened to reveal Matt, still wearing a black t-shirt, with blue jeans. His eyes were shimmering from the sunlight as he walked toward Jack, "So, are we ready?"

"Yeah," said Jack.

Suddenly, Mold appeared from the tree. Jack stood behind him, "Who are you?"

"Mold, that's my name. I plan to destroy you!" said Mold.

"Matt, get in the house," said Jack.

"But, I want to help you-," said Matt.

"Now," said Jack sternly, "Who knows of what he's capable of."

Matt groaned as he walked into the house. Mold began to release some green spore. Jack ducked his head with his arm and hid behind a tree. Jack got up after it was over and he kicked Mold in the face.

"I think it's time to destroy you," said Jack.

He revealed his Overtech Dual Braces, "Going into Overdrive!"

He transformed and took out his Overtech Sword. Mold grabbed his claw and slashed Jack in the chest.

"You pack a powerful punch," said Jack, "Not as much as mine!"

He dropped the sword and his fists began to glow green, "Magical Leaf Punch!"

Rainbow flower punches smacked Mold across the face. Mold landed on the ground. However, his mold like hands got onto Jack's gloves and it began to eat his gloves, "Oh man."

"Ha ha," said Mold.

"Overdrive: Mode Green!" said Jack.

He upgraded to his power, that way the mold could be destroyed. He took out his Overtech Sword again and sliced Mold in the chest. But, his claw was quicker than his sword and it was a quick five slashes. Mold then took out a couple of vines.

"Vine Whip Crash!" he yelled.

A green glow of whip caused Jack to yell as he felt the immense pain. He demorphed, causing himself grief pain as he was knocked out. Matt got out as he went to tend Jack, "Jack, are you okay?" he asked.

Suddenly, Mold released his green gas on Matt. He covered Jack's nose as Matt took some of it in. He felt weird as he landed on the dirt, knocked unconscious.

A couple of minutes later, Jack woke up and he saw Matt on the ground.

"Matt? Matt!" said Jack, shaking him out. Matt woke up, "Whoa, Jack. Something hurts my head."

"You tripped on me maybe?" asked Jack.

"Well, I kind of saw the battle. I came to help you and Mold was spraying you. So, I kind of took the hit," said Matt, "But, I don't feel so hot."

"I need to get you to Meteor Falls," said Jack.

Meteor Falls…

No sooner Jenna and Sean begin to leave. They turn to see Jack with Matt on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenna.

"Matt took a blow. He… saved me from Mold," said Jack.

"Another monster?" asked Jenna, "I'll catch you later, Sean. You need to help Jack. I don't like where this is going."

Jenna ran out the side entrance and Jack brought Matt upstairs. Sean did a diagnostic scan.

"There's a tumor in Matt's brain!" said Sean.

"What? Brain Cancer?" asked Jack.

"Yeah," said Sean, "However, it's green. Meaning the mold will spread through his entire body. If I don't perform surgery on him now with Claydol's help to destroy the tumor and clean out whatever is left to make sure it stops spreading, he will die. In fact, there has been a couple of people that passed out due to a green odor. Most of them moved on to a better place."

"Oh shit," said Jack, "Well, do you what you can Sean. I'm counting on you."

Amii's Mansion…

"That's a wrap," said Danny, turning off the webcam.

"Great," said Amii.

Suddenly, their communicators activated. Danny looked up the stairs, "Yes, Claydol?"

"Get over here. It's urgent," said Claydol.

"We're on it," said Danny.

Meteor Falls…

The two of the rangers teleported down and they ran up the stairs to see Matt in a white blanket, sweating to see a huge green thing on his brain in the panel.

"Ew, what is that?" asked Amii.

"It's some sort of a brain tumor that Jack almost caught. One of the Royal Nine infected Slateport City and has brought mold to the citizens. Unless Mold is destroyed, Mold will keep spreading in their bodies and nobody will be able to survive," said Claydol.

"Where's Derik, Mika, and Eddie?" asked Amii, "And Jenna?"

Sean stood silent about that as he did more tests. Amii poked him, "What?" asked Sean.

"Where's Jenna?" asked Amii.

Sean sighed, "She's fighting Manacle, right now. I gave the formula to UAFOH, they attacked the ship and then they attacked here. Manacle came to fight me, but Jenna's taking my place."

"Well, I'm going to help her," said Amii, "She can't do this alone and I won't let her." 

"I'm going too," said Danny.

"But, what about Matt?" asked Jack.

"Claydol, try to do surgery," said Danny, "Maybe we can yank whatever he has out of there."

"Surgery? Like cut open the brain?" asked Jack with excitement in his voice.

"No! Claydol can go in, since he's a psychic and remove it from the inside. He can then destroy the tumor inside. He has to put a barrier around it that way the crap doesn't go all over the body," said Derik, walking in with Sabrina, Eddie, and Mika.

"Whoa, who's he?" asked Eddie.

"My cousin Matt," said Jack, "He got infected."

"Uh, guys! Let's go!" said Amii, trying not to interrupt, but she was going to do so eventually, "Jenna's in danger." 

Danny nodded, "Rangers, Let's Pokebattle!"

"GOING INTO OVERDRIVE!"

Jenna fell down and landed on the ground as she saw Manacle come toward her. Jenna punched Manacle in the face and sliced him with the Overtech Sword, but Manacle kicked Jenna in the face. She screamed as she fell down to the dirt. Manacle laughed once again as he took out his black sword, which began to glow blue as he raised it to the sky. Danny and the others came toward Jenna.

"Are you okay?" asked Danny.

"Yeah, but guys you could've stayed out of it," said Jenna.

"But, you know," said Amii, "We weren't going to let you suffer with this guy alone."

Manacle then put his head straight out to see the other rangers, "You know what, pink? You can't seem to be alone. No wonder you seven win all the time. If you were alone, you would all die! I'm out of here, and good riddance!"

Suddenly, the blue line of electricity came down from his sword. The seven rangers flew up in the air as a huge explosion occurred from behind. They landed on the dirt in extreme pain.

"Manacle and you are very much rivals, are you?" asked Eddie.

"About time you figured it out," said Jenna.

"Anyway, let's get back to Meteor Falls and-," said Jack, but suddenly he turned to see Mold.

"You!" yelled Jack.

"Is that Mold?" asked Danny.

"Who's Mold?" asked Jenna, "Because he looks like it."

"Mold's one of the Royal Nine. He infected people with mold tumors. Claydol's performing surgery on Matt's cousin so that he could you know try to destroy it, and he put a temporary barrier in his body that way the infection doesn't go anywhere else," said Jack, "But, we have to destroy the source to destroy the mold tumors in people's bodies."

"Or what?" asked Jenna.

"He may have enough energy to kill people from the inside out," said Derik.

"Fine, let's kill this monster!" said Jenna.

"With my Mold Spore attack, you won't win!" yelled Mold.

He released mold spores and the rangers stood there, not falling down at all.

"Goddamn it, your suits protect the spores!" he yelled, "Junkheads!"

The metallic grunts and some of the MJs came out from the ship and began to attack the rangers. The rangers nodded as they began to fight. Danny kicked one of them in the face and he punched another one in front of him. He then back kicked another grunt in the face as they landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Derik and Amii were fighting the Junkheads using their Overtech Swords to do a quick sweep of destruction. An easy victory for them was in sight. Suddenly, the Junkheads self destructed. Eddie punched one of them and swung them over his head. The metallic brains self destructed. Jenna and Mika looked at each other as they flipped over and landed on the ground. They launched their Overtech Swords, stabbing them and causing the Junkheads to be destroyed.

Meanwhile, Jack was slicing and dicing Mold. Mold laughed as he launched a huge green goo-like attack at him. He ducked as it exploded next to him. Mold quickly began to attack, but Jack took out his Razor Cutters.

"Razor Leaf Slash!"

He slashed him in the face. Danny, Mika, Jenna, Amii, Derik, and Eddie ran toward Jack.

"Let's go!" said Jack.

"Ultra… Overtech… Dynamite!"

The rangers jumped up in the sky and rolled in their multi-colored balls. They combined to make a huge red solar like object, heading down toward Mold. Mold screamed as the dynamite attack caused him to explode as a mushroom cloud occurred. The rangers posed as they saw a huge deep crater with Mold dead as scrap metal.

"All right!" said the rangers.

The flames were still burning and the rangers looked at each other.

"Where's Hephaestus?" asked Jack.

"I don't know, but I guess we're leaving," said Amii.

Meteor Falls…

Matt woke up feeling a little bit better. He turned around and screamed to see a moldy tumor on the table.

"So, Matt. How do you feel?" asked Jack.

"Better, but that was in my brain?" asked Matt.

"Yeah, it could've killed you though," said Jack, sitting down on the bed.

"Usually, that would go away," said Matt, "If a monster was destroyed." 

Jack looked at him and then turned to see the mold spread. His eyes looked at it in disbelief as it began to spread into a being.

"I hate it when you're right," said Matt.

Jack ran down the stairs with Matt and the rangers looked at them.

"There's a mold creature that just came out of the mold tumor!" said Jack.

"What?" asked Amii.

Suddenly, she screamed seeing the moldy like monster leave as he ran outside. The rangers looked as they followed him. Suddenly, they stopped outside the Rustboro City border after a couple of minutes of running. Groups of mold began to combine as it began to grow green and huge.

"The oxygen causes mold to spread and since it's been very warm recently, it's a possibility," said Derik, "That the monster became a huge." 

"Let's kill this mold monster!" said Amii.

"Overdrive Zords!" said the rangers.

The five Overdrive Zords combined into the Overdrive Megazord. The five rangers went into the cockpit, ready to fight. Mika and Eddie summoned their zords and the fight began.

The mold monster slashed the Overdrive Megazord with its tentacles. Groudon launched rockets as a huge hole occurred. The holes were healed up.

"Oh my god," said Amii.

"What?" asked Jack, turning around.

"I broke my nail. We should've morphed. Um…," said Amii.

"Idiot," said Jenna, "We were talking about the battle here!"

"Oh," said Amii, oblivious, "Well, do you notice how when we shoot holes by whatever attack we use that it heals completely?" 

"Let's see if all seven attacks work. Blast Burn! Hydro Cannon! Frenzy Plant! Psychic! Thunder!" yelled Jack.

"Blizzard," yelled Mika.

"Earthquake," said Eddie.

All seven attacks damaged the monster, but once again it was healed dramatically.

"No way," said Jenna.

"It's also the climate," said Derik.

"Climate- that's IT!" yelled Danny, "Rolling Golem!"

The Golem zord came out and attached to the Overdrive Megazord's right hand. Eddie looked at him from his zord, "What's your point?" 

"If he likes warm climate, we can knock him out into the sky. It gets so cold that the time he flies, he will die!" said Danny.

The Rolling Golem began to charge.

"Rolling Golem! Bowling Strike!" said the rangers.

The Golem rolled straight to the mold. The mold flew into the sky as it began to go into the Stratosphere. A huge flame star occurred as the rangers posed.

"Way to go," said Jack.

"Nice idea," said Mika.

"Great job, guys," said Eddie.

The Megazord and two zords posed as the night was about to begin.

Later that night…

The rangers were heading in Jack's car to Matt's house as they entered the Fortree City line.

"So," said Jack, "Excuse me." 

He walked up the stairs (actually climbed them) and opened the door to reveal Matt with his keys in his hand.

"Are you ready?" asked Jack.

"Where are we going?" asked Matt.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Never have a cousin who is oblivious to everything they said yes to."

"HEY!" yelled Matt.

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Derik and Sakura get close to each other, expressing they are ready. But, when Sakura gets impregnated by a Royal Nine, it's up to Derik to destroy the source before the love of his life gets destroyed.**_

**Chapter 45: Derik, Father of Child? **

A/N: Hi, as you can see, this is the final chapter for the summer. I'm working on Chapters 45-50 in October. I will try to get all 6 chapters done before October. And starting in November will be Turbo, if things go smoothly in school. School starts in a couple days for me. Also, the crossover movie will be updated during Turbo, but it took place between Chapters 45 and 46 of this series. Speaking of which, Starfighter and Wrath both won female characters. So, yeah we are literally, (Not kidding) at the tail end of Season 4. Usually, the last chapter is next chapter, but there's five more after 45, obviously. And they will link with each other from one to the next. Anyway, it's time to go. See ya! Another promo of Turbo premiers next chapter. Bye!


	45. Derik, Father of Child

A/N: Here's Chapter 45 and the promos once again!

**Yankee Blaze:** Coming soon on

(Sounds of engines)

**Yankee Blaze: **A new season…

(Headlights)

**Yankee Blaze: **will blow your mind!

**Danny: **Shift into Turbo!

(Cue Turbo theme song. The rangers transform into their suits)

**Yankee Blaze: **A lone alien comes to Earth to aide Claydol. Claydol, and this new alien makes a deal and as a result the term of power they use is not just any morphing grid or crystal. But, a more magical term: "Car Magic!"

(The Turbo zords transform into cars)

**Yankee Blaze: **A mix of Power Rangers Turbo, Gekisou Sentai Carranger, Pokemon, and Transformers all in one! This is a series you don't want to miss. Poke Rangers Turbo, Accelerate!

**COMING: OCTOBER/NOVEMBER 2008**

**Yankee Blaze: **Also coming soon… Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: Rangers of Two Worlds. Join the Overtech Rangers as they get help from the Rara Von Rangers: a new Darkness monster joins the Machine Fortress to help the machines defeat the rangers. Well, the Rara Von Rangers began to track them down. Stolen Megazords! Classic battles! Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: Rangers of Two Worlds. Appears after Chapter 45. Going into Overdrive!

Amii's Mansion…

Now that Derik has changed his room, Sakura was the first one to look at it. Instead of a bed there was a huge hammock that was tied with sheets. Sakura laughed seeing this as she got on the hammock, which was sturdy.

"Why did you give up the bed?" she asked smiling.

Derik laughed, "Trust me, I wish I could tell."

"Come on Derik, you can trust me," said Sakura, smiling.

"Well, the news will devastate you," said Derik.

"Because I haven't talked to you in two months. It's been almost a year since those radical machines started attacking and I want to know what's going on!" said Sakura.

Derik breathed a huge sigh, "I had gotten a distress call… from the future."

"What now?" asked Sakura.

"Something's going on down there. I don't know why, but should I go?" he asked.

Sakura looked at him with a weird look, "Don't you have machines to fight in this area? Besides, if Baronaw does something, well, you know."

"Well, Baronaw died," said Derik, "Remember?"

"Oh yeah, he died by Paladin if I remembered correctly from ranger history. Wait a minute, Iron Paladin is king?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, he even asked for greater power to help him defeat us. And he has failed a couple of times, but his call for help nearly killed us in the process," said Derik.

"I'm sure you can defeat him," said Sakura with a smile.

Derik nodded, "Well, I don't want to talk about rampaging machines, Kaginz or anything of the past. I just want to talk about you and me."

"Me? You want to talk about me? For once," said Sakura.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Derik.

"It has always been… you!" said Sakura.

"Me? We talk a lot," said Derik.

"Yeah, and it's been if not Mariah and Dawson… the Machine Fortress," said Sakura with a smile.

"Well, I am tired talking about them," said Derik, yawning.

Sakura nodded, "I have to agree with you on that." 

She got up from the hammock, "Well, I better head home to Orre… so I guess I will see you tomorrow at the Pizza Shack here?"

"Yeah," said Derik, getting off of the hammock.

The couple both brushed their lips as they began to kiss passionately. Danny opened the door and then closed it. Derik got up to realize he was on the floor, on top of Sakura.

"Sorry, come on in," said Derik.

Danny opened the door, "Sorry. Mrs. Chii said that we have to kick out Sakura. Sorry."

"Okay," said Derik, "Um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she said, "Bye." 

She headed down the stairs and walked out of the front door. Derik watched as she left for the ferry, which would take her to Orre. Derik took a huge breath and went to go on his hammock, when he already saw Danny on it.

"So, sport. What were you and Sakura talking about?" asked Danny.

"We're getting closer in our relationship," said Derik, turning to him.

"Derik, try not to get too close," said Danny.

Derik looked at him, "What the hell do you mean?"

"Simple, Derik. Its okay to get too close, but too much closeness could bring you home. And I don't mean a house either."

"Like home base?" asked Derik.

"Yeah," said Danny, "And from what I saw today, you guys are on second base, almost at third! And third is literally a wait!"

"Then how come you and Amii almost reached third?" asked Derik.

"Well, me and Amii are in no rush to do anything explicit," said Danny, "We think a lot of these things through."

"You guys actually think?" asked Derik sarcastically.

Danny nodded, "Yeah. I got a warning from her father. If I knock her up, I have to leave the mansion. So, that was the deal between him and I and that's how it was ever since."

Derik smiled and nodded, "Well, Sakura and I will make sure that won't happen." 

"It better not," said Danny, "I'm acting as your father and friend. I would slow things down. But, the last thing I need to hear from Anthony is that you impregnated her. Do you promise not to do that?" 

"I promise," said Derik, "Why?"

Danny's eyes widened, "You have been in there for about two hours!"

"Look, we made out, fell asleep for five hours and talked. We didn't get any sexual intentions," said Derik.

"Good," said Danny, yawning, "I'm going to bed now. See you later."

"Good night," said Derik.

Danny closed the door and Derik landed on the bed. He looked up at the sky. What was he thinking about? He changed into his pajamas, which was a blue tank top and black boxers. He turned off the lights. Could he be right? Was he doing this too fast? I mean they met almost two years now. It made him think…

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 45: Derik, Father of Child**

Storyline Based on: Derik

**5**

Machine Fortress…

"Perfect," said Paladin.

He walked down the steps and he pushed his hands into the helm panel, "So, Danny told Derik that he and Sakura were getting into sexual innuendo, eh?"

"Well, since we haven't done anything mean to Derik," said Vahsti, heading down the steps, "Why don't we make a monster to impregnate Sakura?"

"So, he can be the one to blame?" asked Sprocket, laughing hysterically, "Wow, that could work."

"Danny and Amii will never trust him again," said Manacle, "I guess we go for it. The Royal Nine has a monster that can impregnate bombs. After nine hours, the bomb will blow up from the girl's body."

"And this monster is how powerful?" asked Paladin.

"Extremely powerful," said Manacle.

Suddenly, the sound of Mechagigas roared throughout the bridge. A blue beam came from the screen to reveal a Chansey machine monster and instead of eggs, it carried bombs. It even had a palm tree on top of its head.

"I am Chanstina Bombley: I impregnate women bombs and they die in nine hours," she said, "Who will I kill?"

"Sakura Madigan," said Paladin, walking down the steps, "The Emerald Grovyle Ranger from Orre."

"Ooh, this is perfect," said Chanstina, "Now, let me find her."

The Under, in Orre…

Anthony Madigan, the Twilight Ranger was sitting down, reading the paper. His eyes scanned the paper as he saw what he couldn't believe was true.

"Another monster defeated by the rangers, this time by mold? Wow, Hoenn's been in deep dirt since the Overtech Quest," said Anthony.

"_Well, Rayquaza and Claydol both have told me that Hoenn has been attacked by these weird machine monsters. The Royal Nine from what I heard," _said Ho-Oh, the mentor of the Orre Rangers.

"Sakura was right! These monsters are not to be dealt with easily," said Anthony, "I wonder how long the rangers can hold on?" 

"Hold on? By what means?"

Anthony turned around to see Donald walking down the steps.

"Well, Don. The rangers in Hoenn have been fighting these machines for over a year now," said Anthony.

"Machines?" asked Donald.

"Yeah," said Anthony.

Suddenly, Pikachu (or Adam if you remember) came running up to him.

"_Anthony, something's wrong with Sakura!"_

Anthony threw the paper on the table and Donald and he ran into Sakura's room. She had something bulging a little bit.

"_It just started growing a second ago!" _said Adam.

"But, what could that mean?" asked Donald.

Anthony looked at Sakura and pressed her stomach. Something was kicking.

"Derik," muttered Anthony. He then turned to Sakura, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Sakura.

"I think it's time we pay your boyfriend a visit," said Anthony, "Let me call Kennan and Geon."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"They would like to know," said Anthony, "And where's my Primeape and the others? I only saw Butterfree today!"

Suddenly, Butterfree came running across toward Anthony. Anthony nodded as he landed on Anthony's shoulder, "Adam… I mean Pikachu, go find my Pokemon and say that I'll be back in a little bit."

Adam nodded and ran out of Sakura's room, "What about Lu-ken?" she asked.

Suddenly, Lu-ken appeared in a lightning bolt. He walked toward them, "What's up?" 

"We're taking a trip to Hoenn. Would you like to come?" asked Anthony.

"Um, sure," said Lu-ken, "You are not your typical self."

"That's because my friend's son from Hoenn doesn't know how to keep his hands off of my daughter. There will be hell to pay!" said Anthony.

Meteor Falls…

Derik was sitting on the conference room table repairing light bulbs. However, he heard a loud noise. He turned around to see on the screen: 

**DISTRESS CALL FROM ORRE**

"Oh shit!" said Derik.

He activated it and he saw Ho-Oh.

"_Well, Derik. Hi!"_

"Hi, Ho-Oh," said Derik.

"_Just FYI, Anthony and his relatives are heading to Hoenn with Sakura. You are definitely dead now," _said Ho-Oh.

"Dead?" asked Derik, "Okay."

Suddenly, Danny opened the door, "Hey, what's going-," he started to say when he saw Ho-Oh, "Yes?"

"_Anthony's coming over here with Sakura. Derik is dead meat according to what he said," _said Ho-Oh.

"Thank you," said Danny.

The transmission was turned off. Danny turned to Derik, "What the hell did you do?"

Derik saw Danny's look. He had an angry look. His face was red and smoke was about to come from his ears and squeak like the sound of a kettle.

"Nothing," said Derik.

"Sure," said Danny, nodding his head.

Suddenly, Anthony appeared with Geon, Lu-ken, Sakura, and a new girl on th team. She had blue hair in a pony tail, pink eyes and she wore a blue shirt with a silver skirt with a morpher on her left wrist.

"Anthony, hi!" said Derik and Danny both chuckling.

"Derik, you better have a good explanation why Sakura has a huge belly. Or I will have to pummel you!" yelled Anthony.

"I don't. I didn't have sex with her," said Derik.

"Are you sure?" said Sakura.

"No, we didn't," said Derik.

"Hello, does the word prom mean anything to you?" yelled Sakura, "You and I were wasted!"

"Oh, well… yeah we were and we were naked the next day," said Derik, "You checked yourself! Besides, if I had sex with you at the time, I think you would've told me earlier. So what?"

Anthony's eyes then began to glare at him, "Derik, you made me very angry today!"

"Uh," said Derik, "Danny help?"

Danny looked at Anthony and then at him, "Anthony he's all yours."

Anthony then began to dash at Derik and Derik screamed as he ran around the base with Anthony chasing him. Kennan, Geon, Lu-ken, Sakura, and Danny were watching as the cat and mouse game was continuing on. Suddenly, as Derik was continuing to run, Anthony collapsed when a pink light hit him, which materialized into Jenna.

"Anthony!" said Jenna, "Hi!"

"Jenna, get out of my way!" yelled Anthony.

Jenna got off of him and Derik ran up the stairs which caused him to trip. Suddenly, the alarm was blaring off the walls. Geon and Lu-ken looked at each other and Anthony looked at the lights flashing red.

"You have the center flash red when there's trouble? Lame," said Geon.

Anthony got up and Derik got up following him when he saw a huge monster with bombs. He threw one at one of the buildings, blowing them up to smithereens. Claydol came running across from the zord bay.

"Who is that? And why is she a Chansey?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know, but this monster looks like she's up to no good," said Claydol, "Sakura, stay here. That's unusual that a pregnant woman like you should be having a stomach at a fast rate."

"Okay," said Sakura, "Yeah, my stomach shouldn't be five months pregnant if Derik-."

"Knocked you up?" asked Danny.

SMACK! Anthony's fist smacked on top of Danny's head, "Yeah, you idiot!"

"Let's go," said Danny, "Amii, Jack, Eddie, Mika meet us at Slateport City." 

In ranger form, Kennan, Danny, Anthony, Geon, Danny, Derik, and Jenna, with Lu-ken were all running to the city. Chanstina Bombsley was using green beams on women implanting bombs.

"Whoo-hoo! These bombs will grow and blow people up! Best plan ever made!" she screamed.

"Espeon Laser!"

A pink beam came out and shot the monster in the face. Anthony was running across with the laser, followed by Lu-ken, Kennan and Geon, "So, what are you doing here this time?"

"You are not one of the rangers I'm looking for!" he yelled.

Jenna, Derik and Danny ran across to meet up with Anthony, "You mean us, right?"

"Yes, Overtech Overdrive… hee!" said Chanstina, "Especially, you blue!"

Derik looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Simple! You impregnated your own girlfriend," he said, "But too bad she's going to… die."

"What do you mean?" asked Derik.

"It's very simple! I'm not going to tell you shit! How does that feel?" asked Chanstina.

"I feel angry," said Derik, "Fin Blades!"

He grabbed his Overtech Weapons and he jumped up in the air. He slashed her chest and kicked her in the face. However, she threw a bomb at him. He was pegged and he was hit. He landed on the ground.

"Derik!" yelled Danny.

Derik got himself up, "I'm fine." 

Suddenly, Amii, Jack, Mika, and Eddie flipped over in ranger form and landed next to the group.

"Hi, Anthony!" said the rangers.

"Hey guys," said Anthony, "Sean, you in gold?"

"Um, it's not Sean," said Eddie.

"Eddie?" asked Anthony, "No!"

Suddenly, a bomb was launched at them and the rangers dodged it causing a huge explosion. Danny jumped up with Anthony from behind.

"Overtech Flame Sword!"

"Twilight Sword!"

SLASH! Chanstina fell down and landed on the floor. Mika took out her Queen Staff and jumped up.

"Hey, I'm not going to sit on the side!" said Kennan, "Lunar Lance!"

"Ice Claw Slash!"

"Aqua Sphere!"

Suddenly, Chanstina used a swift punch which caused the two of the girls to fall flat on their faces.

"You see? I'm the fifth Royal Nine, I'm stronger and fiercer unlike Mold, Ugly Vetty, Deathkrow, and that Macho Spider," she said.

"Uh, yeah, chances?" asked Anthony.

"Okay, let's try to knock her up and out!" said Danny.

SMACK!

"Enough with the dirty talk," said Amii.

"Flame Slash!"

"Razor Leaf Slash!"

"Hydro Cyclone!" 

"Thunder Chain Whip!"

"Psywave Attack!"

"Ice Claw Slash!"

"Golden Fissure Strike!"

"Psycho Cut!"

"Aqua Slash!"

"Roar of Time Attack!"

"Aura Sphere!"

All the attacks hit the monster, but Chanstina laughed as she began to reveal two huge barriers, containing their attacks.

"Counter Mirror Attack!"

The attacks were sent back right at them. The rangers yelled as explosions came from behind and in front.

"Wow, you guys are weak!" she said.

Anthony pounded the dirt as he got up, "Oh really, Phoenix Bow!"

The bow materialized.

"Sacred Fire Attack!"

The attack was used however Chanstina reflected it right back. Anthony felt a huge arrow go right through as he fell on the ground.

"Good luck, rangers!" she said and she disappeared.

"Well, great," said Anthony, "She got away."

Meteor Falls…

The rangers walked back with Derik held by Anthony when they saw Sakura sitting down with a huge belly in front of her.

"Sakura!" yelled Derik.

Sakura looked at him, "I never expected being pregnant to be so horrible! I look like I'm in my seventh month of pregnancy!"

"Seven month?" asked Anthony, turning to Derik, "When did you and her-?"

"Since we were drunk, it was about three months ago. She would've told me right away," said Derik. Then, he turned to Claydol, "Is it possible to do a diagnostic scan?"

"Why would you do something like that now?" asked Geon.

"Something tells me I didn't knock her up. Someone else did," said Derik.

The diagnostic scan began on her stomach. Anthony then saw a huge black and pink ball in her body.

"That's weird, a ball is in her… that is so gross!" said Amii.

"Then why is it glowing pink?" asked Jenna.

"There's some radioactivity," said Claydol.

Jack then looked up, "Wait a minute. Radioactivity could relate to a bomb."

"Like there's a bomb instead of a baby growing in Sakura's body," said Kennan, giggling, "Wow, that's weird."

"And I think it was Chanstina that impregnated her," said Lu-ken, "I mean you saw the green beams hit other women." 

"So, if she was in her seventh month of pregnancy and we were gone for almost three hours, that means… she has two more hours until KABOOM right?" asked Amii.

"What do you mean?" asked Lu-ken.

"Well, Lu-ken, you know how it takes nine months for a woman to give birth?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Lu-Ken.

"Well, instead of giving birth, she's going to blow up," said Danny.

"We better find the source," said Amii, "Now."

"I say we split up and find out," said Danny.

"What about surgery like we did on Matt?" asked Claydol.

"No," said Derik, "Mold is one thing, but tampering with Sakura could blow her up immediately." 

Sakura began to tear up, "Oh my Arceus. That son of a bitch… she is going to pay for this!"

Anthony looked at Derik, "Great job. You may not have gotten her pregnant, but you definitely put her in danger."

"Anthony, I suggest you shut up. You're not helping if your anger is in the way," said Derik.

"Angry? Me? True, I am angry that Sakura was put in this situation, but this time Sakura's life is on the line and maybe if you would have followed her back to the ferry to make sure she got there safe, maybe it wouldn't have happened."

"The monster could've been on that ferry," said Derik. He headed out to the zord bay, "I'm heading out to think this through. I don't need to be yelled at by my girlfriend's father for an incident that I never started in the first place!"

He headed out to the zord bay and closed the door. Anthony looked at Danny.

"Was I harsh?" asked Anthony.

"I think you two were not thinking of what you were saying," said Danny.

"I always think of what I say," said Anthony.

Danny nodded, "You usually do. But, not this time! You were too angry to even think! And as a result you pushed the person you trusted with Sakura away."

Anthony looked at him with an angry look, "What does that suppose to mean?'

"It means that I'll be surprised if Derik ever comes back to see you because he'll be too afraid. You have upset him," said Danny, "You've upset him to that point. The point where he thinks the line is drawn. It happened to me the last time when we were talking about something that doesn't have to do with today. He literally decked me and ran away for a couple of hours. I searched the whole region for him and he was scared… scared of me because I was so angry. He has that hidden emotion that I had when I was eighteen. You tore them apart, Anthony. I know you mean well, but do you think Derik and Sakura have a chance at getting a relationship?"

"Yes," said Anthony, "I know there's a chance."

"Well, fix it," said Danny.

"Fix it?" asked Anthony.

Danny headed out with a rag and spray to finish cleaning the inside of his Overtech Zord, "Like I said, you pushed Derik away to keep Sakura safe. You even got mad when they had sex."

"So did you!" said Anthony.

"I did. And I know for you it's un-holy, but as long as Sakura didn't get pregnant, thank Arceus she didn't, I didn't make a big deal out of it," said Danny, "You made a mountain out of a molehill. Now, if we plan to save Sakura. I would suggest getting Derik, and I choose you to go find him."

Anthony went to ask Danny something, but Danny closed the door behind him. In the meantime, Amii turned to Kennan, "Well, what now?"

Amii looked at Sakura, "We help Sakura. Whatever we can do for now until we can save her from going up in flames."

"Well, you know what you can do?" asked Sakura.

"What?" asked Amii.

"Go to your mansion, get your nail painting case," said Sakura.

Kennan took a deep breath, "I guess we can get our nails done, right?"

"We have around two hours," said Amii, "It's always to get a pedicure before the deathbed."

"Don't push it," said Sakura.

_(Commercial Break)_

Waves crashed on the shoreline of Route 115 as Derik was in his training clothes, which was a white t-shirt and black shorts. Feeling the water crash on to his feet, he took a huge sigh. He took out his Pokemon, Swellow. He cawed as he nodded.

"I guess you can tell," said Derik.

Swellow nodded as he swooped by and landed next to him, but not that close to get next to the water. Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps. He turned to see Anthony.

"What do you want?" asked Derik.

"Derik, I…," said Anthony, but Derik stood up.

"Oh, spare me," yelled Derik with anger in his voice, "I knew that you didn't want Sakura and I to get together in the first place. I should've known that ever since I met her at the Sky Pillar."

"Derik, please let me explain," said Anthony.

"You made your point at Meteor Falls, so there's no point to even discuss about it," said Derik.

"Look, I wasn't thinking," said Anthony, looking at the ocean.

Derik said nothing as he sat back down in the sand, "And your point is?"

"Ever since I found out I had a family. Sakura, Geon, Adam, my friends. I call them my family. Even though those three are my main family and I guess I was a little defensive when it came to Sakura. I know you take care of her pretty well, I guess when I found out she was pregnant, I kind of…"

"You were acting like a dad. For example, if Danny got Amii pregnant, Danny would be forced to leave the mansion," said Derik.

"Yeah, something like that," said Anthony, "Um, I came to fix things. Danny told me to. He was right. You do have hidden emotions that you never ever expressed to me."

"Sad, huh?" asked Derik.

"No, I actually find that quite interesting about you," said Anthony, sighing, "I just hope we can stay as friends. I want you and Sakura to have a happy life together. I didn't mean to be so defensive to push you away. I therefore apologize."

"Apologize? To me?" asked Derik.

"I was right in protecting my daughter, but I was wrong to push you out of the way," said Anthony, "And she needs you right now."

Derik nodded as he got up from his spot, "Okay."

"Looks like you won't be leaving anytime soon," said Chanstina.

"You…," said Derik.

"One more hour to boom!" said Chanstina.

"Yeah, and I know what it is," said Derik, "Going Into Overdrive!"

"Twilight Power!"

Both rangers transformed.

Meteor Falls…

The red lights were flashing and Danny turned to see Anthony and Derik fight Chanstina.

"Rangers, let's go!" said Danny.

The rangers, but Sakura left as they ran outside. Sakura closed her eyes, knowing it would be an hour left.

Route 115…

Danny, Mika, Eddie, Amii, Jack, and Jenna jumped out with Kennan, Geon, and Lu-ken from behind. The warriors were in conflict as the battle began. Junkheads came out from all over the place. Anthony sliced them with the Twilight Sword with ease.

"Out of all grunts, I never fought ones made from mechanical parts!" said Anthony.

Using the Overtech Flame Sword, Danny heard what he said as he slaughtered more of the Junkheads, "I know, it feels weird, doesn't it?"

The blades were shredding the stomachs like metal scraping on metal. Meanwhile, Jack and Derik were fighting the grunts like flies that were already killed.

"You suck," said Jack.

"Take this you sons of bitches, yeah, what?" yelled Derik.

Kennan flipped over with her Lunar Lance. She began to move as quick and fast like water. She jumped into high speeds and she turned into a silver blur. With one strike, she finished the rest of the Junkheads in a good two seconds. Mika helped with ease as she froze the Junkheads with her staff.

"What are you doing?" asked Kennan.

"This," she said.

With a snap of her fingers, the frozen Junkheads exploded into a million pieces.

Amii and Jenna were fighting the Junkheads with their fighting like styles. Jenna punched one of them in the face and then took out her Psy-Slap Shield and launched a Psychic attack, holding them in the air. Amii released her Electron Chains around the Junkheads and electrocuted them.

Lu-ken released his Aura Spheres at Chanstina, but Chanstina shocked Lu-ken with the power of her bomb like weapon. Eddie flipped up to slice her, but Chanstina was not taking this roughly. She punched Eddie in the face with her bomb like mace. Geon came across with the Diagla Blade.

"Diamond Blade Slash!" he yelled.

The sword began to glow light blue and he slaughtered the stomach of Chanstina. Chanstina screamed as a couple of bombs flew out of her stomach.

"Chanstina's weakness is in the stomach. Where her bombs are inside the stomach," said Geon.

"Maybe under the stomach there's a control unit to destroy the bombs!" yelled Lu-Ken.

Eddie grabbed his axe, "Then I think we know what to do."

Derik turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Derik, summon the Overdrive Bazooka!" said Eddie.

Danny nodded as he turned to him.

"Fine, Overdrive Bazooka, let's go!" said Derik.

Anthony, Geon, Kennan and Lu-ken watched as their wonderful crimson bazooka came in the middle.

"Whoa, that's neat," said Anthony.

"You guys definitely know what hardware to use," said Kennan, "You go, guys!"

Their Overtech Crystals were locked into the tray and Danny pushed them inside, charging the cannon. Amii looked in the targeting scanner, like usual.

"Okay, we're aiming at the bombs of Chanstina, right?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," said Danny.

"Switching to interior," said Amii.

The bombs were under the stomach in the screen as a green target appeared in the middle.

"YAY ME! Found the target!" said Amii.

"Fire," said Danny, "NOW!"

The blast smashed the stomach of Chanstina.

Meteor Falls…

Sakura saw her stomach shrink down back to her normal size, "Oh my Arceus! I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh, dear Arecus! Now, go help them fight Chanstina, if you feel up to it," said Claydol.

"So, Chanstina is her name. Wow, what a lame name to call a Chansey monster! Emerald Power!" said Sakura.

She transformed and went to help her friends.

Route 115…

"I'm back," said Sakura.

"You're not pregnant?" asked Derik, turning to see her standing behind him.

"Not anymore, thank Arceus," said Sakura.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!" yelled Derik, picking up Sakura and tossing her around like a toy.

"Derik! Derik!" screamed Sakura.

Chanstina threw a bomb right at them and it exploded next to them. Quickly, Derik and Sakura landed on the dirt.

"Okay, I can't blow you up! So, I will have to kill you," said Chanstina.

Suddenly, Geon came with the Diagla Sword, "I don't think so! Roar of Time Slash!"

His sword began to glow dark blue as he slaughtered the monster. The monster began to spark and explode into a million pieces.

"Thank Arceus that's over," said Jack.

Anthony walked over to Sakura, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sakura with a smile.

Suddenly, Hephaestus arrived.

"It's time for you to die!" yelled the technician.

Poppi laughed as he stretched his head toward Chanstina. A couple seconds later, he grew to the size of the Devon Corporation.

"Not good, Orre Zords!" yelled Anthony.

"Overtech Zords, launch!" said Danny.

"Palkia Zord, let's go!" said Kennan.

"Diagla Zord, let's go!" said Geon.

"Kyogre Overtech Zord, arise!" said Mika.

"Groudon Overtech Zord, arise!" yelled Eddie.

"Sceptile Zord!" yelled Sakura.

All of the zords arose and the combinations began. The Orre Megazord was formed by a Mewtwo, an Umbreon and an Espeon. And the Overtech Zords combined into the Overtech Megazord and the Queen Titan Megazord was formed.

"Okay," said Sakura, "Leaf Blade!"

The blade of the leaf came out. Sceptile jumped on to Chanstina and slashed her. She squealed as she threw a bomb at the zord. The Orre Megazord swung a punch at her, but the machine wouldn't quit. She punched back.

"Okay, I am changing back," said Mika.

She transformed the Queen Titan Megazord back to the Kyogre.

"Okay, I think it's time we all use all of our Legendary Attacks at once!" said Geon.

"Good thinking," said Kennan, "Let's do it!"

"Okay," said Eddie.

"When you're ready!" said Mika.

"Roar of Time!" yelled Kennan and Geon.

"Fissure Strike!" said Eddie.

"Sheer Cold!" said Mika.

The four attacks caused tremendous amounts of damage on the monster. Suddenly, the Leaf Blade of Sceptile charged up and slashed the monster.

"Okay," said Anthony, "Time for the finisher!"

Suddenly, both mouths of Umbreon and Espeon came up.

"Mega Eon Blast!"

The attack of both lasers shot the monster and the monster was being weakened.

"Why haven't you guys attacked yet?" asked Geon, "Danny, let's go!"

Suddenly, the lasers were released and Danny nodded to himself, "Okay, Overtech Crown Sword!"

Suddenly, the golden sword appeared in its hand. The Megazord walked forward and slashed the monster across the stomach.

"Okay, Overtech Crown Crash!"

The golden blade slaughtered the monster completely and it was destroyed. The rangers cheered as Chanstina Bombsley impregnated the last bomb in any girl's body.

Slateport City…

"Look, I'm sorry about the issue," said Anthony.

"Forget about it," said Danny, shaking his hand, "Come back soon, okay?"

"I will," he smiled and then he turned to see Derik, "Derik, take good care of Sakura when she's here. I will know!"

"Don't worry, your daughter is safe with me," smiled Derik.

Kennan sighed as she walked to Amii, "I need to come back here!"

"Don't worry! You know what? Give me your phone number, so I can call you. Maybe you can be on my online show!" said Amii.

"You mean? YAY ME!" said Kennan.

"Duh," said Amii.

"YAY ME!" said the girls, "Jinx!"

The rangers laughed and talked through the whole night as they walked in town. Meanwhile, Sakura and Derik had their hands together as the sun set and night drew in. With only four more monsters? What could become of the Poke Rangers? What could this mean? Well, you will find out next time…

**End of Chapter**

_(Overtech Overdrive ending)_

_**Next Episode…**_

_**While combing the Sky Pillar, Sean finds a holographic player. The rangers fight the Dragon Tamer and as for Sean, he learns of the Dragon's Idol. So, what does this mean for our rangers? Can the Dragon Tamer be defeated? Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 46: Altaria and the Dragon's Idol**

A/N: Tension between Anthony, Danny, Derik, and Sakura, eh? Well, now it's resolved. Yeah, as you can see only five chapters to go and until the final plan is installed to work on Earth. This will be the last time you will see Derik and Sakura together in this series. I know they were like the perfect couple, just like Danny/Amii, Jack/Mika, Eddie/Sabrina in the Poke Rangers series. Oh, and Kris and Anna, Kurtis and Rei, Oh, and did I forget to mention Nanene and Kyle and Greg/Clara too? To me, with what I've read and written the couples I mentioned above in Poke Rangers I call perfect couples. Anyway, the reason why this is Derik's last storyline centered around him is because if you already guessed it, Derik will not appear next season… that's why there was ?? to replace Derik in the Chapter 40 promo. The next time you will probably see Derik is in Poke Rangers Turbo: Going into Overdrive, when the Overtech team helps the Turbo team. Derik and Sakura will reply to your reviews. All you got to do is ask for who you want to speak to. And Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive: Rangers of Two Worlds will begin and it will continue when Turbo is being written. Anyway, good bye.


	46. Altaria and the Dragon's Idol

A/N: Hey, so I hope you are all ready to read the next chapter. This involves a little bit of Greg, however Greg won't make an appearance in 2008 because if you read Chapters 36 and 37, you would understand. Don't mean to be sarcastic, but yeah… I have also have decided to make this Drake special, like it has a trait. If you read some of Johto and Neo, it may look familiar, but it won't be like totally exposed if you know what I mean…

UAFOH Base…

Sean was cleaning up his father's office using a broom and a dustpan when one of the cadets entered the room.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked Sean.

"Sean, I mean sir, we found a mysterious signal. We think it may have come from the old Mighty Morphin' base," said the cadet.

"The Sky Pillar again? What could it be this time?" asked Sean.

"I don't know. But, I suggest you do something, sir," said the cadet.

"Gee, you think? Anything else I should be worried about?" asked Sean.

"This letter," said Sean.

Sean opened the letter and he was shocked.

_**Hey Sean-**_

_**Just letting you know that I have been transferred permanently to the Kanto Air Force Base in Cinnabar Island. Therefore, with the help of what the superiors said, I am promoting you from Private directly to Sergeant. Unfortunately, I had to explain why and I had to release some secrets that I told them must remain confidential. So, inside is your ranking badges and etc. Good luck.**_

_**Sincerely- Sergeant Mack Fubrizzi**_

"I got promoted?" asked Sean.

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 46: Altaria and the Dragon's Idol**

Storyline Based on: Sean

**4**

Meteor Falls…

Derik turned on the satellite TV on the monitor as he turned on the Japanese channel.

"Five people were kidnapped from their home. Luckily, they were saved by the flash people, trained and ready to save the world!"

"Flashman. Great series," said Derik, eating popcorn.

The sentai series began to start their intro music. He was watching as he began to eat popcorn. Suddenly, Amii came inside with a towel around her neck drinking a water bottle. She then stopped to see the introduction.

"What the hell?" asked Amii, "Are these guys similar to us?"

"Yeah, you know Supernova Flashman?" asked Derik, "It's called the Super Sentai channel for a reason!"

Amii sat down next to Derik, "Pass the popcorn. How many episodes have you seen in this series?" 

"This is the first episode," said Derik, "Changeman was last week." 

"How did the series end?" asked Amii.

"I didn't see it last week," said Derik.

"Damn!" said Amii, "Now, we're watching this!"

The introduction ended and a huge red planet was shown on the screen.

"Wow, five planets?" asked Amii, "This is a great series already… BORING!"

"Shut it and the watch the episode," said Derik.

Suddenly, Sean ran in the base and turned off the TV.

"We were watching a sentai series from the year 1986. This better be quick because we just saw a tank come out of the planet!" screamed Amii.

Sean nodded, "I got… promoted."

Derik's eyes widened and Amii's eyes widened. She closed her mouth and was flipping her hands up and down. She jumped for joy, "Ooh, to the next rank?"

"Directly to Sergeant!" said Sean.

"YAY! That's even better!" said Amii, "But what does that mean?"

"I have to go on assignments," said Sean, "I have to go to the Sky Pillar for my first assignment and then…"

"Then?" asked Derik.

"It's off to Sinnoh for another. I won't be here to help you guys, so you will be on your own," said Sean.

Amii's head went down. Derik climbed up and patted Sean on the back, "Well, we wish you luck," said Derik, "Do anybody else know?"

"No. Just you two, but can you not tell the rangers yet?" asked Sean.

"Okay," said Amii and Derik.

Sean breathed a sigh as he grabbed his bag, "I better start and find out what that mysterious signal is. You guys take care of yourself, okay?"

"We'll be fine," said Amii with a smile.

With that, Sean left the premises with a simple teleportation beam. Amii and Derik looked at each other.

"So, do you really think he's going to head directly to Sinnoh?" asked Derik.

"He would say goodbye first before he would do anything. That's Sean for you," said Amii, sitting down, "Besides, if his father wants him to be a sergeant down in Mossdeep, he has to go on these assignments in order to achieve it. You know that being in the military is not easy. I just don't understand why Sean went."

Derik nodded as he went to sit down, but he slipped and fell on the dirt. Amii giggled a little bit as Derik got up. He saw that Sean's morpher was on the floor.

"Why did he leave this here?" asked Derik.

"I don't know," said Amii.

Machine Fortress…

"So, Sean has to go on assignments if he is to achieve sergeant rank," said Paladin, "How did he do it? I have no idea." 

"Well, what do you suppose we do?" asked Sprocket.

"Well, I'll revive a Royal Nine since Sean is gone. Since the running brain of their team is gone, the rangers will have to figure out how to beat these guys," said Mechagigas on the screen.

Suddenly, another blue beam struck the floor of the bridge and a huge Dragon monster appeared with a black whip. The Dragon had a huge Dragonair tail, Salamence wings, claws of a Garchomp and the body of a Kingdra.

"The Dragon Tamer, Drake is here! Ready to take the energy of Dragons and wreak havoc! However, I plan to do something fun with the rangers," he yelled.

"Well, Drake, I suggest you start now. The rangers will not be able to stop you!" said Paladin.

"Wait!" yelled Vahsti, taking out a blue floppy disk. She went into the circuit board of the machine and installed it inside, "It's the only way it would work. Cybatron's data base can actually work."

"Cybatron? Who the hell is he?" asked Mechagigas.

"In 2106, the Johto Rangers have encountered a monster that would digitize people and things and it caused harmful effects. An example, Cybatron sent the rangers into a computer world at the time," said Vahsti.

Paladin smiled, "Well, now you can zap dragons and maybe- does it have a replicator? We can send some monsters from the past back into here!"

"We can do that," said Vahsti.

"Good," said Paladin, "Do it now."

So, Vahsti has picked seven monsters from what the rangers have fought. They were all decent, strong, or weak monsters and it was downloaded on to another disk that could link to Cybatron's disk. It was then installed in Drake.

"Good," said Drake, "Now, to go!"

Seashore House…

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade!" yelled Danny.

Sceptile's Leaf Blade sliced Eddie's Donphan as it circled around.

"Wow," said Eddie, "Donphan, use Rollout again!"

Sceptile turned to see Donphan roll towards him.

"Sceptile, Protect," said Danny.

Danny's Sceptile began to use a blue sphere which protected himself, and Donphan got out of the rollout state.

"Darn it!" yelled Eddie, "Can your Sceptile lose already?" 

"When Grumpigs fly," said Danny, "Sceptile, use Solarbeam!"

A huge white beam shot Donphan, only to see a huge hole as a result. Eddie laughed as Donphan came out from underneath Sceptile and hit him as he fainted.

"I guess I lost," said Danny, "Return Sceptile."

With the Poke Ball, he returned the grass type. As for Eddie he snickered petting Donphan, "You train him a lot?"

"Yeah," said Danny, "When I'm not busy killing robots."

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Okay."

Suddenly, they heard the sound of screaming. Danny and Eddie quickly rushed outside to see Drake, Sprocket, and a couple of Junkheads heading toward the people. The people began screaming as Drake launched a beam, disintegrating them into digital like particles.

"Hey, you!" said Danny, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Did I just hear what I think I just heard from you, you swine?" asked Sprocket.

"Sprocket relax, it's very simple. I'm going to hunt people… like you. Dragonbreath!"

His blue flames caused the two of the rangers to dodge an attack which caused a huge explosion to a gas station.

"That's it," said Danny.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

The two rangers took out their weapons and began to fight the monster. However, Drake flew up in the sky.

"Let's see how you like digital things. You see, while I acquire dragons to gain energy. I am going to use the term Conversion Copy, meaning I am going to send monsters that you have solely defeated in the past, and to make it fun, I'll send monsters before Baronaw came here!" said Drake, "So, Koffing Goblin, Mega-Aggron, Eraldein, Deathkrow, Duskphantom, Absola, and the Cloysterizer!"

Suddenly, all seven monsters appeared digitally and became real.

"Man," said Danny, "This is not good." 

"Why does this guy remind me of Cybatron?" asked Eddie.

"Who the hell is Cy- YAH!" yelled Danny, as he was hit by Mega-Aggron and Eraldein.

"So, Jack, it's nice to see you," he said.

"I'm not Jack," said Erladein.

Suddenly, Jack, Jenna, Amii, Derik, and Mika arrived to help them. The five of them stood to what they were facing.

"Replicated monsters?" asked Jack.

"Wait a minute," said Erladein, withdrawing his sword, "Then that is…"

Danny removed his helmet, "Hi."

"WHAT?" yelled the MMPR Monsters.

Danny put his helmet back on and joined up with Eddie, "Rangers, Let's Pokebattle."

"Okay!" said Jack and the others.

The MMPR monsters were watching, like the Overtech Overdrive monsters were, not surprised at what they were doing.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

The five rangers transformed and posed.

"I can't believe this," said Koffing Goblin, angrily.

"Well, believe it. The seven of us can defeat all seven of you," said Danny, "Let's go!"

"Right!" yelled the rangers.

They took their weapons and the battle began.

Jenna fought the Koffing Goblin. The monster released his toxins, suffocating her. But, luckily she grabbed her shield and she punched the monster in the face. She used her power of the shield to knock the Goblin out of place. Her Psy-Slap shield launched a Psybeam attack at the monster, destroying it.

"Well, it was one of the easiest monsters ever," said Jenna.

Amii took on Absola. Absola, took out her sword and began swinging it. The Yellow Ranger kicked the Absol monster in the face, but the sword slashed Amii in the chest. Amii got back up as her legs began to glow.

"Overtech Electron Kicks!"

Her kicks hit Absola. Absola fell down on her knees as she aimed her attack at the ranger.

"For someone that changed color, you've gotten stronger," she growled.

"Bring it, bitch!" yelled Amii.

The fight grew intense for hours on end. Suddenly, with Amii's Electron Chains she wrapped Absola around with her chains.

"Okay, Thunder!"

With a huge zap, she screamed as she exploded into a million pieces. Amii took a bow and posed.

Eraldein was easy with Derik. The brother of LadySeviper kept fighting Derik like he was a master swordsman. However, Derik blocked it with his fin blades. Derik punched him in the face and he fell down to the dirt. Derik then began to glow blue.

"You may have some power, Erladein, but I have more power than you!" he yelled.

Erladein launched a huge attack on the ground, which turned green. Derik dodged the shockwave attack.

"Water Ball! Overtech Dynamite!"

He turned into an aqua ball and he sliced Erladein with his Fin Blades as he landed on the ground exploding the monster into a million pieces.

"Why do I have this strange feeling?" asked Derik.

Jack and Danny were fighting the monsters of Deathkrow and Duskphantom. The two of them fought them with ease. Jack, using his Razor Cutters killed Duskphantom. However, Deathkrow was still a difficult monster, even if it already died.

"Damn," said Danny.

"I'll help you!" said Jack.

Meanwhile, the Cloysterizer punched Mika in the chest as she fell and landed on the dirt. The monster picked her up as he went to slug her. But, Mika's staff appeared.

"Ice Claw Slash!"

The monster screamed as he landed on the dirt. Mika then landed on the dirt seeing it explode.

Next, Eddie was punched out by Mega-Aggron. Mega-Aggron and Deathkrow stood together as the seven rangers knew what to do.

"Okay, Overdrive Bazooka!" yelled Danny.

The bazooka landed in the middle of them. Amii looked within the targeting scanners.

"Targets locked," said Amii.

"Fire!" said Danny.

The explosions destroyed both monsters. However, Derik demorphed, "This is too easy." 

"What do you mean?" asked Eddie.

"Nobody just sends easy replicated monsters, when they were alive, they were more difficult to kill," said Derik.

Jack nodded, "Derik has a point." 

"Well, they were all digitized by Drake," said Danny.

"Digitized?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, and he might have zapped people into cyberspace, like Cybatron," said Eddie.

"Okay, you have two seconds to tell us who the hell is Cybatron before I go ballistic, Ed," said Danny, agitated that this monster was full of tricks.

"Cybatron was a monster that the Johto Rangers fought very well. Um, however Greg was the one mostly involved because of his mind. Cybatron sent us into cyberspace one time, that's how I know some what of his moves," said Eddie.

"Wait a minute, what would that mean?" asked Jack, "But, the first question is how do we know?"

"How do we know what?" asked Amii, confused.

"Cybatron was 98 years in the future. So, how come there is Cybatron software in Drake?" asked Jack.

"We got to find Sean," said Danny.

"Um, Sean has things to do at the moment. He told me and Derik that. So, we're going to have to, you know, ask Claydol for advice?" asked Amii.

"Like he's going to know what happened in 2106," said Jenna.

"There's a possibility," said Amii.

Sky Pillar…

Sean was walking across the ledge, looking at the device he held in his hand. The signal was getting closer and closer to him every step he took. Quickly, he found something on the dirt that was new, yet futuristic. He found a blue disc player that was from the future, so it must have been a hologram to Sean's intuition. He pressed play and a screen of Greg appeared.

_**Sean, if you get this message, I have to tell you something that may help you defeat a Royal Nine. But, you have to find it yourself since I can't come over there and help you. **_

'A Royal Nine?' thought Sean.

_(Commercial Break)_

Meteor Falls…

"So, the Drake gained more strength, eh? Not good," said Danny.

The Red Overtech Ranger sat down as he saw the Drake destroy the city of Pacificdalog.

"We should help," said Amii.

Danny nodded to himself, "Yeah, but look at the power he obtained."

"Doesn't me we quit," said Jack,.

"I know. I wish Sean could get back here," said Danny.

Jack rolled his eyes as he went to leave, "I'm going to stop him. Sometimes, Sean won't be there for us due to something important. So, we're going to make up a logical strategy. I think we are smart enough to do that. We have fought evil for if not two years, almost three!"

Jenna nodded as she got up from her chair, "I'm going to help Jack."

Derik nodded, "I agree."

"Danny, come on," said Amii and Eddie.

Danny nodded and groaned, "All right. But, then we call Sean if things get out of hand."

Sky Pillar…

_**Okay, you see I have fought a monster known as Cybatron. This monster is known to put viruses in computers, trap people in cyberspace. It's the ultimate killing machine for a machine and the rangers and I stopped him. I did notice however that someone came through time and took the floppy disk containing Cybatron's data and it was transferred back in your time. I had a feeling it was Vahsti, since she sent the Machine Fortress here in 2108. But, the Drake is a monster that gains energy from dragons and has took people into cyberspace as well. You can stop him!  
**_

"Me?" muttered Sean.

_**You see, we have the Dragon's Idol. It's a Neo Weapon that was never used before, but the Altaria zord was used with it. This weapon probably has a way of sucking the dragon energy out. I need you for the sake of time and space, find the Dragon's Idol. It's somewhere in here I believe and destroy the software in the Drake, it should kill him and weaken him. When he grows, or if he does grow, he won't have the Cybatron info in his brain, so it's easy pickings.**_

"I hope so," said Sean, taking a breath, "Now, I need to find that Idol."

The message shut off and the search began.

Pacificdalog Town…

Using the power of Cybatron, Drake used its power to trap people into cyberspace and burn the buildings. A couple of Junkheads brought all of the people in one line.

"This is perfect!" he yelled.

"Yo, Drake!" yelled Danny.

Drake looked to see Danny, Jack, Amii, Derik, Mika, Jenna, and Eddie all with their weapons in Overdrive Mode.

"You know they call me a dragon tamer for a reason. Go! Dragonite!"

A Blue Dragonite appeared carrying a huge iron mace. The rangers stood ready to fight, but the Dragonite launched a mace, causing the rangers to flip and fall on the ground as the monster laughed to see them fall.

"You think it's hilarious to steal dragon energy?" asked Danny.

"Well, Danny, what are you going to do about it?" asked Drake.

"Simple. Overtech Flame Sword!" yelled Danny, "Let's go!"

Drake took out a blue sword, "Fine with me." 

The swords clashed as Danny kept fighting the Drake. It was a major sword battle. Compared to Jack and Danny at sword fighting as rangers, Danny grew up to be a major sword fighter. However, he wasn't better or worse than Jack. They were pretty much at the same level of sword-fighting abilities. Danny then kicked the Drake's sword, which flipped out of his hand and landed on the dirt.

"So, you're not as strong as you think!" said Danny, "You're using Cybatron's back-up floppy to gain strength. We will destroy it!"

"Try me," said Drake.

He launched a cyber web on Danny. Danny was caught in the web as he fell down and landed on the dirt. Jack who was helping defeat Dragonite, saw him in a jam like so.

"Danny!" yelled Jack.

He ran to his friend when suddenly a cyber web went to trap him. He sliced it open with his Razor Cutter, but there was a glitch in the web as it went through the weapon. Jack was then caught in a cyber web. Drake used his lighting attack electrocuting the two of them. Danny yelled in excruciating pain with Jack in unison.

"Jack!" yelled Derik.

"Danny!" yelled Amii.

Suddenly, a green aura appeared and the webs were gone from Jack and Danny. The rangers then turned to see a ranger in blue.

"Sean?" asked Derik.

Sean nodded as he withdrew the Dragon Idol. (Psyduck, I forgot what it looks like)

"What is that in your hand right now?" asked Eddie.

"The Dragon's Idol," he said, "Now, it's time to take the dragon's energy away!"

Sean raised the Dragon's Idol. In an instant, the dragon energy was stolen and it was released all over.

"What? No, my dragon energy!" yelled Drake.

Sean took out his Blade Blaster, "Blade Blaster, sword mode!"

He threw Drake's chest and a floppy disk popped out, releasing the people that were in the floppy. Sean then sliced it into a million pieces.

"Cybatron's data!" he yelled, "How did you know?" 

Sean laughed, "I have friends in many places. One in the future has told me so."

Danny stood in front of the other rangers, "Rangers, Overdrive Bazooka!"

The Overdrive Bazooka appeared between the rangers. Amii knelt down to target Drake, "Target locked." 

"Fire!" yelled Danny.

The explosion occurred and Drake was destroyed. However, Hephaestus appeared, very angry.

"You had to do it, didn't you?" asked Poppi, "We used Cybatron's data because we wanted to delete you. Now, we have to destroy the city and you in one!"

"Who said we were?" asked Hephaestus, throwing Poppi.

Poppi landed on top of Drake and Drake was enlarged to the full extent. The Overdrive Megazord landed and the rangers got inside with the Groudon zord and the Kyogre zord standing by.

"Okay," said Danny, "Let's get him!"

The Megazord went forward and punched Drake in the face. The Kyogre zord launched its Ice Beam attack at the monster. Drake pushed it out of the way and he kicked the Overdrive Megazord. The rangers landed on the ground.

"What do we do now?" asked Amii.

Drake then suddenly launched a Dragon Rage attack, causing the rangers to fall on the ground. Suddenly, Mika's zord transformed to the Queen Titan Megazord.

"I'm not going to let you harm my friends!" yelled Mika.

Suddenly, a red beam that was so intense from Drake shot Mika's zord, causing a huge collapse.

"That's it! Sonic Quake!" yelled Eddie.

A huge earthquake that was so huge, caused Drake to fly up and he went into Outrage. The Groudon zord took a huge beating as it fell down and landed on the floor.

"Damn!" yelled Eddie.

Drake channeled all of his energy and in an instant, a huge dragon like shockwave destroyed their systems instantly.

"Okay, the Overdrive Megazord is unable to battle," said Derik, "What do we do?"

Suddenly, they heard squeaking. They saw the Altaria Zord come down from the sky as it squawked.

"Of course, the wretched Neo Zord," said Hephaestus.

Sean was standing on top as he summoned the Dragon's Idol. Altaria began to sing its wonderful song and as a result, Drake was being weakened by the force of music. Sean laughed seeing the dragon energy coming out of him. He turned to the other rangers, "Rangers, let's go!"

"Overtech Ultrazord!"

The Overtech Zords, Magmar Battle Zord, and Kyogre Zord combined with the Groudon Zord. The seven rangers nodded and pressed a button. The seven ranger beams destroyed Drake for good.

"Yes!" yelled Sean.

Suddenly, the weapon and zord went away. He began to fall down, when he was picked up by the Groudon Zord.

"Thanks," he said.

Slateport Ferry…

Sean was on the dock of the bay with his backpack. His friends were outside waiting for him.

"Using Altaria was a great thing," said Amii.

"Actually, it stopped Drake, thank Arceus," said Sean. He began to turn around to them as he began to walk off. He was about to get on the boat.

"Something wrong?" asked Mika with concern.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

Sean began to tear up, trying not to break down in front of his friends, "Will I ever see you again?"

Amii and the other rangers all began to say 'aww…' as they gave Sean a group hug.

"Sean, we will never forget you. We will see you again," said Jack, "We've been friends for so long. Why disband?"

"Yeah," said Sean, "But will you be okay?"

Jack chuckled with the others, "Sean, just go and have a great time with that assignment. The seven of us can take care of things."

"Good," said Sean, "I'll be back soon. And Eddie, if I don't see you when I get back, you better take care of yourself."

Eddie nodded and Sean began to nod, "The hideout is in good hands."

"You sure?" asked Jenna.

Sean began to take his step and Danny coughed a little bit.

"You know what I've learned the last two and three-quarters years of being a ranger?" asked Sean, "There's a possibility."

With that, Sean got on the boat. Mika yelled, "Sean, thank you!"

Sean smiled and yelled back, "You're welcome!"

Ten minutes later, the ferry left and the rangers said their final goodbyes as Sean drifted to sea. The rangers walked back to the mainland.

"It's going to be quiet without Sean around," said Amii, sighing.

"We'll get through," said Danny.

With that said, the seven rangers headed back to the Seashore House.

Sky Pillar, 2118...

A lone man, now at the age of 28 was working for Silph Company. He was wearing a white lab coat with a blue t-shirt underneath with his blue dark jeans and brown shoes. The guy put his glasses up to see what he saw was famous. It was a sanctuary, a sanctuary for all the rangers. It was called Rangers Memorial: the secret place where the rangers were buried. Many headstones were set in place. In the back wall were headstones that read from left to right: Mewtra, Max Steele, Jenna Whitestone, Daniel Dragonfly, Jack Farrell, Amiizuka Chii, Mika Alden, Derik Dragonfly, and Sean Fubrizzi. He walked toward Sean Fubrizzi's grave and knelt down.

"Sean, thanks for taking my advice," he said.

He then noticed that the morpher that was above the headstone had the missing coin. He looked down and realized he was stepping on it. The golden coin was glowing blue as the symbol of the Mudkip blinded him a little bit. He inserted the coin back in the morpher and it began to glow blue. The guy turned around to see a teal beam come from the sky. Greg Simpson saw his friend in spirit for the first time and he knew that where he would die would not be in a graveyard, but right here where his friends were. The wind was blowing and he even shed a tear, wishing he would've stayed at his time, but time had a place for everybody.

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Danny gets attacked by a Royal Nine, who acquire's Danny's Overtech morphing energy. The rangers try to find out what the copy of the Overtech power did and as a result, the monster then makes a replica of the red ranger. What can Danny do? Can the rangers clear his name?  
**_

**Chapter 47: Who's the Real Red Ranger? **

A/N: Psyduck, I know I kind of mixed and matched my ideas into it. If this isn't what you asked for, I'll change it any shape or form once I finish 47-50. Anyway, as you can see, this is Sean's last storyline and FINAL appearance in Poke Rangers. I was going to make him a guest in Turbo for one episode, which I probably will do. But, as a regular this will be his last appearance. So, Sean Fubrizzi, thanks for three years of helping the rangers. Now, that the first blue ranger left, I'm sure you're wondering what will happen now? Because he was almost there all the time to help the others, well it's now up to the team to figure these things out… Also, it just hit me. If you are wondering what the seven monsters look like, I have been updating a monster guide, so you can look. I'm doing Season 3 now and then I'm moving on to this series. So… I'm sure you are wondering where will Sean go from here? Maybe if you review, you will probably know. But, if there are no reviews, well then I guess it's a mystery. See ya later. Whoever celebrates the Jewish holiday Yom Kippur, have a great holiday!


	47. Who's the Real Red Ranger?

A/N: So, here's Chapter 47. Enjoy! 

Seashore House…

Eddie was setting up decorations for the Homecoming Dance today with the help of Amii and Sabrina as the episode begins.

"Wow, we are actually having a Homecoming Dance tomorrow," said Amii, "Again."

"Yeah, but this time no Mary, right?" asked Sabrina.

"How do you know about Mary?" asked Amii, looking at Sabrina.

"Um, because… I read your diary when you were sick with the acne attack that day," said Sabrina.

Amii dropped the decorations as Eddie tried to reach for them, causing for him to fall down from where he was. Eddie got up in an angry mood and Amii turned to Sabrina. Sabrina rolled her eyes, "Okay, maybe I shouldn't have said a word." 

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 47: Who's the Real Red Ranger?**

Storyline Based On: Danny

**3**

Amii looked at Sabrina with an angry look, "Did you really do that?"

"Uh, yeah and so did Danny-," said Sabrina, but Amii cut her off.

"My boyfriend read my crap?" asked Amii, angry at the situation.

"Uh, yeah, that's why he knows some bits and pieces of your secret," said Sabrina with a happy tune.

Amii, angry and hungry like the wolf, slapped her hands and she began to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Eddie, getting up.

"Where do you think? I'm going to give my boyfriend a lesson he'll never forget!" said Amii, "And don't try to stop me."

She pushed the glass doors and closed the doors behind her. She walked back to her mansion, with a face red as anger as the sun began to set down. Thank god the Homecoming Dance was tomorrow.

Machine Fortress…

Paladin walked around the bridge, mumbling and thinking to himself as he sat down to wonder what was he going to do. He had his hand underneath his chin and he was about to yell.

"Three left and I haven't done anything right," said Paladin, getting up, "Ooh… what should I do?"

"I don't know," said Sprocket, entering the bridge doors, "You haven't attacked Danny yet."

Paladin laughed, "Of course. A Royal Nine monster I know can acquire some DNA of his. And while there's a duplicate Danny during the night, Danny will be asleep and that is when I will give him the greatest nightmare of all time. It will be so good, you will love it. Literally, and this time there will be no more mistakes."

Amii's Mansion…

The lights were on and Amii and Danny are screaming behind the window of Danny's room.

"HOW DARE YOU LOOK INTO MY DIARY!" she yelled.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED WE DON'T SHARE SECRETS. WE TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE FAMILY!" yelled Danny.

"LIKE FAMILY?" yelled Amii.

"YES, LIKE FAMILY!" yelled Danny, "LAST TIME I CHECKED, WE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR ALMOST THREE YEARS NOW. WE'RE PRACTICALLY MARRIED!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL AREN'T WE MARRIED?" yelled Amii.

"LET'S SEE WE'RE TAKING THIS SLOW?" yelled Danny.

"YEAH RIGHT, YOU BASTARD, WHY THE HELL DID YOU ACTUALLY READ MY DIARY!" yelled Amii.

Inside, Danny was standing with Amii across as they both were catching their breath. Amii then grabbed on to Danny's shirt, "TELL ME!"

"How about this? You never tell me these things before you dated me. Why?" asked Danny.

Amii looked at him, "Well, there are some things that you don't need to know. My nosejob at age 15, my eating disorder problems I had before I became a ranger. Yeah, things like those are not supposed to be mentioned. And-."

"Second thoughts about me recently?" asked Danny, angrily.

Amii stood silently, "Yeah."

Danny looked down on the bed and turned to Amii as he got up from the bed. He walked to his drawer and he went to pull out some stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Amii.

"I'm going back to Ever Grande," said Danny.

"Why?" asked Amii, upset in her voice, "What did I do to hurt you?"

"It's very simple," said Danny, "You said about me having second thoughts about this relationship. And you said you would rather be my girlfriend two years ago. But, now this makes me feel hurt. I guess that's what they mean when they say love hurts. Before my brothers were nice to me and when my parents became alcoholics, the only person to depend on is me. The person I had to rely on to go to Hoenn is me and being a ranger, I can only rely on me to do something right! And looking at my friends, I wonder if they had second thoughts about me too." 

"They didn't Danny," said Amii, heartbroken, "We love you. We welcomed you in the team."

"Well, then Amii, you never know. With Jack trying to take back the leader post," said Danny.

"Jack would never do that," said Amii.

"But, you're not Jack, Amii. Nor are you Jenna, Mika, Eddie, or Derik," said Danny.

"Well, if you dump me, what happens to Derik?" asked Amii, "You're going to kick your son to the curb?"

Danny looked at her silently, "Amii, you never know. If you want to have the last word, then go ahead. Otherwise, I'm leaving and I'm not returning."

Amii looked at him, "Why?"

"You want me to leave, don't you?" asked Danny.

"Look, I'm just mad you read my diary," said Amii, crossing her arms.

"Well, when you came crashing down, you certainly were thinking of dumping me," said Danny, with his face down.

"Oh, relax," said Amii, "Those things were personal. And if I told you what happened, I think you would get a little bit angry at me."

"A little bit?" asked Danny,"You have some nerve to say that. I would understand, but I also would forget about that too. If you know what I mean."

"Dan, you're losing me," said Amii.

Danny shook his head, "Let's just pretend that this whole entire argument never happened. Okay?"

"Okay," said Amii, "But the next time you go through my private property, there will be-."

"I know. Hell to pay," said Danny.

With that Amii went into her room and Danny began to unpack his things. He sat down on the bed and turned on the television, "I'm so bored."

Machine Fortress…

Paladin was smacking his sword across the panel as he saw Danny watching TV.

"I have never had a chance to piss off Danny. So, maybe I should go down there myself," said Paladin.

Sprocket, who just walked up the elevator and heard the conversation he had to himself walked up to him, "With what?"

"Just watch me," said Paladin, "It's time a Royal Nine clones a ranger I despise!"

Sprocket eyed Paladin as the king of machines walked toward the elevator, "Meanwhile, Sprocket. Send down the Royal Nine. If Mechagigas heard me."

Suddenly, the screen lit up. A blue beam came out of the screen and landed on the floor, which materialized a new monster. It was a Hypno monster with Growlithe fur and it had robotic elbows and knees to show that it was also an inorganic monster too.

"My name is Lithno. The monster that not also causes chaos but confuses people with the power of transformation," he said, "Meaning once I get the DNA from a particular person, I get to transform into that person."

Sprocket smiled, "Oh, Paladin," she said to herself, "Your wife has the greatest idea."

Paladin got back on the bridge and he saw the monster and Sprocket. Queen Sprocket smiled as she turned to him, "Hubby, I have an idea."

Amii's Mansion…

Danny was sleeping inside red flannel sheets as the window was wide open. The sparkly red curtains kept blowing from the maximum winds as the cold, humid air filled the room. However, this wasn't a peaceful night. Paladin and Lithno arrived at the edge of Danny's bed. Paladin took out two small syringes.

"Let me knock out Danny first," said Paladin.

Paladin stood over Danny as he put in a lethal injection. Danny then began to fall into a deeper sleep. Lucky for him, it wasn't the usual ones that kill others. Next, Paladin drew some of Danny's blood and put it into Lithno's arm. He began to clone himself into Danny.

"Perfect, my evil Red Ranger," said Paladin.

Lithno nodded as he disappeared with Paladin. Meanwhile, Danny turned around and went into unconsciousness.

The Next Morning…

Amii was dressed and she walked into Derik's room. Derik was getting dressed for the day as he turned to Amii.

"It seems quiet today," said Derik.

"Too quiet and I can tell," said Amii.

"Why?" asked Derik.

"Danny would be up!" said Amii, sighing.

"Should we check?" asked Derik, wondering why.

The two of them walked into Danny's room. Danny's head was tilted to the side with his arms in the comforter. His legs were spread as he snored loudly.

"He's exhausted," said Amii.

"Do you think we should give him a rest?" asked Derik, looking at him, "It's 11:00 am."

"Well, after that wonderful fight, maybe I should give him two more hours of sleep. Then, if he is not awake, then we have a problem," said Amii.

The two left Danny to sleep, and the day went on from there.

Seashore House…

Eddie just finished playing the guitar, which caused a huge fan club to come around him. Jenna shook her head as she grabbed a couple of soda bottles.

"Well, too bad Danny missed the party," said Jenna.

"I know that," said Amii, "He is always up at the crack of dawn."

"This is the first time he slept in late?" asked Jack.

Mika began to sip her soda, "I wonder why though."

"Hey,"

The rangers turned to see Geki and Sid back from their wonderful trip.

"Where have you two been? Where's Butch and Steve?" asked Mika.

"Okay, okay," said Geki, "We went to Disney!"

"Disney?" asked Mika, "For the last month?"

"Yeah!" said Sid.

Jack stood there in shock, "I lost so much respect for you."

"Thank you, much obliged," said Sid.

As he turned around, he tripped and fell on his bottom. Geki went to help, but he kicked Sid's foot and a huge body slam occurred. The two of them groaned and Jack laughed a little bit, which then ceased as Amii went to help them.

"Okay, first we want to literally rip their throats, now you're helping them?" asked Jack, "WHY?"

"Because sometimes enemies can be great friends, Jack," said Amii with a smile.

She turned around to see the two of them brushing themselves, "We're okay."

Amii said nothing and nodded in response. She turned to Mika, "Mika, can I talk to you?"

Mika looked at her with a look. Amii had a sheepish grin. Mika gasped as she smacked Jenna on the elbow. Sabrina, who just walked in saw the excitement on her face. Mika got up, grabbed Sabrina and Jenna. Amii and the three of them went to the ladies room.

"What's going on over there?" asked Jack.

"Probably another discussion," said Derik.

"It's been an hour. Shouldn't you check Danny out?" asked Jack.

Derik nodded, meanwhile Amii was in the bathroom to tell them why she had that look.

"Well, what's going on?" asked Mika.

Amii smiled as she turned around, "I'm thinking of doing something that may change my life forever."

"You're breaking up with Danny?" asked Jenna, shocked.

"No, Jenna!" yelled Amii, "It's a good thing." 

"Let me guess. Intimacy?" asked Mika.

Amii looked down at the floor with a red face, "Yes!"

Mika and Jenna looked at each other, "AAH!"

"Are you serious?" asked Sabrina, "You're going to sleep with Danny?"

"I'm not kidding. I mean Danny wanted to for the last year and I wasn't ready. I guess I saw, maybe I am mature enough to do so," said Amii.

Mika patted Amii on the back, "Hey, if he loves you and you love him, then there's no problem. Just face it, Soul Mates."

"Soul Mate?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, soul mate," said Mika, "Danny, quiet and lonely at first. You unfortunately were a rich snob before. You guys clashed together and became friends at first, then you ran first, second and third base. I think it's time to take him home. Don't you think?"

Amii giggled, "Mika, you and your monologues."

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

"It's the ladies room," said Amii.

"It's Derik," said Derik.

"Well, what is it?" asked Amii.

"Danny's attacking the city!" said Derik.

The girls looked at each other and walked outside. They followed Derik to see Danny in his ranger costume.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Amii.

"Danny, is that really you?" asked Jack.

The so-called Danny laughed, "Why of course it's me!"

He took out the Overtech Blaster and shot the six rangers down. Jack, up from the laser blast looked at him, "Let's go!"

"Going Into Overdrive!"

The six rangers posed and began to fight Danny. Kicking and punching, Jack tried to fight Danny with just the basics. But, Danny kicked Jack in the face and threw Derik on top of him.

"Amii, Jenna!" said Mika.

They took out their Overtech Blasters and shot him. However, a shield that looked like Jenna's came out and the blast was deflected.

"He summoned my weapons?" asked Jenna, "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"How?" asked Amii sternly.

"Very simple," said the imposter, "Since I have the power, I can summon whatever weapon I want. Maybe I should do that now and combine!"

"COMBINE?" yelled the rangers.

The imposter created the Overtech Cannon, "Well, I hope you are ready to go down in hell."

The Overtech Cannon launched a golden beam with five explosions behind him. The rangers fell and felt themselves go up. They landed on the ground as they saw the imposter leaving them. However, Amii was still oblivious to see what was going on.

"Danny… why?" asked Amii.

Meteor Falls…

"Well, that's weird," said Claydol, "Too bad Max or Sean isn't here to help you."

"Yeah, but how could Danny do it to us?" asked Jenna.

"Wait a minute," said Amii, "He wouldn't get up and attack for no apparent reason."

"Amii's right. Something's up and I don't like it," said Derik.

Eddie sighed, "Maybe he's back at the mansion?"

Amii nodded and got up, "I'm going back to the mansion."

Derik went to get up, but Amii pushed him down, "Allow me. I can't get to Danny sensitive sides."

Claydol pressed the button to teleport and in a flash of yellow light, Amii disappeared.

"I hope to Arceus she knows what she's doing," said Derik, putting his head down at the table.

Amii's Mansion…

The Yellow Overtech Ranger walked up the red steps with her Overtech Blaster in her hand. She carefully climbed up the stairs with her shoes off. She didn't want to make a sound at all. She went toward Danny's room. She noticed that the door has been shut. Carefully, her palm touched the golden knob. She turned it and then flung open the door. She had her blaster aimed at him, but she noticed that he was wearing the same thing she saw earlier.

"What?" asked Amii.

She ran toward him and put a pulse on his neck. She felt a little bit of a pulse. She then saw a huge red dot on his upper right arm, like someone absorbed blood. But, it couldn't be. She had to figure this out. Was the man she knew and love being framed for destroying the city today? Or was he actually there? She left him back to bed and closed the door. The blaster went back into her morphing powers and she contacted the others.

"Guys," whispered Amii as she went to her room.

"Yes, Amii. We read you," said Eddie over the intercom.

"Danny's still asleep," said Amii.

"Well, what do we do?" asked Jack, "Kill him or something?"

"Wait a minute, Jack. I think it's worse than we thought. I am confused," said Amii.

"Confused? Confused that Danny turned on us or do you have another theory?" asked Jack over the intercom.

"Jack, out of all people, you should understand that maybe Danny is being framed," said Amii with a stern voice.

"Framed?" asked Jenna, shocked over the intercom, "How do you know that?"

"Because I saw a red dot on his upper right arm and he did not have that last night!" said Amii.

"A red dot?" asked Jenna.

Amii nodded. There was a moment of silence for a second. Mika then spoke up on the thing, "Well, we better find out what's going on. I'm on my way over there. I'll make a prognosis on him."

"So, at least somebody believes me," said Amii.

"I mean, Amii, you may have a point there. But, we got to be sure," said Mika.

"I'll go too," said Derik, "Just incase he wakes up and you know."

"Fine then," said Amii. With that the communication signal was shut off. Amii took off her yellow bracelet and put it over the rack which her old pink bracelet was kept. She went to go wash her hands.

Machine Fortress…

"Yes!" yelled Paladin, "They actually believed Danny was you!"

Lithno laughed as he began to dance around the bridge with laughter in his voice.

"I am so happy," he said, "Those rangers don't even know what will hit them!"

"Why don't you go out there and finish the job?" asked Paladin.

Lithno laughed, "Why, yes sir!"

He walked outside to go in as Danny. Meanwhile, Hephaestus walked in, "Excuse me, I guess it's not the right time." 

"Come in," said Paladin.

Hephaestus walked inside and sat down on the bridge. Paladin sat in the captain's chair, "How long have you been technician on this ship?"

The old technician laughed, "For over six thousand years ago, thanks to the Creator who gave us these valuable forms." 

"We were told to destroy and take over countries, no?" asked Paladin.

"Yes, planets, countries, continents, species, everything!" said Hephaestus.

"Then how come we get here and we get owned by seven teenagers?" yelled Paladin.

"It's not my fault Rayquaza and Claydol gave them the power," said Hephaestus, "It was hidden among Earth. We didn't know."

"Well, the Machine Monsters were easily thrown in the scrap heap. Then we had the Neon Machine Monsters, which were then thrown out and then we are up to the Royal Nine and six have died!" yelled Paladin, "And I believe it's your fault."

"Why are you blaming me?" asked Hephaestus, angrily, "I gave you all I have. I have nothing more to give you now. Just face it, I think we're done." 

Paladin shook his head, "DON'T YOU SAY THAT, OLD MAN!"

Hephaestus looked up, "I can tell you why. You went on an all out attack. Baronaw had a plan, and when you killed him, the plan was gone. The only thing left is your anarchy of Royal Nine subjects and your Creator to do the dirty work! I've helped you grow some of your strongest monsters! And if this is the thanks I get for trying, then maybe I'm not trying hard enough for you."

Paladin shook his head, "You haven't tried hard enough. Hephaestus, I've been patient with you and the same thing with Poppi. So, you have two chances left. You both blow them, you are going in the same heap as Baronaw and Tekla."

Hephaestus gasped and stood up in anger, "You wouldn't dare."

Paladin looked up. He didn't say a word but two, "Watch me."

With that he left the bridge. Manacle, who was working the controls laughed as he went to the elevator, "It was good while it lasted."

With that said, the bodyguard left for his quarters.

Amii's Mansion…

"Danny has been injected with something similar to a lethal injection," said Mika.

"What?" asked Derik, "Then what was with-."

Suddenly, they heard a communication signal go off, "Yeah," said Mika.

"Trouble in town," said Jack.

Derik rolled his eyes, "What about Danny?"

"We'll deal with-… go ahead. I'm going to take Danny to Meteor Falls. Maybe I can wake him up," said Amii, "And then we can defeat this imposter!"

Derik and Mika nodded, "But, what the others will say?"

"They won't believe me, like usual. But, they'll find out eventually," said Amii.

Amii and Danny teleported to Meteor Falls, while Derik and Mika transformed and went to Slateport City's town hall and that was where the battle was taken.

"Ha ha!" yelled the imposter, "This is fun!"

"I don't think so!" said Jack from afar.

The five rangers flipped over head and landed in front of him. The imposter looked around, "So?"

Derik stood in front of them, "Prepare to die, you imposter!"

"Me? An imposter, Derik, I'm your friend," he said.

"Well, if you are, well then I will have to kill you, traitor," said Derik, "Fin Blades!"

Jenna looked at Jack. Jack shook his head. What was the ranger thinking? Derik flipped over with the Fin Blades. The blades slashed the imposter. However, the imposter took out Danny's sword. Derik was then pushed down with his sword. The Blue Ranger kicked the imposter. Derik then flew up.

"Blue Overtech Dynamite Attack!"

He rolled up into a blue ball and attacked the imposter. The imposter roared as he dematerialized into Lithno. The rangers looked at each other as the monster was exposed.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Then, where's Danny?" asked Jack.

"You know what?" asked Lithno, "I'm not going to tell you!"

He launched his Hypnosis attack. The rangers began spinning around as they landed in a black background.

"Where are we?" asked Derik.

Eddie looked around and then he couldn't believe it, "Look!"

Suddenly, tons of Red Overtech Rangers came at them like the bombing of Dewford Island. The rangers yelled as they ducked by the sword. The rangers yelled as they were getting attacked by the rangers.

Meteor Falls…

"I'm so glad they found out about this," said Amii with relief, "But, now they are in a dimension. Where's Danny?"

Danny groaned getting up, "I feel uneasy."

Amii ran up to him and gave him a huge hug, "Easy girl, easy."

"I feel so happy that you are back to normal," said Amii, "A monster framed you and tried to destroy us and the planet. With you knocked out, it would be a piece of cake for them. Everyone else is in his dimension."

Danny looked at the screen to see what was going on, "Amii, let's go."

The two of them activated their morphers.

"Going into Overdrive!" they yelled.

At city hall, Lithno laughed as he sat there. Suddenly, he yelled. Danny and Amii appeared with their blasters.

"Well, Danny. Nice to meet the real one in person," said Lithno, "How about a battle?"

He duplicated into the Red Ranger. Danny pushed Amii gently to the side as he took out his Overtech Flame Sword. The battle began. The swords kept clashing as the monster began to fight. Lithno sliced Danny in the chest. Amii ran up to him.

"Oh, so you want to fight? Join your friends!"

Suddenly, Amii was captured into the same dimension. Derik looked up, "Amii, is Danny?"

"Danny is back. He's fighting Lithno!" said Amii.

The rangers turned around to see a screen to see Danny fighting the imposter. Eddie looked at each other as he noticed he is using their weapons.

"We are in the mind of Lithno," said Eddie, "Right?"

"Yeah, that could prove why he has captured us," said Amii.

"Let's see if the Overdrive Bazooka works," said Eddie, "We'll blow up from the inside out. But, we got to watch to see if we can get a weak spot."

"And where could that be?" asked Jack.

"Wherever Danny hits to weaken his power," said Eddie.

Outside, Danny was slicing his sword across his chest. But, it wasn't enough. Lithno threw him over and Danny landed on the concrete. However, he noticed that he is using his attacks.

"How do I defeat him with ease?" asked Danny.

Suddenly, Lithno laughed as he began to spark from his head, "Of course!"

Suddenly, he took out his sword. His sword began to glow red as the symbol of the star appeared behind him, "Star Sword Crash!"

Lithno gasped as he felt pain from his head. Flames came out of his head. Eddie knew what to do next.

"Okay, rangers. Overdrive Bazooka!"

The crimson bazooka appeared and aimed at the screen.

"Target locked," said Amii.

"Overdrive Bazooka, fire!" said Eddie.

He pulled the trigger and a golden blast of energy shot Lithno from the inside out. The six rangers got out of there with the bazooka and they saw the monster explode into a million pieces.

"Thank gosh," said Eddie, "We thought you were going to destroy the city!"

"I was told I was on a drug that could make me sleep. Thanks guys," said Danny.

Suddenly, they turned to see Hephaestus.

"Oh shit," said Amii.

"I have two chances," said Hephaestus, "Go Poppi!"

Poppi was attached to Lithno and he grew to become ten times bigger from the spaceship beam.

"Overdrive Megazord!" yelled Danny.

The Overdrive Zords combined into the Megazord and landed on the ground. The rangers ran inside into their cockpit.

"Come on, Kyogre zord!" said Mika.

The Kyogre zord materialized and landed there.

"Groudon zord, arise!" yelled Eddie.

However, nothing happened, "What's going on?"

Inside the cockpit, Danny turned to him, "Eddie, why aren't you summoning?"

"I can't summon Groudon!" said Eddie.

Suddenly, he turned to see the Groudon zord. Claydol gave him a communicator call, "Eddie, there's a glitch in the Gold Powers. Luckily, it was fixed. Go!"

Eddie ran inside the cockpit and the battle began. Lithno launched his fire attacks at the rangers. The Overdrive Megazord punched the monster in the face. The monster screamed as he landed on the Megazord, scratching the armor. The Groudon zord launched golden rockets. Lithno was released as the Queen Titan Megazord, the megazord formed from Kyogre, launched an Ice Beam attack to freeze the monster.

"Okay," said Mika.

Suddenly, he broke out. Danny knew what to do, "Okay, Overtech Zords. Magmar Battle Zord, let's go!"

The Overtech Megazord was formed and the Magmar Battle Zord was formed. Jack and Derik controlled the Overdrive Megazord, Amii and Jenna went to the Overtech and Danny went to the Magmar Battle zord.

"Rolling Golem," said Jack.

The Golem was attached to the hand of the Overdrive Megazord. He rolled him into the ground, "Overdrive Katanas!"

As the Golem was rolling, the two swords of the Overdrive Megazord materialized.

"Queen Titan Saber!" said Mika.

The saber came out and she ran toward the Overdrive Megazord.

"Overtech Crown Sword," said Amii.

The sword came and it was ready to be used.

"Magmar Battle Fists," said Danny, "Armed!"

The Magmar Battle Fists shrunk, showing Magmar rocket power. The Groudon zord stood ready.

"Fire Blast!" yelled Danny.

"Overtech Crown Crash!" said Amii and Jenna.

"Overdrive Katana Slash!" yelled Jack and Derik.

"Queen Titan Slash!" yelled Mika.

"Gold Blitzkrieg," said Eddie.

Tons of rockets came out with the sword slashes. The damage was heavy on Lithno, plus the Rolling Golem.

"Damn it!" he yelled as he flew into space, blowing up into a million pieces.

Amii's Mansion…

Danny climbed into bed and put the TV on. He breathed a huge sigh as he was flipping channels. Suddenly, he heard knocking from his door.

"Come in," said Danny.

The door swung open and he turned his head to see Amii. Amii was wearing a purple dress that was sparkly. She walked to him and climbed into the bed with him.

"What?" asked Danny as he brushed his girlfriend's hair.

"Um," said Amii, "I've been thinking about us."

Danny brushed her hair as he brought her on top of him, "And?"

Amii was looking at the door, "Derik is spending the night at Sakura's, mom and dad are both out and Freddie is on vacation."

"Meaning?" asked Danny.

Amii crossed her arms, "We have the house to ourselves."

"Then…" said Danny, but he shook his head, "No, Amii."

Amii looked at him, "I know. But, I think we waited long enough."

"You may have waited long enough, but I'm not ready," said Danny.

"Why would you say that?" asked Amii.

Danny chuckled, "Because I am having second thoughts."

"Second thoughts?" asked Amii.

"Maybe we aren't the perfect couple. I mean, we come from two different worlds that just suddenly clash together. Then, we fall in love. And I want the first time to be special just like what you said," said Danny.

"But, why aren't you?" asked Amii, "Are you holding back?"

There was silence growing in him, "Yeah, I'm holding back."

Amii put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "Daniel Dragonfly, out of all the guys I dated, you were a little quiet at first. We came along so much together. It scares me too. But, you are amazing. You came from a life which nobody knew you and nobody wanted to know you. But, when you met my friends, you changed. And if it wasn't for me, you probably wouldn't be here right now. You and I matured over the last two years, and if it is anybody who I want to spend my life with, it would be you. I would marry you first before I go out with any other guy."

Danny put his hand on Amii's hand. The warmth of her hand brought Danny to be at ease.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said Danny.

"What?" asked Amii.

"You have thirty seconds to close the door," said Danny.

Amii looked at him, and Danny swept her up into a deep kiss. Amii's eyes began to grow as Danny's lips touched hers in a way. She got off him and closed the door. Meanwhile, Jack got out of his convertible and went to the front door. He rang the doorbell nobody was home. He looked at the other windows. All of the lights were off, except one. He grabbed the hook and launched it into the curtain. He began to climb up the wall. Once he got in, he stopped and stared. Danny's shirt was taken off with Amii still trying to get him undone when suddenly Jack sneezed, blowing his cover. Amii screamed and Danny looked at Jack.

"Please tell me you weren't going to do the inevitable," said Jack.

"Gee, I think I was going to," said Danny, grabbing his shirt, "You ruined the mood!"

"Oh," said Jack, "Sorry."

"Well, before the mood goes off, what is it?" asked Amii.

"Have you guys seen Eddie? He was supposed to be coming over my house to hang out. Any ideas?" asked Jack.

Danny and Amii looked at each other.

"The mood has been turned off," said Danny, putting his shirt on.

Meanwhile, out in Route 119…

Eddie has been out in the woods for the last hour. He was looking at himself as his uniform began to glow gold and he transformed back.

"What's going on?" asked Eddie, confused.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**Things get crucial. Two Royal Nine are left and one of them is involved, ready to kill Eddie. However, why? What's wrong with Eddie and what is it that causes Danny to go get Drew? Hurry! Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive**_

**Chapter 48: Good as Gold **

A/N: I'm sorry. But, it's time we had a fight in a relationship. I mean just because it's a Danny/Amii doesn't mean that they have to get married and live in a wonderful perfect lifestyle. I think there should be conflict. Refer to Chapter 33, if you don't get it. Now, note that I wanted this to get intimate. If you have been keeping up, you guys know that Danny and Amii have been tight. However, in Turbo I plan to do one final thing in the series that could probably grow from that point here. Next chapter, unfortunately if you seen PRZ Episode 50 Good as Gold, you know about Jason's last appearance in the series, this will be Eddie and Sabrina's last appearance next episode, so I will give them a farewell party in my author's notes. Meanwhile, it was great talking to you and I hope to see you when the last three chapters come out.


	48. Good as Gold

A/N: Chapter 48 is here

A/N: Chapter 48 is here! Getting close to the end here, whoo-hoo!

Eddie was sitting down, seeing himself materialize in the forests of Route 119.

"What is wrong with me?" asked Eddie, "These powers were supposed to be permanent. What did I do?"

He sat on a log as he looked at the night sky, "What am I going to do?" 

Meanwhile, the Machine Fortress knew about Eddie and it was time that they take drastic action…

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 48: Good as Gold**

**2**

Storyline Based on: Eddie

Eddie kept running from the trees as he began to go weak. He kept glowing gold from ranger to teenager. He didn't like this one bit as he began to run away from the Machine Fortress. Paladin however stopped him.

"Well, what do you know? Eddie. Your Golden Powers are weakening?" asked Paladin.

"What do you want?" asked Eddie.

"Surrender the Gold Ranger powers!" said Paladin, "Not on my watch."

He dashed into the trees, and Paladin, MJs and the Junkheads followed him.

Seashore House…

Butch got the phone, "Hello, Seashore House? Yeah, sure, hold on please." 

Butch turned to Geki, "What is it?" Geki asked.

"Where's Eddie? It's Sabrina," said Butch, "And he's not happy?"

Geki got the microphone out and hooked it to the plug, "Eddie, you have a phone call. Eddie, please come up."

Danny walked from the place, "I haven't seen Eddie around. Where is he?"

"I don't know," said Geki, "But Sabrina is on the line."

"I'll take it, and I'll tell him what's going on," said Danny.

"Okay," said Geki, "You're not going to beat you up, are you?"

Danny shook his head, "Why would I do that?'

He took the phone as Geki raised his shoulders, "Hi, Eddie's not here. It's Danny… Yeah… Yeah… WHAT? YOU HAVE TO GO BACK TO WHERE? Oh man, yeah. Okay, I'll head to the place and maybe I can get him… yeah, start packing. I'll call if I find him," said Danny.

Amii looked at Danny as she stood up from reading a book. Her Umbreon landed on the counter, "What is it?"

Danny looked at Amii and then down at the floor.

"What?" asked Amii.

"Just when we had things to defeat Paladin," said Danny.

"What?" asked Amii.

"Sabrina said to me that we have to find Eddie. They have to go back to Johto immediately," said Danny.

"What?" asked Amii, "No!"

"Yeah, something happened in his family and he had to get back home at once. His sister Gwen already started packing and they are headed to the ferry tonight to go," said Danny.

"Then, who's going to replace Eddie?" asked Amii.

"We'll have to contact Drew. Sean went to Rara Von to do research. Sean also is coming back in a couple of days because he has to manage the UAFOH base in Mossdeep. And he will not have time to work the systems in Meteor Falls," said Danny.

"We got to contact the others and tell them," said Amii.

"Well, where is Eddie? This isn't like him to not come here and respond to Sabrina," said Danny, trying to analyze the situation.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Amii.

Meanwhile, in the Misty Forests of Route 119…

Eddie was running across the field in the waterfall, morphed as a lot of Junkheads were coming up to attack him. He tripped causing to land on the ground. He then got up and ran across the grassy field in the misty trees. He wanted to know why they were after him. He ran and smacked into a monster with golden armor. It was a Golden Tyranitar with huge blades coming out of his hands and he wore black jeans that looked like Logan's jeans from the X-Men.

"Who are you?" asked Eddie.

"I'm Tyrantis of the Royal Nine," he yelled.

Eddie went to punch him, but he suddenly began to glow in a gold aura as he punched him in his regular clothes. Eddie gasped to see that he was glowing back to the Gold Ranger. Tyrantis pushed him down as he landed on the dirt. Eddie went to run, when suddenly the Mecha Fighters were shooting Eddie down like he was a Stantler.

"I can't call my friends because of this morphing problem," said Eddie to himself, "What can I do?"

Suddenly, he yelled as he fell into the waterfall. He was screaming as the winds picked up causing him to impact with the water. Tyrantis laughed as Eddie was trying to survive on his own.

Meteor Falls…

Claydol was finishing another report to put into the Ranger File Archive for them. However, he was shortly interrupted by the loud alarm that with flashing red lights. He turned to see Eddie running away morphing and unmorphing with tons of Junkheads and Tyrantis coming toward him.

"Rangers, I need you now," said Claydol.

In six beams of colored light, the rangers wondered what was going on.

"So, what's up?" asked Derik.

"Eddie," said Danny, looking up at the screen.

Amii gasped, seeing Eddie running away from explosions transforming into his ranger form, and then back to his normal attire. Danny ran toward the zord bay.

"What are you going to do?" asked Amii.

"I'm blowing up the Mecha Fighters," said Danny.

He walked into the Moltres Overtech Zord. He sat down in his cockpit and inserted the Overtech Subcrystal. The zord bay opened up.

"Overtech Zord 5, launch!" yelled Danny. He pulled the joystick down and started the engines. He launched flames from the wings and he took off into Route 119.

Meanwhile, Eddie was running away from the explosions of the Mecha Fighters, Tyrantis and the rest of the Junkheads with more MJs coming around.

"What to do?" asked Eddie, "Not good."

Suddenly, a stream of fire struck below. Eddie turned around to see them on fire, except Tyrantis. He looked up to see Overtech Zord 5 soaring overhead. Eddie was excited to see him.

"I'm coming Ed," yelled Danny, "Flamethrower!"

The fierce flames from the beak destroyed some of the Mecha Fighters. Eddie suddenly turned around to see Tyrantis coming toward him with his claws ready to go. Eddie began to squirm as the monster began to fight. Eddie punched the monster. He had to defend himself now or otherwise he would be sent to the scrap heap like other people that have died by the Machine Fortress. Tyrantis threw him overhead, causing the ranger to fall on his knees.

Danny was watching overhead and he set the zord to autopilot, "I'm coming!"

He jumped from his zord and transformed into his red ranger suit. He took out his

Overtech Flame Sword and slashed Tyrantis from harming Eddie. Eddie got up and saw Danny as he transformed automatically.

"Thanks," said Eddie with a smile underneath his helmet.

"Don't mention it," said Danny.

Suddenly, he demorphed, "I have a problem, don't I?"

Danny nodded as he grabbed Eddie, "Yeah, we're heading to Meteor Falls."

Tyrantis laughed, "We want the Gold Ranger Powers. We knew it would be a matter of time." 

"What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"Simple," said Tyrantis, "When Drew gave Eddie his powers we realized the powers were temporary."

"Temporary powers?" yelled Danny.

"Yes," he said smiling, "Now, you guys will not make it out of here alive."

Danny laughed, "Try me."

Suddenly, a Hyper Beam came out of Tyrantis. Danny teleported with Eddie in a streak of red light to the Overtech Zord that was flying in the sky. Eddie sat down behind him turning gold as Danny set the zord to go on auto-pilot.

"Temporary?" asked Eddie, feeling weak.

"I guess the power glitch wasn't just an actual glitch," said Danny, turning around in his chair, looking at him.

Eddie nodded, "Well, I don't know why this is happening to me."

Danny put his arms on Eddie's shoulders, "We're running tests on you when we get back. I don't want you to lose your powers. I understand because it happened to me many times."

"Really?" asked Eddie.

"Hell, yeah. Ever heard of the Green Candle?" asked Danny.

"No," said Eddie.

"Well, let me tell you the story," said Danny.

Machine Fortress…

Everybody from the Machine Fortress were sitting watching Danny escape with Eddie back to Meteor Falls.

"Damn!" yelled Paladin, holding Tyrantis by the collar.

"What's wrong?" asked Sprocket, wondering why he was doing that.

"We were so close of getting the Gold Ranger Powers. Grr… it makes me so mad!" yelled Paladin, "With that, the creator could be revived fully and we can eliminate the rangers once and for all."

"Well, I just hope they don't do anything to protect the powers," said Sprocket, "Otherwise, there will be hell to pay."

"Well, if you fought rangers before, you know that there will always be an alternate route. A route that could cause us defeat," said Paladin, "Isn't that right, Hephaestus?"

"Why yes it is," said Hephaestus.

"Well then," he said, "This is your last chance."

"I know," said Hephaestus, "But, what can I do? I can't do anything except make monsters grow and why do you have to blame it on me?"

"Doesn't the monster maker always come up with the monster that does the plan?" asked Sprocket, "The Royal Nine obviously don't count."

Queen Vahsti laughed, "Sorry that I couldn't be here sooner." 

"What were you doing woman?" asked Paladin.

"I was simply helping the Creator place the final Royal Nine. It's so huge, that I don't think Hephaestus will be useful," said Vahsti with a smile.

"Why do you want to kill me?" asked Hephaestus, "I've helped you as best as you can."

"But the only thing you do is make monsters do your dirty work and they get pummeled one time after another!" yelled Bolt.

"Doesn't mean shit," said Hephaestus.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" yelled Manacle, drawing his sword.

"Wait, Manacle. Let's here why he said that," said Paladin.

"If I was Baronaw and we were in this situation, I would get out now so we can rebuild our army of machines," said Hephaestus.

"That was why I killed Baronaw. So, we can all go on an ALL-OUT attack!" yelled Paladin, with his sword drawn, "You on his side?"

Hephaestus yelped, "He was the original king."

SLASH! Hephaestus screamed as he landed on the ground. Paladin drew his sword to his neck, "Speak about Baronaw one more time or I'll kill you."

"Right," said Hephaestus.

"Now," said Paladin snarling, "We'll wait for their next move."

Meteor Falls…

"So, Claydol," said Danny, hovering over him as they did a scan on Eddie, "What's going on with him?"

"Well, Danny. It appears you are right. His powers are draining his strength, endurance and life supply. If I don't call Drew now, Eddie's on his way to death." 

(Sound of Drama)

Amii walked inside to see Danny staring over Eddie. Amii looked at him, "Is he going to be okay?"

Danny turned around to her, "Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" asked Amii.

"Come, we got to call Druidia," said Eddie.

Amii turned to Claydol after she heard the planet name, "No."

"I'm afraid so," said Claydol.

"Sorry," said Eddie on the table.

Sabrina teleported down to Meteor Falls after hearing what was going on, "So, Eddie's being drained?"

"Yeah, we called Drew already so he can take back the power," said Danny.

Sabrina looked down at the floor as she sat on the chair, "Oh my." 

"I'm very sorry," said Amii, "I wish we could do something." 

"You tried everything and I'm glad you did," said Sabrina.

Suddenly, a gold streak landed in the base. Prince Drew of Druidia came down to see Eddie, "So, what happened?" 

"Eddie's powers are being drained with his life," said Danny.

"What can we do to get Eddie his powers back?" asked Amii.

Drew sat in silence, "There's nothing we can do."

The two of them looked at each other, "So… what do we do?" asked Danny.

"We have to go to the Mirage Tower in the desert. There's an activation port where we can use the Gold King Braces. Once the sun hits it at an equidistant point, it will hit Druidia and Rara Von, then here to me," said Drew.

Derik, Jenna, Mika, and Jack ran down the stairs, "We heard the news," said Jack, "What do we do?"

"Rangers, we're going to the desert. We have to do a power transfer," said Danny.

_(Commercial Break)_

Woman: Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive is brought to you by Bandai ®. We also thank Disney, Toei, Saban and the Pokemon Company for their support.

Danny: (shows DVD) Mighty Morphin' Poke Rangers Volume 2

Mika: (shows DVD) And Volume 3 on DVD. Catch the next 20 episodes of our wonderful series that was considered a classic.

Amii: When will my DVD come out? Oh well…

Jack: If you haven't bought MMPR Volume 1, then do so now to get the complete 30 episodes! Enjoy!

Sean: I know I'm written off the fic, but Volume 4 coming in November. See ya later!

_(Commercial End)_

Machine Fortress…

"So, the rangers are headed to the Mirage Tower?" asked Paladin, seeing the rangers and Drew on their way. He turned to Manacle, Vahsti, Bolt, and Sprokcet, "Bring the Junkheads! Tyrantis, let's go! Mecha Fighters, bomb them to bits!"

Route 111 (Desert Area)…

The Overtech Overdrive rangers were walking to the Mirage Tower.

"So, what do we do when we get there?" asked Danny.

"Eddie and I will go up there and transfer energy. I told you this twenty times already," said Drew.

"Sorry, usually I never walk in deserts," said Danny, putting his hand behind his head.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of Junkheads appearing.

"Apparently, they know," said Amii, striking a fighting pose.

Overhead, they saw Mecha Fighters. They opened fire on the rangers. The rangers scream as they ran across the hot desert. The blue beams emitted energy as bombs of beams were hitting them. Danny turned to see Paladin, Manacle, Vahsti, Bolt, Sprocket, and Hephaestus.

"Eddie, Drew, go!" said Danny, "Rangers, let's take them down."

The six rangers nodded, "Okay. Going Into Overdrive!"

Combining braces, the six of them transformed into their suits.

"So," said Paladin, "You are going to fight for your friend, well then let's get this party started!"

"Rangers, Overtech Swords!" yelled Danny.

The swords were taken out and the fighting began. Danny sliced the Junkheads with ease; after all dealing with them was the easiest part. He punched one of them in the face and kicked another one.

"Come on," said Danny.

Jack punched one of the Junkheads and sliced another Junkhead in the face. He kicked one of them and punched one of them. He was sick and tired of seeing these robotic freaks coming up toward him.

"Stay dead," said Jack, stepping on one of them.

Derik flipped backwards and sliced more of the Junkheads. He then turned to see MJs coming toward him.

"It figures," said Derik, "Fin Blades!"

He jumped up in the air. He didn't need to say it. A huge cyclone of water demolished the grunts like a hurricane destroying the bay.

Amii kicked one of them and punched another. However, she was attacked by Sprocket's bow. She turned to see her smile. Amii grumbled as she fought the queen of the Machine Fortress.

"Once I get rid of you, I will have more than enough power to destroy the world," she said.

"You don't have the chance against me," said Amii, taking out her Electron Chains.

Jenna was fighting Tyrantis with her Psy-Slap shield. Even though he was smacked across the face with it, the Royal Nine monster punched her in the chest. She squealed as she felt her back being pressed by the golden monster. However, Mika pushed him off of her.

"Are you okay?" asked Mika.

"Yeah," said Jenna.

"Not this time!" yelled Manacle.

He drew his sword and went to attack the two of them with Vahsti behind them. However, Paladin called the attack off.

"We are losing our objective. We should go to the Mirage Tower!" he yelled.

"But, what about the rangers?" asked Sprocket.

"We'll take care of them later. Tyrantis, take care of them!" he said.

The monster nodded, "I'll do it."

Suddenly, he used his golden beams at the rangers. The six of them screamed as they landed on the dirt. Danny got up and looked at him and the other rangers all nodded.

"Overdrive Bazooka!" he said.

The bazooka appeared in between the six of them. The six crystals were in the slot. The target was locked to fire.

"Target locked," said Amii.

"Fire," said Danny.

The energy blast destroyed Tyrantis… or so they thought. Tyrantis laughed as he took their Bazooka with his golden beams and shot them. A major explosion occurred as the rangers demorphed.

"Damn," said Danny, cringing his teeth, "I can't and I won't let this happen."

He grabbed sand from his hand and he got up. He ran toward the monster. He gave him a swift kick. But, Tyrantis blocked it. He then saw Danny's foot come up toward him. Tyrantis used his claw and punctured Danny's stomach. Danny yelled in pain as he landed on the ground.

"Danny!" yelled Jack.

Tyrantis turned to kill Danny, but Jack jumped on top of Danny. The claw came up and scratched Jack in the back. Jack screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. Danny looked up to see Jack screaming as he landed on the ground. His back had deep lines of blood trickling down his shirt. He turned to Jack, "Jack, why?"

Jack reached his hand out toward him, "I had to. I had to take the bullet for you. Isn't that what a true friend does?"

"Yeah, I understand," said Danny, "And I appreciate it."

Danny gripped his hand hard, "But, you almost died because of me."

"I would do anything to protect my friends. And I know you would do the same thing," said Jack, shaking from the excruciating pain. Danny then saw he was ready to stab Jack. Danny held Tyrantis's claw. Jack looked up. Danny held it as hard as he could. He saw the blood dripping from his palm and landing on the dirt.

"Danny," said Jack, "Just let me take the blow for you, man."

Danny shook his head, "No, I need you. Not as a friend, but as a ranger."

Derik turned to Jenna, and Jenna turned to Mika. Mika went to see that Amii went running to the scene. She grabbed Tyrantis's claw with her hand. She wasn't going to let her friend die. Jenna and Mika also came running to their aid with Derik by the rear. The five of them were all on Tyrantis. He tried to get rid of them, but all five used their strength on them. Jack looked at the tower to see Paladin and his royal court entered the Mirage Tower. Eddie was already on top. Jack looked up to see that all planets were aligned.

"Okay," said Drew.

The King Axe launched a golden beam at Rara Von, then at Druidia. The powers hit Drew. Drew began charged with energy and he transformed into the Gold Ranger.

"Thanks," said Drew, "For taking my place in helping them."

"Anytime," said Eddie, "If you need me to use them at anytime. You know where to find me." 

Suddenly, Paladin got up there. He gasped to see them. Eddie snickered, "Too late." 

Paladin turned to them, "Eddie, get out of here."

Eddie jumped out of the tower and landed on his feet. He saw the rangers struggling against Tyrantis as he went on an onslaught. Eddie dashed to help them. He grabbed on to the front of Tyrantis.

"Eddie," said Jack, "Where's Drew?"

Eddie grunted and he turned to Jack, "He has the power."

Suddenly, Tyrantis threw all six of them on to the ground. Tyrantis turned to Eddie, "Because of you, Paladin's plan of taking the powers is gone. Now, it's time you die."

He went to stab Eddie. He closed his eyes, suddenly he felt someone jerk in pain. He turned to see Danny. Danny landed on the ground, cringing in pain.

"Danny," yelled Amii in tears.

The rangers huddled around Danny. Danny groaned in pain, feeling the bruises and the huge hole in his stomach, with blood coming out, "Oh my Arceus… I don't want to die. Please, help me."

Eddie put his hand on Danny's shoulder, "You won't die."

Danny began to close his eyes. Amii's jaw dropped as she began to tear up, "NO! PLEASE, NO! IT CAN'T HAPPEN! DANNY, NO! NO! NOOOOOO!"

"It… can't… be," said Jack.

"No way," said Jenna.

"Out of all people," said Mika.

"Danny, oh no," said Derik.

He began to turn invisible.

"Derik, not you too!" said Amii, "It's enough that I lost him."

Suddenly, she was tapped on the shoulder, "WHAT?"

She turned to see Drew, "Let me."

Tyrantis laughed, "Mourning for your friend won't do anything." 

Suddenly, the dark clouds and the golden bolts struck down in the desert. The golden beams hit the seven of them, healing their wounds. Danny opened his eyes and gasped for air. He got up. Amii hugged him immediately, "Oh my. You were dead for two minutes."

Danny looked up, "I was?"

Amii nodded, breaking down into tears.

"Oh pish-posh," said Paladin, "Look, we had enough of this. Hephaestus, make him grow."

Hephaestus let Poppi out and Tyrantis grew to the size of Mirage Tower. Drew knew what to do.

"Eddie, stay back," said Drew.

The axe was put in the middle. The seven of them touched the weapon. Drew called on the power of his axe and the seven of them grew and transformed.

"Okay," said Danny.

He punched Tyrantis in the face with Jack making him trip on his own feet. Derik did a swift kick across his chest while Jenna and Amii flipped up and kicked him. Mika and Drew used a swift kick across his face. The monster screamed as he fell down. Paladin growled as he turned to Eddie. Eddie went back into the rocks, where he could be hidden and away. Paladin went to search, but saw no one there. Eddie sighed as he left. He turned to watch the battle.

"Overdrive Bazooka!" yelled Danny.

The bazooka arrived in front of them with the target locked, "FIRE!"

The beam of energy finally incinerated Tyrantis. The rangers grew back to normal size.

"Paladin, as long as we stand here, the seven of us will be able to defeat you," said Danny.

"Well, you better prepare. For the next time we meet, it will be the final battle. My plan is almost complete. I'm telling you this now, so that way you can be prepared," said Paladin, "In the meantime, enjoy life while you can. Machines, let's go!"

The Royal Court disappeared. The eight rangers headed back to Slateport City, where they were supposed to meet Sabrina. After all, they left for Goldenrod today.

Slateport Ferry…

Sabrina and Eddie were packed up. Drew, Mika, Danny, Derik, Amii, Jack, and Jenna stood as they exchanged hugs and kisses. Eddie breathed a sigh.

"I sure would like to come back and visit. This place brought back good ranger memories," he said with a smile.

"Please come back at anytime," said Danny, "Um, on behalf of the team, we're sorry that the Golden Powers weakened you." 

"Don't worry about it," smiled Eddie, "I hope to see you guys again."

The Gold Ranger and Sabrina smiled as they began to leave. But Sabrina stopped, "Amii, Jenna, come here!"

The two showed up, "Since we are all yellow rangers, I got us three necklaces all in gold with a picture of our ranger forms."

"This is nice!" said Amii.

"Thanks!" said Jenna.

"That way the three of us yellow rangers will stick together," she said with a smile.

Sabrina smiled and turned to Mika, "Come here."

Mika walked toward her and Sabrina smiled giving her a gift. Mika opened the box to reveal a nice silver bracelet with yellow beads.

"Something to remember me by," said Sabrina.

"Thanks," said Mika.

"Sabrina Mason, Eddie Barinholtz, I bid you farewell," said Drew.

With that said, Eddie and Sabrina got on the boat. The boat blew its horn and the ship was heading back to Johto. The sun began to set. The sky began to turn crimson as the rangers saw the sun reflect the ocean waves.

"I guess it's time to head back?" asked Derik.

"Yeah," said Danny.

The seven rangers headed back to the city, little did they know that the final battle was about to begin…

Machine Fortress…

Paladin smacked Hephaestus across the face, "You blew it."

"I know I did, please another chance!" said Paladin.

"No," snarled Paladin, "And I will kill you."

Suddenly, blue lightning from the Creator's energy filled Paladin with power as he slashed Hephaestus and Poppi. The old technician and his assistant screamed in pain as they exploded into a million pieces.

"Send the remains to the scrap heap," said Paladin, "I'm done!"

"Done?" asked Sprocket.

"The final battle will commence!" yelled Paladin.

**End of Chapter**

_**Next Episode…**_

_**The Final Solution is here! UAFOH is attacked by the Machines! The rangers begin to fight and save the people from fighting. Can they prevent the Final Solution? Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!  
**_

**Chapter 49: The Crystal Heroes of Love Part 1**

A/N: I know that there are two chapters to go. It's hard to believe it huh? Around this time, I updated Chapter 11 of Season 4. Remember, the episode where Sean and Derik get captured on the so-called Abandoned Ship as the ship was supposed to run into Slateport City? God help us. Anyway, I just wanted to say Psyduck: Your characters that I made for you to use in Poke Rangers Johto were great to work with. Now, by the power vested in me, they go back to you. Their legacies here in Hoenn will never be forgotten. Anyway, I actually am writing Chapter 2 of Turbo, for people who don't know. So, I will update Chapters 49, 50 and then start Season 5 with a bang. There's a glitch though, you may have to wait until November 16th for the updates because November 1st is my SATs. Yuck and the Senior Show coming two weeks later. So, enjoy. The season finale should come soon.


	49. The Crystal Heroes of Love Part 1

A/N: Here it is! The first part of the Season 4 Finale of Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive. I finally got this chapter up and out of the way, so let's go!

"Yes!" said Paladin, "Creator, give me your strength!"

Red beams came from where the Creator is hiding giving Paladin strength. He laughed vigorously as he began to feel even more power.

"That's right! More! More, damn it! More!" he yelled.

Suddenly, he began to have red crimson armor and his sword grew longer. He turned to the Creator.

"Thank you," he said.

He walked to the door, and he saw Hephaestus, "Hephaestus, is the atom bomb ready?"

"Ready and it's set to explode in… Petalburg City!" he said.

"Send the Mecha Fighters," said Paladin as he walked to the viewscreen, "Manacle! Address intercraft!"

Manacle pressed the button, "All Hail King Paladin!"

Queen Sprocket smiled as she patted Prince Bolt on the back, "This plan will work."

"I hope those rangers die," said Bolt.

"Shut up! Bolt!" said Paladin, "Wife, please silence your tongue." 

Both siblings bowed to Paladin.

"The Hoenn Ranger will be bombed by our atom bombs. Each city we bombed and we will destroy what is left of Hoenn. It's time that the rangers know that machine gadgetry will prevail. Besides, they have won every single battle. It's time we go all out," said Paladin, and he turned to Hephaestus. Hephaestus quivered, "No more monsters. No more plans. It is time to destroy the Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive! And we'll make sure that this time, we will PREVAIL!" he yelled.

The crew screamed from all parts of the deck.

"Let the war begin!" he said.

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Chapter 49: The Crystal Heroes of Love Part 1**

Queen Sprocket was walking toward Paladin, "Where should we attack?"

"Well, my love. We will attack the UAFOH, which is near Mossdeep City," said Paladin.

Manacle grabbed Baronaw's staff and gave it to Paladin and he even gave his own sword.

"Good," said Baronaw.

"Do I get Mom's feather fan as a weapon?" asked Sprocket.

"I protected your family for eons… of course your mother would be happy to see you get the weapon," said Manacle.

"Thanks," said Sprocket.

She took out her bow, "Paladin, let's go!"

Paladin smiled, "Mecha Fighters, launch!" 

The Machine Fortress's ship as the big brown gears with atom bombs attached to them flooded into the planet. One of the gears was in Mossdeep City, where the rangers were.

"So, Sgt. Fubrizzi," said Danny, who was zipping up his air force uniform, "What's going to happen now that you are transferring?"

"Yeah, seriously," said Amii.

"Well, rangers. I'm still packing to go to the Kanto Air Force Base. They have a cup of Moomoo Milk every Saturday to cleanse the mind, and there have been some problems lately. That's why Sean is still in school right now, so he can take over my position," said Sgt. Fubrizzi, "However, he's on an assignment."

"Oh, really?" asked Jenna.

"Yes, and once the Machine Fortress is done with, I'm promoting you all, with Sean's permission, to ensigns of the base. That is, if you wish to do so." asked Sgt. Fubrizzi, "And you are allowed to do secret missions and go on your Pokemon journey after everything is done with here."

"That would be sweet!" said Derik, "But, I may have to resign."

Sgt. Fubrizzi looked at him, "Why?"

"Um," said Derik, turning to Danny and Amii. Both of them nodded.

"Well, since you know about us and our identities. We might as well give you the background story of me. Even though I am not supposed to, but the bottom line is it's I am not from this time frame. I'm 20-30 years into the future. So, yeah," said Derik with a bad mood.

"Well, future or not, it was nice meeting you," said Sgt. Fubrizzi.

"Paladin hasn't attacked yet," said Derik smiling.

Suddenly, the whole entire base began to shake. Support beams from either wall of the base began to collapse on to people and Pokemon as the rangers and the Sergeant gasped to see the Mecha Fighters fire the base.

"This is like Dewford Harbor and the attack on 1941!" said Sgt. Fubrizzzi.

Suddenly, the Junkheads arrived with their entire arsenal. Paladin and Sprocket came down to the sky as well.

"Rangers, the final battle is now!" said Sprocket, "Any last words?"

"Yeah, three," said Danny.

"Going into Overdrive!"

The fiver angers transformed and Danny contacted Mika via communicator.

Mika's House…

Mika was packing her clothes in a nice laundry basket, ready to go when suddenly she turned to the TV Screen.

"The Machine Fortress is bombing Mossdeep City. Mossdeep City Evacuate Immediately!" said the newscaster.

Mika began to contact Danny when suddenly Danny contacted her, "Danny, no need to say. Going Into Overdrive!"

She transformed and teleported to Mossdeep City, helping them fight the Junkheads. The army was huge, but they were used to it. But, the aerial attacks were devastating, and it was causing distraction. Amii kept kicking and punching the mechanical grunts as she touched her Electron Chains. She ran around the Junkheads, wrapped in metal chains. She plugged them together.

"Thunder!"

The Junkheads were all shocked and a major explosion occurred around them.

"Claydol, we have a lot of aerial attacks! Can you help?" asked Amii.

In Meteor Falls, Claydol looked at the screen and saw the ton of Mecha Fighters.

"Okay, I'm putting your Overtech Zords in the Sharpedo Bay and I'm heading over there right now. Give me a couple of minutes!" said Claydol.

"Okay," said Amii, turning off the communicator.

Jenna took out her blaster and began to strike the MJs who also came to destroy the place by ground. She took out her Psy-Slap shield and threw it across the field, chopping the metal grunts in pieces, exploding them into a million pieces. She held her shield to the incoming grunts.

"Overdrive Mode: Pink!" yelled Jenna.

She began to acquire shiny pink armor as her shield began to glow.

"Psychic Bomb!"

She launched a huge pink bomb, which exploded causing the Junkheads to fly and land who knows where. But, multi powered explosions also came by as well.

Derik, Jack, and Danny were fighting the rest of the Junkheads, but they kept coming and destroying them. Mika jumped in and used her Ice Claw attack to help, but she fell with the other three. Jenna and Amii walked to get them up.

"Maybe we can do a three way attack: Bazooka, Wheel, Cannon, and Battlizer!" said Derik.

"Good idea, let's do it!" said Danny, "Phoenix Battlizer!"

Jack called for the Overtech Rocket Wheel as it landed in front of him.

Amii and Jenna combined the weapons for the Super Overtech Cannon and Derik and Mika grabbed the Overdrive Bazooka.

"Locked on," said the rangers.

(Split-screen of all weapons aiming at the metal grunts)

"Fire all!" said the rangers.

Four powers slaughtered the Junkheads and MJs, destroying them.

"All right," said Jack, getting down from the rocket wheel.

Suddenly, the Mecha Fighters began to launch crimson beams at them and the building. The six rangers screamed as they fell to the ground. However, huge Hydro Pump attacks blew up some and they looked to see a huge Sharpedo heading across.

"Claydol!" said Jack with a smile.

"I'm coming!" said Claydol, landing the Sharpedo Bay.

The six rangers got in the zord and the carrier zord took off. Danny controlled the main helm as the Sharpedo Bay headed toward the Mecha Fighters.

"Hydro Cannons!" said Jack.

Huge water cannons launched and destroyed the Mecha Fighters coming toward them, but more were coming.

"Crunch!" said Amii.

The Sharpedo chomped on the metal gears, sending them into the depths. However, more came and destroyed more of the base.

"This is not just a huge swarm," said Amii.

"Paladin is sending every single thing at us," said Danny.

Suddenly, a blue lightning bolt struck the Sharpedo Bay. The rangers screamed with Claydol falling on the floor as it landed in the water. Danny pressed the button to make the Sharpedo Bay float. The rangers gasped to see what it was.

"What is that?" asked Amii.

It was a huge mechanical robot with every single part of a monster they have defeated.

"According to the scanner, these monsters all look familiar. We defeated these guys before!" said Derik.

"The final monster of the Royal Nine is everybody we defeated?" asked Jenna, "Great." 

The rockets behind the monster came out and launched above them. There was a pink earring bomb aimed at the Sharpedo Bay. A huge clunk could be heard from above.

"That sounded like a bomb," said Amii.

The rangers began to head for the zords with Claydol's help and the zords were released. Ten seconds later, a huge bomb exploded in the water destroying the Sharpedo zord. A huge shockwave from the ocean occurred wiping out beaches and parts of Mossdeep. An ice attack from the Metallic Poleon hands froze the base. Everybody that was there was frozen. Then Ugly Vetty's earring was thrown into the bomb. A huge nuclear bomb explosion occurred as all of Mossdeep City was wiped out.

"Holy shit," said Danny.

Suddenly, the machine monster laughed. It had the rocket jetpack of Solro, hands of Metallic Poleon, arms of Macho Spider, the earrings of Ugly Vetty, and it had legs from Cardiac Kickboxer, the chest armor of a Staroid and a huge titanium sword.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Danny.

"I'm the Final Royal Nine, I'm known as… Scrapper, and I'm known for taking large amounts of energy from dead machines and channeling it through me to make me even more powerful. Mechagigas sent me to destroy you! And I will make sure of it!" he yelled.

"We'll see about that," said Danny.

"You guys better form the Megazord," said Claydol from inside Jenna's zord, "Mika, summon Kyogre. I'll be at Meteor Falls."

Mika nodded, "Kyogre, I summon you!"

The Kyogre zord came out from the lake and she materialized into the cockpit.

"Okay, let's finish him!" said Mika.

"Assemble, Overtech Megazord," said Danny.

The Megazord was formed and it was ready to fight. Mika formed the Queen Titan Megazord and she was ready to help. The Titanium sword began to strike down the rangers. Danny and the others held on as the Megazord's saber came out. The sword slashed the robot's stomach. But, Scrapper wasn't ready to die. He charged his sword with Vetty's energy and another nuclear bomb was struck. The Overtech Megazord and the Queen Titan Megazord began flying off the island into the ocean.

"Darn it," said Amii.

Suddenly, water began to come into the Megazord.

"Okay, who has an idea?" asked Jack.

"Jenna, can you put a shield around us?" asked Danny.

Jenna pressed a couple of buttons and a Barrier attack was formed, "Okay, I have Barrier up. I'm not sure how long it will hold."

"We also need to check damages," said Danny, "Anything?"

"Weapons are down to low power," said Amii, "Switching to Emergency."

"Both arms are paralyzed, legs rotted from the attack," said Derik.

"That explains the water we have in here," said Danny, "Jack, anything with the engines?"

Jack smacked his fist on the console, "Danny, the engines are completely deteriorated due to that bomb attack. We have enough energy to go back to Meteor Falls. We have to repair the Megazord first. Claydol can do that and we can come back with the Overdrive Megazord. The core however is almost overheated."

"The core?" asked Danny.

"If the core of this Megazord is overheated, the same thing will happen just like the Evolution Megazord almost a year and a half ago," said Jack, "But, we will lose the Megazord and not our powers this time."

"How's Mika handling this?" asked Derik.

"I'm handling this very hard," said Mika, over the intercom, "I am not in Megazord mode anymore. And I have a lot of damages too."

"Claydol," said Danny.

"Yes," said Claydol, "I saw the battle. I'm going to teleport everything here for immediate repair."

Machine Fortress…

"Ah ha, so Scrapper, you almost destroyed the Megazords, great job!" said Paladin, "Now, wipe out Sootopolis!"

Paladin laughed and suddenly the ship began shaking.

"Is he dead yet?" asked Mechagigas.

"No, he isn't," said Paladin.

"Good. Now, while he's wiping out cities, start driving the people away from this region," said Mechagigas, "Now."

"Yes, Creator," said Paladin, "Manacle! Vahsti! Bolt!"

The three of them nodded, "We'll do it."

Meteor Falls…

Derik began charging the weapons and cleaning them. It was time for war, unfortunately. In the zord bay, Danny was checking all of the zord systems. Mika was in the main room, beginning computer repair. Amii was filling recovery potions for any open wounds. Jenna was putting gas in the Overtech Jet Cycles, which left Jack to fix the grid and repair what was there. Claydol breathed a sigh with the lights still white.

"So," said Mika, "This is war." 

"I guess," said Claydol, rolling his eyes, "I knew this day would come. It was only a matter of time." 

Suddenly, they got a hailing frequency response. Mika turned around and she activated the button. She gasped to see it was Paladin right in front of their base with a whole entire army of Junkheads.

"Rangers, you can't hide. We'll take your base down and destroy the power source!" said Paladin, "And there is nothing you can do!"

Claydol pressed the button and the red alert sign came on with the alarm system going up. Derik raised defense shields with Mika activating the weapons that were a defense system. They then felt shaking. Claydol activated the screen to see Mecha Fighters flying over them.

"Great, those things!" said Mika.

She pressed a couple of buttons and the lasers all shot the fighters flying in the air. More lasers shot down between Paladin and the Junkheads. However, the enemies began to smash the barrier.

"I can't believe they're trying to destroy the barrier," said Derik.

"I agree," said Danny, who just walked in.

Suddenly, the others came in to see them barricade around the mountain range.

"That's a whole army. There's only six of us," said Amii, "How are we going to defeat them all?"

Claydol smiled, "I'll use my defense system to give you some lee way. I'll even send your Overdrive Zords to fight. But, now you must go and save the world."

Danny nodded, "Rangers, let's go!" 

"Right! Going Into Overdrive!"

The Kyogre zord was materialized into battle with the Overdrive Zords. The lasers on Meteor Falls started shooting the Mecha Fighters and the Bara Hunters that just came down. The Red Overdrive Zord took out the Overtech Flame Sword and slashed the Bara Hunters and Mecha Fighters with the orange line across their chests.

"Yeah, what?" asked Danny.

Jack punched one of them in the face and turned to see one of them come up shooting it down.

"Okay, Solarbeam!" said Jack.

A white beam from the visor shot the Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters in the area. He then took out a Razor Cutter and sliced another Bara Hunter.

Derik used the Fin Blades from the Overdrive Zord. The Blue Overdrive Zord sliced each one of the Mecha Fighters. He even jumped up and kicked one of them in the face.

"Nice," said Derik.

Amii and Jenna saw them all come up toward them. Amii turned to Jenna with a big huge smile, "Should we go and fight them? Or should we all sit there and die?"

"Let's go," said Jenna.

The Overdrive Zords launched yellow and pink beams, destroying the Mecha Fighters. However, Scrapper arrived. The rangers turned to see Mika's zord transform.

"Okay, let's try Round 2," said Mika.

She used the Ice Beam attack to freeze the final Royal Nine. But, Scrapper kicked her out of the way. The Queen Titan Megazord was having problems already.

"What do I do?" asked Mika.

The rangers nodded as they all transformed into the Overdrive Megazord. The Overdrive Megazord was shot immensely by the power of the monster. The rangers felt the pain as they landed on the ground.

"Okay," said Danny, "Overdrive Katanas."

The golden swords sliced Scrapper. Scrapper however had his own defense. The Megazord was struggling. He kicked the Megazord and the Megazord began to get severe damage. It was so much severe damage that wires were falling behind Amii.

"Shit, we're getting hammered," said Jack.

Suddenly, with a huge swing, Jack's console on the right exploded and started a huge fire. Scrapper then charged a huge beam. The Queen Titan Megazord went to defeat the monster, but the white beams were so intense, that both cockpits had ceiling and wire components fall on top of them.

"Okay, he's very hard to defeat," said Amii, "His power's off the charts."

"Well, before we get up on our feet, I would like a status report," said Danny.

"Hull Integrity is at…," said Jenna, "Oh my." 

"What?" asked Danny, "How bad?"

Jenna gulped, "Critical."

"Critical?" asked Derik.

Jack went down to the engine room and saw the coolant leak, "Oh shit."

He ran back as the engine began to screech. Danny then heard the screeching, "What's going on?"

Jack ran to the cockpit, "Danny, Scrapper shot the engine. There's a coolant leak in progress."

"Coolant leak?" asked Danny, "That will cause the Megazord to be destroyed right?" 

"Yeah," said Jack, then turned to him, "What are you doing?"

Danny turned to him, "Jack, activate the emergency eject button on my mark. Everyone, prepare to abandon the Megazord. Mika, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine," said Mika, "But, I'm retreating."

"Hold on, I'm teleporting the five of us to your location," said Danny, "I have an idea."

Scrapper held the Overdrive Megazord. Danny put the arms on top of him and he activated the magnetic gloves. Scrapper tried to get out, but he couldn't.

"Coolant Leak Alert," said the computer, "Megazord Implosion in 10 seconds." 

Danny activated the coordinates, "Now, Jack."

"Megazord Implosion in 5 seconds."

Quickly, the Overtech Overdrive rangers have teleported to the Queen Titan Megazord immediately. Scrapper looked to the left and he saw the head explode of the Megazord. Suddenly, the arms exploded causing the body to fall down and explode on top of him. He roared as most of his body armor was destroyed.

"It was fun using that Megazord," said Amii, "Oh well."

Suddenly, Scrapper went to attack the Megazord. Mika took out the Queen Titan Saber.

"Queen Titan Slash!"

The slash destroyed the inner parts. Scrapper wasn't done yet. Danny knew what to do, "Magmar Battle Zord. Overtech Megazord."

All three Megazords combined into one.

"Queen Overtech Battle Megazord!" said the rangers.

The rangers took out the Overtech Crown Sword, which then began to ignite with Magmar's flames.

"This should melt him. This is the first time we're doing this too," said Danny.

"With the flames?" asked Amii.

"Yeah, Flame Battle Crash!" yelled Danny.

The flaming sword stabbed Scrapper and it went through him. They then saw the damaged core. The sword struck again and the monster was destroyed.

Meteor Falls…

"Claydol?" asked Danny.

He walked to see that there was nobody here.

"Oh, Claydol?" asked Amii.

"Claydol?" asked Jenna.

Suddenly, they looked to find a piece of paper, "Look up," said Jack, "Look up at what?"

Suddenly, they looked to see a timebomb. The Meteor Falls base began to explode into a million pieces. The alarm system destroyed the table. The rangers ducked seeing all of the consoles explode into a million pieces with bonfires. After all the rumbling, Danny looked at the piece of paper.

"If you ever want to see Claydol again, meet me at Mt. Chimney. That is if you survived our ambush. I know every code to get in- Paladin," said Danny.

"That… asshole," said Danny. With that, he hit his head on the dirt.

**To Be Continued…**

_**Final Episode…**_

_**This is it! The final battle! Will the rangers finally finish off the Machine Fortress? Ever since August they have been on the path of destruction. Can Claydol be saved? Can the rangers access their full power with Drew's help? Can the seven of them stop the final remnants? You will have to find out! Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive! **_

_**  
**_**The Final Episode:**

**Chapter 50: The Crystal Heroes of Love Part 2**

A/N: You weren't expecting that were you? The Meteor Falls base will still be there, but I blew up the set because I'm upgrading it for Season 5. So, I guess this is where I say thank you very much and enjoy the next chapter.


	50. Final: The Crystal Heroes of Love Part 2

A/N: Here it is the final chapter of Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive, before we begin, a couple of messages from me to the reviewers who reviewed from Chapter 1.

These thank you's are obviously illegal on , but they have to be recognized because some of these people are returning readers.

**Psyduck Ranger- **As always, being there for me when it comes to new updates, even though some of the updates were kind of awkward and crazy, which made some of the characters go OOC, but you never gave up reading it after finding out about what happened. Thanks for letting me use Eddie in the 2nd half of Season 4! 

**RubyVulpix- **For a minute, I thought you wouldn't get to this point, but if you did then I am glad you did. I hope you read Turbo as well and thanks for seeing Jenna fight again.

**Starfighter364- **Okay, so we didn't have the 'actual' crossover planned like a promised. But, don't worry, we have the Turbo/Orre crossover coming up in the next season, so don't fret. Thanks for reading!

**o0MimiChan0o- **I know you skipped some chapters and that's okay. But, I want to thank you for your enthusiasm.

**Digimon Lantern 1-** Obviously I want to thank you. Using science fiction of machines usually never got me interested in the genre. But, if it wasn't for you, I think this series would've gone downhill. I hope you continue working on Geno Blast and use the Overtech Overdrive characters. It would be fun.

**Blackangle2- **Wow, you made it through Season 4, congratulations. I hope you had a great time reading it as well as I had a great time writing it.

**ClarinetWrathArineko- **I know you and college have exhausted you, but if you ever get here, I want to say thanks for supporting my stories. It was fun reading your reviews and some of them were actually true. Thank you for reading them.

_Now for new readers…_

**Cyborg-Lucario: **Thanks for reading if you got up this far. You read all 130 plus specials of MMPR, so if you get here. This is good for you.

**Sentrovasi: **Now, I know you reviewed only one chapter. But, I don't want you to feel left out of this thank you too. The bottom line: Your writing skills opened up not also myself, but other people to write as well. If you ever have a chance to get up here, I want to say thank you.

**AzureJustice: **Thank you for reading these chapters. I hope you were happy on how this series ended overall.

Anybody I miss can review me, and I'll add them on. But, these are the people who I thank highly. To the chapter!

_(Cue theme song and Poke Rangers Online Logo)_

_(Poke Rangers Online logo appears in gold, then it explodes)_

_(Drums are playing some kind of African beat. Danny fights the Junkheads with the Overtech Flame Sword. Jack slashes with his Razor Cutters, Derik flips backwards with the Fin Blades. Amii shocks the Junkheads with Electron Chains. Jenna slaps them with the Psy-Slap shield. Mika uses the Queen Staff and slashes them. Eddie uses the Golden King Axe and makes the Junkheads fall. Rangers combine weapons and the Junkheads explode. Trumpet fanfare!)_

_(Season logo appears)_

_**Danny: POKE RANGERS**_

_**Rangers: OVERTECH OVERDRIVE!**_

_(Instrumental music: Danny does a motorcycle jump when explosions occur)_

_(The Sharpedo Zord opens its mouth to reveal the Five Overtech Zords)_

_(The Kyogre and Groudon statues turn to zords)_

_(The rangers combine their braces and transform)_

_(The Overdrive Zords arrive to pose)_

_(Rangers from explosions, singers start singing)_

_**Stronger than before! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Rangers pose)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters shoot the rangers down)_

_**Rangers at the core! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 5 appears on the screen, and it flips to see Danny Dragonfly-_

_Daniel Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 5, Red- Created by Daniel the Dragonfly)_

_**Let's go! Poke Rangers! **_

_(Overtech Ranger 4 and 3 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Derik Dragonfly and Jack Farrell- Jack Farrell- Overtech Ranger 4, Green- Created by Psyduck Ranger; Derik Dragonfly- Overtech Ranger 3, Blue- Created by Alpha Blade)_

_**Higher than can soar! (Go, Overtech)**_

_(Overtech Ranger 2 and 1 appear on the same screen, and it flips to see Amii Chii and Jenna Whitestone- Amii Chii- Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow- Created by Mimi Tachikawa- Sincerity; Jenna Whitestone- Overtech Ranger 1, Pink- Created by RubyVulpix)_

_**Powered up for more! (Go, Overdrive)**_

_(Gold Ranger and Silver Ranger appears to show Mika Alden- Mika Alden- Silver Queen Overtech Ranger- Created by kittydemon; Eddie Barinholtz- Gold King Overtech Ranger- Created by Yankee Blaze for Johto)_

_**Even up the score! (Overtech Overdrive)**_

_(Sabrina turns around and smiles with Sean, Max and Claydol for a group shot)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(Geki and Sid laugh with Butch and Steve)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(In three seconds, The Ultra Overtech Cannon shot a huge bolt toward a monster; Rocket Wheel launches and kills another; The Battlizer shoots another monster; The Overdrive Bazooka was launched; Eddie's Gold Ranger attack was used)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Ultrazord is formed shooting them down)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The Overtech Megazord appears, then the Overdrive Megazord, the Magmar Battle Zord, Kyogre zord and Groudon zord appear too with the Rolling Golem)_

_**Go Go Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers look at each other in air force uniforms for no reason)_

_**(Overtech Overdrive) Poke Rangers**_

_(The seven rangers pose as their visors began to glow; © 2007-2008 Yankee Blaze corp. Season logo appears) _

_(Based on Choriki Sentai Ohranger and Power Rangers Zeo, which I don't own)_

**Final Chapter: The Crystal Heroes of Love Part 2**

Meteor Falls…

Danny woke up, coughing to see what he couldn't believe. The consoles were all destroyed, with the wires hanging on the roof. Black smoke filled the whole entire command center. Danny got up to get one of the doors. He pried the door open. A gust of air filled the whole entire place. He turned to see Amii crawling out of the debris with the others.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Danny.

"That was low," said Jack, coughing up a storm, "At least the structure hasn't been destroyed."

Amii nodded, "But, how are we going to repair the center?"

Danny looked at the place, "Well, let's get the fire out."

Mika smiled, "I know what to do. Go, Moonstream!"

Dragonair was out of Mika's Poke Ball. He released a blue stream of water which cooled down the systems.

"Now, everybody call out your Pokemon. We need to get rid of this debris," said Danny.

"What about Claydol?" asked Jenna.

Danny pointed to the console where the broken TV is, "If we can get to that area by cleaning out the debris, we can repair the TV and put the new console in. We have replacement stuff. So, at least we can repair the electronic grid and sensor array."

"We need to do it fast though," said Jack, "But, what about that note and Paladin?"

Danny laughed, "While you guys deal with this, I'm going to face Paladin myself."

The rangers looked at each other and when they went to look, they noticed that their leader was on his Overtech Jet Cycle, heading directly to the place he was asked to go.

"I'm going to follow him," said Amii, "Just continue repairs." 

"Okay," said Jack. As Amii left, he turned around, "Amii, who said you could give orders? I'm in second in command." 

"Well, Jack, I know you too well," said Amii. She activated her Overtech Jet Cycle and she drove off

Machine Fortress…

"So, I guess the rangers will not come and save you," said Paladin.

Claydol squirmed, "Why me?"

"Because," said Sprocket, "You are the key to finding out what we want to know. And we want to kill the Poke Rangers. With your knowledge, it will be easy."

"I won't tell you anything," said Claydol.

Vahsti crossed her arms, "Throw him into Mechagigas's lair... or even better!"

Claydol shuddered, "What are you going to do?"

Vahsti put her arm out toward the screen, "Can I send the Mecha Fighters to destroy Slateport City?"

"Even better," said Paladin, "Watch this, Claydol."

Claydol looked at the machine, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Manacle, address intercraft," said Paladin.

The speakers went on.

"Junkhead Personnel, all must go into the Mecha Fighters. We are launching a full-scale attack on the planet Earth. Hoenn will be destroyed with our new upgraded technology. Let's go! Battle stations!"

The red alarms rang as Claydol was dragged by Paladin to Mt. Chimney, where they could see the pleasant view of brown gears heading down.

Meteor Falls…

"At least we got the TV hooked up with the alarm system," said Derik from underneath, "How's the sensor going?"

Jack smiled as he hooked it up, "Danger sensors are online."

Danny nodded, "Good job."

Suddenly, the alarm rang and the rangers went to the TV screen where they saw Paladin on the television.

"Well, I see you got your television screen working again," he said.

"We had to install a new one," said Danny sarcastically.

Paladin laughed, "Anyway, Claydol is captured and we are right here at Mt. Chimney. However, you may want to take care of Slateport City first. Watch!"

Mika looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Suddenly, the screen turned to see twenty millions Mecha Fighters. They launched lasers and with the gears behind them. The firepower destroyed the whole city. Flames came out with an electronic shockwave from the combination of all the Mecha Fighters.

"Ha ha!" yelled Paladin, "Thank god everybody in Slateport left because the Mecha Fighters are going all around Hoenn, destroying the region. You can't destroy us now. Our final solution is here!"

"So, using extreme firepower is your way of destroying us?" asked Danny, "Well, we'll play this out. We will demolish your Mecha Fighters. Rangers, let's go."

"What about Meteor Falls?" asked Mika.

"We'll clean it up later," said Danny, "Drew better get here."

Amii however stood in shock, "Slateport… Slateport! What the hell? Paladin! You may have destroyed Slateport, but that doesn't mean you will destroy the region."

"We'll see, Yellow," he said.

Danny looked at the rangers, "Rangers, to the Overtech Zords. Mika, wait for Drew."

Mika nodded, "Okay. I'll try to fix the command center."

The five of the rangers, without uniform walked into the zord bay.

"Overtech Zords, launch!" yelled Danny.

The five zords launched and went to fight the Mecha Fighters. Overtech Zords 1 and 2, Jynx and Electivire launched psychic and electric attacks destroying the fighters. Overtech Zord 5, the Moltres zord, launched a fierce flame attack on the Mecha Fighters, defeating them. Overtech Zords 3 and 4, Whiscash and Bayleef finished off the rest of them.

"Okay," said Danny, "Great job."

Suddenly, the skies have darkened. Queen Vahsti and Manacle arrived down on Earth. The citizens all screamed. Zack, Geki, and Sid, the only ones standing there with Sara, who just came out from being bombarded turned to the machines.

"Look, it's enough this happened before," said Geki, "We may look stupid."

"But, you are not going to take down our planet," said Sid.

The two of them struck a fighting pose, and yelled and screamed just as Bulk and Skull would if they were going into a fight. Zack also nodded.

"I'm starting to get tired of these machines," said Zack.

Sara nodded as she took out a pan, "I am too. It's enough we had to deal with a queen, a skeleton king, and shadow ninja monsters. Now, that there are machines, this is now getting way out of hand."

Queen Vahsti laughed, "Oh please. Just because you have strength verbally, doesn't mean you can't physically thrash us." 

"But, we can!" yelled Jenna and Mika, getting down.

"Silver," said Vahsti.

"Pink," said Manacle, "Let's go." 

"You guys get out of here," said Mika, "Get out of this city."

Sara turned to the others and they nodded, leaving the rangers to finish off the two of them.

Suddenly, more Mecha Fighters were sent out from the ship and began to attack. The two rangers fell down.

"We're going to battle while the Mecha Fighters do damage!" said Vahsti.

Danny looked at the console and saw that they were coming from the sky, like usual.

"Wow, I'm not thinking straight," said Danny, "Amii, let's set these zords to auto-pilot. Jack, Bolt is probably sending the Mecha Fighters down from the ship. I need you to go there."

"How? Overdrive Zord 4 needs to be rebuilt!" said Jack.

"Take Overtech Zord 5, I'll send the Magmar Battle Zord in its place," said Danny.

Jack nodded, "You got it."

"Derik, you're in charge of defeating the Mecha Fighters, if we are losing power. Retreat all zords for repair," said Danny.

"You got it," said Derik.

"All hands, move out!" said Danny.

"Wait, where's Jenna and Mika?" asked Amii.

Danny pointed on the screen, "They started their fight." 

Amii turned to see Jenna and Manacle against each other. With Queen Vahsti and Mika next to them, it was a major blood bath.

"Okay, Danny. Let's kill Sprocket and Paladin before they throw Claydol in the lava," said Amii.

Danny nodded, "Okay."

The plan was executed. The Magmar Battle zord appeared from Meteor Falls. The Moltres zord flew up in the sky. The zords all went to defeat the Mecha Fighters. Meanwhile, the two rangers were going to destroy Manacle and Vahsti.

Mt. Chimney…

Claydol couldn't believe the flames and smoke coming from Slateport. He was starting to get worried. He hoped the rangers could finish the fight. Suddenly, he felt Paladin's hand, "Now, it's time to throw you in the lava."

Suddenly, he felt pain from a laser pistol. Claydol turned to see it was Danny and Amii, unmorphed with their Overtech Swords.

"So, Red and Yellow are here," said Paladin.

Sprocket smiled, "Let's do it."

Danny jumped up in the air and slashed Paladin across the chest. Paladin fell back and he kicked Danny in the face. Paladin then used a tornado kick, which caused him to fall down and land on the dirt. Claydol gasped as Danny got up. He felt a trickle of blood come down from his mouth. Paladin was about to stab Danny in the stomach, when suddenly with Danny's legs, he grabbed Paladin's right ankle and he threw the machine king over him, which caused the bucket of bolts to land on the dirt. Danny then grabbed his Overtech Sword and went to stab him. However, when he went to do that, he got the greatest shock of his life. He fell and landed on the ground.

Meanwhile, Amii kicked Sprocket across the face with her foot. Sprocket fell down and landed on the dirt. She used her pink bow and ran toward Amii. She went to slash Amii when she blocked it with her sword. Sprocket screamed as she kicked Amii. Amii fell and landed on the dirt. She then saw Sprocket pull her bow at her.

"Cheater," said Amii, "Do you even know what honor is?"

"Yeah. Crap," said Sprocket.

She went to release the arrow. Danny turned, watching the battle. As Sprocket released the arrow, Amii caught the arrow in time and Amii struck Sprocket with the Overtech Blaster. Sprocket screamed as she fell down. A huge amount of gears were shown. Sprocket turned to see Amii as her sword began to glow yellow. Some blood began to seep out of Sprocket.

"No, please. Spare me," said Sprocket.

Amii stood silent, "No."

Sprocket gasped, "What? I used to be human!"

"I know," said Amii, "But, your family has done enough bloodshed. Not also on this planet, but the other planets you conquered! Unforgivable! This is for everybody that died!"

"NO!" she screamed.

Amii struck the sword into the wound. Sparks came out of Sprocket's brain. Amii withdrew the sword and she saw the red bloody wounds on her wrist, cringing in pain as she saw Sprocket explode into a million pieces.

"SPROCKET!" yelled Paladin. He ran toward Amii in anger. Danny turned to see him strike, "Amii!"

Amii turned around and with a quick stab, Amii fell on the floor, motionless.

"NO!" yelled Danny.

Suddenly, Danny's sword began to glow red. Danny went to attack Paladin. He yelled as he went for the kill. Paladin saw the rage in him and as a result, he began to get enraged as well. The two went at it for minutes. Kick after kick, sword clashing, and the punches all caused Danny to lay on the ground.

"You… will… die… by your girlfriend," he said.

Danny grabbed his sword to see a huge hole with some blood coming out of it, "Or so will you."

Paladin turned to see some of his armor gone, "Oh crap!"

"You can't hide now," said Danny.

Paladin struck Danny in the chest. Danny felt the pain as he withdrew. Danny jumped however and landed on the dirt and stabbed Paladin in the chest. He went through his body. Paladin screamed as Danny withdrew the sword. Claydol was relieved as he saw Paladin fall down into the ground.

"If I come back alive, I'll get you for this!" he yelled.

He exploded into a million pieces. The Red Ranger cringed in pain, relieved that he was destroyed. However, Danny turned around to see his dead girlfriend on the ground. He fell on top of her, feeling himself dying from the brutal attack as well.

"Danny! Amii!" yelled Claydol, "NO!"

Suddenly, a golden beam came from the sky.

"Drew!" said Claydol.

The golden beam materialized into the King of Druidia, "I know about what happened to Danny and Amii," said Drew, "I came to help stop the machines from invading." 

"Well, before they are permanently dead, do something," said Claydol, "Please."

Drew nodded. He folded his hands together and began to mumble some mythical spell. The clouds began to darken as red and yellow beams shot on the two dead bodies. The earth began to shake as the revival process activated. Claydol crossed his fingers, hoping it would work. The earth stopped shaking. The two were still on the ground. Were they dead for real?

Suddenly, Danny's eyes began to open up. He got up slowly with Amii close behind him.

"Drew," said Danny, giving the king a hug, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," said Drew, "It's what I can do to help the survivors. Rayquaza came to me in a vision."

"He did?" asked Amii.

"Yeah. I came to defeat Paladin, which I see you did already by your own two hands," said Drew.

"Well, we like to get things done," said Danny, chuckling.

Amii nodded in agreement. Drew patted both of them on the back as they sat down and watched the city in smoke.

"Well, what do we do now?" asked Drew.

"Derik's holding off the city attack. Jenna and Mika are fighting Manacle and Vahsti and Jack's heading up to the ship!" said Danny.

"Jack is heading up toward the ship?" asked Drew, "We better get to Slateport."

"Why?" asked Amii, "Why do we need to go up there?"

Drew stopped and looked at Amii, "The security is so tight up there. If Jack gets caught sneaking in, the Machine Fortress will slice and dice Jack."

"He snuck on to the ship once before," said Danny, "He can do it again."

"True," said Drew, "But, I will not make any promises."

The rangers nodded as they went toward Claydol.

"I'll clean up while you're gone. Good luck rangers," said Claydol.

Suddenly, a huge green statue appeared in Danny's arms with the key. He gasped as he inserted the key into the head of the statue. The statue transformed into Tetrahedron.

"Tetrahedron!" said Danny.

"I tried calling for Jack, but I see he is unoccupied. I came to help stop this madness," said Tetrahedron.

"Then that's what we'll do," said Amii.

The four of them ran to the city. Meanwhile, Claydol teleported back to Meteor Falls to do immense repair.

As the rangers dashed toward Slateport City, the Mecha Fighters and the Bara Fighters kept coming toward them. They launched blue lasers down at them. The four warriors ducked as they saw the explosions appear behind them. Suddenly, the attacks of the Overtech Zords demolished the fighters. But, more still came.

Meanwhile, Jenna flipped over after having a bloody bath with Manacle. She punched the bodyguard down in the face. She stepped on his chest as she began to take the Overtech Sword down his stomach. Manacle grabbed on to the sword and the handle stabbed her into the chest, which didn't kill her. She stabbed the sword right back in his chest. She then saw a pink beam of energy flow into the sword to the tip, which caused Manacle to go out of proportion. Mika watched as she withdrew the sword. Manacle got up and went to attack, but Manacle felt sparks fly from his body.

"Manacle," said Jenna, turning to him, "I won."

Manacle yelled as he fell down and landed on the ground, "I won't forgive you."

"No need to forgive me," said Jenna, "I don't feel sorry for you anyway."

Manacle yelled as he landed on the ground and exploded into a million pieces. Vahsti screamed his name as Mika then smacked her staff out of her hands. Mika slashed Vahsti across the face, then across the chest and then at her stomach. Vahsti however, wasn't going to let the Silver Ranger have the glory. She used her staff and electrocuted Mika. Mika fell down and landed on the dirt.

"Mika!" yelled Danny.

Mika turned around to see the other rangers. Derik got out of his zord and set it to auto-pilot as the match continued.

"Time Reversal!" yelled Vahsti.

The staff began to glow blue as she did a counterclockwise attack. With the attack made, she swung her staff. Mika screamed as she fell and landed on the ground. Drew went to finish her, but Mika put her hand up.

"This…," she said with her mouth still bleeding, "Is my fight."

"You can't even stand up," said Vahsti.

Mika got up from her spot on the ground. Her Queen Staff began to glow silver. She opened her eyes as she waved her staff around.

"I don't know what I'm doing," she said.

Suddenly, the staff went from silver with a mix of black energy.

"Why is her staff turning black?" asked Jenna, cleaning the bloody wounds on her body.

Danny looked at Amii and then at Tetrahedron. Derik looked at the whole entire thing and then it hit him: she's combining powers.

"She's combining her Overtech Power with Kiryoku Power," said Derik.

"You mean she's going to use the Power of Illusion to kill Vahsti?" asked Amii.

"Yeah," said Derik, "Her kiryoku power must have activated when she was almost down for the count."

Mika's staff began to glow purple as she split into five of herself. Vahsti couldn't believe her eyes.

"What? What are you doing?" asked Vahsti.

"Time to stop you," said Mika.

The five Silver Rangers not in uniform kicked Baronaw's ex-wife on the ground. Mika then did her kiryoku pose and struck her fingers out (like Shishi Ranger in Dairanger). A purple ball of energy came out from her left hand she used the Silver Overtech Power in her right hand. Vahsti's staff began to glow blue and she launched an ultra blue beam while Mika threw her power at Vahsti. A major explosion occurred.

"MIKA!" yelled the rangers.

Suddenly, the smoke cleared. Mika was the only one that stood standing and Vahsti was no more. She turned to the others.

"That was awesome," said Danny, heading down to her.

They shook hands and nodded, "Thanks, Danny," said Mika.

She then turned to see Drew. Drew looked at her as she went toward him. He hugged her and she broke the hug after two seconds.

"It's nice of you to come back," said Mika.

"Thanks," said Drew, "Anyway… I see that the Mecha Fighters have stopped attacking."

"That doesn't mean Jack's struggling," said Mika, "Any ideas?"

"Rangers, we got to get to the ship now. The only one left to kill is Prince Bolt and he's probably fighting Jack right now," said Danny. 

Jack shot the shuttlebay doors with Danny's flame attack. The air began sucking out and all the Junkheads came out. Jack landed the zord using the metallic landing gear to attach itself to the ground. A forcefield occurred behind him.

"Flame Wheel attack!"

A huge flame wheel destroyed the shuttlebay systems, which caused four decks to explode into a million pieces. On the bridge, Bolt screamed to launch more fighters, but the ship shook and he landed on the floor.

"What's going on?" asked Bolt.

Suddenly, Mechagigas's voice appeared, "Overtech Ranger 4 just got into the ship. The shuttlebay is destroyed."

Bolt looked at him as he called the Junkheads to find and intercept the Green Ranger, "What do you want me to do?"

Mechagigas laughed, "Lock on to Slateport City and fire the warning shots."

Bolt nodded as he went to Manacle's position, "Quantum Missiles! Fire!"

Purple missiles came out of the ship. Danny looked up in the sky to see purple missiles coming down.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Danny.

Everyone ducked as ten missiles exploded around them around impact. The impact was so tense that the warriors landed on the ground. Next, blue lasers shot the city. The rangers screamed as they landed on the ground.

"Can you summon Groudon?" asked Danny.

"Yeah," said Drew.

Groudon suddenly materialized next to them. The six rangers and Tetrahedron headed into space toward the base. They turned to see a huge opening. It contained the Moltres zord and a huge collapse on the ship.

"I'm calibrating to disable the force field," said Drew.

With a quick hack, the force field was disabled. Drew teleported Moltres into Groudon with ease and with that done, the warriors snuck on to the ship after Drew resealed the force field. The warriors climbed up the decks. They walked deeper into the shuttle bay and saw all the fighters ready to launch. The warriors hid underneath the docking consoles. Danny looked up to see one of them ready to activate. He kicked the Junkhead and he landed on the ground. Danny destroyed the docking system. Quickly, the Mecha Fighters and Bara Hunters turned to Danny. The rangers were surrounded by the fighters and hunters who were going to kill them. Danny knew what to do. They took out ninja paper from their back pockets and the paper was attached to the gears, the fighters and the hunters. The rangers got into the turbolift and quickly got up to the bridge. As that happened, the bombs blew up every single machine, which caused half the ship to collapse. Jack, who just was about to get on the next turbolift, fell down and landed on the ground. He then saw the turbolift doors open. Danny looked to see Jack on the floor where there was pipes about to collapse on him. Jack fell into the turbolift as the deck collapsed, sending the elevator back up.

Bolt turned to see the damage report, "Oh no."

Suddenly, the turbolift doors opened. The rangers got inside. Bolt turned to see them.

"Rangers!" yelled Bolt.

"Look," said Jack, "Call off the attack."

"No!" said Bolt, "You have to kill me first."

Danny withdrew his sword, "You don't call off this attack, I will destroy every console on the bridge. Overtech Blasters!"

The rangers pulled out their blasters. Jack then noticed a red computer with the words SELF-DESTRUCT and the list of codes next to it.

"Or we can blow up your ship, your choice," said Jack.

Bolt pressed a button. Danny turned around to see that the ship was heading down to Slateport City. The citizens watched as the ship that they feared was heading down toward them. The lasers and missiles kept firing. Jack pulled Bolt out of the tactical position. He blew up the system.

"It can still be channeled by the laser and missile room," said Bolt.

Jack laughed, "Okay. Then…"

Derik nodded, "I got it." 

Bolt turned to see Derik sit down at the engineering station, "Bolt, surrender."

"No!" said Bolt, "What are you doing?"

Derik activated the code to override laser and missiles. He turned to Bolt, "I set your lasers to overload. They should blow up right… now!"

BOOM! The whole entire ship started shaking. Danny fell down and landed on the bridge floor.

"Same thing with the missiles," said Derik, "And since you have 300,000, that's a lot of missiles."

KABOOM! A huge explosion in the middle occurred with the missiles. The explosion reached around the ship. The bridge began to explode into a million pieces. Bolt tried to fight them, but the pipes fell down on top of him. Danny and the others looked at the helm control.

"We got to get out of here," said Derik.

"We have to veer this thing away from citizens," said Danny.

He held the helm control and veered it away from Slateport and Mauville down to the ocean.

"Okay, let's get going," said Danny.

Bolt turned to them, "I'll… get you for this."

The rangers and Tetrahedron left the bridge. They left via Gold Groudon and the ship exploded into a million pieces into the ocean. A huge pink aura occurred, which caused the rangers to smile.

"About time," said Danny.

"We won!" said Jack.

Suddenly, they then saw a huge machine above them come down. They turned to see what it was made of. It was a mechanical Regigigas, but this time had rockets, missiles and laser beams surrounding the body.

"Rangers, go to hell," said Mechagigas, "You have destroyed my Machine Empire. With that, you should all die."

"I don't think so," said Danny, "You invaded our planet. The line has been drawn. It's time that you go down in flames just like our enemies before you. Rangers, let's go!"

The rangers began to do their pose, without the uniform.

"Daniel Dragonfly! Overtech Ranger 5, Red!"

"Jack Farrell! Overtech Ranger 4, Green!"

"Derik Dragonfly! Overtech Ranger 3, Blue!"

"Amiizuka Chii! Overtech Ranger 2, Yellow!"

"Jenna Whitestone! Overtech Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Mika Alden! Silver Queen Overtech Ranger!"

"Eddie Barinholtz… I mean Prince Drew of Druidia! Gold King Overtech Ranger!"

"Rangers, assemble!" said Danny.

"Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive!" said the rangers.

The rangers activated their Overtech Braces.

"Going Into Overdrive!"

The rangers quickly transformed into their suits. Mechagigas laughed, "Like you have the power to defeat me?"

"Overtech Megazord!" said the rangers.

The Megazord landed on the ground. The Queen Titan Megazord also landed to help. Tetrahedron nodded as he grew ten times bigger.

"Okay," said Danny, sitting down, "Let's defeat the Creator who caused this chaos."

The Overtech Megazord punched Mechagigas. Mechagigas pounded on Overtech Megazord and it landed on the ground.

"Overtech Battle Helmet 2," said Amii.

The battle helmet came down. Electric bolts shocked the Creator. The Creator launched a huge bomb at the Megazord. The rangers yelled as they landed on the ground. Tetrahedron drew his sword and sliced the Creator in the face. Mechagigas threw him down on the ground.

"Tetrahedron," said Mika, "That's it. Queen Titan Saber! Queen Titan Slash!'

The silver sword slashed the monster in the face. However, the finisher wasn't enough. The Queen Titan Megazord landed on the ground.

"Golden Spike Attack!" yelled Drew.

The golden spikes came out, but it was reflected back at Groudon. Drew yelled as he landed on the ground.

"What are we going to do?" asked Danny, "None of our attacks seem to work."

Suddenly, the Magmar Battle Zord arrived. The rangers turned to see it was Claydol working on the systems.

"I want to help you," said Claydol.

The rangers nodded when suddenly, the black sky appeared. Mechagigas turned and laughed as an orange beam formed from his chest. It shot right through all five mecha. The rangers held on as the Overtech Megazord landed on the ground.

"No matter what you can do, I will be the strongest. I am the creator, the beginning and the end," he said.

"Then," said Danny, "We'll end your empire for you, let's keep going!"

Suddenly, the mecha all began to glow. The rangers looked up in the sky to see the red pyramid, the green Bayleef with the yellow Electivire next to it and on the other side was the pink Jynx and the blue Whiscash.

"The Overtech Pyramid," said Tetrahedron.

"It must have been activated somehow," said Danny.

"Maybe, it sensed we needed the help," said Amii.

Tetrahedron walked to the Overtech Megazord, "Take out the Overtech Crown Sword."

Suddenly, the Overtech Crown Sword was out and the battle helmet turned back into the original helmet. The Magmar Battle zord touched one shoulder while the Queen Titan Megazord touched the other shoulder. Then the Gold Groudon touched the Queen Titan and Tetrahedron touched the Magmar Battle Zord. The Phoenix Battlizer in Danny's body also began to glow as it charged up. The rangers then felt the power of Overdrive come as the whole Megazord began to go on fire with green, blue, yellow, and pink flames with the red aura surrounding the sword.

Mechagigas laughed, "Come on."

He launched all the attacks and as a result the attacks were reflected back at him. He reflected them back, but the power of the Overtech Pyramid reflected them back. Mechagigas felt his own weapons hit him.

"This can't happen to me," he said. He launched a crimson lightning bolt at the Overtech Megazord, who stepped out of the pyramid with the crimson crown sword.

"Overtech Crown Sword," said Danny, "Ultimate Crown Crash!"

The flames powered up the crown sword and in one slash, Mechagigas felt a huge line of damage as he fell down and exploded into a million pieces. The rangers cheered as the Machine Fortress has reached its end.

Route 115…

An hour later of healing injuries, Jenna led the team at a nice warm beach where they saw the waves crash on to the shore. Danny turned to Jenna and the others as they saw the sun begin to set down into the sky.

"I think it's time we head back and finish up," said Danny.

Jenna held Danny by the shoulder, "Danny, why do that when the six of us can watch the sun set?"

Jack nodded, "Yeah, I mean we partied when we defeated Mariah and Dawson. So, let's party now."

"Yeah," said Amii, "Let me call the cookie cake company."

"Dibs on the music," said Derik.

"And tons of drinks for all," said Mika with a smile.

The rangers nodded as they saw a golden streak above the sky. Drew was heading back to celebrate the Machine Fortress's defeat. Danny and the others turned to each other as they saw the sun begin to set and a huge rainbow resembling powers of the Overtech Crystal come across the sky. Danny Dragonfly, Jack Farrell, Derik Dragonfly, Eddie Barinholtz, Drew, Mika Alden, Amii Chii, and Jenna Whitestone all fought for peace from the power of machines and it was worth to say that the work of the Overtech Overdrive is complete. What will happen now? The Poke Rangers will live on. The story continues in Poke Rangers Turbo!

**The End of Poke Rangers Overtech Overdrive**

NOTE: If you have seen the youtube video, "Choriki Sentai Ohranger Power Brace," do it now. Otherwise, you won't be able to hear the tune)

(Tune: Rainbow Crystal Sky- Choriki Sentai Ohranger)

_(The waves crash on the beach. The six rangers become visible in uniform)_

_(Danny looks in the camera. Episode 1- Fights the Junkheads with ease. Episode 16- Danny reasons with his brother. Episode 25- The Battlizer. Episode 47- Danny kisses Amii passionately. The rangers pose)_

_(Jack looks in the camera next. Episode 7- He calls his friends to help save the rangers. Episode 31- Eddie and Jack argue over being leader. Episode 38- Jack boxes the monster. Episode 48- Jack is beat down to help Danny)_

_(Derik looks in the camera. Episode 6- programs Solro into the computer. Episode 11- caught on the pole with Sean on the Abandoned Ship. Episode 22- Aurora runs with Derik to stop a monster. Episode 45- Derik faints after hearing about Sakura)_

_(The Gold Ranger poses. Episode 32- Eddie finds a way to defeat the monster. Episode 35- Eddie tries to reason with Danny. Episode 48- Eddie's power begins to weaken)_

_(Mika looks into the camera. Episode 19- She obtains the power. Episode 29- She fights a monster. Episode 42- Mika goes in as a nun in church) _

_(Amii looks into the camera as well. Episode 3- she throws a great party. Episode 10- she dresses up as Rambabe and kills everybody. Episode 35- She stops Danny from shooting. Episode 39- she begins to sing. Episode 43- She looks at the mirror and screams)_

_(Jenna looks into the camera finally. Episode 8- She falls in love with Mechaskull who is really Duskphantom. Episode 24- Manacle and the monster have a fight against Jenna. Episode 41- Jenna goes into competition. Episode 50 (right now as credits roll)- She used the Thunder Bow.)_

_(The rangers say bye to the Neo Rangers)  
_

_(The rangers team up with Rara Von)_

_(The six rangers do their transformation pose and transform. They pose and an explosion occurs)_

_(The key of Tetrahedron lay on the ground with a sparkle)_

_**Danny: Are you ready?**_

_**Jack: Yeah, we hope you are!  
**_

_**Jenna: Let's get started!  
**_

_**???: Agreed. I don't know how to do Episodes.**_

_**Amii: Danny, introduce what's next!  
**_

_**Danny: Okay!**_

_**Season Premiere…**_

_**The Reckless Riders come to our planet to make a road to blow up the sun. There, a horse finds Claydol and let's just say another war we're facing is about to begin. Shift into Turbo! Poke Rangers Turbo!  
**_

**Chapter 1: Shift into Turbo Part 1**

A/N: Yes, Season 4 is done and Turbo will start very soon. This series will be great because it will be similar to Transformers, well zord wise. And the monsters are different than anything. For example, they're bikers.


End file.
